She's Only Potter's Sister
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: Of course there is going to be complications and tension in a relationship with your brother's best friend. May Potter discovers this the hard way. M for language, Adult content
1. Chapter 1: The Start and Letters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter, that is the genius work of J.K Rowling (Lucky!) and Warner Brothers etc. The only character I own is May Potter.**

**Title: She's Only Potter's Sister**

**Pairings: Sirius/OC eventually, James/Lily eventually!**

**Rating: T for now but may be raised for later chapters.**

**Summary: Well it's obvious, May is James's sister and her and Sirius fall for each other but it will take a bit of time to get them to admit to their feelings. Blatantly obvious! The story is my own but when I reach familiar things they belong to Ms Rowling. I will follow the books when I reach that time era.**

**She's Only Potter's Sister**

**Chapter One: The Start and Letters**

"James! James put me down! I can get there myself you know. I have a pair of working legs. JAMES! Mama tell him!"

"James put your sister down. All her shouting is giving me a headache." Sipping her tea. "The two of you eat your breakfast in peace. No arguments and May, no wandless magic." Walking out of the kitchen leaving the two siblings to eat.

"Toast?" James asked politely, handing her a plate.

"Yes please." Taking the plate from him. "Has there been any owls this morning?"

"No, it's a bit early May." Looking up at the kitchen clock. "Not long though. I'd better wake our guest." Standing up.

"Guest? Since when did we have a guest and why wasn't I told?"

"Oh he arrived late last night. His name is Sirius Black and I go to school with him. Mother said he could stay." Winking at her. "We'll stay out of your way."

"You better." Taking a bite out of her toast. "We're off to Diagon Alley today as soon as the letters arrive."

"Yes mum(!)" Jokingly as he left the kitchen leaving May sitting silently eating her toast.

* * *

"Come on mate." Poking his sleeping friend. "Get up or no breakfast." No answer from him. "Come on Sirius." Pulling his covers off of him.

"FINE! I'm up." Heaving himself off of the bed. "I was having a nice dream. Snivellus was covered in green goo." With a wide smile plastered across his face.

"That was the last day of school." Pulling at his arm. "Come on get up. Food!"

"That's the word I'm looking for." Standing up and pushing his black locks out of his eyes. "Show me the way then." Both leaving the room plotting what to do to Snape when they got back to school.

* * *

May just happened to glance out of the window for the millionth time when she saw the owl post arriving. "JAMES! It's here." Opening the window to let it in and taking off all the letters. "JAMES!"

"What?! I'm here." Taking the letter from his sister's out of her hands. "Here you are mate." Giving one to Sirius. "Ah! Yes. Sirius this is my sister, May. May this is Sirius."

"Hi nice to meet you." She said without looking away from her letter.

"Well did you get excepted?" James said nudging his friend and winking. "Or don't they want you?"

"Of course I've been excepted. I was doing magic in the womb before you did outside the womb. So there!" Poking her tongue out and silently sending a glass of water at him and tipping it over the both of them.

"Mother said no wandless magic!"

"Do I look like I care?" Walking out of the room. "Nice to meet you Sirius."

"Yeah you too." Smirking at James. "Just like you. Polite and charming(!)"

"Shut up." Getting a towel and drying himself.

"Your hair isn't going to go back to normal. It's always like that. It won't change." Tapping his back. "Now where's the food?"

* * *

Sirius stayed with the Potter's for the remainder of the summer and was to go to Platform 9 and three quarters with them. He noticed when he stayed with them that May was never around only at dinnertime. James informed him that she lived in her part of the house and didn't like to be disturbed except for food, quidditch and swimming but not necessarily in that order. As the time to leave for Hogwarts drew nearer, May became more and more nervous. "Awwww(!) What's the matter May darling(?)" James said sarcastically as he put an arm around her. "Don't want to go now(?)"

"Shut up!" Pushing his arm off of her. "No. I was thinking about... ummm..."

"Ha! You're nervous!"

"Am not!"

"Are too. Don't worry so was I."

"Really?" Looking at him hopefully.

"Yeah until I met my best friends." His eyes looking over at Sirius. "May, you'll be fine and I'll look after you."

"Shut up or your ego will get a bit too big for your shoulders." Poking her tongue out at him. "You trying out this year?"

"Of course. There's a place as a chaser free."

"I wish I could try out but it's pointless first years never get picked."

"Next year then? Same with you Sirius. There'll be a beater opening."

"Oh yeah, Matthew's leaving." Sipping his drink. "When we leaving?"

"Now." Answered Mrs Potter as she entered the kitchen. "Come on. Get your trunks."

"Is Papa coming?" May piped up.

"Sorry May he's stuck in work." May pouted at this statement. "May Potter don't look like that you look like a pigeon. Now come on or you'll miss the train." Walking out of the kitchen to the car.

* * *

The three boarded the train after waving to Mrs Potter and found themselves separated from each other. May thought James did it on purpose so she went to find her own compartment and soon found herself in an empty one alone. It wasn't until 20 minutes into the train journey did someone come into the compartment, well three people. "Uh... Excuse us?" May lifted her head and saw three girls who must have been her age. "Are you a first year?"

"Yeah." To the lead girl who had wavy blonde hair and brown eyes. "Do want to join me?" Gesturing to the empty space. "It might be a bit of a squeeze. There's a whole party in here(!)"

The other girls laugh. The blonde spoke again, "I'm Holly Taylor."

"I'm Katie Smith." A girl with brunette shoulder length hair.

"I'm Hannah Griffiths." Another blonde haired girl but it seemed to reach her waist.

"May Potter."

"Potter? James's sister?" Hannah burst out.

"Yeah. Why? You poor soul, do you know him?" Smiling at her.

"Heard about him from my older sister, Sarah, she's in her third year now and in Gryffindor and said he was a trouble maker the moment he set foot in the school."

"Sounds like James. Are all your family in Gryffindor?"

"No my dad was in Ravenclaw and mum was in Hufflepuff. My eldest brother was the first in our family to get into Gryffindor."

"I don't understand all these names still. I'm a muggleborn, is that what you call us?" Said Katie.

"Yeah, you come from a family of none magic people." May added. "What about you Holly?"

"My family have all been in Ravenclaw. You?"

"Gryffindor all the way but I don't understand how they let my brother in?!"

Throughout the whole journey the new friends talked about what the school would be like and filled themselves with Pumpkin pasties and a huge range of sweets when the food trolley passed. They continued when they were disturbed by four second year boys. "Ugh James go away!"

"I was just wondering where my baby sister had got to."

"You lost me at the beginning and now you remembered me. How very brotherly you are!"

"You not going to introduce me to your friends?" Sitting next to May and putting an arm around her.

Pushing his arm off of her. "You going to introduce me to yours?" As Sirius and the rest sat down.

"Fine. You know Sirius." Pointing at him. "The little one next to him is Peter." Who blushed and looked away. "A little shy and the clever looking one is Remus." Who smiled at May. "Your turn." Poking her side.

"Ow. Gerroff. Hannah is sitting next to Sirius and Katie next to her and you nearly sat on Holly. Right introductions over, now leave."

"Rude!" Standing up and gesturing to the others. "Fine we'll leave but take care baby sister there are Slytherins on the prowl."

"I am not a baby and I can take care of myself." Throwing a book at him but he had closed the door before he could reply or get hit.

"What was that about 'I can take care of myself'." In a voice very similar to May's.

"Hey! That was cool." Pointing at her. "I have a problem." They raised an eyebrow. "I can do very extensive wandless magic. It'll probably leave when we start lessons."

* * *

The four girls became more nervous as they were led closer to the castle and then into the Great Hall. "Oh I'm really nervous now." May whispered to Hannah as they walked through the great hall.

"Me too." And found that they were staring at a old wizard's hat as was the whole school.

May barely heard the Sorting Hat's song as she was busy taking in the sight that was around her. There were 5 tables. Four of them were placed long ways from one end of the hall to the other and the remaining table was at the head of the Great Hall where all the teachers sat. She inclined her head towards the ceiling and gasped when she saw it was under the illusion of the sky outside. It was currently a clear night and the stars were visible.

"Andrews, Callum." A voice spoke and brought May back to the Sorting Ceremony. He was sorted into Hufflepuff. The names continued until the teacher reached Hannah's name. "Griffiths, Hannah." She was sorted into Gryffindor where she received a huge cheer and smiled as she made her way to the table. The names were continued and May knew her name would be soon. "Potter, May." May slowly and cautiously walked to the stool and put the hat on.

A voice seemed to be whispering in her ear. "Oh! Another Potter! A troublemaker? No but clever like your brother I see. Of course. Yes! GRYFFINDOR!" The last word shouted to the whole of the Great Hall and the Gryffindor table cheered her as she made her way to the table and sat next to Hannah, who was sitting next to Remus.

The ceremony continued with Katie was sorted into Gryffindor and Holly went into Ravenclaw like all her family had. Throughout the feast James kept trying to get May's attention but she was chatting animatedly with her friends. Professor Dumbledore gave them a small speech and sent them off to bed.

* * *

May enjoyed her first term at the school very much. Her new best friends were the best things to her since Quidditch. The Quidditch trials were drawing closer and May didn't want to watch her brother for two reasons: One, she was nervous for him and two, she would also be jealous of him if he got on. Much to her dismay and happiness he got onto the Quidditch team as a chaser. The year went really quick for May, too quick in her opinion and found the end of year exams approaching. Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup and they were in the lead to win the House Cup too with only 150 points ahead of Slytherin.

"Right, 'what wand movement is needed for Expelliarmus'?" Whispered May in her last exam and smiled when she remembered and writing it down quickly.

"I'm glad that's over." Hannah said as they left they're last exam. "Time for fun now before home."

"Yeah." May said absent mindedly.

"Hey wake up!" Poking her arm. "What is it? What's James done now?"

"It's not James. I hate going home. My mother is a little overbearing and favours James and my father is never there."

"Don't worry about it. We'll be back here before you know it." Hannah said placing her arm around her shoulders. "Come on. Dinner. That you can't ignore!" Smiling at her friend.

* * *

May slowly climbed into the train carriage, looking back at the school. "I'll miss it."

"Come on May!" Hannah said pushing her back. "You're holding us all up."

"Sorry." Getting in and finding Holly and Katie in a compartment together. "Hey! It's over! Can you believe it?"

"I know. It's scary." Katie said looking out of the window trying to get a glimpse of the school. "I can't wait until next year."

May got up halfway through the journey for the toilet and saw her brother harassing someone. "James! Leave them alone whoever it is." As she approached him and saw it was a girl. "Is he bothering you?" She said to the red head.

"Yes he is but I can handle it thank you."

"I was only asking. James meet me when we're about to leave. Mama said you were not to leave me."

"Yes baby sister."

"I'm not a baby. Excuse me." Pushing past the two. "James leave the poor girl alone. She doesn't need your big ego in the way!"

"Don't be mean May!"

"Like I care." Not turning to talk to him and walks away from him. "Idiot!"

* * *

**A/N: This is my first HP fic and if it's a little dull, let me know and give me tips on how to make the next chapter more enjoyable but be nice in your criticisms! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Trials and Stares

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter, that is the genius work of J.K Rowling (Lucky!) and Warner Brothers etc. The only character I own is May Potter.**

**Pairings: Sirius/OC eventually, James/Lily eventually!**

**Rating: M, raising it because of this chapter, just to be on the safe side.**

**Warning: Attempted rape here and a bit of violence**

**Summary: Well it's obvious, May is James' sister and her and Sirius fall for each other but it will take a bit of time to get them to admit to their feelings. Blatantly obvious! The story is my own but when I reach familiar things they belong to Ms Rowling. I will follow the books when I reach that time era.**

**Chapter 2: Trials and Stares**

"Mama!" Shouted May as she searched for her mother in the north wing of the house. "Mama!" Passing the moving portraits of past family members who were covering their ears from her shouting.

"Dear, will you stop your shouting?" Her voice drifted from a room on May's right. "You know the answer. You cannot go. You've been really ill and your father only booked tickets for James and he invited Sirius.

"But Mama!"

"No May! Your father thought you would be ill still and let James invite Sirius."

"It's not fair!" Stamping her foot in her temper and storming out of her mother's room.

"And don't think you can go begging to your father, it's no use May Elizabeth." Calling after her daughter. "He's not here."

* * *

May sat at the dinner table not saying a word as James and Sirius had an animated talk about the Quidditch match from where they had just returned. "I can't wait for school to start again." Stabbing her beef.

"What's wrong, May?"

"Nothing." Her fork stabbing her beef even more and in an aggressive manner.

"May don't play with your food."

"Sorry Mama." Returning to eating, but was soon back to stabbing it.

"May, that cow is already dead. Poking it with your fork won't kill it any more." James pointed out before filling his mouth with potatoes.

"Attractive, James!" Poking her tongue out at him.

"May Elizabeth I won't tell you again."

"Sorry Mama." Begins eating her food again. "When is Papa coming home?"

"Late tonight, dear. Why?"

"I just wanted to talk to him." Shrugging her shoulders. "Only decent conversation in this house." Her mother just tutted and the four of them continued the rest of the dinner in silence.

* * *

"MAY!" A voice bellowed into her dreams. "MAY! Come on! You won't get ready in time."

"Wha....?" Poking her head out from under her covers to see her brother and his friend standing in the doorway. "James, what's going on?"

"Early morning Quidditch! You said last night."

"Yeah but not this early." Looking between the two and noticing Sirius yawning. "Ha! I guess he got you up early too." Only got a grunt as her reply. "Charming! All right I'll be five minutes meet me in the field." Pulling the covers back over her head.

"Oh no you don't." Protested James as he walked forward and pulled back her covers. "Come on! Up!"

"HEY!" Pulling them off of him and back over her head.

"Don't you dare! Your idea and you are not missing it." Pulling her covers completely off of her and giving Sirius the cover. "Quick take it and hide it." Sirius left the room without a word with her cover.

"SIRIUS BLACK, YOU BRING THAT BACK IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!"

"MAY POTTER! Don't shout at our guest like that!" Here mother's disembodied voice floated up through the floors.

"Sorry, mother!" Making a face. "All right, all right. I'm coming. Just let me dress." Climbing off the bed.

* * *

"Ha! Told you I'd beat you both!" Pointing a finger at the two boys. "Admit it! I am better then you."

"Well, pulling on my broom is a good way to help you win." Said Sirius wiping sweat from his brow.

"Hey that was fair!" Smirking at him as she put her broom over her shoulder.

"Come on now children. Behave." Smiled James at the two arguing pair. "And it wasn't fair, May." Putting his arm around his sister. "You two better try out when we get back to school. You both are amazing!"

"I am going to." Leaning her head against his shoulder as they continued their walk across the field towards the house. "Are you Sirius?"

"Of course. Going for beater though." Smiling at her. "Hey! Shall we go swimming?"

"Can't. Got one essay left for Slughorn and I want to get it finished today." Sighing at the thought of work. "But if I finish early I'll join you both."

"You left it until today?" James shook his head at his sister. "You are definitely my sister." Hugging her. "Go on. We'll meet you in the pool." Walking away towards the family's outdoor pool and May continued her way towards the house.

* * *

"Grrrr! I hate Slughorn." May grumbled to herself and throwing her quill onto her desk in a stubborn fashion. "How am I meant to know the properties of the Draught of the Living Dead?" Leaning back on her chair and letting her head fall back.

"I don't know either." Came Sirius's voice from behind her. She turned around to see him leaning on her door frame. "Why are you doing that anyway?"

"Extra credit apparently. He said I had a natural gift for potions. I don't though."

Sirius gave a barked laugh. "Why does he think that?" Moving into the room and sitting on her bed.

"He thinks that I have a natural talent because Papa did." Smiling at him. "Where's James?"

"Still swimming. He sent me up to see if you were finished." Moving up to her desk and looking at her blank parchment. "Clearly not. Come on." Grabbing her hand and pulling her into a standing position. "You need a break. Clear your mind."

"But Sirius I need to get it finished." Pulling her hand away.

"I know. Try and finish it later. Me and James will help you if you still can't do it. How does that sound?"

She sighed, "I give up. Go on then." Letting Sirius grab her hand again and pull her all the way through the house to the pool.

* * *

"I am so glad to be back here." May sighed as she fell back onto her four poster bed in the girl's dormitory.

"What happened now?" Louise sighed and shaking her head as she unpacked her pyjamas.

"Mama as usual. She is driving me up the wall with her remarks and saying I should be more like James." She growled. "I am like James. Well I look like him that's for sure and sometimes act like him but... but..."

"Your mother is wrong. May you are just like James. Just as troublesome and as intelligent. Don't deny it." Hannah said in a bored tone. "Now get over it and go to bed." Throwing a blanket at her.

"Yes mum(!)" Laughing at her and throwing the blanket back at her.

* * *

The first term began smoothly for the Gryffindors but when it came to the Quidditch trials there was a little tension between them all, especially between the people who were going to be trying out this year. James was protecting anyone who would insult May's flying standards by jinxing them at any point. The trials approached and May was becoming more and more nervous and everyone could tell as she was biting James' head off more often than she normally would. "James, I am very capable of flying without your assistance." Shouting at him.

"I was not saying that May." In a calm tone of voice.

"But you were thinking it. I know you were." Raising her voice even more at him.

"I did not. I know you are an amazing flyer. Don't you dare ever think that I would doubt you!" Raising his voice slightly as well. "May you are a better flyer than me!" Lowering his voice a little.

"No I am not. You've always been better than me at everything. I hate you for it."

"What?! Why?!" Shaking his head in disbelief.

"Mama always favoured you! The first born! I was always put to the side! Never have I received praise from her! Never!" Turning her back to him.

"Is that all?! Haven't you noticed that father favours you way above me?! He loves us both dearly but favours you because you are not stubborn like me!" Grabbing her forearms. "Don't you see it! Stop being so selfish and open your eyes to the things you have around you."

"Let go of me James!" Trying to pull away from his grip. "James! I said let go!" Still trying to pull away from him.

"MR POTTER!" A voice shouted from behind him. "Unhand your sister at this moment or you shall be in detention until I see fit." Turning to see Professor McGonagall with fury in her face. "How dare you!"

"Professor... It wasn't his fault." Stepping in front of James and rubbing her arms where James had grabbed her. "I provoked him. We were arguing and I pushed a button and it caused him to grab me. Sorry." Bowing her head and looking at her feet.

"Miss Potter, I am upset to hear that but I am going to give you both detentions for disturbing the peace. Unfortunately Professor Dumbledore heard you all the way in his office. So I'll see you both in my office tonight at 7 and I do not care Miss Potter if there are Quidditch trials. You will be spending your detention with Hagrid." As May opened her mouth to protest. "Go on you two. I will see you tonight to take you to Hagrid's."

"You're fault." Poked May at him.

"Shut up!" Nudging her side. "Come on before you get us into more problem."

* * *

James and May were to be accompanying Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest for their detention. Neither of them minded as Hagrid was the nicest and friendliest person in their minds and he held them in high praise. "Now, we goin' be lookin' fer some newborn Thestrals. Apparently there ar' a few new ones. Tis my job t' check on 'em."

"Thestrals? What are they?" James asked curiously.

"They're a type of winged horse and can only be seen by people who have seen death. They pull the carriages." May put in.

"Couldn' have pu' i' better myself, May." Smiling at the two.

"That's what they are."

"Who...?" Hagrid began.

"Our Great Aunt. She was a bit loopy and still believed in having all her family around her when she died. So consequently James and I had to be there." Walking through the forest with Hagrid, Fang and James. The forest was dark but there was something comforting about it when they were with Hagrid.

Their walk continued in silence, except from the few noises from Fang and Hagrid's heavy footsteps, apart from that no one spoke until, "Here we are. Now yer two need jus' ter wait here until I give 'em the full check and then yer can come and say 'ello to 'em." Walking through a thick set of trees, leaving James and May in silence.

James turned around to face the direction in which they had just come. "I wonder how Sirius has done."

"Don't! I don't want to talk about Quidditch. I hate it that I'm not there." Sitting on the ground with her arms folded and her back against a tree. "I'll try out next year and I'll avoid you until I do get on the team."

"Stubborn." He said as he sat next to her and leaning on the tree also. "I know. I wish I was there cheering the two of you on." Sighing at the thought but his thoughts were interrupted by Hagrid's reappearance. "How many?" James said as he stood to great Hagrid and scratching behind Fang's ears.

"Three foals. Come on, I'll take yer t' see 'em." Turning back around to his path and slowly walked back and the two followed him cautiously. The three of them spent the rest of the evening in the grove with the Thestrals, feeding the foals and playing with them. "Merlin, look at t' time. Back t' castle."

"Right, May. We had a horrible time and Hagrid made us do loads of hard work."

"What? No we didn't."

"Yes we did or if we tell people we had a good time they will want to have detention all the time."

"He's right, May. Everyone will be wanting a detention with me if they found out."

"Ok, you two. It was a horrible experience and I never want to do it again." Walking back in the direction of the castle.

* * *

"Well done mate! I knew you'd get on the team." Patting Sirius on the back.

"Thanks Prongs." Smiling at his achievement. "Sorry you couldn't have been there. How was detention?"

"Boring." Piped up May. "Hagrid made us do a load of heavy lifting without magic!" Folding her arms in disgust.

"Seen the Thestrals?" Sirius said raising an eyebrow.

"How do you know?" Putting a hand on her hip.

"Detention with Hagrid usually means something fun and he told me yesterday that there were new foals. Lucky you two!"

May laughed at his remark, "Really?! Well that's news to me. I am luckier than Sirius Black, who has just got a place on the Gryffindor Quidditch team! Hardly count mine and James' trip to the forest luckier."

"Oh all right then. Drink?" Hitching his thumb towards the drinks table.

"Sure." Walking over to it. "Umm... Butterbeer I think." Reaching out her hand to wrap it around the bottle but to find Sirius' hand also on the same bottle, they're fingers touching. She blushed violently, "Sorry." Walking away.

"Hey Pads! Come on!" James called from the other side of the common room. Sirius turned to see May disappearing up the dormitory stairs, he shook his head and walked to his well wishers.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!" Came three voices into her dreams!

"Go away!" May grumbled as she pulled her covers further over her head.

"Awww. Come on May. We woke up early just for you." James muffled voice was heard.

"Yes, Missy, we did." Hannah's voice drifted through the safety of her covers. "Come on. Get up!"

"All right." Pushing the lilac covers off her head and sitting up. "Thanks you lot." Smiling at the three arrivals. "Right, presents! Gimme!" Stretching out her arms to them.

"Nope. They're downstairs. You have to get dressed and eat before you open them. You know the rules." James smirked at her.

"All right." Jumping out of bed and walking to her bathroom. "Oh! Happy New Year you lot."

"Happy New Year." Three voices chorused back to her.

* * *

May took only 10 minutes to get ready and was running down to the dining room as fast as she could. She excepted everyone to be sitting eating quietly but no... "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Oh my gods!" Looking at all the decorations. "PAPA!" Running over to her father and hugging him tightly.

"Hello, Mayflower." Hugging her back. "Missed me?"

"Well of course." Smiling at him as she stepped back and looking around at everyone. "Thanks you lot." Walking to her mother and kissing her cheek. "Now..." Rubbing her hands together. "Where are my presents?"

"Now, now May." Her mother spoke. "Breakfast first. Pancakes?"

"Ooh! Lovely!" Sitting down next to Hannah and whispering to her. "Thanks for staying. I will probably kill James if you weren't here."

"No problem. Any way I'm having a great time." Smiling as she piled on the maple syrup onto her pancakes. The rest of the holidays went peacefully. May and Hannah stayed away from James and Sirius but only met with them to have a game of Quidditch.

* * *

"Come on you two. We want a game so we can practice before we go back to school." James said the morning before they were to go back to school.

"It's cold!" May moaned. "And I like being indoors."

"Liar." Hannah blurted out. "You just said..."

"Thank you Hannah!" She cut across her. "Fine we'll join you but teams are picked randomly rather then boys against girls."

James thought about the proposition. "Deal. Come on then." Grabbing her hand and pulling her up. "We'll put our names in a hat or something."

The four of them made their way to the Quidditch pitch with their brooms over their shoulders, talking and laughing. "Oh! I hate it! You two are too good!" May pouted at Hannah and James. "Sirius! We are going to lose."

"Hey! We got me on the team!" Sticking his tongue out at her. "And you." Bowing his head in mock upset at her glare she sent him. "Come on." Pulling her by the elbow. "Let's talk tactics." Pulling her further ahead of James and Hannah.

"So.... Slytherin style?" Raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes. You read my mind." Smirking at her and looking back at James and Hannah who were also discussing tactics.

* * *

The four of them sat in a compartment to themselves as they travelled back to Hogwarts. The landscape outside was of pure white. New snow had fallen the night before but this didn't distract James "I still can't believe you two beat us!" James moaned.

"Awww. Still sour James?" Winking at Sirius but turned away quickly as she felt her cheeks go pink. "Rematch in the summer then?"

"Yeah!" He said with a little pride in his face at being asked. "Ah!" He said suddenly as he looked out of the window. "We're here." The party of four finally reached the castle in time for dinner, much to Sirius' delight who was complaining he was hungry.

Hannah and May sat together in silent until Hannah leaned over to May and whispered in her ear, "So?"

"So what?" She replied after swallowing some carrots.

"So... What's happening with you and Sirius?"

"Hannah! You are joking!" Swigging a bit of pumpkin juice.

"No. I've seen the way you blush around him. You fancy him." Nudging her in the ribs and nodding in Sirius' direction. The two looked over, saw that he was looking over and he smiled at them when they turned to look at him and turned back to James.

"I do not!" Shaking her head and laughing at her friend. "Why would I? He's like a second annoying brother."

"Ok." She said in a voice that she was unconvinced with May.

"Oh shut up!" Her cheeks turned a bit pink.

"Ha!" Pointing at her face. "You've gone pink. You do like him."

"I... I don't." She stuttered concentrating on her food a little too much.

"Yes you do!" Laughing at her face.

"Ok. But it's just a crush. Ok?" Looking at her friend and turning to look at Sirius and found him still looking. She smiled at him but put her head down.

* * *

"Come on! We can't be late!" May cried at Hannah. "I would be playing if it weren't for James." She scowled at her friend.

"Don't blame me." Putting a hand on her chest. "You and James can't hold your tempers." As the two continued to rush through the castle to get to the Quidditch pitch in time. They could hear distant cheers and jeers.

"Oh please say we haven't missed the end." But it was too late. She could see a sea of red flowing towards her with seven people on their shoulders. "Well it looks like we won!" She cheered as they came closer. "JAMES!!" She called to her brother who was quite close to her. "WELL DONE JAMES!!!"

"THANKS MAY!! SEE YOU AT THE PARTY!"

* * *

The Quidditch season seemed to be over in a flash and Gryffindor were champions once again. James knew the victory would be spoiled by the news of end of year exams. He was spending more time being a marauder than studying. May found she was studying more than she did last year. She would borrow her father's invisibility cloak from James and go into the library for late night studying. Some nights she would fall asleep. But one night, two weeks before the exams were to finish, May would find herself in some danger because of sleeping in the library. She awoke with a start and found herself in the dark library and the invisibility cloak down around her shoulders. "Shit!" Quickly gathering her books, quill, ink pots, parchments and the cloak and shoving them into her bag. "Shit!" Rushing out of the library and walking quickly to the Gryffindor tower. As she walked quickly, but carefully to the tower, she saw a shadow at the end of the corridor. "Who's there?" May called to the shadow. "Hello?" The shadow moved slowly towards her. She immediately turned away and ran in the opposite direction, away from the advancing shadow but heard his heavy footsteps following her. '_Why are there no portraits?_' She thought to herself looking at the corridor's bare walls. She ran and ran through the corridor but she tripped over her own feet and hit her head on the cold, stone floor. "Ah!" Trying to scramble to her feet but felt a heavy weight on her back. "Get off!"

She feels hot breath by her ear, "No, blood traitor." The voice drawled. "I need to rid the world of families like yours."

"Malfoy." She gasped trying to push his body off of her.

"No. Stay still." Grabbing her hair. "Now. No screaming."

"Let go of me Malfoy!" Pushing her body against his to try and push him off but felt something hard poking into her lower back.

"No. You're mine, Potter. My little present before I leave." Kissing her neck.

"Please Malfoy." Tears built up in her eyes from the pain in her head and the weight of Malfoy on her back. "Please."

"No! You silly girl." Bowing his head and his left hand lifting up her skirt.

"Who's there?" A voice at the end of the corridor called.

"HE..." A hand covered her mouth in mid scream.

"Shut up!" He hissed in her ear. "Get up!" Standing up and pulling her to her feet by her hair making her gasp audibly. "Shut up Potter!" Pulling her up the vacant Astronomy Tower by the hair. On reaching the top, he threw her on the floor. "Now where was I?" Walking to her and putting himself on top of her again.

"NO! GET OFF ME!" She screamed at him, fists hitting his chest. "GET OFF ME YOU BASTARD!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID BLOOD TRAITOR!" His fist making contact with the side of her face before continuing in a calm voice. "Now let me open my leaving present from the Gryffindor's." But as soon as his hands made violent contact with her exposed thighs, May's foot made contact with his nether regions. He rolled onto his back, moaning in pain, holding himself and May quickly scrambled to get up but immediately fell to the floor when Malfoy grabbed her ankle. She kicked herself free and began to run away from him down the stairs. She could hear him running behind her, she turned to see where he was, only to lose her footing under her. Lucius continued his sprint down the stairs when he heard the scream. When he reached the bottom, he found May Potter sprawled at the foot of the stairs, unconscious and with, what looked like, two broken legs and a broken arm. He bent over her to see what her condition was and found her breathing slightly but also bleeding from her head even more than she should.

"Did you hear that?"

"I did. Sounded like someone was killed." Voices were approaching the scene. Lucius ran away from the approaching voices. A gasp was heard and followed by several 'Oh my gods!'

McGonagall was the one to inspect her injuries, "Someone go to Professor Dumbledore and tell him to go straight to the Hospital Wing. Another go ahead to the Hospital Wing and tell Madam Pomfrey that I will be coming with a student. And a Gryffindor go to James Potter and tell him to go to my office but do not tell him what has happened." She swept her wand over May and she silently began to float at McGonagall's side.

* * *

James sat sleepily in McGonagall's office waiting for her. He was feeling very nervous as he sat in the chair in front of her desk. He hadn't done anything that he knew of. It couldn't have been his parents as May was not here. He was getting more and more confused when he kept thinking of his own ideas as he paced the room. Finally he heard footsteps approaching, James stood when McGonagall and Dumbledore entered the office. "Sit down please, Mr Potter." Spoke McGonagall in a gentle voice.

"Why am I here?" Sitting down in the wooden seat looking between his superiors.

"James." He was surprised she used his first name. "We found something that was quite shocking."

James' eyesight went between the two Professors. "What?" They didn't speak. "Professors, you are scaring me? Is it my parents? Has something happened to them?"

"No, James. You parents are well. They're on their way here."

"Why?" Shaking his head in confusion.

"It's your sister." McGonagall began raising her hand before he spoke again. "She's had an accident. She was found at the bottom of the Astronomy Towers unconscious."

James gasped, "What?! How?!" Standing up and pacing the room.

"We think she fell down the stairs. She has a broken arm and two broken legs, James, and she's in a very deep coma." James' legs finally gave way. He was kneeling on the floor crying into his hands.

He looked up at them, McGonagall was kneeling next to him with a hand on his shoulder. "Was it an accident?"

"It looked like it but the Head Boy said he heard fighting near there earlier but thought nothing of it until now. She might have been chased."

"Can I see her?" Looking at them pleading with his hazel eyes.

"Yes." Dumbledore finally spoke. "But Mr Potter I think we should warn that she might not come out of her coma." James let out a strangled sob and shook his head. "I am sorry but that is a possibility." James stood up. "Come Mr Potter. Let's go to your sister." Walking out of the door, James followed silently and McGonagall followed behind James.

* * *

James fell to his knees at May's bedside when he saw what she looked like. She was asleep on the bed but he could tell she was having trouble breathing. Madam Pomfrey was sitting on the other side of the bed watching James' reaction. James stood up and sat on the edge of the bed. He began tidying her appearance. First he made sure her hair was over her shoulders and flowing down around her face. He liked her hair when it was like that. Madam Pomfrey handed him a tissue for his tears, he took it but used it to clean some of the blood that was on her cheek. "Will she get better?" He spoke without looking up.

"I don't know James. Healers will be here to look at her because I don't want to risk any more damage if she was moved." James let out a sob. "There there, James." Patting his shoulder and walking into her office.

"Oh May! Who did this to you?" He whispered as he stroked her hair. "Baby sister?" He kicked his shoes off and lay next to her with an arm draped over her stomach, feeling her shallow breathing. He soon fell asleep at the sound of her breathing.

* * *

James slept badly that night. He kept waking to see if she was still there. At one time, his parents were there but he didn't seem to acknowledge them. He just stared up at his sister's face and cried silently, cried until he fell asleep. For two days he refused to move, refused to eat and would drink very little.

"James, you have got to eat." Remus pleaded on the third day. "You will make yourself ill." James made no answer but watched his sister. "If you make yourself ill you will be no good to May. She needs you healthy, fed and watered James. Don't be a fool." He continued to ignore him. Remus sighed, "Padfoot talk to him."

"Prongs." Sirius stood behind him. "James." Putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll sit with her. Just go and eat. Sleep a bit. I will not move from her side." Putting some pressure into his grip. "Go." James slowly stood up and walked out of the Hospital Wing, still watching May. Remus and Peter followed him and Sirius sat in James' place. Immediately he wrapped his hand around her petite hand. "May? May? Wake up. James needs you more than anything." He leaned his head on the bed next to her hand. "I need you." He whispered raising his head and watching her breaths.

* * *

The Marauders took turns in watching May in order to force James to eat and sleep. May had been in her coma for 6 weeks. The rumours of how she got into her state were spreading like wildfire. There was a rumour that she was pushed, a rumour she was thrown and another rumour that she had tried to fly without a broom. James was getting ill from the lack of nourishment and lack of sleep. No one could persuade him to do anything. He eventually was laid on a bed next to May and was force fed some food.

School was coming to an end and still she had not woken up. James was getting better but was still not speaking to anyone but his sister. Their mother sat on a chair next to her, her face still as white as a sheet as it had been when she first saw her daughter.

On the last day of school, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey walked in to the Hospital Wing with some Healers. The head Healer walked towards May and began her routine check. She stood up straight shaking her head. "What? What is it?" Mrs Potter spoke. James was looking up at her.

"I am sorry but I see no improvement in her. I believe that you should let her go. Let her sleep peacefully."

* * *

**A/N: HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!! I'm evil!!!! Cliffhanger!!!! I've nearly finished the next chapter. So Review while I finish! :D :D :D :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Returning

**Chapter 3: Magic and Lies**

**A/N: I own nothing. La la la la! You get the idea!**

_School was coming to an end and still she had not woken up. James was getting better but was still not speaking to anyone but his sister. Their mother sat on a chair next to her, her face still as white as a sheet as it had been when she first saw her daughter._

_On the last day of school, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey walked in to the Hospital Wing with some Healers. The head Healer walked towards May and began her routine check. She stood up straight shaking her head. "What? What is it?" Mrs Potter spoke. James was looking up at her._

"_I am sorry but I see no improvement in her. I believe that you should let her go. Let her sleep peacefully."_

* * *

"WHAT?" James shouted for the first time in a while. "NO! No. No way! I am not letting you give up on her." His hand gripped around his sister's.

"James..." His mother spoke softly. "It might be the best for her. She may never wake up."

"Mother! Don't say that!" He cried out. "Father!" Turning to his father for support. Both James and May were the spitting image of their father; unruly black hair, hazel eyes. His father shook his head. "NO! I am not going to let her die." Turning his gaze back to his sister. "Don't leave me. May? You hear me?" His face inches from her unconscious one. "May, don't leave me." He sobbed over her body.

"James..." His father spoke quietly as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Let her go. She'd want you to."

"No she wouldn't!" He roared. "She would never give up. Never!" Standing up and facing his father. "I am not giving up on her! I am never giving up on her!"

"James..." His father said calmly. "Let us have a proposition. If she has not pulled out of her coma at the end of next week, we'll let her go. Just a week James." His son nodded gravely and sat back next to May, gripping her hand tightly.

"Fight it May." He whispered tears falling onto their clasped hands. "Come home." The others watched him for a moment and left him to watch over his little sister.

"Will she live?" McGonagall asked the healers.

"Unlikely." The Head Healer answered and looking over at the patient and her brother. "I don't think James will be giving up on her."

"No." Mrs Potter whispered. "He won't risk losing her. They're too close. Can you try talking to him, Albus?"

The old wizard shook his head gently. "James and May are both as stubborn as each other. Neither will let go of the other unless it was absolutely necessary. Right now, James is not giving up on May because she is still fighting to live."

James eyes were trained on his sister, watching her every breath. His hand wrapped tightly around hers. "Come on May." He kissed her fingers softly, afraid of breaking her. They twitched as his lips touched them. "May?" He looked up at her face but saw no reaction. Continuing to watch his sister if there was any other reaction. Her fingers twitched again. "May!" He looked at her carefully. "May can you hear me?"

"Hmmm..." Her face made a frown as if she was being woken from a nice dream.

"Someone come!" James yelled at the top of his voice. "I think she's waking up." Not tearing his eyes away from her. She turned her head slightly to the sound of his voice. "May?" Putting his face close to hers. "I'm here."

The Head Healer rushed to the thirteen year old's side and began checking her over. "Merlin's beard.... She's waking up." She checked her vitals and everything, there were definite signs of her slowly coming out of her coma.

"May?" Her mother spoke softly. "It's your mother. We're all here for you." Her voice was filled with relief and gladness as May's eyes fluttered open but shut immediately in reaction to the bright light.

"May?" James whispered as the room grew dark around them. "It's darker now baby sister."

"I... I... hb... you cal..ng m... t..at." She mumbled as her eyes slowly opened, blinking to adjust to the darkness.

"What's wrong with her?" James looked at the Healer.

"Like I said before, she'll have troubles to start with. As she was in a coma for a while, she'll have trouble speaking but should be ok after a few hours." She smiled. "Just keeping talking to her and she'll hopefully be talking much better."

"Hey May. You look awful." He joked.

"James!" His mother scolded. "How are you sweetie?" Smiling at her daughter.

"Sore." She croaked. James immediately grabbed the cup of water on the bedside table next to her and held it for her as their mother lifted her to take a drink.

"Better?" James questioned as he set the drink back down and sat next to her, grasping her hand gently.

"James..." She croaked.

"It's me." He smiled. "And mother and father." Jerking his head over to their parents who were hovering at the end of her bed.

"Hi." She gave a broken smile at her parents. "Mother, father." Her voice sounding rough and coarse.

"Hi sweetie." Mr Potter walked over to her side and sat on the other chair. "How you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a million bludgers." She chuckled and winced. "So what's the damage?"

"May!" James scolded.

"What?! I want to know." She smiled sadly, her voice in a whisper.

"Um... The fall down the stairs broke both your legs and one arm." Her mother smiled as she sat by her husband but on May's bed. "The Healer thinks you'll have trouble walking. Um... She said there's a possibility you may never walk again."

"What?" She said in disbelief and looked down at her covered legs. Her forehead creased into a frown as she tried to move her limbs. "Oh Merlin. Why? Why can't they fix them?" Tears formed in her eyes.

"They couldn't do anything until you were awake, baby sister." James stroked her hand.

"Don't call me that!" She raised her voice. "I'm not a baby!"

"May calm down." James said softly to her. "I know you're not a baby but I call you that out of habit." He smiled at her, she matched it. "That's better. Don't you worry, I'll help you. I promise because Gryffindor are going to need you on the team at the start of the term."

"When's the new term?"

"Not for a while. School has only just broken up."

"Good. Enough time to get these gorgeous things moving." Tapping her legs.

"Might take all summer May." Her mother smiled at her. "Don't get your hopes up. Ok?"

"Yes mother." Wrapping her arms around her mother's small waist. "You've lost weight again."

"Been worried about you." Kissing the top of her daughter's messier than usual hair.

"Mother..." May sighed. "You're meant to be watching your health."

"Now you stop worrying." The older female chuckled. "Can't help it if my daughter hasn't been well."

"Just a cold(!)" She said sarcastically.

"Oh yes." Laughing and kissing her head again. "I think you'll be able to come home soon. It's been quiet without you two."

"How long until I can come home? I'm guessing we missed the train."

"Yep." James nodded. "They haven't said how long you'll have to stay in but I hope it's soon."

"Why?" Narrowing her eyes at her brother. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing major. Just helping you get on your feet and walking and then beating your butt in quidditch." He smirked.

"You know I'll beat you and plus I need to get training. I am so trying out this year. There's a chaser place open isn't there?"

"Oh yeah. Paul Goddard has left now. You are so in." He laughed.

"James..." His father said softly. "One step at a time."

"Sorry father." He nodded.

"Hey! I haven't given my Papa a hug." Moving her arms away from her mother and reaching them to him.

"Oh come here." Pulling his daughter close to him. "Welcome back sweetie." Hugging her tightly and rubbing her back.

"Missed you daddy." She whispered and rubbed her face into his shoulder. "I want to come home. Please."

"I'll go find out from Dumbledore, sweetie." Kissing her cheek and standing up and walking away from her.

"I could be going home." She smiled and sighed. "Yay." She chuckled and winced.

"What is it?" James began to panic and his hands hovered over her.

"A sharp pain in my chest." Frowning as she leaned forward.

For the first time in a while, the Healer stepped forward and spoke. "You broke some ribs so you will be sore for some time. I have healed them but you will feel some twinges." She smiled and handed May's mother a vial. "You can go home now if you wish but I want you to have total bed rest for at least two weeks. Liz you know what to do." Smiling at her.

"A Healer never forgets anything." The elder female Potter smiled. When she was younger, Elizabeth Potter was an accomplished Healer.

"I didn't know you used to be a Healer." James smiled at his mother.

"I finished when I fell pregnant with you." She leaned over and ruffled his hair.

"Mum!" He groaned and tried to return it to its usual mess.

"James it was a mess anyway. Don't complain." May smirked as she messed his hair also.

Their father returned with a big smile. "Tonight."

"Really?!" She beamed.

"Yes. Your mother and James will be flooing home tonight." He smiled brightly.

"Will I be able to?" Feeling a bit frightened.

"No, you're going on the Knight Bus with me just to be safe." Thomas Potter grimaced.

"I think I'll be safer flooing." She laughed. "Let's go then."

"Miss Potter just a few more hours and then you can go." The Healer said with a soft chuckle.

* * *

The Potters returned home in peace. May was delighted to be home and be in her own bed for once. Even though she had been confined to bed completely until she was strong enough to walk with aid. It was 2 weeks into the summer holidays when she had the idea of trying to walk again. James stayed at her side for the entire time she came home. He was afraid of losing her again. Hope returned to her, she began to have feeling return to her feet and could move her toes but her legs felt like lead on a good day.

"Mother, I said I'd help her." James spoke sternly.

"What if she will never be able to walk again?" Folding her arms.

"That's why I'm helping her. To walk again. She wants to." Walking to his sister's room with a tray, covered with a silver lid. "Mother she nearly died. Learning to walk again is her living again."

"James..."

"No Mother." He said outside of May's room. "Stop it!" Opening the door to her room, walking in and shutting it behind him.

"She giving you a hard time?" The soft voice of May came from her bed.

"Big time!" He laughed. "So how's my favourite patient?"

"Wanting food." She grinned. "Got any?"

He matched her grin. "Of course." Setting the tray on the space next to her on her Queen sized bed. In a dramatic flourish he pulled away the metal lid to reveal... "Scrambled eggs on toast." He announced.

"You know me too well." She laughed and grimaced slightly. "Damn these pains." Smoothing her hand over her ribs.

"Still giving you trouble?" Nodding his head towards her hand that was still placed over her ribs.

"Yeah." Chuckling a little. "Food. Gimme!" Reaching her hands towards the food.

"Here." Handing her the plate and then placing himself next to her.

"I can feed myself James. My legs are the only things not working properly, not my arms."

"I didn't suggest it." He chuckled, lying on the pillow looking at her.

"You were thinking it." She joked as she put some eggs into her mouth. "These are good." She mumbled.

"Thanks. Lookie cooked them for you especially. And for Padfoot."

"Sirius is here?"

"Yeah. He got here this morning. He can't wait to see you and make fun of you." He smiled as he leaned over and took a piece of toast.

"Hey! That's mine." As her brother bit into the stolen piece of toast. "Make fun of me?" She chuckled. "He'll lose every time."

"I did the job bringing it to you. That's enough work for me, isn't it?"

She giggled. "Too much work." She lifted the plate. "Take this." Holding it out to her brother.

He took the plate from her. "You haven't finished." She ignored him and pushed her bed covers off her legs. "May. May, what are you doing?"

"I want to try, James."

"Ok." He jumped off the bed, putting the plate on her side table and stood at his sister's side. "Ready?"

He helped her swing her legs off the bed. She nodded silently as her feet hit the pale yellow carpet. Her feet were not flat on the soft surface, they rested at an angle.

"I'm ready." She said in a deep breath.

"Ok." He stood in front of her, holding his arms out. She gripped his arms, and slowly pulled herself up. Her balance immediately became unsteady. James' arms reached underneath her arms supporting her.

"Thanks." She chuckled.

"One step at a time May. One step at a time."

"I know." Looking down at her feet. "Here we go." Her right foot began to shake slightly as she transferred her weight onto it as her left foot moved forward slightly.

"Well done sis. Now the next one." He steadied her in his arms. "Could you try to flatten your feet?"

Shakes her head. "No. It hurts." Frowning as she tried and her right leg moved forward.

"You're doing great." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Want to stop?"

"No. I want it to be prefect." She said as she moved her left leg. James stepped back to give her a little space.

"You're doing great." A voice came from the door.

May looked up. "Hello Sirius." Grinning as she moved her right leg again.

"Hello trouble." He grinned. He didn't move from his position as he watched her pick up a little speed.

"You can come in. I don't bite." She chuckled looking back down at her feet.

"Much." James muttered as Sirius took a few steps inside.

"Oi!" She raised her voice at him. "Ow." She groaned as her left leg gave way under her. She began to fall sideways and James lost his balance. Another pair of hands held her where James lost his support of her waist as she was straightened up. She turned her head and was met with a pair of cheeky but secretive grey eyes. "Thanks."

"No problem. But I think you had best rest." He grinned as he moved to her side but still held her waist steady.

"I agree." James said and slowly began to slowly lead her back to her bed. "You've done a lot already."

She sat on the edge of the bed, James helped her place her legs up on the bed and she lay back against her pillows and reached for her food. "I can't wait to get back flying again."

* * *

It took May all of the summer to learn to walk properly. At all times James was at her side and Sirius in the background watching her progress. Her arched feet flattened and she could walk but with the aid of a walking stick.

"You know this stick is useful." May said with a straight face.

"How's that dear?" Her mother questioned with a smile as she had guessed what her youngest child was about to do. The two of them were sitting in the main sitting room with James and Sirius.

"Keeping James in line." Hitting him across the shins with the stick.

"Ow! May! That hurt." Rubbing his lower legs. "Mother!"

"I'm not saying anything."

"Unfair." He grumbled.

"I felt like it." She shrugged as she stood up and began to stroll around the room. "And you were the closest target."

"That's not fair little sister." Running behind her and lifting her up.

"NO!" She screamed but James kept hold of her. "PUT ME DOWN!" She began struggling against him.

"Prongs put her down. She's crying." Sirius shouted and stood up to try and help.

James quickly put her down, she ran to her mother. "May, I'm sorry."

"James, how could you be so insensitive?" Her mother hissed at him as she comforted her daughter.

"I'm sorry. I forgot." He sat next to May who was sitting next to her mother. "May please."

"I'm all right James. I forgive you." Silent tears fell down her cheeks. "You weren't to know. Just bad memories."

"From that night?" Her mother asked holding May's hands between her own. "Did you remember anything?"

"Yes." Tears falling faster.

"What did you remember?" James knelt in front of her and held her face in his hands.

She let out a sob. "Who it was." They watched her in silence waiting for her answer.

"_No Bloodtraitor... Need to get rid of families like yours."_

She let out short gasps as she remembered the drawling voice in her ear. "Malfoy." She gasped.

"What?!" Growled Sirius, who was standing behind James.

"Lucius Malfoy?" James said quietly, staring at his sister. "Mother..." Standing up and not taking his eyes off his sister's face. "Is father home?"

"Yes. He's in his study." She replied kissing May's head, which was resting on her shoulder. In a second James ran from the room. "James!" His mother called after him.

-------

"Father!" James called as he burst into his father's study

"Yes son?"

"It was Lucius Malfoy."

"What was?"

"He attacked May."

Thomas Potter stood up quickly. "She said?"

"Yes." James growled.

"James, calm down son."

"Calm down?!" He shouted. "Calm down?! He nearly killed my sister."

"I know James." Walking to be in front of his eldest child and placing his hands on James' shoulders. "James. I will find him and charge him but I will have to find him first. May will have to testify against him."

"She'll be too scared father." Frowned James.

"I know." Mr Potter nodded. "Let me talk to her." Stepping around James.

"Of course." He followed his father back to the sitting room to where he left his mother, sister and best friend.

----

As they entered the room, they found May and her mother in the same position but with Sirius crouched in front of May, holding one of her hands and cupping one of her cheeks with the other. The pair could see Sirius was speaking softly to May but they couldn't hear him. "May?" Her father said softly. Sirius moved away from her. She took one look at him, left her position and ran into her father's arms, sobbing. Staining his shirt with her tears. "Shh. There there. It will be all right." He stroked her ebony hair as he whispered soothing words to her. "I will find him but..." She raised her head to look at him directly. "I need you to have the confidence to testify against him when I get my hands on him."

"But Papa..." A tear rolled down her cheek to her chin and fell onto her clothing. "I'll be scared. I know it."

"That's why I want you to be brave for me."

"I'll try." She answered with a small smile. "Will you find him?"

"I will." He kissed her forehead. "Now. Go back to beating up your brother."

She giggled and began chasing James with her walking stick until she got tired and fell onto the nearest sofa.

* * *

"This is embarrassing." May groaned as they approached one of the many carriages that the scarlet Hogwarts Express pulled.

"What is?" James asked as he turned to wave at their parents, who were already walking away to the barrier, his face crossed with disappointment. "Pads, save me a seat!" Shouting at his friend who had just jumped on the train.

"I still have to use a walking stick James!" Pushing him to get his attention.

"So?" He chuckled.

"Shut up!"

"What did I say?"

"You know this..." Raising her stick and then putting it back on the ground to support herself. "It's embarrassing."

"You've said." Putting a hand in the small of her back and guided her on to the train. "May, you'll do great."

"Shut up James. KATIE!" Shouting towards her Gryffindor friend.

"Merlin! May!" Pushing her way past students to her friend. "How are you?" Pulling her into a hug. "You look incredible. Oh I've missed you." Pulling away from her. "Come on. We've got a compartment to ourselves."

"I'll see you later James." May grinned at her brother as she was dragged away.

-----

"So...?"

"What?" May looked up from her book at her friends.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Katie quizzed.

"No." May said firmly.

"Come on." Hannah whined.

"No." She said even more sternly.

"Why not?" Katie frowned.

"Because I don't remember much and the things I do remember are too painful to repeat." She snapped at them.

"Oh! Don't have to snap!" Louise scoffed.

"Well stop asking about it." May snapped again and returned to reading her book.

"Don't be such a grump May." Louise said. "We just wanted to know. You kind of disappeared for ages and then you turn up again. We didn't hear from you all summer."

"I nearly died! There! You know the real truth! I nearly died!" Snapping her book shut, gripping her walking stick and standing up. "I broke both my legs, my arm and was in a coma for a long time." She stormed out of the compartment and moved along the carriages, until she found her brother. She slid open the door to his compartment. "Hi. Can I hang out with you lot?" She sighed, looking at the Marauders.

"Oh no! What happened?" James sighed as he helped her into a seat and sat next to her.

"Friends happened. They were bugging me to tell them about the accident." Shrugging her shoulders. "I told them the truth just to shut them up." Laughing a little.

"Well look at my baby sister, standing up to her friends." James smirked.

"You call me 'baby sister' one more time. I dare you." Raising her walking stick. James mockingly flinched away. "Good." She leaned back against the seat and then into James' side. Opening her book silently and returned to reading.

"Anyway, before we were so rudely interrupted..." James smirked at his younger sister who just tutted as she continued to read. "Snivellus, is in need of more hair washing."

"James..." May chuckled. "Try something new. Hair washing is getting old. I don't know, try getting him a date with the Giant Squid or something. I don't know."

"May." James started. "That is the best idea I have heard in a long time." He grinned at her and threw a chocolate frog at her.

"Oi! And thanks for both." Opening her chocolate frog and began eating it. "I am a sister of a Marauder, of course I am going to have amazing ideas in this pretty head of mine." Tapping a finger to the side of her head.

"Wouldn't call it pretty." He said with a grin.

"Oh shut up you." She laughed.

"You still trying out May? There's a chaser position open and the seeker one too." Sirius looked at her with a small smile but eyeing up her walking stick.

"Pads. I may not be able to walk right now but give me time and I'll be beating your ass in a race." Poking her tongue out at him. "Of course I'm trying out. Stupid question." She laughed and took a bite out of her frog and looked at the frog deep in thought. "Turn him into a frog?" She said to herself.

"Nah." James smiled. "He already looks like one." He chuckled as he looked out of the compartment window. "When's the trolley lady coming?"

May looked at the others and rolled her eyes. "Always thinking of your stomach James."

"Shut up you." He chuckled as he glanced up at the compartment door and began messing his hair up.

"What are you doing?" May frowned at her brother. Turning her head to look in James' eye direction. "Ohh." She smirked at the sight of a red head. "Who's that?" Turning back to James, who just shook his head at her. "Oooh. Do tell dear brother."

"May shut up." He turned bright red.

"That, my dear May, is Lily Evans. Your brother's admiration." Sirius grinned wildly, his grey eyes still full of his usual mischief.

"Oh that's Lily!" She chuckled and watched her as girl met her.

"Shut up Padfoot." James said with quiet anger as he watched the red head talking to another girl. "Oh look. Maggie's talking to her."

Sirius' head shot up and started smiling widely as he stood up and walked to the door. "Excuse me Gentlemen and Lady." He smiled as he opened the compartment door. "Hello ladies. Are you willing to join four men and one lovely lady?" His eyes fixed on the dark haired girl standing with Lily.

"I don't think so Black." Lily rolled her eyes and started to pull Maggie away.

"Oh come on Lily. Don't be like that." Her eyes surveying Sirius and pulled her friend inside. "Thanks for the invite." Sitting down and pulled Lily next to her.

May gave them a warm smile. "Welcome to the danger zone." She chuckled and nudged James. "I'm May. The unfortunate person who has to be called James' sister."

Lily smiled warmly but Maggie gave her a small smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lily and this is Maggie." She turned to her but found her locking lips with Sirius. "Well the artist formerly known as Maggie and now known as Sirius' girl."

May laughed. "That was quick." She looked at Maggie and Sirius and shook her head, blushing a little; embarrassed at what she saw but also fascinated.

"Close your mouth. You'll catch flies." James whispered in her ear.

"Sorry." She blushed. "Anyway..." Looking up at Lily. "So you're the Lily Evans. James never shuts up about you at home."

"I dread to think." She glared at James.

"Don't worry, they're all good things." She smiled and flicked her hair being her ear and glanced at Sirius and Maggie. "Think they'll run out of air soon?"

"I doubt it." Lily laughed. She glanced at May's walking stick. "I heard the rumours. How are you now?"

May gave her a wide smile. "Much better thank you. You are the first one who hasn't asked straight away about what happened. Thanks for that."

"Don't want to know. It's your life." She laughed a little. "Potter! Will you stop it?"

"What?!" James and May asked in fright.

"Sorry May. The male Potter next to you." She nodded at James. "Can you tell him to stop staring?"

May let out a giggle. "James..." She put her hand over his eyes. "Stop scaring the poor girl."

"No fair May!" Trying to pull her hand away from his eyes.

May jerked her head to the door. "Go!" She whispered.

"What are you whispering about?" James panicked, causing Remus and Peter to laugh. "Why are they laughing? May what are you doing?" Lily slowly and quietly left the compartment with a stifled giggle.

May removed her hand and stood up as fast as she could and rushed out of the compartment. She leaned on her stick and walked into a figure. "Oh I'm sorry." As the male figure fell to the floor. "I would help you up but I'm having trouble standing up."

"No, it's ok." He looked up at her, smiling. "It's fine."

"I am sorry." She panicked as she looked at him. She smiled a little. _He's cute._ She thought to herself. He had sparkling blue eyes and dark brown hair, that was cropped below his ears and was a little untidy but not as untidy as her brother's. "May." She held out her free hand. "May Potter."

"Joshua Latimer." He smiled and shook her hand gently. "Let me make it up to you." Nodding to the food trolley.

"May." A stern voice came from behind her. "You coming back?"

She turned to face her brother. "Yeah." She turned back to Joshua. "Nice to meet you. See you in school." Locking her eyes with his and smiling.

"Sure." He smiled at her and nodded to James. "Potter."

"Latimer." He said in a plain voice and led May back into the compartment, leaving Lily and Joshua standing alone.

* * *

"Hey." The blacked hair girl smiled at the browned haired boy who was walking towards her.

"Hello." He smiled and sat next to her. They were sitting in the Transfiguration courtyard. "How's your first day been?"

"Usual. Transfiguration with McGonagall first. Nightmare." She tucked a loose hair behind her ear. "Giving us a lecture, which I know was aimed at me, to behave this year."

Joshua laughed. "Figures." He grinned.

"Excuse me?" She said in confusion.

"She is your Head of House, she would be saying it towards you." He smiled. "Flitwick doesn't give us a lecture but just tells us."

May bit her lip a little and pushed another loose strand of her waist length hair behind her ear. "I would have liked to be in Ravenclaw. Too much to live up in Gryffindor." She rolled her eyes a little and smiled but it changed to a grimace as the bell for the next class rang out around the castle. "I've got Potions."

"Oh. I would walk you there but I've got divination and it's like the opposite side of the castle." He stood up and held out his hand for her. She took it with a slight blush growing on her cheek as she stood up.

"It's ok. I'll survive." She leaned on her walking stick a little. "See you later?" She asked hopefully.

"Definitely." He nodded at her with a lop sided smile and walked away from her across the courtyard.

Her blush was now a deep red as she hobbled to the potions in the dungeons for a long lesson with Slughorn and the Slytherins. Across the courtyard a black haired boy with glasses watched her. Hate was his emotion at that moment. Right now, he was going to be very protective of his little sister, especially in her vulnerable position.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for late update! Got a new job and it limits my creative writing! :( I was going to write the Hogwarts years as one school year for each chapter but it doesn't seem to be happening. So the chapters will come when I feel they have finished.**

**A lot of my reviews say I'm rushing. Sorry about that! I'll try my best not to now. This is why I'm cutting up my chapters to whatever I feel like. :D**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are the best things ever! Please for the sake of my insanity! I'm losing my insanity people! Come on!**


	4. Chapter 4: Trials and Twists

**She's Only Potter's Sister**

**Chapter 4: Trials and Twists.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except May! :D Thanks to my reviewers especially Naflower05, who has stuck with me all the way well through the three chapters!**

* * *

May was blissfully happy about her new acquaintance and how things were going. Yes she was only 13 but in her defence she was nearly 14. She shook her head and rolled her eyes as her brother lectured her about seeing a boy.

"We're not together James. We're just friends." She shook her head and turned on her heel. It had been two weeks since they had started the new year of school and May had now been able to not use her walking stick much. It was only needed whenever her legs pained her at night. Her friends did not know what to do on the first night of May's screaming nightmares.

"ARGHHHHH!!!! NO!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!" A voice pierced the silent night in the third year girl's dormitory.

"Bloody hell! What the hell...?" Katie said sleepily as she got out of bed quickly and rushed over to May's bed with the other girls. Hannah had pulled May's curtains back and saw her thrashing around in her sleep.

"MAKE IT STOP!!! JAMES!!! IT HURTS!!!" She screamed, tears streaming from her eyes, her hands gripped onto her sheets so tight her knuckles turned white.

"What the hell do we do?" Katie said in a panic as she hovered over May.

Hannah stepped forward. "Katie, you go and get McGonagall and Louise, you go and get Madam Pomfrey." She sat on the edge of May's bed. "Shh... It's ok May... I'm here. Hannah's here." She tried to stroke May's sweaty hair but the young girl was moving around too much and Hannah was finding it impossible to even get anywhere near her properly.

* * *

Five minutes after May had woken up her whole dormitory, the Gryffindor Head of House and the school matron had rushed in. May had stopped thrashing about but she was still moaning and screaming occasionally.

Madam Pomfrey rushed to May's opposite side and began checking her over. "What happened?"

"She woke us up. She was screaming. Saying something about it hurting and making it stop. She shouted for James a few times when the others left." Hannah said in a calm voice as she stroked May's hair. "Should we tell James?" She turned and looked at Professor McGonagall.

"Not now. I must speak with Professor Dumbledore as I can see this will be a reoccurring event." She said softly as she watched the young female Potter who was whimpering.

"James...." May opened her eyes and looked around at the others. "Ahhh!" She moaned a little. "I need James, he knows what to do." She bit her lip and hid her face against Hannah as she let out a loud moan.

"It's annoying James can't come up here." Katie said softly as she yawned softly.

McGonagall nodded. "It was how the school was built." She sighed as she watched May. "May? May, what's hurting?"

"My legs. They hurt so bad!" She arched her back as if she wanted her legs to go away from her body. "Make it stop Professor! Make the pain go away." She sobbed into her friend's arms as she relaxed a little. "Hannah! Make it stop!"

"I know May. I know." She said soothingly as the other friends watched helplessly. "It will stop." Hannah began humming into her ear softly and May began to calm down but she still groaned from her pains. "Get some sleep May. Please.... Try for me."

"I can't..." May whispered but it was too late, sleep had taken over her. Hannah continued to hold her as the dark haired girl slept in her arms.

"James has to be told before she wakes up." Hannah whispered, trying not to wake May, looking at McGonagall.

"I think the whole of the Tower is awake because of her screaming." The Scottish woman spoke softly. "I will go and see." Walking to the door that led from the room and was greeted by loads of girls standing in the way. "BED! Now! All of you!" All of the Gryffindor girls, aged from 11-18, scattered and returned to their own rooms. The Transfiguration Professor walked down the stairs to the Common Room and saw the majority of the boys had taken refuge in there when the piercing screams began. "Everyone to bed!" All of the boys made their way to the boy's staircase. "Potter."

James had been waiting by the fire with the Sirius, Remus, Frank and Peter. He had guessed the screaming was from his sister and knew he could not go to her. He nodded to his friends, who left along with the rest of the Gryffindor boys. "Is she ok?"

"Why weren't we told about this?" She asked him sternly. "Why did your parents not tell us?"

"Because they don't know themselves." He answered straight away and bowed his head in shame.

"What? How can they not know?" Her eyes wide with surprise as she surveyed the boy's posture.

"It only started happening a few days after we got home. My room and May's room are close together and our parents are in the other half of the house. They like the peace and quiet which May and I are not. But I woke up to the sound of her screaming and shouting my name one night." He looked up at her. "I calmed her down and then found out how to stop the pains."

"How?" She folded her arms across her chest and watched him.

He gave a nervous smile. "Got her to lie on her stomach and then rubbed her calves. That's where the majority of her pain is. Warming them up makes the muscle relax a little and finally stops the pain."

"Why didn't you tell me or Professor Dumbledore? She's clearly still in pain James." Letting her arms fall to her side as she spoke. "Has a Healer seen her?" James only shook his head. "James! Why haven't you told your parents?"

"May begged me not to. She's afraid of being seen as weak in front of them." He ruffled his hair slightly before rubbing the same hand over his face.

"Weak? Another part of the Potter pride." She chuckled wearily. "They need to know, Potter. Madam Pomfrey is looking her after right now. I will tell her what to do if her pains start again. And also her friends." James nodded. "I also suggest you tell your parents relatively soon or I shall be the one telling them." Giving him a curtly nod and walking back up the stairs to his sister's dormitory.

"I'm such an idiot." He ran a hand through his unkempt hair as he went to his dormitory to tell his friends what was happening.

* * *

May had hardly any more pains in the night for the next few weeks but did have the occasional one where her friends were there to help her. The pains seemed to be forgotten whenever someone mentioned Quidditch trials and the pains were replaced by nerves. This year she was going to get on the team, no matter what. She kept away from her brother so they wouldn't argue like they did the previous year. Her legs didn't hurt a lot but she played it down to hide it from the others. They only person who noticed was Lily. Despite her pleading May still went ahead and took part in the Quidditch trials. Her brother did worry about her a lot even expressing his feelings to his friends. "I think May is lying to me."

"Why is that Prongs?" Sirius asked him as all the Marauders sat in the near empty Common Room, the day before the Quidditch trials.

"I just have that feeling." Shrugging his shoulders as he looked at the dying embers of the fire. It was the end of the day and the school week, a relief to the Marauders.

"Like you have the feeling that Evans will marry you?" Remus joked, not looking up from the book he was reading in his lap.

"That will happen!" James smirked as he leaned back on the sofa, he and Remus were sitting on. "We are only in our 4th year. There's still time." Ruffling his hair again with his hand as he glanced over at Sirius, who seemed to be deep in thought. "What is it Padfoot? I can hear you thinking from here."

"I'm thinking about May." He said calmly.

"Oi! That's my sister!" James said in a warningly tone and threw a cushion at him.

Sirius caught it and threw it back at him. "Not like that! She's a sister to me." Rolling his eyes and smiling. "I was just thinking about her and Joshua. I don't trust him. Something about him. I don't know. I just feel it."

"I know what you mean." James nodded slowly as he threw the cushion on the floor. "But I wasn't on about that." He sighed and glanced up in the direction of the girls' dormitories. "Her legs. They will never be the same again."

"What did your parents say when you wrote to them? About May screaming?" Remus asked him quietly, looking up from his book.

"Well they came into school to talk to May and then told me that I should not have hidden it from them." He rolled his eyes. "I have to write to them every time she has an episode." Sighing heavily and staring into the fire. "I'm so worried for her."

"Let's just get her through the Quidditch trials tomorrow." Sirius spoke watching his friend. "That's all she wants."

* * *

"Eat something May. Please." James pleaded with his younger sister. "You need strength to get on the team." James had waited for May to come out of the girls' dormitories so he could walk her to the Great Hall and make sure she had food.

"Shut up James!" She grumbled at him as she ate her toast slowly. "There! I'm eating." She looked around the hall and smiled as Joshua walked up to her. "Hi." She smiled as he sat next to her much to her brother's disgust.

"You want to go for a walk?" He smiled. "I got breakfast." Showing her a napkin folded around some toast. "My treat?"

"Thanks." She smiled as she stood up and followed him out of the Great Hall and then into the grounds. "James was driving me mad!" She chuckled as they sat on the grass near the entrance to the school.

"Nervous?" He asked plainly as he handed her a piece of toast.

"Oh thanks." Taking it and just held it in her hand as she nodded to him. "Yes. A lot." Nibbling the edge of the toast. "I don't know if I'll do it. I feel like I'll just freeze on the pitch."

"You won't." He sat in front of her and held her hand gently. "I thought that when I tried out but then the excitement started. Think about it." He sat up a little more. "Imagine it as your first quidditch game. Your friends cheering for you. That's what I imagined it and I got on straight away."

May was watching him with fascination as he spoke. "Wow. Really?" She grinned at him. "You really love the sport don't you?" Tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Don't be nervous. I know you'll be great."

"You've never seen me play." May chuckled as she cocked her head to the side. "Oh you're my stalker!" She laughed softly.

"Guilty!" He held his hands up in defence. "I'm just guessing." Shrugging his shoulders and looking at her. "I've played against your brother and he's good. So I'm led to believe you're good too."

May laughed softly. "I'll tell you a secret." She gestured with her finger for him to come closer, which he did with a shy smile. "I'm better than him." She chuckled and slowly moved away but she then moved forward and kissed his lips softly. Pulling away quickly and turned away from him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Her cheeks were bright red from embarrassment.

"No, don't be sorry." He said with a smile and cupped her cheek. "I'm glad you did it." He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. He kissed longer than she did but nothing more.

May pulled away from him, only by a few inches. "Yes... Um.... Right." She bit her lip as she grinned a little as she looked between his eyes and mouth.

"Was that your first kiss?" Joshua asked softly as he tucked a loose hair behind her ear again as it kept getting free, thanks to the breeze.

May blushed and nodded. "Yes. Was it ok?" She asked slowly.

"Perfect." He grinned as he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Hey!" A voice shouted from behind them. "Get your filthy hands off my sister!"

"James!" May groaned as she stood up. "Just grow up! We were kissing. That's what couples do! Come on." She calmed her tone to Joshua. "I don't think I want to be out here any longer."

Joshua entwined their fingers together and led her towards the Quidditch Pitch. "You'll be fine. I know you will." He stopped outside the entrance and stood in front of her. "Good luck." He leaned down and placed another soft kiss on her lips, not deepening it at all but keeping their lips pressed together. "I'll be watching." He whispered as he pulled away. "See you after."

As he walked away to the stands to let May get ready for her try outs, she felt a warm sensation in her stomach and a slight tingle lingered on her lips.

* * *

May stood on the edge of the quidditch pitch waiting to be called up for her turn. Gripping her new broom, that her father bought for her when she finally had the ability to walk once again.

"May! You're up!" The Captain shouted to her.

For a moment she felt frozen to the spot but a nudge from her older brother gave her the movement she needed to mount her broom and kicked off the ground hard. The wind rushed by her as she climbed high into the sky. It seemed to take her ages to get to the height that was needed but she felt relieved to be on a broom again. May blocked out all the shouts she was receiving from the crowds of spectators below.

It did not take her long to finish the trial to be a chaser. She felt like her legs would not hold her as soon as she touched the ground. "Wow. That's over." She moved to the benches and sat down as the rest of the trials carried on. Her mind seemed to be elsewhere.

Nervousness had finally settled in as the trials ended. "Right I have chosen our chaser and seeker." The Gryffindor captain looked at all the hopeful Gryffindors who wanted to play. "Right our seeker is Mark Samson." Applause and cheers erupted as his name was mentioned. The other people who tried out to be the seeker stormed off. "Right now for out new chaser." He looked at the potential chasers and smiled gently. "It is May Potter."

May's eyes went wide with surprise and slight fright. "What...?" She gasped as she looked around at everyone.

"YOU DID IT!" Her brother ran up to her, pulled her off the bench and pulled her into a hug. "I knew you would!" He laughed as he hugged her tightly.

May was still in slight shock until she let out a laugh and wrapped her arms around James. "Oh Merlin! I did it!" She shouted with joy. "I did it! James! I did it!"

"I know! I told you so!" He laughed as he lifted her off her feet and spun her around. He put her down back to her feet. "Well done!" He hugged her once more and let her go.

* * *

It took May quite some time to get used to the idea of actually being on the Quidditch team for her own house. "I still can't believe it!" She said to Joshua. "Is this how you felt when you got onto the Ravenclaw team?"

"Definitely. Like all my Birthdays came together." He grinned. The pair of them were outside in the grounds, lying on the grass. May was lying with her head on his chest looking up at the grey sky. "Has it sunk in yet?"

"Nope!" She giggled and turned so she was looking up at him. "When will it?"

"It might not. It took some time for me. It sunk in when it was the day of my first game." He slowly ran a hand through her hair. "It will happen."

She sat up and smiled. "Can we go inside? I'm cold."

"Sure." He nodded as he sat up and stood up, holding his hands out to her. She took them and he pulled her up. "Can I show you something? It is in the castle, so you are going to be warm."

She laughed softly. "Of course." Standing next to him and wrapping her arm around his waist as he put his around her shoulder. "So... Where are we going?" She asked as he led her back into the castle.

"Show you something I found the other day." He grinned and kissed her cheek as they continued inside.

May smiled as he led her through the castle to the seventh floor. "Are you taking me back to my common room?" She frowned slightly.

"No. Patient Miss Potter. Be patient." He smiled down at her as he walked along the seventh floor corridor with her. "Close your eyes." He whispered to her and she obeyed him with a small smile. "Keep them closed." He held her hand and then slowly led her inside a room.

"Can I open them yet?" She asked with a giggle.

"In a moment. Wait." Joshua chuckled. "Nearly there." He let go of her hand. "Open your eyes."

May opened her eyes and smiled in disbelief at what was in front of her. A table with two dinners on them surrounded by candles. "Oh Joshua. It is wonderful."

"It is a well done present for getting onto the quidditch team." Holding out his hand for her. "Would Mademoiselle like to take a seat?"

"Oui Monsieur." She smiled as she took his hand and he led her to her seat. "Oh Joshua, you didn't have to do this." Sitting in her seat.

"I didn't. Well I did but this room helped me." He grinned as he sat in his seat. "Pumpkin juice?"

"Please. What do you mean this room helped you?" Frowning as she watched him pour the liquid substance into her goblet.

"This is the Room of Requirement." He announced proudly.

"Really? I thought it was just a myth. How did you discover it?" Lifting the goblet and sipping it slightly.

"I um... I saw your brother and his friends come in here last month."

May choked on her drink a little. "And he did not tell me? Ohh he is in for it when I get back." She laughed softly. "Well forgetting all that. This looks lovely." Looking down at her food which was just a simple fish and chips. "Traditional."

"Couldn't think of anything else." He chuckled as he started eating.

"Well I must say it is lovely." She said as she took a bite into her fish, that she had cut up. "What's the occasion? It's not my birthday until New Year's Day."

"I know. We hardly spend time together and I thought this would be the perfect way." Reaching over the table and resting his hand over her own.

May smiled nervously at the gesture and pulled her hand away slowly.

"May. What was that for?" He frowned slightly.

"Nothing. I am trying to eat." She smiled softly. "I didn't mean anything against it."

"I know it wasn't." He put down his knife and fork, watching her. "I get the feeling you want to push me away."

"I don't." May said offended. "You are my first boyfriend. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to be in a relationship."

"Then why are you pulling away every time I get close?" He frowned slightly, watching her.

"I don't know!" She said in a slightly panicked voice as she stood up from the table. "I'm not used to this. I need time."

"Time? We've been seeing each other since the beginning of the term. I thought that was enough time." He stood up too and strode over to her, placing his hands gently on her forearms. "I thought you liked me?"

"I do like you." Bending her arms so they were on his waist. "It's just... I'm unsure how to be a girlfriend and I'm trying to learn fast but then it just feels like we're going too fast." She glanced at his hands as they tightened slightly on her arms. "It just feels like it. Not that I don't appreciate it. I love everything you've done and said to me but I don't know any more."

"You don't know any more?" His voice slightly dangerous. "I thought we were great together.."

"We are but I need time to get used to this. You are the first boyfriend I have had." Her fingers stroking his waist softly as her hazel eyes locked with his softening gaze. "Help me?" She smiled softly as he loosened his grip on her arms. "I will only learn if you help me." Stepping close to him, biting her bottom lip nervously as Joshua wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. "Will you?"

"Of course I will. I am sorry. I should have stopped and thought about you more than me." Bending his head down and kissing her neck softly before raising his head again to look at her. "We will rightfully become comfortable with each other." He pulled her against his body. May felt comfortable in his arms but slightly uncomfortable feeling so close to him. "You ok?"

"Yes thank you." She smiled. "But I think our dinner has gone cold." Glancing at the table of cold food.

"I can think of something else." He said cheekily as he bent his head and kissed her lips softly, slowly turning it passionate.

"Joshua." May whispered as she pulled away. "Please..." He cut her off by placing his lips against her own. May melted into his touch but felt like she needed to breath and began pushing him away but he held her close to him. "Stop." She mumbled against his lips. "Joshua please!" Turning her head away. "Stop it!" Pushing him away. "I can't. I can't do this." She moved away from him and towards the door.

"Why not?!" He asked angrily, following her.

"I can guess what it is you want." Spinning around and facing him.

"What's that?" He said in a panic and stopped where he was.

"You just want me for sex. I'm too young! I'm 13! Yes, I'm nearly 14 but that is still too young and it's illegal! If you want sex, go and find it with someone else and not me!" Turning away and walking towards the door. "It's over. Now I can see why James doesn't trust you."

"Oh go running to big brother! Hide behind his robes! Or even Daddy's!" He called to her as she walked out of the door without even glancing back. "Bitch." He muttered as he made the cold food disappear and waited at least 5 minutes before he left the room. As he walked to the Ravenclaw Tower, his mind was thinking about what happened and what might happen. Joshua wasn't afraid of her brother but was now afraid of those who made him pursue Potter's sister.

* * *

May didn't run and tell her brother but she did run. She ran all the way to the Gryffindor Tower, running past her brother and into her dormitory. Her heart broke. She knew that there was a reason a 5th Year boy was interested in her and it was for sex. "UGH!" She exclaimed in a grumble as she lay face down on her bed.

"May?" Hannah asked slowly as she approached her. "What's happened? Your brother sent me up here."

"Men!" She grumbled into her pillow.

"Oh no. Tell me what happened." Hannah's voice sympathetic and caring.

"He pushed me. He was going to fast in our relationship and I told him. Joshua said he would slow down but he didn't. He came onto me too much and too fast." Sitting up and turning and facing her friend.

"Oh May! Majority of boys are only looking for one thing." Hannah spoke soothingly as she tucked a loose strand of May's long hair behind May's ear. "We're having a girlie night tonight. Makeovers and stuff. Joining us?" She smiled knowing May would say yes.

"Definitely." She smiled widely. "If you want I can sneak down to the kitchens and get some food."

"Brilliant idea." Hannah smiled.

"Um... Han? Can you not tell James about what happened?" A guilty look across her face. "He doesn't need to know."

"Sure. I won't tell him." She smiled. "I'll get the girls from the Common Room and we'll get things ready here."

May smiled as the pair of them left the Common Room and went straight to her brother and sat on his lap.

"Um May. As much as I love you I do not want you sitting on my lap." Pushing her off him.

"I know you love me which is why you are going to take me to the kitchens and get me food." She knelt in front of him. "Please Jamie!" Giving him a fake pout. "Please."

"Fine!" He gave a defeated sigh. "I'll just get the cloak." He pushed her away a little so he could get up.

"Thank you!" She called after him as she stood up and sat in his place. "So? Anything exciting happening this weekend with you lot?" Looking at the other three of her brother's friends.

"Don't be so nosy mini Potter." Sirius teased as he poked her in the side. "Nothing exciting actually. What you doing tonight that requires food?"

"Girlie night." She smiled at him. "I would ask you to join us, Black but you're feminine enough."

Remus and Peter began chuckling behind their hands. "She's got you there Pads." Remus said through his chuckles.

"For once I agree with my baby sister."

"I am not a baby!" She stood up and faced her brother. "Ready?" Looking at the cloak in his hands.

"Of course. See you later." He smiled at the others. "Come on shorty."

* * *

The brother and sister walked slowly under the cloak. "So?" James whispered as they walked down the main staircase.

"So what?" She asked innocently.

"Come on. Why did you run through the Common Room earlier? You looked upset May." He stopped walking. "What's wrong?"

"We broke up. You happy? That is what you wanted wasn't it?" A hint of anger in her voice. "Me to be away from boys."

"May..." He sighed. "I'm your big brother."

"So you remind me everyday." She grumbled as they began walking towards the kitchen again.

"May, I'm sorry. I'm just looking out for you." He spoke in defeat. "After what happened to you with Malfoy, I feel like I have to look after you more."

"James. I don't need to be wrapped in cotton wool all the time." Giving a long sigh. "I know it hurt you when I was hurt but I don't need you to always watch over me."

"I know May but I feel like I have to. I've always been there for you." He wrapped an arm around her. "It's always been us two."

"I know." She laughed.

"Shh. Filch." He whispered and pulled her against the wall as the caretaker shuffled past, looking for the source of the laughter.

May put her hand to her mouth to cover her quiet laughter. "Quick." She whispered and nudged him back in the direction in which they were heading.

James chuckled at his sister. "You are definitely my sister. Despite me saying you were adopted."

"You wish. You're stuck with me and we do look like each other. Lucky me(!)" She said sarcastically as they began walking again. "We'll always have each other right?" Asking softly.

"Always. You're my rock." Giving her a one armed hug as they reached the portrait to the kitchens. "Would you like the honour?" Gesturing with his hand.

"Excuse me? What are you on about? You know I have never been to the kitchens before." Looking between him and the portrait of fruit.

"Tickle the pear and you will see." He grinned at her as he pulled the cloak off them.

"Tickle the pear? Really?" Frowning at her brother, who just grinned and nodded. "Fine. I feel silly doing it but..." Shrugging her shoulder and raising her hand to tickle the pear. To May's slight surprise the pear squirmed, chuckled and turned into a green handle. "I love this school." She giggled and followed James inside.

They were given food by very helpful house elves and were about to leave when James stopped May. "Let's have a drink and talk. We haven't done that for a while."

May groaned and sat down at one of the long tables. "Fine." Chuckling as she placed the food for her girlie evening on the table.

"Two teas please." James asked the nearest house elf. "How have you been? I barely see you any more."

"You have your friends and I have mine." May smiled at him. "We both knew this would happen Jamie."

"Yeah I know but I thought we would always get to talk occasionally." He smiled as he put his hands around the cup of tea that was placed in front of him. "Thank you." He smiled to the house elf.

"Thank you." May also smiled and nodded to the house elf who bowed and left them. "So what you want to talk about then, dear brother?" Blowing into her hot tea before sipping it.

"Joshua."

"I knew you would say that." Looking at him and glaring at him. "Just drop it James. We broke up because I felt like I wasn't ready for a relationship."

"May I'm sorry. Like I said I'm looking out for my sister. It's in my job description." He smirked at her but it fell away. "What do you mean? 'Not ready for a relationship'? I thought you wanted to have a boyfriend."

"I did but I've finally realised that I'm not ready to actually be with someone. I'm 13, James! I have no idea what I'm doing." She laughed lightly, sipping her tea again. "I don't know how to be a girlfriend and that scares me."

"May, I don't think anybody our age does know." He chuckled. "I've been trying to get hold of Evans for some time but I can't." He smiled softly.

"Well if you keep calling her Evans then you won't. Come on. Let's go." Standing up, leaving half a cup of tea on the table. "Thank you." She smiled and nodded to the house elves. "Come on, James. I do have to be with my friends. That is why we are here." Picking up the food. "Let's go before we're caught."

Their walk back was quiet and slow. May was still thinking about what James said. "_Nobody our age does know._"

"Thanks James." Smiling at her older brother as she made her way to her dormitory where she could hear laughter already as she walked up the stairs.

"Is she ok?" Sirius asked James as May disappeared up the stairs.

"Yeah. Yes she is." James smiled. "Just perfect."

* * *

May didn't really enjoy her girlie evening as all they talked about was the Marauders. It didn't help that her brother was the most talked about as was Sirius which annoyed her as she saw him as a brother. Her friends insisted that she cut her hair but May protested as she loved her long hair and wanted to grow it much longer that it was.

* * *

The first Quidditch match of the season was Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw. Both May and James had been nervous but for utterly different reasons. May was nervous because it was her first Quidditch match but James was nervous because he couldn't protect his baby sister from the dangers that occurred in the game.

"Leave her alone, James. She will be fine. She's tougher than she looks." Remus stated at breakfast on the morning of the first game, giving May a comforting smile.

"Thank you Remus." She smiled at him nervously as she nibbled on her toast.

Sirius rolled his eyes as he watched her. "Please eat May. You'll play better."

"I play better than you." She teased him but her voice was timid. "I'm all right, thanks Sirius." Smiling a little at him as her eyes flickered to the Ravenclaw table and landed on Joshua, who had his arm around a girl about May's age from his house.

"Forget him May. You can have me instead." Sirius wrapped an arm around her.

"Gerroff. I'd rather eat pins than go out with you." Shrugging his arm off her shoulder. "It would like be going out with my brother." Shuddering jokingly. "But thanks for the offer." Smiling as she returned to nibbling her toast.

"Sirius, if you flirt with my sister again, I'll hit you." James tried to say seriously but a smirk kept becoming present on his lips.

"Oh stop it James." May giggled and shook her head. Her long hair was in a plait which hung down her back. "Leave him alone." Eating the rest of her toast more confidently.

"Good luck today Sirius." A blonde girl stood behind him, smiling widely at him, running her hand through her long blonde hair.

"Yeah thanks, Marie." He grinned like a fool at her. "See you at the party?"

"Sure." She nodded and walked away. May watched the girl with a sly smile as she moved to the top of the Gryffindor table near to the staff table.

"A different girl this week Sirius?" James chuckled as he drank his coffee.

"Lucy was boring." He shrugged his shoulders as he glanced at Marie, winking at her causing her to giggle and blush.

"But what about oh what's her name?" Remus said with a chuckle.

"Oh the one with short brown hair." May commented as she glanced over at Marie.

"Oh um... Sarah." James smirked, not looking at Sirius, who was bright red.

"Well I think we have officially embarrassed him." May laughed lightly as she nudged Sirius gently.

"Oh shut up you three." Sirius pouted as he stared at his empty plate but started laughing. "You know I love girls." Grinning cheekily as he looked up at them. "When we going to the pitch? Roberts has gone already."

"Well he is the captain. Duh!" May rolled her eyes as she stood up from her seat. "But yes I think we should go."

"Confident now?" James asked her as he and Sirius stood up. "See you later Moony." The three of them left the Great Hall together.

James and Sirius spoke all the way down to the pitch about the upcoming game but May was silent. "You'll be fine May." James said wrapping his arm around her. "It's only Ravenclaws."

"That's what I'm worried about." Glancing at a familiar Ravenclaw nearby.

"Oh May. Forget him." James gave her a squeeze of the shoulder. "His loss." Smiling at her.

"I'll knock him out for you May." Sirius smiled for her, waving his beater's bat in front of her.

"Thanks Sirius." She smiled nervously as they entered the changing room. "Merlin I'm nervous." Her heart had begun beating quickly, unable to slow down because of the nervousness.

"Don't worry about it. You are the best chaser I have seen for ages." Sirius wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his side. "Stop your worrying. You will be great. We all know it or you would not have been chosen."

"Thanks." She whispered and leaned into his embrace and then pushed him away. "Wow Black! You actually care."

"Course I do. Got to look after Prongs' sister." Smiling gently at her as he changed into his Quidditch robes. "Or Prongs will be after Padfoot."

May laughed loudly as she too changed into her new Quidditch robes, where her last name was printed on the back. "Let's get this show on the road." Her voice quiet and timid as she stood up straight, her broom in her right hand.

"Relax." James whispered in her ear as the team walked towards the pitch.

May's hand was tight around her broom, so tight that her knuckles turned white. "I am relaxed." She lied, biting her bottom lip.

"Liar." James chuckled. "You're biting your lip and that means you're lying." He laughed lightly. "Just pretend it's me and you having a game at home."

"But with hundreds of people watching and more players." She chuckled wryly as they mounted their brooms. Taking a deep breath and exhaling it slowly, May kicked off the ground and soared high above the pitch. It felt natural and perfect as she flew her broom towards her position, readying herself to get to the quaffle and play her favourite games. The wind was blowing around her and it partly muted the shouts and cheers of the spectators in the stands. Her heart was racing as she waited for the game to begin. The bludgers and snitch were released and soon after the quaffle was thrown into the air and the game was underway.

* * *

The cheers were deafening as the Gryffindor Seeker caught the Golden Snitch and the Gryffindors were celebrating in the tower until the early hours. May was still in shock from her first game where she scored 6 of their 20 goals, which she was very proud of.

Sitting near the entrance to the Common Room, May watched the remaining students continuing their celebrating. Namely the Marauders. She was out of her Quidditch robes and now in normal clothes, her long hair out of the confines of its plait and hanging down her back.

"Need the company?" Lily sitting opposite her.

"Please." May smiled softly. "How are you?"

"Good thank you. Yourself? Glad the first match is over?" Her green eyes watching her.

Letting out a nervously laugh. "Definitely but there are more to come." Running a hand through her hair as she took a sip of the drink she held in her hand. "The first one is over and I know I won't be as nervous as I was today."

"True. I don't know how you do it. Fly around, chasing after a ball and nearly getting hurt by two other balls." Her eyebrows high and her eyes wide in slight fear and surprise.

"It's a gift." Shrugging her shoulders and laughing lightly. "It's like I don't understand how you can always have your head in a book and be thinking about school work. My head would explode."

"Ugh!" James said as he joined them unexpectedly. "Wouldn't want that. You make a mess anyway so we don't want more of it about." Sitting next to her. "Well done today baby sister."

"Thank you big brother. I know I was amazing." Grinning proudly.

He turned away from May and looked at Lily, who was close to glaring at him. "So Evans? Ever going to go out with me?"

"No." She stood up and went straight to her dormitory.

"She does have a first name." May rolled her eyes as she gave her brother her empty goblet and stood up. "I'm going to bed." Walking away from him.

"Don't be such a grump May." James chuckled as he watched her disappear up the stairs before returning to the other Marauders to continue the celebrations.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Plus I'm sorry for not putting more information about the Quidditch game but I tried and it sounded rubbish. If you'd like to know the score was 350 – 150. Also the pains in May's legs will be signifigant. They are in the story for a reason.**

**It should be heating up soon. No worries. Please review! It makes my day! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Fights and Attractions

**She's Only Potter's Sister**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Harry Potter and the franchise. I only own May Potter. She's a figment of my crazy imagination.**

**A/N: I need more reviews! It motivates me to actually write.**

**Many people have story alerted this story and have not reviewed! Please!!! :D When I get to 20 reviews, I will update the next chapter.**

**:D A BIG thanks to Naflower05, who has been such a faithful reviewer. Sorry I don't update as much as I want to.**

**- - - - - - -**

**Chapter 5: Fights and Attractions**

The Christmas holidays were soon upon the Gryffindors and the majority of them were going home for Christmas except 5 of them. James and May had to stay in school for the holidays because their parents had to go away for official business; which they never shared with their children. Sirius had decided to stay rather than face his parents. Lastly were two 6th years, who were quiet and kept out of everybody's way. When the rest of the students left for the holidays James, Sirius and May took advantage of being able to sit in the comfy chairs by the fire and talking late into the night.

"Come on May." Sirius pleaded. "What happened with you and Joshua?"

"No! No no no no!" Shaking her head and avoiding his gaze. "It has been over a month since we broke up and I do not wish to talk about it." Her gaze fixed on the flames.

"May, come on." James spoke softly. "We just want to know if he did anything to you."

"He didn't!" She turned and glared at him. "We just didn't... I didn't want a relationship. There! Now drop it, James." Her glare turned to pleading. "Please. It's the Christmas season, let's not fight." Giving Sirius a small wink and notably flickered her eyes to the window, where it shown the snow had started to fall heavily. "You up for it?" She gave the Potter smirk.

James turned and looked out the window, when he turned back to look at her, a smile was spread across his face. "Of course." Both he and May stood up and sprinted up to their respective dormitories, leaving behind a chuckling Sirius, who followed after James but not as fast as his friend.

May was the last one back to the common room as she was fully dressed with coat, scarf, hat, clothes and a few more layers. The boys looked at her strangely. "What? I want to stay out there as long as I can." Smiling softly as she straighten her black hat. "Ready?"

"Definitely." James grinned at her. "Let the war begin."

"I will win again." May gloated as they left the Common Room and made their way outside. The excitement radiated from all three of them.

"I doubt that my darling sister as I do have someone to help me." Nudging Sirius next to him.

"Think again Prongs. I am my own army. Three way war?" Smirking as they reached the Grand Staircase and walked down the many stairs to reach the ground floor.

"Oooh. I like it." May smiled at the two of them. "But you have to promise not to join forces and gang up on me." Raising an eyebrow at them as they reached the main doors and made their out into the cold grounds, where the snow was still falling heavily and the entire grounds were covered in a white blanket of fresh snow. "Wow. Never ceases to amaze me." May gasped as she looked around the grounds. "Always so beautiful."

"How did I guess you three would be the first out?" An amused voice spoke from behind them.

"Hello Professor." The three of them spoke to their headmaster.

"What you except us to do? Stay inside?" James laughed lightly.

"Of course not. Enjoy the rest of the day, Mr Potter, Mr Black and of course Miss Potter. Please try to not bring any snow back inside the castle, I think Mr Filch will not be very happy about cleaning it up after you and do not let him catch you if you are late back in." He chuckled lightly and then turned to go back inside. "Oh!" Turning back to them. "Have fun." Smiling as he walked away, humming a soft tune.

The three of them looked at each other before laughing and running out into the school grounds and into the snow. The soft snow crunched under their feet as they walked. Snow continued to fall as they walked further, slowly May bent down and scooped up a load of snow into her hands. Quietly she stalked behind James and then threw it right at his head.

"Hey!" He grumbled but he still had a smile across his face. "We haven't even started yet." Bending over to scoop up some snow but Sirius' body collided with James'. "Ow!" James grumbled but turned onto Sirius and began wrestling with him.

"Come on children." May rolled her eyes at them. "We have a war to start." She grinned at them both as they both stood up, covered in snow and jumped at her. She groaned at the impact but laughed when they hit the ground. "Get off!" She shouted but reached for two handfuls of snow and pressed them into their hair. "Got you!" She laughed victoriously and tried to move away from them but was met with two snowballs in the face. "Hey!" She giggled and managed to escape from their clutches and run across the grounds towards the Black Lake.

"Come here!" James shouted after her as he threw a lump of snow at Sirius before running away from his best friend and after his sister. "I'll get you May!" He shouted as he watched her disappear into a clump of trees. "Hiding in some trees won't help you!" He shouted forward and then glanced back to see Sirius running towards him with a handful of snow. James began running quickly in the direction May had ran.

May was kneeling in the snow behind a bush and was busy making loads of snowballs. One of her's and James' rules is they were not allowed to use magic and so they always left their wands in the castle to avoid temptation. She kept straining her hearing to listen for nearby footsteps. Continuing to make snowballs, she heard fast footsteps approaching her. Smirking she got ready to launch her first snowball at whoever it was.

"Come out May. I know you are here." James' voice sounded low and dangerous as he moved slowly across the snow, closer and closer to her hiding place. "Come out, come out, come out wherever you are." He chanted slowly.

May took a deep breath held a snowball in her right hand and jumped up, found James and threw a snowball at his back. "Got you!"

"Ow!" He grumbled and spun around and threw a snowball at her, hitting her in the stomach.

"Oof." May gasped at the impact of the snowball but bent down quickly and threw one at him but missed as he ducked behind a tree. "You can't hide from me James!" She shouted and was about to run out and catch him when Sirius came into view. She smirked as she threw the next snowball at him, hitting him in the side of the head.

"What the...?" He gasped at the impact of the cold substance. "Of course." He smirked and threw his own at her, which hit her shoulder.

"I'll get you for that Black!" Bending down, scooping up a load of snow and launching it in his direction but missed.

"Poor aim for a chaser." He teased. "Argh!" He shouted as James pelted loads of snow at him.

"Remember to watch your back, beater." James smirked and ducked behind the nearest tree as two lots of snow were thrown at him. "Missed me!" His voice spoke from behind the tree.

Sirius looked at May and nodded slowly, silently pointing to one side of the tree. May understood, gave him a small smirk and shovelled loads of snow into her hands and slowly crept to one side of James' hiding place and Sirius crept to the other side, he too had a pile of snow in his gloved hands. The pair of them reached James' tree and smothered him with the snow in their hands.

"That's not fair!" James cried as he bent down and threw snow at May first and then at Sirius before running around Sirius, pushing him into May and running off into the direction of the Castle, laughing.

Sirius fell into May, causing them both to fall onto the ground with May flat on the ground and Sirius on top of her. "Oh Merlin, I'll get him." He looked down at May, the pair of them laughing. Sirius had his hands either side of her head to keep off most of his weight. "We'll get him for that." He looked down at her, forgetting to move.

Her black hair was fanned out around her face. Snow speckled her dark locks and her eyelashes. "Sirius... We need to get moving if we're to catch him." Still laughing lightly but by the time she had ended her sentence, her tone was quite sincere and her hazel eyes were locked with his grey orbs. "Sirius...." She whispered and stopped breathing when she noticed him lowered his lips closer to her own. Closing her eyes, she waited for the moment when she felt his lips against her own but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw him further away than before.

"I'm sorry. You must be cold down lying in the snow." He stood up quickly and held out his hands.

Gingerly May took them both and he pulled her onto her feet. "Thanks." She mumbled and walked away. "Great(!) I'm all wet now. I'm going to have to go in now." Grumbling as she refused to look back at Sirius.

"You ok?" He jogged up beside her.

"Yeah. Like I said I'm cold." Wrapping her arms across herself, daring not to look at him. "I'll go inside, tell James."

"May..." He stepped in front of her. "I was going to kiss you. But..."

"You immediately remembered that I'm James' sister." Rolling her eyes at him and stepping around him. "Don't waste your breath, you're just as bad as them all. All boys are scared of liking me because of James. Oh and of you too." Calling over her shoulder at him and tried to run up to the castle but the deep snow limited her speed.

"May, please... I didn't kiss you because you're James' sister. I didn't kiss you because I thought you saw me as a brother." Rushing to her side and grabbing her hand in his.

"I do see you as a brother but not in the way James is to me. I see you as a friend who near enough lives with us. If we had met when we were younger and became friends, then yes I would probably see you as a brother right now, a brother like James." She stopped walking but did not let go of Sirius' hand. "Just friends." She murmured softly and glanced at her shoes before looking back up at him. "Please." She whispered and pulled her hand gently away.

"Of course." He nodded and watched her walk away from him. Closing his eyes, he calmed himself down and fisted his hands to stop himself from chasing after her. "Pull yourself together Sirius." He muttered to himself as he walked off in search of James. "James!" He called out as he walked through the snow. "James! Come out! May's gone in!"

"Aww what?" He appeared from behind a snow bank. "Why has she gone in?"

"Well when you pushed me, I fell into her and she fell into the snow. So she's basically wet and wants to go in and get warm." Shrugging his shoulders slightly and rolled his eyes. "So it's your fault." He smirked. "Shall we go in too? It is getting late as well." Suggesting to James but really he wanted to try and talk to May.

"Yeah. Snow will still be here tomorrow." James chuckled. "I'm glad you didn't go home." Smiling at his friend as the two walked side-by-side to the castle. "It would have been fun with just May and I but even more now you are here."

"Thanks mate. Glad I could stay. Nice to lie to the parents occasionally." He smirked. "Dear Mother and Father, Would it be possible for me to stay in school for the Christmas holidays as I wish to devote myself to my studies? Yours sincerely Sirius." Sirius continued to smirk as he recited his letter to his parents which he had sent two weeks ago.

"Nice." James nodded and let out a sigh as the warmth of the school hit them. "I am definitely staying inside now. I can feel my fingers again." Laughing softly as they climbed the main staircase of the school.

- - - - - - - - –

May thought about hiding in her room from Sirius would be the best option but she knew it would worry James about her if she didn't make an appearance in the Common Room. She changed into comfortable clothes which were a pair of jeans and a baggy white t-shirt. Her long black hair was tied back from her face and was in a ponytail, hanging down her back. Taking a deep breath she left her dormitory and returned to the Common Room.

As she reached the bottom of the steps, James and Sirius entered the Common Room, she could not meet Sirius' eyes but she pretended nothing had happened. "Well, hello. Sorry I cut short the fun. I got wet." Shrugging her shoulders and walked to the comfy chairs next to the fire. "Go and change you two or you will be ill." Laughing lightly at the lanky boys with wet hair before looking at the roaring fire.

The two shook their heads and walked towards the boys' dormitories. Sirius walked behind James and was able to look back at May, who was concentrating on the fire and not looking at him. He turned back and walked up the stairs, following James.

When she knew they were gone, May turned and saw Sirius' retreating back. "Oh, leave it be May." She spoke to herself. "It means nothing." Pulling her long hair over her shoulder, in front of her, she played with the ends as she watched the flames dance in the fireplace. "Boys!" She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"May..." Sirius whispered as he moved into the Common Room and sat next to her. "Can I speak before James comes down?" Her silence was his answer to carry on. "May, I want you to know that I would never treat you like..." He was cut off by James coming down the stairs from the dormitories. "You will have a great birthday with us." Sirius smiled at May, who returned the smile back.

"Of course you will May. You have me and Pads here." Sitting in between them and putting an arm around each of them. Sirius pushed his arm off but May moved closer to James. "At least my little sister still loves me." James smiled and held her tighter.

"Thanks James." May muttered.

"What for?" He asked curiously.

"Just being you." She chuckled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Never change." Glancing over at Sirius, who's jaw was clenched and he was staring into the fire, knowing those simple words were also aimed at him.

"I will never change." James kissed the top of her head. "Never in a million years." Wrapping his other arm around her too.

"But that does not include what I said about Lily. Leave her alone. You are scaring her." May laughed lightly as she moved her arm and wrapped it around her brother's stomach.

"Oh come on May. You know that Lily loves me really."

"Yes. Like a hole in the head." May laughed lightly as she looked into the fire.

James laughed. "Give her time. She will realise that she loves me."

"Of course James. Whatever you say James." Speaking sleepily, her eyes growing heavy as she fell asleep in James' embrace.

"Must have worn her out." James whispered as he held May against him. He glanced at Sirius and smiled. "You ok? You seem quiet."

"Thinking." Sirius said plainly.

"About...?" James pushed. "The next girl?" He chuckled when Sirius didn't answer. "You are a right Casanova."

"A what?" He frowned at James.

"Me neither. May called you it the other day when we were talking about your latest girlfriend." James chuckled. "Pass me that blanket." Nodding to a blanket draping over the arm of one of the armchairs. Sirius stood up, took the red woollen blanket from the chair and placed it over May instead of giving it to James. "Thanks." Making sure May was comfortable and covered up. "You can go to bed when you like. I'll stay down here with her."

"Nah mate. I'll stay too. Keep you company." Sirius chuckled and stood up and sat in one of the comfy chairs. "There. You've got more room now." He smiled and looked at May, who was sleeping silently in James' arms.

"Is she ok?" James asked with a raised eyebrow as he noticed Sirius watching May.

"Yes. Yes. Yeah." Sirius smiled. "I thought she was faking it. I was waiting to catch her out." He smirked and turned to look into the fire.

"Oh right." Sounding a little unconvinced but rested his cheek on the top of his sister's head. "Night May." He whispered softly to her.

All three of them slept in the Common Room and woke up with stiff bodies from sleeping awkwardly. May smiled to them both and disappeared to her dormitory to change. Though she briefly glanced at Sirius, she could not put the full happiness into her smile towards him.

"Why? Why?" She repeated over and over again as she paced her silent and empty dormitory after she had changed into a pair of jeans and pale yellow tee shirt. "Why now? What's changed? Sure, I had a crush on him before but now he likes me?" She ran her hands through her long hair. "Why?!" She grumbled and sat on the edge of her bed. Staring in front of her. "Give him a chance?" She spoke thoughtfully and sighed heavily. "No, no I won't." Biting her lip as she stood up and slowly walked to the door. "I will not give in so easily." She marched out of the room and straight down the stairs to the Common Room. "Empty." She gave a relieved sigh but she certainly wanted to speak to Sirius and tell him properly but she knew that she would not be able to look at him without blushing or stuttering over her words.

"May..." Sirius' familiar voice came from the chair by the fire. "Please." He stood up and into May's view. She started to make her way to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "May wait please." He jumped over the sofa and rushed and stood in front of her. "Please can we talk?"

"Not here." She mumbled and glanced at the portraits, who seemed to be talking quietly to each other but were glancing at the two of them because of Sirius' leap over the sofa. "Too many witnesses." Walking around him and out of the Common Room, Sirius following close behind. The pair walked in silence to the seventh floor. "I don't know how to get in here." Gesturing her hand to the bare wall.

"What do you want?" Sirius spoke with an amused smile.

"Just a classroom where no one can get in and disturb us." May spoke softly, not looking at Sirius.

"Of course." He nodded and paced in front of the blank wall concentrating on the thought of a classroom where they would be disturbed. The door appeared and the two of them walked inside. "What is it you wished to say?" Moving to a desk and sitting on it.

May moved to the desk opposite him and sat across from him. "I wanted to tell you something where I could not be disturbed by James and for him finding out what I am about to say." She took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them, locking them on Sirius. "I like you." She whispered softly. "I like you." Speaking slightly louder than a whisper. "More than a friend." A blush was definitely present on her cheeks. "I have only just realised when you nearly kissed me yesterday." She ran a hand through her long black hair, keeping her eyes fixed on the boy sitting in front of her. "I was afraid to admit it to you because I was scared of James." Looking away from him and looking to her right at the stone wall there. "I did not want to say anything because I know how much James depends on you as a friend and a sort of brother."

"I know what you mean." Sirius smiled and jumped from his position and sat on her right. "May, why do you think I was afraid to tell you? Not because of the fact that James might kill me for even thinking about kissing his little sister. I didn't tell you because I valued James' relationship with you!" Gesturing with his left hand to her. "You two are more like twins than anything. He has been protective because of what happened with Malfoy and he has the idea that every boy who likes you will treat you like Malfoy would have."

May gave a nervous laugh and turned to look at him. "I know what you mean. I am scared of Malfoy but not like I was that night and I am glad that James feels the need to protect me 24/7." Laughing more confidently as she began to relax in his presence. "I think we shouldn't repeat this conversation to anyone especially James." Smiling gently.

"I agree. Especially James or he'll cut off my balls if he found out that I fancied his baby sister." Rolling his eyes as he said the words baby sister. "So? What do we do from here?" He reached his hand over and placed it over her hand.

She turned her hand in his grasp and entwined their fingers together. "I don't know. See how it goes?" She said timidly and shrugged her shoulders.

"Couldn't agree more." He held her hand gently and leant closer to her. "How about this?" Tilting his head to one side and softly kissed her on the lips.

"I liked that." She whispered when he pulled back. "A great start." Her eyes flickering from his eyes to his lips, she moved slightly closer to him. "A very great start." He moved closer again in order for their lips to touch once more. Their second kiss was soft and gentle, neither progressed any further. "James..." May said her brother's name as she pulled away from him. "He will be wondering where we are."

He cupped her cheek and then ran his hand through her long hair. "Of course." He jumped off the desk and held out his hands to her. "Come on. I'll think of an excuse on the way." She took them and jumped off the desk to stand in front of him. "Let's go." He let go of one of her hands and led her out of the Room of Requirement.

"Thought of anything yet?" She chuckled as they walked back towards the Gryffindor Tower.

"No." Sirius rolled his eyes in defeat. "How did you know about the Room of Requirement?"

May shrugged a shoulder. "Joshua showed me. We had a meal in here. It was the day we broke up." She felt a comforting squeeze from him. "I don't think it would have worked out properly in the end." Laughing nervously, not wanting to reveal the truth to him.

"May... Are you okay?" He asked her slowly, stopping as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Yes, just thinking about James and what he would say if he know about the two of us." Lying as best as she could.

"Me too. Shall we keep it between the two of us for now?" He smiled gently as his thumb made lazy circles on the back of her hand. "I don't think I'd be able to survive James."

"Me neither." She laughed softly as she glanced at the portrait. "Any excuse yet?"

"Nope." He chuckled. "I'm sure we'll think of something when we have to face him. Liquorice wands." He let go of May's hand as he gave the password to the Fat Lady, who swung open to reveal James walking towards it. "Hey Prongs. Been looking for you."

"You knew I was in the bathroom." Stepping out of the portrait hole.

"No I didn't. I thought I heard you leave the dormitory." Sirius just shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. Breakfast?"

"Sure." James nodded and he looked between Sirius and May. "Awwww. Did you help Pads to look for me baby sister?"

May scoffed and laughed. "No. I went for a walk, needed to clear my head." Walking ahead of them. "Last one to breakfast is a rotten egg." Starting off at a sprint towards the Great Hall.

James and Sirius looked at each other and ran after May, who was quite far ahead of them.

- - - - - - - - - -

May and Sirius were able to hide their relationship very well from James. They gave each other sly glances but the majority of the time they just acted as if all was normal. As if they were just friends. Christmas Day was approaching fast and the three of them were excited at spending the morning opening their presents from their families, well Sirius included the Potter's as his family because his own parents did not treat him fairly where James and May's parents did.

Christmas Eve evening, the three of them sat in the Common Room in front of the fire. The House Elves left them some mince pies and some butterbeer. None of them wished to go to sleep but each of them were slowly getting more and more tired. "Come on." Sirius spoke up. "Let's go to bed before May falls asleep against James again."

"Hey!" May shouted at him and frowned. "We had a busy day that day." Poking her tongue out at him before standing up. "Sorry James but you were very uncomfortable to sleep on. So I will be sleeping in my own bed tonight." Walking away from them towards the stairs. "Night." She called over her shoulder and disappeared up the stairs.

"I am so glad she is not with Joshua any more." James announced as soon as his sister was out of sight.

"Why?" Sirius asked curiously, turning to look at his friend.

"I don't know. I just didn't trust him." James shrugged a shoulder in a bored fashion.

"James, you don't trust any boy with your sister." Sirius added in nervously, but James did not sense the nervousness.

"True." He nodded and laughed. "I got to be like that. I am her big brother and big brothers protect their little sisters from the boys."

"You do know you are going to have to let her like boys." Sirius nudged his friend. "She's 13 years old, of course she is going to notice that we exist." He gave a barked laugh as James turned slightly white. "Come on James. Admit it. You wish her to never notice that boys exist. Though I must say it is too late to protect her from us."

"Us?" James questioned him.

"Excuse me? I'm a girl?" He smirked cheekily and they both laughed at the comment. "I was just saying that May is a teenage girl and will eventually want to have a boyfriend."

"I know but I would rather it be someone I can trust and I know will not hurt her."

"Someone as dashing as me?" Sirius feigned jokingly.

"You? Yeah right(!)" He said sarcastically. "I'd rather her date the Giant Squid than someone who has a different girl each week."

"The Giant Squid?" Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Too many tentacles." Laughing as he spoke. "James be reasonable. You can't protect May forever. She'll go mad."

"More than usual." He chuckled. "I'm off." Standing up and stretching. "Coming up?"

"Nah. Going to stay here for a bit longer. Need to think." Turning his head and looked into the fire.

"Take your time." James nodded as he too disappeared to the boys' dormitory. He knew Sirius liked to be alone for a while, just to think. He never asked what he thought about as he thought it would interrupt Sirius' state of mind.

Sirius stayed in his place, staring into the dying embers of the fire. Too many things were crossing his mind. His family mainly. Well the ones who were meant to be his family. Then the words from James repeated in his mind. "_I'd rather her date the Giant Squid than someone who has a different girl each week._" Was that how everyone saw him? As a womaniser? "I probably am."

"Probably what? Mad? I have to agree with that." May's voice came from beside him. "Lunatic? Not so much." She sat next to him, facing him, her arm resting on the back of the sofa. "I'd say you were probably crazy, more than anything."

"Thanks(!)" He said sarcastically and turned his body to face her, mirroring her body position. "Then I get to say that I think you are crazy too."

"What for? Liking you?" She raised an eyebrow as her hazel eyes studied him. "I know I am. I was crazy before I even met you." Wrinkling her nose as she joked.

"True." He chuckled as he reached his fingertips out slightly, to touch May's. Just the tips touched. "Why you out of bed? I thought you were tired."

"I was but I realised I wasn't by the time I got upstairs." Giving him a lazy grin. "I thought both or one of you would still be up."

"Just me. James has just gone to bed." Moving his hand more so he was covering her smaller one. "I like to think before I go to bed."

May scoffed softly. "Don't hurt yourself."

"I won't." He smiled as his fingers rubbed the top of her hand. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"You mean us?" Raising an eyebrow at him. He only nodded in response. "I don't know." Shrugging a shoulder. "I mean I like you. I do but I was just thinking about..."

"James." He finished the sentence for her and nodding slowly. "I know what you mean. I was thinking the same thing."

"What shall we do?" Her gaze fixed upon their hands; his remained comfortably on top of her own.

"Do you want to give it a try? Without James knowing for now?" He watched her tense up and slowly pull her hand away.

"You know I can't keep secrets from James for long. Not a secret like this." Moving her hand so it was resting in her lap. "I can't do that." Shaking her head, a loose curl from her plait fell in front of her face. She looked back up at him, tucking the curl behind her ear. "James and I have never been able to hide secrets from each other."

"You're hiding the truth to why you and Joshua broke up." He raised an eyebrow at her as she began fidgeting under his gaze.

"There is nothing to talk about." Turning her head away him and looking into the fireplace. "I didn't want a serious relationship with him and he did." May knew that this was partly the truth but she wasn't telling Sirius how far Joshua wanted to take their relationship. She knew he would go straight to James.

"So, us trying to be together is pointless?"

"Yes if we are going to hide it from James." Her eyebrows furrowed. "You think he will disapprove of his little sister going out with her brother's best friend, who so happens to have a different girl stuck to his hip every other week."

"You are not like any of those girls." He stood up, looking down at her. "You are so different to them."

May stood up to face him. "I know I am. I can walk away from you now and I know it will hurt our friendship."

"Hurt our friendship? What does that mean?" Folding his arms to stop himself from getting angry with her.

"I like you Sirius and we've kissed. So if I walk away because we both believe there is no point to this relationship, I know we will both be hurt. I know I will be."

"Then don't walk away from it." He stepped forward to her but she took a step back, keeping a distance between them.

"I have to! You want to hide the fact about us from James! I can't do that!" Tears began to form in her eyes. "We can be together but on the condition that we tell James. If you do not want to and then we cannot have one." She paused, giving him enough time to answer but when she received no answer from him, she spoke. "I see. You would rather keep me hidden in the shadows than face James' protection over me." She turned on her heel and disappeared back to her dormitory.

Sirius watched after her, taking a deep breath to calm his temper. He knew she was right but he couldn't be with her and James would never give his blessing for them. James would never speak to him for even thinking about May as his girlfriend. Ever since the incident with Malfoy, James was very protective of his little sister. May didn't even know what James had done. He and Sirius had taken Joshua aside and told him the terms for being with May. Strangely he had been quite relaxed about the threats James gave him.

Sirius returned to his seat on the sofa in front of the dying fire. Again his thoughts returned to him but they were filled with the dilemma of him and May. He truly liked her but her stubbornness and loyalty for her brother were standing in their way. They needed time and perhaps in time they would realise that they were only friends rather than anything more.

* * *

**A/N: Just a teaser about May and Sirius' relationship, sorry I cut it off so soon but don't worry about it. I might skip a few years to progress their relationship quicker. What do you think?**

**QueenoftheDiamondDogs**


	6. Chapter 6: Truth and Belief

**She's Only Potter's Sister**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Blah blah blah!**

**A/N: Again! Please take the time to review. It's not that hard! I love getting the e-mails through that I have a review! Brightens up my day.**

**Wow! Reached 20 reviews! I shall be kind and say when I reach 25 reviews I will update the next chapter. Once I have finished writing it. :D**

**- - - - - - - – - - **

**Chapter 6: Truth and Belief**

May pretended as if nothing happened between her and Sirius. She carried on as if they had never kissed and had never admitted to each other their feelings. She knew she had to. She did not wish to live with the lie.

Sirius was different. Every time he was alone with her, he tried to speak to her but she shook him off like rain. It hurt him as she acted this way but he knew it was his fault for her reaction. Keeping a secret from James was a bad idea, especially if the secret involved his sister.

The two of them spent weeks apart. May spent more time with her friends rather than with her brother. Though she did prefer being with her brother than her annoying room mates. The separation between the pair of them seemed to do them both good. Two months went by since their Christmas Eve break up and Sirius was already with another girl. May just shrugged off the slight jealousy and continued on.

Remus was the only person to notice the tension between the two of them. He would have asked them both but he felt it wasn't his place and thought they had just had a falling out like normal. He knew May and Sirius had a relationship just like May and James did. A brother and sister. Though there were times he was suspicious of their behaviour. The occasional sneaky glances from across the Common Room raised his suspicions even more.

One night Remus and Sirius were alone in the Common Room as James and Peter went to the kitchen for some snacks. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Sirius spoke in confusion, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What's going on between you and May?" Remus asked straightforwardly.

"What?" Sirius faked confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"I've been watching the pair of you since I got back from the Christmas holidays and neither of you are very good at being conspicuous. Constantly looking at each other. I am surprised that James hasn't noticed." Raising an eyebrow at him. Sirius remained silent and did not look at Remus. "You going to tell me then or shall I just go and ask May?"

"No!" He said in a panic. "Don't." Looking at his friend and shaking his head. "Just don't, Moony. She's hurt."

"Did you hurt her?" He spoke threateningly, a slight flash of amber in his eyes.

"No! Merlin no! I could never hurt her! Moony, calm down!" Putting his hands up in protection, knowing that a full moon was close and Remus' temper was short. "I have not hurt her physically. Just emotionally." He closed his eyes as he thought about what had occurred between him and May over the Christmas holidays. "I told her I liked her more than a friend and a brother." Opening his eyes and looking at Remus. "We kissed but on Christmas Eve, we talked. She wanted to tell James but I wanted to keep it secret for a while." Looking down at the carpet. "It was stupid thing to say."

"She's too loyal to James." Remus nodded as he spoke. "I understand. But I can tell she is still upset. I think she does like you still Pads but as always James comes first."

Sirius nodded. "Which is the reason for both our excuses." He rolled his eyes a little. "I will try and forget about her that way." Shrugging his shoulders. Remus only nodded and watched as his friend obviously brooded over the fact of losing a relationship with May. "She's different to other girls Moony. I don't know how to describe her but she is. May is May." He laughed pathetically as he spoke. "I am just going to leave it now. Nothing I can do."

"Probably the best thing to do." Remus nodded as he looked at the portrait hole, which had just opened. "I won't tell James. I promise."

"Thanks Moony." Looking over as James and Peter walked in and over to them. "So what did you bring this time?"

- - - - - - – - - - - -

Sirius and Remus hid the fact of a small relationship between Sirius and May from James but May had told no one and had no intention to. Though May was struggling to keep the secret from James. She avoided him as best as she could and immersed herself in work to avoid him at all costs. To her surprise, Joshua apologised to her and wanted to try again. She reluctantly agreed but on her conditions, that he would not pressure her into anything and that they were to take it slow, get used to each other's company.

It was the day before the second Quidditch game of the season when May's third year class when she discovered something quite disturbing about one of her friends. In her Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson, they were studying Werewolves and May made a link between the condition and one of her brother's best friends. "Bloody hell." She whispered as she looked over the dates and all the times Remus was 'ill' or had family visits.

When she returned to the Common Room after her day of lessons, she avoided the Marauders straight away as she did not want to talk to Remus, afraid of him, and she also did not want to start a conversation with Sirius. Their very brief relationship was still clear in her mind despite putting on a face where she made Sirius think that she was completely over him. In truth she was not but she was better at hiding the thought from him.

She heard her name being called as she walked through the Common Room. Turning to the person and saw her brother calling her over to him and the other Marauders. Cautiously she walked over to them, not looking at Sirius at all and only glancing at Remus. "What do you want James?"

"You ok?" He frowned at her. "You look slightly pale."

"Just tired." She lied. "Been a long day. Just finished Defence Against the Dark Arts." Grimacing slightly as she mentioned the subject.

"That bad?" Remus chuckled softly. "What are you studying at the moment? Dark creatures isn't it?"

"Um... Yes. Just had a lesson on werewolves." Avoiding Remus' gaze. "Nothing special. Went to the library to get a few books from the library for the homework." Holding up a book and shaking it slightly with a roll of her eyes. "So dear brother I must leave you and get on with my work." Walking quietly away and disappeared up to the girls' dormitories.

"She knows." Remus whispered softly as he stared into the Common Room fire.

"How do you know that?" James asked in slight amusement.

"She avoided my gaze and barely spoke to me." He sighed heavily.

"She hardly spoke to any of us. Something is wrong." James frowned slightly. "Probably boy trouble." He chuckled.

"I heard a rumour that she is seeing Joshua Latimer again." Peter spoke up.

"What?" James stood up angrily and glared at Peter as if it was his fault.

"That is what I heard some Slytherins say." Peter leaned back into his chair, wishing it would swallow him up so he wouldn't have to face James' anger.

"How would the Slytherins know?" He stood in front of the fire and faced Peter.

"Well... Well..." He said nervously. "They were caught kissing in one of Filch's broom cupboard. I don't know if it is true but that was what I overheard them saying. It might not be true."

"Peter might be right. They could just be spreading rumours about her to get at you." Sirius spoke slowly as he watched James carefully. "She might not be back with Joshua." _I hope not._ He thought to himself.

"I don't know." James shook his head and returned to his seat. "She's been really quiet since the Christmas holidays."

Remus and Sirius glanced at each other. "When is Malfoy's trial?" Remus asked curiously.

"I don't know. Soon I hope. Put that snake in Azkaban for what he did to her." James sneered in anger.

Sirius watched James for a moment. "We have to be careful." James looked at him, frowning. "The Malfoy's are a very powerful and wealthy family. They might pay for Lucius to stay out of Azkaban."

"Never thought about that." James bit his lip. "He won't frighten May." Laughing softly.

Remus chuckled too. "She'll just laugh it off and kick him in the nether regions." Laughing more.

"You can say balls Remus." Sirius laughed and rolled his eyes. "Plus May would do that."

"What would I do?" She spoke as she approached them. They all turned to look at her, she was dressed for bed in a pair of pyjamas and a long dressing gown, her long hair tied in a plait, that rested over her shoulder. In her hand there was a letter.

"Kick Malfoy in the balls." Peter said with a laugh.

"I did." She grinned at the smallest Marauder. "Jamie..." She handed him the letter. "It's time."

James took the letter from May and quickly read it. "Right. Two weeks Saturday." He spoke to the others as May sat next to him. "Are you ready?"

May nodded slowly and nervously. "I think so."

Immediately James wrapped an arm around May and pulled her against him. "It will be all right. I'll be there and so will mother and father."

May gave him a smile. "Thanks Jamie. I know it will be all right. I'm just nervous." Giving a long sigh as she leaned into James' embrace. "I'm not frightened of Malfoy. I'm frightened that he might do it to someone else and succeed."

"He won't May. He will be sent to Azkaban. Definitely." Remus spoke with confidence and a smile for May.

May gave him a small and shy smile. "Thanks Remus." Avoiding his gaze, still unsure what to say now that she discovered his secret.

"When are you going home to get ready for the trial?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I don't know. Father said he would write to me and Dumbledore telling us when I should come home."

"We will come home." James said sternly, emphasising the we of his sentence. "I am coming with you. Remember?"

May laughed softly. "Of course I do. How can I ever forget about you?" Nudging him gently. "Plus I need you there."

"Always." James whispered to her and held her tightly.

The five of them talked for the rest of the evening about Malfoy's upcoming trial and what May had to do. Both Sirius and Remus watched her but for different reasons. Sirius couldn't take his eyes off her and Remus was afraid she might expose his secret if she truly did know it.

- - - - - - - - – - - -

The two weeks flew by and the trial against Lucius Malfoy was drawing closer and closer. May grew more and more nervous about having to face him once again. A letter had arrived from her father the Wednesday before the trial, telling her that she and James were to travel home the next day by Floo Powder.

May felt very unsafe walking around Hogwarts. Many of the Slytherins taunted her and tried to get her alone to intimidate her but her brother and his friends would not let May walk around on her own even if she was with her friends. May knew James meant well but it was rather annoying to have her brother and his friends babysit her all the time.

The next day came quickly and James and May were packed ready to return home. Her heart was thudding in fear as the pair of them walked to the Headmaster's office. "It will be all right May. He will be convicted. I know it."

"I hope so." She whispered as they reached the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office. "Liquorice Wands." Speaking the password as the gargoyle sprang to life to let the two Potters walk past and make their way up the moving staircase to Dumbledore's office. "I'm scared James." She whispered as they reached the oak door.

"It will be fine." Shifting his bag onto his other shoulder and held his sister's hand. "I promise."

"Thank you." She whispered as James raised his fist and knocked on the door.

"Come in." The muffled voice of their Professor spoke from behind the oak door. James pushed open the door and walked inside, May close behind him. "Ah Mr Potter, Miss Potter. I see you two are ready."

"Yes Professor." James nodded and turned to look at his sister, who had turned a little paler than usual. "May?"

"Yes. I'm ready." Her voice quivered as she spoke. "I think I am." She reached out for James' hand and held it gently.

"It will be well Miss Potter." Dumbledore spoke softly as he moved around his desk towards the siblings. "I am going to be there as will be Madam Pomfrey, who will be talking about the extent of your injuries and all of your family will be there. There is no need to be afraid."

"Thank you Professor." She gave him a small smile and nods. "I am afraid of him and his family."

"You are very safe." Dumbledore stood in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have family and friends who would protect you during the holidays and here you are in the most protected place in the whole of the world." He gave a small chuckle as his knobbly hand gave her shoulder a slight squeeze.

"Thank you Professor." Giving him a weak smile. "Shall we go?" She gritted her teeth to stop herself from crying in her fear.

"Yes of course." Dumbledore nodded and took his hand from May's shoulder. He walked over to his fireplace and took a pot from the shelf, held it out to them. "Your parents are waiting for you."

May stepped forward, shifting her bag onto her back completely. "Thank you Professor." May smiled softly as she reached into the pot and took out a handful of the green powder, stood in the fireplace. Taking a deep breath, "Potter Mansion." She said clearly and threw the Floo Powder into the fireplace.

May hated travelling by Floo Powder but at all times she kept her elbows in and her eyes shut. She felt the wind rush past her as she travelled faster through the networks until her feet hit the carpet of her family home. When both James and May finally got home, their parents greeted them and let them become settled into their rooms.

The reality of the impending trial began to sink in with May and it frightened her. She sat on the edge of her large bed and stared at the wall opposite as she thought of scenarios of what could happen in the courtroom. In her mind and heart she knew Lucius would not be convicted as she was the only witness and could be counted as unreliable as her fall was an accident as she was not pushed but had fallen. Lying back on her bed, she then stared up at the voile canopy that was attached to the wooden posts of her bed and hung across the top of her bed.

"Stop thinking, I can hear you from the bottom of the house." James spoke as he walked into her room. May stayed lying down as James moved to her bed and lay next to her, also staring up at the voile canopy. "You all right?"

"Yeah. Nervous more than anything." She sighed heavily. "I feel like that I will come out of this trial worse than Malfoy."

"You won't May. He will get sent away for a long time for what he did to you."

"That's just it Jamie. He didn't do anything." Turning her head to look at him. "He attacked me but he wasn't the one who caused my fall."

"He did May!" Sitting up and glaring at her slightly. "He attacked you and you tried to get away from him and that caused him to chase after you and make you fall down the Astronomy Tower stairs."

May gave a small chuckle. "Trust you to think of the truth when I've forgotten it." Laughing again as she slowly sat up and looked at her brother. "I'm scared James. I don't feel safe."

"I'm with you. Dad is and mum is too. You will never be in danger when we are around." Chuckling softly. "Come on. Time for dinner." Tapping her arm. "The parents sent me up here for you."

"Thanks. I'll be there now. Just need a cardigan." Walking to her wardrobe and taking out a pale blue cardigan and putting it on as she left the room with James.

- - - - –

Throughout dinner, May remained quiet and barely ate. Her parents and James noticed but did not say anything to her. She stared at her food and nibbled on small pieces as her thoughts were preoccupied with a million and one things. The trial, the thought of Malfoy being set free and being able to either terrorise her or some other girl and to top it off she could not stop thinking about Sirius. Why was she thinking about him now? She had decided to stop thinking about him and their very brief relationship but she found that he was constantly in his thoughts. He was already in a relationship and had forgotten about May completely. She didn't mind but she felt a little hurt at how quickly he could slip into a relationship from another one.

"Miss May?" The squeaky voice of the family's house elf came from her left. "Are you okay? You haven't touched your dinner, Miss."

"Oh I'm sorry Lookie. A lot on my mind at the moment." Pushing her plate away from her and looking at the table to find her family was not present. "Where is everyone?"

"Mr Potter is in his study, Mrs Potter has gone to bed and Master James is in his bedroom." Lookie smiled as she clicked her fingers and all the plates disappeared. "Would Miss like Lookie to bring some food to you?"

"No thank you Lookie. I'll call you if I need some snacks." May stood up and slowly wandered out of the dining room and towards the main staircase.

"Mayflower." Her father called out her nickname as she pasted his study. "Come in here darling."

Giving a small nervous sigh, May turned into her father's study. "Yes father?" Looking up at her father, who was sitting at his desk.

"Are you all right sweetheart?" He spoke as he stood up and walked around the desk to her.

"Scared." She whispered. "I pretend that I'm not but I am." A small tear fell down her cheek. "What do I do Daddy?"

Her father pulled her into a tight hug. "I know that the truth will be on your side and Lucius will be made to pay the price for his actions."

"What happens if he isn't convicted and he tries again with me or with someone else?" The tears falling down her cheeks as she held onto her father tightly. "You know his family is dangerous and powerful. They have the money and power to stop him from being convicted."

"He does Mayflower but he won't get away with what happened to you." His hands rubbing her back in gentle circles. "I promise." Kissing the top of her head. "Go and get some sleep. You look exhausted." He moved her to stand at his side. "Come on. I'll walk you up."

May leaned into her father's embrace as he walked her up the main staircase and towards her room. "Thank you Dad." She whispered as he walked her to her bedroom door. "I think I can take it from here."

"Sleep well Mayflower. See you in the morning." Kissing her cheek.

"Goodnight Daddy." Opening her bedroom door and walking inside.

- - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - -

Every night leading up to the trial, May slept very uneasily. Nightmares plagued her. Constant nightmares of the night from when Malfoy attacked her and every morning she would wake up in the arms of one of her family members, the majority of the time it would be James.

The night before the trial, James insisted on staying with her. "I want to stay with you May."

"James, please I'll be fine!" She complained as she walked into her bathroom to get ready for bed. "I don't need my big brother watching over me all the time. I can look after myself."

"I know you can but every night since we have been home, you have been screaming in your sleep." James sat on the bed as he spoke louder so she was able to hear him.

"I know James. I am just afraid of the outcome of this trial. I have that feeling." Returning from the bathroom. "Fine." She sighed in defeat. "Stay. In truth I do need you."

"I am always here for you May. Forever. You are my little sister, no way I can get rid of you." Laughing as she sat next to him. "Trust me, I've tried to."

May laughed with him. "Thanks. I think(!)" She said sarcastically. "I need to sleep. Mother said I had to get an early night."

"All right." James laughed softly as he watched her move up her bed and climb under the covers. "I'll just go get ready for bed. I'll be in as soon as I have finished." Climbing off her large bed and walking out the room, only to glance back and see his younger sister already falling asleep. He sighed heavily as he walked to his room, that was 4 rooms away from May's. This trial was taking the toll on May. She was exhausted, she had not been doing her school work, that she had been set for while she was away and she was not eating properly. Their parents tried everything to help her but May's mind was clearly on the trial.

When he returned to May's room, dressed and ready for bed, he found May sleeping peacefully but her features gave away her true thoughts. Her frown was present as she slept. James grabbed her blanket from her rocking chair and lay on the bed with the blanket on top of him. He watched May sleep for a moment before he too felt the effects of sleep take over him.

- - - - - – - - - - - - - - - -

May was the first to wake up. She glanced at the clock on her bedside table and smiled at the time. 7:30am. Perfect time to annoy James. Slowly and carefully she shifted towards her older brother with a pillow in her hands ready.

"I know you are awake." James mumbled as he turned to face her but was met with her pillow. "Ow!" He grumbled and pushed the pillow away.

"Now now you two. Time for breakfast." Their mother spoke as she looked into her room. "No fighting." Chuckling as May rushed off her bed and into her bathroom.

James chuckled too. "I'll get you later May." Leaving her room to go to his own and get ready for breakfast.

In the Potter household there was a rule where no one was to go to breakfast in the pyjamas except on Christmas Day where they were allowed the luxury to lounge in their pyjamas until an hour before the Christmas dinner.

Nervously, May walked to the breakfast room. Her thoughts ran through her head. The trial was running through her head. Sirius was running through her head. Joshua was vaguely running through her head. "Oh Merlin!" May groaned as she sat on the bottom stair of the staircase, her head in her hands as she sobbed.

"Oh darling." Her mother spoke as she rushed to her daughter and sat next to her, wrapping her arm around her. "It will be all right. I promise. Your father and I would never let anything happen to you. I promise."

"It's not just that mum. I'm so confused about something else." Leaning against her mother's side, enjoying the comfort.

"Boys?" Elizabeth Potter chuckled softly and felt May nod her head next to her. "They are always complicated and confusing. It's how they are." Rubbing her daughter's arm gently. "Breakfast first, then this trial and then I promise we will talk about it." Kissing the top of her raven hair. "Come on. Breakfast." Tapping her daughter's arm and then standing up, May followed her into the breakfast room.

Her father tried to advise her on what to say during her brief interview but May wasn't listening. She was now afraid. The time was drawing closer and closer.

- - - - – - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - – -

The four Potters arrived at the Ministry of Magic at 9 o'clock on the dot. All of them dressed in their best clothing. May stood close to her father the entire time they walked to the courtroom, where the trial was going to be held. They waited in a private waiting room until May was called to give her evidence against Malfoy.

May sat in the seat nearest the window, her hands clasped in her lap, twisting in nervousness until a slightly larger hand covered her hands. Looking up at the owner of the hand, her brother gave her a comforting smile followed by a comforting squeeze from his hand.

"You'll do brilliantly." He whispered as he kept his hand covering her own as the representative entered the waiting room. "Knock them dead." James whispered again as May pulled her hand away and stood up.

"Ready Mayflower?" Her father spoke as he stood up to accompany May into the courtroom.

"As I will ever be." Speaking quietly as she hugged her mother. "Love you."

"Good luck." Her mother whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek before May left the room with the representative and her father.

The three walked the short distance in silence to the courtroom. When they walked inside, May noticed that the majority of people there were Slytherins. Immediately this frightened her. She walked to the witness stand and stood before the Judge. Glancing to her right, she could see Lucius Malfoy looking smug from the defence chair.

"Hello Miss Potter." The judge smiled at her. "It will only be a few questions as to what happened on the night of the incident and you will be free to leave." May gave a silent nod as she looked to her left and saw the familiar faces of Professor Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. "Right, to begin with. May I ask as to why you were out of your common room after curfew?"

"I was studying in the library." She spoke slowly and confidently. "I fell asleep and by the time I woke up it was past curfew."

"What did you do?" The judge asked softly.

"I packed my things away and quickly made my way back to my Common Room before I was caught by a teacher or a prefect." Keeping eye contact with the judge like her father had told her to.

"I see." He spoke as he looked down at his papers. "But you were found by the Astronomy tower. You are a Gryffindor and yet you were nowhere near your common room. The library is closer to the Gryffindor Common Room than to the Astronomy Tower."

May took a deep breath and began. "I was making my way to the Common Room when I heard someone nearby and I panicked thinking it was a teacher and decided to go the long way to the seventh floor." Taking in another deep breath. "That is how I reached the Astronomy Tower."

"Okay." He nodded slowly. "What happened when you took the long route towards the seventh floor?"

"I heard someone following me. I then fell over when someone pinned me to the ground."

"Someone?"

"Lucius Malfoy." May said slowly.

"How did you know that it was the accused?"

"I recognised his voice." She said with confidence.

"And what happened afterwards?"

"He tried to rape me but I started shouting for help. Malfoy pulled me up the Astronomy Tower because someone had heard us." She felt the tears building up which caused her voice to slowly start to break. The memories were hurting and causing her to begin to cry. She looked behind her to her father, who gave her a nod of comfort. Turning back to the judge, she continued. "He continued trying to rape me but I was able to hit him in the groin." A few people let out small giggles as she said this and it gave her a small boast of confidence. "When I managed to get away, I ran down the stairs but I tripped again and that is all I remember."

"Very well Miss Potter. Thank you for telling us your evidence." The judge nodded. "If you wish to, you could wait in the back of the courtroom for the verdict." May gave a small nod and stepped away from the witness stand and walked to the back of the courtroom and sat next to her father, who held her hand as soon as she was sitting down.

They watched the rest of the trial which included statements from Madam Pomfrey, who talked about May's condition when she was found and a statement from the Head Boy at the time, who had heard the disturbance. May's heart pounded in fear as the judge disappeared to his chambers to make his decision with his 4 advisers. "I'm scared daddy." May spoke as she stared at the front of the room.

"It will be fine darling." Giving May's hand a light squeeze as they watched as the judge and advisers return after 10 minutes of being away. "Here we go." Thomas Potter whispered as May gripped his hand tightly.

"We have reached a verdict. Could the defendant please stand?" The judge spoke clearly and loudly. May watched as Malfoy stood up with a smug look on his face. "Lucius Malfoy, you have been found guilty on the accounts of the attempted sexual assault on Miss Potter." Malfoy hung his head slightly before straightening up once again. "You have been found not guilty on attempted murder on Miss Potter." Malfoy's smug grin reappeared. "You will either pay 20, 000 Galleons to Miss Potter as compensation with an additional 5, 000 Galleons to the court or spend 5 years in Azkaban, if unable to pay the said amount of money."

"I will pay the money." Lucius' father, Abraxas, stood up in defence of his son.

"Agreed. Thank you everyone. Court is adjourned." He stood up and left the court immediately.

May and her father remained in their seats for a moment. "Can we go, dad?" She whispered and stood up. "I want to go home."

"Sure darling." Kissing the top of her head and guided her to the exit of the courtroom.

"Potter." A stern voice spoke from behind them. They turned around to see Abraxas striding up to May and her father.

"Malfoy." May's father greeted him curtly.

"Your daughter shall receive a transfer into her account within the next day or two." He sneered as he looked between May and Thomas.

"Gladly." Her father spoke and led her out of the courtroom. May looked behind them and caught a glimpse of Lucius looking at her as if she were a piece of meat. "Come on May. Let's find your mother and James."

- - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - -

When they returned home May went straight to her room and wrote a lengthy letter to Hannah, giving her the exact details of what had happened at court that day. She had just sent off her letter when her mother knocked on the door and walked in. "Hi Mum." Giving her mother a genuine smile.

"Now there it is. I haven't seen that smile since the summer." Sitting on her daughter's bed next to her. "How are you? You barely spoke on the way home."

"Relieved. Relieved that it is over."

"But?"

"I am glad it is over Mum." May stood up from her desk and sat on the bed next to her. "I just... I am so confused."

"We talking about a boy now?" Her mother spoke in an amused tone. Surprised that her 14 year old daughter was thinking about boys.

"Yes." May nodded and blushed slightly. "Where is James?"

"Outside."

"Good. I don't want him to hear this." May bit her lip as she pulled her legs up onto the bed and crossed them. "Umm.... I'm back with my last boyfriend, Joshua Latimer." Blushing again.

"That's good, May. I am guessing you don't want James to know about it."

"Not just that." May chuckled nervously. "I... We... I kissed Sirius. Well he kissed me but I didn't push him away."

"Right..." Her mother spoke slowly waiting for May to continue.

"Well, we, sort of, became a couple during the Christmas holidays. Without telling anyone." Speaking slowly. "But I broke it off because I wanted James to know but he didn't. Now I am confused as who to like because I like Joshua a lot but I cannot seem to stop thinking about Sirius." Hiding her head in her hands and sighing heavily. "I have never been so confused in my entire life." Lifting her head up and looking at her mother, placing her hands in her lap. "What do I do mother? I love James more than anybody in this whole world and I can never keep a secret from him."

"There is your problem. You are too loyal to your brother." Placing her hand over May's small one. "I think you shouldn't hide your relationship with Joshua from him but with Sirius, I think you should enjoy being with Joshua for now and if your feelings are still the same for him, you should tell him. It might just be a phase darling." Leaning closer to May and kissing her cheek. "Go out and play quidditch with James. You're going back to school tomorrow and you should enjoy the freedom while you can."

May gave a small laugh and stood up. "Thanks mum." Walking to her wardrobe and fetching her old broom since she had left her other one in school.

James and May had a competitive game of quidditch ready for the next match which was in 2 weeks. May was nervous but she wasn't as nervous as her first game. Truth be told she could not wait until she was up in the air playing alongside her friends.

In the air May felt free and now with the weight of the trial completely lifted, she felt as light as a feather in the air as she raced her brother around the grounds of her family home. James was the better flyer but May was smaller build than him and could go faster than him.

"Feel better?" James asked her as they hovered over the lake nearby their home.

"So much better." Grinning at him. "Can't wait to get back to school tomorrow."

"To see Joshua?" James asked innocently. "I know you are seeing him again."

May looked at him in shock. "How did you know?"

"Peter said some Slytherins caught you kissing him in one of Filch's broom cupboards." Raising an eyebrow at her. "Quite the gentleman(!)" Speaking sarcastically. "Why him May?"

"I like him Jamie. Okay? Why can't you just let me like someone for once?" Frowning at him as she turned her broom around. "Do you know what? I don't care what you think any more." Leaning forward and racing back to the house, ignoring James as he called her name.

"May! Hey wait!" He ran after her and when he caught up with her, he moved in front of her to stop her from walking away. "What was that suppose to mean?"

"Do you want to know why I broke up with Joshua?" She knew she would have to lie to him but it was really about Sirius she was talking about. "Because of you! Everyone is afraid of you James. If they come within 10 feet of me, they are likely to be hexed. I want you to stop! Let me grow up without you constantly holding my hand. I love you James. I do! But please give me some space." Her eyes boring into his.

"Fine." He grumbled. "But if he hurts you or makes you do anything you don't want to, I will hex him into next week."

"Deal." May smiled softly and stepped around him. "Now, I've got to pack." Laughing softly as she walked to the house.

James watched his sister with a smile and knew that she was right but it did not mean he couldn't protect her. He would only protect her from a distance without her knowing at all. As soon as he was in his room, he would write to Sirius, Remus and Peter and tell them about May's new revelation.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – -

When May and James returned to school, May was bombarded with questions from her entire house as the trial had been publicised in the Daily Prophet. May just shrugged them off and only told her friends about what had happened. She then told them about being back with Joshua which they were glad about. "I'm also glad James is going to step back and leave me alone but I don't know. He's got his big brother syndrome to think about."

Hannah laughed. "Sounds like James. Don't worry about it. He'll probably end up getting bored and start chasing Lily."

"I feel so sorry for that poor girl." May laughed softly as the two best friends were sitting on May's bed. "I haven't spoken to her much but she is really nice."

"She is really nice but I think we see her anger more than anything when your brother annoys her." Hannah laughed softly and shook her head and her short blonde hair shook slightly.

"Hey! I just noticed! You've had a haircut!" Pointing at her friend's hair. "When did that happen?"

"While you were away." Hannah laughed. "Had it done in Hogsmeade."

"Oh yeah! It was a Hogsmeade weekend. Aw! I can't believe I missed it." May pouted with a laugh. "So any news since I've been away?" Folding her legs as she faced her friend completely.

"Nothing exciting. Oh yes! Sirius is with Maria Jenkins in Hufflepuff." Hannah rolled her eyes. "No change there. A different girl every week."

May laughed softly and felt the jealously in her build up a little. "Sounds like him." Laughing softly again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - -

"Sirius..." Maria sighed as Sirius pressed feather light kisses on her neck. "Not here. It's a classroom, someone could walk in on us."

"They won't." Sirius whispered against her neck as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body against his. "Live a little." Continuing to caress her neck with kisses.

Maria let out another sigh as she gripped onto his shoulders. "Sirius..." Her heart pounded in her chest as she felt his hands run up her sides. "No... Stop.." She pushed him back. "It's too fast."

"I thought you wanted this." He frowned as his hands reached forward and rubbed her arms gently. "It's fine." He smiled gently. "Come on. I'll walk you back to your common room." Running his hand down her arm and entwining their fingers together. "I'm sorry. I got lost in the moment."

"It's cool." Maria smiled. "We're too young at the moment for that kind of thing."

"I know Mary."

"Maria. My name's Maria." She pulled her hand away from his. "I knew you were only into me for the sex." Pushing him away and walking away. "Dream on."

"Oh come on Maria!" Rushing after her. "It was a slip of the tongue. Please! I'm sorry." Grabbing her hand and pulling her back to him. "I really am sorry."

"Sorry that you called me a different name or the fact that you can't stop staring at May Potter." Pulling her hand away as she glared at him.

"Excuse me? What are you talking about?" Stepping forward to her.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! Nearly everyone has noticed that you infatuated with her. I didn't want to see it especially when you asked me out but now I do. You love her." Maria glared at him as she folded her arms. "Just tell her and stop kidding yourself by being with other girls."

"I am not in love with her!" Glaring at her too. "I am …. Not...." He stuttered as the notion set in.

"There. You are. You can't even say you're not." Maria stepped forward and put her hands on his shoulders. "Tell her Sirius. She deserves to know."

"She does know but we couldn't be together because of James. We were going to hide from James but she knew she couldn't keep a secret like that from him." Sirius sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

"Just tell her. Stop lying to yourself and others." Maria moved her hands away and walked away to her Common room.

For a moment Sirius stood and watched her leave before he turned and began running back to the Gryffindor Tower. He got close to the tower when he heard voices nearby.

"No... Joshua stop it." A female voice spoke with chuckles. "Not here. Someone will see us."

"Come on May. Don't be silly. No one is out this time of night." Joshua's voice spoke with the same chuckle.

"No stop it!" May's voice becoming a panic. "No! Joshua stop it!"

Sirius followed the sound of May's and Joshua's voices and found them in an empty classroom. Joshua was sitting on a desk with May standing in front of him and trying to push him away.

"Come on Joshua. Stop it! It's not funny." May groaned as he tried to kiss her neck. "I'm still not ready for this." He continued kissing her neck as his hands slipped under her shirt. "Stop it!"

"Hey!" Sirius shouted as he stormed into the room and pulled May away from him. "She asked you to stop and I guess you should have."

"Great(!) Black. Serial ladies man." Joshua sneered as he jumped off the desk. "Come to steal her off me?"

"Keeping her away from you." Sirius sneered back as he stood in front of May, who was gripping onto the back of Sirius' shirt tightly. "I knew you weren't to be trusted."

"I got back with you on the promise that we would take it slow but it looks like it was too good to be true." May shook her head as she spoke. "I don't want anything to do with you any more. Just keep away from me."

"Oh I will. I only got with you for a bet. To see if I could get you into bed. You're just a prude." Scoffing as he walked to the door. "Keep her Black. You have a better chance of her getting into bed than I ever did." Rolling his eyes as he walked out of the room.

"Oh thank Merlin." May sighed as she rested her forehead against his shoulder. "Thank you Sirius."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "No problem. You know me, I can't avoid helping a damsel in distress."

"Thanks." She whispered wrapping her arms around him and resting her head on his chest. "I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't come."

"No problem. You're my friend. Got to help my friends." Rubbing her back softly. "Come on. Let's go back to common room. I'll protect you." Laughing softly and kissed the top of her head.

May froze slightly as he kissed her head but she soon relaxed and loved being his touch. "Come on. Let's go. Oh Sirius. Don't tell James. As much as I hate Joshua right now, I don't want James to hurt him."

"Ok. I promise not to tell him." Hugging her gently. "Come on." Letting her go and holding his hand out to her. "It's late as it is."

"Yeah. Sure." Taking hold of his hand as he led her out of the classroom and back to the Gryffindor Common Room where they immediately let go of hands and parted to their own circle of friends.

**A/N: Sorry for the rubbish timing of updates but here's a new chapter for you. Remember 25 reviews and I will guarantee the next chapter, when I have finished writing it.**

**If you have reached here, please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Good Ideas

**She's Only Potter's Sister**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is associated with Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 7 – Good Ideas**

Since breaking up with Joshua, May felt safe and happy for the first time in a long time. Even now that she and Sirius were speaking properly once more but May was still nervous speaking to Remus as she still hadn't told him she knew about his condition. She knew that she couldn't keep it from him any longer but she didn't know how to tell him.

May finally gained the courage to tell Remus her theory about him. She knew that everyday Remus would go to the Library and study. He always sat at the back of the Library away from anyone else. It was a Friday when May finally plucked up the courage to speak to him. She saw him bent over a piece of parchment and writing fast as he worked on an essay. May stepped closer to him. "Hello Remus." Smiling nervously.

"Oh hello May." Lifting his head up when she spoke. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." She nodded slowly. "I just wanted to talk to you about something." May sat in front of him and glanced around the area quickly. She leaned forward slightly with her hands on the table. She didn't speak for a few moments. "I know about you."

Remus' heart dropped when she spoke those four words. "What do you mean?" Really hoping she was talking about something completely different, putting his quill down.

"I know that..." She leaned forward and lowered her voice very low. "You are a werewolf." She whispered, not looking at him.

"Wh...What... What gave you that idea?" He stuttered as he moved his books around for a while.

"I'm not stupid Remus. After we studied the subject in Defence Against the Dark Arts and I did the essay, it did not take me long to put two and two together." She finally looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "I don't know why I'm crying but I just want you to know that you will always be my friend. No matter who you are."

"You're scared of me. That's why you're crying." Watching her as she wiped away the tears.

"It's not. I think it's the shock of how calm you are being. I thought you would be defensive and deny it completely." Laughing nervously. "Also I promise not to tell James. I can keep this secret from him." Remus laughed softly. "Too late?" He only nodded. "He already knows?"

"Yes. Like you, he figured it out quickly." Remus chuckled. "May, I'm glad you know now but I just want you to know that I am a monster and during that time of the month I want to know that you will always be safe. I want you to be safe at all times."

"I will. I shall be in the castle." Standing up and smiling at him. "At all times. I promise." Holding out her hand with only her little finger up.

"Good." Remus did the same with his hand and they linked their little fingers. "Glad you know May." He stood up and let go of her finger and hugged her lingeringly, kissing her cheek. "My time to tell you something I know."

May stood back a little, frowning at him. "What's that then?"

"I know about you and Sirius." Putting his hands on her shoulders comfortingly. "He told me after you two broke up."

"Don't talk about it, please." Avoiding his gaze. "It was stupid."

"He's hurting too." he whispered as he pulled her into another hug. "I can tell you are too."

May felt the tears reappear. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" He chuckled softly.

"For staining your shirt with tears." Laughing nervously as they hugged each other in the silent library. "I thought I'd be fine when I got back with Joshua but it wasn't. It felt worse."

"Shhhh..." He said soothingly. "Hey! Don't worry about it!" Rubbing her back. "I'm here for you. He maybe my friend but you are too. I can tell you are hurting more than him."

"How do you know he's hurting?" She muttered. "I thought he was fine because of the amount of girlfriends he has been going through."

"Yes that is what everyone is thinking but I believe he is going through those girls because he can't have you." He chuckled softly as he held her in his arms. "Do you want to stay here with me or go back to the Common Room?" He kissed the top of her head softly.

"Can I stay here?" She asked softly as she stepped back from Remus. "I'll go and find a book to read while you work."

"Ok." He nodded as he sat back in his seat and watched her disappear behind a bookcase and she soon returned with a book on transfiguration in her hand. "Good choice." He chuckled.

Both of them sat in silence, only the sounds of Remus' quill scratching across his parchment and May turning the pages of her book. Now that May knew about his secret, Remus felt as if some weight had been taken off his shoulders. As for May, she felt happier and content that Remus now knew that she knew about him. Unbeknownst to them, Sirius had heard every word to what the pair had said. His shoulders sank as to the realisation that Remus was right. He was hiding behind the pointless relationships because he couldn't own up to the fact that he was still in love with May. He always would be.

Silently he left them be and knew that he had get back with May again somehow. He wanted to. He needed to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - -

The end of year exams came quickly for the school. Everyone was studying hard. Sirius still hadn't built up the courage to speak to May. He was receiving looks from Remus, who knew what Sirius was thinking. Sirius was constantly looking at May as she sat with her best friend, Hannah, and he was not being subtle about it. James thought Sirius was staring at Hannah but Remus knew better.

"Just ask her out Pads." James chuckled softly.

"You what?" Sirius looked at him in surprise. Was he hearing this right? James was telling him to ask out May.

"Hannah. Go ask her out. You haven't stopped staring at her all night." James laughed and shook his head as he watched the chess board in front of him.

"Oh leave him alone James. He's probably embarrassed about asking her in front of your sister." Remus chuckled as he glanced at Sirius. "Stop it." He mouthed at his friend as he looked over at May, who was laughing at something Hannah had said.

"Fine. I was beginning to think he was staring at May." Laughing softly. "I would have killed you if you had been." Laughing again. "Knight to G4." Watching as his knight took over Remus' pawn. "Check." Noticing it was in line with Remus' King.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - – - - -

The end of the year soon came and went. James and May went their own way with their parents. While the rest of the Marauders and Hannah left with their own families. Sirius had been invited to stay with the Potter's but he had to wait until the last 3 weeks of the summer holidays.

"3 weeks in hell." He muttered as Sirius unpacked some of his trunk in his room.

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" The anger in his father's voice was obvious. It thundered up the floors to his room.

Quickly Sirius rushed out of his room and to his father's study. He didn't feel like getting on the wrong side of Orion Black so soon after getting back from Hogwarts. "Yes father?" He spoke quietly but clearly.

"I am disappointed in you!" Anger radiating from his father. Sirius remained silence. "I do not want another letter from your school; telling me that your silly pranks are disturbing the Professors and other students. It has got to stop Sirius or you shall never see the light of day when you come home for your holidays."

"Yes sir." Sirius looked at the floor. "I promise it won't happen again."

"You better not, boy." Lifting a quill and began writing. "Go."

Sirius left his father's office without another word and silently went to his room. He wanted the first 3 weeks to go quickly and he could go to James', a place he would rather call home than this dull and horrid place. He may not like Regulus but the brothers did care for each other especially when their parents lashed out at Sirius, where Regulus felt sorry for his brother but he barely showed it.

"I hope Sirius is all right." James spoke gently as he and May sat in the garden, the day after they returned from school.

"Why do you say that?" May asked as she sat back in the patio chair as she let the sun caress her skin.

"You know what his family is like. Our pranks are getting more and more noticed and I am not surprised if Dumbledore wrote to his family like he wrote to Dad."

"Your own fault." She laughed as she sipped at her drink.

"You helped on some of them." Laughing as he flicked some water from his drink at her.

"Yes but I didn't get caught." She laughed as she flicked her own water at him.

"You are slippery like that. Are you sure you're not a Slytherin?" He laughed as he sat back on his chair with his hands behind his head. "It's going to be quiet the next 3 weeks without Sirius."

"What am I, a lemon?" May stood up and stretched her arms out. She chuckled as she walked away from James. "Quidditch?" She spoke gently as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"You want to be beaten so soon in the holidays?" Laughing as he stood up and caught up with her. "Won't be too good for your ego."

"Oh shut up. I just want to do something to pass the time. And to beat you in Quidditch." Laughing as she ran into the house and retrieved her broom while James went to get his.

- - - - - – - - - - - - – - - - -

For 3 weeks, James and May passed the time by playing Quidditch, water fights and the usual things they usually did during their holidays when it was only the two of them and their parents were out. James became more and more restless as the day for Sirius to meet them in Diagon Alley, drew nearer and nearer. James, May and their mother were going to Diagon Alley on the 10th of August to meet Sirius and he was staying with them for the remainder of the summer holidays. May was relieved as she could now relax and not worry about having to keep James company because he was bored. She could now get on with her school work but knowing the boys, they would probably disturb her every five minutes.

The 10th of August finally arrived and James would not keep still or be quiet. Even his ever-so-patient father was getting annoyed with his son's impatient manners. "James will you stop it! You are leaving in 20 minutes and you will be seeing Sirius then."

"I know father but it just feels strange without him around." Laughing as he ate his breakfast. "At least it will be better company for the next 3 weeks."

"I'd rather be on my own than with tweedledee and tweedledum." May laughed as she nibbled on her toast.

"Who and who?" James frowned at her and shook her head.

"Oh! You been reading Alice in Wonderland?" Her mother asked in surprise. "I remember reading that as a girl. It was one of my favourite muggle stories."

"Alice in Wonderland?" James scoffed. "Sounds like a load of rubbish."

"It isn't." May poked her tongue out at him. "You have no imagination and sense of fun."

"May, don't be rude at the table." Her mother spoke sternly as she stood up from the table and left the remaining three to finish their breakfast. "We're leaving soon you two. So hurry up." She called out from the kitchen.

May giggled as she finished her breakfast. "May I be excused father?"

"Yes you may." He smiled at her as he read the Daily Prophet. May walked around the table to him and kissed his cheek. "Have fun today."

"I will." She smiled as she rushed off to her room in hers and James' part of the house.

Within 20 minutes Elizabeth Potter, James and May were all ready in front of the fireplace in the library to Floo to Diagon Alley, to shop for school supplies and to meet Sirius there. James was excited to see his best friend again but May was secretly nervous as she was still harbouring feelings for Sirius but she had not told anyone, not even her best friend. If Hannah were staying with them, she would be able to notice that May still loved Sirius and would have told her to be careful if May was going to do or say anything. Which of course she wasn't. She was going act as if they were only friends and that they never had a short relationship.

She sat in her room for 10 minutes, looking at her reflection in her mirror on her vanity table. Pulling a brush through her hair as she stared at her reflection. Of course, her mind was on Sirius and him staying with them for the rest of the summer. May would have to continue pretending that she didn't like him as more than a friend for the sake of their relationships with James, who was important to them. She remembered her mother saying that she shouldn't hide her feelings as it would eat her up. It was James, who was holding her back. She was too loyal to him and valued their relationship above any other relationship she shared with her family and her friends. It had always been her and James growing up. Their parents were in the late 40s when James and May was born and now they are in the early 60s, which brought May and James closer because their parents couldn't do things that their friends parents could do, like playing quidditch, going on long holidays and many others. Thomas and Elizabeth Potter were busy for most of their marriage. Thomas was a high class Auror and Elizabeth was an important Healer. Neither had decided to have children soon in their marriage but when they began trying, they were in their late 30s and conception was hard for them. When they had near enough given up hope on having children of their own, James was conceived. April of the year James was born, May was conceived. Despite them being in their late 40s, the parents were happy for the two joys.

"May! Come on daydreamer! It's time to go." James shouted from his room, which was down the hall from her own. "We've been shouting to you for a few minutes."

"Sorry." Placing her brush down and standing up, reaching for her purse and rushing out of her room.

The three family members travelled to Diagon Alley to shop and meet Sirius. They arrived in the Leaking Cauldron and were met with a shout of joy. "JAMES!" Sirius' voice was obviously heard from nearby. They turned and saw him pushing past people to rush over to them. "You lot took your time." Hugging James. "Thank Merlin, I am staying with you." Stepping back and the two punched hands together before he moved onto May. "I swear you're always growing May." hugging her.

"Compared to you and James, I swear I can see you both growing right now." She laughed as she stood back from their hug. "Stop growing or I won't be able to hit you both on the nose." Tapping Sirius' nose with her index finger before he moved to Mrs Potter and hugged her.

"I swear you are." Mrs Potter laughed as she hugged him. "You got your stuff?"

He tapped his jacket pocket. "Yes. Mother shrunk them for me." Rolling his eyes as he stood next to James. "Shopping?" Chuckling slightly.

"Why don't you two do your shopping and May and I will do ours?" Mrs Potter suggested as she took her purse out and handed James some money. "There is enough money for books, clothes and all you need. Meet back here at 2 for food?"

"Yes mother." James smiled and took the money. "Thank you." Nudging Sirius and the two went through the back of the pub to the entrance to Diagon Alley.

- - - – - – - - – - – - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - -

James and Sirius went straight into the shops, bought their things and went to the Quidditch shop to admire the new broomstick that had been realised and to look at anything they could spend the remainder of their money on. Sirius was obviously distracted as he walked around the store. There was something about the way May was that made him think that something different was happening or going to happen. He stood in front of the beater's section of the store, looking at the varieties of gloves, bats and padding. "Stare at them long enough and they might jump out and bite you." A soft voice spoke from behind him.

"I heard that rumour." He chuckled as he turned to face May. "Thought we were meeting in the Leaky Cauldron?"

"I can't resist a Quidditch Shop. You know that as well as any member of my family." She laughed as she stood next to him. "How was the stay at the beginning of the holidays?"

Sirius moved slightly to the right. "Dreadful. I cannot wait until I am of age and I can leave that place." Looking at her and then at the products in front of him. "I look forward to the day I get to stay at your home. It's more like a home to me than that horrid place ever was."

May chuckled softly as she looked over her shoulder at James. "James is happy. The first three weeks, he's been annoying us so much." Laughing again. "You can distract him now."

"I mind have other distractions." He said innocently as he looked at her in the corner of his eye.

"Oh right." She said softly, her heart slowly tearing in two as she picked up a beater replica of some famous Quidditch player. "Like what?"

He stepped closer to her, so he was standing slightly behind her. "You." He breathed in her ear. "I've missed you May."

"I've not been far away from you." She whispered back as she kept her gaze in front of her, taking deep breaths to calm herself.

"It feels like you have." Ghosting his hand down her arm as he quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching, especially James but he and his mother were looking at the new broomstick. "Don't go like that again." He whispered as he moved his hand down her arm and entwined their fingers together. "I really missed you May. I shouldn't have hurt you like that. I promise that I will never hurt you again."

"Is that your apology?" She laughed quietly and held his hand gently.

"Sort of. Meet later tonight to talk?" Rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "I want to ask you something but I can't here." Letting go of her hand and moving around her and towards James, not even letting May speak as he knew that she would say yes and meet him.

May waited a moment before she continued walking around the shop. Smiling to herself as she walked towards her mother, James and Sirius. "Found anything new?" Asking as she stood next to her mother.

"Your brother wanting a new broom but no change there." She laughed. "Find anything you like?"

"Nah." She smiled as she looked at James buying some gloves. "James did as I can see." Laughing again as he and Sirius walked towards them.

"Finished you two?" Mrs Potter asked and they answered with a nod. "Let's go then. Lookie is setting up a lovely meal for us. Honouring Sirius' return to the house."

Mr Potter greeted Sirius warmly, as if he was his second son. "Welcome back Sirius. Why don't you and Sirius take your things to your bedroom and wait until you are called down?" Smiling as Sirius looked at him in shock. "Well, we can't expect you to sleep in James' room for three weeks and every time you stay with us."

"Wow!" He smiled broadly. "Thank you Mr Potter." Laughing as he and James rushed away and up the stairs.

"And what will my favourite daughter do before dinner?" Thomas Potter wrapped an arm around his daughter's shoulder. "Do you know there is a unused chess set in my library, just waiting to be played?"

"Oh really? Just waiting for a daughter to play against her father and beat him at chess once again." Laughing as she leaned into his side. "Glad you're not working today."

"Me too. Spend more time with my family and extended family." Leading her to his own private library where the two of them played wizarding chess; both winning a game each before Lookie called them to dinner. The five members talked quietly as they ate the delicious meal. May and Sirius stole silent glances at each other, none of the others seem to notice.

"James, I've given Lookie the rest of the night off. So you can do the honours of washing up the plates." Mrs Potter smiled as James was about to complain. "May will be doing the washing up tomorrow."

"Oh Mum! No fair!" Both May and James complained.

"Why do we have to do it?" May complained more. "Why can't you do it?"

"You know why May." Her mother scolded her, giving her a stern look. "My hands will cramp up." Sitting back in her chair and sighing softly. "If you're finished Sirius, you can go and finish unpacking if you wish to. Do not offer to help James, you are a guest here."

Sirius looked at James, who nodded. "Of course Mrs Potter." Standing up and leaving the dining room. May also stood up and left the room. "You following me May?" Sirius looked behind him when he heard her leave the room.

"Oh yes(!)" She said sarcastically. "Always wanted to stalk my brother's best friend." Walking up the stairs beside him. "Seems like a fun idea." Glancing behind her and saw James walk out with a pile of plates. "Want a hand unpacking?"

"Sure. Thanks." Smiling at her, looking behind them to see if anyone was watching and took her hand in his. "Plus we need to talk." He lowered his voice as they walked to his room. Once they reached his room, he did the right thing and left his door open. He walked to his, no enlarged, trunk and opened it. Sirius turned around slowly and faced May, who was still standing by the door where he had let go of her hand. "Come in for a minute." He spoke softly.

May took four steps inside and stopped. "We do need to talk." She whispered softly. "I can't stop thinking about you." She laughed nervously as she took another steps towards him. "Ever since that night you stopped Joshua hurting me, I have not stopped thinking about what could have been between us."

"Me too." Sirius chuckled as he turned, closed his trunk and sat on it, looking up at her. "Come here."

"I'd rather stand for now. I think better standing up." Laughing softly. "Do you... Do you want to give it another try?" Blushing deeply. "I mean us two. Us together."

Sirius stood up and walked towards her. "What are you talking about? Do you want James to know?"

"No." She smiled softly. "I don't want him to know. I want it to be just us two for now." Moving towards Sirius with a small smile. "A secret for as long as we can cope for."

"Really?" Sirius whispered as he rested a hand on her hip, pulling her close to him. She nodded silently as he kissed her lips gently. After a small moment, he pulled away. "I think I can keep it a secret until we are both ready for it." Smiling gently.

"Until we are ready." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed closer to him.

"Oh forget unpacking." He chuckled and pressed his lips against her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

**A/N: Well, there is chapter seven! :D Please Review since you have reached this point. Anyone can review, even non members. :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Progress

**She's Only Potter's Sister**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Harry Potter franchise.**

**A/N: Please take a little time to review, I love to hear what you think of this story.**

**Warning: Teenage hormones.**

**Chapter 8 - Progress**

For the remaining three weeks of the summer holidays, May and Sirius would try their best to sneak off and have a short amount of time together. They would usually just kiss and nothing more. Sirius was being the gentleman and did not want to push May, because she was young and he knew that they were not ready to push their secret relationship any further.

"Sirius..." May whispered. "They'll notice that we're missing." Pulling away from their kiss but couldn't resist him and pressed her lips back against his, wrapping her arms around him and holding him close.

He pulled her closer to him as he turned their kiss more passionately by running his tongue along her lower lip. She met his response confidently as she tangled her hands in his silky locks and pressed herself against him. He pulled away from the kiss and moved his lips along her jaw and to her neck.

"Sirius..." She sighed softly but her body froze when a door closed nearby. "Stop... Someone's coming." Removing her hands from his hair and rested on his shoulders as they both listened to the footsteps, which were moving away from them. "We have to be careful." May whispered softly as she kissed him softly on his lips.

"We do." He spoke softly as he pulled her further into the dark corridor of the house. "Where were we?" Chuckling as he bent his head down and captured her lips with his once again.

"Sirius! Mate? You about?" James' voice came from the stairs nearby.

Sirius and May pulled apart. "Oh great(!)." He whispered and chuckled. "I wish I could stay here but the secret must stay secret." Both of them laughed quietly. "I best go or he will catch us." Kissing her once again and turning to rush away. "Here James!" Walking down the stairs to search for James.

May smiled to herself as she walked to her room and feeling her smile grow until her cheeks hurt. She sat at her desk and dipped her quill in the ink well. Opening her diary, she began to pour her thoughts onto the page. Her feelings were spilled onto the page though her Eagle Owl quill.

_Dear diary, I cannot believe that Sirius and I are back together again. We are going to try and stick it out. We think the secret of the relationship will be the best for us. I like him a lot. So much! I want this to last. I think this will last. I hope it will last. I am actually blushing at the thought of what could happen to us. I know that when I am ready I will have sex, it may or may not be with Sirius but I will know when I am ready. I know what happens when a man and woman have sex as mother had the birds and the bees talk last year. Embarrassing by the way but she did say dad had the same talk with James. We're going back to school in two days. I cannot wait. I'll be in my 4th year and James will be in his O.W.L year. It will be such a good year. Love May._

She closed the diary and it magically locked. Only she could open it. Nobody could open it except her. It was a present from her mother on her 10th birthday. When the makers made the diary, they wore gloves and the first person to touch it was the owner of the diary and was the only one who could open it from the moment their skin touched the cover. It was one of May's favourite presents. It was purple with golden clasps on the side. On the cover was her full name in dark blue lettering along with date of birth.

"May! You coming out for Quidditch?" James called from down the stairs.

"Yes. Two minutes." Putting her diary back into her trunk and rushing outside to join James and Sirius for a long game of Quidditch.

May hated leaving her parents to go back to school but she could not wait to get back to school to see her friends and enjoying the things she did in school. On the train ride to Hogsmeade, she sat with the Marauders, Frank Longbottom and his new girlfriend Alice, a Hufflepuff in May's year. She felt a pang of jealousy when she watched the couple. The pair being able to show their affection so freely. Glancing at Sirius, she could see the longing in his eyes too.

"Anything from the trolley?" The lady called.

"You want anything James?" May stood up at the woman walked past their compartment.

"Nah. I'll be all right." Not looking up from his copy of the Daily Prophet as he read about the latest mysterious disappearances of wizards, witches and even muggles.

"I'll go with you." Sirius stood up and followed her out of the compartment and up the train towards the food trolley. "Missed you." He whispered in her ear before they reached the trolley. "A pumpkin pasty and liquorice wand please." Handing her the correct money.

"Same for me." May spoke and giving her the money and taking her purchases.

"Come with me." Sirius whispered to her and lead her to an unusual empty compartment. He placed his things on the seat, closing the door behind him along with the blinds and sat down. May smiled and sat next to him, placing her things on the bench opposite them. He raised his arm and wrapped his arm around her.

She leaned into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. "How long do you think we can stay like this before someone comes looking?"

"I don't know." He chuckled as he hugged her into her side. "Let's just be comfortable with each other while we are alone." He turned in the seat, looking down at her. May tilted her head up and looking up at him. Gently their lips pressed together. The gentle kiss grew. It grew into passionate kisses. Hands holding each other close. In a slow movement, May moved to sit on Sirius' lap. Her hands cupping his cheeks as the kisses grew and grew. Sirius was the one to have the strength to pull away. "May... Oh Merlin..." He whispered as he pulled her close to him, his hands pressing on her back and pulling her closer with his lips on her neck.

"Stop... Sirius..." She chuckled as he licked her earlobe. "That's enough." She laughed softly as he pulled away with a pout, leaning back on the seat. "Sorry, it was my fault. Went a bit too far." Starting to move off him but his hands held her in place. "We have to go back."

"True." He mumbled as he let her go and allowed her to stand up. "I'll meet you back in the compartment. I need to go to the toilet." Shifting in his seat awkwardly.

"Oh!" May nodded in realisation. "I'm sorry." Blushing slightly when she realised that she had aroused him. "I shouldn't have been so forward." Turning her back on him.

He stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Don't be sorry. I'm a teenage boy." He laughed softly. "I have these urges."

May bit her lip and turned around to face him. "I shouldn't have done it though." Biting her lip as she rested her hands on her shoulders. "I feel like it is my fault." Laughing nervously. "I'll see you back with the others." Leaning forward and kissing his cheek. Slowly she left the compartment, leaving it without being seen.

Sirius sat back in his seat and sighed heavily. She was 14 and was already arousing him in ways he did not want to. He ran a hand over his face and sighed heavily before disappearing to the bathroom, to be rid of his 'problem'.

May was sitting comfortably between the carriage window, looking out at the scenary rushing by, and her brother, who was still reading the Daily Prophet. "You get lost Sirius?" May laughed. "The bathroom is not so far away."

"Found a girl on the way." He smirked as he moved past a kissing Frank and Alice and sat down opposite her. "Very good kisser."

"Ugh! I do not want to know about that!" May exclaimed as if she found it disgusting but she knew that she was the girl he met on the way. "You should keep your exploits to yourself. We got enough from Frank and Alice." May laughed softly as she looked out of the window, watching the scenery as the train sped by.

The time passed by quickly and they were soon changing into their school robes and were in the Thestral pulled carriages to the castle. During the feast, May sat next to Sirius and across from her brother, so the two of them could not even have a quiet private conversation. He moved his leg slightly so their thighs were pressing against each other's.

May smiled softly at him as the Gryffindor's talk and ate just as loudly as the other tables. When the end of feast came, May finally met up with Hannah and the two walked to the Gryffindor Tower and to their dormitory. The pair of them sat on May's bed and gossiped about their summers. May purposely avoided mentioning that she and Sirius were together again but her friend was not stupid and had her suspicions about them.

As their lessons began for the school year, May and Sirius had very little time together. The only time they were able to be together was in Quidditch practice and occasionally sneak off to quiet parts of the castle to talk and kiss.

"I hate this sneaking around." May whispered as the two of them stood in the History of Magic classroom. Sirius was standing behind May with his arms around her and his chin on her shoulder. "It's exciting but at the same time is a little scary. You never know who could walk in on us."

"I know." He chuckled softy as he kissed her cheek softly. "Do you want to go? We have half an hour until we have to be back in the Tower." Holding her closely. "This has to be my longest relationship with you. In fact I think it is my longest relationship. What are we at? 3 months?"

May laughed out loud. Laughing clearly and joyfully as she turned around in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes we are at 3 months." Leaning up and kissing him gently. "Wow! 3 months." She chuckled as her fingers playing with the ends of his hair. "Let's go back just to be safe." Moving her hands down his arms and joining their hands together, pulling towards the door.

"Oh no you don't." He pulled her back to him and passionately kissed her with their hands still clasped. "I don't want you to." He chuckled as he pressed his forehead against hers before kissing her once again. "I wish we could stay like this for the rest of the night."

"Me too but we do have to go back." Holding him again. "I love being with you in your arms and kissing you, talking to you but we have to go back to the truthful world." Sighing heavily as she ran her fingers down his cheek and leaned forward to kiss him once again. "Let's go. Seriously now." Laughing as he held her hand gently, keeping her on her spot.

"Fine." He sighed cheekily as he let go of her hand and quickly lifted her off her feet and carried her in his arms out of the room.

"Sirius!" She cried out in surprise and held onto him as he carried her through the corridors, avoiding people as they went but when they met people he gave them excuses that she had hurt her ankle and he did not want her walking on it. "You are a bad person Sirius Black." She kissed his cheek discreetly as they got closer to the Gryffindor Tower.

"I know I am." He chuckled deeply as he moved her to a quiet spot nearby the way to the common room and he placed her back on her feet. "Appearance check." Running his hands through his own hair as May smoothed her hair down. "Beautiful." He whispered as he leant forward and kissed her gently.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Want to go in together or one after the other?" Stepping back slowly.

"Together. You hurt your foot remember?" Bending down and picking her up again. "I can be your knight in shining armour."

May laughed brightly. "Where did I trip? Just need to get our stories straight."

"You were walking back from the library and tripped when you reached the 4th floor where I was with a girl."

"Why do you have to use the girl excuse?" She pouted jokingly as she leaned her head on his shoulder once again. "I know." She chuckled softly. "You can use it every time we have to make an excuse when we're together."

"Ok." He muttered as he kissed the top of her head. "Right then Miss. Let's get you inside." Carrying her towards the the portrait of the fat lady.

"Oh Mister Black, Miss Potter's brother will not be happy to see you two in this position." The Fat Lady smirked at them as she loved hearing gossip and spreading it around the portraits, who would then pass it onto the many students in the other houses.

"I am helping a young lady who has a twisted ankle." Sirius gave the portrait a dazzling smile as he held onto May, who smiled nervously at the Fat Lady. "Banana Fritters." He gave the password and she opened up for them. "Nosy painting." He chuckled as he carried May inside.

"Oh Merlin! What happened?" James rushed over to the two of them as soon as he saw them. "Was it the Slytherins?"

"No Jamie." She laughed lightly. "I tripped and Sirius saw me. He was a gentleman and helped me but he insisted that he carried me." Smiling broadly. "You can put me down now Sirius." Raising an eye brow at him.

"Oh yeah right!" He chuckled as he carefully set her onto the ground. "Check your walking first." Keeping his hand on the small of her back as she walked forward slowly. "You seem to be doing fine. Just try not to fall over again."

"I won't." She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Sirius. My personal knight in shining armour." Moving back and smiling at James. "Wanted anything?" Feeling uneasy as James watched them suspiciously. "What James?" Frowning at him and waving her hand in front of his gaze. "James... Jamie?" She said in a sing-song voice. "Are you in there?"

"Oh yeah sorry. Just thinking."

May scoffed. "Don't hurt yourself." Turning away and sat next to Remus, who was sitting on the sofa in front of the fire.

- - - - - - - – - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Sorry if the chapters seem to be getting shorter but I'm just trying to get the story moving. Getting to the good parts soon. :D **

**A reminder: James et al are in their 5th year now and May is in her 4th year.**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Got loads of story alerts so please let me know what you think guys and how I could improve and what could happen in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: It Was Too Good To Be True

**She's Only Potter's Sister**

**Warning: Mild sexual situation**

**A/N: Please let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 9: It Was Too Good To Be True**

"Not here..." May gasped as Sirius' lips caressed her neck in another abandoned classroom. "Sirius..." Gasping again as he continued to kiss her neck. "I need to pack. You know me and James are going home for Christmas."

"I wish I were coming too." He grumbled as he lifted his head, looking at her directly. "Stuck in this school with no one except Peter."

"You'll survive." She whispered softly before kissing his pouting lips. "If it makes you feel any better, you can write to me everyday or whenever you feel like it." Cupping his cheek and kissing him once again. "I also expect a birthday card on the 1st of January or there will be trouble."

"How can I forget? Your brother is constantly reminding me." Laughing softly as he lifted her up and spun her around. "And no, I am not telling you what he has got you."

"Aww..." She pouted as he stopped spinning her around. "I'll make it worth your while." She spoke seductively and played with his hair as she bent her head down and kissed his cheek. Lingering on his cheek for some time.

"As tempting as it sounds, I cannot push you like that Miss Potter. I am fond of my life right now and I do not wish to be killed so soon into my life." He laughed softly as he placed her back on her feet.

"Am I that dangerous?" She asked in a teasing manner as she hovered her lips close to his. Her breath tickling his lips. Laughing softly as she moved back. "Tell me or I shall not kiss you."

"You are very dangerous but it is your brother I am scared of." He chuckled softly as he moved forward to kiss her but she moved back an inch. "You are cruel Potter." He chuckled as he moved forward. "Yes I am scared of James especially when he finds out that you are going out with his best friend."

"Who is rumoured to be a winner with all the ladies his age, a few older and a few younger?" She teased him again, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"Your brother?" He faked confusion which turned into a smirk.

"Ew! I do not want to know that." May grimaced but turned into a laugh. "To tell you the truth I am scared of James too. I know last time I wanted to tell James but now he is being protective and I don't know why."

"He told me." Sirius whispered softly. "He thinks you have a secret boyfriend who I would not approve of." Chuckling softly as he pulled her closer to him. "Do you have a secret boyfriend that I have to warn him about?"

"I might do." She grinned cheekily. "He is rather handsome. He is nearby too." Standing on her toes and pressing her lips on the tip of his nose. "He has this cute nose and is a very good kisser." Kissing his lips softly. "I'm going to miss you this Christmas." She whispered when she pulled away from him. "I wish you could come with us." Leaning into him. "It will be boring without you."

"I know." Wrapping his arms tighter around her. "I'll be waiting for you." Kissing her once again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - -

Towards the end of the first term of the Christmas holidays, James and May spent as much time with their friends as they could. May tried to get away and have time alone with Sirius but James constantly wanted to spend time with his best friend. "Another girl, Sirius or the same girl?" James teased as the Marauders relaxed in the Common Room in front of the fire on their last day before they went home.

"Same girl." He laughed his barked laugh as he glanced at May, who was sitting with Hannah and they were laughing about something they had been talking about. As he turned to look back at James, he noticed another one of May's dormitory friends; Katie Smith, who was smiling at him a little. He gave her a smile back before turning back to his friends. Sirius chuckled softly as he glanced back at Katie. She was very pretty but he was not going to be weak and fall for the charms of Katie, who was known to be the flirt of May's year.

"Come on." Hannah whispered to May. "Tell the truth. Who are you sneaking off to meet?"

"No one." May chuckled and blushed softly, avoiding her friend's gaze.

"Come on May. I know you are lying." Hannah laughed softly. "It is obvious you are seeing someone."

"Okay. I am but I will not tell you because it is going well because we haven't told anyone. We want it to stay like that until we are ready to tell the world." Laughing nervously as she glanced at Katie, who was obviously trying her best to get Sirius' attention but he wasn't doing anything, which made her smile. "Give me time Hannah. I will tell you I promise." Laughing lightly as she stood up. "I'll be back later."

"Off to meet your mystery man?" Hannah called to her as May walked out of the Common Room but May was out of the room before James could interrogate her. "Leave her be James. She's happy." Hannah stood up and sat with Katie. "Admiring the view Katie?" Noticing that she was watching Sirius.

"You want me to follow May?" Sirius asked softly. "If she catches me, I'll make up an excuse." Smirking at James. "Let me go and see who she's meeting."

"Sirius! Leave her alone!" Remus scolded him. "James, there is no need to spy on your sister. She is her own person and can make her own decisions and her own mistakes."

James thought for a moment. "I don't want her out there alone. Just keep your distance Sirius." Nodding to his friend, avoiding Remus' gaze, who was just shaking his head at the actions of James.

Sirius stood up and walked out of the Common Room. He knew exactly where May was as he was the person she was meeting. He made his way to their chosen place to meet; the Room of Requirement. He reached the wall and was about to summon the door when he heard a door open nearby. "Shit." He whispered as he pushed himself into the shadows.

"Sirius? Sirius? Is that you?" May called out from his left. "Someone's in there but there is a classroom here." Calling out softly.

He gave a small laugh and moved towards her voice quickly and silently. "Where are you?" Walking around the corner and saw May disappearing into a classroom, one of the many abandoned classrooms. He chuckled as he took a quick glance around and moved into the classroom, closing the door behind him. "Missed you." Moving towards her, once he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and pressing his lips against hers.

"Missed you too." She mumbled against his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself against him. Their kisses began slow and then turned passionate. Breathing became ragged as they continued. Their hands roamed the other person's body.

Sirius ran his hands up her side, pushing the hem of her long sleeved shirt up her body and when she did not protest, he continued pushing it up her body. His bare fingers skimming her bare skin. He felt her arms move away from his neck, opening his eyes for a moment, he saw her arms slowly raising up in the air. He pulled away from her lips to lift her shirt off, placing it on the table nearby. Sirius gave a small groan as he looked at May in her pale yellow bra. "Wow..." He whispered, moving his gaze to her eyes. "Come here." He whispered as he pulled her body into his again, pressing his lips onto the sensitive spot below her ear.

"Sirius..." May whispered as her fingers delicately began to undo his shirt, slowing undoing the buttons. Once all the buttons were undone, she pushed his shirt off his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. Moving her hands to rest upon his chest as he moved his lips up her neck, to her neck and pressing their lips together. Her fingers gently caressed the muscles of his chest and down to his abdomen.

His hands ran down her bare back and rested on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Once again he pulled away from her lips and moved to her neck, sucking the skin gently, listening to his girlfriend gasping in pleasure. His left hand moved from the small of her back up to her bra, swiftly undoing it.

"No..." May stepped away quickly, holding her hands to her chest. "Too far." Turning away from him and redoing her bra. "Sorry Sirius."

"Don't be sorry." He spoke sternly as he sat on a desk. "I shouldn't have done that. I knew I was going to far but I forgot that it was you and I was only thinking of myself." May stayed silent with her back to him. "May, forgive me." Sirius jumped off the desk and slowly walked towards her. "I'm sorry. I didn't think."

"No it's my fault." May finally spoke, turning around slowly and facing him. "I wanted to go further but something inside me just told me 'no'. I feel like I am ready but I don't know." Biting her bottom lip as she stepped closer.

"Stop it." He spoke sternly, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I do not want you to have sex for the first time with me in an abandoned classroom. You should have it in a special place. In a bed. Not here." Kissing her softly. "Plus, I want you to be absolutely ready. A little older." He chuckled as he kissed the tip of her nose.

May wriggled her nose as he did. "Don't do that. It tickles." She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling them together. "Thank you." She whispered softly. "I really don't deserve you." Her fingers gently caressing his bare back. "Let's go back before they put two and two together."

"I have a confession. I lied to James, I told him that I would follow you to find out who you were seeing." He gave her his winning smile. "What shall I say?"

"Let's get dressed first. As much as I love standing here in your arms, I'd rather be warm." She giggled again as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I'll take that as a no then."

"No. We're actually going to stay like this all night. Frighten your brother." Bending his head down and kissing her neck softly.

"That will give him a heart attack." May laughed but sighed softly as he continued to kiss her neck and shoulder. "I think we can stay a little longer." She gasped as he pushed her towards a desk. "What are doing?"

"Getting you comfortable." Running his hands down her back to her ass. May giggled when he cupped her and lifted her up, placing her on a desk. "That better?" Leaning forward and kissing her softly.

"Much better." Parting her legs for him to be able to be closer to her but he stayed back from her. "Come here." She whispered, reaching forward and pulled him closer. "Don't be such a gentleman all the time." Laughing softly as he just stared at her, keeping away from her at a safe distance. "Stop it Sirius. Come here." She used her legs to pull him closer to her and wrapping her arms around her. "You won't hurt me."

"I don't want to do anything." Trying to move away from her. Sirius just sighed and moved forward and kissed her softly but passionately. He pressed against her. May gasped as he pressed against her, she felt his hardness press into her. Their kissing stopped. "See what you do to me." Pressing his lips back against her own.

May let her hands travel up his arms and let her fingers tangle in his hair as their tongues met. May pulled Sirius closer to her as they kissed each other fiercely. Instinctively Sirius pressed against her more. May moaned into their kiss as he pressed his arousal against her more. "Oh Merlin!" She moaned loudly as she felt a warmth suddenly built up inside, frightening her but it felt amazing which made her cry out in pleasure.

"Shhhh..." Sirius whispered when he pulled her away from their kiss. "We'll get caught." Moving away from her a little but still maintained the closeness. His hands ran up her sides, her fingers brushing along the underside of her bra and back down her bare sides.

Letting out small gasps as his lips caressed her neck, May removed her arms from around him and moved to behind her back. Tipping her head to the side to give him more access to her exposed neck as she slowly and nervously undone her bra. She slowly let the material fall away from her body and down her arms.

"What are you doing?" He whispered when he noticed her taking off her bra. "We don't have to do this."

"I want to Sirius. I know it's right." Leaning forward and kissing his lips a little.

"Only if you are one hundred percent sure." Kissing her as well and his hands rubbing her arms and keeping his gaze away from her naked chest but he found it near impossible. "Not because you feel like you have to but because you want to. In your heart and in your mind."

"Yes Sirius." She laughed softly as she moved to the edge of the desk. "I know you want me to have my first time in a bed but I want it to be with that person who is very special to me in my heart. That is you Sirius. I think... I think I love you."

Sirius stared at her for a moment and then broke out into a grin. "I feel the same." Stepping back and holding out his hands. "I love you May. Since there is no bed..." He chuckled at this sentence as she climbed off the desk, holding onto his hands. "I am going to make it comfortable as I can for you."

May laughed a little louder than before. "Thank you kind sir." Smiling nervously as he led her to the dusty fireplace at the far end of the room.

He took his wand out of his jeans pocket. "_Incendio_." He muttered as he pointed his wand at the empty grate, causing the wood there to be set alight. "Warmth for the lady." He rushed back to their previous spot and brought back his shirt. "_Engorgio._" He pointed at the shirt until it was as big as a small blanket. "And finally comfort for the lady."

"I feel privileged." She smiled as she stood next to the fire, still only wearing her jeans, looking obviously nervous. Sirius placed the large shirt on the floor and sat down. May followed him by sitting close next to him. "Go slow." She whispered nervously.

"I will." He whispered softly and leaned forward and kissed her softly. Running a hand through her long hair as he moved closer to her. Placing his hand on the back of her head, holding their lips together. Sirius then moved his hand down from her hair to her bare back, carefully guiding her backwards.

Instinctively May lay down with her hands resting on his shoulders. She let out a gasp as he sucked on her neck softly. Biting her bottom lip as she felt his body press against her own. "Oh Merlin..." Her hands moved down his back, resting in the small of his back just above his trouser belt. But something didn't feel right to May. On opening her eyes, she looked at the stone ceiling. She enjoyed the feeling of Sirius kissing her, touching her. "No... Stop... Sirius, please."

Sirius sat up quickly and moved away from her. "What? What is it?"

"I'm not ready." Chuckling nervously as she ran a hand through her hair and sat up slowly.

"Listen." Moving to sit next to her. "I do not ever want to push you into having sex." Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It is your choice not mine." Kissing her cheek softly.

"Thank you." She whispered and moved closer to him. "Come here." Kissing him again. "We best go before James does come looking for us." Kissing him once more. "But kissing you is a distraction."

"Yes a very good distraction." He chuckled and wrapped his arms tight around her and kissed her. May pulled away quickly and stood up. She looked over her shoulder at him. "I know. I know. Do you want to go first?"

"Why do I have to go first?" She frowned at him when she reached their shirts and her bra. She quickly dressed with her back to Sirius.

"Just act as if you never saw me and act as if you have been with another guy and you enjoyed your time with him. I'll come back 5 or 10 minutes after you and I will secretly tell James that I lost you about half an hour ago and had to take a detour to avoid McGonagall or someone."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Pulling her shirt back over her head and smoothing out any creases. "I'm sorry." She whispered bashfully as she ran her fingers through her slightly tangled hair. "I shouldn't have encouraged us to go further."

"Oh May. Stop it." He moved in front of her, leaving his shirt half buttoned up to wrap his arms around her. "I will wait. I know I will. I love you. Remember?"

"I know." She whispered against his shoulders, her arms firmly around him. "I love you." May pulled away a little to look up at him, since he was a few inches taller than her. "Don't ever change."

"Not for anyone except for you." Kissing the tip of her nose. "Sorry but you have a beautiful nose." Kissing it again. "Go on. Go back." Kissing her lips this time. "Love you."

"Love you." She whispered. "Finish getting dressed." Running a finger down his exposed chest. "It's distracting." Quickly turning away and walking to the door. She slowly opened and looked out into the corridor to see if there were any teachers or prefects patrolling out there. "See you after." She said when she looked back inside at Sirius.

"Will do." He smirked at her as he continued buttoning his shirt and watched her rush out of the classroom. He chuckled softly as he sat on the desk. It wasn't too soon to say the three words to her. He knew saying 'I love you' was absolutely right as he was in love with May and was finally able to admit it to her without feeling like she or he were going to be hurt.

- - - - - - - – - - - -

It had been one week and 3 days since James and May had returned home for the Christmas holidays and Sirius was missing them both. He missed having fun with James; just missed messing about and playing pranks on unsuspecting Slytherins. But with May he missed everything about her. Her smile, her kiss, her everything. The Gryffindor Common Room had a few students staying behind including Frank Longbottom, May's best friend; Hannah, and Katie, the flirt in May's year. Sirius spent the majority of his time with Frank but occasionally found himself alone with Katie, which he didn't wish to but he entertained her with harmless flirting.

But the harmless flirting changed. The night before James and May were returning to Hogwarts, he, Frank, Katie and a few other Gryffindors stayed up late talking. Soon people disappeared off to bed and Sirius was left with Katie. "I best go to bed." Sirius announced. "James will be here early tomorrow morning."

"Oh I see." Katie slowly nodded and stood up at the same time as him. "Good night." She whispered and kissed his lips softly. "I've been wanting to do that for a while."

"Good night." Sirius mumbled as he kissed her back. His lust was taking over him as he passionately kissed Katie, pulling her close to him. Her hands tangled in his hair. He pulled away, breathing heavily. "No... We shouldn't..."

"Why not?" She whispered and tried to kiss him again but he kept the distance from her. "What's wrong?"

"I can't." He whispered and stood back but she stepped forward towards him. "Stop it Katie. This doesn't feel right. I can't."

"Give me a good reason why." She whispered seductively, her lips close to his lips. They could feel each other's breath tickling their own lips. "Fine. Just one night. Nothing more."

Sirius growled inwardly as he thought about what she had said. He didn't know whether he should or not sleep with her. "If we do, keep it to yourself. Don't tell anyone. That is my only demand. Not a soul."

"Fine." She smirked and kissed him again. "Let's go." Holding his hand and leading him to the boys' dormitories.

Sirius chuckled nervously as he allowed her to lead him up the stone stairs. He groaned as he watched her from behind. His thoughts were straying towards May but his teenage hormones were letting him think and he was going to sleep with this girl and no one will know.

"You glad to be back?" May asked her brother as they rode in the thestral pulled carriages, looking up at the approaching castle.

"Yeah. Can't wait to play quidditch again. Ravenclaw is our next match." He watched his sister. "May, are you all right? You've been quiet since your birthday."

"Oh it's nothing. Just missing my friends." Turning to look at James. "Your birthday next. What do you want?" Sighing jokingly. "I best just ask you and save me worrying about what to get you."

James laughed. "I don't mind what you get me." Rolling his eyes. "Actually, I know what you can get me. Tell me who your secret boyfriend." Smirking at her as she turned away from him. "Aww come on May."

"I'm not telling you. It's going well and I want it to stay like that." Looking at him sincerely. "Please, I will tell you soon but I need to get to know him without you or your friends interfering or even following me." Glaring at him softly. "Don't have Sirius follow me again. It's embarrassing." Giggling softly.

"Fine. I promise." He smiled and held out his hand for her to shake. "I mean it May." Holding up his other hand. "There! No fingers crossed."

May laughed softly and took his hand. "You better stick by your promise James Potter or there will be trouble." Standing and opening the carriage door to climb out. "Glad to be back." Smiling up at the great structure as James climbed out too and helped to take down their bags from the roof of the carriage. "Come on. I want to be in front of the fire quickly." Wrapping her cloak tight around her to keep the cold air from her and took her bag from him.

The two walked up to the castle, being careful not to slip on the ice and snow. Once inside, the two were greeted by their Head of Year. "Mr Potter, Miss Potter. Welcome back to school. Hope you enjoyed your holiday."

"Yes thank you Professor. Hope you did too." May smiled politely at the Gryffindor Head of Year.

"Yes I did thank you Miss Potter." She grumbled and glared at James. "No thanks to your friend, Mr Black."

James gave a laugh. "What did he do now?"

"He thought it would be entertaining to have my classroom and office covered in tinsel. Permanently." She spoke angrily and with her nostrils flaring. "He has detention until the end of the month."

May covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing and covering it up with a cough. "I'm sorry to hear that Professor."

"Yes well... You two best return to your Common Room and get warm." The stern Professor turned on her heel and made her way to her office.

"Did you tell Sirius to do that?" May laughed as they walked up the Main Staircase.

"Yep. I wrote to him the day before Christmas Eve and gave him the idea. I thought Minnie could use the Christmas cheer." Grinning widely like a Cheshire Cat.

"Minnie?"

"Short of Minerva. A pet name for McGonagall that me and Sirius thought of." He laughed lightly as they continued to walk up the many stairs. It took them 20 minutes to get up the stairs as the staircases decided to change constantly. "Bloody staircases." He laughed as they finally reached the portrait to the Gryffindor Tower, where Frank was waiting outside for them. "Hello Frank. Have a good Christmas?"

"Hello you two. Yes it was good. A bit dull but it had its moments." He laughed. "Coming in?" Gesturing to the portrait. "Nearly everyone is still in bed. Late night last night for a lot of us."

"Ohh why?" May wriggled her eyebrows. "Do tell. Had a party without us?"

"Balderdash." Frank spoke the password and the portrait swung open and the three pupils walked inside to an empty Common Room. "No party." He chuckled. "Just the majority of us stayed awake talking and just being sociable." They walked over to the sofas by the fireplace. "It was a good night but the only annoying thing was Katie, in your dormitory May, was flirting with Sirius all night." Only Frank and James chuckled. "Talk about desperate. They were the last two down here last night but I was asleep when Sirius came to bed. He's still there now."

"Ohhh! Can I go and attack him?" May asked in glee. "Please! I want to do it." Giving James her famous puppy dog eyes.

"Oh go on then." He laughed. "I cannot wait to see him chase you. So don't come hiding behind your big brother."

"I won't. I'll hide behind Frank. He's taller than you." She laughed as she ran up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. Nervously she opened the door to the 5th year boys dormitory. "Wakey wake Sirius." Speaking in a sing-song voice but gasped when she reached Sirius' four-poster bed. Climbing out of his bed wearing Sirius' shirt was Katie. "What? What's going on here?"

Sirius climbed out of his bed wearing only his boxers. "May, please... It's not..." He couldn't think of an excuse to tell her as he could tell that she knew what had happened between him and Katie.

"Don't..." She shook her head and began to turn away. "I knew I shouldn't. You deserve each other." Turning away quickly and rushing out of the room.

Sirius went to go after her and felt Katie's hand on his bare chest. "I need to go after her."

"Why?" Katie scoffed. "She's only Potter's sister. Why do you care about her?" Running her hand down his chest.

"You won't ever understand." Pushing her hand away. "Get dressed and get out. You've ruined everything."

"What? You and Potter's sister?" Katie asked in surprise as she slowly dressed, deliberately showing her body to Sirius but he was ignoring her completely as he dressed quickly. "Really? She's not even pretty."

"Yes she is!" He spun around and glared at her. "Just get out and throw yourself at someone else." Turning his back on her and putting on his shirt.

Katie glared at him as she finished dressing. "You are a bastard Sirius Black." Storming out of the room, slamming the door in her temper.

Only 5 minutes later, James came into the dormitory. "What the hell have you done?" Glaring at him. "My sister comes out crying and not long after, Katie comes out in a hell of a temper announcing to everyone in there that you slept with her but you are in a relationship with my sister." Throwing his back onto his bed. "Is this the truth? Are you with May?" Glaring at Sirius, who was standing calmly in front of him. "Sirius! Are you or are you not in a relationship with my sister?"

May had left the dormitory and ran straight to the girls' dormitories but she knew that James would see her and see her tears. She vaguely heard him calling her name but she continued running to her dormitory and threw herself on her bed, sobbing hard into her pillow. She lay there until she heard the screaming from Katie. "No..." She whispered and quickly stood up, running to the door. It was then she heard her tell everybody in the Common Room that May and Sirius were a couple. "Oh no!" She sobbed and ran down the stairs and into the Common Room, only to see her brother rush up stairs to the boys' dormitories.

"There she is! The little witch who stole Sirius off of me!" Katie glared at May and rushed over to her and stood in front of her.

"I never stole him from you." May shook her head and wiped her eyes. "He betrayed me!" Her own anger building up. "He has hurt me by sleeping with you." Glaring at Katie, pushing her a little.

"Don't you touch me!" Katie growled at her and pushed her back. "You have no right to be here. Stealing boys away from their girlfriends." Pushing her harder, causing May to step back slightly.

"I do not steal anyone away from anyone!" Speaking angrily and moved away from Katie. "I'm not arguing with you." Walking towards the boys' staircase. "Frank, did James go...?"

"Yes he did." Frank nodded. "Do you want me to come up with you?"

"Yes please. You might have to pull them apart." May spoke nervously as she slowly climbed the spiral stairs.

"Are you together?" James shouted at Sirius, who still remained silent and sat on his bed with his head in his hands. "Will you look at me!" He grabbed Sirius' wrist and pulled him up. "Have you slept with May?"

"No!" Sirius finally spoke. "I would never hurt her like that."

"You already have." May spoke quietly when she walked inside the room.

"Right, now then. I want to know, are you two together?" James asked calmly as he let go of Sirius' wrist. "No lying."

May and Sirius looked at each other for a moment before May had the courage to speak. "We were. Not any more." She glared at him, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"How long?" James spoke slowly and in confusion. "How long have you been together?"

"5 months." Sirius spoke softly, keeping his gaze focused on May. "5 months and 3 days."

May gave a very small smile when he said this. "That's right."

"During the holidays?" James asked in shock as he sat on his bed. "Why didn't you tell me?" Looking between them both.

"Do you remember what I said earlier James? I want to get to know him better before I told you who he was. Please Jamie." She moved forward and knelt in front of him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Don't hate us for not telling you and don't hate him for being an idiot."

James gave a nervous chuckle as he looked away from his younger sister and up at Sirius. "Did you sleep with Katie?" Sirius only nodded and looked down at the floor. "Why did you?"

"I don't know." Sirius mumbled. "I don't know." Speaking louder. "I knew I shouldn't have. I couldn't stop her or myself."

"I don't know you any more." May spoke softly. "You said you would not hurt me and you did by sleeping with the first girl who would."

"May! I am truly sorry." Closing his eyes for a moment and stepping towards her and James. "Please forgive me. I beg you." Kneeling next to her.

"Get away from her." James said angrily, standing up and glaring down at Sirius. "You cheated on her with the world's biggest flirt. I thought that if you were ever with May, that you would never cheat on her with someone. I was wrong." He took out his wand and pointed it at Sirius. "Get up now." James growled at his best friend.

Slowly, Sirius stood up and faced James. "I don't want to fight you James. I deserve to get hurt." Looking back at May, who was standing up slowly. "I understand if you don't want to see me ever again but I am truly sorry. I love you May." Walking around James and past Frank and left the dormitory.

"Sirius!" May called out and ran after him, catching him in the doorway. Pulling him to face her and kissing him firmly on the lips. "I love you too." Stepping back and pulled her hand back, bringing it forward, striking him across the face with the palm of her hand. "Don't you ever do it again or I will never forgive you again." Kissing him again, wrapping her arms around him.

Sirius responded with enthusiasm; wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. He pulled away from the kiss and chuckled softly. "I promise you that I will never hurt you like that ever again." Kissing her passionately.

"Stop it!" James shouted at them but both of them ignored him. "Oh I give up." He huffed as the two stood in the open doorway in a passionate embrace with many people watching with smiles at the scene.

**A/N: Oh it is far from over. :D As you know it will not be plain sailing. Next chapter is going to be just as eventful.**

**Review if you have reached this lovely point.**


	10. Chapter 10: Please Forgive Me

**She's Only Potter's Sister**

**Disclaimer: I only owe May Potter and any characters that are not associated with the Harry Potter series.**

**Chapter 10: Please Forgive Me**

Unsurprisingly, the news of Sirius and May's relationship spread around the school like fiendfyre. Sirius was doing everything to get May to forgive him 100% as he could tell that she was being careful around him. He had hurt her when she caught him in bed with Katie, who was definitely no longer her friend, but she was slowly warming to him. To help her progress in their public relationship, he showered her with affection. A few times he sent her a bunch of her favourite flowers; Forget-me-nots, at breakfast and then he sent her over a hundred Forget-me-not flowers to her during her Transfiguration lesson. But the delivery cost him and May a detention.

James was being very cautious. He would not allow them to be alone and he certainly did not let Sirius be alone with Katie, who was still sour about May and Sirius being together. James was just being a good friend and a protective brother.

Sirius understood why May did not spend all her time with him. She didn't because he had to study for his O., which he wasn't doing, and she wanted to be completely careful. The one thing she was not doing to keep herself safe was not falling for him completely and not to have sex with him. May hadn't told him this but she knew that he had a good idea why. Their affections were settled on kisses in the Common Room, holding hands between classes and hugs at meal times.

Lily was the only one who was wary of their relationship. She didn't understand why May let him back into her life so quickly. Every time she tried to talk to May, there was always someone there. Not necessarily just Sirius, sometimes it was James or Remus or Hannah. Lily wanted to talk to May alone but it was always impossible.

The day before Valentine's Day, Lily finally had May alone. She found her in the library reading alone. "Hello May." Lily smiled softly as she sat next to May.

May looked up for a moment and smiled at Lily before returning to her book. "Two minutes and you will have my undivided attention." She sat in silence as she finished the page of her book and when she did, she closed the book, bookmarking it. "Hello Lily." She smiled and chuckled softly. "Was there something you wanted? Is James annoying you again?"

"Yes and yes." Laughing lightly as she tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear. "It's nothing to do with James. It's about you and Sirius actually." Biting her lower lip as she looked away from May for amount. "Are you sure about it? Katie told me about what had happened."

"Don't Lily. I haven't forgiven him 100% but I'm slowly getting there. Please don't judge me for forgiving him so soon." May looked at Lily with a pleading look. "I haven't forgiven him. He really hurt me Lily but I knew that I would go back to him eventually and I thought if I knew that I was with him, he wouldn't jump into bed with another girl." She frowned and shook her head. "It's stupid I know but I love him Lily." Chuckling nervously. "If he does something like that again, I will curse him into next year and James will do it too."

"I hope so May. I don't want you to get hurt by him. I've seen girls in my year, who have been with him and have been hurt badly. I see you as a friend and I don't want you getting hurt because of him." Lily gave a heavy sigh and stood up. "I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to. Please be careful May." Giving a long sigh and walking away and out of the library.

May did not return to her book but she sat silently, thinking about what Lily said. Lily was right, Sirius was seen as a player and went from girl to girl. Was she just another girl? "Am I just another girl to him?"

"Probably." A voice sneered from behind a bookcase. "Black only loves himself." Severus Snape stepped out from the shadows.

"What do you want Snape?" May groaned as she picked up her book. "Following Lily again?" Opening the book at the page.

"No. Just overheard the pair of you." Barely showing any emotion as he sat opposite her. "I would be careful of Black. He is a boy who loves himself more than anyone else." Tilting his head to read the title of her book. "Sense and Sensibility? You need that if you are in a relationship with Black."

"Oh go away! Leave me alone!" Trying her best to ignore him but with him sitting opposite her, it was hard for her to ignore him. "Go away Snape!" She growled at him as she bookmarked her book, closing it and putting it in her bag. "Fine! If you won't go, then I will." Standing up and not looking at him.

"He will hurt you again." Severus stood up too. "Don't ignore my warnings Potter. He will hurt you again." Moving away from her and back behind a bookcase.

This frustrated May, so she followed him. "Why do you care? I'm James' sister and you hate him. Therefore you hate me." Shaking her head as she followed him between the tall bookcases, ducking when a book was put back in its place magically. "Why?"

"I just am, Potter." Turning around and facing her. "I actually feel sorry for you. I don't know why you forgave him so soon." Walking away from her, leaving her in shock that he had actually admitted that he felt sorry for their relationship.

May slowly turned around and began to walk towards the exit of the library. What Snape had said was going around in her head. Could she properly trust Sirius again? She shifted her bag onto her opposite shoulder as she walked back to the Gryffindor Tower. At the end of the school day, May liked to go to the library to start or finish her homework and finish with a read of a book. She spent time away from Sirius and it was good for both of them. She didn't miss him like she used to miss him when they were secretly together.

She dragged her feet as she walked up the many flights of stairs to the 7th Floor. Her mind was racing at the possibilities of her being another girl that Sirius had charmed. She couldn't be, he told her that he loved her. But was that what he told all the other girls? Did he tell them that he loved them so he could get into bed with them? Sighing heavily as she reached the portrait and gave the password. Silently she walked inside, into the Common Room where she was met with the sight of James and Lily having their daily argument. May laughed lightly as she moved through the crowd and up to the girls' dormitories.

Sitting on her bed was Katie, trying to open her diary. "What are you doing?" May shouted at her and charged at her. "That's my diary!" Standing in front of her.

"I know!" Katie glared at May and threw her diary on the floor. "I want to know everything! You stole Sirius away from me!" Standing up straight, being a few inches away from May's face. "He was mine!"

"He was with me you stupid bitch!" May screamed at her and went to bend down to pick up her diary but felt a hand pull her hair and throw her backwards onto the floor. "Ah!" She cried out and tried to pry her hair out of Katie's grip. "Let go of me you cow!"

"No!" She screamed at May. "I want Sirius!"

Finally May was able to get out of Katie's grip. "Is this what it's about? Sirius?" Standing up, tears building up in her eyes. "You are a complete bitch! Grow up!" Storming out of the room but Katie followed her.

"Me to grow up? You need to grow up, Potter. Stealing someone's boyfriend for yourself!" She shouted at May, even when they reached the Common Room, which was now silent to listen to Katie and May's argument. "Did you know that someone was with your precious Joshua before you snagged him for yourself?"

"What?" May gasped softly in disbelief. "Where the hell did you get that idea from?" Standing in the middle of the Common Room with her arms folded across her chest.

"He told me." She smirked. "He told me when you walked out on your date, when you wouldn't sleep with him." May stood in silence as she looked at the ground in embarrassment because everyone in the room was listening. "You are such a prude. No wonder Sirius jumped at the chance to get into bed with me."

May's hand curled into a fist and she quickly lifted, pulled back and thrust forward, hitting Katie square on the nose. Katie cried out in pain, holding her nose and May cradled her hand, shaking it to rid the ache. "If I'm such a prude and then you must be a slut. Sleeping with a girl's boyfriend when she is away for the holidays."

"What is going on here?" The stern voice of their Head of Year was heard from behind May. "Miss Potter, my office now! Miss Griffiths, take Miss Smith to the Hospital Wing." Speaking to Hannah, who lead Katie out of the Common Room. May gritted her teeth, glanced at Sirius, who was staring at her in shock. She then looked at James, who was trying his best not to laugh and also not to throw a punch at Sirius.

May stormed out of the Common Room and straight to McGonagall's office. She gritted her teeth as she stood in front of the desk waiting for the stern Scottish teacher to come into her office. She knew that she shouldn't have hit Katie but the girl deserved it. She jumped slightly when the teacher walked into the room. "Professor... Please let me explain..."

"Sit down Miss Potter." Professor McGonagall spoke sternly and walked around the desk to her chair, sitting down. May slowly sat down in the chair opposite the teacher. "I am disappointed in you Miss Potter."

"Sorry Professor." May spoke quietly as she looked down at her hands. "It is just..."

"Wait!" She raised her hand to silence May. "I do not understand why you would hit one of your classmates even if she did provoke you." Sighing heavily and taking her glasses off and placing them on the table. "May, I have known your family for years and I met you when you were only 3 weeks old." May chuckled softly as she looked up at her. "I've seen you growing up and all the times I met you, you were never a violent child. Only when you were fighting with James but you never hit him."

"I am truly sorry Professor but Katie did provoke me." May kept her gaze on her Transfiguration teacher. "As you probably know, Sirius and I are in a relationship."

"Yes I heard the rumour." Nodding slowly as she sat up straight in the chair, watching May as her student fidgeted in her seat nervously.

"Well, before we told everyone, the day I came back to school, I caught Sirius and Kate in compromising position." May blushed softly. "I forgave him but Katie seems to think I stole him from her."

"Yes May but what I don't understand is why you hit her today." Sighing heavily as she closed her eyes for a moment and finally opened them, settling them on May. "Continue, Miss Potter."

"For a while, Katie and I have been avoiding each other but when I went into our dormitory, she was there trying to open my diary." May growled as she spoke about the incident. "I confronted her, it got heated. She told me a lie, well I hope it is a lie, and I snapped. I punched her." Giving a broken sigh as she felt the tears begin to build up in her eyes. May closed her eyes to stop the tears from escaping. "I just wish she would leave me alone."

"Would you like to move dormitories?" Asking politely. "This is not a reward but part of your punishment." Standing up and walking around the desk. "You will be moving into the 5th year girl's dormitory and also 2 months worth of detention with me."

"Yes Professor." May nodded slowly, keeping her gaze on her hands. "I really am sorry."

"Of course May. Go back to the Common Room. I think your brother is waiting to either congratulate you or scold you. I am not entirely sure." Giving a rare but weak smile to May. "Come on. Off you go. Miss Smith will be here soon and I don't think you wish to confront her."

"No Professor." May chuckled softly as she stood up. "Thank you Professor." Walking towards the office door.

"You can move into the 5th year girls room as soon as you are packed. There is a spare bed in there. Miss Evans will be more than happy to help you pack and transfer your things into the dormitory. Miss Potter, this move is only temporary." Raising an eyebrow as May opened the door, stood in the doorway as her Professor spoke. "Until the end of the school year and then you will be with your original dormitory again in the new year and I will send you an owl to when you start your detention."

"Yes Professor. Thank you." Giving her a small smile and left the office, making the walk to the Common Room. She wiped away the now escaping tears and pushed her hair back behind her shoulder. Now that her hair had grown long, now reaching the middle of her back, it was nearly impossible to maintain but she liked it that way. As she reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, she found Sirius waiting outside for her. "Hi." She spoke softly as she approached him.

"How's your hand?" He asked her softly, reaching for her right hand, the one she punched Katie with. "That was one hell of a right hook." Kissing her knuckles softly.

May pulled her hand out of his grip. "Still sore but I will live." Giving him a timid smile. "I need to pack. I'm moving into the 5th year girl's dormitory until the end of the year. McGonagall wants to keep me and Katie separated." She gave a heavy sigh as he stepped forward. "Uh... Come on. Let's go inside."

"What's wrong?" He stepped in front of her. "This is the first time we are able to talk without anyone listening to us." Chuckling softly as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer but she pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I just want to know that I will always be able to trust you." Giving another heavy sigh as she looked away from him. "I love you but everything I hear about you makes me think that I don't know if I can trust you."

"What? Where the hell did this come from?" Stepping back and frowning at her. "Did Katie say it?"

"Of course she did." May closed her eyes to calm herself down. "But it's just all the rumours I hear. They are making me think twice about this relationship."

"What?" Sirius gasped and furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at her in confusion. "May, I'm confused. What are you on about?" Moving away from the Fat Lady's portrait, out of earshot of the painting. "Are you saying that we shouldn't be together?"

"No! No, I'm not saying that. I say that we should just have a short break from each other." Avoiding his gaze.

"No!" He shook his head quickly and ran a hand through his shaggy locks. "Stop listening to the rumours. It will push us apart even more."

"It's pushing us apart now, Sirius!" She spoke impatiently as she felt the tears begin to fall again. "People have told me things about girls you have kissed or slept with. You just drop them when you are satisfied. Are you going to do that to me?"

"No!" He spun around to face her. "I love you May! I was an idiot when I let what happened with Katie happen but I do love you." Stepping closer to her, cupping her face with both of his hands. "I love you. I love you." He whispered as he pressed his lips against her own.

May melted for a moment but found the strength to push him away. "No! Stop it! Listen, please." She pleaded with him. "I say a short break. I want to have this time apart to see if either of us have the strength to stay away from temptation."

"You mean me to stay away from temptation." Sighing heavily. "No, I won't give you up. Even for a short time." He held onto her upper arms. "Please May!" He begged her. "Don't leave me." Kissing her again. "Please!"

"Two weeks. How does that sound?" May whispered as he pressed his forehead against her own. "We both need this Sirius." The tears continuing to fall. "I need this." Lifting her hand and tangle her fingers in his hair. "I love you but I feel like we spend too much time together, even with James and others around us. I need to be with my friends more often."

"May... Don't..." He kissed her softly turning it passionately. He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers again. "Please..."

"Two weeks will fly by." She giggled nervously as she closed her eyes and enjoyed being close to him. "I will be waiting but if I hear one rumour about you being with another girl and I will definitely not take you back." She whispered softly as she stood back from him, running her hands down his arms.

"I promise you that I will never be with another girl and there will be no rumours as I will give no one the chance to." He held her hands when her hands reached his. "I promise. I will never hurt you again."

"You better not or Jamie will kill you." She chuckled nervously as he lead her to the Fat Lady Portrait. "Be good. I will speak to you for two weeks but just not kissing you and stuff."

"That I will miss. Your kisses." He chuckled. "One last kiss?" As they reached the portrait.

"Of course." She smiled and kissed him softly. "Meet here in two weeks for the second kiss?" Smiling gently. Sirius chuckled and nodded as he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. "Not there. I hate that."

"I love your nose." Kissing it again. "Sorry." Laughing lightly and he leaned down and gently kissed her lips, lingering for a while. "I love you." He whispered as he kissed her again, pulling her closer to him. Once he pulled away, May held onto him for a moment and then she let him go. "You see, you don't want to let go." He whispered, as he pressed his forehead against hers once again.

"Back here in two weeks." May whispered as she stepped back from him. "I promise I will be waiting." She chuckled nervously. "Butter Fingers." Saying the password to the Fat Lady, who had been listening intently to the couple's long talk, and swung forward to let the young couple walk in. Once May and Sirius were inside, they parted ways; Sirius went to the Marauders and remained silent. May went to her dormitory and began packing her trunk in silence before the tears finally began to fall. She sat on the floor, next to her trunk just sobbing. Her heart was breaking. She is in pain. In her heart, this felt like it was the end of their relationship.

The door opened and Lily walked in to find May on the floor sobbing. "Oh May. What happened?" The red head knelt next to May and pulled her into a hug. "Are you okay?" Rubbing her back in slow circles.

"I think... No... I know, I just broke up with Sirius." Sobbing into Lily's shoulder, tears staining Lily's school cardigan. "For two weeks." Laughing softly but returned to sobbing. "I don't know why but I just did."

Lily pushed May back a little to see her properly. "Come on. Let's take you and your things to my dormitory and we will talk about this." Standing up and holding her hands out to May. "Come on. Katie will be back soon and I don't think you want to be here when she does."

"No." May said nervously as she took Lily's hands and stood up. "I'm ready." Closing her trunk and locking it.

Lily took out her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." Waving her wand over May's trunk. Slowly it rose in the air. "Come on." Guiding May out of the dormitory and up the stairs to the 5th year girls room. Lily lowered the trunk to the nearest free bed, that was the closest to the door. "This is your bed." Lily smiled and sat on the bed next to May's new bed. "This is my bed. Maggie's bed is by the window, Sophia is by next to Maggie's and Alice's bed is next to Sophia's." Smiling gently as the ebony hair girl sat on her new bed. "Right, spill the beans. Tell me everything."

May wiped her silent tears away and looked away from Lily. "After I was sent to Mcgonagall's, I met with Sirius afterwards. We talked and I told him that I didn't fully trust him and thought that a short break might be best for us both." Biting her lower lip as the tears began to fall again. "I feel like I shouldn't have broken up with him." Covering her mouth as she began to sob. "It was something Snape said to me."

"Snape? You mean Severus?" Lily questioned as she leaned forward slightly as she listened to her. "What did he say to you? And when did he speak to you?"

"After you left me in the library. He said that Sirius would do it again to me. That he would hurt me." May sobbed into her hand again.

Lily stood up quickly and sat next to May, wrapping her arm around her. "Shhh... shhh... It's okay. He wouldn't do that to you. He loves May. I've seen the way he is with you and it seems like he cannot keep you out of his sights." May gave a nervous laugh as she thought about it. Lily was right, when they weren't even public about their relationship, Sirius was constantly watching her. "Just let the two weeks go by and you two will be back together soon." Hugging May. "You want to stay here or come down to the Common Room?"

May smiled a little. "I think I'll stay up here." Giving a heavy sigh. "I don't think I can face anyone right now."

"Okay." Lily smiled and gave her a hug. "I'll be there if you need me." Pulling away and standing up. "It will be fine May." Smiling to her before she left the room.

May sat on her new bed for a moment, just sitting in silence, thinking about the recent events. Deep down in her heart, she would never trust Sirius again but she cared too much for him to lose the trust. She loved him but not as much as she used to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Well getting there. :D Loving all the reviews you lot leave me. I love them. :D Getting nearer to the memory from the Order of the Phoenix and the incident that nearly cost Snape's life. Next chapter I think. :D**

**The title of the chapter is from the song by David Gray. I listen to it when I was writing this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11: Disaster After Disaster

**She's Only Potter's Sister**

**Disclaimer: I only own May. =D I do not own the familiar part of the chapters; I changed the bullying of Snape a little but kept the dialogue.**

**Chapter 11: Disaster After Disaster**

The two weeks dragged by for both Sirius and May. Both of them were true to the other. Sirius did not look at another girl and May did not provoke Katie but Katie did her best to try and seduce Sirius, though failing terribly. May was enjoying her time in the 5th year dormitory. She even had the idea to ask McGonagall if she could stay but thought twice about it when Lily began to revise for her O. and when she was revising no one was allowed to speak a word when Lily was in the dormitory revising.

May found it funny when she did the slightest thing wrong and Lily would burst out in anger. So May found solace in the Common Room, spending time with the Marauders, when they were in there as they had a habit of disappear. She was spending time with Hannah and also getting to know her new dormitory friends.

Ever since the Easter Holidays, May noticed that the all of the Marauders disappeared at the time of a full moon, not just Remus. It worried her a little as she knew it wasn't safe to be out in the grounds during the full moon, even though he was kept in the Shrieking Shack. She tried to ask them but they shrugged off the subject by changing it to something completely different.

"I don't like keeping May in the dark." Sirius spoke two days after a full moon. The four of them in the Common Room. "She's been asking a lot of questions."

"Let her keep asking. We promised not to tell her." James said sternly. "I know she's your girlfriend Sirius but I don't want her getting hurt."

"I agree with James. The less she knows the better." Remus spoke quietly from the chair, he looked exhausted from his transformation just a few days before. His head leaned against the back of the chair and his shoulders slouched. "What you have done for me is brilliant but I am still scared that you can still get hurt by Moony."

"Well we haven't... Yet." James added at the end of the sentence with a sly grin. "Moony, we will be fine."

"I hope so." Smiling gently. "I don't..." He fell silent the moment May walked into the Common Room. "Hey May."

"Hello boys." Smiling as she sat on the arm of Sirius' armchair. "Anything exciting happening with you lot?"

"Yes, you turned up." Sirius wriggled his eyebrows and pulled her from her position and into his lap. "Always exciting." Kissing her cheek as she settled into his embrace. James scoffed and pointedly looked away from them.

"Well, to be perfectly honest, kissing you is exciting as it winds James up a treat." May giggled as she glanced over her brother, who was staring at the fire. "Something interesting in the fire Jamie?"

"Just don't want to look at you two." Chuckling nervously as he glanced at his sister and best friend before looking away and back into the fire. "Too much affection for me."

"May and I won't push it Prongs." Sirius grinned softly as he stroked her back gently. "I'll behave but I can't say the same for your sister."

"Fine." May said sincerely and stood up. "I'll sit with my big brother if you think I won't behave." Moving to the sofa and sitting in between Peter and her brother. "Away from distractions." James chuckled. "Glad you find it funny Jamie. So what were you four talking about?"

"Exams." James gave a fake answer. "They're getting closer."

"I know. I am not allowed to speak when Lily is around revising." May chuckled softly as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "It's dangerous to even breathe in case you disturb her and her work."

Sirius watched May with a large smile. "You've been annoying her on purpose, right?"

"Of course." She grinned cheekily. "It passes time and I find it funny." Laughing softly as she leant back on the sofa. "When do your exams start?"

"Next week." Remus grumbled. "I'm dreading them." Scratching his scarred cheek as he smiled sheepishly at May. "I just want them to start and be over and done with."

May gave him a comfortable smile. "It will be and you lot will be partying hard soon." Smiling gently at them all but couldn't keep her gaze away from Sirius.

"Of course. End of exams party is always the best." James chuckled as he wrapped an arm around May and pulled her close, ruffling her hair.

"Hey! Get off! My hair was perfect until then. Okay, I know it usually isn't but it was." May grumbled as she pushed away from James. "Such a bully, Potter."

"You are my little sister, Potter." Nudging her gently. For the rest of the evening the Marauders and May talked about random topics, such as Quidditch and upcoming exams. James' eyes kept flickering between Sirius and May. He noticed that the two of them could not take their eyes off each other. He liked that. He was protective of May because it was in his nature. He was her big brother and that was what he did. "Last thing little sister, you can do something for me." Chuckling as May yawned and stood up to get ready for bed. "Get Evans to go out with me."

May laughed lightly. "Nothing changes with you. No I will not. Especially since you keep calling her Evans. Her name is Lily." She gave a long stretch and moved towards Sirius. "Back off a little Jamie. It might work." Leaning down and kissing Sirius gently. "See you tomorrow." Leaving the four of them alone and the remaining ones in the Common Room.

- - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When the O.W.L and N.E.W.T exams arrived, May steered clear of Lily and any revising students. The only place she could do that was escape into the sunshine. Her own end of year exams were important but not as important as the 5th and 7th year exams. She would take her books outside and sit near the lake, sometimes alone and sometimes with Hannah.

The troublesome Marauders were in an exam, their Defence Against the Dark Arts theory exam and May was spending time with Hannah. The pair of them chatting and gossiping about everything that was worth talking about. "Come on May. We have talked about everything but you and Sirius. What is going on between the pair of you? I know you are together, the whole school does but I want to know the juicy details."

"There is no juicy details." May laughed lightly. "If you are on about the sex part, we haven't had sex." Blushing softly. "I'm not ready yet and I need to feel like I trust him one hundred percent."

"You still don't trust him?" Hannah asked in shock, having seen how close the couple had become since they had gotten back together.

"I do trust him but I don't want to feel like that I have to have sex with him to keep him. Do you know what I mean?" May chuckled nervously as she leaned back on her hands and closed her eyes as the sun caressed her skin.

"Do you want to have sex?" Hannah asked her confidently as she sat crossed legged next to May.

May gave a small blush. "I do. I am ready but I just want to wait for the right time." Smiling a little.

"Which is when?" Hannah raised an eyebrow at her and a grin across her face as May slowly sat up with a deep blush on her cheeks. "Oooh is it soon?"

"I was thinking..." She giggled nervously. "Possibly end of term, when exams are over." She blushed bright red and looked away from her best friend. "I don't know." Laughing nervously as she looked up at the castle entrance. "Talk of the devil. Looks like the exam has finished." Noticing that the majority of the 5th year students had come outside to enjoy the sunshine. May spotted the Marauders who immediately walked towards the large tree, that was named the Marauders' tree as they spent the majority of their time there during the sunny days. She also spotted Lily with Alice, Maggie and Sophia. "Hey Lily!" She called out to the red head and all four of them walked towards the two girls.

"Hello May. Hello Hannah." Lily spoke cheerfully as she and the new arrivals sat down on the grass with the two girls. "What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing really worth repeating." May said quickly. "How was the exam?"

"It was okay. Don't think I put enough down." Lily fidgeted in her spot.

"I doubt that Lily." Maggie laughed. "I saw you at one point and your quill never left your parchment. We all know that you have got an 'O' mark." Scoffing as she glanced up at the Marauders, who were all relaxing by the tree. "You are the cleverest person in our year, possibly the whole school. I really doubt that you have failed any of your exams." Turning back to face the others.

May laughed. "Sorry Lily but I have to agree with Maggie." Sitting up straight and crossing her legs, hiding a slight wince. Occasionally her legs would become slightly painful, especially when she was sitting in the same position for a long time. She began to hear the commotion coming from the Marauders tree. "What's going on over there?" Standing up and staring in the direction of her brother, her boyfriend and friends. The girls all stood up and moved to the boys.

"Wait for what?" Sirius could be heard as they approached the boys. "What're you going to do, Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?" May heard Lily give a small tut of disgust as she picked up her pace.

May soon heard Severus swearing at her boyfriend soon followed by James' taunting. "Wash out your mouth. Scourgify!" Severus' mouth was filled with pink bubbles, causing him to choke and cough.

"Leave him ALONE!" Lily screamed at them, causing all the girls to jump at the loudness of Lily's usually quiet voice.

"All right, Evans?" James spoke normally. They only way he would speak to Lily, politely and maturely as if she would fall at his feet if he spoke to her this way.

"Leave him alone." Lily spoke with disgust towards James. May kept back as she watched her friend confront her own brother. "What's he done to you?"

"Well, it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean..." James gave his useless point forward. May just rolled her eyes as she listened to the two of them banter as the crowd around them laughed, including May.

"You think you're funny, but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone." Lily stood her ground and spoke strongly. May knew that Lily was the only girl, apart from herself, who could stand up to James.

"I will if you go out with me, Evans. Go on... Go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." James spoke quickly as he kept watching Lily, who was obviously still angry with him.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," said Lily. May laughed quietly as did Hannah, Maggie, Alice and Sophia. All proud of Lily's quick comebacks when it came to James and his advances.

"Bad luck, Prongs," said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape. "OI!"

Every single person turned to look at what Sirius was shouting at. As they did, Snape pointed his wand at James, where there was a flash of light and a cut appeared of James' face. May was about to go forward to help her brother but Maggie and Hannah held her back. James had already reacted to Snape's own curse and soon Severus was hanging upside-down in the air, causing his robes to fall over him revealing his underwear. The crowd around them burst into laughter at the sceptical, including May and the other girls. The only person who was not laughing was Lily. "Let him down!" She said angrily.

"Certainly." Flicking his wand and letting Snape fall to the ground but he soon got up from the ground and was ready to fight back.

Sirius beat him to it. "Petrificus Totalus!" Causing Snape to freeze and fall to the ground.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. The observers and the Marauders had noticed that Lily had drawn her wand. Everyone looked at her in fear.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," said James earnestly.

"Take the curse off him, then!" Lily said warningly.

They all watched James for a moment and soon muttered the counter-curse off Snape. "There you go. You're lucky Evans was here Snivellus -"

Snape struggled to his feet and sneered at them all. "I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!" Silence fell upon them, all looking at Lily, who stood in silence just watching Snape.

"Fine, I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus." Lily spoke quietly with a cool head but it was James who exploded at Snape's words.

"Apologise to Evans!" James shouted at him, pointing his wand straight at Snape.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologise." Lily faced James. "You're as bad as he is."

"What?" James said in shock at Lily's reaction towards him defending her. "I'd NEVER call you a – you-know-what!"

"Messing your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can – I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." Lily exploded at James, glaring at him before turning away and walking towards the girls again. They all turned away from the Marauders, ignoring James who was calling her name. "I'm sorry May but your brother is the most arrogant git I have ever met in my life."

"Are you okay?" Maggie asked Lily gently as the small group of girls began to return to the castle.

May glanced behind them and saw the Marauders, well just James and Sirius, bullying Severus even more because of what he had called Lily. Not listening to the girls speaking. She was more interesting at how her brother acted around other people. She knew that he was a show off but didn't realise that he was that much of one. "I'll catch you up." Turning around and walked back towards the lake. She was still in shock at watching her brother and boyfriend act like idiots and how Snape just called Lily such a horrible name because of her non-magical background.

She sat in the same place that she and Hannah had been sitting before the commotion of the Marauders and Snape. Her conversation with Hannah ran around in her head. Was she ready to have sex for the first time? She was but she still felt too young and didn't completely trust Sirius. Well not 100% but it was slowly getting there.

"Hello beautiful." A sultry voice spoke behind her and the person sat next to her. "You all right?" Sirius asked her, wrapping an arm around her, sitting close to her.

"Yeah." She said softly, leaning against him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Merlin, you and James can be asses sometimes." Sirius gave a small chuckle but said nothing. "Why do you do it?" Staring out at the lake as she spoke quietly and softly.

"It's Snape." He gave a weak chuckle and slight shrug of his shoulders. "You know what me and James are like when Snape is around. It's been like that since the first train ride here." Turning a little and kissing her ebony hair.

"Forget about that for now. How did your exam go?" Laying back on the grass leaning back on her elbows, letting the sun caress her skin.

"It was all right." He shrugged a shoulder as he lay next to her but on his side, facing her. "They're nearly over and I get to spend time with my beautiful girlfriend." Moving closer to her, bending his head down and capturing her lips with his. Slowly she lifted her right arm, wrapped it around his neck, she pulled him towards her until she was lying flat and he was on top of her but he did not press his weight onto her. All the time their lips never left each other. Sirius was the first to pull away but he still lay over her. "Hello to you too." He chuckled as she ran her hands up and down his back, over his shirt.

May smiled at him and rested her hands on his shoulder blades. "I cannot wait for you to finish your exams and I have your attention." Leaning up and kissing him softly. One of her hands idly ran up his neck and ran through his hair.

"You always have my attention." Bending down and kissing her neck, smiling against her skin as he listened to her content sighs. "You always do." Moving from her neck and to her jaw. Her breathing quickened as his hands moved up her sides, brushing against her exposed skin on her side.

"Sirius Black! Get off that girl!" The stern shout from McGonagall came from nearby. "Miss Potter! I expected more. Now both of you get off the ground and get back into school." Turning away from the pair, who had not actually moved from their position as she walked away.

"I'm not moving." May grinned as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him in place on top of her. "I like the view from down here."

"The view is very impressive from up her." Bending his head down and kissing May's neck. He gave a small chuckle as her breath quickened as he sucked on her pulse point. Her hands ran through his hair, holding him to her neck.

"Sirius..." She whispered softly. "It's time for dinner." Laughing softly as he silenced her with a kiss.

"Fine." He whispered, his lips an inch from her own. "I am hungry." Kissing her quickly before moving off her and standing up straight, holding his hands out to her. May took his hands and he pulled her onto her feet. Before they walked off back towards the castle, Sirius wrapped his arms around May, pulling her close to him and kissing her softly. "Come on Beautiful."

The Marauders were all happy once the O.W.L exams were over and for the 5th year girls it was an even more relief because they knew that Lily would be less edgy but she was now nervous for the results which would not be released until the summer holidays. The girls tried their best to distract Lily but they did not know that deep down she was hurting from Snape's remark. He was constantly trying to talk to her but she shrugged him off and continued on her way; sticking with her friends.

The school year was drawing to a close and there was one last full moon that Remus had to endure before returning home for the summer and cope with his transformations alone. James and Sirius offered for him to come and stay at James' home and transform there but Remus argued that he could escape and could hurt James' family.

May listened to Remus when he talked about his transformations, which was very rarely and noticed he said nothing about where he had his transformations. He had never told her but she never asked him. The day grew closer and closer and tension was high with Remus. He was getting more and more irritable, which was normal for him and his 'furry little problem', that is what the Marauders call it.

James and Sirius had continued to bully and prank Snape for his name calling of Lily but James seemed to back off slightly but it was Sirius who was more confident than the both of them and he enjoyed giving Snape trouble into his everyday activities, even though May tried to dissuade him but it was a lost cause so she just left him to it.

The day of the Full Moon had arrived and Snape and Sirius had been winding each other up. Sirius enjoyed pranking Snape and taunting him. There was a reason behind Snape's retaliation to Sirius but no one knew why until the evening of the Full Moon.

Remus had already left for the Hospital Wing to be escorted to the Shrieking Shack. James was serving an evening detention with Slughorn. Sirius and May were walking back to the Common Room after an evening together, walking around the grounds before they were meant to be back in their common room. On their walk back to the Common Room, they came across Snape's path and he seemed to be waiting near the Hospital Wing.

"What are you doing Snivellus?" Sirius sneered as he placed a protective arm around May.

"Go away Black, Potter. This doesn't concern you." He sneered as he watched the Hospital Wing. "I'm going to find out Lupin's secret. He keeps sneaking out and you lot follow not long after." Pointing angrily at Sirius. May looked between the two in confusion. "Ah! Not even your precious girlfriend knows that you four disappear once a month."

"May, why don't you go back to the Common Room? I'll meet you there." Kissing her cheek softly, but kept his gaze on Snape. "Go on. Please May." May stood firmly with an eyebrow raised. "Fine." Sighing heavily. "What do you want to know Snape?"

"Sirius!" May scolded him. "Don't you dare!" Remus had told her that he had his transformations in the Shrieking Shack and she could tell that Severus had sort of guessed about Remus but his assumptions were not entirely correct.

"Well, she does know." Snape sneered as he stepped towards them both. All three of them cautiously put their hands into their robes, gripping onto their wands in case someone made the first move.

"Sirius, come on. Let's go. Leave him to keep guessing." May used her free hand to grip Sirius' arm and start to pull him away.

"No." Sirius spoke sternly as he pulled his arm out of her grip. "Go back to the Common Room!" Keeping his gaze on Snape and trying to push May back behind him. "Just go!"

"No!" She glared at him and stood her ground. "Let's go!"

"Yes Black! Listen to the little girl. She knows what she's talking about." Snape sneered as he stepped closer. "Don't want her getting hurt by a Slytherin again. Do you? Or will you hurt her first by cheating on her again?"

"Keep your mouth shut, Snivellus." Sirius growled as he took out his wand and pointed towards Snape, who copied him. May also took her wand out but she did not point it at either of them. "Don't you dare talk to her like that!"

"I can talk to her anyway I want to!" Snape glared at him. "She is not your toy."

"And you have not right to speak to her like that." Sirius glared back at him, holding his wand in front of him. "Don't even look at her!" Standing in front of May. "You just can't keep your long nose out of other people's business. It will just lead you into more trouble." Keeping himself in front of May to protect her from Snape's view. "If you really want to know where Remus goes. Go to the Whomping Willow, press the knot with a long stick and follow the tunnel. There you will find out what Remus is up to." Turning away from Snape and pulling May with him by her upper arm. Snape stood in shock for a moment, thinking it was a cruel joke but he would follow this lead. He turned in the direction of the Grand Staircase to ran all the way to the Whomping Willow.

"What the hell have you done?" May glared at him, pulling her arm out of his grip and stopped walking. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I want to scare him a little to leave Remus alone." Keeping his back to May as he ran his hands over his face before turning around to face her. "Snape will try to get there but will chicken out. He won't do it."

"What if he does? He'll get killed!" She glared at him and began to move past him but he grabbed her upper arm again lightly but enough to stop her walking away. "Let go of me! I've got to go and fix your mistakes!" Pulling her arm out of his grip and running towards the Gryffindor Common Room, leaving Sirius standing still in guilt as he watched her run away from him.

May ran as fast as she could, her wand still gripped in her hand. She gasped out the password to the Fat Lady, who swung open, giving May a curious look. "James!" She shouted as soon as she rushed inside. "James!" Looking around the quiet Common Room, seeing that he was not insight she ran up to the boys' dormitories. "James!" She shouted as she burst into the room to find her brother sitting on his bed with a letter. "Quick!"

James stood up and rushed to his sister. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's Sirius. He's done something stupid. He told Snape to go to the Whomping Willow and follow the tunnel to find out what Remus is doing."

"He what?" He shouted in shock. Peter stood up from his bed. "Pete, come on. We need to stop Snape getting into the tunnel. If he sees Remus, he will tell everyone or he will be killed." Rushing out of the dormitory. "May, go to Dumbledore and get him to come to the Whomping Willow. Don't tell him anything but let him know that he needs to get to the Whomping Willow quickly."

"No! I'm coming with you!" She spoke stubbornly as they ran through the silent Common Room. James didn't have time to argue with her. He needed to get into the school grounds and find Snape before anything happened to him and he discovered Remus' secret. The three pupils ran into the school grounds and straight down the hill towards the Whomping Willow.

"Pete! Now!" James shouted at the smaller Marauder. May turned and saw him point his wand at himself and suddenly changed into a rat. "I'll explain later." As the rat disappeared under the thrashing branches which suddenly became still. "May! Go and get Dumbledore!" James shouted at her before he rushed under the branches and disappeared into a tunnel.

May was about to follow when Peter reappeared and pulled her back. "He'll get killed!" She struggled against Peter's grasp as he tried to pull her back. "I can't leave him in there. Please Pete!" Finally struggling out of his grasp. "Just go get Dumbledore!" Rushing towards the tunnel, not realising that the tree was regaining its motion.

"May! Look out!" Peter shouted as a branch swung down at her, throwing her back forcefully. "No!" He shouted as she landed on the hard ground, knocked unconscious as soon as she hit the ground. "May! Oh Merlin! May!" He shook her softly, trying to wake her. "Come on May! Wake up!" He looked around in fear. He couldn't leave her but he needed to get help. He quickly checked to see if she was bleeding or not when he was satisfied that she wasn't, Peter stood up quickly and ran towards the castle.

May lay on the cold ground with the Whomping Willow still thrashing around nearby. Slowly, she begun to regain consciousness. Lying still on the damp grass with a throbbing pain at the back of her head, she tried to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness but the pain became too much again and she fell unconscious from her injuries. Before she did, out of the corner of her eye she saw a dark animal making its way towards her. It was a wolf but a dog.

Sirius had heard May's frantic shouts and by the time he was in view of the Whompin Willow, he watched in horror as May was thrown backwards from a hit by the magical tree. Changing into his dog self, running towards the scene, watching as Peter ran off into the Castle. Slowly, he approached his unconscious girlfriend, who woke up for a moment before losing consciousness once again. Protectively he lay next to her until someone came back but James was the first to appear from the tunnel under the Whomping Willow, dragging Snape's unconscious body with him.

James dragged Snape a safe distance away from the tree. He noticed Sirius in his Animagus form, laying next to his unconscious sister. "May!" He shouted in shock, abandoning Snape and rushing to her side. "Oh Merlin! May! May! Wake up!" He looked up at Sirius and saw him changing back into his human self. "You ass! Why didn't you think?" James shouted at Sirius as he lifted his sister into his lap. "If she is seriously hurt, I will kill you!"

"James, I'm sorry." Sirius pleaded with his friend. "Snape just wound me up and I shot out at him. I didn't mean for him to get hurt and most definitely did not want May to get hurt." Looking down at her. "I'm so sorry May. I really am." Leaning down and kissing her forehead softly. "Please wake up." His whispered close to her forehead. "Please wake up."

The two boys waited in silence for Peter to return with help. James could not even look at Sirius. He was blaming him for everything but he was punishing him by giving him the silent treatment and the cold shoulder. May was everything to James and now he was scared that he was going to lose her. He was only 14 when he nearly lost her for Malfoy's stupid mistakes and now he might lose her for Sirius' stupid mistakes. The silence was broken by the sound of rushing footsteps. The two looked towards the school and saw two figures rushing towards them; it was soon clear that it was Peter and Professor Dumbledore.

"Right, let's get these two to the Hospital Wing." Dumbledore spoke quickly, silently waving his wand over the two of them and they levitated by his side. "Mr Black, Mr Potter and Mr Pettigrew, I would like you to go to my office and wait for me there as I take Mr Snape and Miss Potter to the Hospital Wing." Beginning to walk back in the direction of the School.

"Please Headmaster. I wish to stay with my sister." Walking beside his sister's floating form. "Please."

"You may until we reach the Hospital Wing and then you are to go straight to my office. I doubt Madam Pomfrey wishes you to be in her way as she cares for your sister."

"Yes Professor." James nodded as he walked beside May, keeping close to her. He really hoped that she was all right. The letter he had received from his father earlier, he had a feeling that they were going to be losing their father soon and if he lost May as well, it would be a horrible blow to him and his mother.

Sirius and Peter stood in the Headmaster's office. Sirius had told Peter before they entered the office that they were not to tell Dumbledore about their animagi forms as it was illegal. Sirius ignored his ancestor, Phineas Black, who was scolding him for giving the Black family a bad name. The two Gryffindors remained in silence as they waited for Professor Dumbledore to discover why Snape had gone past the Whomping Willow.

The door opened after 20 minutes to reveal James and Dumbledore. James stood behind Sirius and Peter as Dumbledore moved around his desk and sat in his own chair, peering over his glasses at the three Gryffindors in front of him. "Before I begin, I would like to say that James, it was a very brave thing what you did. Foolish but brave. Thank you." Watching the bespectacled boy shifting uneasily on his feet at being placed on the spot. "I will begin with you Mr Potter. How did you know that Severus was going to go to the Whomping Willow?"

"May told me, Sir." James spoke clearly. "She told me that Sirius had argued with Snape and had told him about how to freeze the Whomping Willow and there he would be able to find out what Remus was up to." Dumbledore looked at Sirius for a moment but Sirius was avoiding his gaze by staring at the ground at his feet. James continued, "So Peter, myself and May went to the Whomping Willow to stop Snape from going too far."

"Mr Black, I am disappointed in you. You knew that Remus is very insecure with his condition." Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Why did you do it? There has to be a reason."

"Snape had been taunting us about Remus disappearing all the time and he was going to find out why. So in my temper I told him what to do to stop the Whomping Willow and to follow the tunnel through. I just wanted to scare him Professor." Finally looking up at Dumbledore, pleading with him. "I didn't mean for him to get hurt and I did not wish for May to get hurt either."

"Well, you should've thought about that before you opened your mouth." James sneered at him and shook his head. "She's my sister and Remus is your friend!" His anger building up in him as he glared at Sirius.

"I didn't think!" Sirius spun around to face James. "I didn't think he would go through with it and I never thought that May would be hurt. If I knew she would be hurt, I would've kept my mouth shut."

"You should have kept your mouth shut!" James stepped closer to him in a threatening way, causing the headmaster to stand up and cautiously move around his desk in case he had to separate the best friends. "I want you to stay away from May. Every time you do something wrong, she gets hurt."

"You should let May decide that. Not you." Sirius mirrored James' glare. "She is her own person, James. You can't protect her all her life."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do. She's my sister, not yours!" James spoke while curling his hand into a fist, close to hitting him.

"Yes she is your sister but she's my girlfriend. She has a right to speak her own opinion James." Stepping back a little and eyeing James' fist. He didn't want to reach for his wand because of Dumbledore being so close.

"Boys!" The booming voice of their headmaster spoke as he stood by them. "James, you and Mr Pettigrew may go. James, you may go straight to the Hospital Wing to see your sister, you have permission." The two boys left Sirius alone with Dumbledore. "Now, Sirius. I must say I am very disappointed with you."

"As am I." Phineas Black expressed his opinion but silenced by a stern look from Dumbledore. "Well I am." He mumbled as he returned to listening to the current Headmaster.

"You were well aware of Remus being a werewolf and you know that his secret is kept from every student in this school for their safety and for Mr Lupin's own safety. You have now broken that trust by telling Mr Snape where to go."

"I know, Sir." He nodded and looked at the floor, as he was feeling ashamed of himself and of his actions. "I am truly sorry sir. I didn't think and now I have hurt my friends." Giving a heavy sigh as he ran a hand through his hair and then over his face. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm so stupid!" He said in frustration as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists to calm himself down. "What's my punishment?"

Dumbledore placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sirius, I am going to be writing to your parents but not letting them know about the Remus part." Sirius only nodded slowly but deep down he wished that Dumbledore didn't have to do that. "Also, you will have detention with Professor McGonagall everyday for the rest of the term and also every weekend next term."

"Yes Professor." Sirius nodded and looked up at the headmaster. "Can I go and see May please?"

"I think you should give it a miss until tomorrow. Mr Potter is probably going to be there all night and I am guessing you are wishing to avoid him at the moment." Moving back around his desk and sitting back in his chair. "You can go now."

Sirius nodded slowly and left the office silently. He thought about everything that had happened that night. He knew that he had ruined his relationships with James, Remus, probably Peter and definitely May. In his head he thought about how he could speak to May about what happened but he knew that she would be protected by James and she would probably break up with him or just ignore him which would be worse than breaking up with him.

James sat beside May's hospital bed as she slept peacefully. She woke up five minutes after James had arrived back in the Hospital Wing, which made James feel so much better. It was obvious that he was worried about her and she told him that he had nothing to worry about. He tried to get her to talk about what Sirius had actually said to Snape but she was tired and needed to sleep.

Snape still hadn't woken up from his accident and James was actually dreading him waking up as he knew that Snape would tell everyone Remus' secret and Remus would probably have to leave the school because the student's parents would not want their children exposed to a dangerous creature. Twenty minutes after May had fallen asleep, Madam Pomfrey escorted James out, telling him to come back in the morning but James argued that he would rather be with May, to see if she was all right.

**A/N: Right? What you think? 35 of you have story alerted this story. Let me know. It will be nice to know. What happens next? You will have to wait and see. :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Split Into Two Pieces

**She's Only Potter's Sister**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. May belongs to me.**

**Chapter 12: Split Into Two Pieces**

May was kept in the Hospital Wing for the whole day before being released the evening after the accident. Snape was also awake but he was kept in the Hospital Wing much longer than May was. As May was leaving with her brother, Dumbledore came into the Hospital Wing. It was obvious had come to talk to Snape about what had happened on the night of a full moon. Remus had been brought to the Hospital Wing the morning after. James visited Remus to see how he was and told Peter and May that he was quite battered from his transformation.

When James had left to visit Remus in Hospital, she sat with Hannah in the Common Room, avoiding Sirius' gaze. He was constantly watching her but she did not have the courage to talk to him and she still saw him as an idiot, who nearly got Snape killed and nearly exposed Remus to the school for being a werewolf. May waited impatiently for James to return. He promised to tell her about the incident with Peter changing into a rat. Constantly she kept turning to look at the Entrance hole, waiting for her brother to return.

Sirius sat alone in the corner of the room, close to the entrance hole. He was also waiting for James, wanting to apologise to him. He had apologised to Peter already as he knew that he would be easier to apologise to and Peter would forgive him easily. James would be the second hardest especially because Remus was nearly exposed and May was hurt. The hardest person would definitely be Remus. He nearly exposed Remus' secret. A secret that he was meant to keep to himself because Remus was his friend, his best friend.

James finally returned and May stood up quickly. Sirius stood up to. "No." James glared at him. "No." Walking towards the staircase to the boy's dormitory. "May." May followed her brother to his dormitory, glancing back at Sirius, who was leaving the Common Room. May could tell from his posture that he was upset; his shoulders were slumped forward and his hands were deep in his jeans pockets. Once he was gone, May turned and continued to follow her brother. She moved into his dormitory and closed the door behind her. "Sit down May."

"Right, tell me everything." Sitting on her brother's bed, kicking off her shoes and sitting cross legged on the bed. "How's Remus?"

"He's pretty battered and exhausted but he's good. I haven't told him about Sirius but Dumbledore has told him about Snape getting past the Whomping Willow. Also Snape has been made not to say anything to anyone or he will be expelled from school or something like that." Chuckling nervously as he ran a hand through his unruly hair and sat next to May. "Now, to what you've been waiting for. Myself, Sirius and Peter are animagi. We did it to accompany Remus when he transformed. He couldn't be around humans but he could be around animals. We didn't tell him that we were going to attempt it."

"Jamie! That's illegal! If you're caught, you will be sent to Azkaban." Turning to face him, worry sketched across her face. "Oh Merlin James! Does anyone else know?" Watching him carefully.

"No. Just Remus." Keeping his gaze on his sister. "We've only just been successful in becoming animagi. You can't tell anyone May. Not even Mother and Father. Promise me May."

May gave a small sigh and a pause before she nodded slowly. "I promise. I promise." Nodding slowly still as she stared at him. "Jamie? What are we going to do about Sirius? I know he did something stupid and idiotic but we can't shut him out of our lives forever."

James gave a frustrated sigh and stood up from the bed. "Oh for Merlin's sake May! He did something very stupid. He nearly exposed Remus to the whole school and he knows that Remus' secret is vital." He ran a hand through his hair once again and paced in front of May. "Sirius was an idiot and he should know that I do not trust him ever again and Remus will probably never speak to him again. I also hope that you will never speak to him again."

"What? You can't tell me not to. He's my boyfriend." Shaking her head at him. "I can't shut him out."

"His idiocy nearly killed you and Snape." James stood in front of her with his arms folded across his chest. "May, please just stay clear of him for a while until he knows that he has acknowledged his mistakes. Please May." May just remained silent and glared at her brother. "Please May. Don't be stubborn." Still his sister remained silent, gritting her teeth to stop herself from getting angry with her brother. "Fine!" Turning his back on her.

"I don't want to fall out with either of you. I'm going to talk to Sirius and get his side of the story and probably an apology." Standing up and walking to the window of the room, staring down at the grounds of the school. "I know he acted stupidly but you can't keep a grudge with him long. I can't."

"Oh May!" James groaned in frustration as he leant against the stone wall close to her. "Don't you see? You are too enamoured by him to even notice his mistakes."

She turned to look at him with a glare. "I have seen his mistakes but he has been trying to apologise to us both but you push him away and don't give him a chance."

"Why should I?" James mirrored her glare. "Sirius maybe my best friend but he has betrayed the Marauders badly for what he did. He is acting like a child because of our grudge against Snape. He needs to tell Remus what he had done."

"Oh..." May's features softened as she realised how hard it would be for Sirius and how Remus would react to the news. She knew that he would be upset and probably angry with Sirius and his stupidity. She was torn between her loyalty to her brother and her love for her boyfriend. Love? She thought to herself. It was true. She knew that she was in love with Sirius. They had jokingly said that they loved each other but not seriously. They hadn't admitted it to each other yet but May had now finally realised that she was in love. "I've got to go." May said quietly. "Try and forgive Sirius. For me." Standing up straight and slowly walked towards the door. "Please James."

"I'll try May but it will take a long time." He gave a heavy sigh and a small nod as May left the dormitory.

May found the Common Room full of students. She looked around the large room carefully to see if Sirius had come back. She waited in the Common Room for at least 10 minutes before leaving herself but found herself face to face with Remus. "Remus!" She smiled broadly and hugged him. "Thought you were back tomorrow?" Pulling back and walking back into the Common Room with him.

"I was getting bored and I was allowed back in school today." Remus chuckled as they walked further inside and the two sat on chairs in the corner of the Common Room, away from prying eyes and eavesdropping ears. "I've spoken to Sirius." Breathing slowly as he kept himself calm. "I'm not speaking to him May. I can't. I know you're with him but I can't. Snape got hurt and you got hurt. I don't know what would have happened if Moony got out of the Shack." The Marauders always talked in code when it came to talking about Remus' condition.

"Moony? You are Moony." May was confused to what he was talking about. She knew the Marauders had nicknames and did not know why they were called that.

"Moony is actually the nickname I have given the wolf." Giving her a nervous smile. "I need to get some rest." Standing up and May mirrored him. "I'm glad you're okay." Hugging her for a moment before turning and disappearing up the staircase to the boys' dormitories.

"May?" Lily walked up to May. "What's wrong? You and Sirius had a fight?" Noticing May's silent tears as the dark haired girl looked at the staircase. "May?"

"I'm fine Lily. It's nothing." Wiping the tears away quickly. "I just need to go to bed. Wiping her eyes again. "I'm fine." Giving Lily a small forced smile before walking away and disappearing up the stairs to her temporary dormitory. Confusion ran around in her head, she didn't know what to do. She wanted to talk to Sirius but she felt like she was betraying her brother. It was late evening and May was obviously now avoiding everyone. She sat in the middle of her bed with the curtains pulled around the four poster bed with her diary and quill and ink. She wrote her thoughts down on what had recently happened.

_Tap tap tap_

May opened the curtain of her bed and glanced to the window. She gave a chuckle at the brown owl tapping on the glass pain of the small window. Giving a heavy sigh as she carefully climbed off the bed and opened the window for the owl to fly into the room. She took the letter from the brown owl and giving him a treat before he flew out of the window. May watched the bird fly in the direction of the Owlery. Looking down at the letter, it was addressed to her and she recognised Sirius' writing. Ripping it open she read the short message:

_Come to the Owlery. S. xx_

May re-read the short letter over and over again until she threw it onto her bed. She grabbed her cloak and rushed out of the dormitory. Making her way to the Owlery to meet with Sirius. She ignored Lily and Hannah's calls as she rushed through the Common Room and disappearing out of the Gryffindor Tower to rush through the school and outside.

She walked up the stairs to the door of the Owlery, taking a deep breath before walking inside. "Sirius?" She spoke softly as she closed the door behind her. "Come on Sirius. Where are you?" Walking further inside the room, looking up at the tower.

"I'm here." He chuckled from above and slowly walked down the stairs as she waited at the bottom. "Thanks for coming. I thought you wouldn't come. I thought you weren't talking to me." Reaching the bottom and keeping a slight distance between the two of them. "May, I'm sorry. I really am. If I had known you would have gotten hurt, I would not have said anything to Snape."

"It was still stupid, Sirius." Shaking her head slightly as she took one step towards him. "I forgive you but it's James I'm worried about. He's being stubborn. He'll take some time." Stepping towards him again. "Are you okay?"

"No." He shook his head as he turned his back to her and looked out of the many windows. "Have you seen Remus?"

"Yes." Stepping up behind him, placing her hand on his back; between his shoulder blades. "He wasn't happy."

"I know. I'm guessing he told you that I told him." Sirius gave a heavy smile as he turned around to face May. "He'll never forgive me." May wrapped both her arms around him and held herself close to him as he too wrapped his arms around her.

"He will. He will." She rested her cheek against his chest. "Just give him time. It might take all summer though." Chuckling nervously as they stood in the Owlery with their arms around each other. "What are you going to do until the end of term? Are you going to stay in the dormitory?"

"Yeah." He whispered against her hair. "I'll just keep my head down until term ends, which is next week." Kissing her hair softly. "If you want to, you can stay away from me to save you getting grief from James."

May gave a weak chuckle as she turned her head to look up at him. "No. I cannot choose between you both." Giving him a look of pleading. "I love you." Blushing brightly and turning her head back to rest her cheek on his chest.

"What?" Stepping back from her slightly, tucking his finger under her chin, lifting her head up to face him. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." She shook her head and blushed softly. "It was nothing." May stuttered as she avoided eye contact with you.

"May..." He whispered softly. "I love you too." Pressing his lips against hers softly, holding her tight against him as he ran his tongue along her lower lip, where she allowed him entry. They stood in the Owlery with their arms around each other, kissing passionately until Sirius pulled away first, though reluctantly. "I do love you."

May gave a small giggle as he rested his forehead against her own. "I love you. I didn't fully realise until today when I was talking with James." Moving her hands up his shoulders and tangling her fingers into his hair, feeling the silky locks between her fingers. She gave a low chuckle as he kissed her once again. "Do you think you will be coming to ours for the summer?"

"I doubt it." He straightened up and held her close to him. "I'll write to you. I promise. We could meet up in Diagon Alley. That's if my parents let me out." Sighing heavily as he kissed the top of her dark hair. "They came into school yesterday to talk to Dumbledore about my mistake and I'm dreading going back to that house."

"Come back with us. Bugger James." Looking up at him as she stepped away a little but kept her hands resting on his hips. "It's not up to him if you come back with us or not. Don't go back there. I know you hate it there. Please."

"Right, I'll make you a promise." Placing his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. "I promise you that if anything happens at the house and I will come straight to your house." Cupping her cheek with a hand. "I promise." Moving closer to her, moving his lips closer to her until they were pressed together. His promise was sealed with a kiss. He only needed to survive until his 17th birthday and he would be free from his parents' grasp. That's if he was able to get through the summer. He needed to keep his head down during the summer and wait until the school term came around again.

May pulled away first. "You want to go back to the school?" Running her hand through his hair. "It's nearly dinner." Leaning up and kissing his lips softly. "Come on. Ignore James."

"Okay." He nodded and kissed her back. "Come on beautiful." Stepping to the side and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Leading her to the door of the Owlery. On the return journey back to the castle, they walked in silence with his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist and her other hand holding onto his hand that rested on her shoulder. They only strolled up to the castle, enjoying each other's company as they walked together. Ignoring anyone who called their names.

People were already filling into the Great Hall when Sirius and May had reached the Entrance Hall. But on getting to the Entrance Hall, James, Remus and Peter were walking down the main staircase. The three of them stopped at the sight of May and Sirius together. James just glared at Sirius but Remus moved on, carried on walking into the Great Hall. "It's okay." May whispered to Sirius. "Come on. Let's go in." Putting a little pressure on his back, guiding him into the Great Hall. "Hi James." Giving her brother a small smile, who returned it.

James kept his gaze on Sirius and May as they moved inside the Great Hall. Watching them sit down together, near to Lily. He gave a small chuckle as Lily gave him a small glare before returning to talk to Maggie. "Looks like she is sticking by him."

"It's up to her Prongs. Not you or me. It's May's decision." Remus began to eat his roast dinner. "I know Sirius did something stupid and I don't think I'll ever trust him again but this is May's happiness we are talking about. Would you rather have her sitting with us and not talking and upset or would you rather her be sitting with Sirius where she is happy and talking?"

"Happy and talking." James grumbled as he too ate his food. "It's just I wish she wasn't with him. I wish she was with someone else. I actually wish she was with Joshua instead of Sirius." Stabbing his roast potatoes with his fork, glancing down at his sister and former best friend, who were talking quietly. Sirius was sitting close to May. The pair of them talking quietly to each other, Sirius chuckling and May giggling occasionally.

"Just eat your dinner Prongs. It's nearly the end of the term and he will be going home and the two of them will be separated for the summer term and you won't have anything to worry about it." Remus spoke confidently as he ate his food. Always after a full moon, he would be extremely hungry and would be able to eat 3 full dinners but never in front of the other students. When he was realised from the Hospital Wing. In the middle of the night, he, James, Sirius and Peter would sneak down to the kitchen under James' father's Invisibility Cloak. Tonight, he wasn't sure if it would happen. Sirius was the one who usually organised the trip. They always waited for Frank to fall asleep, who's bed was next to Sirius'.

When dinner finally came to an end, Sirius and May remained in the Great Hall as everyone else left. They sat close to each other with Sirius' arms around her. James watched them for a moment. He wanted to pull his sister away from his former friend and tell her that she is making a huge mistake but he saw the smile on her face and it broke his heart to see her so happy with someone he did not want her to be happy with but she was. She looked happy. He gave a heavy sigh and left the large room with the 3 other Marauders.

"How are you feeling now?" May asked him as she leant against his side.

Sirius gave a small sigh. "Better now." Kissing her cheek softly. "Just dreading the night." Sighing heavily now. "I was thinking of hiding in the Room of Requirement or see if there is a spare bed in the 6th year or 7th year dormitories."

"If it were possible, I'd let you stay with me." May blushed brightly as she kept her gaze at the empty table in front of her. "Well, I doubt you would if you could. Lily would barricade our door before letting you anywhere near our dormitory." Her blush turning bright red as he curled a finger under her chin and moving her head so they were facing each other.

"If I could go up to the girls' dormitories, I'd sleep on the floor to avoid being murdered in my sleep by either your brother or Lily." He laughed lightly. "I'll try the other dormitories and if not I'll go to the Room of Requirement. School's nearly over and I won't have to see them for the whole summer."

"Oh Sirius." May sighed heavily as she sat up straight and turned to face him. "It'll be fine. James and Remus will forget about it soon."

"I hope so." Leaning forward and kissing her. "Come on. Let's go back to the Common Room." Sirius stood up, held out his hand for her to take. She stood up, placing her hand in his. Together they returned to the Common Room, hand-in-hand. Talking quietly about when they should meet up in the summer and they avoided the subject of her brother and of Remus.

* * *

The end of term feast was quiet as the two main Marauders were not together and making their usual noise. Sirius and May sat on the opposite end of the table to James, Remus and Peter. Frank and Lily sat with Sirius and May. Sirius would occasionally look up the table at James and felt a pang of guilt. His actions had caused him to become separated from his friends and suffer this loneliness. Yes, he may be in the company of his girlfriend but it was not the same as being with his best friends. If he was with his best friends, he would also be sitting with his girlfriend. The separation was going to be hard on all them.

"Hey. You okay?" May spoke softly as she placed her hand on his arm as they waited for Dumbledore to give his end of term speech.

"Yeah. Feast is dragging on a bit." Sirius kissed her cheek gently. "I'm fine. Just dreading tomorrow." Wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against his side. "I'll miss you." Whispering in her ear, his hot breath tickling her ear making her giggle softly. "I'll miss your kisses..." Kissing her neck gently. "This neck..." Kissing it again.

Dumbledore cleared his throat causing Sirius to pull away from May with a pout. Kissing her gently before turning to look at the Headmaster, who spoke of the past year and congratulating the winners of the House Cup, which was Ravenclaw and the Quidditch Cup, which was Gryffindor. Both tables cheered wildly as he announced the winning houses.

May noticed, as did other people, that Dumbledore spoke about uniting with our enemies in times of danger. She looked at Sirius, who seemed to be listening carefully to Dumbledore's every words.

"Dark times may lie ahead of us but if we stand by each other in times of crisis, we will come out on top." He continued in his speech. May caught a look at her brother, who also seemed to be listening carefully. "There are rumours of a wizard who is rising in the Dark Arts. So, you all best be on your guard this summer and the next coming summers." Looking at every table in the room, including the teachers. Everyone listened intently. The older students and the teachers seem to know what he was talking about but many of the younger students including May were confused as to what he was talking about. "Right, off to bed. Have a good summer and come back safe."

The students all slowly began to file out of the Great Hall, all talking about Dumbledore's speech. Some discussing about the threat and some trying to figure out what he meant. James was deep in conversation with Remus and Peter listened intently. "Father wrote to me about a threat. He is going to explain it to me when I get home for the summer. It doesn't seem as dangerous as Dumbledore is making out. Just a wizard thinking he can have his rule over a large group of people."

"You never know James, he might actually be dangerous." Remus added quietly. "I say we should just be careful this summer. You never know." Looking behind him to see Sirius with his arm around May, holding her close to his side and whispering something in her ear and making her giggle softly. Remus looked away from them and continued the walk up the Main Staircase to the seventh floor. He harboured secret feelings for May but he didn't say anything to anyone because he thought his furry problem would get in the way and he thought James would be extra protective towards May if he knew about his feelings. Which is why he said nothing to anybody about the feelings.

The talk in the Gryffindor Common Room was about Dumbledore's speech but also about the summer holidays and the plans for the holidays. The three Marauders sat in their dormitory quietly talking about Sirius and whether they should forgive him. "I think we should. He's learnt from his mistakes. Frank says that Sirius barely speaks to anyone but May." Peter said confidently as he sat on his own bed.

James stood at the window and stared out of it. "No. No!" He said stubbornly. "He knows he acted stupidly but he has to understand that he has lost me as a friend for what he did to you." Looking directly at Remus. "I hope you agree with me Moony."

"Yes I do. Pete, we can't forgive him. If Snape hadn't been sworn to secrecy, I would not be standing here now. I'd have to leave school because parents would not want their children to be studying alongside a werewolf." Remus gave a tired sigh as he sat on his own bed, rubbing his chin slowly. "But if he had said nothing and controlled his temper, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

The door opened and Frank walked in. "Hi guys. Sirius asked me to fetch some of his things. He's staying in the 6th year dormitory." Walking past them and to Sirius' trunk, he opened it and placed any bits of Sirius' things into the trunk. The Marauders watched Frank carefully as he packed silently. Once he was finished, he closed the trunk, locked it and levitated it. "I'll see you later. Meeting Alice before bed." He grinned cheekily at them.

"Have fun, Frank. Behave." James smirked as he watched him leave the room with levitating trunk in front of him. "Getting Frank to do his work for him."

"Perhaps, it's because he doesn't want see us." Remus said quietly as he lay back onto his bed. "He might not want the confrontation. Avoid fighting." Sighing heavily. "Just leave it James." Seeing James move towards the door.

"I'm not doing anything." James turned away from the door and sat on his own bed. "I wish May wouldn't be close with him." Running his hand through his hair as he stared at the floor. "As much as I didn't like him, I'd rather her be still with Joshua."

"I don't think so." Peter shook his head as he began to get ready for bed. James and Remus looked at him in confusion. "When May and Joshua broke up, I heard him talking to some of his friends. He tried to get May to have sex with him but she wouldn't. He was going to force her but Sirius stopped him."

"What?" James stopped up and looked at Peter angrily, who shrank away. "Why didn't you say? Why didn't Sirius and May say anything to me?"

"Why do you think?" Remus stood up and placed a hand on James' shoulder. "May probably asked Sirius not to tell you as you would get judgemental and overprotective of her."

"For good reason." Pushing Remus' hand off his shoulder and walking towards the door. "I knew there was something not right about that Ravenclaw git." Wrenching the door open in anger and storming down the stairs to the Common Room with Remus following. "May!" Spotting his sister in the corner of the Common Room. "Come with me." Storming over to her and pulling her away from her friends. "We need to talk." Forcefully pulling her up to his dormitory.

"James! James, let go! Let go you're hurting me." Trying to pull her arm out of her brother's grasp but he kept it tight around her arm. "Remus! Help me!" Looking behind her at Remus, who was still following them.

"James! Let go of her! You're hurting her." Remus pleaded with his friend, trying to get between them as he led her up the stairs and pulled her into the boys' dormitory. "James!" He pulled James' hand off May's arm, pulling her away from him. "There was no need for that!"

"There is need for it." He kept his gaze on May. "Peter just told me that Joshua tried to have sex with you and when you said no, he tried to force you. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would react this way!" Glaring at her brother, rubbing her upper arm where he had held onto it. "I was fine. Sirius stopped him." Rubbing her arm still as she turned around and began to leave. "You can thank him when your temper has disappeared. And don't you ever do that to me in front of my friends!" Looking over her shoulder at him, still glaring at him. "Grow up Jamie. This childish act is getting boring." Shaking her head, making her long black hair move delicately. She faced the door and walked out of the room, slamming the door forcefully as she left the room.

Peter and Remus looked at James and saw that he was processing what May had said. Of course he would be protective of her, she was his little sister. That was his job; to be overprotective. Turning to look at his two friends. "She's right, isn't she?" Remus gave a silent nod while Peter gave him an awkward nod before they both returned to getting ready for the last night in Hogwarts before they returned home. "I hate it when she's right." He grumbled as he readied for bed.

* * *

May returned to the Common Room in a foul mood as she sat with Hannah, Lily and Maggie. They tried to ask her what had happened between her and her brother but she said nothing to them. She was too angry to even speak. James had really annoyed her. She wanted to go and confront Sirius, thinking he had told him but he couldn't possibly have or James would have said something before his and Sirius' big falling out. Joshua would definitely have said nothing, just to keep his own life. Someone must have told him and she would find out. "Girls, I just need to go and talk to Sirius. And then to bed. Okay? See you in the morning." Standing up and smiling at her 3 friends, who all nodded and returned to their conversations but Maggie watched May disappear up the stairs. It was obvious that May was getting very close to Sirius and it seemed to Maggie that the two were becoming very intimate.

Nervously, she knocked on the door to the 6th year boys' dormitory. The door opened to reveal a tired looking Sirius. "Hi." He smiled and opened the door wider. She now noticed that he was only wearing a pair of boxers, causing her to blush at the sight of his well toned chest and abdomen.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You were sleeping. I'll speak to you tomorrow." Turning away. "Go back to sleep."

"May." He chuckled. "Come on. I'm awake now." Opening the door wider as she turned back around to face him and walk inside the room. "The others are still in the Common Room and one of them is staying with his girlfriend tonight in the Ravenclaw Tower." Smiling a little. "What did you want?" Facing her, smiling her as he noticed her blush, he reached for a jumper putting it on to make her feel comfortable.

"Ummm... James found out about Joshua and he's not happy that we didn't tell him." Chuckling nervously as she sat on the edge on his bed, looking up at Sirius, who was chuckling nervously. "I'm surprised that James is not up here giving you a lecture for not telling him what had happened." Chuckling nervously as she glanced at the door, in case James came bursting in. His anger would certainly intensify if he found his sister sitting on Sirius' bed with Sirius only wearing a jumper and his boxers. "Are you all right?"

Sirius gave a heavy sigh and sat next to May, putting his hand over her own. "Yeah. The past few days have been hard and to be in the same room as the others was hard. So just one night in here will help." He turned his body slightly to face her to find her looking straight at him. "How are you coping?"

May gave a breathy laugh. "Just coping." Holding his hand gently, looking down at the joined hands. "The girls are helping. Everyone has noticed that you and James have had a falling out. The girls are not telling me who to choose because they know that I won't choose between you and James."

"You got good friends." He grinned as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into his side. "Plus an amazing boyfriend." Chuckling softly as she slapped his thigh gently. "I'm glad you haven't run away from me." Kissing her lips gently before resting his forehead against her own. "Don't know what I would do without you."

"Yeah, I can't choose between you and Jamie but I can't leave you on your own." She stood up and sat in his lap with her arms around his neck. "I can't. It's too cruel." Leaning down a little and kissing his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist. The kiss grew. May confidently moved to be straddling his lap. She pressed her body into his. Sirius wanted to push her away but May held herself closer so he responded the same by pulling her closer.

Sirius slowly lay back on his bed, bringing May with him. When she did not protest, he ran his hands up her back until he reached her long hair and began running his hands through her hair. She pulled away from the kiss and pressed her lips down his jaw and his neck. "May... What are you doing?" Whispering hotly as she ran her hand through his hair as she lifted her head up to look down at him.

"Kissing you." She giggled softly as she ran a finger down his cheek. "I was umm... Thinking about taking our relationship to the next level." Biting her lower lip nervously as the blush grew on her cheeks as she moved off him and lay next to him on the bed. She turned on her side. "I've been thinking about it and I think I'm ready." Sighing heavily.

"May... Baby? Are you sure?" Cupping her cheek when he turned onto his side. "You're under-age. I want you to be completely sure. Sure that you are ready. Stay tonight but nothing to happen. Okay?" Leaning forward and kissing her softly, keeping his hand on her cheek. "I can lend you some boxers and t-shirt to wear, if you want."

May gave him a small smile, followed by a nod. "Thanks." They both sat up. "I'd like to stay. I don't want to face the many questions from Lily right now." Laughing lightly as she ran her fingers through her hair to untangle it before tying it into a long plait. "She's worse than James." Giving a soft snort as she watched Sirius search through his trunk for clothes for May.

Sirius pulled out his Quidditch shirt and a clean pair of boxers and handed them to her. "I can imagine she is. Here. I'll wait outside." Giving her a lopsided smile as he moved to the dormitory door, he waited outside the door for two reasons. One: he did not want to be tempted to catch a glimpse of her body and two: to stop anyone from walking and seeing her dressing with him in the room, the rumours would fly.

Five minutes after he had closed the door, it reopened and May stood there, wearing his shirt and boxers. "You can come back in." She chuckled when he saw her in his clothes and he stood in shock but he gave her a smile when he moved back inside, closing the door behind him.

"My clothes look good on you." He smiled as he walked further inside with her. "Um... What next?" Stepping closer to her, placing a hand on her hip as he pulled her closer to him.

"I want to talk. Nothing horrible. Just talk." Smiling softly at him as she kissed him gently, her hands resting on his shoulders. She ran her hands up to his hair as their kiss grew and they stood in the middle of the dormitory. Their arms wrapped around each other.

Sirius pulled away, opening his eyes slowly and fixed them on May, who was smiling at him. "Are you tired?" Noticing the tired look in her eyes. "Come on." Leading her towards his bed when she gave him a small nod. He pulled the covers back and she climbed in, Sirius soon followed. They both lay on their sides, facing each other. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She smiled gently as she rested her head on her hand and the other hand on his elbow. "I just wish that you didn't have to sleep in here. I'd rather you be with James, Remus, Frank and Peter."

"But if I was in the dormitory, you would not be allowed this close to me." Moving closer to her, kissing the tip of her nose, making it wriggle it in disgust. "Sorry, I know you hate that but I love your nose." Kissing it again but he earned a slap on the arm for it. "Fine, I won't do it again." Smiling as he ran a hand over her hair as he leant forward and kissed her gently. When he pulled away she gave a small yawn. "Am I boring you?"

"No," She chuckled softly. "I'm tired. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Kissing him softly before pulling her away slightly. She turned around with her back facing him, she reached behind her and held onto his hand. He knew what she meant, he closed the curtains of the bed and moved behind her. Spooning behind her, kissing her cheek softly. "Good night." She whispered, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Good night beautiful." Sirius whispered softly in her ear as she watched him fall asleep. His arm was tight around her as she held his hand. He noticed that she was soon fast asleep but he was taking longer. There was a sense of nervousness as he held May as she slept. He hoped none of the 6th year boys would open his curtains and see them together. James would know soon enough as the Quidditch captain was in this dormitory and Sirius knew that he would not keep it secret from James. He gave a heavy sigh and knew that it was a risk he was willing to take.

* * *

**A/N: OH WOW! I love you guys! 32 reviews so far for the story, 38 story alerts, 19 favourites. Keep the reviews coming. :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Guilt and Pains

**She's Only Potter's Sister**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except May.**

**Warning: Violence.**

**Chapter 13: Guilt And Pains**

May woke up from her sleep but something was different. An arm rested around her waist, a warm body was pressed against her back and a warm breath tickling her on the back of her neck. She gave a small chuckle when she realised where she was. She relaxed in Sirius' embrace as she listened and felt his steady breath against her skin. She wanted to turn to face him but they were comfortable in the current position.

Her hand rested over his own, giving it a gentle squeeze as she listened to other sounds. There was a gentle snore coming from one bed and a louder one from another. May chuckled when Sirius instinctively pulled her closer to him. "Are you awake?" She whispered softly, being careful not to be too loud.

"Yes." He whispered quietly as he kept his grip on her hand and stayed still behind her. "What are you going to do? Stay here until the others have left for breakfast or go now?"

"Stay." She whispered softly as she turned in his embrace to lie on her side and facing him. He pulled her closer and kissed her gently. "Definitely stay." She chuckled softly. They silently lay in each other's arms as they waited for the 6th year boys to wake and leave for breakfast. Sirius held her closely as they silently kissed. His hand cupped her cheek, then running down her neck and over her shoulder. "I wish we could stay here like this all day." She whispered quietly, watching her fingers brush across the muscles of his chest.

"I know but if we don't move we won't get back home. Not that I'm complaining but I know you want to go home." He chuckled quietly as he ran his hand through her hair. "I would spend the whole summer just staring at you while you are wearing my shirt and boxers." His finger running along the waistband of his boxers. "I think the coast is clear." Listening carefully and opened the curtain slowly to see if any of the others were still in bed. "Where are your clothes?" He asked as she climbed out of his bed.

"I put them in your trunk. Didn't want the others to think you had a girl in your bed." Smiling a little as she opened the trunk and pulled out her clothes. "I'll get dressed in my dormitory. Lily and the girls will definitely be at breakfast now."

"Will they be wondering where you are?" He frowned as he searched his trunk for his own clothes. It was strange that none of May's friends had come looking for her. "Did you tell them that you were staying with me?"

"Oh! No!" Chuckling nervously and biting her lower lip in nervousness. "I'll tell them where I was and that we behaved." Blushing slightly but laughed lightly as she walked towards the door. "I should go. Meet you in the Common Room?"

"Yes." He smiled towards her as he placed his clothes on the bed and walking to the door with her. "Wait." He whispered and opened the door, looking out to see if anyone was there. "All clear." Opening the door wider. "Wait." Sirius chuckled as he turned May to face him, kissing her passionately.

"I'll give you back your shirt and boxers later." She whispered softly before kissing him once again. "I really have to go. Just in case James catches me." Smiling gently and kissing him again. "Love you."

"Love you too. Keep the shirt and boxers. They look better on you than they do on me." Sirius grinned as he watched her rush out of the door and down the steps. He gave a small chuckle as he closed the door.

* * *

May rushed to her dormitory but once she opened the door, she did not find it empty. She found Lily, Maggie, Sophia and Hannah standing in front of her bed with their arms folded or by their sides. "Oh shit." She muttered under her breath as she closed the door behind her. "I know, I should have told you where I was."

"We can guess." Lily said as she eyed up May's clothes in her hands and the clothes she was wearing. "I cannot believe you May! You are under-age! You shouldn't be having sex so young."

May burst out laughing. "We didn't have sex, Lily!" Laughing still as she placed her clothes on her bed. "He was a gentleman and didn't do anything. All we did was kiss. He even left the room to let me get dressed." Rolling her eyes as she searched for her uniform in her trunk. "Which I would like to do before breakfast." Placing her uniform on her bed and then returning to her trunk to search for her hair brush.

Maggie stepped forward. "May, as a friend, I want to warn you. Sirius is a friend and your boyfriend but when I was with him, he was not faithful. He was caught with a different girl every week and it hurt me, which is why I finally broke up with him."

"He's not like that now." May spoke quietly as she took her hair out of its tie and pulled the brush through it. "I know he has changed." Standing up and sitting on the edge of her bed with her feet perched on the top of her trunk. "We're in love." She blushed brightly as she avoided their gazes, which was shocked as to what she had just said.

"In love? You're 15, May! How do you know?" Hannah sat next to her, took the brush off May and pulled it through her long hair. "You're young. You might find someone in a 10 years time and realise that you love them more than Sirius."

"I won't, Hannah. I know I won't. I just have this feeling in my gut that I am meant to be with him." She giggled softly as she sat still to let Hannah run the brush through her black hair. "There's something about us that makes me think that we are meant for each other." Lily gave a frustrated sigh next to them. "Go on Lily. Let's hear what you have to say."

"Like Maggie, I don't trust him." Lily stood in front of May with her arms "Girls, can we meet you in the Great Hall? I need to speak to May alone." Giving them all a smile and held out her hand to Hannah, who placed the brush in Lily's hand. The three girls left May and Lily alone. The red head girl sat in Hannah's place and began to brush May's hair gently. "God, your hair has grown so long." Brushing her hair slowly. "May, I know that you were hurt not too long ago and I think I know why. I know about Remus." May turned around and faced her friend. "Yes, I worked it out and I confronted him, telling him that he was still my friend."

"Lily, what's this leading to?" Sighing heavily as she turned to face Lily. "I'm meeting Sirius." Standing up from the bed.

"You think you're in love now but what if he meets someone new, someone he thinks that he is in love with and you get pushed aside. I don't want to see you get hurt." Lily watched May walk around the room. "Stop pacing and listen to me." May stood still and looked at May. "I'm sorry but... I feel like it might happen to you."

"You're meant to be my friend Lily. I considered you as a best friend and you tell me something like this." Shaking her head and running her hand through her hair nervously. "I don't understand why you can't be happy for me." Sitting on top of her trunk, directly in front of Lily. "Please let me have this piece of happiness. I know it will last even if you don't think it will."

"Fine." Lily stood up and nodded slowly. "But I just don't want to see you getting hurt. Again." She added before walking out of the dormitory, leaving May sitting on the trunk. May stood up and gave a very frustrated groan and quickly dressed.

She was still angry and upset when she met Sirius in the Common Room. "I don't want to talk about it." When he was about to speak. She walked straight to him and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tight.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Sirius responded when her arms wrapped around him and he wrapped his arm around her. "May?" Leading her out of the Common Room, which boasted a few Gyffindors, who relaxing before they had to leave. "Come on, tell me." Leading her down the Main Staircase to the Great Hall.

"Lily thinks that we won't last." Her hand was gripping the back of his shirt tightly. "Maggie says that I should be careful as you cheated on her loads of time." She blinked away her tears to stop them from falling. "I told them that they were wrong. Were they wrong?"

Sirius stopped suddenly, causing May to stop also. "They are very wrong. For Merlin's sake May! I would never hurt you again like I had before." Turning to face her and making her also face him. "I promised you that I would never hurt you again and I intend on keeping that promise." Cupping her cheek and holding her gaze with his. "I love you." He murmured as he moved closer to her and pressing his lips to her own. "Come on. Let's get some breakfast." He whispered softly and slowly turned away, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

* * *

Sirius watched May through breakfast and noticed that she barely spoke and ate very little. She kept looking up the table at James, who was also quiet and she also looked at Lily, who seemed to be looking guilty. May thought it might be because of what she had said to her earlier but she wasn't too sure. She pushed her toast around her plate, waiting for Sirius to finish. "I'll meet you in the Common Room." May stood up suddenly and left the Great Hall with the majority of the Gryffindor Table watching her as she was never seen without Sirius and to see her walk off alone was a shock to all.

Sirius remained seated and watched her leave the Hall. He fought with his heart and mind whether to go after her or not. He decided not to. He knew that she would go straight to her dormitory and he would not be able to go up to her. Once he finished breakfast, he left to go and search for May and see if she was all right. As he stepped on the bottom stair of the Main Staircase, someone called his last name. "Black!" Sirius turned to see Lily walking towards him at a quick pace.

"What do you want Evans? Have you come to tell me that I shouldn't be with May because I will hurt her?" Shaking his head for a moment when she remained silent and he turned to continue up the stairs but Lily followed him. "Careful Evans or James will think you're after me."

"Shut up Black!" James was always a soft spot for Lily. She found James annoying and wished he would leave her alone. "I'm sorry about what I said to May because I thought it was the right thing to say."

"Why?" Sirius stopped on one of the stationary staircases and spun around to look down at the red head. "Why did you say it? Saying it put doubt in her mind about me and I don't want that. I am being honest and truthful to her especially after what had happened during the Christmas holidays." Gritting his teeth before he said something stupid and something he would regret. "Just go away Lily. Leave her alone until September before you hurt her with your words again." Turning and walking up the stairs quicker.

"Like you hurt her with your actions?" Lily followed him. "I'm only looking out for my friend like any friend should. You were the one who acted before thinking. Didn't you think about May's feelings when you jumped into bed with one of her friends?" Moving past him and standing in front of him. "You see why I am so protective of her? I don't want to see her get hurt again." She folded her arms and glared at him.

"I have promised her that I will not hurt her ever again! I will not make that promise to you because I see that I don't need to because you are not my girlfriend, May is!" Walking around Lily and storming up the stairs away from her, not wanting to hear anything else from her. He calmed himself by the time he reached the Common Room and walked through the portrait hole. Majority of the students were waiting to leave to catch the train home. He gave a quick glance around to see if May was there and when he noticed her absence, he walked up to his dormitory. He was going to search the room to see if there were any more of his things lying around but when he entered the dormitory, his gaze caught sight of May standing by the window. "Hey. Are you all right?" Moving across the room and standing next to her, putting his hand in the small of her back.

"Yeah." She said slowly and moved into his side, resting her head against his shoulder. Sirius moved his hand from the small of her back and placed it on her waist. "I'm going to miss you." Sighing heavily and wrapped one arm around his back, her fingers gripping onto his shirt. "I can tell this summer is going to be a long one especially without you." Turning a little and hugging him tightly.

"Hey! Not too tight." He chuckled as he kissed the top of her head as he held her close. "What's brought this on? Is it what Lily said? I've told her to leave you alone if she is going to say something hurtful." His hands gently caressing her back as he hold her tight. "I'm not going to hurt you May Elizabeth Potter. I love you too much."

May tilted her head up to look up at him. "I love you too." Standing on her toes and pressing her lips against his, slowly turning passionately, running her tongue along his lower lip. Sirius responded, meeting her with his own tongue. The passion of the kiss grew and grew, her hands moved under his shirt, feeling the heat of his skin. His own hands tangled into her hair, holding her to him.

The door opened slowly as Robert Aubrey walked in, causing them to pull away from each other. "Oi you two! None of that in here." Laughing deeply as he lifted his trunk, moving it near to the door. "It's time to go down to Hogsmeade Station. Potter, I think you best leave. I don't want to tell James what I've just seen." He smirked as they stepped away from each other, May's cheeks burnt red from embarrassment.

"I'll meet you downstairs." May grinned sheepishly and kissed him softly. Turning and walking past Robert. "I do have a first name Robert." Rolling her eyes at the 6th year male as she walked out of the dormitory.

"You got a feisty girl there, Black." Robert chuckled deeply as he sat on his bed, facing Sirius, who was grinning widely as he looked out of the window. "She's got you. I can't believe it. May Potter has tamed Sirius Black. Never thought I'd see the day." He laughed as Sirius walked to his bed and sat down. "Is this why you have fallen out with James? You didn't close your curtains all the way last night. I'll keep it from James that she stayed here last night."

Sirius chuckled nervously. "We didn't do anything. I'm a gentleman."

"Merlin! You must love her." Robert laughed lightly as he watched Sirius, who was laughing nervously. "Well, I won't tell James." Grinning widely. "Now, go and meet her." Rolling his eyes as he watched Sirius leave the room. It was becoming very obvious to everyone that Sirius was definitely in love with May.

* * *

May and Sirius sat together in a compartment with the 6th year boys. They sat near the window next to each other, just talking quietly. The boys left them alone as they enjoyed the last moments before they parted ways at Kings Cross. They both promised to write to each other everyday, well not everyday but about 4 times a week. "You will meet up in Diagon Alley?" May asked him nervously as they slowly arrived in Kings Cross Station.

"For the millionth time, yes I will." Sirius stood up with her and they followed the boys out of the compartment, only to find James standing outside. "I'll see you on the platform." Kissing her cheek and walking past James, giving him an apologetic smile and leaving James with May.

"Can we talk?" James asked quietly, moving out of people's way as they made their way to the doors to meet with their families.

"Can't it wait until we get home?" May looked behind her and out of the window to see Sirius waiting. "I just want to say goodbye to Sirius." Turning back to James and moving past him. "We have all summer together Jamie. I have about 5 minutes with Sirius before he has to go home."

"All right." James nodded and watched her rush out of the train and he slowly followed to go in search of his parents. Every time James and May returned home from school, both of their parents would meet them at the station. But from the letters he was receiving from their father, it might not be that way for long. He watched May and Sirius as they spoke quietly to each other. In the distance he could see Sirius' father and brother waiting for him. His father getting obviously annoyed at the time his eldest son was taking with May.

"Don't forget to write." May whispered to Sirius with her arms wrapped around him and his own wrapped around her, holding her close. "We need to set a date on meeting in London." Moving her right hand and cupping his cheek with it. "Yes?"

"Yes May! A million times yes." He laughed softly as he kissed her quickly. "I have to go. They are waiting for me." Emphasising on 'they'. "I love you." Sirius whispered close to her lips before kissing her one final time. "I'll write to you. I promise." Cupping her cheek gently and walking away quickly, retrieving his trunk and moving towards his father and brother.

May watched him for a moment and saw the look of disgust Orion Black gave her. She turned on her heel, retrieved her trunk and walked to her parents. "Hello Daddy." She hugged him, noticing he was thinner than he was the last time she saw him.

"Hello Mayflower." Kissing her cheek. "So, you and Sirius looked pretty cosy." Smiling down at his daughter, who was blushing brightly. "Not too cosy I hope."

"Daddy!" She groaned as she moved onto her mother, hugging her. "Hello Mum." She chuckled softly as Elizabeth Potter hugged her youngest child tightly. "Can I breathe Mum?" Laughing softly as she stepped back from her mother.

"Hello darling." Kissing May's cheek and touched her hair. "You need a haircut. I'll book you in with Madam Capello and she can cut it to a good length. Something that is manageable." Her fingers playing with the ends of May's hair, which was getting very long.

"I like it as it is Mother." May pushed her mother's hand away and the family made their way to the barrier, to move out of Platform 9 and ¾ and make the journey home. May glanced around the platform before she left to see if she could spot Sirius before they left but his absence showed that he had already left. The whole journey home, on the Knight Bus, May was quiet but kept glancing at James, who seemed to be watching her constantly as if she would run away from him.

The two teenagers were sent to unpack their trunks and relax before they were called for supper. May always unpacked her trunk as soon as she got home from school. James, on the other hand, would wait until a week later as he said there were more important things to do such as Quidditch and getting ready for Sirius to stay.

"May?" James knocked on his sister's open door. "Can we talk now?" Watching her move around her room and putting away her clothes and books. "It's important."

"Sure. Come in. You do the talking and I'll unpack." Reaching into her trunk and taking out her school books with spare parchment, placing it on her desk. "What did you want to talk about Jamie?"

James sat down on the edge of her bed and watched her for a moment before speaking. "I understand what you are doing. Choosing your relationship with Sirius over our own relationship but just to tell you that it is hurting Remus more than anything. He puts on a brave face for you but I know he would rather you break up with Sirius and be friends with us."

May gave a groan. "No Jamie. I'm choosing anybody over anyone. You want me to break up with Sirius not Remus. It's what you want because you don't like the fact that I preferred spending my time with him rather than you!" Throwing her dirty clothes in the laundry basket and spinning around to face him. "Remus told me that he does not care that I have chosen to stay with Sirius." She bent down, picked up her toiletries from her trunk and walked into her adjoining bathroom. When she came back out, she saw James had moved from her bed and was walking towards one of her large windows. "I'm really not in the mood for a lecture Jamie. I want us to get on this summer. Play Quidditch, you help me with my homework. Do what we usually do during the summer when Sirius wasn't with us."

James laughed and turned to face her. "I agree. Let us just be James and May. Brother and sister. All this summer it will be just us two." Smiling broadly as she moved around the room, putting the rest of her clothes away. "I'll leave you to it. So don't even think about asking me to help you." Rushing out as she threw a shoe towards him, hitting her door and missed James by inches.

* * *

As soon as Sirius was at home, he took his own trunk to his room and hid there until he was called. He already hated being back. His father said nothing to him as they journeyed home from the station. He could tell that his father was not happy with his public display of affection with May earlier. Orion Black and Thomas Potter were known for hating each other and that Orion constantly told everyone that the Potter's were blood traitors. Both the Black family and Potter family were the oldest pureblood families but they were not related unlike the other pureblood families and the Blacks. Their marriages stayed within the families; cousins marrying. But the Potter family married who they pleased. It was encouraged that they married for love rather than for their family's reputation.

Thomas' ancestors had all married purebloods but they also married for love. Many of the people they married were from small families who were the last of the pureblood line. The hatred between Orion and Thomas began when May was born. It was a well-known practice for pureblood families to arrange marriages for their children when they were very young. Orion wanted to arrange a marriage between his heir, Sirius, and May but Thomas refused. He believed his daughter had the right to choose her own husband when the time was right. For the first ten years of May's life, Orion continued contacting Thomas about arranging a marriage between the two families. Eventually Orion gave up when Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor and he knew his son was rebelling against his family.

Sirius knew about the potential marriage but he never mentioned it to James and especially not May. Things were going great between them and he didn't want to ruin it with her. Not any more. This was something perfect and different. Ever since they had been together Sirius felt like a new man. A man who would always be ready for commitment when it came his way and that commitment was to be shared with, with May.

"Boy!" His father echoed up the floors of the house. "My office now!" He shouted which was followed by a door slamming.

"You're in trouble. Again." Regulus smirked at his brother as he stood in the doorway of Sirius' bedroom with his arms folded. "Wonder what it is this time." His eyes glanced around his brother's room, it was covered with Gryffindor things; flags, posters and banners. He noticed many muggle pictures of motorbikes and of bikini-clad women. "Must be about you and the female Potter."

"Shut up." Sirius growled at Regulus. "Go back to sucking up to mother." Pushing past him. "Keep out of my room. I will know if you have taken anything from him." Moving down the stairs to his father's office. Before he knocked, he took a deep breath and readying himself for the lecture and possible punishment. He clenched his fist, raised it and knocked on his father's office door.

"Enter." The voice of his father came from the other side of the door.

Sirius opened the door and entered the dark and dank room. "You wished to see me father." Announcing himself as he walked inside a bit more.

His father was sitting at his desk, writing on a piece of parchment. "Close the door." Speaking without looking up at his son until he heard the door click shut. "Sit." Putting his quill in the ink pot and watching his son with a cold stare. "As usual, I am disappointed in you for your actions in school especially with the incident with Mr Snape and the Whomping Willow. But also with your display on Platform 9 and ¾." Sirius remained silent as his father spoke but kept his gaze on his father. "You are not to see that girl ever again!"

"No father!" Sirius put his opinion forward with confidence. "I will not leave May because you told me to!"

"You will do as I say and you will listen to me!" Slamming his fist on the table. "You know our family's opinion on that family." Staring at his son, who was not even trembling at his father's anger. He was just sitting up straight in the chair and watching his father's every move. "You will stay away from her and her family! They are muggle lovers. All pureblood families should mix with their own kind but with mudbloods like the Potters do."

"They are my fa... Friends!" Stopping himself before he told his own father that he basically preferred the Potter's over his own family. "I cannot stop seeing them. Especially not May! I will not stop seeing them."

"You will do as I say." Slamming his fist onto the desk and standing up quickly. Sirius didn't even flinch when his father stormed around the desk, turned Sirius' chair to face him. "You will! Or so help me if I have to force you!" Grabbing Sirius' collar and pulling him to his feet. "You will stay in your room until tomorrow evening. Kreacher will bring you some food. I do not want you leaving your room!" Orion pulled open the door, not caring that it hit Sirius' shoulder hard causing the boy to cry out in pain and Orion threw him out of his office and onto the floor outside of the office. "Get to your room!" He screamed at his son before he retreated into his office and slamming the door.

Sirius winced as he gingerly stood up. His shoulder was hurting like hell as he walked up the many stairs to his room. He was used to the treatment but his father seemed to be harsher than usual. Sirius knew that as soon as he reached his 17th birthday, he was getting out of the house as soon as he could. The only problem was finding somewhere to live. He would have no money as his family would probably cut him off immediately. When he reached his room, he collapsed onto his bed in exhaustion and pain. He lay still, looking up at the ceiling of his room. As he lay there, he decided to not tell May about his father's demands and about his father's violence towards him. He didn't want to worry him again.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Regulus cautiously walked into his brother. Despite their differences, both brothers cared about the other, secretly. They never showed it to each other, let alone any one else. "I heard what he said to you. What are you going to do?" A small sign of caring from the youngest Black.

Sirius sat up, wincing as he rested his hand on his shoulder. "I don't know. I'm just going to stay out of their way as much as I can." Shrugging his jacket off and throwing it aimlessly to the floor. "What do you want Reg? To come and gawk at my injury?" Rolling his shoulder to try and get rid of the pain but it made it feel worse. "Just leave me alone Reg. Close the door as you leave." Standing up and walking to the window of his large room, just staring out of it. He waited until his brother to leave and the door shut. Once he heard the door click close, he let out a low groan as the pain became unbearable. His father had opened the door in such a temper that there would be a nasty bruise on his shoulder. It was going to be a long summer without spending the majority of it with James. The only things had to, to look forward to were; meeting May in Diagon Alley and going back to school.

* * *

After two days of being at home, May finally received a letter from Sirius. She was relieved when she read it and saw that he was fine and well. When he used to write to James, he would always complain about his family and how they treated him. This letter was different. She hoped he was lying to her but she knew that, if he were lying, he would be doing it to protect her and reassure her rather than worry her.

_Dear May,_

_Well I'm surviving here. It's boring and already I want to go back to school. They've ignored me for the past two days and it's been heaven. Are you free on the 25th August? I can hopefully meet you in Diagon Alley but the only problem will be Regulus. He might have to come with me if I say to the parents that I'm going for school supplies. Oh well, just will have to wait and see. I cannot wait to see you. I've missed you and I only saw you two days ago. How's James? Don't tell him I was asking. I just want to know how he is. I miss him too. Write back with your answer about the 25th._

_All my love_

_Sirius_

_xxx_

May smiled when she re-read the letter over and over again. It made her smile that he was asking how James was. She just wished James wasn't so stubborn and would put his differences behind him and be friends with Sirius once again. It might take a whole summer for them to become friends again.

"Hey trouble! Up for a game of exploding snap?" James walked into her room, unannounced as usual. "Who's the letter from?" Noticing her folding the letter and placing it in her diary but when she said nothing, he could guess. "Ah! Sirius." He bit his lower lip as he watched her place her diary into her writing desk. "Is he okay?"

"Yes." She grinned to herself before turning to face him. "Exploding Snap? Where?" Smiling a little as she walked to the door. "Library or outside?"

"Outside. Father is using the library." James smiled and the two slowly walked out of the house to the patio behind their home. May watched her brother as they played Exploding Snap and then onto Wizarding Chess, which always took a few hours for them to finish. As they played, May glanced at her brother occasionally. It was obvious that he wanted to ask May what Sirius had said in his letter to her but he was probably fighting against saying it to respect his sister's privacy.

"He's fine Jamie. The letter was telling me that he was being ignored by his family and he is keeping out of their way." May's gaze remained on the chess pieces, analysing her next move. "Don't worry about him James. He's fine."

"Thanks." James muttered slightly as he too watched the board, waiting for May to make her own move. The two sat in silence as they played. James won the game as usual. He preferred to play with Remus as he was more of a challenge than May. Remus was going to be spending the remainder of the summer with them after his next transformation. Peter was spending the entire summer holiday with his family and wasn't allowed to spend some with James' family.

* * *

For Sirius, his summer break was taking a turn for the worse. His father would call him into his office everyday and trying to force his son to break his connections with May. But Sirius was standing his ground and refusing. Many of his meetings with his father included other members of the family including his mother and extended members of the Black family including his sadistic cousin, Bellatrix. They watched as his father shouted and screamed the odds at his son. They laughed when his father beat him with a belt. Sirius tried to get hold of James and May but his mother had taken all of his quills, inks and parchment. A few times he tried to sneak into Regulus' room to get the necessary things to get hold of the Potter's but he always got caught and was punished.

Sirius was in pain when he went to bed and when he woke up. He needed to get away from his family. It was getting too much. His back was covered in horrid bruises and scars from his beatings. Regulus tried to help Sirius but his brother was being stubborn and refusing Regulus' help. "If you want to help me! Write to James and May, tell them what has happened! I need to get out of here!" He groaned as he pulled on his leather jacket. "Please Reg! Do this for me!" Giving another groan of pain as he reached for his trunk, pulling it to the door.

"BOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GET DOWN HERE NOW!" His father screamed up the stairs, followed by the door slamming.

"I can't Reg." He whispered as he opened his trunk and put as many of his things into a backpack. "I can't do it. I'm sorry but I have to get away from here." Standing up straight with the bag on his back. "Be careful little brother." Wincing as he raised a hand and put it on Regulus' shoulder. "I'll be at the Potter's if you need me." Regulus gave him a small nod and Sirius left his brother standing in Sirius', now, old room. He quickly walked down the stairs, trying to avoid any of his parents but his mother was waiting at the foot of the stairs with her wand clutched in her hand. "Let me pass!" He growled at her and tried to move past her but she kept her wand tight in her hand and pointed it at him.

"Don't you dare move!" She sneered at Sirius, who stood still, watching his mother's wand cautiously. "Go to your father now!" Pointing to her husband's office with her free hand.

"NO!" I'm leaving this place for good!" Stepping forward to move past his mother but she raised her wand more. "Mother! Let me pass!" A door opened behind him and his gaze fixed on his father and his cousin's fiancée, Lucius Malfoy. He loathed Malfoy for his attempt to rape May 2 years ago and because he was just a Slytherin. "Let me go!" He shouted at them all.

"You will stay where you are!" His father now had his wand out and pointing it Sirius, who was looking for a way to get past his mother. "Get into my office now!"

"NO!" Sirius shouted back at him and moved towards his mother but she held her position. "LET ME GO!" Pulling his own wand out of his leather jacket pocket. "I cannot live here!" Pushing his mother away but he screamed from a hot and sharp pain against his back. He had collapsed to the floor because of the pain.

"You will do as I say!" His father stepped forward, his wand trained on Sirius' crouching form. "_Crucio!_" He watched his son scream in pain from his torture. "You will listen to me!" Taking the illegal spell off him. "You will return to your room."

Sirius slowly picked himself up off the floor. "No." He growled. "I am getting away from here. I am going to go somewhere, where I am wanted and loved." Standing up straight, evident pain on his face as he stood up tall and proudly as he continued to walk away from his family. Forever. As soon as he was outside the dreaded house, he walked away and he did not look back. When he was 2 streets away, he collapsed onto the street. The pain was becoming too much.

It was late and the cold summer breeze was blowing through the street. Sirius pulled his jacket around him and held out his wand arm. The deafening BANG came and followed by the blinding light. Sirius groaned as he pulled himself to his feet to be greeted by the old conductor. The beds were all in place and only a few were occupied. Sirius was led to the top level of the Knight Bus and given a bed at the front of the bus. He told the conductor to go to Godric's Hollow. Sirius knew he might be the last to be taken there as there were a few passengers who were there before him.

He lay back on the bed but the bus shot forward, so he sat up and held onto one of the posts of the bed as the bus sped across the country. Sirius didn't want to sleep as he wanted to be able to get off the bus as soon as he could. If he was sleeping they might wait until he was awake rather than actually waking him up. He gave a low groan as the bus came to a sudden stop , causing him to lurch forward and making his wounds hurt more. He just wished they could get to Godric's Hollow quicker, just so he can seek comfort in a place he always called home. He just wanted to see his best friend again and hoped he was forgiven. Most of all, he wanted to see May; the girl he loved. He wanted to run his fingers through her long silky hair, gaze into her hazel eyes and kiss her soft pink lips. To hold her close, to feel her warmth in his arms. Back in Grimmauld Place, he thought he was never going to see her again.

After 8 stops, the Knight Bus finally reached Godric's Hollow. Sirius stepped out of the purple bus into the village square. It was probably midnight or just after. Shifting the bag on his shoulder and pulling his jacket tighter around him as he turned and began to the long walk to the Potter Manor. Once he reached the large manor, he pushed open the gate and stumbled up the driveway to get to the door of the home he loved.

Sirius began to think that his wounds had actually opened as he was beginning to feel weak as he got closer to the main door of the manor. He kept his hand gripped on the strap of his bag as he finally reached the door. Weakly, he knocked on the large Oak door. He tried to build up his strength and hit it more but the knock seemed to be weaker. Placing his hand on the door handle, checking to see if it was unlocked and it was. He pushed the door open slowly as he could. The house was in complete darkness. "May..." He croaked. "James..." When he thought he could try and walk further, he fell to his knees. His aches and pains catching up with him and exhausting him.

"No!" He heard a cry of fright as he fell sideways onto the hard floor and blacking out from the pain.

* * *

**A/N: :D Please let me know what you think or just saying that it is good or bad. My grammar is worse than my spelling, so excuse it. :D**


	14. Chapter 14: Safe and Sound

**She's Only Potter's Sister**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. :(**

**Chapter 14: Safe and Sound**

May had become restless lately. Sirius had not been writing to her and it frightened her. He had promised to write nearly every day and he had not written for a whole week. This caused May not to be able to sleep properly as she was worried about him. When she would wake in the night, she would sit on her window seat and read. Every night was the same. She would wake and sit and read. This night was different. She awoke when she heard a distant BANG. Glancing at her clock and saw it was midnight. Trying to get back to sleep was impossible. She climbed out of bed, placed her dressing gown on and made her usual walk to the window.

When she began reading her latest muggle novel, Jane Eyre, she glanced into the night and saw a dark figure strolling up the path. She placed the book face down and watched the figure as it moved closer to the house. "Sirius..." She breathed and stood up, sped out of her bedroom and ran through the house towards the main entrance. Her breath hitched in her throat when the door opened. Rushing down the long stairs and seeing him collapse to his knees. "No!" She cried in fright and rushed towards him as he fell sideways and unconscious. "Sirius!" She knelt next to him and turned him onto his back. "Sirius!" Cupping his face in her hands. "Wake up! Wake up!" She began to panic as he lay on the cold flooring. "JAMES!" She screamed towards the stairs. "DAD!" She turned back to Sirius who was slowly regaining consciousness. "Sirius?" She whispered as she leaned down to be closer to him. "Sirius... Wake up love. You're safe." Whispering softly when she heard two sets of footsteps rushing down the stairs behind her.

"Merlin's Beard!" Her father gasped in shock at the sight of Sirius barely conscious. "Let's get him upstairs." Looking to James, who moved forward, lifted Sirius up and carried him up the staircase slowly. "May, go and wake your mother. She will need to care for him." May gave him a nod and rushed past James towards her parent's bedroom. Thomas followed his son to the bedroom Sirius always stayed in. He helped James put Sirius on the large bed. "Sirius? Can you hear me?" Thomas sat next to the barely conscious boy and James sat opposite his father, looking down at his best friend with worry.

"Yes." He groaned, opening his eyes slowly and flickering them between James and James' father. He was taking deep breaths to rid the pain.

May and her mother were soon in the room and Elizabeth took her husband's place, placing her slightly wrinkled hand on Sirius' forehead and then his cheek. "He has a slight fever. May fetch a cool damp cloth. Sirius, what happened to you?" May rushed off and brought back a bowl of cool water and many cloths for her mother.

"Father..." He gritted his teeth as he tried to speak without screaming. "He beat me and used magic against me." Breathing slowly as the cool cloth calmed him down and cooled his fever. James remained at his side as Mrs Potter cared for the injured boy. May stood back and watched in shock with silent tears falling down her cheeks. She had never been so scared for another person in her life. She tried to calm herself down by breathing slowly but as she watched her mother and James help Sirius remove his shirt and she saw the bruises across his chest and covering his back, her breathing became erratic. She couldn't take it in. She turned and left the room with tears still streaming down her cheeks.

James was in shock at the sight of the bruises covering Sirius' torso. He knew that Sirius' family were horrid but he didn't really think they were capable of actually harming their own son. "I'm sorry mate." Speaking softly to Sirius as he helped him turn onto his side, facing him to let his mother clean Sirius' wounds.

"Don't mention it, Prongs." Sirius chuckled weakly but cut off when he winced at the wet cloth pressing against his open wounds. "Getting away from that family is the best decision I have ever made, in my whole life." Wincing again as Mrs Potter dabbed his wounds as gently as she could. "Can I stay here?"

"You most definitely can. I am not letting you out of my sight until you are fully recovered. You have been a member of this family ever since you stayed here during your first summer." Elizabeth spoke soothingly as she waved her wand over his bruised back. "My husband will go to your house and fetch your things. You will never have to set foot inside that place ever again." Helping him lay flat on his back as she worked on his chest which looked less painful than his back.

James finally noticed that May was missing from the room. "I'll be back." Standing up straight and quietly left the room and moved down the corridor to his sister's room. He found it empty and the bed unmade. Sighing heavily, he tried to think where May would be. Quickly he checked his own room and the library but she was nowhere to be found. Only one place she could be was her hiding place. A place she went to when she needed time alone and only James knew where that was. Even their parents didn't know about the place. It was May's thinking place. That was what she called it.

James walked to the highest point of the house and climbed onto the roof. It was a flat piece of roof on the side of the manor. They had to climb out of a window to walk out onto the roof. May was sitting on the roof with her dressing gown wrapped tight around her as she looked out at the grounds. "May?" He spoke softly so he did not scare her. "Are you okay?" He moved and sat next to her, watching her carefully. "What's the matter?"

"I should have known that something was wrong." Tears ran down her cheeks, keeping her gaze on the dark scenery in front of them. "He hadn't written in a while and it worried me but I thought it was because he was a guy and guys don't like to write letters constantly." She sniffed a little as she pulled the dressing gown tighter around her, keeping the cold night air away from her skin. "I should have known. I should have known that there was something wrong." Tears fell faster and sobs shook her body and she hid her face in her hands.

"Hey... Hey..." James said soothingly as he sat closer to her and wrapped a long arm around his sister's shaking form. "You weren't to know. It might have been happening even if he was writing to you. May, calm down. Come back inside. He needs you right now." His hand rubbing her arm to keep her warm. "Plus, mother will worry if you are gone too long." Holding her close to him as they stared out at the darkness. "Come on." Kissing the side of her head softly and stood up, looking down at his shivering sister. "It's cold and I know Sirius will want to see you." Holding his hands out for May to take them.

"Ok." She muttered as she took his hands and pulled herself up so they could both go inside and keep Sirius company as he recovered from his brutal attack from his own parents. When they both returned they found Sirius asleep in the bed and their mother sitting in a rocking chair, which she had brought in from her own room. May took slow breaths to stop the tears from returning as she moved forward to the bed. James and his mother watched her carefully as she kicked off her slippers and lay on the bed close to Sirius. She rested her head on the pillow next to Sirius', her left hand lay upon his stomach and her right hand under her head. "Get better quick, love." She whispered softly to him, even though he was sleeping, she felt like he could hear her perfectly. Slowly she drifted into a light sleep with her mother and brother watching her silently until she was fast asleep.

"She really does love him." Elizabeth spoke in a whisper as James knelt next to her rocking chair. "He kept asking where she was. Does he love her too?" Looking down at her son, who was still watching his sleeping sister and sleeping friend.

James nodded slowly, still watching the pair and then looked up at his mother. "Yes he does. More than anything. Every time I saw them together at the end of term, he always seemed to be watching her. Watching her every move, her every breath. Watching her as if she were about to disappear on him if he closed his eyes for one moment. I have never seen him like that with another girl before."

"He must love her." She spoke gently as she turned to see her daughter actually moving closer to Sirius in her sleep, protecting him with her hand. James soon left to return to his own bed and Elizabeth soon went to her own bed when she knew that Sirius was comfortable and May was warm enough.

* * *

Sirius groaned softly as he woke up in a familiar bed. Last thing he remembered was walking up to the Potter's manor. He didn't immediately open his eyes as he was comfortable with a warm arm lying across his chest. Slowly he opened his eyes and turning his head to see the owner of the arm. He gave a wide smile to see his girlfriend lying next to him, sleeping peacefully. He raised his hand and rests it over her smaller one. She didn't flinch or react at his touch, even when his fingers gently caressed the back of her hand. He watched her sleep for five minutes until she stirred and finally woke up. "Hello beautiful." He whispered as he gripped her hand gently and watched her become fully awake.

"Hello handsome." She croaked sleepily, moving herself closer to him. "How you feeling?" Her fingers gently rubbed his chest, glancing at the bruises that covered his chest.

"Sore but happy that I'm free. Away from that dreaded place." Moving his fingers up her arm and back to her hand, slowly repeating the action. "Have you been with me all night?"

May nodded as she raised her head, resting her other hand under head, looking down at him. "Yeah. I was worried." Sighing softly and gently caressed his skin with the tips of her fingers, touching a bruise with barely any pressure on it. "It scared me so much when I saw you on the floor. I thought I was losing you." Soft tears fell down her cheeks as she tried to blink them away but they continued to fall.

"Hey..." He whispered and raised his free hand and brushed the tears away. "Stop that crying. I'm here now and I am not leaving you. Never again. I will stay here for as long as you want me to." Pulling her back to lay close next to him but she started to sob as she lay next to him, resting her head on his chest. "Shushhh..." He soothed her, running his hand down her back. "I'm here and I'm safe."

"I should've known. I should have known that you were in trouble because you weren't writing." Her fingers delicately touching one of his many bruises with the tears falling down her cheeks and landing on his chest. "Oh Merlin! Why didn't I think?" Still sobbing against his chest as he tried to comfort her as best as he could. "I knew there was something wrong and I didn't say anything to anyone as I thought it was just you not writing. Oh Merlin! I am so sorry Sirius."

"Shhh..." He continued to sooth her, kissing her hair gently and held her close to him, ignoring the protests of his body and the pain this was giving him but he didn't want to let go of her. "Oh May! Do not be sorry. It's not your fault. It was my horrid parents' fault. They do not know how to love me like they should. Like your parents do. Don't blame yourself." Kissing her hair lightly as she cried silently on his chest with his arms tight around her. "I love you." He whispered against her hair until she fell asleep in his arms, exhausted from crying. Sirius lay there in silence, his hands rubbing her back in a comforting manner to keep her asleep. She seemed so exhausted to him. "Oh May..." He whispered softly. He was in his own world and didn't even hear someone come into the room. When James was standing at the foot of the bed, he looked away from his girlfriend. "Hey." Sirius spoke quietly as he lay still, trying not to wake May up. "She's tired."

"She hasn't been sleeping properly. She was worried about you." James moved around the bed and sat on the edge, close to his sister. "I'm glad you're okay. I was worried too especially when I realised you weren't writing to May. If it was me, I wouldn't worry." The two boys scoffed at their useless correspondence during the holidays. "Dad has gone to your house to fetch your things for you and he said that you are welcome to stay here as long as you want to."

"Thanks." Sirius nodded and gave James a grateful smile. He returned his haze back to May, who was sleeping peacefully on his chest; his fingers ran down her back gently. "I am sorry Prongs. For what I did. It was stupid, I know. I should have thought first but you know how Snivellus is towards us and he wound me up so easily." His hand still caressing May's back. "I am truly sorry Prongs. When I see Moony next, I'll beg for his forgiveness." He smirked slightly as he rolled his eyes slightly. "I know. I know. He'll take longer to give forgiveness." He sighed heavily causing May to stir in her sleep, to coax her back to sleep; Sirius rubbed her back in gentle circles. He glanced down at her and saw her settle back into sleep.

"Ah! You're awake." James' mother spoke in glee as she entered the room. She carried a tray of food enough to feed 4 people. "I bring food for you all. A treat. You can have breakfast in here. That includes you James, even though you have already eaten." Setting the tray on the bedside table. "Sirius, be a dear and wake up that daughter of mine."

"Yes ok." Sirius laughed softly before turning his attention to May. He kissed her hair softly and rubbed her back. "Love, wake up. Breakfast is here." Speaking slightly louder than a whisper. "May, wake up." He spoke gently as he rubbed her back more until she finally woke up with her head still lying on his chest. "Morning beautiful." He grinned down at her. "Your mother has brought us breakfast."

May sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes to get rid of the tired feeling in them. "Yummy." She grinned and reached for a piece of toast with strawberry jam topping. "Hello Jamie." Smiling at her brother, who was eating the same as May. "You two behaving?" She mumbled as she ate her breakfast, next to Sirius, who had reached for a drink.

"Could ask you the same thing?" James raised an eyebrow towards them both but it was complete with a smirk. "Don't worry. I know you've behaved. Sirius values his life if he thinks of touching you that way." Looking between the two of them before laughing loudly at May's bright blush.

"May, go and get dressed." Her mother spoke as she checked Sirius' wounds, which were healing nicely. May gave Sirius a quick kiss and climbed off the bed. As she walked to the door, she hit James on the back of his head and stealing his third piece of toast before he bit into it. Elizabeth laughed as she watched her daughter leave. "Did she sleep all right, Sirius? She's constantly up and down at night. Barely sleeping."

"She slept peacefully. All night." Sirius smiled a little as he sat up straighter. "She did wake up at one point but she went straight back to sleep." He smiled more as he leaned forward for Mrs Potter to check his back; he gave a sharp wince as his muscles and bruises stretched in a painful way.

"Sorry." She smiled at Sirius as she helped him lie back down. "I want you to stay in bed for the rest of the day and I think tomorrow you will be able to get up and walk around without being in too much pain. Only thing you are not allowed to do is quidditch. Only for a week or two and then you can start playing again." She laughed as she handed him another plate of food. "Eat up. James don't over tire him."

"Yes mum." James mumbled as he ate his toast. "Can't say the same for May." Laughing loudly as Sirius' eyes went wide with shock to what James had just said to his mother about Sirius and May.

"James! Behave!" His mother scolded him. "Do not say things like that." Leaving the room with the empty tray.

"Sorry." James smirked as he sat on the edge of Sirius' bed. "It had to be said." James laughed loudly as he reached for Sirius' food but he pulled it away from James. "What? Share."

"My food." Sirius jokingly glared. "You've been fed." Poking his tongue out at his friend as he ate his breakfast. "When is Remus coming here?" Nibbling his toast nervously. "If he wants me to, I'll stay out of his way."

"He's here next week and I don't think he will want you to stay away from him. Just wait and see what he is like when he turns up." James nodded slowly. "You just rest now. I'll get the chess set and I'll beat your ass for the millionth time." Jumping off the bed and walking to the door.

"You know I will beat you first. I always do." Sirius smirked as he watched James leave the room. "I'm home." He whispered as he leant back on his pillows. "Home and safe."

* * *

James and May's father returned from Sirius' former home with his trunk and a message for Sirius after midday. The family and Sirius, who was already bored in his room and insisted that he join them, sat at the dining room table as Thomas Potter explained to them about the reaction from Sirius' family.

"You're cut off. Completely." Thomas spoke softly as he watched Sirius for the boy's reaction. He noticed that his daughter was holding Sirius' hand and watching him carefully. He gave a small sigh when he noticed that his little girl was growing up and she was growing up fast. "Your mother says that you are no longer her son."

Sirius scoffed as he sat back in his chair carefully while still holding May's hand. "You know I never counted them as my family." Scoffing again as he sat forward once more. "What else did they say?"

"Nothing. They said you are to sort yourself out and you can return to them but you will never to go back to them unless you renounce your Gryffindor ways. That includes being friends with James and being..." Thomas stopped when he looked at May's shocked expression to the demands Sirius' parents were making.

"And being with May." Sirius said quietly as he turned to look at May. "That has been their demand all summer. They don't want me with you and I told them that I would never do that to you." Keeping his gaze focused on May. "I can't. I won't. Not for them. I'll never do anything for them ever again." Shaking his head slowly and giving her hand a slight squeeze as she smiled softly to him.

* * *

The three youngsters spent the rest of the week together, waiting for Remus to visit as well as Hannah, May's best friend, who was staying with May for a few days until they went to Diagon Alley, where they would meet with Hannah's parents. May could tell that Sirius was nervous about seeing Remus again. She knew that Sirius was planning on apologising to Remus once again. May really hoped that Remus would forgive Sirius this time as it was killing Sirius on the inside because they were not friends.

Hannah was the first to arrive at the Potters. She and May immediately disappeared to May's room and began their catch-up. Sirius had allowed May to tell Hannah what had happened to him recently.

"His family used an Unforgivable on him?" Hannah said in shock. "I can't believe it! Poor Sirius. He's had a streak of bad luck." Shaking her head slightly as the two sat on May's new four poster bed. "So are he and James friends again?"

"Yes. I think James forgave before school finished but didn't know how to say it to him. When Sirius turned up at the house that night, James had to forgive him. It's in his nature." May laughed softly as crossed her legs on her bed. "Mother and Dad have now accepted Sirius as a sort of adopted son."

"Is that legal? I mean for you two." Hannah smirked jokingly as she ran a hand through her blonde hair. "Isn't it incest?"

"EW! Hannah! That is disgusting!" May shuddered and threw a pillow at her friend, who caught it and threw it back. "Don't say something like that. That is horrible." But soon the two of them were laughing at Hannah's horrid joke. "Come on. It's time for dinner." Jumping off the bed, waiting for her friend. The two walked out of her room and were met with Remus carrying his bag and pulling his trunk with James helping him. "Remus!" May gave a cry of surprise. "It's good to see you." Giving him a one-armed hug before stepping back to let him move towards the room, where he was staying.

"Hello May." Remus smiled and moved past her when she stepped to the side. "See you after."

"See you at dinner." May said brightly as she and Hannah walked to the dining room. She turned to speak to Hannah but found her blushing brightly. "Ahhh. I see!" May smirked and pulled Hannah into one of the side rooms. "Spill!" She demanded.

"It's nothing." Hannah blushed and shook her head, avoiding May's gaze. "Stop asking May. It's nothing. Let's just go to dinner." Moving past May and keeping her head down as she left the room. May gave a small laugh and followed her best friend to dinner.

* * *

Dinner became an awkward affair when Remus walked into the room and saw Sirius sitting next to May but when he saw hints of healing bruises on Sirius' face and neck, Remus knew something had happened to his former friend and had caused him to come to the Potter's for refuge. James hadn't said anything about Sirius being in the house. Remus knew James didn't said anything as Sirius might have wanted to tell him what had happened. May sat nervously between Sirius and Hannah as Remus sat opposite them, next to James. "Right, no arguments at the table." Elizabeth Potter announced as their food appeared. "Only friendly chatter or banter from Mr Potter." Smiling at her husband at the head of the table. The whole table laughed when he gave his wife a joking glare and the family and friends began to eat and spoke quietly to each other. The two Potter siblings were constantly glancing between Sirius and Remus as they spoke to others around them.

As the dinner drew to an end, Sirius was building up the courage to ask Remus to talk in private but he was afraid his friend would ignore his request and make Sirius feel worse than he already was feeling. The dinner party stood up and were making their way to the library for after dinner drinks and possibly a few games of exploding snap or Wizarding chess. "Remus, could I have a word with you for a moment?" Sirius finally spoke in confidence to him.

Remus nodded. "Yes." Moving back into the sitting room of the manor and Sirius followed. Remus moved to the window and stared outside at the large gardens. "What do you want to say Sirius?" Looking back at Sirius, who was standing nervously in the doorway, watching Remus' every movement.

"To apologise. Again." He added as he walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "I didn't think about anything when I told Snape about the knot. I didn't think about you, I didn't think about the people who got hurt."

Remus knew he was talking about May. It killed Remus on the inside when he was told May had been hurt trying to stop Snape. He always kept his feelings for May a secret as Sirius and May's relationship was much more than anything either of them ever had with other relationships and he didn't want to ruin his friendships with them both. "I know you did it because it was Snape but it still hurt me that you didn't think about our friendship before your grudge." Turning to face Sirius. "You know how I feel about my problem and how reluctant I was to have you run with me during the full moon but when I knew that you would never tell my secret to anyone and that I would never hurt you, I accepted that. You broke that trust and it will take a long time to fix, Padfoot."

"I know." Sirius nodded as he moved further into the room and stood next to Remus. The two of them were the same height so they stood shoulder-to-shoulder at the window. "Let us start now." Turning to face Remus and holding his hand out to the werewolf.

Remus looked down at Sirius' outstretched hand for a split second and then placed his hand in Sirius'. "Starting now." He gave him a small grin and a nod. "Come on. We'll worry them more than we already are." The two laughed as they walked out of the sitting room and go to the library to join the others. The rest of the evening went without an argument except between James and May but that was normal and everyday to the family and friends.

- - - - - – - - - - - - - - - – -

**A/N: Well? What you think? I think it's slowly getting there. :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Instinct

**Chapter 15: Instinct**

**Warning: Two light mature scenes but nothing graphic.**

The summer passed quickly for the five friends and they were soon in Diagon Alley collecting their school supplies and to meet Hannah's parents. May didn't want to spend the last few days of the summer holidays with the company of just boys on her own but she didn't mind that it was with Sirius too. She was polite and gave Sirius his space to rebuild his relationship with Remus again. She watched them in the evenings and saw they were acting as if nothing had happened but in their eyes, they would never forget Sirius' actions.

James, Sirius and Remus stayed together as they shopped in Diagon Alley and May and Hannah shopped while the Potters met with Hannah's parents. The girls bought their supplies and they both agreed that the muggle shops had better clothing than the Wizarding clothing shops. They moved quickly to Gringott's and changed their Wizarding money into Muggle money before moving through the Leaky Cauldron (leaving their supplies with their parents, who immediately gave them a lecture about going into the Muggle world alone.).

The two girls left the Leaky Cauldron laughing and talking as they walked through the busy streets of London. The two girls felt very safe as many Wizards and Witches did not usually go to the Muggle part of London. May tried to get Hannah to talk about her feelings about Remus but Hannah had built up an emotional wall about her crush on Remus.

They had spent a good 3 hours shopping. Buying new clothes and jewellery. As they were halfway to the Leaky Cauldron, May realised she had left her purse in the last shop they had been in. "I won't be long. Tell the parents where I've gone so they won't panic." May smiled to Hannah, who nodded and continued her way to the Leaky Cauldron as May turned back and rushed back to the last shop before it closed. Thankfully she only just made it in time but as she walked out of the shop, she walked into a hard body. "Oh shit!" She swore as she dropped her purse. "I'm sorry." Bending down and quickly picking up her purse before looking up at the person she walked into. Lucius Malfoy. "Oh no..." She whispered in fright as she tried to move past him quickly but he was quick to stop her.

"Well well..." He sneered. "The one who got away." His hand wrapped around her upper arm and pulled her away from the shop door. He was followed by three of his cronies; Crabbe, Goyle and Rosier. All three of them were the lookout as Lucius pulled May to a quiet area of the muggle street. There were less and less muggles than before so no one could help her. "Not going to get away this time."

"No... Get off me!" May struggled against his grip but he was too strong and her hands were full for her to be able to fight him with her hands. "Please get off me! Get off!" She struggled more and her voice rose. "Help!" She shouted out as he pushed up against her, pressing her against the wall. His hands pulled at her skirt, trying to raise it up but May fought against him.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Her father growled from behind him. Lucius ground his teeth as he glared at May, who was staring up at him in fear and with tears falling down her cheeks. "Let go of her, Malfoy!" Her father warned him again.

Lucius leant forward and whispered in May's ear. "I will have you. One day. I will have you." Moving his hand from her arm, quickly brushing his fingers across her covered breast, making her gasp in fright, before stepping away from her. "No harm done." Lucius raised an eyebrow at the sight of May's father standing straight and tall with James, Sirius and Remus standing either side of him. "No harm done." Looking back at May, who was still standing against the wall. He gave her a quick smirk and walked away with Crabbe, Goyle and Rosier following him.

May felt her legs finally give way and she slid down to the ground. "Daddy..." She whispered and he rushed forward.

"I'm here Mayflower." He knelt next to her and pulled her into his arms, holding her close to him. "I'm here. I'm always here for you." James and Remus moved forward and took May's shopping from her. Thomas held his daughter close to him, kissing the top of her black hair and rubbed her back as she sobbed against his chest. "Come on. Let's get you home." He looked up at Sirius, who was standing nearby.

"Shall I carry her?" Sirius asked softly as he knelt next to them, his hand on May's back, rubbing it gently. Thomas gave him a small nod and Sirius leant forward and kissing the top of May's head gently before wrapping his arm around her back. "Come on baby. Let's go home." May moved from her father to her boyfriend's arms and he lifted her off the dirty ground and carried her effortlessly to the Leaky Cauldron. She shivered in his arms from the fear of Malfoy returning to hurt her again. "I'm here baby." Sirius whispered in her ear as he carried her through the crowded pub. Everyone looked shocked at May in Sirius' arms and possibly in pain because of the sight of her pale face.

Sirius carried her into the private back room and placed her on the large comfortable chair next to the fire but she let go of him reluctantly. He didn't move far from her, he sat right next to her as May's parents went to the Ministry of Magic to make a complaint against Malfoy.

"I'm so scared Jamie." May whispered as her brother knelt next to her. "He's a dangerous man." Her tears fell fast down her pale cheeks. Tom knocked on the door and entered the room with a hot mug of tea. "Thank you Tom." May whispered as she took the steaming mug with shaking hands. She waited for Tom to leave before she began again. "What if he gets to me? What will I do?"

"He won't, May. We won't let him." James spoke soothingly. Remus stood behind them silently. He saw May's fear in her eyes and he wanted to protect her against scum like Malfoy. No one knew that Remus cared for May in the same way as Sirius did. No one knew that he had fallen in love with her the moment he met her but was too shy to say anything to her.

Remus stayed back from them all, watching them. Watching how they all acted around each other. James and Sirius were very protective of May but in their own special ways. James had the brotherly protection over May but Sirius had the love protection over her, which Remus had for her too but he couldn't say anything because many friendships would be ruined. "I'll see if your parents are back." Remus muttered gently as he turned to leave the room.

"Thanks Moony." James spoke clearly, watching him leave the room before returning his attention to his sister, who was tightly holding Sirius' hand. "It will be all right May. Malfoy will be in trouble for trying to hurt you again."

"He won't. He's too clever. He didn't hurt me. He would have done something if you and Dad hadn't turned up on time." Her eyes focused on James but her hand stayed in Sirius'. "What happens next time when no one is there to protect me? What will I do then, James? I'm not of age. I can't use magic against him." The tears continued to flow freely down her pale cheeks. Her mug of tea still in her free but shaking hand.

James took the steaming mug from her and placed it on the small table next to her. "Dad will make sure you are safe from Malfoy. I know he will, May. You know that." May went to protest but James shook his head. "Stop it May! You know he will."

Mr and Mrs Potter returned with grave news. Malfoy couldn't be charged with assault as he did not hurt May but they were going to give him a warning about going anywhere near May. The three boys began to protest but were silenced by Mr Potter raising his hand. "There is nothing we can do for now. They did say if he does it again, he will be taken into questioning and possibly charged."

May sat in silence and listened to her father carefully, her eyes were focused on Sirius. "Daddy? Can we go home please?" She sniffed softly to stop her tears from falling down her, still, pale cheeks.

"Of course Mayflower." He spoke softly to her and knelt in front of her, cupping her cheek gently. "Let's get you home." Standing up and holding his hands out to her, which she took and stood up slowly. "Come on." He whispered in her ear as he led her to the fireplace to Floo home. Sirius stood up behind them as did James. Remus and Mrs Potter carried some of May's shopping. Hannah and her parents had left to make their journey home to Bristol. The Potter party took it in turns to take a handful of the emerald powder and made the rough journey back to the Potter's manor.

May was still shaking in fear when her feet hit the soft carpet of the family sitting room. Her father, who was the first to travel and to arrive at the house, helped May to her feet and led her to the comfy chair by the fire. "I want Sirius." She whispered to him. "I need him." Ever since her near attack, all May could think about was Sirius.

"He is on his way, Mayflower." Her father reassured her as he stood beside her with his hand on her shoulder. The room filled with green light as Sirius stepped onto the carpet. "There. Told you he would be on his way." Mr Potter moved towards Sirius. "She's been asking for you."

Sirius gave him a nod and moved straight to his scared girlfriend. "I'm here baby." Kneeling in front of her and putting his hands over her own as the room lit up once again and Remus appeared. "It's all right now. You're safe here."

"Don't ever leave me. Don't leave me alone." She leant forward to him and whispered in a shaking voice.

Sirius gave her a chaste kiss on the lips and rested his forehead against her own. "I am never leaving you. I will only leave you when you order me to go. I love you too much May Elizabeth Potter." Ignoring the next person arriving at the Potter Manor, which was James. "I cannot leave you." May gave him a small smile until he stood up when she gave him a panicked look. "I'm not going anywhere except to sit in the chair next to you." Pulling the chair closer to her but she stood up and sat on his lap.

"Much better." She chuckled softly as she made herself comfortable on his lap by resting her head on his shoulder and having her legs dangling over the edge of the armrest of the chair. "I love you." She whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him.

* * *

As the evening drew in, May stayed with Sirius until it was time for their evening meal. They sat together in the sitting room. James and Remus also sat with them but paid no attention to the young couple, who remained by the fire and with their arms around each other. They spoke quietly to each other about everything and nothing. "I wish you could stay with me tonight. I don't want to be alone." May whispered to him, so only he could hear her. "But we can't." She laughed softly as her fingers traced the palm of his hand, which rest on her lap.

"I think we can." Sirius smiled gently and kissed her neck gently. "Let me try. Hey Prongs!" James turned his head slightly to show he was listening to his best friend but he didn't want to take his eyes away from the game of chess he and Remus were playing. "May doesn't want to be alone tonight and she wants me to stay with her." James looked up at him and glared at him. "Don't jump to conclusions. I was thinking that we should all stay together." He glanced at May, who was smiling softly as he spoke. "How does that sound to you all?"

"I like it. I'll feel three times as safe with all of you there." May spoke gently as she kept her head on Sirius' shoulder. "Jamie?"

"I think it's a great idea. Well done Pads. Didn't know that you had ideas like that in you." James joked as he returned his attention to the game. "I'll ask Mum later and Pads, you'll have to ask Dad. Good luck with that." Laughing as he moved a pawn one square ahead. "You know how Dad is with you being with May."

"Not as bad as you." May laughed lightly as she absent-mindedly stroked Sirius' hand. "I distinctively remember you wanting to kill Sirius because you found out he was with me."

"I wanted to kill him for a whole different reason." Looking towards his sister with a gentle smile but it disappeared at the sight of May's awkwardness. "Sorry." He mumbled and returned to his game.

"Well, I think it is a great idea. Plus it is nearly the end of the summer holidays and it would be good to spend more time together since someone is now a prefect." Remus smiled towards May, who was beaming at Remus for mentioning her becoming prefect recently. "A bit of a celebration. We can do it to forget about Malfoy and his pervertedness." He chuckled wearily but stopped at the sight of May becoming uncomfortable in Sirius' lap. "Just us with some butterbeer and food and having a good time."

It was agreed. They were going to spend the night in the sitting room to celebrate May's safety and the ending of the Summer holidays. Even though James agreed to it, he was very cautious to let May be so close to Sirius at night but he knew that he would not be able to keep them apart. Of course they were in love. Any fool could see that. Any blind man could see it.

After the evening meal, the teenagers went to their own rooms to change into comfy clothes to sleep in. May was the first to get to the sitting room. She wore pale blue pyjamas and white slippers. Along with her she dragged her quilt downstairs and made her bed in front of the fire. As she made her bed, James arrived in the room with his own duvet and dressed in comfortable clothes as he usually wore only boxers to bed. "Where are the other two?"

"Awwww... Missing Sirius already? You've only parted from him for 10 minutes. Can't have missed him that much." James smirked as he joked about it to his sister, who was only shaking her head and rolling her eyes as she tied her hair into a long plait. Soon Remus and Sirius appeared with their own bed things. "Awww, he's here now May. You can stop missing him."

May laughed and rolled her eyes again. "So, how much are you missing Lily?" The others laughed as James threw a pillow at his sister. She laughed as she threw it back at him and sat on her quilt in front of the fire. "We know you are so don't deny it." Laughing again as she lay back a little, watching them all. "So, what are we doing tonight? Bit early to go to sleep now."

"Exploding snap?" James suggested, to which they all agreed to. They played Exploding Snap for a few hours which turned into talking late into the night. They basically ended up splitting into two pairs; May with Sirius and James with Remus. James and Remus played Wizarding Chess and May and Sirius sat in front of the blazing fire. Of course James was watching them carefully especially when Sirius wrapped a blanket around them both but he also noticed that they didn't speak. Sirius sat behind May with his arms tight around her, holding the blanket around them and her relaxed in his embrace. Both of them stared into the fire and not even speaking a word to each other.

"Prongs. Wakey wakey." Remus joked as he got James' attention. "Leave them be. They're in love." Lowering his voice as he spoke about them. "Give them some space whenever they're together. He's a comfort for her especially after what has happened today."

"Fine." James groaned quietly in defeat and returned his attention to the game but he tried to keep an eye on his sister and best friend but he was too emerged in his game with Remus.

May and Sirius remained silent for at least 10 minutes, just holding each other in front of the fire. Occasionally Sirius would move by kissing her ebony hair but there was nothing else. As the night drew in, May moved to lie in front of the fire with her head on Sirius' lap. Subconsciously he ran his fingers through her hair as they spoke quietly. "I can't believe that this time in two years, you would have finished school."

"I know." He chuckled softly as he ran his fingers down her arm, giving her goosebumps from his touch. "Are you cold?"

"A little." She whispered as she sat up a little and looked around to James and Remus who were sleeping nearby. The two lay down on the floor and Sirius pulled her closer to him with the blanket covering their bodies. "Much better." She whispered as she raised her hand and ran her palm down his cheek gently and rested it on his shoulder before leaning forward and kissing him.

"May..." He groaned as he pulled away from their kiss. "Your brother will kill me, cut me into pieces and then boil me if he catches us like this."

"Oh shut up and kiss me." May laughed softly as she pressed her body against his more. "He's snoring his head off and Remus sleeps like the dead. No one will know what we could be doing." Raising an eyebrow at him. "But all we will be doing is kissing." Laughing softly as she leant forward and gently placed her lips against his.

Sirius inwardly groaned but returned May's kiss just as enthusiastically as his girlfriend. He wrapped an arm around her back and holding her closer. He pulled his lips away from her and moved them along her jaw, down her neck and gently sucking her pulse point on her neck. May let out small moans as he pleasured her with his lips. Sirius gasped when he felt her small hand move under his shirt and run up his abdomen and rest over his heart, where she could feel his heart pounding furiously. He pulled away from her lips and raised one eyebrow at her. "No May. Not here."

"I never said anything or suggested anything of the sort." She chuckled quietly. "It was instinct taking over me." Smiling as she ran her hand down his chest again, her fingertips playfully dragging down his taut stomach.

Sirius grinned gently at her as he ran his fingers up her back until he reach her neck, placing his hand on the back of it and pulling her closer but not kissing her. "You are such a troublemaker, May Potter." Growling jokingly as he kissed her fully with all the passion in the kiss. Her fingers rested on his stomach as her other arm wrapped around behind him, pulling her body closer to his until they were pressed together. His fingers moved from her neck and down her back until he reached the hem of her pyjama top. He waited. He waited for her to push his hand away but when it never came, he slowly moved his hand under her shirt and gently moved up her torso to brush his fingers against the underside of her breast.

Still she made no complaint as her own hand moved back under his shirt, her fingertips rubbing his skin as she softly moaned into the kiss when his hand cupped her breast. She pulled away from his lips and arched her back into his hand. The intimacy of his touch created a new emotion inside May. A good and warm emotion. She let out small gasps as he gently squeezed her breast and kissed her throat.

A groan from behind them caused them to freeze in their positions. Slowly Sirius removed his hand from under her shirt and lifted his head to look towards James and Remus. He saw James turned from his back to his side but facing them. "We have to stop." Sirius whispered, keeping his eyes on James, who was fast asleep but Sirius didn't want to risk it any further. "Let's get some sleep."

May frowned at him. "Where's the fun in that?" She joked softly. "But I guess you are right." She turned onto her other side with her back resting against Sirius' chest. "Stupid James." Laughing softly as Sirius wrapped his arm around and pulled her close whilst pulling the bed covers further up their bodies. "Good night." She whispered softly.

"Good night love." He returned the whisper and held her close to him.

* * *

For the rest of the summer holidays, the four friends spent a great deal playing quidditch, going swimming and just talking. In the evenings, May would spend as time with Sirius as she could because she knew that once she started her prefect duties, she would not be able to spend as much time with Sirius as she did last year. They were obviously close to taking their relationship to the next level but neither would with James being so close by and May being under age.

The evening before they were to return to school, the four friends decided to sleep in the sitting room once again and actually spend time together rather than splitting off into pairs. "James, it's time." Sirius groaned as he knew what was coming. "Shut up you." May playfully glared at him.

"Time for what?" Remus asked curiously.

"For me and James to make our one prediction for the school year." May smiled a little as she handed James a small piece of parchment. "Do you want to make one too? Sirius doesn't do it because he thinks it is pointless." Looking back at her boyfriend, who only rolled his eyes at her. "You will be the only one who will see the prediction. If it comes true, then you can reveal it if you want to." A slight blush brushed across her cheeks. "If it does not come true you burn the parchment." She sat on the floor next a small end table. "James writes the same prediction every year."

"To get together with Lily." Remus guessed immediately and laughed when James glared at them both. "You are too predictable." He reached for a piece of parchment and a quill. "I think I will make one." He grinned at them a little and he sat at a table nearby to James. "Thinking of a different prediction, Prongs?"

James chuckled lightly and nodded. "I'll still try and get Evans to go out with me but I think a new prediction would be better." He pretended to put his quill to the parchment and pretended to write. "This year I will annoy May more often because she's a prefect."

"Oi!" May glared at him. "You do remember that your best friend is also a prefect." Laughing softly as she bit her lower lip in thought. Thinking of what her prediction for the year would be. She glanced at Sirius, who was watching all three of them with amusement. She bit her lower lip and returned to the parchment and made her prediction for the year. She wrote it down, folded up the piece of parchment, writing her name on the front and placed it in the box that always held the Potter siblings' predictions. "You finished yet?" Asking James and Remus. Remus nodded and folded his parchment, quickly jotting his name on the front and placed it in the box. James did the same. May locked the box and placed the locked box on the mantle place above the fireplace. "There. All ready for next year." May smiled a little as she returned to her original position next to Sirius.

The rest of the evening and night was talk of the possibilities of what would happen in the new school year. James was determined for Gryffindor to win the Quidditch cup and the house cup this year. May was the first to fall asleep. She fell asleep leaning against Sirius' side with his arms around her. None of them realised she had fallen asleep until Remus noticed her. The boys spoke a little quieter as to not disturb May.

"So what are our chances in winning the Quidditch cup again this year Prongs?" Sirius asked curiously as he gently rubbed May's arm.

James smirked and looked at his best friend. "Well I think very good with who is captain this year."

"Who is?" Remus asked him curiously as he sat back in his chair comfortably.

"Me." James smirked. "Got my letter the same day May got her prefect letter. I didn't want to tell you until the first Quidditch training session." He smirked lightly still as he ruffled his hair with his right hand. "Seems fair that I tell you now." Laughing lightly but fell silent when May shifted in her position. "Don't tell her majesty. I want to see her face during the Quidditch trials when I get up and start ordering people around more than usual." They all laughed quietly.

* * *

For the train journey back, Remus kept May company as they sat in the prefect's carriage. He liked it as he got to spend more time with her. Everyone was oblivious of his feelings towards May especially when she began talking about her friend, Hannah. He could tell that May was hinting about Hannah's feelings for Remus. Once the prefect meetings were over, both May and Remus left to go in search of their friends. Again May wanted to spend more time with Sirius before the chaos of her prefect duties began.

They found James, Sirius, Peter and Frank sitting in a compartment alone. All of whom were talking and laughing louder than anyone else. May sat next to Sirius and he wrapped a protective arm around her. "Miss me?" He smirked at her.

"Nope. Not at all." She laughed as she relaxed in his embrace. "My mind was filled with the Head Boy than of you." She joked but she burst out laughing. "Sorry I couldn't keep a straight face any longer." Leaning up and kissing him gently. "I can make it up to you later." She whispered seductively but she laughed at the sight of his shocked expression. "Don't be so surprised." Laughing gently as she ran her hand down his cheek, neck and resting it on his chest.

"Not here." He whispered in her ear and glancing up at James, who was slowly opening the compartment door and quickly glancing out. "Your brother seems to be preoccupied in looking out for Lily."

"What are you thinking?" May raised an eyebrow at him as she kept her voice low and quiet.

"I was thinking a walk. Somewhere private." He grinned cheekily as the memory of the night of her being bold with her touches was fresh in his mind. His mind was filled with what could happen between them. He didn't want anything to happen yet as she was only 15. He wanted her to be at least 16 and completely ready to take their relationship to the next level. Sex was the next level but he knew she was a virgin and he knew that he wanted her to be ready for that part of their relationship but he did not want James to know that may be progressing to that level. James would castrate him if he knew that Sirius had been thinking about having sex with May.

"I need to go to the bathroom to change. Meet me in 10 minutes?" She winked at him slyly and sat up straight. "I'll be back later." Reaching up for her bag. Silently she walked out of the compartment but not without hitting James over the back of the head and telling him to stop stalking Lily. She went to the train girl's bathroom to dress in her school uniform and proudly pin her prefect badge to her cardigan. She put her normal clothes in her bag, placed the bag on her shoulder and left the bathroom to stand outside the door to wait for Sirius.

"Hello beautiful." A charming voice spoke beside her as she looked out of the window at the passing countryside. May turned to see Sirius moving towards her, wearing his own school uniform. "Hi." He grinned when he was standing close to her and able to press his lips against her own.

"Hi." She whispered back when they pulled away from the other person's lips. "James still trying to capture Lily's attentions?"

"Of course." Sirius scoffed as he wrapped both his arms around her, pulling her close. Their black cloaks mingling into each other. "So easy to get away." Laughing a little as he pulled her closer when a few third year students moved passed them. "Now, to actually spend time with you, Miss Potter."

"What did you have in mind, Mr Black?" May pressed herself against him and wrapping her arms around him under his cloak. "We are in a very public place." Looking around them, where there were many students socialising in the long corridor of the carriage. She raised an eyebrow when he quickly glanced around them and pulled her closer, his lips descended onto her neck. "Siri... Sirius..." She stuttered his name as he gently sucked and kissed the skin of her neck. "Oh Merlin..." She quietly moaned as he pleasured her skin with his gentle and soft lips. Nearby she could hear girls giggling at the sight of the two of them but she didn't care, May was enjoying herself too much. "Sirius..." She mumbled in his ear. "Not here." Speaking breathlessly as he pulled away and raised his head to look at her flushed face.

"Enjoy that?" He smirked as he ran his hands up her back, pulling her closer to him.

"Merlin yes." She spoke breathlessly as her hands moved from around his back to rest against his chest. May felt her boldness increase, she glanced behind her to see if anyone was looking and when they were not, she opened the girl's bathroom door and stuck her head inside. "Come on." She reached out her hand to him, which he reluctantly took and they moved inside.

"You will get me killed one of these days, May Elizabeth Potter." He laughed quietly as she led him into one of the stalls. "May, no!" He spoke forcefully as the two of them were crammed into the small area. "We can't have sex here. It's the girls' bathroom. You practically live in the bathroom. People will be coming in and out of here a lot."

"I don't want to have sex." May laughed softly as she wrapped her arms around him. "I do but not yet." Blushing brightly as she continued to laugh a little. "Do you want to know what my prediction was for the year?" Raising an eyebrow at him a little. He shook his head silently. "To um... have sex for the first time." Blushing brighter than before. Her cheeks were nearly the same colour as Lily's hair.

Sirius remained silent for a moment before he spoke; he cupped her cheek, feeling the heat of her blush under his palm. "I will make that prediction come true but not here and not today." May looked up at him, her hazel eyes locking with his grey eyes. "I will give you a few conditions. Firstly, I want you to be at least 16 and secondly, I want you to feel comfortable and absolutely sure that you want to have sex for the first time." Leaning forward and kissing her nose, which she screwed up in hate.

"I hate it when you do that." She chuckled but froze when she heard the door open. Both of them seemed to hold their breath as they waited for the person to leave the bathroom. Once the person did, they waited a little longer in case someone else came in after the other girl. "I will agree to your conditions." Smiling weakly and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. "Let us start the second condition now." Smirking lightly as she gently kissed his neck.

"Bloody hell May." He groaned as he felt her hand run down his chest and resting above his belt. "I can see myself dead within a month because of you." His hand running over her long black hair and down her back, pulling her closer to him. The two met in a heated kiss. His hands moved down her back and his hands pulled her shirt out from the safety of her skirt. Once her pristine white shirt was free of her skirt, he slowly moved his hands under, letting his fingers caress her warm skin.

She let out small gasps as his hands moved further under her shirt, pulling her shirt with him. The feeling of his callous hands on her skin, ignited a warmth within her and an urge to move forward in their actions but she knew deep down that he would want her to wait. She pressed her small body until his taller frame. She wanted more. She needed more. She craved more. "Sirius..." She whispered hotly as his fingers danced across her back, brushing the underside of her bra.

"What is it love?" He whispered close to her lips as his right hand moved across her stomach and up to her cloth covered breasts, brushing his fingers across them.

May gave a small shiver at the touch and closed her eyes when he cupped her breast in his hand. "Oh Merlin!" She gasped lightly as he gently squeezed her breast. She bit her lower lip when someone entered the bathroom.

Deftly Sirius turned them around, placed the toilet cover down and sat on it, pulling May into his lap. May laughed softly, straddled his lap and wrapped her arms around him. "Quiet Miss Potter." He whispered hotly and pulled her closer to him, pressing her into his erection. "See what you do to me."

May gave a small lustful groan and pressed herself as close as she could. "See what you do to me. You've changed me in many ways that you can dream of Sirius Orion Black." Kissing him passionately as her hands gripped his hair while pressing herself into his erection more, causing them both to moan into the other person's lips.

After a number of kisses and touches, the two of them pulled apart but remained in their position. "We must be at Hogsmeade soon." Sirius whispered as he heard many girls coming in and out of the bathroom to change into their school robes. "I knew I should not have let you bring me in here." Their faces inches apart from each other as he ran his left hand through her long hair and his right hand was still up inside her shirt and caressing her breast. At some point he had undone her bra and pushed his hand under the material to caress the skin of her round breast; to feel the tautness of her nipple.

May gave a small groan and pressed herself against his erection. "I don't think we're finished." She blushed lightly at feeling his hardened member pressing against her thigh through his trousers. Her heart was pulsing hard as she kissed him softly and carefully rubbed herself against him, causing him to gasp. The gasp brushed against May's lips, which were formed in a small smirk as she repeated the action against him.

"Oh Merlin!" Sirius groaned as she continued to repeat the action. His hand squeezed her breast every time she moved her hips against him. Both of them gave loud gasps, trying to keep as quiet as possible when someone entered the bathroom. His hand gripped her hip tightly as he felt himself reach his climax.

When May felt him shudder under her and grip her body tightly to his own. They held onto each other until they relaxed. "I think we should leave before we end up going back to London." Laughing lightly as she kissed him gently and ran a hand through his shaggy locks. "I love you." She whispered when someone walked into the bathroom.

"I love you." He mouthed to her and gently kissed her for at least a minute before letting her pull away and stand up to redress herself.

"James is definitely going to know what we have been up to." She laughed quietly as she reached under her creased shirt and clasped her bra together. "I think I will avoid him for the rest of the trip. Make up some lie and say that some first years began asking me questions about the school." Laughing a little as she tucked her shirt back into her skirt, trying her best to brush out the creases but it seemed pointless. Her hands immediately began to run through her long locks to get rid of any knots. "Are you all right?" She asked as he stood up and pulled her into his arms, kissing her hair a little.

"I am very much all right." He chuckled softly when he felt her wrap her arms around him, holding him close. "Just thinking about you lying to James again. Feels like we are in a secret relationship again." Chuckling as he kissed her again. "We best get out of here before Head Girl comes in here to give me a bollocking for being the girls' bathroom."

May laughed weakly as she guessed that it wouldn't have been the first time he had been caught. "Let me check first." Slowly and quietly, she unlocked the door, opened it a crack and peered out into the bathroom. "Wait here and I will go and see if the coast is clear." Moving out of cubicle and slowly towards the door leading out of the bathroom. She slowly opened it and checked outside. "It's safe." She called behind her and Sirius quickly rushed out of the cubicle and then out of the bathroom. "Smooth." She laughed as he tripped slightly but was able to right himself before falling to the floor.

"Thank you." He grinned widely and pulled her towards him and the two looked out at the passing countryside as the train got closer and closer to Hogsmeade station. "I best let you go and sort out the snotty first years."

"Here's to the latest school year." May whispered close to his lips before kissing him tenderly and moved to go in search of nervous first years and help them to get ready to meet Hagrid and move up to the castle in the enchanted boats.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Like that it is heating up? Gets hotter in the next few chapters. ;) **


	16. Chapter 16: The Heart Never Lies

**Chapter 16: The Heart Never Lies**

**Warning: A little nakedness.**

May groaned as she collapsed on her bed from a long first day back at Hogwarts. Two things she hated about the first day of her fifth year. First she hadn't seen Sirius all day and second she was back in with her year group, which meant being in the presence of Katie once again. The two of them were being polite to each other but neither of them mentioned Sirius in the other person's presence. May wished she was back in Lily's dormitory but she knew that McGonagall would never let her go back in the dormitory, especially when she thought that May had been enjoying herself. But May was happy to be back in the same room as Hannah again. Into the late hours, the two of them would talk about absolutely everything. May tried to make amends with Katie but Katie was stubborn and obviously still pining after Sirius.

"Long day May?" Hannah joked as she watched May from her own bed.

"How can you tell?" May lifted her head and looked towards her best friend. "Had to help some first years to their last class and was late for my last class." She groaned as she let her head fall back onto her pillow. "Where are the Marauders?"

"Merlin knows!" Hannah laughed brightly. "Causing their annual mayhem for the Slytherins for the first day of the year."

"Merlin knows how many more of those days will come." May laughed as she sat up straight and faced Hannah. "Hannah, can I ask you something?"

"You are going to anyway even if I say no." Hannah raised an eyebrow at her nervous looking friend, a little confused as to why she looked so nervous. "May, what's wrong?" Just as May was about to open her mouth and ask Hannah the question, the other girls burst into the dormitory laughing, not realising the two girls were about to have a heart to heart. Hannah gave the other girls a half hearted smile and turned back to May, who was busy avoiding her gaze and was searching through her trunk. She would have to wait another day to find out what was bothering her best friend.

* * *

Sirius groaned as he fell to his bed, fully clothed and face down. "I always hate the first days of school." He mumbled into his bed.

"English please Padfoot." Remus laughed as he sat on the edge of his bed and kicked off his own shoes.

"I said." Sirius spoke as he lifted his head away from the material and turned to look at his best friends, who were all undressing for bed but watching and listening to Sirius' annual complaints. They happened like clockwork. He would find something to complain about. Usually it was the Slytherins or the amount of detentions he had lined up already. "I always hate the first days of school. Too much homework already. Lack of pranking."

"Lack of girlfriend?" Remus retorted as he searched for his own pyjamas in his trunk. He noticed that James remained silent. Even though James had known about May and Sirius for some time, the subject was still tender. James had finally trusted Sirius to be alone with May but trusting Sirius to be alone with May had seemed to increase their relationship more. "May's a big girl Padfoot. She doesn't need you to be with her twenty four seven. You will drive her mad more than you already do."

"Shut up Moony." Sirius growled at him and weakly threw a pillow at him. "Yeah ok I miss her but school is always boring at the beginning. I cannot wait to get started. Right Prongs?"

"Right." James grinned at his best friend. "Give it time Padfoot. You are always impatient." Laughing as they all readied themselves for bed. For the rest of the evening, they all talked about what pranks they would pull in the first term and on who. Every time they began playing their latest prank, their first victim would be Severus but James seemed reluctant to which surprised his friends massively. James was always the one to suggest Snape for their endless fun. "Other than pranking this year I think we should do something more worthwhile."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked curiously as he sat on his bed with his legs crossed and watching and listening to James as if his life depended on it. "We always prank the Slytherins. All year."

"Yes Peter. We can still do that but last year we talked about doing something that will be of use to us." Looking at the other three for a moment before speaking again. "I say we should make a map of the school."

"A map?" Remus raised his eyebrow. "That's not very thrilling Prongs. We know where everything is in the entire school. Every secret passage, every password. Why do we need to make a map?"

"Oh Moony my dear friend. I didn't mean for the map to be a map of just where places are. How about a map where people are?" James gave them a look of triumph. "A magical map where we can see where people are, what the passwords for the portraits are and all the secret passage ways."

Remus gave a small chuckle. "Do you know what? I actually think that it is a good idea." He stood up and reached for a piece of parchment from his school bag. "I can't be too hard but I think we can do it." Smiling at his friends before beginning to wave his wand over the blank piece of parchment and quietly mumbling some spells.

* * *

"It's been a long week." Sirius grumbled against May's neck as the two finally found time to spend together. "Barely been able to talk to you let alone hold you." The two had taken refuge in the Room of Requirement as they wanted to be out of reach from James and other prying eyes. In the Room there was a single couch, big enough for the two of them to sit on it comfortably with their arms around each other. It was also long enough for them both to lie down together.

"I know." May sighed heavily as she leant against him, her hand resting on his thigh. She was feeling so tired from all her prefect duties. She would be patrolling the corridors most nights which would be followed by lots of school because it was her 5th year and OWL year so the Professors would be piling the work on them, ready for their examinations in the Summer term. "I'll be lucky to survive this term."

Sirius laughed as he pulled her closer, his fingers lazily drawing circles on her arm. "You will. You're too strong to back down from any challenge." Kissing the side of her head gently as the two stared into the fire that was in front of them. "I wish we could stay here all night." He whispered against her long dark hair, holding her tighter to him.

"Me too but Jamie." She sighed heavily, shifting in her seat to place her bare feet on the couch, her hand had moved slightly further up his thigh. "Let us enjoy our time while we can." Raising an eyebrow and smirking a little as she leant up and kissed him softly. Her hand squeezed his thigh a little more causing him to jump a little and groan at the contact.

"May..." He groaned as he held her closer. "You know what I said. It still stands." Biting his lower lip to stop him from groaning too loudly.

"I know they still stand but you said that I had to start getting comfortable with you. I thought we had started?" Raising a thin eyebrow at him and the two remembered their time at her home and the time on the train. She smirked when she could tell that he was remembering those times as well. "I promise I will behave but not a lot." She smirked and leant up to kiss his own smirking lips.

"You will most definitely be the end of me, Miss Potter." He spoke after he broke their kiss, his hand cupping her cheek and pulling her closer to him. "Not too far." Raising his own eyebrow at her. May laughed softly as she moved away from him and lay back on the couch with her legs resting on his lap. "You trying to tease me Miss Potter." His eyes wandering from her eyes and down her body where her skirt had conveniently moved slightly up. "Oh May!" He groaned, glanced up at the stone ceiling before returning his gaze to her.

"Care to join me, Master Black?" May held out her hand towards him and nibbled her lower lip, which drove him crazy.

"I would love to join you." He grinned, moving up towards her. He half lay over her and the other half of his rested on the soft red cushions of the couch. He didn't immediately kiss her, he watched her. Their eyes locked on the other for at least 2 minutes before Sirius bent his head down and kissed her gently.

Her hands snaked around his back, wanting to feel his warmth over her and their lips gently brushed across the other, gradually turning into passionate and rushed kisses. Her hands ran up his back and moved to the front of his chest and slowly began undoing the buttons of his shirt. He chuckled against her lips as she pushed his school shirt off his shoulders. She caught his lower lip between her lips and gently suckled it before pulling away to stare up at him.

"Minx." He glared at her in a playful manner. His own hands untucked her school shirt from her skirt and pushed his hands under to feel the warmth of her stomach. He watches her as she begins to unbutton her own shirt but his impatience gets the better of him and he pushes her hands away and swiftly finishes undoing her shirt to slowly reveal and deep blue bra.

May arches her back a little to help him be rid of the pristine white shirt. She lay on the couch minus a shirt and a smile across her face. "Continue, Master Black?" Speaking in a small voice, trying her best to be seductive but a giggle escapes as his fingers gently caress her ribs. "Sirius! That tickles."

He covered her giggles with his lips, distracting her from his task of moving his hands up her waist and cupping her breasts in his hands. He felt her let out a small moan against his lips once his hands made contact with her breasts. The passion in their kiss grew and grew. Her arms tight around him, one hand tangled into his shaggy hair. Sirius had the strength and determination to pull away from her lips but he could not bare to have his lips away from her for too long. He did not return them to her lips but gently caressed her neck and shoulder with his torturous lips.

"Sirius..." She sighed and tilted her head back a little more to give him more access to her exposed throat. When his lips moved along her collarbone, she felt her heart leap into a quicker pace. One of her hands moved onto the sofa and underneath her to swiftly undo her bra. "Take it off." She whispered hotly. May was desperate to be touched there but the piece of material was in the way.

"Yes Miss Potter." He grinned against her collarbone and slowly removed the bra. He gave a small smile as she lay topless under him. "Beautiful." Whispering as her blush increased across her cheeks. "Very beautiful." Bending his head down and continued kissing and caressing her collarbone with his soft, talented lips.

"Sirius..." She sighed softly, her fingers tangling into his hair. His hand moved up her rib cage. For a moment, his fingers brushed the underside of her bare breast. May's breath hitched in her throat as he gently cupped her breast. The young man's lips caressed her collarbone and his hand pleasuring her breast.

"May..." He whispered softly. "We should go." Keeping his hand on her breast.

May raised her head and eyes at him. "No. A little longer." Pulling him fully on top of her. "Please. We barely spend time together and the next time we will spend time together will be the next Hogsmeade trip." Pressing her lips against his, holding him closely but he had the strength to pull away. "What's wrong now?" Giving a heavy sigh as she loosened her grip on him, allowing Sirius to sit up straight. "Sirius?"

"I think we should stop now. We are going too far." Sitting up straight and put his school shirt back on. There was a pained look in his eyes as he dressed. He avoided May's eyes as she remained laying on the couch. "We need to leave. It's nearly the curfew."

May frowned as she sat up straight, cautiously covered her bare torso even though he had his back to her. "Sirius? What's wrong?" Reaching to the ground for her bra and placing it back on. "Talk to me!" Getting angry when he continued to answer. "You've been with someone else. Haven't you?"

"No!" Spinning around to face her. "Why do you think that? More rumours being spread around? Lily hissing in your ear?" He watched her stare at him in disbelief and slowly dressing back into her shirt.

"What's brought this on?" May glared at him, doing the buttons up. "Is it because I'm impatient? I want to wait but you know I cannot stay away from you for too long. It hurts."

"I know! I know." He spoke quickly and turned his back on her. "I said nothing about being you being impatient. I want to wait because you need to wait."

May groaned in frustration and slight anger. "I know what you meant! You are getting fed up with me turning you on every time we keep getting intimate and you are fed with having to wait!"

"I am not!" Spinning around to face her, his own anger rising. This was going to be a never-ending argument. "Yes I enjoy being with you this way." Gesturing towards her. "Yes it turns me on and yes it is frustrating but I do not want to be dishonest and basically force you into having sex because I cannot control my hormones!" The two glared at each other. "I can't be arsed to argue with you right now. I'm going back to the common room." Turning away from her and walking towards the door.

"Don't walk away from me!" She shouted at him and followed him. "This conversation isn't finished!" Her temper flaring. Reaching forward, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to a stop. "Sirius. What's wrong? Tell me." Her voice was much quieter and much more comforting than her angry tone. "Baby?" Her free hand reaching up and cupping his cheek but he still avoided her gaze. "Sirius. Please tell me. I know when something is bothering you."

Sirius finally turned his gaze to his concerned girlfriend. "Please. Not now. Please." His grey eyes boring into her round hazel eyes. "I will tell you but I need to deal with it myself." Pulling his arm from her grip and leaving the room, which changed into its original form of a bare room with stone walls and an empty fireplace at one end of the room.

The salty tears welled up in May's eyes. She felt so offended that her boyfriend could not trust her with a secret of his own. She buried her face in her hands and wept silently in the empty room. She couldn't believe the way he was acting. One minute he could not take his hands off her and now he was pushing her away. Had she done something? Had she not done something?

Once she was tear-free, she left the Room of Requirement and slowly trudged her way to the Gryffindor Tower. "May?" A familiar voice spoke behind her. She turned to see Remus walking towards her with Peter. "What's wrong?" He spoke gently as the two of them walk towards the tearful girl. May broke down in tears once Remus reached her. "Merlin, May! What's wrong?" Pulling her into a hug and holding her close as she sobbed.

Peter stood behind May and rubbed her back gently. "Shall I get James?"

May shook her head against Remus' chest. "No don't. We just had an argument." Chuckling nervously. "Remus, Peter, it's fine. I'm fine. I promise. It was quite a big argument." Another chuckle escaped her lips and pulled away from Remus. "I just want to go back to the common room."

"We'll walk you." Peter spoke gently to her and the two men walked either side of May all the way to the Common Room. The silence was deafening but May needed it. She needed to think. Sirius had hurt her and she needed to walk to him.

"Has Sirius been different lately?" She asked them curiously just before they reached the common room. "He seems distracted."

"We thought that was because of you." Remus spoke softly. "He's been distant and easily angry. We thought it was because he was hardly seeing you." He put an arm around May's shoulder to give her comfort. "It's probably to do with his family."

"How do you know if he hasn't spoken to you?" May looked at him when they reached the portrait. "Bubblegum." She spoke to the Fat Lady, who swung open to reveal a noisy Gryffindor common room. "Forget it. I'm going to bed." Walking inside and avoiding any one she knew. Glancing towards the fireplace, May saw Sirius sat with James but neither were speaking to the other. She knew they were waiting until the common room was empty or near empty. Anger rose up in her when Sirius did not even stop her from walking up the stairs to her dormitory.

* * *

**A/N: Needed: 5 reviews for this chapter for next chapter to appear.**


	17. Chapter 17: Don't Keep Me In The Dark

**Chapter 17: Don't Keep Me In The Dark**

Sirius felt like a right idiot. He had caused an argument with May because he wasn't happy with Regulus' situation. He caught him in the library with paper clippings about the latest dangers from the rising Death Eaters. Their argument resulted in them being thrown from the library and an evening's detention. Thankfully there was no one in the library to spread the gossip of their fight and it would not reach May and any other ears. He should not have taken it out on May. That wasn't right.

James had noticed Sirius' distance from everyone and waited until the common room was empty to confront his silent friend. As always, the common room was left with just the Marauders at the end of the day. "Right, spit it out Pads. Something is bothering you." James sat back in the comfortable chair and watched his best friend stare into the fire. "Sirius?"

"It's complicated." Sirius sighed heavily, avoiding their questioning gazes but he continued on. "Before I ran away to your home Prongs. I found newspaper clippings about the rising of the dark wizard in Reg's room." He gave another heavy sigh and ran his hand through his head. "There wasn't just a few clippings but over a hundred. I caught him in the library with more newspaper clippings. Newer ones. I think he will do something stupid."

"Don't think the worst, Pads." Remus said comfortingly. "It may just be a fascination but he may not even join them. He is too young as it is." Glancing at his watch. "I'm going to bed. Full moon next week. I need my rest." Sighing heavily. He hated the burden of his condition but now that his 3 best friends were able to join him and lessen the pain for him. "Good night." He turned around and saw May at the bottom of the stairs. Remus gave her a small smile and looked over his shoulder at Sirius. "Oh and Padfoot. You owe someone an apology."

Sirius turned around to see who the person was but he had a good idea who she was. "May." Standing up to walk over to her. Remus disappeared up the stairs to the boys' dormitories while the other two watched Sirius stand in front of an angry looking May. "Baby."

"Don't 'baby' me!" She glared at him with her arms folded. "You are so ignorant and selfish Sirius Black! I have the right idea to jinx your behind into the next century!" Her glare focused on him as her angry insults flowed from her. "You brushed me off today when you perfectly well know that we have barely seen each other since the train ride here!" Taking a step towards him, her glare seemed permanently set. "What have you got to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly, his grey eyes pleaded with her own. He reached his hands out and placed them gently on her shoulders but she shrugged him away, continuing to glare at him and waited for him to continue on with his apologies. "May, I am sorry! I was worrying about someone and I was not in the moment when I was with you." May remained silent in front of him. "Bloody hell May! Say something!"

May gave a small sigh, letting her guard down and her anger disappear. She gave a quick glance over Sirius' shoulder. James and Peter were still watching them. "Don't keep hiding things from me." Returning her attention to Sirius. "I can't be kept in the dark about things all the time. It won't do our relationship any good." Raising her hand and cupping his cheek gently. "Don't keep me in the dark."

Her boyfriend gave her a grin and leant forward to kiss her but she moved back. "What? What did I do wrong this time?" Sighing heavily in a joking manner, causing May to giggle. "I am truly sorry May." Giving her a joking pout, causing her to laugh softly. "Forgive me?" May nodded silently and took a step towards him. Sirius grinned slightly as he wrapped his arms her waist, pulling her close to him and passionately pressing his lips against her own. They soon forgot about James and Peter. James immediately turned away from them. Not really wanting to watch his little sister kissing his best friend.

* * *

Even though the two of them had reconciled May and Sirius still had the occasional argument but not as heated as James and Lily's daily arguments. Every time James asked Lily out or to accompany him to Hogsmeade but she would say no and it would turn into a large argument, which would make every person cower out of the way. No one wanted to be caught in the middle of Lily Evans' fury. The only person who would not cower away from Lily was: James. He told the Marauders that it made him fall in love with her more and more.

James would be the only one smiling when he walked away from his daily arguments with Lily. He would just be glad that Lily was acknowledging him rather than her usual ignoring him. After every argument, Lily would complain to her friends about James is large ego. James would laugh at the absurdness of the argument but revelled in Lily actually talking to him.

As for Sirius and May's arguments, they were about little things. The main reason was May's constant prefect rounds and having barely any time to spend time with Sirius. She argued with him that she would be able to spend more time with him when Quidditch practice started again but the argument escalated when he continued to keep her in the dark about what was worrying him.

"Bloody hell May! We will not spend any time together in practice!" Sirius spoke angrily as the two walked down to the Quidditch pitch for the trials for the new Keeper. James had walked ahead to get away from their argument and to set up the trials. "You know that we barely talk because you're a chaser and I'm a beater! We train separately at first and secondly, I'm chasing a different ball to you. I doubt we would find time between me hitting bludgers and you throwing the quaffle about."

"Grow up Sirius!" May groaned and stormed ahead of him, not wanting to hear anything from him any longer.

But Sirius followed her, pulling her to a stop by gently reaching for her hand. "You need to listen to me!"

"I am not going to listen to you if you are going to be acting like a crazy person." May pulled her hand out of his grip. "I'm not going to argue with you either. We can talk after practice." Moving away from him quickly before he could say anything else or do anything else.

"May!" Sirius called after her but she ignored him when she moved into the changing rooms of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He soon gave up trying to talk to her as she was being stubborn and ignoring him completely.

- - - –

With the trials and practice over, Sirius was trying his best to get May alone but James was doing his best to gain Sirius' attention. The two best friends were the first to leave the changing rooms to return to the Common Room. May growled in frustration as she finished dressing and stormed back to the castle. The others stood back to let her pass. When May was on a rampage it was best to stay out of the way. Like James, she had a bad temper and if you were at the receiving end of it you were most likely to be hexed into the next century.

May stormed into the castle and made her way up the many staircases to the seventh floor. She didn't need all the stress with having a boyfriend on top of her O.W.L's and prefect duties. She loved Sirius but she needed him to understand that they could not be together 24/7. She wished they could be together whenever they were both free but their free time was becoming less and less and it was hurting their relationship.

When she moved into the Common Room, she couldn't see Sirius or any of the Marauders. In the corner of the Common Room she found Hannah with her new boyfriend; Harvey Carson. Suddenly May felt very alone. She realised that she was dependent on the company of others. Giving a heavy sigh, she slowly moved through the small gathering of Gryffindors and made her way to the girls' dormitories.

"There has to be an explanation." She muttered to herself when she entered the room and searched for her books to begin her homework. Once she found her transfiguration book, she made her way to the common room to study and to keep a look out for Sirius. She needed to talk to him. He was being an idiot and she needed to know the truth behind it.

She sat in the corner of the common room with a good view of the entrance to the common room. Once she began working on her essay, she didn't raise her head and she didn't stop writing her essay until she felt a hand on her shoulder. The hand gave a gentle squeeze and she turned to face the owner of the hand. "You in a better mood now?" May asked Sirius, who sat next to her. She placed her quill in the ink pot, placing her hands on her parchment in front of her and continued to watch him.

Sirius moved his chair closer to her and rested his hand on her knee. "I'm sorry about the other day in the Room of Requirement but I'm worried about something. Rather worried about someone." His grey eyes bore into her hazel eyes for a moment before he glanced around them and lowered his voice as he spoke. "I'm worried about Reg. When I was at home in the summer, I went in his room to try and get a quill and ink to write to you. Before I was caught, I found newspaper clippings about the rise of the Wizard. Voldemort. There weren't a few pieces but over a hundred. I'm scared of what will happen to him next."

May rested her hand over his own. "It will be okay." Squeezing his hand gently, trying to give him comfort. "Do you want me to talk to him for you? I can give it a try." Sirius shook his head and turned his hand to be able to hold her hand. "It's worth a try. Why don't you talk to him?"

"I wouldn't know where to start." He turned his head and looked down at her work. "As kids, Reg and I were best friends but when I was sorted into Gryffindor our parents forced us apart. They didn't want their precious Regulus to be corrupted like me." Grinning sheepishly as he turned his gaze back to his girlfriend, who was listening to him intently. "My parents are probably encouraging him. You know what they are like with their pureblood beliefs. They are most likely telling him to join Voldemort."

May gave his hand a comforting squeeze. "Talk to him." Her free hand cupping his cheek and turning him to face her. "You may find that he is just interested in Voldemort and has no interest to join him. It might just be a misunderstanding." Giving him a comforting smile. "Don't jump to conclusions as they could be wrong."

Sirius finally returned her smile with his own small smile before leaning forward and kissing her softly. "I'm sorry again. I have now learnt not to keep my worries from you or I feel your anger." Laughing softly as she placed a kiss on his lips. When she pulled away from him, he just looked at her and chuckled. "Shut up Sirius?"

She nodded slowly, stood up and sat in his lap. "Shut up Sirius." Kissing him firmly before he could speak again. He only chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Miss Potter! Please remove yourself from Mr Black!" McGonagall's shrill voice entered their consciousness. May pulled away from Sirius and tried to remove herself from Sirius' lap but he held her tighter and she gave up fighting to climb off his lap. The Head of Gryffindor ignored them both and began to address all of the Gryffindors there. "Now, I have been asked to announce it this early but Professor Dumbledore thought it best to give everyone time to plan." She gave a roll of her eyes as the girls began talking excitedly to each other. "The school is hosting a New Years ball for you this year."

May looked at Sirius and chuckled. "So a big birthday party for me." She laughed softly as he held her closer.

Sirius smiled and kissed her neck gently. "With the entire school there to celebrate it with you." Caressing her neck with light kisses.

"Mr Black!" McGonagall shouted at Sirius. "Miss Potter would kindly get off Mr Black's lap and find your own seat." May blushed lightly as she stood up and sat in her previous seat. "Now. Only fifth year students and above are able to attend but if a student in one of those years invites a younger member of the school, they are allowed to attend." She nodded a little and then left the Common Room. Within moments of her leaving the room, talks erupted from every person in the room.

May turned to face Sirius. "You got something to ask me?" Raising an eyebrow with a cheeky grin spread across her lips.

"Do I?" He asked innocently and sat back in his chair, watching May. "I'm not sure that I do." Smirking broadly and rolled his eyes a little. "I am only joking." Leaning forward and taking her hand in his. "Will go to the New Year dance with me?"

She smiled gently and nodded whilst biting her lower lip. "Yes I will. I would love to." Standing up and sitting in his lap again. "Hi." She giggled when he wrapped his arms around her. Their noses touched for a moment before May tilted her head and pressed her lips against his. His hand ran up her back until he reached the back of her head and held her to his lips, not wanting to part from her.

"Pads! Put my sister down and the pair of you get over here." James called to them both from the sofas by the fireplace. "We need to talk." May looked down at Sirius and the pair rolled their eyes before standing up and making their way over to the other Marauders. The two sat on the sofa with Sirius wrapping his arm around May's shoulder. James just rolled his eyes at the pair of them before speaking again. "Right. We need to try and get Lily to go to the dance with me."

May scoffed. "James let it go! She doesn't like you and I doubt she will go to the ball with you." Laughing along with Remus, who was chuckling quietly in the big armchair. "Just ask someone else." Leaning into Sirius' embrace with her hand resting on his leg. "Or you could ask Lily first and if she turns you down, then ask someone else. Only ask Lily once."

Sirius chuckled softly. "I agree with May."

"You're only agreeing with her because she's your girlfriend." James sulked into his own armchair. "Fine! I will ask her once and if she says 'no' then I won't go." His arms folded across his chest as he leant back into the comfort of the chair.

"Oh don't be so stubborn James!" May groaned as she spoke to him. "Just be polite and don't call her by her last name."

"Yes mum(!)" He said sarcastically and quickly glanced around the room to search for Lily.

"She's on prefect duty until 7." Remus spoke James' unanswered question. "I'd wait until tomorrow. You know how grumpy she gets when she has prefect duties." Chuckling softly. "Or is that just May?"

"Oi!" May jokingly growled towards him. "You know I hate late evening patrolling." Resting her head in the crook of Sirius' shoulder and he pulled her tighter into his side. "Ugh! I just realised that all the girls are going to be flocking to the dress shop in Hogsmeade on the next trip. I want to get my dress before all the good ones are gone."

"You could ask mum to send one of yours from home or to get you one in Diagon Alley and send it over." James suggested but May just shrugged her shoulders. "What's the matter May?"

"Nothing." Grinning to her brother. "Just thinking." Turning her gaze to the fire. "Just really tired." May relaxed in the comfort of Sirius' arms and the company of her brother and friends. The problem of Regulus was still troubling her but she did not want to admit it to Sirius nor her brother. For the rest of the evening, they spent it talking and laughing. May was the first to announce that she was going to bed. "I'm going to write to mum and then to bed." Untangling herself from Sirius' arms, who was reluctant to let her go. "Goodnight Sirius." She pulled away from him but still he held her to him. "What?"

"Goodnight kiss?" Raising an eyebrow towards her but smirked at her giggle and she leant forward and kissed him quickly. He then let her go but as she left to recollect her school books, he did not take his eyes off her. He traced every curve of her body when she walked away from him and retreated up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

"Put your tongue away Pads." James spoke sternly and playfully glared at his best friend. "That is my sister you are staring at."

"My girlfriend." Sirius smirked as he returned his attention to his friends.

"Brother trumps boyfriend every time." James sat back, folded his arms and stared at Sirius, not blinking.

"I have one tactic that no brother can use with his sister." Sirius smirked as he sat back and placed one foot on the low table in front of him. "I can kiss her for long periods of time and she goes weak in her knees."

"Thanks(!) Something I did not want to imagine." James shivered and laughed loudly. "Fine. You win that one!" Laughing a little quieter and turned to Remus. Quickly glancing around and lowered his voice. "How is the map going?"

Remus gave a small smile. "I'd say nearly halfway there. Just a few more things to add and a few more spells and it should be ready." Chuckling softly as he thought about the near completed map, which was safely hidden in his trunk. "I'd say by the beginning of next term, it will be ready. Might take me most of the Christmas holidays to perfect but..." He stopped speaking as Lily entered the room and walked immediately passed them without a word or a glance.

"Don't rush it Moony." Sirius spoke kindly towards his friend, knowing there was a full moon during the holidays on January 5th. "It doesn't have to be finished until you say it is finished. Just make sure it is finished while we're still in school not after we've finished our seventh year." The four laughed and talked for the rest of the night and James privately thought of ways he could ask Lily to the New Years' ball. Ways where he would not sound like an idiot and ways she would not be able to reject him.

* * *

**A/N: WOW! 6 reviews for the last chapter! Thanks Guys! How about 6 reviews for this chapter and you can have the next chapter? :D**


	18. Chapter 18: Happy New Year Hogwarts

**Chapter 18: Happy New Year Hogwarts!**

**Warning: A little nudity**

The upper years of the school were in a frenzy when the Christmas holidays began approaching. Especially all the girls. Like May predicted, they all swarmed to the dress shop in Hogsmeade in the first weekend. Luckily, May's mother had agreed to buy her a new dress and would send it to May to arrive on Christmas day.

As the Christmas holidays finally arrived and the younger years either went home or stayed in the school because they couldn't go home or didn't want to go home. The Head Boy and Head Girl, along with the entire prefects had decorated the Great Hall, main entrance and the many stairways in the school. May decorated the Great Hall with the majority of the prefects and Professor Flitwick, who was busy decorating one of the many trees.

May felt a pair of eyes on her as she levitated a bauble onto the tree. She glanced behind her to find Sirius watching her with a grin across his face. She gave him a broad smile before returning to her job of decorating one of the trees. She could tell that he was still watching her but she continued with her decorating, which was nearly finished and she would be free for the evening. Free to spend time with Sirius.

Sirius admired May as she levitated the baubles onto the tree effortlessly. It was common knowledge that her favourite and best subject was Charms. He moved to sit at the Gryffindor table and watched her. She was still in her school uniform but had removed her robes to be able to work better at decorating with the annoying sleeves in the way. Her long black hair was tied back in a French plait and hung down her back. He remembered a conversation, which turned into an argument, between May and her mother.

Her mother was telling May to get a haircut as her hair was getting too long. Of course May said no because she liked her hair long. Sirius kept quiet as he agreed with May. He preferred her hair long. It suited her. Plus he loved running his hands through it whenever they were together, not just kissing but also when they were sitting together on the sofa in the common room.

He gave a wide grin when she placed her wand in the waistband of her skirt and she picked up her cloak and make her over to him. "Hello gorgeous." He stood up and greeted her with a gentle kiss.

"How long have you been here?" Wrapping her arm around his waist, while his wrapped around her shoulder and he led the two of them out of the Great Hall.

"Not long. Just 10 minutes. Had a last minute detention with McGonagall." Shrugging his shoulder a little as the couple walked up the many stairs of the grand staircase. May looked sideways at him silently, waiting for him to continue on with why he was in detention. "Don't look at me like that. It was a Christmas present for her." Smirking as they continued their walk to the seventh floor. "James and I changed the Slytherins' hair gold and red for the Christmas spirit." Laughing again and May laughed with him also. "See! You find it amusing but she didn't."

"Of course she didn't." May laughed as her hand gripped his shirt, something she found comfort in whenever they walked around the castle or the castle grounds. "Well I am glad you had a fun last lesson. My last lesson was with Sluggy." She groaned as she spoke the last sentence and leant her head against his shoulder. "Was not fun. Though he tried to make it fun." The two laughed as they reached the portrait of the fat lady, who was gossiping with her friend Violet, another painting. "Red baubles." May announced. The portrait opened without the two women breaking from their gossip.

"Baby. I've got something to tell you." Sirius spoke quietly as the two sat in the corner of the common room, which was half full with students, who were either staying for the ball or students who weren't going home and didn't have to pack.

May sat comfortably in one of the two armchairs with her shoes off and feet tucked under her. "What is it?" Giving him a small smile as she tucked a loose curl behind her ear.

"This summer I'm going to be moving out of your house." He put his finger on her lips to stop her from protesting. "Sh! Let me finish." He grinned as he moved his finger away from her lips. "My uncle has left me some money. Well, enough to get somewhere else to live, which I have already got." His grin lessened a little when he saw her shocked expression. "It's in London if it helps." Giving her a small grin but it disappeared at the sight of her pained expression. "What's wrong with wanting to be independence?"

"It's not that." She chuckled a little. "It will be odd with you not at the house all this summer."

Sirius chuckled also and ran a hand through his hair. "I know but you know I will be over constantly. I'll miss you too much." Wriggling his nose a little before leaning forward and kissing her. His hand rested on her cheek as they kissed but once his hand made contact with the skin of her cheek. "Merlin! You are freezing!"

She gave a laugh. "I'm fine!" Giggling as he planted kissed all over her cheeks. "Sirius! Stop it!" Giggling loudly as he stood to move in front of her, leaning down and kissing her face with feather-light kisses. Her hands snaked up his back, resting on his shoulder blades. "Kiss me."

"I am." He mumbled against the skin of her cheek. One hand held him off her body, which was curled into the chair and the other rested on the side of her head, his fingers gently touched her long ebony hair. He knew exactly where she wanted him to kiss her. Her lips. But Sirius was purposely avoided her lips. He enjoyed teasing her.

"Sirius." She groaned in frustration as he continued to drag his lips across her cheekbone. "Kiss me, for Merlin's sake!" Growling in frustration as his lips moved from her cheek to her neck. "Sirius..." She sighed softly, the pleasure of his gentle lips dragging across her skin was igniting a soft warmth inside her.

"Padfoot! For the love of Merlin! Leave my sister alone for 5 minutes!" He growled at him. Usually it was playful but when Sirius turned to face his best friend. If the term "Looks could kill" could actually happen to a person, at that moment Sirius would have been killed a million times over by the angry expression from James.

"Go away James! We're only having a bit of fun." May leant to the side to have a view of James. "Haven't you got something to do?" Glancing towards Lily, who was sitting at a table and working. Even though the holidays were now officially over Lily still continued studying. May watched her brother as he turned and glanced at Lily. His cheeks turned slightly pink and slowly he walked towards her. There was no air of arrogance about him but his posture showed that he was incredibly nervous.

"Um... Lily." He spoke quietly.

Lily looked up at him in shock when he spoke her first name rather than her last name. "Yes? What do you want Pot... James?" She thought she should show him the same courtesy that he was showing her.

James sat in the chair opposite her, his eyes fixed on her. "I want to ask you this now as I want to get it off my chest. Before you protest, I am not asking you out." He gave her a small smile. "Well I sort of am but not to go out with me. I was um... I was wondering if you um... would like to go to the New Year's Ball with me?" Lily sat in silence with a shocked expression for a moment before speaking but she was cut off by James. "I knew you would say no." Standing up and turning away.

"I would love to go with you." Her voice soft and gentle. James spun around to face her again and he saw a small and genuine smile on her face. "Only to the ball. Not go out with you but to the ball."

James gave a lopsided grin. "Thank you. I will be on my best behaviour." Giving her another smile before leaving the Common Room to the boys' dormitories. Lily sat in silence and in shock. She could not believe that she had just accepted James' invitation to go to the ball with him. The few people who had heard them were also in shock at the two being so civilised with each other. Even May and Sirius were shocked at Lily's reaction and James not being an idiot in front of her.

* * *

Christmas soon descended upon Hogwarts. The majority of the students were up early and opening their presents from family and friends. May sat with the Marauders, Hannah and surprisingly Lily. Lily recently had not been getting along with the girls in her dormitory and May invited her to spend Christmas morning with them. All morning James behaved and did not call Lily by her last name and did not act like an arrogant git in front of her.

As always the Marauders were awake first and sorting out the presents in the Common Room in front of the fire. They made sure that they had some of the comfy sofas and chairs. The first of the girls to arrive was May, who greeted them with a grunt and she flopped onto the sofa next to Sirius, who wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "Morning beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

"Yeah." She groaned and made herself comfortable in the arms of her boyfriend. "Why is it law to get up early on Christmas Day?" Her eyes slipping closed.

"I said so." James nudged her foot to wake her up. "Wake up!" Instead of waking up, May quickly kicked her foot in the direction of her annoying brother. "Hey!"

"Well leave me alone! I will wake up when the others come down." Her eyes still closed as she attempting to get back to sleep but Sirius had other ideas. His lips gently caressed the top of her head. "Baby, I'm trying to sleep and if you keep doing that, I will go back to bed and not come down until dinner." Sirius tightened his hold on her and continued to kiss her dark hair. "Sirius..." She spoke threateningly. "If you wish for me to kiss you today, I suggest that you stop it."

"Awww(!)" He pouted sarcastically. "What happens if we run into some mistletoe?"

"You're already holding up mistletoe, aren't you?" She mumbled against his chest, opened one eye and looked up at him. There it was. The small plant being held over them both. "I hate you."

"I know you do. Now, you have to obey the rules and kiss me." He grinned cheekily. May melted at the sight of his cheeky grin. She rolled her hazel eyes and leaned up and kissed his lips for a moment but when she tried to pull away, Sirius held her close to him and their lips remained together.

"Sirius!" James warned his best friend. "Stop it! Don't make me pull her away from you." This immediately made Sirius pull away from May. "Thank you." Nodding towards them and looking towards the stairs, where Lily, closely followed by Hannah, were walking down the stairs. "Good morning." James spoke politely to them both. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Both girls chorused as they sat on the floor in front of the burning fire. "Wake up May!" Hannah leaned forward and poked her friend's leg but gave a defeated sigh when May remained asleep. "She is so lazy!" She and Lily rolled their eyes as they both knew that May hated early mornings but she would get up if James was planning something and would fall asleep the moment she sat down on a sofa or chair. "Presents please!" Hannah spoke gleefully and held her hands out to her presents.

"Who said presents?" May whispered from Sirius' embrace and slowly sat up.

"Ahh! The magic word!" Lily grinned as she opened her first present which was from her mother.

James laughed as May sat up straight. "Mention presents and May rises from the dead." He threw one of her presents at her. "That's from me. Yes, I have the receipt if you don't like it." Reaching for his first present and proceeded with ripping the paper off.

May opened her present and widely grinned at the present. "Wow! Thanks Jamie!" Pulling the soft and beautiful material of a long blue silk scarf. "This is beautiful." Holding up the material for a moment and then wrapped it around her neck. "You have taste!" Laughing as she reached for a present in front of her and handed it to James. "I have no receipt so if you don't like it, tough!"

James smirked as he opened his present and nodded in approval. "Thanks May." Looking at the new chaser gloves she had just given him. "These are brilliant!" Admiring his new present from his sister. The small group opened presents, thanked the appropriate people and threw the discarded wrapping paper onto the fire. May was happy with her presents especially her dress from her mother. She couldn't wait to wear it and see Sirius' reaction.

As Christmas dinner approached, they all disappeared to their dormitories to get ready for dinner. May and Sirius remained in the Common Room a little longer as they barely spoke to each other when everyone was opening presents. "Merry Christmas." Sirius whispered in her ear as they sat on the comfy sofa together.

May was resting her back on Sirius' chest and his arms wrapped tight around him. "Merry Christmas. Thank you for my presents." His present consisted of two things: a matching silver bracelet and necklace and also a new diary as her old one was running out of places to write in.

"Thank you for mine." He smiled as his hand moved to his throat where his new necklace was. Normally he would not wear necklaces or rings but the necklace May had bought him was amazing. It was a long silver chain with a small pendant at the end. "I have one more present for you. I wanted to wait until we were alone before I gave it to you." He reached under the sofa and pulled out a rectangular box from under it. He had wrapped it in silver paper with a red ribbon wrapped around it.

"What is it?" She asked as she pulled the ribbon off and then the silver wrapping paper. Sirius remained silent as she threw the paper onto the fire and proceeded to open the navy blue box. Inside was a silver key on a piece of red ribbon. "A key?" Asking in confusion as she took the key out of the box and examining it.

Sirius chuckled and kissed the side of her head. "That is a key to my new flat in London." He rested his chin on her shoulder. "When you have finished school, I want you to move in with me. In the summer, if your mum and dad let you, I want you to stay occasionally. How does that sound to you?"

May sat up straight and turned in her seat to face him with a large smile. "How does 'yes' sound?" Grinning broadly and leant forward, pressing her lips against him as her answer. "Best present today." Kissing him again. "Right now. I need to get dressed or we will miss Christmas dinner!" The two parted ways and agreed to meet in the Common Room to walk down to the Great Hall together along with the others.

* * *

The Marauders were the loudest in the whole Great Hall throughout the course of the dinner. Lily didn't complain as she was joining in with their laughter. May and Hannah noticed that James and Lily had not shared a cross word with each other all morning and to the two girls this looked promising. Though May was waiting for James to say the wrong thing and Lily would be offended and the two would fall out.

There was a mixture of cracker hats. James wore a flamboyant woman's hat without shame, Sirius wore a jester's hat, Peter and Remus wore a bowler hat and top hat respectively. The girls always wore a variety of hats. Lily wore a golden crown which complimented her hair. Hannah wore rich looking tiara. But it was May's hat which seemed to stand out more. She had the typical princess cone hat with silk dangling from the tip of the cone.

"You look dazzling Princess May." Sirius whispered in her ear, his hat jingling as he moved closer to her cheek, pressing his warm lips to her flushed cheek.

"Ah! Good jester. It is treason to kiss a Princess in such a way." May spoke in a prim accent and pushed Sirius away from her. "It is forbidden." Her hand delicately pressed against his lips as he tried his best to kiss her. "My good jester! We are in public! We cannot express our feelings!" Keeping a straight face whilst the others laughed at their act.

"But my Lady, it surely is not against the law for us to show our true feelings for each other." Taking her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and pressing his lips against his knuckles. "You are truly a beauty!"

May could not hide her laughter any longer and burst into a fit of giggles. "How can I resist such a statement?" Leaning forward and kissing Sirius' smirking lips. "So much temptation in so little time." Laughing softly as he pretended to look pleased with himself. His eyes flickers over to James, who was laughing with Remus and Lily. Once he knew that James was completely distracted, Sirius' hand rested on May's knee and slowly moved up her thigh, his hands feeling the texture of her jeans. "Sirius..." She whispered warningly as his hand rested halfway up her thigh.

He only smirked at her as she shifted closer to him to make it less obvious. "Quiet Princess. Don't want your dear brother to know." His free hand reached to push a strand of her hair away from her neck and ghosted his lips over her skin. "Merry Christmas." He whispered, his breath tickling her skin and his hand gently squeezing her thigh. He finally pressed his lips against her neck. It wasn't his usual gentle kiss. His lips were slightly parted and gently sucked the skin on her neck.

"Sirius..." She whispered with a sigh, not wanting to move away but she knew James would kill them if they carried on. "Stop it." She sighed heavily as he moved his lips over her neck, making her sigh softly at every touch. Her hand rested over his hand, that still lay on her thigh and pulled it away. Even though she was enjoying the intimacy of his touches, she did not want to face James' wrath. "Behave." Moving away from his torturous lips. "Not here." She smirked and kissed his pouting lips. "Later."

* * *

The snow had fallen heavily on Hogwarts a few days before Christmas and now the majority of the school was taking advantage of the weather by having a massive snowball fight between houses. The fight was usually happened between the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs against Slytherins, which usually ended with it being just the Gryffindors against the Slytherins.

There was only one rule: No magic. Everyone was wrapped up warm with hats, coats, scarves and gloves. Only a few girls from Gryffindor came out as they didn't want to catch colds or get their hair wet. May and Hannah were one of the few girls who went out to join in with the snowball battle. Lily wanted to stay inside has she wanted to send a letter to her parents.

The fight took place on the quidditch pitch and it usually made its way out of the pitch and onto the grassy slopes surrounding Hogwarts. May had her long hair tied back into a messy bun which was speckled with flakes of snow. She wore dark blue jeans with a woolly red jumper which was hidden by her grey coat. To keep her completely warm, she wore her Gryffindor scarf with black gloves and a white beany hat.

Sirius grinned when he watched her beginning to make snowballs. He remembered one of the first times they had a snowball fight and it was the first time he tried to kiss her but didn't have the courage to. It was then when he realised that he fancied her. He grinned still when she jokingly threw a handful of snow-dust at Hannah. The two girls giggled as they continued making their snowballs. The four houses stood on different sides and ends of the pitch. The house with the most was Gryffindor but Slytherin were close behind with the next largest group.

The Head Boy was the one who gave the go ahead to begin the snowball fight. He and the Head Girl stood in one of the stands, waited for any stragglers and then he raised his right hand. "GO!" He shouted loudly and the screams and the many flurries of snowballs. Each house charged in the general direction of the middle of the pitch.

The fight inside the pitch lasted an hour until they began moving into the grounds. The Marauders were still together and fighting hard against the Slytherins. The girls had moved into the grounds alone and were throwing snowballs at everyone and also at each other. Hannah soon gave up and went back inside but May insisted on staying out and continuing the fight. There were now only a hundred or so left. Majority of the students had returned to the castle. She was careful as she searched for the Marauders to join in with them.

All she had to do was follow the shouts and the cheers. She knew the Marauders would be in the midst of the fighting. As she approached the large area in front of the Black Lake, she could make out a large group of Gryffindors; a mixture of boys and girls and a smaller group of Slytherins; all boys.

She ran quickly, avoiding as many snowballs as she could and straight towards her brother. "How are we doing?" She asked breathlessly as she hid behind a rock formation, next to Peter, who was busy making loads of snowballs for the Marauders and anyone else nearby. She knelt next to Peter and the two began making more and more snowballs for those who were still fighting against the Slytherins.

Sirius bent down to pick up two snowballs. "Hello Princess." He smirked and kissed her quickly before standing up and throwing the two snowballs in the general direction of the Slytherins. He returned to crouch in front of her. "Princesses should not be caught up in a war."

"Neither should the jester." She smirked and pushed a snowball into his face.

He glared at her and reached for the nearest snowball and pushed it into her face. "Ha!" He said gleefully but he did not expect her to dive on him with two handfuls of snow and shove them into his coat and down his shirt. "Bloody hell May!" Shivering from the freezing substance against his skin. "That was harsh." Feigning being upset while he gathered a handful of snow. "Why would you do that? I know! So I could do this!" Holding her close to him and pushing the snow down her back.

May squealed at the shock of the cold and wet snow down her back. "Sirius!" She screeched and tried to move away from him but he held her tight. "Oh Merlin! Let go of me!" Laughing as he tried to put more snow down her back.

"Will you two stop it? We're at war here! This is no time for flirting." James growled at them but he had an amused expression across his face from their antics and the snowball war. "Pads! I need you up here. Princess May, get back to making the weapons."

May glared at him before looking down at Sirius to glare at him also. "I hate you!"

"But you love me more than you hate me." Sirius smirked and squashed another handful of snow onto her hair. "Get on with your job, Princess May." Loosening his grip on her and allowed her to climb off him, but not without giving him a handful of snow up his shirt. "Cruel!" He gasped at the shock of the cold hitting his skin again.

"Be thankful, it wasn't anywhere else." She smirked as she moved away from him to make more snowballs in a fresh area of snow.

The fight lasted until it got dark with the Slytherins losing for having the least in their house left. The Marauders continued throwing snowballs as they walked back up to the castle. Well except Sirius, who had his arm firmly around May's waist and held her close to his side. "You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

"You look like a drowned rat." She giggled softly and leaned her head against his shoulder as they approached the castle. "But a very handsome one." Her hand gripped hold of the back of his coat as they walked up the icy steps to the castle entrance.. "Right now. I need a nice hot bubble bath."

"Ooh sounds inviting." Keeping his voice low in case James heard him. "Am I invited?"

May's eyes flickered up and looked at James, who was too far away for him to hear their conversation. "Bring your swimming trunks and you might be able to join me." Giggling softly as she slowed their pace. "Actually your boxers will be much better." Straightening up and turning her head to face him. "Wait a minute." They stopped in the entrance to the castle. The other 3 walked on ahead and up the Main Staircase. May and Sirius faced each other. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his own and wrapping her arms around his neck, while his own arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into him.

"Towels." He whispered close to her lips when they finally parted from each other. "We need towels." Chuckling softly as he felt her fingers play with the ends of his hair.

"I'll get us some." She whispered softly. "I can lie to James better than you." Smirking a little. "Where shall I meet you?" Her eyes flickering between his lips and his grey eyes continuously. Both his lips and his eyes were too hard to resist and she could not tear her eyes away from them.

"Shall we try the prefects' bathroom or will there be people in there?" He brushed the back of his hand down her flushed cheek.

"There shouldn't be anyone in there." Looking at her watch. "Everyone is probably in their common rooms and it should be empty." Smiling up at him, a small blush brushed across her cheeks. "Meet outside there." Standing on her toes, brushing her lips against his before disappearing up the stairs to the seventh floor. Sirius smirked to himself and made his way to the large prefect bathrooms.

After waiting for May for ten minutes, he saw her rushing up the corridor with two towels in her arms and two sets of clothing. "I sneaked into your dormitory when James was sitting in the Common Room." Handing him his set of clothes and a towel. She moved towards the fourth door to left of the statue of Boris the Bewildered and whispered: "Bubblewrap." The door unlocked and she moved inside, checking to see if it was empty before gesturing to Sirius to follow her in.

Sirius glanced up and down the corridor and followed his girlfriend into the large and magnificent bathroom. He had been in the prefect's bathroom before but he was going to admit it to May as it was with an ex-girlfriend of his. He watched May move around the bathroom and fill the large bath with water and foamy bubbles as he locked the door.

May suddenly felt nervous as she unbuttoned her coat and lowered it onto a dry patch. She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Are you joining me or you just going to stand there like a lemon?" Pulling her damp jumper over her head, letting it join her coat on the floor. Sirius hadn't noticed that she was not wearing her Wellington boots but a pair of white slippers but only noticed when she stepped out of them to lose her socks.

He grinned and walked over to her, placing his things on the floor next to her own. Sirius continued to watch her as she tied her long hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. He stood behind her when she had finished putting up her hair and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. His hands rested on the bottom of her white t-shirt before he slowly began to lift it off her person. He gave a small sigh when he saw her white lace bra. She was indeed magnificent. Once her shirt lay on the floor his lips descended to her neck.

"Sirius." She sighed. Her heart pounded in her chest as his hands ghosted over her sides, his fingertips barely touching her heated skin. It ignited the spark inside her. The spark made her turn around in Sirius' arms and the two met in a heated kiss. Her hands gripped his hair, holding him firmly to her lips. It took all her strength to pull away.

They locked eyes. Chests heaving from their passionate embrace. "Hi." He grinned at her and pressed his lips against her cheek. "Are we going to have this bath?" He laughed softly and cupped her cheeks in his hands. May gave a silent nod and a smile. "I'll be the gentleman and turn around unless you want me to help you."

May ran her hands down his arms until she reached his hands and put them behind her, touching the clasp of her bra. "I might need some help." She winked at him as her hands moved to the buttons of his coat and slowly began to unbutton the coat. The two stared at each other as May continued to undo his coat and Sirius' fingers deftly undid her bra. Her arms fell to her sides and he slowly removed her white bra. He gritted his teeth to stop himself from letting out a satisfied moan at seeing her half naked once again. He shrugged out of his coat and letting it fall to the floor, not caring where it landed. May lifted her hands and began to pull of his jumper which was soon followed by his t-shirt. "Can I ask you something before we go any further?"

"Ask away." Nodding softly. His hands rested on her hips and pulled her close to him.

Her hands rested on his chiselled chest. "I was thinking about when we should have sex for the first time." She blushed softly as she spoke. "Not now." She laughed when she saw he was about to protest. "I was thinking my birthday." The blush grew on her cheeks. "After midnight." She bit her lower lip. "I'll be 16 and I think it would be the perfect way to start the new year. Does that sound reasonable?" Her hazel eyes will filled with hope. Hoping that he would say yes.

"That does sound reasonable." He sealed his answer with a searing kiss. With his hands still remaining on her denim clad hips. His left hand moved to her belt and slowly undid the buckle, the button and pulled the zip down to loosen the piece of clothing. He pushed her trousers downwards and she stepped out of them once they reached her ankles. Her blush brightened as he stepped back a little to take in her appearance. "You are beautiful."

May laughed gently and turned her head in embarrassment. "Stop it." Giggling again as he kissed her cheek but remained silent when she turned back to face him. Her hands began to undo the button and zip of his jeans. She waited for him to take off his boots before she helped him to removed his trousers. The two stood there in only their underwear, staring at each other. This was the furthest they had been. The furthest they had gone was only May topless. But now they were both going to be naked and May was nervous. "Could you turn around while I get in the bath?" She laughed nervously.

"Of course Princess." He grinned softly and turned her back. He listened carefully, waiting to hear her climb into the large bath.

She took off her underwear and silently climbed into the hot water. She sighed as the heat warmed her cold body. "I'm ready." Watching him as he turned around to face her. The two grinned at each other as Sirius moved forward and climbed in. He had already rid himself of his boxers when he had turned his back on her. May swam into the middle and then back to the edge to join Sirius.

"Hello Princess." He grinned and pulled her close to him.

"So Princess is my new nickname?" Resting her hands on his shoulders as his arms wrapped tightly around her, pulling her flush into his body.

"Yep." He grinned at her, their faces inches from each other. "Because you are my princess." Kissing her gently and his hand cupping her cheek. His other hand rested around her waist, keeping her close to him. May gasped as his mouth dragged down her neck, suckling it softly. One hand remained on his shoulder while the other tangled itself into his hair. Their actions went no further than kisses despite their nudity. Sirius did brush his fingers down the sides of her breasts but nothing more.

"Do you think we should go back?" May asked after being in the bathroom for an hour. They were still in the large bath, which was still hot and had the foamy bubbles on the surface. The two of them were lounging against the edge of the bath: Sirius with his back against the bath and May rested against his chest.

"I think we should." But he held her tighter and bent his head done to kiss her damp shoulder. "Come on." He whispered against her skin and gently pushed her forward. The two wrapped themselves in their towels. Sirius watched her for a moment. Taking in her beauty. The heat of the room had caused a few of her hairs around her neck to curl. He wanted to move forward, push the curls aside and kiss her neck but he knew that they had to get back before James started looking for them and found them both naked in the Prefect's bathroom.

The two dressed in silence and once finished they left the bathroom hand-in-hand.

* * *

The week leading up to the New Year's ball came and went. Every girl panicked because they thought they wouldn't be ready in time to meet their dates because they had the idea that they would not be able to shower in time, have the hair done on time and their make-up done on time.

The day finally arrived and the girls, who were attending the ball, were all in an uproar. Shoes were missing, jewellery was tangled and hair was knotted. The only people who were calm, were the boys. They didn't have to fuss as much as the girls. All they had to do was wear the right clothing and turn up on time.

May and Hannah had ventured into the 6th Year dormitory as Lily had begged them to do her hair as she had no idea what to do with her red locks. They had to force Lily to sit down and let them take charge of her hair. Maggie helped to distract Lily by painting her nails with instant drying nail varnish. "With all your fussing, Lily, I get the feeling that you are nervous about going to the ball with my brother."

"No... N... No I'm not." She stuttered as she checked her appearance in the mirror, which stood in front of her. "I just don't..."

"You don't want to let him know that you do actually secretly like him." Maggie quipped as she finished Lily's nails and began to finish getting ready herself. They had an hour before they were to meet their dates. Maggie had to meet her date in the entrance hall, who was Lloyd Diggory, younger brother of Amos Diggory. "Admit it Lily. You are growing to like him."

Lily's blush betrayed her feelings. "Fine! I think I do like him but he can still be so pig-headed!" Laughing lightly as Hannah gently ran her fingers through Lily's waves. "Oh girls!" She gasped at the sight of her wavy red hair which was usually poker straight or tied back in a ponytail.

"Can we finish getting ready now?" May joked as she moved away from Lily to her own things and finished getting ready herself.

"Well it's our turn to torture you." Lily stood up and moved over to May. "We're going to sort out your bloody hair." Beginning to pull a brush through May's really long hair. "No you are not going to leave it down. It will look better if you had it up nicely. Sirius won't be able to resist you." She grinned as she and Hannah began pinning May's hair up along with decorative clips. "We need you to look smashing for tonight and for your birthday."

May grinned at them both in the mirror. "I'll be 16." Giggling softly as she watched her friends transform her. She always loved having her hair down but watching the girls put her hair up made her think differently. They got every single lock of her hair up into a neat pattern with the decorative pins at the back of her head. "Wow! Thank girls! Am I free now?"

"Yes dear." Lily patted her shoulders and moved to her own bed to begin to change into her dress. Once all the girls were dressed with their jewellery on and shoes on, Lily insisted they have a photo taken of them together. "This is our first ball and we should capture it before the end of the night where we are all looking exhausted or drunk." The girls looked at Lily in shock. "I meant you lot, not me." Rolling her eyes as she went in search of another girl to take a photograph of all of them.

The remaining girls fought over the few mirrors in the room to check their appearance before Lily returned with one of the 7th year girls, who was ready and just about to leave for the Great Hall. The 6th year girls, along with May and Hannah, stood in line and had a few photographs until Maggie spoke up. "As much as I love having photos with you all, I have to go and meet Lloyd."

"Oooooh." The girls teased her as she walked out of the dormitory, ignoring their teasing. "She is right, it is time to meet the other halves." Hannah announced as she checked herself once more in the long mirror. "Meet you down there."

* * *

When the Marauders minus Peter, who had gone home the day before to spend New Years with his family, had finally changed into their dress robes. James was the most nervous one of them all. He was actually going to the ball with Lily Evans. Lily Evans! The girl who called him every name under the sun every time he hexed Snivellus or asked her out. This girl who haunted his dreams with her beauty and uniqueness. She was like no other girl. To him, she was perfect in every way. Even her temper was perfect.

Remus also stood beside him nervously but he was not as nervous as James. Hannah had recently broken up with her boyfriend and Remus had found the courage to ask Hannah to accompany him to the ball. He still wasn't sure about his feelings for her but they had slowly grown since September.

As for Sirius, he was more nervous than James. May refused to show him her dress for the ball but only told him that it was green. He was about to argue with her that it was Slytherin colour when she laughed and told him it was royal purple. He grinned softly to himself when he tried to imagine her dress but he couldn't imagine anything that wouldn't look perfect on her. Everything would look perfect on her.

Girls came to the Common Room and left to go to the ball. The 3 Marauders waited for their dates to descend the stairs. They finally did. May was the first. Sirius' mouth fell open at the sight of his girlfriend. She wasn't wearing a royal purple coloured dress but a cream strapless dress which fell to the floor, covering her matching pumps. She looked so different with all her hair put up. He was so used to it being down that he never could have imagined her with her hair up like it was this very minute. "Wow." He whispered as he met her at the bottom of the stairs. "You look..."

"I think he is trying to say you look nice." James joked. "You do look beautiful, May." Giving her a small smile and returned his attention to the stairs. Waiting for Lily to descend them.

Sirius remained silent as he took in May's appearance and pure beauty. "Oh... Wow." He croaked the two sounds out when he finally found his voice. May grinned widely at him and remained quiet, waiting for him to continue. "You look beautiful." Holding her hand in his and kissing her softly upon her smiling lips.

"Thank you." She grinned widely and rested her hand against his chest. "You look handsome." The two stood together as Lily and Hannah walked down the stairs into view. "Look at James." Nodding her head in the direction of her brother. James stood there flabbergasted at the sight of Lily, who had transformed into a beautiful woman from a book loving girl. Remus smiled a little as Hannah walked over to him. She wore a lilac knee length dress with golden strap shoes while her hair was nearly the same as Lily's but her hair was shorter. As for Lily, her dress was black but it seemed to have a glittering look to it. It reached her calf and she wore matching black ballet pumps.

James could only stare at Lily. She was even more beautiful than she normally was. Now she was blushing at his stares. "You look wonderful." Holding his hand out to her, which she nervously took and he lead her out of the Common Room, followed by Sirius and May, who were followed by Remus and Hannah.

* * *

Entering the Great Hall, they all gasped as it resembled an ice palace and looked nothing like the Great Hall that they were used to. The enchanted ceiling showed a clear sky with the stars sparkling brightly in the night sky. The six of them were lead to a table where they would have their evening meal. Thankfully they were sat away from the Slytherins and on a table with Frank and Alice and also with Maggie and Lloyd.

The dinner was a formal affair: just another Christmas dinner, according to James but he still ate his whole plate. Not once did he and Lily argue during the whole meal. When the music began, he was the first male student to ask his partner to dance in the whole hall. To everyone's shock, they did not argue as they danced around the dance floor. Couples slowly made their way to the dance floor including May and Sirius. Lloyd and Maggie soon made their way to the dance floor leaving Remus and Hannah sitting at the table alone. No one seemed to notice that the two sat in silence and didn't say a word to each other for some time.

But as the night moved closer to midnight, May noticed that Hannah wasn't dancing with Remus but with a Ravenclaw in their year. Once the song was over, May made it her mission to speak to Hannah and see what was wrong. "What do you think you're doing?" May spoke sharply to her best friend as the two of them stood in a quiet corner of the Great Hall. "You are here with Remus, you shouldn't be dancing with other guys." Looking towards Hannah's previous dance partner, who was waiting nearby.

"I can't help it if he asked me to dance." Her tone was icy towards May and tried to push past her but May stopped her. "You just don't see it, do you? You are too focused on your own love life, that you can't see that someone else is in love with you."

"What do you mean?" Folding her arms across her chest and stared at her best friend, who was quickly falling from May's favours for the way she was acting and treating Remus.

"You, James and Sirius must be the only people who haven't noticed." Hannah looked towards their previous table, where Remus was sat laughing with the Maruaders. She turned her gaze back to May. "Remus loves you. I mean really loves you. More than a friend. He's too afraid to admit to himself let alone anyone else."

May shook her head. "No, he doesn't... He's my brother's best friend." She stuttered as she spoke, still shaking her head.

"Didn't stop Sirius." Hannah raised an eyebrow at her. "Talk to Remus. It might ease his mind." Moving past her best friend to the Ravenclaw and the two returned to the dance floor.

May couldn't let the new information to settle in. It couldn't be true. Remus was a friend. He had never shown any affection towards her in any way, except in the way of a friend. She didn't know what to do. She thought it would be best not to say anything but her curiosity was getting the better of her. Her mind was uneasy about the thought of Remus being in love with her. It wasn't for the wrong reasons but because she could never see him as anything but a friend. She was in a relationship with his best friend. She bit her lower lip and stared at the Marauders. She watched Remus carefully but she noticed that he did quite occasionally glance in her direction. Not occasionally but quite often.

She didn't notice Sirius walking towards her. "Baby?" His voice came into her consciousness and jerked her out of her thoughts. "Are you okay?" Taking her hands in his own and bringing her right one to his lips and brushing them against her knuckles.

"Yes. Thinking." Smiling a little. "About Hannah and Remus. They just didn't seem to be enjoying themselves tonight." Giving another small grin. "Come on, it's nearly midnight." Standing on her toes and kissing his lips gently. "It's nearly my birthday!" She grinned widely and blushed a little.

"You're getting old." He winked at her and led her back towards her brother, who was sitting quietly and talking to Remus. Hannah had finally rejoined Remus, giving him a smile as an apology, not wanting to disrupt James and Remus' conversation. She knew May had been right about leaving Remus alone when he had asked her to the ball. "Come on you boring lot. Let us be on the dance floor when it strikes midnight." Pulling May onto the dance floor where the majority of the students and teachers were now standing, waiting for the countdown.

James found Lily and nervously led her towards Sirius and May as did Remus and Hannah. Remus whispered something in Hannah's ear and she gave him a half-hearted smile back and a nod.

"10! 9! 8! 7!" The countdown had begun. Couples paired off, friends got together, either shouting or quietly counting down to New Year's Day. May and Sirius seemed to be in a world of their own as they counted down. "6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!" Every screamed, cheered, kissed and hugged in glee at the turn of the year. May and Sirius were still kissing even straight after the countdown.

Once they pulled away May spoke first before they were pulled away by friends. "Happy new year." She spoke softly.

"No." Sirius shook his head, kissed her for a moment and moved to whisper in her ear. "Happy Birthday." She grinned up at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and the two embraced longer than moments ago until James had to practically pull them apart to wish them a happy new year and May a happy birthday.

* * *

**A/N: Finally reached the New Year's. Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter: **_ForeverTeamEdward13, Lizy-Rose, fayebaby96 and __an unknown reviewer._ **Thank you. Hope you all like this chapter. Next chapter is in the works. **

**Also a little note: This story has now reached just over 100, 000 words! YAY!**


	19. Chapter 19:Lets Make A Night To Remember

**Chapter 19: Let's Make A Night To Remember**

**Warning: Sexual content**

Dumbledore spoiled the school to one glass of champagne each. Everyone was carefully monitored when they were getting their glasses. No one was concerned about getting drunk, they were more concerned about celebrating a new year.

For an hour after midnight the Marauders and their partners danced and laughed for the whole hour. They only began to depart when Maggie and Lloyd disappeared but not to their own dormitories but to the grounds. James offered to walk Lily back to the Common Room, which she accepted with a smile. The two left hand in hand and talking quietly. May smiled gently in their direction as they left the Great Hall. Finally Lily was starting to see her brother for who James really was; a kind-hearted young man who had a few flaws.

Remus and Hannah seemed to disappear soon after James and Lily but Sirius and May did not notice as they were having one last dance together. They were one of 5 couples still dancing. "Let's go." Sirius whispered in her ear. Taking her hand and leading her out of the hall and into the grounds. Like a gentleman, he took off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders before wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "You warm enough?"

May nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yes thank you." They walked for about 10 minutes before they were both shivering from the late night cold air. "Let's go back inside before we grow icicles on the end of our noses." She gave a giggled when Sirius leant down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Come on birthday girl." They turned around and moved inside the castle, which was quieter and had a few students mulling around and teachers trying their best to get them to go back to their dormitories. Sirius made the intention of moving towards the Gryffindor Tower but once they neared the entrance, he turned away and moved in the direction of the Room of Requirement.

"Sirius, where are we going?" She giggled, when he pulled her into his side and held her close. "I thought we were going back to the Common Room?"

Sirius paced in front of the entrance to the Room of Requirement while May stood back and watched her. "You'll see." The doors appeared on his third turn in front of the wall. "Come on Princess." Holding his hand out and walking them both inside once she took hold of his hand. May let out a loud gasp at the sight of the room. "You're birthday present, Princess." The room was dominated by a Queen-sized four poster bed with rich red bed-covers. There were floating candles all around the room, giving the room a soft glow.

"Oh Sirius. It is beautiful in here." She whispered in shock and in awe at the room she was standing in. She stood hand-in-hand with her boyfriend, who was grinning like a Cheshire Cat as he took off his dress robes and laying them over the back of a chair. "When did you do all this?"

"This morning." He laughed softly and let go of her hand to move in the direction of a table, which had drinks and food laid upon it. He poured two goblets of white wine. "Courtesy of Rosmerta." Moving back towards her and handing May the goblet. "If you don't like it, I have some butterbeer too."

May brought the goblet to her lips, her eyes fixed on him as she took a small sip, testing the taste for the first time. Her eyes lit up at the sweet taste of the wine upon her tongue. She took a bigger sip. "It's good." Giving him a small smile as she slipped out of her shoes, feeling the plush white carpet under her feet. "You spoil me too much." Moving towards him, the hem of her dress dragging on the carpet as she walked. "Thank you for this." Her smile was small and nervous.

Sirius could tell from her smile that she was nervous and he wanted her to feel relaxed before anything happened. "You're welcome." Sitting on one of the chairs at the table. He would have sat on the bed but he didn't want to make her feel any more nervous than she already was. "It's not everyday that you turn 16." Drinking some of his own wine as she sat in the free chair, directly opposite him with her goblet still in her hand.

"What about James? Won't he put two and two together if he realises we are both missing?" Placing her half full goblet on the table in front of her and raising her hands to her hair, pulling out a few of the decorative pins.

"He might but you never know, he might have actually been persuasive with Lily." He laughed as he drank the rest of his wine and placed the empty goblet on the table.

"Ugh! Ew! Something I did not want to think about." She shuddered and lifted her goblet back up and drank the rest of her wine before returning to pull the pins out of her long hair. She placed the hair pins on the table in a small pile and when one was taken out a lock of her long hair fell down her back into a curl.

Sirius smiled as he watched her pull the pins out to release her long hair from the tight hold of the pins. He stood up and stood behind her, taking out the last few pins carefully. "I prefer your hair down but tonight you looked absolutely breathtaking." Taking the last pin out, checking her hair for any stray pins. He pushed her long hair over her right shoulder to bend down and gently kiss the skin of her left shoulder.

May gasped softly as he used his lips, tongue and teeth to gently caress her neck and shoulder. Her eyes fluttered closed as his hand gently rubbed her bare arm. She remained in her seat for a moment until he pulled his lips away from her neck for a moment, his breath brushing against her skin.

Sirius moved around and stood in front of her. She opened her eyes and saw him holding his hands out to her. "Would you like to dance?"

She took his hands and stood up with a raised eyebrow. "There isn't any music."

"Let's make our own." He led her into the middle of the room, softly humming and the two danced in the middle of the room. Sirius began softly singing:

"_I love the way ya look tonight,_

_With your hair hanging down on your shoulders,_

_N' I love the way ya dance your slow sweet tango,_

_The way ya wanna do everything but talk,_

_And how ya stare at me with those undress me eyes,_

_Your breath on my body makes me warm inside."_

May smiled gently as he sang to her softly, she rested her hands on his shoulders and moved closer to rest her head on his chest.

"_Let's make out – let's do something amazing,_

_Let's do something that's all the way,_

_'cause I've never touched somebody like the way I touch,_

_Your body,_

_Now I never want to let your body go..."_

His singing was soft and sensual and sent shivers down May's spine or was that his fingers running down her spine. She didn't know. Sirius' singing was distracting her but in a good way. She tilted her head up to watch him sing but he stopped and captured her lips with his. Her grip tightened slightly on his shoulder when he deepened the kiss between them. She moved her hands into his dress robes and slowly pushed them off his shoulders, arms and finally to the floor.

He now stood in a white shirt, black trousers and his tie. His hands cupped her cheeks as the kiss continued. Gently and slowly he pushed her backwards to stand in front of the bed. One hand moved into her long curls, holding them both together, neither of them tempted to pull away from the other. Her hands carefully began to undo his tie, leaving it hanging loose around his neck. "May..." He whispered once he pulled away from her lips. "Stop trying to undress me."

May gave a breathy laugh. "I thought that was the whole point." Her fingers pulled at the tie, pulling it from around his neck and letting it fall to the floor.

"Fair enough." Sirius whispered as he bent down and kissed her neck. His hands rested on her shoulders. His right hand moved to the zip of her dress and slowly pulled it down. "Does this help?" Still whispering. Both were whispering as if they would be caught if they spoke louder than a whisper.

"Very much." She breathed, her arms held the dress to her chest for a moment and then letting it fall to her feet. May gave a small giggle as Sirius' eyes bulged at the sight of her standing in her underwear. He barely registered her stepping forward and beginning to undo his white shirt until he felt her warm hands on his shoulders when she began to push the shirt off his body. She bit her lower lip when his toned torso was revealed to her.

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his warm chest and crashing his lips down onto her own. The lips moved possessively against the others. Sirius' arms remained tight around her and her hands stayed on his shoulders for a moment until she gently ran her hands down his chest, resting at the belt of his trousers. "May..." He whispered against her lips when he felt her fingers begin to undo the belt, followed by the button and zip of his trousers.

"Shhh..." She whispered confidently even when her hands went to his hips and pushed the material off his hips and encouraging them to fall down his legs and finally to the floor. Her lips remained close in front of his, their breaths and gasps mingling. "Seems only fair that you be partly undressed."

Sirius grinned as he stood out of his trousers and reached down slightly and lifted May into his arms effortlessly. He carried her to one side of the bed and gently lay her on the bed. Sirius also joined her by laying close to her, his arm resting over her hip. For a moment they lay together and staring at the other until Sirius made the first move and gently kissed her but the gentle kiss escalated, becoming a more passionate kiss. "Are you sure?" He whispered hotly when their lips parted for a moment for them to breath. "Absolutely sure?"

"Yes." She breathed and bit her lower lip as her eyes flickered between his lips and his eyes. "I am not changing my mind at all." Her hand ran down his cheek, down his neck and finally resting on his chest.

Sirius remained silent and grinned for a moment before putting his hand over her own. "Ok." He nodded softly, stroking the back of her hand with his fingers for a few moments before moving his hand to her back and undid her bra without any problems. May shifted into a sitting up position to help him to remove her bra. Once removed he threw it to the floor, completely forgotten about.

May turned to lay on her back and watched him. The two just stared at each other. Hazel met grey. Sirius positioned himself and lay over her, keeping his weight off her by holding himself by his arms. "Shall we get under the covers?" May spoke nervously.

Sirius shook his head. "No. It will get too hot." He winked jokingly and ghosted his hand down her side. "Relax." His whispers sent shivers down her spine. He bent down and kissed her shoulder, slowly moving his lips down her collarbone, listening to her satisfied mewls as his lips continued their path down her body. He completely passed her breasts to her navel and give her stomach a small kiss. His fingers hooked under the edges of her panties and slowly slid them down her legs.

Her cheeks burnt bright red at being so exposed to him. He gave her a small smile, lay over her and kissed her to distract her embarrassment. Her instincts kicked in and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him to her. The heat in her stomach was growing especially when his hand cupped her breast. It grew as his hand moved down her body, until he rested it on her hip. The passion grew once again and their kisses became rushed. "Sirius..." She moaned when his fingers brushed over the top of her thigh, close to where she ached to be touched.

He knew her urge but he denied her and continued to torture her neck with his lips and her thigh with his fingers. "Shhhh..." He spoke against the heated skin of her neck. "Soon. I promise. Just relax Princess."

May let out a breathy laugh. Her hands ran through his hair and down his neck, holding his lips to her skin. Her free hand ran down his back and came to a rest at the small of his back. "Please!" She whispered hotly, her fingers playing with the waistband of his boxers. She wanted to push the material off his body but he was pressed against her body and she could feel his erection pressing against her thigh. "Sirius..." She whispered more and her fingers moved under the waistband, slowly pushing the material down.

"Don't rush." He moved her hand away and placed it on the pillow, next to her head. "I want this to be perfect for you." Kissing her lips before she had a chance to protest. "Please May. Just relax for a moment longer."

May gave a sigh of defeat and nodded slowly. Their hands became joined together as they resumed their heated kisses. His free hand found her other free hand and placed it on the other side of her head. Now both sets of hands were joined with the other. May's hands held tightly onto Sirius' as their bodies pressed together.

Sirius finally released her hands and sat up straight, looking down at his panting girlfriend. "Are you sure?"

"I will hit you if you say that one more time." She sat up too, her embarrassment now gone and she did not care that she was laying on the bed naked. "I am more than ready." One hand reaching forward and resting on his stomach, just above his boxers. "I think it is unfair that you are not naked and I am."

He chuckled softly, cupped her cheeks and pressed his lips against her own for a moment. Once they parted he spoke, "Lie down." May lay back silently and watched him as he took off his boxers. She bit her lower lip when he threw the piece of clothing on the floor and lay over her. "Do you know the contraceptive charm?"

She shook her head. "I've taken the potion instead. Much more reliable." Her hands rested on his shoulders, their gazes locked on the other. "Kiss me again." She spoke her plea quietly.

"If my Princess commands." Bending down and capturing her lips in a searing kiss. One hand held most of his weight off her and the other ran down her side to her hip and he lifted her leg to bend it on one side of his body. He then moved his other hand to her other leg, not breaking the kiss as he had her legs either side of his body. Sirius finally broke the kiss, lifted his head slightly to look down at May. "May."

"Sirius." She breathed his name and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Please." Giving a small pant as she kept her eyes locked on his. He gave her a chaste kiss on her lips before he readied them both for what was to come. May knew she would feel pain but she knew that Sirius would not hurt her. Her skin seemed to feel sensitive to every bit of his touch. When his fingers brushed along her inner thigh towards her most intimate area on her body, she gave a sharp gasp when he brushed along her moist slit. Sparks flew up her body at the touch.

Sirius gave a small chuckle when he watched her reaction from him touching her. He moved his fingers away and pressed the tip of his erection against her opening. "Ready?" May nodded silently, her hazel eyes staring up at him. "I'll be gentle as I can." He whispered and leaned down, pressing his lips against her own to try and distract her. He pressed himself further into her. Her heat enveloped him. "I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear and he thrust his hips forward.

May let out a small cry and her fingers gripped his shoulders tightly. The pain was sharp but it was gradually dulling but only if he stayed still. "Oh Merlin..." She gasped, her eyes tight shut as she tried to will the pain away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his forehead rested on her shoulder as he held himself inside her. It was an amazing feeling to him but the sounds of her quick gasps and her tight grips on his shoulders. "I'm really sorry." He repeated himself. He gently moved himself out to gently push back into her. "Is that ok?" He asked in a groan as he held himself inside her.

"Yes." She breathed hotly. "Do it again." Her grip loosened on his shoulders and her gasps became less frequent. Her eyes remained closed. Another gasp escaped her lips as he pulled and pushed within her again. "Sirius." She gasped quietly.

The pain ebbed away and he began to push into her slightly quicker and a little harder. Only gasps and cries escaped May's lips. Sirius remained silent but his hands roamed her torso, running up and down her sides, caressing her breasts. "Oh May!" He finally gave a groan as his hand ran down her leg, pulling it up over his hip. Their breaths mingled for a moment when Sirius hovered his lips over her own. His thrusts begin to move a little quicker.

"Sirius..." She breathed his name against his lips causing him to press them against her own. May moved her hips with Sirius' thrusts. They were slightly awkward moves but with a little encouragement from Sirius, her moves became more confident with each passing second. Her hands wrapped tight around him when he lay over her to press his lips against her shoulder. The warmth in her stomach grew hotter and hotter until it seemed to burst and cause her to cry out at the pleasure from it.

Sirius gave a loud groan when she reached the height of her own orgasm, causing him to follow soon behind her. He held himself inside her as they both caught their breaths. "Are you ok?" He whispered when he lifted his head to look down at her.

May opened her eyes and fixed them upon his face. She gave a small smile and slowly nodded. "Yes." Her arms moved from around his neck to let her hands rest on his shoulders. They both moved to meet for a short but passionate kiss. "Can we stay here until tomorrow? I don't want to sleep without you tonight."

Sirius answered her with a kiss. "Yes." Smiling softly and moving himself from her and lay next to her. He didn't wait for her to move into his side, he pulled her against him and wrapped his arms around her. The room was warm enough for them to lie on top of the bed covers. "Are you sure you are ok?" He whispered softly against her ebony hair as his hand caressed her bare back.

"I promise you that I am ok. Stop asking me." She giggled softly. Her hand rested on his chest where her fingers drew lazy circles on his skin.

"Happy birthday Princess." Whispering against her hair before placing a feather light kiss upon her head. It did not take them too long until they were fast asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: Before you all shout at me, I know the lyrics are from the Bryan Adams song which would not have existed during this time period but I thought it was appropriate. BTW I don't own the lyrics.**

**What did you think? Going good so far? 5 reviews for this chapter and the next one will be up.**


	20. Chapter 20: Facing Up

**Chapter 20: Facing Up**

Sirius was the first to awake out of the two of them. At one point in the night, Sirius had awoken and pulled the bed covers over them both. May did not even wake when he pulled the red covers from under them and then over their entwined bodies. He soon returned to sleep with his arms tight around her. Now he had woken up for a second time, with a glance at his watch he saw that it was now morning. He remained still with May sleeping comfortably in his arms.

It wasn't long after he had woken up when May also woke up. Sirius kept his arms around her, his fingers delicately touching the smooth skin of her back. "Good morning." Sirius mumbled when she turned her head up to face him.

She gave him a broad smile. "Good morning." Her hand resting on his chest as she slowly moved closer and kissed his lips. He whole-heartedly returned the kiss by deepening it. His fingers tangled into her hair, holding her to him.

"Happy Birthday." He whispered when he pulled away from her lips, his fingers running through her slightly tangled locks. "Do you want to go or stay here?" Holding her tight to him.

May giggled softly. "What time is it?" Resting against his chest comfortably.

Sirius looked at his watch quickly. "9 in the morning." Running his hand down her back.

"Let's stay for a little while." She moved closer to him, placing a soft kiss on his chest. "It's too comfy here." Giggling again as he placed a gentle kiss upon her head. "I wish we could hide in here forever." Her fingertips caressing his chiselled chest. Ever since she first saw him topless, when they were a couple, she loved to gently feel his body underneath the tips of her fingertips. He relaxed her in a way.

"I know. I wish the same." His lips brushing against her dark hair. "To stay in this room with a very naked you." His arms holding her tight to him as she giggled. "I can't wait for us to just spend lazy days like this." His fingers running down her bare back. "But I think we should go back soon or I will no longer be a walking, talking, breathing Marauder."

May laughed softly and turned onto her stomach, half resting on Sirius' chest. "I would never let that happen to you. James values his life more if he knows I will be very upset." Grinning widely before kissing him softly. Her hands resting on his chest as their kiss grew. Sirius' own hands ran up her back and began to tangle themselves into her hair. His other arm wrapped around her waist and slowly turned them until May lay on her back and Sirius lay over her.

"We should go back." Sirius whispered gently but he continued with the kissing. The two were distracted for some time until May placed her hand on his chest and gently pushed him away. "Oh right. Yes, we should go." Sirius spoke slowly but he could not help himself and kiss her feverishly, which she returned with the same enthusiasm.

"Sirius..." She mumbled against his lips as he lifted her leg and over his hip. She laughed softly as his lips moved from her lips to her neck. "Sirius." Her hands returned to his chest and she pushed him slightly and removed her leg from his hip. "Come on." She gave a giggle when he sat up and pouted down at her. "Would you like to be a walking, talking, breathing Marauder?"

"Yeah I do." He chuckled and moved off her and allowed her to climb out of bed and go in search of her dress. "It's official." He spoke as he watched her dress into her underwear and dress. "I am the luckiest bloke in Hogwarts."

May glanced behind her and gave him a timid smile. "I am the luckiest girl in the world." Zipping up her dress and moving toward him, sitting on the bed next to him. "Get dressed or I will be the saddest girl in all of Hogwarts because my big brother has killed the reason why I am lucky." Smirking lightly when he gave her a small grin. "Get dressed. Now."

"Yes Princess." He leaned up and kissed her before climbing out of bed and going in search of his own clothes, which were scattered around the room. May watched him as he dressed. She admired the way his body was. From his quidditch years, his body was very toned and muscled. "Are you perving me, Princess?" He grinned when he turned to face her and saw her staring at him.

"Just admiring the view." Grinning at him as he put his tie around his neck but not doing it up. "It's a rather good view." Biting her lower lip as he approached her. "A very good view." He held his hands out to her silently, which she took and stood up slowly.

"Thank you." He whispered and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"For what?" She whispered in return. Her hands resting on his forearms.

"Everything. Everything from last night to now to everything you are." Kissing her once more before leading her out of the Room of Requirement. Sirius placed his black dress robes around her shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her as they quickly returned to the Gryffindor Tower. There were only a few students around and luckily for the young couple, someone was coming out of the Gryffindor Tower so Sirius and May did not have to wait long since the password changed at midnight and neither of them knew it. "Meet you back here for breakfast?"

May nodded and grinned a little. "Of course. Give me half an hour to have a shower and I will be back. Good luck with Jamie." Kissing him quickly before making her way to the girls dormitory. She hoped James wasn't too hard on Sirius and she hoped Sirius lied to James about where they had been all night. She pushed the door of her dormitory and was attacked by a mixture of blonde hair and copper hair. "Merlin! Let me breathe girls."

Hannah and Lily pulled away from her and let her move into the room. "So?" Hannah pressed her. "Where did he take you? What happened? Did he give you the Birthday present that you wanted?" She smirked broadly and gave a laugh when May blushed brightly. "You didn't?" May turned away from them and began searching for clothes in her trunk.

"May! You're 16!" Lily said in shock as she stood with her arms folded across her chest. "What will your brother say if he finds out?"

"He won't find out." May spoke calmly as she searched for her shower things inside her trunk. "If you tell him Lily, I'll never forgive you." Standing up straight with her bath things in her arms and a look of slight anger on her features as she stared at Lily. "Please Lily!" Her anger turned to pleading.

"Fine! Just be careful. In more ways than one." Lily chuckled as she watched May turn around and disappear into the bathroom. Once the door was closed, Lily spoke again. "She's going to get hurt." Lily sighed heavily as she sat on the bed.

Hannah stood, leaning against her bed post with her arms folded across her chest. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. I just have that feeling that Sirius is going to hurt her somehow." She shrugged her shoulder a little and looked towards the bathroom door. "I hope he doesn't hurt her. May's too fragile even though she doesn't show it."

"What?" Hannah chuckled softly. May was one of the strongest people she knew and she had never seen her cry over anybody and especially not Sirius.

"You remember when Sirius slept with Katie when he was secretly with May and she moved into my dormitory?" Lily spoke quietly, just in case May heard them talking about her. Hannah nodded silently. "When she broke it off with Sirius because of Katie, she broke down in my arms. For as long as I've known here, I've never seen her cry like that." Looking at the bathroom door again. "I really hope he doesn't hurt her again, I think it will break her."

Hannah nodded slowly. "I see what you mean but I don't think he'd ever do anything like that to her again. It's so obvious that he cares for her more than anything in this whole world. Even more than James." Hannah gave a small bubble of laughter and ran her hand through her cropped blonde hair. "She is completely in love with him. That is too obvious."

"Do you want to go down to breakfast? I'm guessing May's meeting Sirius." Lily chuckled softly as she stood up from her position.

"Sure." Hannah smiled as she stood up straight and the two left the dormitory together, chatting away about Hannah's upcoming O.W.L's. Once they reached the Common Room, they found a rather nervous Sirius and an angry looking James. But James' anger disappeared once Lily came into the room but he was continuously watching for May's appearance.

"What's going on?" Lily asked as they approached James and Sirius cautiously.

"He!" James pointed at Sirius. "Was out all night with my sister and he wouldn't tell me where."

"If he doesn't want to tell you then he doesn't have to." Lily stood up for Sirius, who gave her a small smile of gratitude. "Leave him alone!" Rolling her eyes. "Let's go, Hannah. Don't really want to be in the middle of this." The two girls moved away from the two Marauders and left the Common Room.

"Why won't you tell me?" James turned back to Sirius, his arms folded across his chest. "I don't want to guess what you were doing." Giving a groan and shook his head. It was obvious what Sirius and May were up to last night but he really hoped that it was not true. "I will kill you if you have hurt her."

"I've had that threat so many times since me and May went public. You know I would never hurt her in a million years." Sirius stood in front of James. "I can't understand why you don't believe me. May and I went to the Room of Requirement where we had a small meal together with some butterbeer and talked for most of the night and slept for the rest." Rolling his eyes and shook his head. "I love May more than anything!"

"More than Quidditch?" James smirked slightly.

Sirius laughed. "Slightly more than Quidditch." Chuckling softly. "I know! It's a shock but it's true." He moved away from James and sat on the comfy sofas when a small group of first years moved away and out of the Common Room. "I promise you that we did not do anything last night. We talked most of the night and she fell asleep first. We stayed there all night."

"Right." James nodded unconvinced with what his best friend had just said but he had his doubts that Sirius might be lying to him but then again he could be telling the truth. This was his baby sister and his best friend. Sirius would never hurt May but he did when they were secretly together. James hoped Sirius didn't hurt her again. He watched his best friend as Sirius sat quietly staring at the dying fire. James couldn't see Sirius' eyes but if he could, he could tell that Sirius was thinking and he was thinking about May.

May watched from the bottom of the stairs. She gave a small chuckle as James moved towards Sirius and sat next to him. They spoke quietly together. Too quietly for her to hear until she moved closer to them.

"We're allowed into Hogsmeade this afternoon." James spoke. "Mum and Dad were meant to meet us there but Dad's ill again. I got a feeling he won't get better."

"What?" May gasped when James spoke. "Daddy's sick? Since when?" Staring at them both in shock as they both stood up.

"Over a year." James spoke quietly as he moved towards her. "We were going to tell you but Dad didn't want you to get hurt."

"Get hurt?" She spoke angrily. "I wouldn't have been hurt but you all keeping it a secret from me is what is hurting me!" Tears streamed down her cheeks in anger and sadness as her watery hazel eyes flickered between them both. "How long has Daddy been sick?" Her anger growing as the silence grew.

"May..." Sirius broke the silence and stood next to James. "You need to calm down and need to sit down." Holding his hand out to her but she didn't take it. "Come up to our dormitory and we can all talk about it." Glancing at James for a moment before returning his gaze to his crying girlfriend. "Come on. Let's go somewhere a bit more quiet."

Cautiously, May took his hand and the two, along with James, walked up to the boys' dormitory. They walked up the stairs in silence. Once inside the room, they found Peter and Remus talking as they finished readying themselves for breakfast. "Hey guys. Do you mind if we have the room for a moment?" James asked quietly as Sirius led May further into the room and to James' bed, which was in the furthest part of the dormitory. The two sat on it silently as Remus and Peter left and James closed the door behind them, placing a silencing spell and locking spell upon it.

May sat on the bed with tears still streaming down her pale cheeks. "How... How long has he been ill?" Her hands wringing in her lap but she was stopped by a larger male hand. Sirius' hand. He rested his hand over her hands as he sat down on her right.

James was going to stand but seeing how fragile his sister looked, he sat next on her left hand side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Over a year now."

"A year?" She whispered in shock. "Why didn't you tell me?" Her hands finally still in Sirius' own hand but the tears continued to fall down her cheeks. "I had a right to know. We're a family, Jamie. We never keep secrets from each other."

James was about to argue about her previous secret relationship with Sirius but thought it was a bad time. "I found out by accident. Dad wasn't going to tell us because he thought he was going to get better." He sighed heavily. "He's not May. That's why they're not coming today. Dumbledore told me that Dad has had to go into hospital." May turned to face him in shock, unable to speak. James continued, "I was supposed to make up an excuse to tell you but now I don't have to."

May swallowed for a moment, trying to regain the ability to speak but she was unable to. Only until Sirius gave her hands another squeeze. Once she looked at him, he gave her a small but confident nod. "I want to go and see him." Turning her attention back to her brother. "Please Jamie."

Her brother gave a heavy sigh. "I'll go and talk to Dumbledore." Giving her another light hug and kissing the side of her head before he stood up and begun to make his way to the door. "Pads, do you want to come with us?"

May looked straight at him and nodded. Sirius answered with a small and comforting smile. "It seems I must." James nodded and left the room silently, closing the door behind him. Sirius pulled May into his side and held her to him. "Let it out." The sobs soon escaped from her lips and she moved into his embrace as he enveloped his arms tightly around her. "Your Dad will be fine. He's strong and will fight it." May remained silent. Sirius held her tightly and the two of them lay back on James' bed. His arms held her closely to him as she quietly sobbed.

The news of her beloved father's illness was killing her on the inside. She was a Daddy's girl. He had always been there for her and she could always rely on him to look after her, no matter what her problem was. "I can't be without him." She finally spoke but it was quiet. So quiet Sirius could barely hear her. "He's my daddy." She turned on her side and moving into Sirius' arms more, her head resting on his chest.

"I know May. He's like a father to me too." Sirius whispered against her hair as he held her against him, his hands rubbing her back, giving her comfort. "He'll be fine. I know he will."

"How can you say that?" Her anger slowly growing but it ebbed away with every one of Sirius' touches. "How do you even know? Even before me? I should have been known before you!" Her tears falling onto his jumper, her tears staining the material. "Did James tell you?"

"Yes. Sort of. I overheard your parents too. It was in the summer holidays." He spoke quietly as they continued to lay on James' bed with Sirius' arms wrapped around the frightened birthday girl. "Me and James had been playing Quidditch and you were finishing off a potions essay. We came back into the house and we could hear your father coughing in his library and your mother talking to him quietly, along with another voice." His hand ran up and down her back. "We could see into the library that the other voice was a healer."

"What was he saying?" She whispered softly, her ear flat against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I think we should wait for James to come back. I don't want to say any more." Kissing her dark hair gently and rubbing her back. "He should be the one to tell you. Not me." Kissing her hair again. They lay in silence as May silently cried in the arms of her boyfriend.

"Kiss me." She whispered and turned her head upwards to look at him. Salted tears stained her cheeks as her sad hazel eyes looked up at him. Sirius gave her a silent smile and nodded slowly. May moved closer to him, laying on top of him. Her lips slowly descended onto Sirius'. Firstly, she kissed him softly but she turned the kiss into a rushed. Sirius tried to stop her but he found himself responding to her kisses.

He finally came to his senses when he found her hand moving under her shirt. "May..." He mumbled against her lips and finally pushed her away. "Not now." Pulling her hand out from under his shirt. "One: You've just received shocking news and sex is the last thing you need and two: We are on James' bed. I doubt he'd be happy to walk in and see us having sex on his bed." Chuckling softly as he brushed the back of his hand across her cheek. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the gentle touch of his fingers. "You need to let the information sink in."

Her hands rested on his chest and her chin on top of her hands. May's watery hazel eyes stared up at him. "I'm sorry. I feel like I need it. To get rid of the pain I'm feeling." Giving him a weak smile before moving away from him and laying next to him, curled into his side. "Thank you." She whispered softly with her eyes closed. She wasn't asleep but keeping her eyes closed stopped her from crying more. "You are the best person I have ever met, who is not my family." Chuckling quietly and opened her eyes, fixing them on his face. "Thank you."

"It is not a problem, Princess." His knuckles gently running across her cheekbone. "I will always be here for you." His hand cupping her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you." She whispered back. They waited together in silence for 10 minutes before James finally returned. "Can we go and see him?" She sat up quickly, her red rimmed eyes surveying him and slowly stood up.

James slowly nodded. "Yes we can but... He's in hospital May. It doesn't look good." May's legs couldn't hold her up any longer and she sat back down on the edge of the bed. "Dumbledore is coming with us. He wants to come and see father too." Sirius immediately wrapped an arm around May and held her close to him. "Dumbledore wants the three of us to be at his office in half an hour. He's sending us home until term starts."

May nodded quietly. "I'll.. I'll just... I'll just go and fetch my things." She stuttered softly and stood up on unsteady legs. "I won't be long." Walking across the room and out of the open door.

"Oh Merlin." James groaned and ran a hand over his face, a hint of morning stubble on his chin. "I wish she didn't have to find out this way. It's killing her." His body shook as his own sobs finally reached the surface. He had been fighting to keep them hidden from May and now she was out of sight, the sobbing began. "My family is being ripped apart and I can't stop it."

Sirius rushed to his best friend's side and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, leading him to the nearest bed, which was Remus'. "Hey... Hey!" He spoke softly to him. "It will be ok in the end. You know it will. Your dad is the strongest person I know and he will get better."

"He won't Pads. It's been too long now and he hasn't been getting any better." James buried his face in his hands and cried. Sirius sat with his arm around James in shock. He had never seen James break down like this. The burden of being the Potter family heir was hitting him hard. If his father died, James would have a lot of responsibility on his shoulders and he was not even of age yet. "What do I do, Padfoot?"

"Just wait, James. Your father is only ill. He isn't dead." Giving James' shoulder a comforting squeeze. "We will go and see him today and you will find out what is going on. It might not be very serious and you are thinking into it too much. Just wait." Continuing to rub James' arm in comfort. "Let's pack our things before May gets back."

The two packed in silence and 10 minutes after she had left, May returned with a packed backpack. "I'm ready." She spoke quietly and stood in the doorway. Her eyes were still slightly swollen from the tears but she was no longer crying. "When are we going?"

"Now." James spoke quietly, keeping his back to May as he made sure he did not look as if he had been crying. "Right. I'm ready. Sirius?"

"Yes." He spoke softly, picked up his bag and moved over to May. "You ok, Princess?" Wrapping his arm around her waist, kissing the side of her head. She nodded silently as the three of them left the dormitory to make their way to Dumbledore's office.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Uh oh! Not looking good on the Potter front. What do you think? Please let me know what you think. Suggestions helpful! 5 reviews please!**

**javalon14: Thank you for loving the last chapter! Hope you liked this one too!**

**Sirius_Luffer: Thank you. Here's the update! :D**

**fayebaby96: Yay! They did the deed! Hee hee!**


	21. Chapter 21: I'll Be There For You

**Chapter 21: I'll Be There For You**

**Warning: Sexual content towards the end.**

The trio stood in Dumbledore's office in silence as they waited for the Headmaster to return, who had gone to his own chambers to fetch a few things. Sirius stood next to May and she next to James. The silence between them all, worried Sirius greatly. This was not how it was meant to be. Right now, the three of them should be walking down to Hogsmeade with Remus and Peter to have a birthday drink for May's 16th birthday. Next to him, May was shaking as she tried to stop the tears from returning. Sirius wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulder and pulled her into his side to comfort her. That caused the tears to fall. "It's ok baby." He whispered softly. "Hey... Your dad will not want to see you crying."

May gave a small chuckle, followed by a sniff and leant her head against his shoulder. "I just want to see him." Her voice was a whisper and she wrapped her arm around Sirius' waist.

"We will, May. We will." James spoke quietly as he reached out for May's hand and held it. At this point their headmaster returned. "Can we go now Professor?" Keeping his hand in May's.

"Yes." The older man nodded. "We'll be going by the floo network." Reaching for a pot from his desk and held it out to James first. "Mr Potter, would you like to go first?" James nodded silently and let go of May's hand to take a handful of the emerald powder. "Wait for us in Saint Mungo's."

Again James nodded and stepped forward to the fireplace, threw in the powder. "Saint Mungo's!" He cried out and disappeared into the green flames, leaving the three standing in silence.

"Miss Potter?" Dumbledore spoke softly to the young girl and held out the pot towards her. "Are you ready?" May nodded silently. "Your brother will be waiting for you on the other side." Again May nodded silently and moved away from Sirius to Dumbledore, retrieving the green powder and making her own way to the fireplace. "Nice and clearly."

May took a deep breath as she stepped into the fireplace, throwing the powder. "Saint Mungo's." She spoke loudly and she too disappeared into the green flames.

"Finally, Mr Black." Dumbledore gave the last teenager in his office a twinkling smile and held out the pot towards him. Sirius gave a small smirk as he took a handful of green powder and made his way to the fireplace.

"Saint Mungo's." He shouted clearly and dropped the powder, disappearing into the green flames. Once all four members were in Saint Mungo's, they followed their headmaster to the correct ward, where Mr Potter was. As they walked through the long corridors of the hospital, James walked alongside Dumbledore and Sirius and May walked hand-in-hand behind them.

They all stopped outside a private room. James went in first, followed by May and Sirius and finally by Dumbledore, who stood quietly by the door. The three teenagers gave small and shocked gasps at the sight of a very ill Mr Potter. Sirius wrapped an arm around May as her legs nearly gave way under her. He held her up and against his side. "Daddy..." May whispered in shock.

Her father looked up at her and tried to smile but he was too weak to give her a full smile. "Hello Mayflower. Happy Birthday."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her anger slowly building but she was too upset to become really angry with her parents and brother for lying to her. "You lied to me!" Gripping onto Sirius' arm which was still wrapped around her to hold her up. "You were ill and didn't even think about telling me!" Pushing Sirius away. "I can't believe you would keep me in the dark." Angry tears fell down her cheeks and turned away, leaving the room.

Sirius was the only one who followed her out of the room, leaving Dumbledore and James with Mr and Mrs Potter. "May!" He called after her, running down the clean corridors towards the staircase. "May! Stop!" He sprinted after her, through the doors which led to the staircase, here he lost her but he could hear her running footsteps moving up the stairs and to the roof. "May! Stop! Please baby!" Her footsteps stopped and he heard her give a loud sob. He found her sitting at the top of the last staircase. "Oh May!" He whispered and sat next to her, immediately pulling her into a hug.

"It hurts! The lying and the secrets!" Her words came out in sobs, barely audible for Sirius to understand. "I hate them!"

"You don't mean that." Holding her tightly. "I know you don't mean that. You're just upset because they didn't tell you that your father was ill." Kissing the side of her head gently and holding her tightly. "You don't have to blame them May."

"I do." Pushing away from him and looking at him with tear filled eyes and tear stained cheeks. "You all kept it a secret from me! This is my father we are talking about!" She buried her face in her hands. "It hurts so much right now!" Standing up and punching her chest over her heart. "I can't cope!" Spinning around to face him, tears continuing to fall down her cheeks. "Why did you keep the secret from me? You're my boyfriend."

"I know." Sirius spoke quietly and remained seated, keeping his eyes on May, who was obviously very upset from seeing her very ill father. "I couldn't. As much as I wanted to I couldn't. It wasn't my place to say. Your father or James was meant to tell you. From now on, I will always be by your side. I'll be there for you." Finally standing up and holding May's shoulders. "Go and speak to him now." Moving one hand to her cheek and wiping away her tears with his hand. "You need to speak to him." May nodded slowly and silently and Sirius pressed his lips against her forehead. "Come on." Moving his hands to her own, holding one in his and the two slowly descend the stairs, returning to Mr Potter's ward room.

For over an hour, May's father spoke to May in private about everything. The others waited outside the room to give the father and daughter some privacy. May cried softly, lying next to her father as he spoke quietly, kissing the top of her black hair. It was breaking Thomas' heart to tell his daughter that he had severe tuberculosis and he could tell that she knew that he wasn't going to last long. This was the worst birthday present for his daughter.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - -

Mrs Potter and the three teens returned to Potter manor in silence. "Go and get settled into your rooms. Dinner will be at 7." She spoke quietly and she walked up the stairs to her own room. The three watched her slowly walking up the stairs, they could see that she was deeply hurt with her husband's illness. All three of them could see it. She was exhausted and it was effecting her health.

"I'm going to bed until dinner." May spoke quietly, giving Sirius' hand a squeeze and moving up the stairs towards her own room.

Sirius and James watched her with sad eyes. This was not the birthday present they wanted her to have. "What do you want to do?" Sirius asked softly as he turned to face James, who was still looking up the stairs.

"I think we should rest. It's been a long day." He sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair, not caring if it was a mess. "I'll see you at dinner." Sighing heavily again as he walked up the stairs to his own room, leaving Sirius standing at the bottom of the stairs. He stood for a moment, in silence before he too moved up the stairs but not in the direction of his own room but in the direction of May's. She was fragile and she should not be left alone at this point in time.

He shifted his back further onto his shoulder when he reached her door, which was wide open. He looked inside and didn't immediately see her. "May?" He called quietly as he moved inside. As he moved further inside, he spotted her sitting on her window seat. Sirius placed his bag on her queen sized bed and moved towards her. "Hey baby." Sitting next to her once he reached her, placing his hand on her leg. "Are you ok?"

May tried to nod but all she could do was shake her head. There was no point in lying. "No. It will be a long time until I feel ok again." Giving him a small smile but the smile never reached her eyes. "It is going to take some time for me to understand what is going on. I know what is going on but I don't know how to understand it all. My father is dying and I have never known anyone close to me to die."

"Me neither." Sirius spoke softly and gently stroked her leg over her jeans. "It will get easier. I hope it will." The two sat in silence with May staring out into the grounds and Sirius watching May cautiously. She was close to breaking point but was trying her best not to show it in front of people, especially him. As soon as 7 o'clock arrived Sirius stood up. "Let's go to dinner. Your mother is expecting us." Holding his hand out to May, who reluctantly took it.

"I don't want to eat." May sighed heavily and stood in her spot, still holding Sirius' hand. "I want to stay here."

"No." Sirius said sternly, holding her hand firmly. "You have to eat. You cannot hide in your room forever." Pulling her softly towards the door. "Come on. You need to eat and it will do you, James and your mother to be together." Trying to lead her out of her room. "Please baby." Giving her hand another squeeze.

"Fine." She sighed in defeat and allowed him to lead her out of her room and through the house. "I just don't feel like eating." May grumbled as they walked down the large staircase together. "Sirius." She stopped in the middle of the staircase, quickly listening to any nearby sounds. "Stay with me tonight. Just stay with me. I don't want to go to sleep alone tonight."

Sirius smiled gently and nodded. "I will." Kissing her softly, trying to distract her from all her pain and sorrow. "Come on." Tugging her hand and leading her down the remaining stairs and into the dining room where James and Mrs Potter were waiting. They all tried to not talk about Mr Potter's illness and tried to celebrate May's birthday but there was a tension in the air and no one could seem to lift it.

Mrs Potter was the first to leave, not before giving her daughter a large hug and kiss. "Happy Birthday darling. It will all work out in the end." Hugging her once more before hugging James and Sirius. "Don't stay up too late." Giving them a smile before leaving the room.

James gave a heavy smile to May and Sirius. "It's killing her, May. I didn't realise it until now." Running his hand over his face, which was showing a shadow of a beard. "We can't let her hide away from us."

"She's going to find it very hard. We all are." May spoke quietly as she leant back in her dinner chair. "Mum and Dad have been together for over 50 years and now one of them is on the edge of leaving the other due to death. It's not going to be easy for Mum. No matter what we do, Jamie, she will always be hurting for as long as Dad is ill." Giving a heavy sigh and standing up slowly. "We have to think about all of us together as well as Mum. It's going to effect you as well." James raised an eyebrow. "You are the heir, James! You are going to face a lot of responsibility if Dad dies."

"I know May." James gave a soft sigh and stood up also, walking around to her. "We can do this. Don't hide your feelings from us." Looking towards Sirius for a moment, who nodded as he stood up. "So don't bottle everything up."

May gave a laugh, a genuine laugh. The first laugh they had heard since the discovery of her father's illness. "I will try not to. We can all get through this. Can't we?" She asked in hope, her smile slowly fading as James gave a small but not very confident nod. "Jamie?"

"We can! Yes, we can!" His smile broadening, as was May's and Sirius'. "We all can." Wrapping his arms around May and pulling her closely to him. May returned the hug. This was the comfort she needed; a well deserved hug from her older brother. She held him longer than usual, she needed this. "You trying to break my back by hugging me so tightly?"

"Yep!" She giggled and stepped back from him. "I'm going to bed." Stealing a glance at Sirius, who nodded slightly. So slightly, James didn't even notice. "I'll see you both in the morning." Giving James a swift kiss on the cheek and then kissing Sirius fully on the lips. James groaning at the gesture but only jokingly. "Good night." She smiled at them over her shoulder before leaving the room.

James waited for May to be a safe distance from them before he began speaking. "You are not staying with her tonight!" James spun around to face him with anger written across his features. "I know what you are like Sirius! You will sleep with her and then dump her because you've finally got what you wanted!"

Sirius pushed him away. "I will not hurt her like that!" His own anger growing but he suppressed it as he knew that James' anger was from the news of his father's illness. "Stop it James!" Grabbing the fabric of his shirt, holding him closely. "You listen to me! You are lashing out at me because you are hurting! Stop it!" Pushing him away and letting go of his shirt. "Don't lash out at me!" Placing his hands firmly on James' shoulders. "Your family needs you to have a cool head at this time."

James cast his eyes to the floor and nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. I couldn't shout at May as I know that she would break down within seconds." Letting out a small chuckle. "Are you staying with her tonight?" Looking back up at his best friends. "I actually don't mind if you do but you know... No funny business." Smirking slightly. "I'm going to bed as well."

The two left the dining room together, talking about the upcoming Quidditch game against Ravenclaw. It was the only subject that could distract James from anything else. Well Quidditch and Lily. After the New Year's Ball, James was under the impression that Lily was slowly warming to him but right now he wasn't going to push his luck. He was going to be the gentleman that his father taught him to be. He was going to let Lily make the move and he was going to step back and give her some space. "James? Earth to James?" Sirius waved his hand in front of James. "Prongs? Hello..."

James snapped out of his thoughts and laughed. "Sorry. I was miles away."

"In Scotland? In Hogwarts? Possibly in the library with a certain red head?" Sirius smirked slightly. "Write to her. Tell her what has happened and she won't run a mile because you've disappeared. I'm going to write to Moony and Wormtail. Let them know where we are." Giving James a nod and began to make his way to May's room. "Do you want to come and stay in May's room or we come into yours? We could all do with the company."

James shook his head. "Nah! I need to be alone. Go to May. She needs you." His hand running through his hair and the other opened his bedroom door. "My door is wide open." Smirking as he began to move inside. "I'm joking. Goodnight Pads."

"Goodnight Prongs." Sirius smirked and moved away towards May's room which was not far away from James' room. James disappeared into his room and Sirius moved in the direction of May's. Her door was wide open and like before she was not on her bed but sitting on her window seat. "Hey baby." He smiled and closed the door.

In May's lap was an open book. "Hi." She smiled a little and bookmarked her book before closing it. "I couldn't sleep." Placing the book on the seat as she stood up and walked over to her boyfriend.

As she walked towards him, Sirius took in what she was wearing. She wore the pair of boxers he gave her from the night she stayed in his dormitory and she wore it with a black strap top. Both these pieces of clothing complimented her curves. "I'll get dressed and we can go to bed." Giving her a small smile as he reached for his bag and moved towards May's private adjoining bathroom.

May gave a small giggle as he glanced back at her. "Go and get ready." Laughing again as he nearly walked into the door frame because he was looking back at her. "I think I will wear these boxers more often when you are around." Laughing again as she moved towards the bed and pulled back the covers for them both to get into bed. She climbed into bed, leaning her back against the headboard as she waited for Sirius to return from the bathroom.

Sirius returned to the bedroom wearing a Gryffindor Quidditch t-shirt and black boxers. "You look beautiful like that." Looking at her appearance; her long hair tied in a plait and resting over her shoulder. May gave him a silent smile as he climbed into bed next to her. "Are you ok?"

"Yes. I am now." She smiled and lay down flat with her head against the pillow, waiting for Sirius to lie next to her. "I hate it sometimes that the news is easier to understand but harder to let it sink in."

Sirius lay next to her, his head resting against his arm as he lay facing her. "It will take time but it will sink in." Moving closer to her, his hand resting on her hip and pulling the covers over them more.

"I hope so." She chuckled softly and moved closer to him, her leg hooking over his. "Does James know you are here?"

Sirius gave a loud laugh and nodded. "Yes and he actually trusts me not for us to do anything." Chuckling softly and pulling her closer to him. "I'm actually going to obey James' wishes for one reason."

"What's that?"

"You're tired." He chuckled and kissed her lips gently but he turned the gentle kiss into a slightly more passionate kiss but pulled away before May had a chance to progress any further. "Come on." Time to get some sleep." Kissing her softly and pulled into his arms more, lying on his back with May lying on his chest. "Happy birthday baby." Kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry it turned out this way."

"It's ok. I'm just glad that I now know." May cuddled up closer to him and slowly began to fall asleep. "I love you." She slurred softly and drifted into a sleep.

"I love you too." Sirius mumbled against his girlfriend's hair, listening to her breathing which soon became even and he knew she was asleep. He rubbed her back gently and he too was soon asleep.

* * *

The next morning James woke May and Sirius by loudly entering May's room. Due to his loudness and early timing in the morning, May and Sirius each threw a pillow at him and ordered him out of the room. Sirius chuckled as he held May closer after James left. "I'll kill him later." Sirius laughed softly.

May chuckled sleepily. "I will let you and I will stay asleep here." Turning off Sirius' chest and rolling onto her side.

"You're not getting away that easily." He chuckled softly and moved behind her, spooning her from behind, his arms wrapped around her. "Good morning." He kissed her cheek softly.

She gave a small laugh and leaned back into his embrace. "Good morning to you too." Her hand resting on top of his own. "I suppose we best get up." But she held him tighter to her, not wanting to let go of him or him to let go of her. "It's too comfortable here."

"I know what you mean." He chuckled as he held her closer, kissing her cheek once again. "But I am hungry and I would love to have some breakfast."

"Hmmmm... Me too." Her fingers entwined with his, still not wanting to let go of him or move from their comfortable position. "But Mum will come up and search for us. I think we don't want her to find you in my bed."

"At least we're not naked." He pulled her into his embrace and his fingers gently tickled her sides, causing her to giggle loudly. "Come on. Let's get up." Pushing the quilt off them both and climbing out of bed first. "Can I use your shower?"

"Sure." She smiled while stretching out all her limbs to rid the stiffness, caused by sleeping in the same position all night. "I'll get dressed. I don't need a shower." Climbing out of bed and searching for some clothes. "I'll wait for you." Watching him as he moved into her personal bathroom. Once she was dressed in jeans and a comfortable t-shirt, May sat at her vanity table and began brushing her long black hair. Despite it being so long, it was not a nuisance to brush or take care of. It was her favourite feature and she hated her mother telling her to cut her hair but as always, May refused.

"You look beautiful." Sirius spoke as he left the bathroom, his hair dripping and wearing only a towel around his waist. She bit her lip as she watched him in the mirror. "I forgot my clothes." Reaching for his bag and searching for his clothes. Once he found his jeans and t-shirt, he stood up straight and looked towards May, who was still watching him in the mirror. "Tongue away."

May laughed softly and returned to brushing her long hair as he disappeared into the bathroom again. After breakfast they were all going to visit her father again and May hoped he was better than he was yesterday.

"Leave your hair down. Dad likes it like that." James' voice came from behind her. Looking in her mirror, she saw that he was standing in the doorway, leaning against the door frame. "Where has Pads gone?" Noticing that Sirius' bag was still on the floor.

"He's in the bathroom. He's just had a shower." Placing her brush on her vanity table and standing up, turning to face her brother, her face all serious. "How's mother?"

"A little better. She's waiting for us all to have breakfast together." Giving his sister a small smile and a tight hug. "It will get better May. I promise you." Stepping away from her when Sirius opened the bathroom door. "Morning Pads. In a better mood now?"

Sirius laughed his famous barked laughter and rubbed his hair with his towel. "You know it is against Marauder law to wake me up in a loud manner." Throwing his towel into May's washing basket. "Shall we go to breakfast?" Walking to May's side, wrapping his arm around her waist. James and May only silently nodded and the three of them walked to breakfast in silence.

- - - - - - - - - - – – - – - - - - - -

Sirius thought breakfast was going to be an awkward and silence affair but it was quite the opposite. Mrs Potter was talkative and even jokingly scolded Sirius for staying in May's room without her permission but in truth she did not mind at all. James and May were arguing as usual and about nothing of importance.

"Now May. Since we didn't celebrate your birthday properly yesterday, James and I were thinking of having a small feast after we have visited your father." Her mother smiled at her daughter, who was nodded slowly. "When we are at St Mungo's, you can open your presents from us all." May's smile grew wider and she nodded. "Well, that is all arranged. Finish your breakfast and we can leave in an hour."

"Yes mother." May smiled as she returned to drinking her tea and watched her mother leaving the breakfast room. "At least she is happier today." Sipping the last of her tea and relaxing in her chair. "Can't wait to see Dad. I feel better now that I know what I have to face today. Yesterday was horrible."

"I know. I didn't realise how ill he actually was." James sighed as he spoke and running a hand through his untameable hair. "He'll get better. I know he will." Grinning broadly. "Right, I'm going to get ready."

"Same." May stood up but Sirius remained sitting. "Baby? Are you coming?"

"I'm ready." He laughed and still remained seated. "I'm going to have another coffee." Reaching for the coffee pot and pouring himself another coffee. "I'll meet you all here." Sipping his hot coffee as the two siblings nodded and left him alone. He sat alone and stared into his steaming cup of coffee. His thoughts were busy. He didn't know what he would do if Mr Potter died. He knew that James and May would be devastated and he didn't know how he would help his best friend and his girlfriend if that happened. Or when that would happened. It was obvious that it would be soon especially the way Mrs Potter was acting.

May and James retreated to the rooms and got themselves ready for the visit to St Mungo's. James was the one who was worrying. May was young and James knew that it would effect her the most as she was the closest to her father and if he died, she would the most effective and would probably fall into a depression.

As May readied herself for the visit by brushing her long hair once again and tying it into a long French plait. She didn't want her father to die as he was her rock. He was her daddy. She could feel the tears building up as the tightening in her throat grew tighter as she tried to stop the tears from escaping but it was useless. The tears fell. They fell silently. At the sound of footsteps, she quickly wiped away the tears.

"Are you ready May? Mum wants to leave now." James moved inside into her room. "Are you ok?" Moving behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine." Shrugging his hands off her shoulders and stood up, wiping her cheeks again. "Just thinking." Reaching for her wand and putting it in her back pocket of her jeans. "I'm ready. Is Sirius still downstairs?"

"Yeah, he's keeping Mum company until we go back downstairs." He chuckled nervously and followed her out of her room. "May, are you sure that you are all right?" Wrapping his arm around his little sister's shoulders, pulling her close to him.

"Yeah." She chuckled nervously. "Just thinking about Dad." They walked down the stairs together where their mother and Sirius waited at the bottom for them both. James let go of May for Sirius to step forward and comfort her. "I'm all right. Stop it." Chuckling softly and kissing his cheek quickly.

Sirius gave a small laugh and the four of them walked to the fireplace to be ready for the journey to St Mungo's. "Come on beautiful." Holding his hand out to her, which she took and all four of them left for St Mungo's.

* * *

The four of them sat in Mr Potter's room. May sat at the foot of her father's bed and the others sat in chairs around the bed. They were watching May open her belated birthday presents. "Awww Mum, Dad!" Opening her first present which was a delicate silver necklace of a Celtic design. "It is beautiful! Thank you." Leaning up to her father and hugging him and then hugging her mother.

"Glad you like it." Her mother grinned widely. "You could wear it on your wedding day." There was a twinkle in her eye as Sirius' eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. "I am joking Sirius!" They all laughed at Sirius' shocked expression but he too joined in the laughter.

"Present now!" May demanded towards her brother, holding out her hand towards him but when he shifted on his feet and avoided her gaze. "James!"

"Sorry May but I left your birthday present in Hogwarts. I was rushing to pack and I forgot it." He mumbled and refused to look at his sister. "You can have it when we go back to school next week." Finally making eye contact with his sister, who was trying to suppress a laugh but failing badly. "I'm guessing you don't mind."

"No I don't mind. I'm guessing it is the same with you." Turning on her boyfriend, who was chuckling and nodding slowly. "Fine. I expect an amazing present. Even presents." Winking at Sirius and turned to her father. "How are you feeling today Daddy?"

"Much better." He smiled gently towards her, adjusting his breathing tubes which were situated under his nose to help him breathe much better. "Especially when I see you smiling." May gave him a large smile and relaxed.

"Visiting hours are over." Mr Potter's Healer entered the room to give his patient a check-up. "So out, out!" He chuckled as the family reluctantly stood up, each person gave Mr Potter a hug before leaving. Mrs Potter was the last to leave as she was reluctant to leave her husband alone. The three teenagers stood outside the room as Mrs Potter said a tearful goodbye to her husband.

"Are you three ready?" She announced her arrival into the corridor. "Let's get your birthday party sorted." Wrapping her arm around her May's shoulder.

"Mum, can I go home? I don't feel like shopping." The party of four walked towards the fireplaces. May gave her mother a wry smile. "I'll go home and I'll trust you lot to get what should be at the party." Giving them all a smile as they stopped in front of one of the many fireplaces. "Please?"

"Ok." Her mother nodded. "But let one of the boys go back with you, I don't want you to be alone." Holding her shoulders tighter.

"I'll go with her." Sirius offered, stepping beside May. "I'm a little tired and could do with a nap." Giving Mrs Potter a small smile but avoided looking at James, who would probably be suspicious as to why Sirius wanted to go back with May.

"Ok Sirius." Elizabeth Potter nodded slowly. "But when I return I want to find you in your own bed and May not in the same bed as you." Winking at him. "I'm joking!" Laughing lightly at Sirius' shocked expression. "Fine. You can go back but behave!" Looking between her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend, both of whom were blushing. May more than Sirius. "Go! We'll be back in an hour or two." Hugging May tightly and giving Sirius a kiss on the cheek. "Look after her." She whispered in his ear.

"I will." He gave her a confident smile, something she needed. Sirius reached out for May's hand, which she confidently took and stood back to let James and her mother leave first. "See you later Prongs." He spoke as Mrs Potter disappeared into the green flames.

"Yeah." James said with a grimace but it didn't last long and he was chuckling. "Yeah. See you later." Turning away from them both. "Diagon Alley." Shouting into the green flames, leaving May and Sirius standing alone.

"Come on. Let's go home." Giving her hand a squeeze and leading her to the fireplace.

- - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once they arrived home, they actually went their separate ways. Sirius went to May's room for his nap and May went to her father's library to find a new book to read. Ever since she could read, her father encouraged her to read and also encouraged her fondness for muggle novels. She located her favourite book: Jane Eyre by Charlotte Brontë. She took her book back up the stairs to her room.

She gave a small grin when she saw Sirius lying on his back and fast asleep. Quietly, she crept inside and towards her favourite spot; sitting on her window seat. Once opening her book and beginning to read, May lost herself on the moors of the Peak District. For over half an hour, she became lost in her book and did not notice Sirius waking up. He watched her reading, her long hair flowing down her back, her long legs crossed and her book settled in her lap. "Good book?" He smiled as he spoke and sat up on her bed.

"Always." She smiled to herself without looking up from her book. "I will be with you in a moment. Let me just get to the end of this page." Returning to silence as Sirius watched her. "You watching me is putting me off." She laughed a little and placed her bookmark in the middle of her page, placing the book on the window seat as she untangled her legs and stood up. "You have a nice sleep?" Walking over to him and lay next to him, resting her head in his lap.

"I did." His hand running over her hair, relaxing them both. "I dreamt about you."

"Oh yeah?" She sat up and moved to sit in his lap, her arms wrapped around his neck. "What was the dream about?"

Sirius wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands moving under her shirt. "Well, we had very little clothes on." Slowly pulling her shirt upwards and away from her body and finally removing it from her body. His lips replacing his fingers to brush against her skin. May gave small gasps at the pleasure of his lips. "We spent all of my dream in your bed." Sirius pulled her closer to him, pressing her body against him.

"Shall I get the door?" She whispered in his ear, her fingers playing with the strands of his hair. "Just in case James and mother come home earlier than expected." Kissing him with heated passion.

Sirius pulled away from her lips. "Yes." Letting her climb off him and off the bed, quickly shutting her bedroom door and locking it. Silently, Sirius climbed off the bed and followed her, once she had locked the door, he lifted her into his arms. "Sirius!" She squealed in shock and delight, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Put me down." As he put her down, she kept her arms around his neck and pulled him into a searing kiss.

Sirius' arms moved to her waist, pressing their bodies together. Her skin was being set alight from the touch of Sirius' fingertips which were spread across her bare back. "May..." He whispered huskily when her lips left his own and travelled down his neck. His hand ran up her back and took two attempts to undo her bra. When he finally got rid of the material, not without a few swear words under his breath.

May giggled against his skin when she finally felt the piece of clothing become loose. Her arms fell to her sides, letting Sirius to slide the blue bra from her body. Her own fingers began to pull at his shirt. "Let us get you undressed too." Pulling it off his body and over his head. Once he was free of the shirt and the two stood together, topless and staring at each other with the same sense of urgency to be together.

They kissed passionately and Sirius led her towards the bed without breaking the kiss. He ran his hand down her naked torso to undo her trousers but May stopped him. "What?"

"You first." She said with a slight confidence in her voice as she put her hands on his trousers and began to undo the button and zip. Pushing his trousers down over his hips and to the floor. He kissed her feverishly, his hands roaming down her back. "Sirius..." She sighed against his lips when he let his hands run over her trembling body.

His hands moved to the front of her trousers and quickly began to undo the belt and zip to push the clothing over her hips and down her legs. He broke the kiss to kneel down and pull her skinny jeans from her legs. "You are absolutely beautiful." His lips softly moved up her right leg, caressing her skin with gentle kisses. He bypassed her underwear and moved up her torso until he was standing once again and kissed her lips once again. "Oh May." He whispered once he pulled away from her lips, his hand cupping her cheek, his thumb brushing across her cheek.

"Make love to me again, Sirius." May responded softly, holding his hands and pulling him to the bed. Sirius stopped following her. "I want you to because I said so." Laughing lightly. "Plus we do not have long. James and mother will be back soon."

Sirius laughed softly and pulled her into a kiss, leading her backwards toward the bed. The back of her legs hit the back of the bed and the two fell onto the bed. His hands ran down her sides to her underwear and began pulling it down her legs, where she kicked the material off and onto the plush carpet.

"Yours now." May whispered hotly as she pushed a hand into his boxers. Her nervousness grew but she wrapped her hand around his erection. Timidly she ran his hand up and down his long erection. Her free hand tried to push his black boxers over his hips but he helped her and soon they lay at the bottom of May's bed completely naked. She removed her hand from him and shifted up the bed. "Come here." Leaning back on her elbows, looking down at him.

Sirius grinned and crawled up the bed to his girlfriend, who lay back when Sirius reached her and claimed her lips possessively. He lay on top of her, pressing their naked bodies together. She gasped once she felt his hardness press against her stomach and his hand caressed her left breast. His right hand moved down her body to her left leg, bending it beside his body. This caused May to mirror the move with her other leg , until he was cradled between her legs. "Are you ready?" Speaking once he pulled away from her lips.

"Yes." She gasped. "Please." Her hands resting on his shoulders with a small smile. "Make love to me."

Sirius gave her a swift kiss before pressing himself inside her. She gave a gasp as he pressed into her. It didn't hurt like it did last time. Though it was slightly uncomfortable but she grew used it. "Are you ok?" Sirius gasped as he moved within her. May's response was a small throaty cry which was satisfactory for Sirius. Their lips clashed when Sirius and May moved their hips in synch. Their kisses became rushed when their movements moved faster and harder.

"Sirius..." May cried softly.

"May..." Sirius moaned louder as he reached his climax and released deep within her. Sweat lightly coated their bodies as they lay together slightly. May's arms were tight around his shoulders and his body continued to lie on top of her, forgetting about the weight on top of her.

"Sirius." May whispered, her hands drifting down his back. "Baby, you're squashing me." Laughing softly once he rolled off her body. "Come on. Let's shower and dress before Mother and James come back." Turning on her side to look at him, he mirrored her position and stared at her with a smile across his face. "What?"

"I love you. I sincerely mean it." Lifting his hand and pushing a strand of her hair away from her cheek. "I do." Shifting a little closer to her and kissing her gently.

May's smile widened against his lips. "Me too. I love you too." Kissing him once again before climbing off the bed. "You going to shower with me?" Grinning at him over her shoulder before disappearing into her bathroom. Sirius didn't need asking twice and he followed her into her bathroom.

* * *

**Response from chapter 20.**

**javalon14:** It's going to worse. :(

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Thank you! I can't say if Sirius does or does not screw up... Again! I don't even know yet!

**Fayebaby96:** I hate doing this to Mr Potter but it becomes relevant soon. Thanks for reviewing.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Let me know! :D Want some more lemons in the next chapter? Tell me! ;)**


	22. Chapter 22: Devastation

**Chapter 22: Devastation**

Sirius grinned at the sight of May as she finally climbed out of her shower, reaching for the large, fluffy towel and wrapping it around her wet body. Sirius sat on the edge of her bath with his own towel wrapped around his waist. They both had showered together. Washing away their scent of the other. Rather reluctantly. Sirius watched her as she rubbed moisturiser on her arms and legs. If they had time he would drag her back to her bed, or even stay in the bathroom, and the two have sex again and again but James and Mrs Potter would be back soon.

"Stop staring." May grinned up at him as she placed the bottle of moisturiser in the small cupboard. She stood in front of him with her towel still around her. She stood a little closer and cupped his face with her hands and bent down and kissed him. Sirius did something he could not resist, he pulled off her towel. "Sirius!" She squealed when she pulled away from his lips.

"I couldn't help it. I love your body." Wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her closer. "You are beautiful." Running his hand up her thigh and reaching between her legs, causing her to gasp softly at the touch. Sirius smirked and was about to stand up but May placed her hands on his shoulders and she straddled his lap. "Oh it's like that, is it?" Pulling her tighter into him and standing her up with his arms. "You do know that we have to shower again after this." May nodded and let her lips move to his neck, gently sucking the skin.

"Well, what do you propose we do about that problem?" Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist and glancing behind her at the shower. Sirius pulled her into a tight and passionate kiss and carried her towards the shower. This shocked Sirius as May didn't seem to be the kind of girl who would be the person to initiate sex but here, she was dragging her nails down Sirius' back and tightening her legs around him.

He pressed her against the wall and pushed off his towel as best as he could but with May's legs around him it was difficult. The kisses became even more heated and Sirius searched for the shower switch, while still holding onto May. "This isn't working." He laughed. They kissed for a moment before May removed her legs from around him. Sirius stepped back, pushed off the towel and reached inside the shower cubicle to turn on the hot water.

May giggled and stepped inside the cubicle. "Are you coming?" Smirking back at him as the water soaked her body once again. Sirius grinned widely and stepped inside, immediately closing the door and lifting May up again.

- - - – - - - – - - - –

"James will kill us if he finds out what we've been doing since we got back." May giggled as the two of them walked down the stairs to the sitting room, both now dry and fully dressed with their arm around the other. "I never thought I'd have sex in the shower."

Sirius laughed lightly. "Glad you liked it." Kissing her cheek and led her into the sitting room where they sat on the sofa together. May put her feet up on the comfy sofa and leant against Sirius.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" He held her tighter.

May gave a heavy sigh. "For being here for me, James and Mum." Chuckling softly. "I think we'd would be lost without you. Without your presence, I don't think we'd hold it together." Tears silently fell down her cheeks, dropping onto his shirt. Sirius felt this and held her closely. "I love you Sirius."

"I love you too." He kissed the top of her head and the two sat in silence for another five minutes when the room was filled with green light, announcing the arrival of James. "All right Prongs?"

"Hello you two." James grinned as he brushed off the dust and moved away from the fireplace with him he carried a few bags, which were filled with shopping.

"Mum went overboard?" May giggled softly as James dropped the bags onto one of the other sofas. "She does know that there are only four of us eating." The room was filled with green light, which announced the arrival of Mrs Potter, who also had more bags. "Mum! There are only four of us here! You've brought enough food to feed the whole of Hogwarts."

Elizabeth laughed and put the bags on the sofa with the bags that James had brought. "It's enough food for us until you go back to Hogwarts. Saves me going shopping too many times. You three eat like horses." Laughing softly. "James, Sirius, could you take these into the kitchen? Lookie will start the dinner." James and Sirius groaned. James picked up his shopping bags as Sirius kissed the top of May's head before standing up and leaving with the remaining shopping bags. "Right, Miss Potter. We need to talk." Sitting next to her daughter. "Right, this conversation will stay between us two." Raising her wand and the door closed.

"Oh Merlin." May sighed heavily. "I think I know where this is going."

"You do?" She asked curiously. Elizabeth waited for May to continued but the teen remained silent. "James told me that you and Sirius stayed in the Room of Requirement from when the New Year's Ball finished until the early morning." Raising an eyebrow at her only daughter, who seemed to be blushing brightly. "Ah I see!" Reaching out and holding May's hand. "As your mother, I want you to be careful."

"Mum!" May gasped in embarrassment. "I know the protection charm. You taught me." She mumbled and kept her gaze away from her mother.

"I just want you to be careful. Finished Hogwarts and get a career before you have children." Placing her hand on May's knee.

"Mum!" May exclaimed. "We're being careful! I am most certainly not going to get pregnant while in school and not so soon after school. I promise you Mum! Sirius and I are being really careful. Just..." Glancing towards the closed door, trying to hear if anyone was outside the door. "Don't tell James. He will murder Sirius."

Elizabeth pulled May into a motherly hug, which May gladly accepted. "I promise that I will not tell James. I wouldn't do that to Sirius. He's like a son to me. Anything else you want to tell me about you and Sirius? You two seem pretty close."

"Yes actually. Um... On Christmas Day, Sirius gave me a present. He's got his own place now and he gave me a key to his place. Over the summer, if it is ok with you and Daddy, he wants me to stay there occasionally." Looking up at her mother with hope. "He wants me to move in with him when I've finished school."

Elizabeth gave a heavy smile. "I can't see why I can't say no." Hugging her tightly. "But only if James stays there too."

The door opened slowly to reveal James and Sirius. "Are you two finished? Lookie needs to talk to you Mum." James spoke with a smile as the two of them moved further into the room. "She wants to know which food to make for May's dinner."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled, tapping May's knee before she stood up. "Of course. I will call you three when it is ready." Walking out of the room, leaving the three youngsters alone.

Sirius moved and sat in his previous seat, next to May and James sat on the opposite sofa. Sirius wrapped his arm around May's shoulder and held her close to him. "So? What shall we do until dinner?"

James smirked. "How about a little quidditch? One on one and one of us is keeper. We swap every ten minutes so we all get a chance to play. Plus we need the training." Still smirking towards May. "Especially the female in the room."

"Oi!" May exclaimed and threw a cushion at him before returning to the comfort of Sirius' arm. "You are just jealous that I'm a better chaser than you." Sticking her tongue out at him.

"Yeah right (!)" He retorted sarcastically. "Actually, if you could, could you play seeker on the next game? Samson broke his ankle and I don't have a replacement. You are a better seeker than me." James gave her a genuine smile and a nod.

"Seriously?" May raised an eyebrow as she sat up straight. Her eyes wide with shock, surprise and hope. James gave a nod. "Really?" May was still unsure.

"Yes! I know you can play seeker really well. Probably better than Samson." James laughed as May stood up and dived onto him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed as she hugged her brother tightly. "Oh Merlin! I am going to have to train a lot!" She giggled as she let go of James and sat next to him.

The door opened slowly to reveal and gaunt, upset and tired Mrs Potter. All three of them looked at her. "Mum?" James stood up slowly as Dumbledore and a Healer from St Mungo's walked into the room. "No... Please no!"

May and Sirius stood up slowly. "Professor?" May whispered softly, tears already beginning to fall down her cheeks. The three remained silent as they watched the youngsters. "Merlin, no!" May gasped as Dumbledore stepped forward.

"I'm sorry." Dumbledore spoke gently. "Your father died an hour after you all left him." Stepping forward towards as the Healer helped Mrs Potter to sit down in the nearest chair as she silently wept into her hands. "I am very sorry." Watching May and James' reactions. The siblings stood in silence. They were in shock from the news.

May made the first move and reached out to hold James' hand. Tears brimmed in her eyes and they soon spilled from her eyes. She turned her head to look at her brother and his face had no emotion but once he looked at his sister, he crumbled; the tears fell fast. He pulled his hand away from May's hand gently and moved over to his mother, kneeling next to her. May followed him and knelt on her mother's other side, resting her head in Elizabeth's lap. The three of them cried silently as the others watched as the family mourned.

* * *

The funeral took place a week after Mr Potter's death. At all times, Sirius was at the Potter's side, giving them comfort. Mrs Potter remained in her room after the funeral. Lookie took her meals up to the frail woman and brought back on half eaten plates. This worried James and Sirius as Mrs Potter looked thin as it is and now she was not eating much, which wouldn't be good for her health.

James mourned differently to his mother and sister. He was silent and depressed but he also remained in his father's office, which was now his, and began learning about all his father's business on running the family's affairs, which consisted of charities and stock takings. He wasn't even 17 yet and he already had a lot of responsibilities on his shoulders. "Can I do this Pads?" He asked Sirius, the day after the funeral. "Be the heir?" James sat at his father's desk, looking over some papers.

"I know you can Prongs." Sirius sat across from him. "Your mother said she would help you to understand everything but would rather you get through school first and finish your N.E.W.T's." Leaning back in the tall and comfy chair, watching his best friend, who seemed tired. "Are you ok here? I'm going to check on May."

"Oh yes please! I'm worried about her." James looked up at Sirius, who was already standing up. "She's been hiding in her room and only coming out for meals and going to see mother." Running his hand through his messy hair and leaning back into his chair. "Let me know how she is and tell her that we're going back to school in 3 days."

"Ok." Sirius nodded and left his best friend alone as he went in search of May. The first place he needed to look was the library and then secondly her bedroom. "May?" He spoke softly as he entered the library. "Baby, are you in here?"

"At the back, by the window." A small voice came from behind shelves of books. Sirius followed the source of the voice and he found her sitting on a comfy chair next to the window. "This was my favourite place to sit with father whenever we read a book together." There was a large book in her lap: Hogwarts: a History. "This was the first book he bought me and read with me."

Sirius sat in the opposite chair and gave her a small smile. "Do you want me to go?"

May shook her head as she turned a page. "No. I want you to stay." Reaching out to touch his hand, which he took and held tightly. "I'm glad you are here."

Sirius gave her a small smile. "You've been hiding." Chuckling softly as he swept his thumb over her hand in gentle circles. "James said we're going back to Hogwarts in 3 days. Ok?"

May gave a small smile and a nod. "Of course it is ok." Pulling her hand away and closing her book. "I'm packed and ready to leave whenever we can." Standing up, her long black hair swinging down her back as she walked towards a bookcase, putting the book onto a shelf. Her hand lingered on the leather bound book for a moment before returning to her chair. She didn't sit in the same chair but sat on Sirius' lap.

Sirius smiled as she relaxed into his arms. This was a comfort for them both. Mr Potter had been more of a father to Sirius than his own father had been. Her head rested on his shoulder and she curled her legs up to get comfortable. "We've barely spent time together."

"I know. I've been so tired." She sighed softly and closed her eyes for a moment. "I just want to go back to school and become distracted in work and revision."

"I know." Sirius rubbed her back with one hand and rubbed her leg with his other hand affectionately and comfortingly. "It will get better soon."

"How can you be so sure? You've never lost a parent before." May whispered angrily but did not move from her comfortable position in Sirius' arms.

"I've lost both my parents. They may be alive, May, but they stopped being my parents the day I was sorted into Gryffindor." He turned his head gently and kissed her dark head. "So I do know how you feel but I'm going what you are going through. Your father was more of a father to me than my own father was."

May chuckled lightly. "That is true." She untangled herself from his arms and climbed off his lap. "It's time for dinner." Holding her hand out to him. "You coming?" Sirius gave a smile and stood up, holding her hand and allowing her to lead him out of the library and to dinner.

* * *

The day for the teens to return to Hogwarts came. James was the most reluctant to leave as he didn't want to leave his mother alone but she insisted that he return to a normal routine. It would do them all good, according to Mrs Potter.

Sirius promised the old woman that he would keep an eye on the siblings. This was reassuring for her as she knew that it would take months for James and May to ever overcome the death of their father. He was one of many who could help the brother and sister. But for them to accept their help was another question. James would probably accept the help first but May would be harder as she was closer to her father than James was and she kept her emotions hidden.

Once back in Hogwarts, the trio went to their own dormitories. May found herself alone in her dormitory. She emptied her bag contents into her trunk and sat on the edge of her bed. Her world felt so big without her father in it. There was a black empty hole where her father should be but now he was buried in Godric's Hallow. Hundreds of miles away from her. James wasn't too far away from her but she felt so alone.

The young girl stood up and walked to the window, sitting on the small window seat and looked down at the snow covered school. The snow was slowly melting but it was still dominating the scenery and landscape. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared out of the window. It had been nearly two weeks since her father had died and she was still getting used to the fact. Whenever she was alone, the tears would fall fast and hard but she would never sob. She had never opened up to anyone and let the tears and sobs leave her.

The door to her dormitory opened and she quickly wiped her eyes and cheeks but it was obvious that she had been crying. She kept her eyes on the beautiful grounds of the school until the person spoke. "Ummm... May." Katie spoke quietly and timidly. May turned to face her. "I'm sorry to hear about your dad. My dad was killed in a car accident when I was 8 so if you want to talk to someone who knows what you are going through, I'm happy to be that person. Despite our differences."

May gave her a small and lopsided smile, along with a small nod. "Thank you. I will keep that in mind." Turning back to look out into the world, feeling trapped within the walls of a school she dearly loved.

"Don't bottle it up May. It will hurt you." Katie spoke quietly and left the dormitory without saying another word, closing the door quietly and quickly walked down the stairs and into the Common Room. Sirius caught her eye and Katie gave him a nod before moving towards her friends. Sirius strained his hearing and thankfully the girls did not gossip about May, as it would anger him if they did. She didn't need to be the source of gossip.

Back in the dormitory, May had moved from the window seat to her trunk and begun getting ready for bed. She knew that it was going to get harder. Everyone was going to be talking about her father's death and they would be constantly coming up to her to say how sorry they were for her family's loss. She tied her long hair into a plait after she had changed into her pyjamas. By the time she was ready for bed, she could hear the footsteps of girls coming up the stairs to bed. If it was her friends, she didn't want to see or talk to them so she immediately climbed into bed, drew the curtains and placed a silencing charm, so they would not disturb her or hear her.

Not long after she had climbed into bed, May heard the door to the dormitory open and quiet footsteps entered the room. Even though she had put a silencing charm so the others would not hear her, May kept very still and very quiet. She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone at that point. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

The new school term had started again and there was one person not present in the 5th year lessons and it was May. Her dormitory were worried about her as she would not leave her bed, only to use the bathroom and to sneak out at night. They told James and Sirius but they couldn't go up to the girls' dormitories and they never seem to catch her out of bed. It had been over a fortnight since her father's death and it was obviously beginning to take its toll on her.

James, Sirius, Hannah and even Katie were so worried that the four of them went to Professor McGonagall to tell them their worries about May and her lack of attendance in class and her unable to attend any meal times. James knocked on the transfiguration professor's office door and he heard her stern, "Come in."

The four of them entered the office, one behind the other. "Good evening Professor." James spoke first once Katie shut the door.

"How can I help the four of you?" She peered at them over her spectacles, her hands folded in front of her on her desk.

"It's my sister, Professor. We're all very worried about her." James spoke for the four of them. "She's not leaving her dormitory, she's not going to her classes, Quidditch training and I don't think she is eating."

The woman nodded slowly as James spoke. "Have you told your mother about this?"

James shook his head. "No. I don't want her to worry. She's got so much on her mind as it is. I want to deal with this without mother knowing much. If it becomes too serious, I will tell mother." He kept his gaze locked with McGonagall's stern one.

She slowly nodded. "Fine. Only if it doesn't get too serious." She stood up from her chair and walked around her desk. "I will speak to Miss Potter alone." She walked out of her office, the four teenagers followed her out of the office and to the Gryffindor Tower. Once inside, she went straight up the stairs to the 5th year girls' dormitory as James and all waited in the Common Room.

May lay on her bed with her curtains slightly open. She wasn't asleep but she lay there with her eyes closed. When she heard the dormitory door open, she froze. She kept very still as she did not want to talk to the person who had just entered the room. "May." Spoke a soft voice. May turned over and saw her transfiguration professor slowly opening her curtains. McGonagall sat on the edge of May's bed. "Your brother and friends are worried about you."

May slowly and silently sat up. She cast her eyes downwards, not wanting to meet the usually stern look from the teacher. "I'm fine professor." She nervously looked up at the older woman and was met with a soft and concerned look from the woman, something she had barely seen from her. "I don't know why they are so worried. I'm perfectly fine."

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "You are not fine, Miss Potter. I know you have had quite a shock from her father's death but if you do not get into a proper routine, you will become ill and I do not think your mother and brother want that for you." Her features softened. "You should talk to someone. Don't keep your feelings and thought bottled up. It won't do you any good." She reached over and patted the girl's hand. "In a week, I want you back in lessons. I will speak with your other teachers and let them know that you need a little more time."

May nodded and gave her a small smile. "Thank you professor."

"First things first. I want you to come to dinner this evening. No arguments. If I find you are not there, I will ask the Bloody Baron to send Peeves up here." She gave a small smile and a wink to May. "See you at dinner." Giving May's hand another pat before standing up and leaving the room.

May sat and thought about the small conversation with Professor McGonagall and she knew that the teacher was right. She couldn't hide away from everyone. It would not do her any good nor her family and friends. True to her word, May attended dinner and tried to eat as much as she could but still her heart and mind was still not into it. It was going to take a lot of time for her to come to the terms of the loss of her father.

* * *

**Responses from chapter 21**

**fayebaby96: **Can't beat a bit of lemony goodness.

**Javalon14:** More lemons on its way! ;) I thought about the illness as it is a good way for a character to expand and learn more about themselves.

* * *

**A/N: Well? What you think? Am I cruel? What do you want to happen next? I'm open to ideas and opinions!**


	23. Chapter 23: Recovery

**Chapter 23: Recovery**

Despite turning up to lessons and turning up to mealtimes, May was still looking depressed. She barely spoke and when she did go to mealtimes, she barely ate. Everyone tried to get her to talk about what she was thinking and what she was feeling but she just shrugged her shoulders and replied with "I'm fine." Sirius tried his best to get her to open up but she seemed to be pushing him away more than anything.

"Baby. You can't keep hiding your feelings. You need to tell us what is wrong." Sirius followed her from her potions lesson to the Common Room. The entire way she did not speak a word to Sirius. "May!" He grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Speak to me!"

"Let go of me!" She spoke angrily. "Why won't any of you listen to me? I am fine!" She pulled her arm out of his grip and stormed off but he followed her. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed at him, frightening nearby first years. Still he followed her as she stormed off.

They were getting close to the entrance to the Gryffindor Tower. "May! Listen to me!" Sirius grabbed her arm once again and pulled her into the nearby classroom. "Listen to me! You are making yourself ill!" His hands gripping her forearms tightly, holding her in front of him. "Talk to me!"

"Why? To tell you what's wrong with me?" Her anger growing more and more as she tried to pull her arms out of his strong grip. "To tell you that I feel guilty?"

"Guilty? Why would you feel guilty?" Sirius asked in confusion. "What have you got to feel guilty about?"

"My dad!" May shouted at him and finally pulled her arms out of his grip. "When my dad was dying, we were having sex! I could have been with him! I should have been with him! But I was with you!" Angry tears fell down her cheeks and her fists clenched at her sides. "Why didn't I stay with him? I knew he was ill and it was obvious that he was dying! I should have been with him!" She charged towards him and punched his chest repeatedly. Sirius did not fight back. He let her hit him. It was not his fault but she needed to get these feelings out. "I was with you! I was having sex with you!" She sobbed angrily.

"It's not your fault May!" He grabbed her hands to stop her from hitting him any more. "You didn't know he was going to die that day! You didn't know that it was going to happen!" He pulled her into a hug, holding her tightly to his chest. "Oh May!" Rubbing her back in gentle circles. "Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was! I should have argued with that healer and made them let me stay." She sobbed against his chest, her hands gripping onto his shirt and he held her tightly to him. "I wanted to stay with him!"

"I know, May." He whispered comfortingly in her ear. "You wouldn't have been able to stop it even if you were there." He kissed the side of her head as they stood in the middle of the classroom. "Don't blame yourself." Sirius spoke softly. "It wasn't your fault."

"It feels like it is my fault." May sobbed against his shirt. "Why does it hurt so much?" Her sobs echoed around the room. They stood with their arms around each other. Sirius comforted her as much as he could but she was still crying.

"Come on. Let's go back to the Common Room." Sirius whispered in her ear and gently led her out of the empty room with his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist with her head leaning on his shoulder. "Don't hide from us May. We're here for you." Kissing her black hair as they walked into the Common Room after giving the password to the fat lady portrait. They found the Common Room half full with the three remaining Marauders sitting in front of the fire. "Do you want to sit with them?"

May gave a small nod. "Yes please. I need the company." Allowing Sirius to lead her towards the sofa, where the three boys gave her a smile. "Hi."

"Feeling better now?" James raised an eyebrow slightly and tapping the spare seat next to him. May moved from Sirius' comforting embrace and sat next to her brother, who immediately wrapped his long, strong arms around his sister. "Stop being silly and tell me what is wrong." He murmured gently.

"It's fine now." She sighed softly, hoping James would let it go and she would not have to reveal the truth to him. "I've talked to Sirius about it and he's helped me. All I want from you is for you to be there for me and Mum now."

"I always have done." James laughed softly and held her tighter, kissing her hair softly. "I will never let you get hurt again. I promise." The five stayed by the fire until Peter announced he was going to bed. Remus soon followed him. "I'm off to bed now. Don't stay up too late." He looked between his best friend and sister, who were sitting together with Sirius' arms wrapped tight around her. James stood up. "Night." He called to them as he left for his dormitory.

"Night." May and Sirius called to him but neither of them looked towards him. "Thank you." May whispered to him. "Don't know where I'd be right now without you."

Sirius chuckled softly. "Probably in your dormitory." Kissing the top of her head. "I've missed you." He murmured against her hair.

"What are you talking about? I've always been here." She pulled away from him and looked at him in confusion; raising her eyebrow.

"In body you have but in mind you haven't." He chuckled as he pulled her back into his arms. "I'm glad you are back! All of you." He smiled when she relaxed into his arms. "Just need to get you smiling more often." Kissing her neck when it became exposed to him. "I know what will make you." He held her close as he could. "Quidditch practice tomorrow."

May groaned. "I'd rather be playing a game than endure James' Quidditch practice." Groaning again but it turned into a small chuckle as the two relaxed together, looking into the dying fire. "I'm going to bed. I need to sleep." Trying to pull herself out of Sirius' arms but he held her against him. "Oi!" She grumbled. "I really do need to sleep." Her grumble changed to a soft giggle when his lips caressed her neck. "Sirius... Please." Struggling more against his grip. "Stop it!" Pulling out of his arms. "I'm tired!" May giggled and held out her hand. "Come on. I'll stay with you tonight."

Sirius stood up and shook his head. "No. You go and be with your friends, plus I don't think James would let you stay." May pushed out her bottom lip to give him a pout. "No! Don't you dare make that face!" He playfully growled at her as she continued to pout in his direction. "No." He tried to say sternly but he couldn't be stern with her, not after what had happened earlier. His temper scared him and he took it out on May. He loved her but he was scared that he was going to hurt her.

"All right." May chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his own. His own arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close into him. "If you do that and then I won't leave you." He chuckled as she spoke with her eyes closed. "Please?" She pouted again.

Sirius gave his barked laughter and kissed the tip of her nose. "No. We have classes tomorrow." Holding her close to him. "Good night." Kissing her softly, cupping her cheek as they kissed. "Get some sleep. I will meet you here at half 7 for breakfast." May gave a small nod which was followed by a wide yawn and he kissed her once again. "Good night love." Kissing her again and letting her go to the girls' dormitories before going to his own.

- - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - – - - -

"Sorry I'm late." Sirius greeted her with a kiss and tight hug. "James took forever in the bathroom."

May giggled. "Sounds like James. I'm glad I have my own bathroom at home." Smiling broadly as she kissed. "Breakfast?"

Breakfast." He nodded. They were about to leave when James, Remus and Peter came down the stairs. "Coming to breakfast you lot?" Putting his arm around May.

"Don't want to spoil your date." James grinned towards his sister. "But yes, we're coming to breakfast." The three Marauders left with Sirius and May, who left arm in arm. "You all right now May?" James asked in concern for his younger sister.

"Yeah. Just needed to talk really." She looked up at Sirius, who was smiling slightly as the small group walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Will you three move a little faster? I am starving." Sirius chuckled and pulled her closer to him. During breakfast, May ate silently and ate a little more than the day before but to the others it didn't seem enough.

"What class do you have first May?" James asked her before shovelling a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Attractive James(!)" She said sarcastically as she sipped her tea. "I've got potions." She sighed jokingly. "I hate potions but I need to get really good marks to be a Healer." Chuckling softly as she stood up and stepped over the bench. "I'll see you lot at lunch, I've got to go and read over my potions essay before I go." She kissed Sirius' cheek and ruffled James' hair, making it messier than usual.

James watched her leave and turned to Sirius. "So, why was she so quiet?"

Sirius said nothing for a moment as he ate some scrambled eggs. Once he swallowed his food he began. "She was upset because she wasn't there with your dad when he died and it is hurting her. She's okay now. I think she needed to tell someone."

"Ah right." James spoke unconvinced but it was a good enough excuse for him. "Come on. We have a lovely two hours of Transfiguration." James smirked and ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it more than usual.

Sirius followed James' gaze. "Have you harassed Evans lately?"

"Nah. Not spoken to her properly in a while." James shrugged his shoulder as he drank his orange juice. "She wrote back after I told her Dad died and she was very supportive." Chuckling softly as he ran his hand down his chin. "What do we have first?"

"Transfiguration." Remus spoke and sipped his tea. "Our essays are due in today."

"What?" James and Sirius turned to face him with shock on their faces. "What essay?" James added on the end.

Remus kept a straight face as he carried on. "Yeah. It was about the properties of changing a bird into a box."

"I don't remember that in the lessons." Sirius said in shock as he stared at Remus in disbelief. "Please tell me you are joking."

Remus kept a straight face for a little longer but he burst out laughing. "Your faces are priceless. No we don't have an essay but I couldn't resist making the pair of you panicking." Laughing still as the two of them continued to glare at him. "Well, the two of you should not leave your work until the night before." He stood up. "Ready for Transfiguration?"

"Are we ever?" James chuckled. "What have you got now Pete?"

"Herbology." He grinned. It was known that he enjoyed Herbology even though he was not doing well with the subject but he still enjoyed it. "I'll see you in Charms." Peter spoke cheerfully as he left the table and the Great Hall.

- - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - -

Weeks had passed since Sirius had gotten May to confess as to why she was depressed and now she was out of that depressive shell. Due to it being her O.W.L year she was constantly working hard to get the marks she needed to be a healer. May wanted to follow in the footsteps of her mother. Due to her studying a lot, she and Sirius spent very little time together and it was frustrating for them both. The only times they were together was in the late evening or at Quidditch practice.

May was finding her O.W.L year stressful and her work hard but she found a saviour in Lily Evans. "Thanks Lily." May whispered as Lily helped May to finish a Potions essay in the library.

"No problem. I was glad you asked. Feel like we haven't spoken for a long time." Lily smiled as she wrote her own essay. "How have you been?"

"I'm good." May nodded slowly as she looked up from her essay and at Lily. "Coping but I am getting there." Her smile faded slightly. "I just feel different." She bit her lower lip and glanced around them to make sure no one was able to overhear them. She leant forward and Lily moved closer. "I've missed a period."

"Oh!" Lily spoke in shock. "So it is true then. You and Sirius have been having sex." May blushed brightly and sat back in her chair. "But have you been careful?"

May nodded. "Yes..." She paused for a moment or two. "The day my dad died. That was the only time we forgot. I've only just realised. Oh Merlin!" She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand in shock. "What do I do? I'm pregnant." She whispered in shock. "I can't be! I promised mother that I would wait until the time is right. This isn't the time."

"May stop it!" Lily moved her chair next to her friend and wrapped an arm around May. "You don't know for sure yet. Let's go to Madam Pomfrey and ask her to give you a test."

"No! She knows my mother and she will tell her!" May's tears fell fast down her cheeks.

"Only if the test comes back positive. Madam Pomfrey will only tell you to tell your mother. She will not break confidence. It is your responsibility to tell your mother but only if the test comes back positive." Lily tried to reassure her friend but it was obvious that May was becoming more and more agitated about the prospect of being pregnant at 16. "Come on. Let's go and see Madam Pomfrey. Just to put your mind at rest."

May nodded slowly and quickly wiped away her tears as a couple of Hufflepuff boys walked past them. "Let's finish our work first." Pulling away from Lily. "Lil?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you not tell anyone? Not even Sirius. I will tell him when the time is right." May spoke softly as she dipped the nib of quill into her ink pot and she continued on with her work.

"I won't tell anyone." Lily gave her a smile and she too returned to her work. After an hour's work, Lily stopped writing. "May, we need to go to Madam Promfrey. You need to find out the truth."

May sighed heavily and stared at her parchment and she threw her quill onto the table. "Yeah. I've barely written anything. I can't think. I need to get this off my mind." Lily gave her a silent nod and the two of them packed away their things and made their way to the Hospital Wing. "Stay with me." May looked at the red head friend as they stood outside the door. "I'm scared."

"It will be fine. I promise." Lily reached out and held her hand. "I'll be with you every step of the way, no matter what the outcome."

May gave Lily a smile as a tear ran down her cheek. "Thank you Lily. Definite Godmother if I am pregnant." Giving a small, but nervous, chuckle. The two walked into the Hospital Wing to find Remus sitting on the edge of a bed. "Oh no." May whispered. It had been a full moon the night before and he was obviously in the Hospital Wing to recover. "Hello Remus. How you feeling?" She walked towards him.

"Good. Recovered. I'm allowed to go." He stood up gingerly. "Why are you here? You feeling ok?"

May gave him a false smile but he didn't seem to notice. "Yeah. Just been having horrible headaches." She rubbed her forehead. "Going to ask Madam Pomfrey for a draught or something to get rid of it." Madam Pomfrey had come out of her office as May spoke.

"Oh right." Remus didn't sound convinced but he wasn't one to delve into people's personal lives. "Do you want me to tell Sirius and James where you are?"

"Nah. There's no need to tell them about a simple headache. Thanks anyway." She smiled to Remus as he walked out of the Hospital Wing with a wave over his shoulder.

"Right, a simple headache solution." The school nurse was about to walk into the office but May stopped her.

"It isn't a headache, Madam Pomfrey." May spoke softly. "I had to lie to Remus as I didn't want James or Sirius to find out the real reason why I am here." The older woman stopped and looked between the two friends. Lily remained silent as May spoke again. "I think I'm pregnant." May spoke softly.

"Oh right." The school matron spoke in shock. "Come and lie on the bed." Leading her to the nearest bed. "All I'm going to do is a simple spell and it will tell us if you are pregnant or not. Miss Evans, could you please wait outside?"

"I'm fine, Lily. I won't be long." May smiled nervously and handed her back to Lily.

"Ok." Lily spoke in an unsure tone and left the Hospital Wing.

May lay down on the bed as Madam Pomfrey stood over her. "How do you test it?"

"Just a simple spell, Miss Potter." She gave May a reassuring smile. "Could you lift up your shirt slightly, just to expose your abdomen?" May did this silently and Madam Pomfrey silently waved her wand over May's stomach and nothing happened.

"Well, Miss Potter. You are not pregnant." She announced and May gave a nervous laugh. "Why did you think you were pregnant?"

"My period is late and I've been feeling ill." May spoke as she sat up, pushing her shirt down and tucking it back into her skirt.

"May, you've been under a lot of stress. With the loss of your father and it being your O.W.L year, I'm not surprised that your body is undergoing a lot of stress." The older woman disappeared into her office and brought out a draught. "Drink this. It will relax you for a few hours but you need to concentrate on relaxing more and not getting yourself worked up about everything."

May downed the potion in one and handed her the empty vial. "Thank you." May climbed off the bed. "Please don't tell anyone." Giving a small and nervous smile as she tidied herself up. Madam Pomfrey nodded silently and walked into her office, leaving May to exit the Hospital Wing alone. When May opened the door, she found Lily waiting for her. May gave her a smile and shook her head. "No. I'm not."

"Good." Lily nodded. "Back to the library?" Holding out May's bag to her.

May took her bag as she thought for a moment. "I'm going to go back to the Common Room. Madam Pomfrey told me I need to relax more and not get myself too stressed. So I'm going to relax for the rest of the evening." Shifting her bag onto her shoulder. "You coming? You look like you need a relax."

"I will later." Lily smiled. "Just need to get another book out of the library and I will be back. Meet you in the Common Room?"

"Sure." They quickly hugged and went off in different directions. May returned to the Common Room and finally spent some decent and quality time with Sirius. Lily soon joined them but it seemed that she and James were not as affectionate as they were at the New Year's ball.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for it being short but I'm having a small problem of lack of muse. So here is chapter 23. I promise it will all kick off soon.**

**Responses from chapter 22:**

**javalon14:** Thank you so much for your suggestion. I was stuck on a reason as to why May was feeling really guilty. So thank you again! :D

**ForeverTeamEdward13:** Hope you like this chapter. I'll try to update quicker.

**Fayebaby96:** The death will change May as it is a big blow to her life. :(


	24. Chapter 24: Stressed!

**Chapter 24: Stressed!**

Her O.W.L exams were getting closer and May was finding it hard to relax and keep calm. Only Lily was able to keep her calm and focused with her work. Her marks were gradually improving between Outstanding and Exceeds Expectations. She was getting the right marks for Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts but she was struggling with her Potions mark. "Lily, I'm struggling. I need at least Exceeds Expectations to study it at N.E.W.T level and to become a Healer."

"Relax May!" Lily pleaded with her as the two studied in the library, which was basically full with students who had exams. "You know what Madam Pomfrey said." Watching May, who was chewing the top of her feather. "Ah! Got it!" She grinned as she wrote something on her parchment. "Right! That's me finished for the day. I'm going to spend time with my boyfriend, who I have barely seen." She began packing her things away. "How is things with you and James?"

Lily shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her own parchment. "We've had a few arguments and I can't be bothered to argue with him again." Shrugging her shoulders again. "I'll give it time and we'll see. You never know." May noticed a small blush on Lily's cheeks. "Don't look at me like that May." Laughing nervously. "Go and relax. Spend time with your boyfriend. I've heard that he's been grumbling about not seeing you enough."

May laughed softly. "Sounds like him. See you at dinner." Waving to Lily and moved in the direction of the door out of the library. It was true. She had not seen Sirius enough for the past few months. They mainly spent their time together during Quidditch training. She still had not told him that she thought she was pregnant. She wanted to as it involved them both. If she had been pregnant, it would have been a blow to them both. They were young and they didn't want to be burdened with a baby before they had even left school. As she walked the flights of stairs to the Gryffindor Tower, she thought about what might happen after she had left school. Sirius had already asked her to move in with him over the summer but only on a temporary basis as she was still living with her mother and James.

"Hello beautiful." A voice sneered behind her as she walked the flights of stairs towards the seventh floor. May stopped and turned around to see Joshua Latimer striding up the stairs towards her. "You shouldn't be out here alone."

"Well, once I get into the Common Room I will not be alone." Rolling her eyes and turning to walk back up the stairs but Joshua rushed ahead and stopped in front of her. "Let me pass." She glared at him and tried to side step him but he continued to block her path. "What do you want Latimer?"

"Just wanted to see you. It's my last year here. Just wondering if you wanted to get together?" his grin looked odd. A frightening odd way. "Come on May. We were good together."

"No we weren't. I was 13 and you tried to sleep with me when I specifically told you that I didn't want to." She glared at him and folded her arms. "You know I am with Sirius and I am very happy with him. Don't you dare even think about ruining it for your own ends. No matter what you say, I will not believe you." Finally side stepping him. "Go back to your own Common Room." Walking up the stairs quickly but she could hear him following her.

"Oh come off it May. I know you still like me." Grabbing her upper arm and stopping her from walking away. "Come on. Let's give it another try."

May faked a sigh but he seemed to believe it. "Ok but we cannot tell Sirius." She waited for him to let go of her arm and be standing on the same step as her. "He will kill you if he finds out."

"Ok." Joshua nodded and smirked as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "I knew you still liked me." He was about to kiss her when May quickly lifted her knee and made contact with his crotch. "Bitch!" He groaned as he cupped himself and fell to his knees.

May laughed. "Serves you right. I love Sirius. I would never leave him for a low-life like you." A barked laugh came from the bottom of the staircase. "Isn't that right, baby?"

Sirius walked up the stairs, taking two at a time. "Definitely. Stay away from my girl, Latimer. She can do a lot worse than kneeing you in the balls." Wrapping his arm around May's shoulder. "Ready?"

"Yes." May smiled and he greeted her with a kiss. "Hi." She smiled as the two began to walk up the stairs to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Miss me?"

"Hi." Kissing her again. "I always miss you." Kissing her once again but for longer. "You get much studying done?"

"Yes. Lily has been a great help. Got some much potions done and I'm finding it easier." She grinned widely. "So I will hopefully get that Outstanding to get onto N.E.W.T and into the Healer programme." Smiling still as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady who was practising her singing. It had not changed. She was still bad at it. "Fizzing Whizzbees." May spoke the password to the Fat Lady.

The Fat Lady gave them a glare and held up her hand. "Wait!" She glared at them and then returned to her singing.

"Ugh!" Sirius groaned. "We could be here all day." He held May closer to him. "We could keep ourselves entertained." He gave her a sly wink and she returned his grin. The two pressed their lips together. The kiss grew and May's sighs became more exaggerated.

"Fine! Fine!" The Fat Lady shouted at them.

"Fizzing Whizzbees." May said breathlessly.

"Fine! Go in!" She swung open and let the laughing couple into the Common Room.

"What's caused you two to turn into a pair of hyenas?" Remus asked as May and Sirius sat down on a sofa together., still laughing. "What did you do to a Slytherin?"

"Not a Slytherin but the Fat Lady." May spoke as she finally had the breath to speak. "She was singing."

"No change there." Peter laughed.

May continued. "Well, she wouldn't open the portrait to Sirius and I. So Sirius and I started making out in front of her and she did not like that." May laughed lightly. She leant against Sirius' side and Sirius had his arm slung over her shoulder. "She was not impressed."

James glared at the pair of them. "Neither would I."

"But wait a moment Prongs. I haven't told you the better story." He gave a lop sided grin and held May tighter. "Something your little sister did. I'm so proud of her."

"What?" James said in a bored tone.

"Well, I was coming back from the library and heard speak to me as I walked up here. I turned around and Joshua was there." James gave a growl. "Wait a minute, James. You'll like this story." Laughing lightly and began again. "He tried to get me to go out with him again but I kept telling him I was with Sirius. I pretended that I would go back out with him. He went to kiss me and I kneed him in the balls."

James, Remus and Peter burst out laughing and congratulated May on her triumph. "Ahh May! That was class!" James grinned widely. "I am proud of you." Laughing again. That was how it was for the rest of the evening. The Marauders and May laughing and enjoying themselves.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – –

May's exams were drawing closer and closer and she was becoming more and more stressed. Thankfully, James, Sirius and Lily were helping her to keep calm. Lily would help her to study and Sirius and James would help her to be distracted. Once they began, she seemed to be calm as she was in a routine. Joshua did not try and pursue May again especially since the Marauders had begun to make his last year at school like hell. They had not bothered him before but when he tried to get with May. The Marauders, especially James, seems to like to prank him or jinx him wherever he went.

Joshua walked from the Ravenclaw Tower in the direction of the Great Hall. He had passed May and her best friend, Hannah. Neither of them looked at him but an idea jumped into his head. If he couldn't get to May directly, he could get to her through her best friend. He knew that Hannah and May were close. He had been told by his relatives, who were in Slytherin, to try and get May on his side so she would be easily led to the Dark Arts. If she was led into the Dark Arts and the James would do anything to keep his sister safe. Joshua smirked as he too walked to the Great Hall.

- – - – - - - - – - - – - – - - - - - - -

A few days later and the fifth years were in the middle of their exams. Hannah and May were sitting in the library pouring over their Potions notes, which was their next exam on Monday. "I cannot wait for this exam to be over. More than anything." Hannah laughed as she scribbled something on her piece of parchment, which was covered in different ingredients and different Potions recipes.

"I agree. I know this exam is going to be evil." May bit the end of her quill. "I cannot wait to relax on Friday and not have to worry until the summer holidays when we get our results. Then we will be nervous." She laughed as she looked at her notes. "I'll be right back. Need a book." She stood up and went in search of the much needed book, not knowing that leaving Hannah alone would be a problem.

Hannah continued working and when someone approached the table she didn't even notice. When she realised there was someone there, she thought it was May. "Did you get the book?" Looking up and seeing someone else other than May standing at the table. "Oh. It's you." She said in a bored tone when she saw Joshua standing there. "What do you want?" Still holding her quill in her hand.

"To talk." Joshua sat in May's seat. "I've been thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself." Hannah mumbled and looked back down at her notes. "What do you want, Latimer? May is not here so go away." Scribbling on her notes and trying to ignore Joshua, who was refusing to move. "Go away!" She looked up and glared at him. "Hello Remus." She smiled lightly and a small blush brushed her cheek.

Joshua stood up immediately. "Lupin."

"What do you want Latimer?" Remus glared at him.

"I was just going to ask Hannah if she wanted to go to Hogsmeade when her exams are over." Joshua looked at Hannah, who was chewing her bottom lip as she kept her gaze on Remus.

"Well, I am sorry to disappoint you but Hannah has already agreed to go to Hogsmeade with me." Remus kept calm as he spoke and glared at Joshua. "So if you will excuse us. I have offered to help Hannah and May with their studying. So?" Stepping closer to Joshua, who seemed to step back. "Off you go." Joshua didn't say another word and left Remus and Hannah alone. Remus waited a moment before he spoke to Hannah. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine thank you." Hannah smiled and laughed nervously as Remus sat in May's seat. "He would just not give up."

"Why was he asking you out?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. Probably to get close to May again. You know what he is like." Hannah laugehd nervously. "Thanks for making up the lie. Don't think I'd be able to spend a day with him."

"Well it wasn't a lie. Well... I... I hope not." He stuttered. "That's why I am here. I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me." Smiling slightly.

"I'd like that." Hannah smiled gently and with a blush on her cheeks. She chewed her lower lip as she and Remus locked eyes. "I'd best get on with my studying or potions will kill me on Monday." Laughing again. "Are you any good at potions?"

"I'm adequate." He laughed and looked at her notes. "Not too bad. Polyjuice Potion turned up in our exams last year." Seeing her notes on Polyjuice Potion. The two began to work together so much that they did not notice that May had returned. She waited a moment before clearing her throat. "Oh hello May." Remus said nervously and grinned a little at Hannah before looking back at May. "Hannah asked for help."

"Oh I see." She nodded slowly and smiled at her best friend and brother's best friend. "Good because we're going to need it." Sitting in the other seat. "So? Potions." The three studied late into the evening until they were all starving.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Sorry for late update and short chapter. But I hope you like it! :D**

**Responses from Chapter 23:**

**javalon14: **So so so so sorry for late chapter but I will try and update a lot faster. I promise! Ahhh you will have to wait and see when or even if May tells Sirius! Hahahaha. I had to include Lily as being the confidant to May as she is awesome!

**ForeverTeamEdward13:** I will update a bit quicker. I will try!

**Wolf-lover-127: **Thank you... Twice. :D

**fayebaby96: **The death of May's father will mature her a lot!

**PrincessK16: **Awwww thank you! I'm glad you like it! I will update sooner! I will try!


	25. Chapter 25: The Darkness Is Rising

**Chapter 25: The Darkness Is Rising**

**Warning: Sexual Content.**

May had a spring in her step as she and Hannah left their last exam. The pair of them were off to meet the Marauders in the castle grounds to enjoy the hot summer weather. "So, tell me about you and Remus? You seem closer than before."

Hannah blushed brightly as she loosened her tie and let it hang around her neck. "Well, we're going to Hogsmeade on the weekend. So." She giggled and looked away from her best friend. "We'll just see how it goes. We're not you and Sirius." The two girls laughed as they walked down to the lake, towards the tree where the Marauders usually sit. "I think it is going to take some time but I like him and I think he likes me." Smiling at May as they got closer to the tree. "He was great when Joshua was being an ass."

"I cannot believe Joshua did that!" May growled. "He is such a freak. Going after my best friend to get back or even closer to me." She wrapped her arm around Hannah's shoulder. "But you are too cool for that plus a certain sixth year has caught your eye." Grinning as they got closer to the Marauders' tree. They saw all four of them lounging around the tree. "Come on. I think James is close to torturing those Slytherins." Nodding towards the Slytherins, which included Snape. The girls knew that James liked to taunt Snape because of his previous attachment with Lily.

"When we get there, we can distract them." Hannah staged whispered as they got closer. "We could torture the Marauders instead." Hannah sat next to Remus, who automatically moved closer to her.

"Oh yeah!" May grinned cheekily as she looked between Sirius and James. "I can torture Sirius and James at the same time." May slowly moved towards Sirius, who sat up straight. "It's rather easy." She sat in Sirius' lap and kissed him passionately. Sirius responded with the same enthusiasm and caused James to groan with disgust. May pulled away from Sirius and smirked down at him. "I told you." Kissing Sirius again and turned around to sit against Sirius' chest.

"Tease." He whispered in her ear and wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry James but you know what May is like." He held May tighter and kissed her cheek.

James grumbled something inaudible before he leant back on his elbows. "How was your last exam girls?"

"Just glad it is over." Hannah laughed as she took off her tie and laid it on the grass next to her. "Just got to wait for the results."

"They'll be here before you know it." Remus chuckled. "Are you...umm..." He stuttered as he avoided looking at Hannah for a moment but then he looked up at her with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Are you still up for Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

Hannah nodded. "Yes." She smiled and bit her lower lip. For an hour, they lounged under the tree. "I'm going for a walk down to the lake. Anyone coming?" She stood up, leaving her cardigan, robes and tie on the ground.

"I'll come with you." Remus stood up.

"I've got to go meet Lily." James said as he looked at his watch and then at Sirius, the pair sharing a secret look. "See you all at dinner." Standing up and walking towards the castle.

Remus and Hannah began walking to the lake edge without another word, leaving May, Sirius and Peter alone. May and Sirius sat together while Peter sat a few feet away from them, sleeping. "I'm going to kill you later for what you did earlier." Sirius whispered in her ear and held her tighter. "But I can think of other ways." His hands resting on her thighs, slowly and teasingly moving up her legs.

"Hmmm... Really?" She giggled as she leant back against him. "I look forward to it." She looked down at the lake. "I'm glad Hannah and Remus are giving their relationship a go. They're cute together."

"Yeah. He needs to get his head around the fact that people aren't always afraid of werewolves." Sirius smiled softly as he too watched the couple as they walked along the edge of the lake. Peter stirred in his sleep and woke up. "Hello sleepy head." Sirius smirked as Peter woke up. "You ok? You've been sleeping a lot more lately."

"Dad's been ill again. Just worried about him." Peter smiled a little. "Where are the others?" Looking around him, expecting to find the others nearby.

"Remus and Hannah are down by the lake and James has gone to meet Lily." Sirius spoke gently but when he spoke about James, he spoke with a tone of knowing towards Peter. He spoke as if Peter would know the real reason as to why James was meeting Lily.

"What's going on?" May asked without a second thought. Both Sirius and Peter remained silent. "Sirius!" May sat away from him, turning to face him fully. She looked between the two Marauders. "Sirius! Tell me!"

Sirius sighed heavily and looked towards Peter, who gave a nod. "James has gone to warn Joshua off you. We think there is something not right with Joshua. Not mentally or anything like that but as a person. He's untrustworthy especially when it comes to you."

"What?" May stared at Sirius.

"He's obsessed with you." Peter carried on for Sirius, who was holding May's gaze. "He tried to get to you through your best friend. He needs to be told and that is what James is doing."

May broke eye contact with Sirius and looked at the smallest Marauder. "I just hope James doesn't get caught." She sighed heavily. "I just wish you had told me." She kicked off her shoes and pulled off her socks. "Coming down to the Lake, you two?" Walking towards the Lake with her shoes in her hand, with the socks inside her shoes, and in the general direction to where Remus and Hannah were still standing and talking but this time, they were holding hands.

Sirius took off his shoes and socks but Peter stayed put. "Not coming Pete?"

"Nah. Going to go back to the castle." Peter and Sirius stood up. "Going to write to Mum and see how Dad is." Giving them a wave as he walked off.

"Ok. We'll probably still be here when you have finished." May smiled as Peter slowly moved towards the castle. "See ya Pete." She smiled to him as Sirius moved beside her and wrapped an arm around her.

"Bye Wormy." Sirius gave him a wave and led May down towards the Lake. "You ok, Princess?" He asked her softly as they walked slowly. "I'm sorry you had to hear about what James is going to do. We had intended to keep it a secret from you."

"Yes, I'm fine." She sighed heavily and leant her head against his shoulder. "I just don't want James to get into trouble for it." Laughing softly as they picked up their pace. May raised her head and pulled herself from his embrace. "Race you!" She whispered and took off at a fast run.

Sirius laughed and chased after her. He soon caught up with her, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifted her up, they dropped their shoes and socks. "I gave you a warning earlier." He carried her towards the water's edge.

"No! Sirius! Don't you dare!" May shouted and struggled against him. Remus and Hannah laughed as they watched as Sirius carry May into the water. "Sirius!" She squealed as he carried her deeper into the water, not caring about his own clothes getting wet. Once he was deep enough in the water, he dropped May in the water. She spluttered and coughed when she broke the surface. "You are dead." Her long hair hung around her face. She stood up and slowly moved towards him.

"Oh yeah?" Sirius smirked and stepped backwards to get away from her.

"Yes." May grinned and moved quicker towards him. "I just want to kiss you." She gave a sweet smile.

"Oh no! I'm not falling for that." Sirius laughed and moved backwards towards the shore. May silently moved closer to him and Sirius moved away. "Don't you dare!" Sirius grinned as he moved backwards but his foot tripped over a rock, causing him to fall backwards. He was soaked from head to toe as he lay in the shallow water.

May rushed towards him and dove on top of him, straddling his stomach. "Got you!" Her hands either side of his head. "Now." She spoke softly and bent her head down slowly. "Your punishment." Her wet hair hung down, hiding them both from everyone and pressed her lips against his. Sirius ran his hands up her thighs and her waist as he returned her dominating kiss. Remus and Hannah slowly walked away back to the tree, leaving May and Sirius alone.

Sirius wrapped his arms around May and slowly sat up. Their kiss was growing and his hands dipped under her wet shirt. He pulled his lips away from her lips. "We shouldn't continue this here." Looking behind her. They were slightly hidden from view but they couldn't be too sure that someone would not see them. "My bed?" He bit her lip gently before kissing her passionately. "But I don't want to move."

May climbed off him. "Come with me." She stood up and held out her hand. Sirius held her hand and followed her as she led them further into the water until they were waist deep in the water. Their lips clashed and their hands roamed the other person's body. They were out of sight. May pulled his shirt off and threw it at the nearby rocks, where it stayed. Her fingers dragged down his chest as they kissed feverishly.

Sirius' strong arms wrapped around her waist and pushed her against the rocks, gently. Their wet bodies pressed together, the water lapping around their waists. They sighed against each other's lips when their hips caused friction against each other. "Here?" Sirius mumbled against her neck before biting it slightly.

May gasped softly and pressed herself against him. "No. Do you think we can get to your dormitory quickly?" Her fingers dragged down his chest again. Her lips hovered over his, her eyes watching his lips. "Please..." She begged.

Sirius grinned and quickly kissed her. "Come on then." He bent down and lifted her into his arms, carrying her bridal style. His shirt remained abandoned on the rocks for a moment as Sirius put May on dry land and he returned to fetch it. He took out his wand and magically dried them both. Once dry, he put his shirt back on and then wrapped his arm around May's waist, holding her close to him. The pair of them rushed past Remus and Hannah who were oblivious that the young couple had sped past them.

Sirius led them through many secret passages, stopping for a quick snog. The pair of them could not keep their hands off the other. It had been a long time since they had been this intimate. When they got to the Gryffindor Tower, they walked through the Common Room at a slow pace and up the stairs to the boys dormitory. "Wait here." Sirius opened the door and stuck his head inside. He moved further inside, leaving May outside. "No one is in."

May rushed inside, slamming the door. She and Sirius met in a fiery kiss and pulled at their clothes. The sense of urgency was presence as Sirius pulled her to his bed and she pushed him to the bed. They fell on the bed in laughs but the laughs were cut short by Sirius pulling her into a kiss and further up the bed. The pair of them lay side by side, Sirius was topless with his belt undone and May had lost her school shirt. Sirius held May tight and rolled until he was on his back and May lay on top of him. "Sirius..." May whispered hotly as his hands ran up her back and undid her bra. May sat up and threw the bra away and proceeded to close the curtains of Sirius' bed. She remained straddling his hips and looking down at him. "What?" She smiled when she saw that he was staring up at her.

Sirius smiled broadly and sat up, wrapping his arms around her. "I love you."

"What?" May gasped in shock, her hands resting on his shoulders. "Really?" Sirius nodded silently, still waited for May's response. May smiled widely. "I love you too." She pressed her lips against Sirius'. The kiss did not grow but the pair of them lay back down on the bed with May still on top of him.

Their movements were slow and steady. Sirius pushed his hand through her hair and slowly turned them over. He cradled his hips between her parted legs. May gasped against Sirius' lips when she felt his hardness press against her. Her hand moved to the button of his trousers, swiftly undid it and pulled the zip down. It remained like that for a moment as Sirius moved his lips away from her lips and moved down her neck. This was where the pace grew. As Sirius moved his lips across her skin and moving back up to her lips. His hand dove under her skirt, the tips of his fingers brushed along her moist underwear. May gasped loudly and her hands cupped his face and pulled him into another kiss. "I do love you May." He spoke quietly as he unzipped her skirt, pulling it down her legs and throwing it on the floor, once it was free of her legs.

"I love you too." May smiled broadly and her hands pushed his trousers over his hips. "I've missed you so much."

"I've been here." He sat up straight and took off his trousers.

"Yes but since my exams began, I've barely seen you." Her hand searched for her wand which had been thrown on the bed somewhere. "Where's my wand?" She laughed when she could not find it.

Sirius helped her search for it. "Here." He handed her the delicate looking piece of wood. "What's it for?"

May took it from him, pointed it at her stomach and her stomach glowed gold for one moment. "Contraceptive charm." Putting her wand back when she had finished the spell. "Come here." Holding her hand out to him. Sirius did not need asking twice and he lay over her, their lips meeting. They soon lost their underwear and their naked bodies touched. Sirius' lips enjoyed running over her neck and shoulders and May's hands tangled into Sirius' hair, holding him to her skin. "Sirius!" She let out a throaty moan and shifted her hips. She needed to feel him again.

"May." He whispered in her ear and reached between them, guiding himself inside her. Both gave different reactions; Sirius moaned and May gave a small cry of longing which was followed by a fulfilled sigh. They held still for a moment. Sirius had cupped one of May's cheek as they held each other's gaze. "Oh May! I love you." He bent down and kissed her as he began to thrust into her.

She moaned into his kiss and held her legs apart. Her finger nails dug into his back as they continued to move together. Their lips parted and their moans and cries filled the room. "Oh Merlin!" She cried as Sirius kneaded her breast and moved his hips harder. "Sirius!" She gave a cry as the old feeling of amazing passion exploded within her.

Sirius waited for her to come down off her high. While he waited he gently kissed her nose, chin, each eye lid, forehead, cheeks and finally lips. When he thought she was ready, he continued on but this time his thrusts were more powerful and their cries were louder. It wasn't long before both of them were reaching the point of their orgasms. May clung to Sirius, her legs tight at his side and her hands clutching at his shoulders. Sirius' face was hidden against her shoulder. "I love you." His lips mumbled against her skin.

"I love you too." She gasped loudly. Finally her legs loosened around him and her hands released him too. Sirius pulled from her and lay next to her, pulling May against his chest. "I think we needed that."

Sirius laughed softly, his fingers running down her bare back. "Yes we did." He smiled as her fingers ran down his chest and back up again. He looked at his watch and saw it was nearly time for dinner. "We best get dressed. It's nearly time for dinner." He kissed the top of her head and held her closer. "But it is too comfortable here."

"I agree." May curled against him, not wanting to leave the warmth of his body. "We best get dressed as I don't want James to catch us in this position." They were still lying naked on top of Sirius' covers, not bothering to cover their nudity. She lifted her head and looked up at him. "Come on." She sat up but he pulled her back to lie on his chest. "Sirius." She giggled but Sirius cut her off by kissing her. May gave a groan.

"Fine." He chuckled and allowed her to sit up and searched for their thrown clothes. May could only find her underwear. "One second." He quickly pulled on his boxers and climbed out of the bed, moving around the bed, picking up their thrown clothes. The two of them dressed in silence. Sirius popped his head out of the curtains. "It's safe."

May climbed out and went immediately into Sirius' arms. The pair of them kissed softly. "Come on. You've built up an appetite in me." She grinned widely and removed her arms from his neck.

– - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, there were four couples walking down to Hogsmeade: Sirius and May, Remus and Hannah, James and Lily and finally Peter and Carly, who was a 6th year Hufflepuff. They hadn't been seeing each other for long but they were getting along well. Everyone wore comfortable summer clothing. The girls were either in summer dresses or shorts and shirts and the boys were wearing cropped trousers and tee-shirts. The party of 8 went immediately to the Three Broomsticks for a few butterbeers. Their table was the loudest as they laughed and drank the most. The girls stood up with the excuses to shop and Carly wanted to meet up with her friends.

Once outside May, Hannah and Lily parted ways to go towards Honeydukes to get a few supplies of sweets for the sleepover tonight. May and Hannah had planned to invade the 6th year girls dormitory to have a last sleepover before the summer holidays. As they were leaving the shop, they were greeted by screaming and explosions. "What's happening?" May tried to ask a passing Ravenclaw boy.

He stopped and panicked. "Death Eaters!" He pointed back in the direction of the Hog's Head.

All three girls pulled out their wands and rushed in the direction of the Death Eaters but they were stopped by a wave of students, trying to get away from the danger. The girls were split up. Each of them screaming their friends' names. May didn't wait long and pushed forward. She needed to find Sirius and James. She pushed past the flurry of students, her wand tight in her hand. The laughs and explosions grew louder and closer. Once the flourish of students were less, she threw curse after curse in the direction of the Death Eaters. "Stupefy!" She cried and aimed the curse at the closest Death Eater but he easily deflected it.

"Stupefy!" A voice next to her shouted and pulled her back. "May!" It was Joshua. "Go back to the school!" He pushed her again and ran towards the Death Eaters.

May froze and watched in horror as he disappeared into the smoke. She started to turn back but was pushed to the ground by a panicking younger student. She curled into a ball and covered her head as curses and feet moved over the top of her. She gave a scream as someone kicked her in the head. Darkness took over her.

As for Lily, she too ran towards the skirmish and encouraged younger students to run to the castle. Many of the villagers were helping to protect the children. "James!" She shouted when she spotted the familiar head of untidy hair. She pushed forward and grabbed James' arm. "I've lost the others." She threw a curse at a nearby Death Eater, who flew backward at the power of Lily's curse.

"Go to the castle! The girls will be there!" James pulled her away from some falling rubble. "Please Lily! I don't want you getting hurt!"

"But..." She was cut off by James covering her lips with his own. The kiss was short but sweet. "I..."

"Go." James cupped her cheek and moved into the action.

Lily turned and helped an injured third year to get off the ground and helped him to the castle. "Come on." She helped him up the path to the school gates, where Slughorn and Flitwick were waiting to protect the gates.

Hannah was a different story than May's and Lily's. She was pushed away from the fighting by the hoards of students. She was like Lily and helped the terrified children to get to the gates. And like May, she wanted to be a Healer, so she offered to take the injured to the Great Hall and helped Madam Pomfrey to care for the injured. Constantly she looked out for any of her friends. She didn't want any of them being brought back on a stretcher.

"Hannah!" A voice shouted. Hannah turned and saw Lily coming towards her. "Oh Merlin!" The two of them met in a hug. "Have you seen May? Have you seen any of the others?"

"No." Hannah said in a panic and looked around. "I lost her when I lost you. I haven't seen any of the others. Oh Merlin, I hope they are all right." The two began helping and comforting younger students. They had been helping students when the teachers began returning with people on stretchers.

"Hannah!" Remus shouted and rushed over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Are you ok?" Held her tightly.

"I'm fine. Can't breathe though." Hannah chuckling meekly and stepped back from him. "Where are the others?" Looking behind him, she gasped when four stretchers came in with the unconscious forms of James, Sirius, Peter and May. "Oh Merlin!" She rushed over to them as McGonagall and Dumbeldore laid them on beds. "What happened?"

"James, Sirius and Peter were in the midst of the fighting and all three of them got hurt." Remus stood next to Hannah and Lily followed James and sat with him. Remus wrapped his arm around Hannah's shoulder. "I don't know about May. Professor Dumbledore found her when we were returning to the school."

"We just have to wait for them to wake and we can find out." Professor McGonagall spoke as she lowered Peter onto a bed. "They fought bravely." Gave them a smile and left Madam Pomfrey to treat them.

Remus, Hannah and Lily sat with their three injured friends. James seemed to be the worst with nasty looking cuts down his chest and arms. Sirius had a few bruises as did Peter. May didn't have a mark on her. Lily sat with James, her small hands wrapped around his longer ones. Hannah sat with May, not removing her eyes from her best friend. Remus sat with Peter.

Peter was the first to wake and was given the all clear to get out of bed. The entire Great Hall had been filled with students suffering injuries and shock but now it was home to a few who were still seriously injured. When there were only a few left, they were levitated to the Hospital Wing. The few included James, Sirius and May. Only moments after they reached the Hospital Wing, May woke up.

"Where's James? Where's Sirius?" She immediately began to panic after she was hugged by Lily, Hannah and Remus. She looked at the beds either side of her and gasped in horror at the sight of her unconscious brother and unconscious boyfriend. "What happened?"

"They were fighting and they got hurt. Madam Pomfrey says they are not seriously injured and they should wake soon." Hannah smiled at May, who was still looking panicked. "What happened to you?"

May sat up straight and leant back against her pillows. "I don't remember. I remember being separated from you two." Looking at Hannah and Lily. "I remember the fighting but then it's all fuzzy from there."

"It will come back to you eventually." Hannah smiled gently to her best friend, who was visibly shaken from her experience and the news that James and Sirius had been hurt in the fighting. "You've got to stay in bed for a day and I think you'll be allowed to leave here. But knowing you, you won't leave this place until both James and Sirius are awake."

May nodded and smiled a little. "You know me too well." The smile was soon lost and she was watching Sirius and James constantly. "I hope they wake up soon."

**A/N: Well? Did you reach this point? Let me know what you think and what you think should happen next.**

**Responses from chapter 24:**

**Roseweasley85: **Awwww. Glad you find the story addictive as it means I'm doing something right. Hahahaha! :D

**ForeverTeamEdward13: **Thanks. :D

**javalon14: **Awwww! Hope you feel better with this chapter. (Probably better by now. Lol). Joshua is going to be back for a few chapters and will be a pain in the ass! Hope you like this chapter. :D


	26. Chapter 26: Reality Hits

**Chapter 26: Reality Hits**

**Disclaimer: Best put one in as a just in case. I own only May and any unrecognisable characters.**

Once she was well enough to leave her bed, May sat with both her brother and boyfriend. As she sat with them, she tried to piece together what had happened in Hogsmeade. She remembered being separated from the girls but after that her memories were a blur. "Stop thinking." A voice croaked to her right. "It looks painful." May gasped as she looked at her boyfriend, who was slowly opening his eyes. "Hello princess."

"Oh Merlin!" She cried as she let go of James' hand and launched her arms around Sirius. "Don't you ever do that again. Don't you ever scare me like that!"

"Ow." Sirius grumbled as his injuries hurt when she hugged him.

"Oh shit. Sorry." She pulled away from him. "Are you okay?" She moved back as Madam Pomfrey examined his injuries again.

"Aching but good. Where are the others?" He reached out to hold May's hand and she gripped it back but remained silent. "May?"

May looked to her left where James still lay unconscious. "He's the only one who hasn't woken up. I'm worried about him." A tear fell down her cheek. "What if he doesn't wake up?" The tears grew more frequently.

"He will. James is a fighter and he will not give up." Sirius gripped her hand tightly and pulled it to his lips. "Just keep thinking positively." Kissing her knuckles. "Come here. Let's get some sleep." Holding his arms out to her, once he let go of her hand. May smiled and climbed onto the bed and into his arms. Both of them watched James and waited for him to wake up from his unconsciousness. Sirius fell asleep with his arms around May but she was still awake. She needed her brother and with him unconscious, she couldn't sleep.

May finally fell asleep after an hour of watching her brother. Her dreams were broken. She kept dreaming about the attack at Hogsmeade. She remembered seeing someone but couldn't see their face. They had pushed her to safety but began fighting against the villagers and older students. She jerked awake but a warm arm around her waist told her she was safe. Firstly she looked at James, who was still unconscious and then looked at Sirius, who was still sleeping. She sighed heavily and relaxed into his arms.

Hannah had returned and smiled when she saw May in bed with Sirius and also awake. She sat on the chair that sat between James and Sirius' bed. "How is Sirius?" She asked softly.

"He's fine now." May's hand rested over the top of Sirius'. "Just waiting for James to wake up." Sighing heavily as her brow furrowed in thought. "I think one of the students is a Death Eater."

"What?" Hannah gasped and moved forward, closer to May. "What makes you say that?"

"I keep trying to remember what happened in Hogsmeade and I remembered that a student pushed me away from the danger and trying to get me to go back to school. But then I keep seeing the person running towards the Death Eaters and turning against the villagers." She closed her eyes to try and picture the person but he was always blurry.

"Have you told any of the Professors about this?" Hannah asked in a panic. "Have you told Sirius?"

"You're the only person I've told." May spoke quietly. "It might just be my imagination. Two people have moulded into one." She gave a small smile as she moved into Sirius' comfort, who tightened his hold on her in his sleep. "It will probably come back to me soon."

"I'll let you get some rest." Hannah spoke softly and stood up, leaving May to try and piece together the of the attack on Hogsmeade. May fell asleep once again in Sirius' comfortable embrace.

"May..." A voice came into her slumber, followed by a pair of lips touching her nose. "Someone here to see you." Sirius' voice grew more clearer. "Oi! Wake up." He whispered in her ear. "James is awake."

May groggily opened her eyes and she saw that James was lying on his side and smiling at her. "James!" She gasped at the sight of him wide awake. "Oh thank Merlin!" She climbed out of Sirius' bed and sat on James' bed. "Are you okay?"

"Much better." He grinned at her. "I'm guessing you missed me."

May leant down and hugged her brother but not too tightly. "Every second." Sitting up straight. "Jamie, I can't remember much. Barely anything." Tears ran down her cheeks. "I hate it." The tears fell faster.

"Same here." James sighed heavily. "Don't worry May. It will come back to you." He raised his hand and got rid of her tears. "Cheer up. I'm awake."

"That's why I'm crying." May joked as she stood up and walked back to sit with Sirius, who was now sitting up straight. She leant into his embrace and her boyfriend put an arm around her. "Glad you're awake, Jamie. Was too quiet." Until visiting hours were over, the friends sat around James and Sirius' beds and tried to piece together what happened. James and Sirius were like May and could not remember much.

The next day, Professor Dumbledore came to the Hospital Wing and asked to speak with the Marauders, Lily, Hannah and May alone. "Right, you all know that a certain wizard has been rising in the Dark Arts and now he is rising too high. Mr Potter, do you remember anything?"

"I..." James was about to speak but stopped. "I do. He was there!" He looked at the headmaster in shock. "He tried to get me to join him!"

They all gasped and stared at James. "What?" May gasped at him. "What did you say?"

"I said no, of course. He used the Cruciatus curse against me." James closed his eyes at the memory of the terrible curse. "Does my mother know what has happened?"

"Yes." Dumbledore spoke the simple word with a nod. "She was going to come here but she is unwell."

"What?" James and May said in unison.

"Why weren't we told?" May said in anger and stared at Dumbledore, who did not even flinch at the anger from the siblings. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know but she is recovering. It is not serious and she will be there to meet you at King's Cross tomorrow." Dumbledore said as he stood up. "I'll leave you to rest, Mr Potter and Mr Black." He left the Hospital Wing while whistling an unknown tune.

The remaining few stayed and talked but James and May were silently. They may have lost their father a few months ago, it still hurt them and to now be told that their mother was ill, it hurt them even more. The two of them were still young, too young to lose both parents. Madam Pomfrey came forward and shooed away the visitors but May refused to move. "Please, let me stay." She begged the matron. "I don't want to sleep alone tonight." Tears ran down her cheeks.

Madam Pomfrey sighed and nodded slowly. "Behave though." Looking between May and Sirius, raising an eyebrow. But she was shocked when May climbed into bed with her brother, who wrapped his arms around her in comfort.

"She's fine, May. I'm sure she'll be fine." James hugged her tightly. Sirius stepped forward, limping a little and pulled the blanket up and over them. "Thanks, mate." Smiling at Sirius as he climbed into his own bed, facing them. "Get some sleep. Home tomorrow."

May sighed and nodded. "Home." It did not take them long to fall asleep.

* * *

The group of friends relaxed in the train compartment as the train rattled along the line back towards London. May and Sirius sat together by the window, watching the countryside pass them by. "Are you coming back to our house?"

"Yes. I need to sort a few things out before I go to the flat." He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Plus, it would not seem right to not see your mum." She laughed lightly. "Besides, I need to ask her something."

"What's that?" May spoke quietly and slightly nervously. She thought he had guessed her secret.

"To ask your mum if you could stay with me part of the summer. Not all of it but some of it." He smiled softly as he watched the countryside disappear and slowly become buildings, which grew and grew. "Nearly there." May twisted in his arms, turning her face up to face him and kissed him. "What was that for?"

"I felt like it." She giggled softly. "For just being you." Kissing him again before untangling herself from his arms and stood up. "I won't be long. Just going to the bathroom." Walking out of the compartment and in the direction of the bathrooms. She didn't pay attention to who she was passing. A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a compartment. Her shock grew when she saw the person. "Joshua!" She pulled her wrist from his grip. "Get it into your head! I don't want to be with you!"

"I..." He stopped himself and grabbed her wrist again. "I do! I love you May!" He pulled her into his chest. "I'd do anything for you." Pressing his lips forcibly against her lips.

May pushed him away and slapped him hard across the cheek. "Stop it! What has gotten into you?" She tried moving around him but he blocked the way. "Stay away from me!" Pushing him.

"No!" He kissed her again and once again she pushed him away and struck him across the cheek. His anger rose in him. "I will have you!" He grabbed her forearms and forced her downwards onto the compartment seat. "The Dark Lord said I could."

"What?" May gasped. Her eyes went wide as Joshua climbed off her and stood facing the door. "It was you! You were the student I saw turn and fight against us." She scrambled to her feet and stared at him in fear. "I thought it would be a Slytherin, not a Ravenclaw!" she stepped away from him as he turned around to face her. "Why?" She asked.

"I'm an outcast in my family! I'm like your prick of a boyfriend. I was meant to be in Slytherin! The whole of my family have been in Slytherin and I'm the one who has disappointed and shamed my family. Joining the Dark Lord's cause, I have gained some respect with my family." He slowly moved towards her, pulling his wand out. "He wants as many purebloods to join his cause. And what better purebloods than the Potter's?"

"No!" She shook her head. "We'd never join him!"

"I'm afraid, you'll have no choice." Pointing his wand at her and about to hex her but she was quicker.

"Stupefy!" she cried and sending him flying out of the compartment door and hitting the train wall. Students came out to see what was happening. May quickly rushed out of the compartment and ran back towards her previous compartment but James and Sirius were already coming towards her, along with Remus, Peter, Hannah and Lily. "It was Joshua!" Tears ran down her cheeks as she ran into Sirius' arms, as he was the first one to reach her. "Joshua is a Death Eater."

"What?" James growled as he took out his wand and moved forward, only to find Joshua had gone. "What did he want?" He asked once he returned to May.

"Us." She stared at James, tears streaked her cheeks. "The Potter's. He said that Voldemort wants to recruit as many purebloods as he can and that includes us."

"What did you say?" His eyes wide with fear.

"I said no!" She spoke angrily at her brother. "Despite everything, I'm not stupid James!" She pulled herself away from Sirius and returned to the compartment to get her things. Sirius followed her. "I can't believe he thought I would actually consider joining!" Grabbing her bag and jacket. "He is such an idiot."

"He was looking out for you, baby." He grabbed his stuff too. "He thought you had be pressured into saying 'yes'. He was thinking about your safety." He pulled her into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. "Don't be angry with him. He loves you so much May. It would kill him if he lost you." May relaxed in his arms. "He nearly did. When you fell down the Astronomy Tower steps and nearly didn't wake up. James was so close to giving up on life."

"I forgot that." May sighed against his chest as the train slowly pulled into King's Cross Station. "I hate it when you're right." She giggled and he led her out of the compartment.

He moved her away from the direction James was, just in case they would both still be angry at the other. "I think you best write to Dumbledore about Joshua."

"What's the point? He's finished school now." May sighed heavily. "I'll still write to him but I doubt it would do any good. His family will protect him." Shrugging her shoulders. "I actually felt sorry for him. He said he was like you. Sorted into the wrong house. His family were all in Slytherin but he was the only one to be sorted into a completely different house. But he is different to you. He wanted to be in Slytherin."

"Oh right." Sirius said in shock as he led May off the train and to get their trunks. "You should definitely write to Dumbledore. He might find it important."

"Ok." She sighed heavily as she pulled her trunk away from the train as Sirius went to get his own. James came walking towards her. "Hi." She spoke softly. "I'm sorry."

"Me too." James smiled and took her trunk. "Mum and I will meet you and Sirius on the other side." He gave her a one armed hug. "I really am sorry."

"I know." She chuckled lightly and the pair of them parted. May waited for Sirius, who soon returned with a red mark on his cheek. "What in the world happened to you?" Cupping his cheek. "Who the hell did that to you?" Sirius didn't say another word and looked behind him. There was his mother escorting Regulus away from the train and towards the pair of them. "Nasty cow." May sneered. "Why did she do that?"

"Just for being here." He spoke calmly and led May away towards the exit. "She was annoyed that I was actually near her." He laughed loudly. "Plus I retaliated, which she hates." the two laughed as they left the platform, away from Sirius' past family.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - –

"I... I'm sorry my lord. I tried but she is too strong willed." Joshua stuttered as he knelt in front of the intimidating wizard.

"Useless boy! You were told to get her! Not persuade her!" Voldemort snarled down at the cowering young man. "Crucio!" He said quietly and pointed at Joshua, who screamed and twitched violently due to the curse. Voldemort pulled the curse off Joshua. "Now! You will forcibly bring the girl to me and make sure her brother knows. As he will follow her."

"Yes, my lord." Joshua spoke as he stood up and bowed to him. "I will not fail you."

"I hope you do not or it will be the death of you." Voldemort sneered and disapparated away, followed by the rest of the Death Eaters, all except Joshua and his elder brothers.

"Don't fail, boy!" The eldest brother, Carlos, sneered in the same tone as the Dark Lord. "Don't fail this family." He stood in front of the trembling 18year old and raised his hand and backhanded him. "Don't bring any more shame on us." He and the second brother, Marcus disapparated away, leaving Joshua standing alone. It wasn't long before Joshua collapsed to the floor in floods of tears. He was in a tight spot now. The only way to get out of it was to get the Potter's in the hands of the Dark Lord.

* * *

**A/N: Slowly getting there. :D Hope you all like this chapter.**

**Responses from Chapter 27:**

**Roseweasley85: **Thanks for reviewing. :D

**Wolf-lover-127:** I'm glad you are enjoying it. :D

**javalon14:** I'm glad you LOVED it rather than liked it. :D I love lemons but hate writing them. Hee hee! Like I said, Joshua is going to be a pain! Thanks again for reviewing! :D


	27. Chapter 27: Sad But Confident

**Chapter 27: Sad But Confident**

May had written to Dumbledore about Joshua and he had written back telling her and her family not to worry about it. Also he had advised James and May not to leave the house too often. The pair of them grumbled but were silenced by their mother, who agreed with Dumbledore. They didn't mind for the first few days of the summer holiday but as the weather grew nicer and Mrs Potter refused to even let them go into the grounds, it was becoming frustrating for the youngsters.

"Mum! Please!" May begged one morning. "It is getting boring being inside. James and Sirius are of age and they can do magic so we'll be perfectly safe." Her mother stayed silent as she thought about the idea. "Please mum! We'll only be in the garden. We just want to play Quidditch and then we'll come straight back in. Please!" She begged more.

Her mother remained silent for a little longer. "Fine." She nodded. "Only to play Quidditch. I want the three of you back in here for lunch."

"Thanks Mum." May kissed her cheek and rushed out of the kitchen. "James! Sirius! She said yes!" May shouted, as she ran up the stairs, in search of her brother and boyfriend. Elizabeth Potter gave a heavy sigh and sat on the kitchen stool, rubbing her chest. She shook her head and continued with her cooking, with help from Lookie.

The three teenagers enjoyed a few hours of Quidditch before returning into the house. "Mum!" James called, as they walked through the house to the dining room, hoping to see her in there but they only found Lookie, who was laying the table. "Lookie, where is mum?"

"In the kitchen, master James." Lookie squeaked as she continued with her job.

The three youngsters walked to the kitchen and gasped in shock. James ran forward and shouted in fright, "Mum!" Mrs Potter was unconscious on the floor. "Oh Merlin! Mum!" He tried to shake her awake. "Sirius, help me!" He bent down and lifted his Mum half off the floor and Sirius rushed forward and helped him.

"Lookie!" May shouted. The elf appeared immediately. "Help her..." She said pathetically as tears ran down her cheeks. Lookie rushed forward and helped make Mrs Potter comfortable when she was lain on the sofa by James and Sirius. "What do we do?" Tears fell down her cheeks thick and fast.

Sirius bent down and placed his ear above her mouth. "She's breathing, but very shallow. We need to get her to St Mungo's." Looking up at James and May. "I'll apparate her and James, you apparate May." The siblings nodded and Sirius immediately disappeared, along with Mrs Potter. Once he reached St Mungo's, he shouted for help and started telling the Healers what had happened. James and May were soon behind him. The healers took Mrs Potter away and Sirius moved to comfort James and May. "They'll look after her."

After 3 hours of being separated from their mother, James and May were approached by a healer. "Mr Potter, Miss Potter, you're mother is recover but she suffered a severe heart attack." May gasped loudly and grabbed Sirius' hand tighter. "She'll be fine but we'd like her to stay here for the time being as she is very weak."

"Can we see her?" May piped up, tears stained her cheeks.

"You can but you can only stay for an hour. She needs to rest." The healer gave them a smile as May stood up and rushed into the room. There lay her mother asleep and looking very ill.

"Mum?" May gasped as she slowly moved forward. Tears filled her eyes as she moved forward and sat in the chair next to her mother. "Please wake up." She whispered as James and Sirius walked in. Sirius stayed by the door while James sat in the other vacant chair. "What happens if...?" May sniffed as she looked from her mother to her brother. "What happens." She couldn't say it. She was overcome with sobs.

Sirius moved behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. "It will be okay, May." He gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "She'll be fine."

"That's what they said about Dad." She said quietly as she sat back in the chair and watched her mother sleep. "That's what they said last time." James remained silent. "Jamie, what are we going to do?"

"We'll be fine, May." James tried to say reassuringly but his tone of voice wasn't convincing. It was obvious that he was scared. In his mind, he knew that he was of age but in his mind he was still too young to look after himself and his sister. He needed his mother. "No matter what happens."

Sirius bent down and kissed May's cheek. "I'll get us some teas and coffees." Standing up straight and leaving the siblings alone. He walked slowly to fetch them drinks as he wanted to give them time together. They were safe and James was of age and able to use magic outside of school. This was going to be a blow to them both. If Mrs Potter died it would kill the siblings. James didn't want to have the responsibility of being May's carer until she came of age but he knew he would do it if it ever happened. As for May it would kill her to lose her mother, not long after losing her father. He gave a heavy sigh as he waited for the two coffees and one tea. As he walked back to Mrs Potter's room, there were healers running past him. Outside the room, May and James were standing and staring into the room. "What's happened?"

When he spoke, May turned and shook her head slightly. "She had another heart attack. It doesn't look good." Sirius put the drinks down and as soon as they were out of his hands, May rushed to him and into his comforting arms. She sobbed against his chest. He gently rubbed her back and James joined them by placing his hand on May's shoulder. The three of them didn't move as healers rushed in and out of Mrs Potter's room. "Please be all right. Please." May whispered. Healers began leaving the room but they walked away from the three youngsters.

Mrs Potter's healer came out, closing the door behind him and slowly walked towards the trio. "Mr Potter, Miss Potter, Mr Black. Mrs Potter is very ill. We've had to place breathing charms to help her breathe but I'm sorry but I don't think she will last the night."

May broke down in Sirius' arms. He had to hold her up as her legs were unable to hold her up. "Mum..." She sobbed against Sirius' shirt, clutching it tightly in her hands. "Mum..." Even Sirius couldn't hold his legs up any longer and the couple collapsed to the ground in each other's arms. James couldn't handle the news either and he knelt next to them, wrapping his arms around them. The healer watched as the teenagers tried to comfort each other. He couldn't do anything except watch. They had lost their father not too long ago and now their mother was on the verge of leaving them alone.

After a few moments, James whispered in May's ear. "Come on. Let's go and see her." Kissing her cheek and helping her stand up, then holding a hand out to help Sirius up. "Let's all go." The three of them cautiously walked into the room, followed by the Healer. The sight was no different from before. Mrs Potter looked as if she were sleeping, but she looked even more exhausted. "Come on." James tried to speak confidently but his voice was breaking.

May slowly moved forward with James, Sirius stayed near to the door. "Hi Mum." May whispered, as she sat on the bed next to her mother. She reached out and gently held her mother's hand. "Don't go. I need you." The tears fell down her cheeks. She looked over at James, who was sitting opposite her. "Can we stay? I don't want to leave her alone. Not like Dad was." The two of them looked at the Healer, who nodded silently. It was going to be a long hard night, so May kicked off her shoes and lay next to her mother. "Don't go Mum. Please." She sobbed softly.

Mrs Potter slowly grew weaker into the night. The Healer stayed with them. Sirius sat in a chair close to the bed. None of them said anything to the other, they only watched Mrs Potter. She never woke up and when she died in the night, May sobbed in mourning and exhaustion, as she clutched her mother's hand. Sirius had to pull her away from Mrs Potter's hand, to lift her into his arms. He sat in his previous chair with May isn his lap and he wrapped his arms around her. James remained at his mother's side and Sirius continued to comfort May as best as he could. "She's gone." James spoke softly and did not look away from his mother.

* * *

Everything was soon over; the funeral and sorting out what would happen to them both. James decided that they would wait for May to be of age before they decided on anything permanent. He thought about closing Potter manor for good and living in a smaller home but only until May was ready. That would probably be a long time. Once the funeral was over, May retreated to her room and locked the door. She didn't let anybody in, not even Sirius.

"May..." Sirius pleaded to her door, he knocked on the wood twice and carried on pleading with her. "Baby, please. Let me in, if you're not going to come in." Knocking again. "I'll just use magic to unlocking this door, burning this door and even blow it up until you let me in." He leant against the wall next to the door. "Please baby." He slid to the floor. "I'm not going anywhere." A click of the door unlocking reached his ears. He immediately stood up and opened the door, walking inside. He found her sitting on the floor at the foot of her bed. "Oh May..." He sighed and moved to her, sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her to pull her into his arms. "I'm here."

"I know, but I feel so alone again. With Dad gone and now Mum." She whispered sadly. "It's just me and James." She sighed heavily and kept her eyes closed. "We'll be all right. Won't we? Me and James?"

"Of course you will. If anything happens, you've both got me." He kissed the top of her head. "Have you slept at all?"

"No. I can't. My mind is going ten to the dozen." She sighed heavily.

"Come on." He tapped her shoulder. "Just lie on the bed and see if you fall asleep." Kissing her head again. "Come on, baby."

May gave a heavy sigh and stood up. "Fine. You always win." Trying to chuckle but it faltered as she climbed onto the bed. Sirius kicked off his shoes and climbed onto the bed next to her. He lay down first and May lay against his side with her head on his chest. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled and held his arms around her. "Try to sleep. Lookie will make you dinner afterwards. She promised to make you anything you want."

May chuckled again and this time it did not falter. "She's good, she is." She moved into Sirius' side as much as she could and he held her tighter. "Life is so unfair."

"I know. But your mum and your dad would want you to carry on with your life but to remember them." Sirius spoke softly to her and his fingers soothingly ran down her back. "To keep fighting and living for them and through them." May gave a heavy sigh and a slight nod, which he felt on his chest. "So, for now. You need to sleep."

"Fine. Bossy." She whispered softly. "Let me get into my pyjamas first. I hate sleeping in clothes." She laughed and untangled herself from Sirius' arms. He remained lying on her bed as she sat up. She turned back and leant down to kiss her boyfriend on the lips. Once she moved away from his ever tempting lips, she smiled. "Thank you. You're my rock." Kissing him again, before climbing off the bed and going to search for her pyjamas.

"Any time." Sirius smiled, as he sat up and watched her go into the bathroom to dress into her pyjamas. He stood up and undressed down to his boxers. He pulled her purple bed covers back and climbed into bed, waiting for her to come out of the bathroom, where she was brushing her teeth. "Baby?"

"Yeah." She mumbled into her toothbrush and looked into her mirror, where she could see him.

"It maybe a long shot but I was wondering about whether you still wanted to come to the new flat. You don't have to, if you don't want to." Sirius smiled at her reflection, watching her spit into the porcelain bowl.

"No. It's a good idea. Is it decorated?" She asked curiously and wiped her mouth on the towel.

"No, it isn't. And no, it isn't being painted pink." He smirked, as she came back into the bedroom and turning the light off in her bathroom.

"Fine by me. I hate pink." She smiled and climbed into bed on the left hand side. "I thought if me and James came over and helped you decorate, it would take our minds off things. Keep us occupied." She moved into Sirius' side and he automatically wrapped his arms around her as she laid her head on his chest. "Yes, you get to chose everything but I will have a word."

Sirius chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head. "Of course." He gave a small smile. "Sleep my love. You need to sleep." It didn't take her long and she fell asleep in his arms. Sirius, on the other, was wide awake. This girl in his arms was hurting on the inside but thankfully, she wasn't hiding it like she had with her father's death. It was obvious to everyone that May was close to her father more than her mother but she loved them both the same. Time would only tell. She was growing up and seeing the hardships of life too early in her life. No girl should have to experience the loss of her parents before they were old enough. But he was going to be there for her. No matter what happened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - -

Joshua had been told by Regulus Black that Sirius had found his own flat in London. If he knew Sirius, he would bring May to his new flat. He still didn't want to do his mission, especially since it was not what he wanted and that the Potters' had just lost their mother. It was cruel but he had to do it in order to survive. Once he had given the Potters' to the Dark Lord, they would leave him alone and he would be able to live in peace. He hoped. He found out the exact place, where Sirius was living in Diagon Alley and continued to watch the place. For days he returned to the flat, but he never saw anyone go into the flat or leave the flat. But he remained there, as it was the only place where he felt safe. He was away from the Dark Lord and he was away from his brothers.

He looked at his watch and saw it was getting late. Since he was staying at the Leaky Cauldron, he didn't have far to walk from Sirius' flat. Looking up at the flat, which was in darkness, he left in the direction of the Leaky Cauldron. Under his robes, he kept his hand tight around his wand. He felt like he was being followed but he knew that he wasn't really being followed. He was just being paranoid. But he was wrong as he slipped into his rented room at the Leaky Cauldron, he found someone in there that he didn't expect. "What are you doing here?"

"I can help you." The person spoke to him. "I can get you into the Potters' house." Joshua kept up his appearance of being loyal to the Dark Lord and listened to the person's plans.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - -

Both May and James were recovering gradually from the shock of their mother's death. James had constant meetings about the custody of May. Which everybody thought was ridiculous, as she would be returning to school in September and her 17th birthday is in January but all the talks were necessary. Professor Dumbledore helped James secure May's custody. "Thank you Professor." James said one evening,when they had invited Dumbledore to dinner. "You have been a great help ever since Dad died."

"I have known the two of you for too long and your parents even longer." He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "You will always have me at your side." He smiled as he drank his glass of water. "I am only an owl away." He stood up. "Thank you for a splendid dinner."

The whole table stood up when their Professor stood up. "It was a pleasure having you Professor." May smiled at the headmaster. "Thank you for everything." James lead them to the front door; Professor Dumbledore behind James and Sirius and May following Dumbledore. "Have a safe journey."

"Thank you Miss Potter. Like I said, I am only an owl away." He gave them all a smile. "I still suggest you remain in the safety of the manor grounds." He looked out at the darkening sky. "Especially you, Miss Potter. If Joshua has an obsession to capture you, I'd remain cautious and not leave your brother's side or Mr Black's side."

"Yes, Professor." She grumbled but remained polite. "Goodnight, Professor."

"Goodnight all." He waved and walked to the edge of the ground's wards and disapparated away.

"Dumbledore is right, May. We can't leave you alone for a moment, when in public. Especially since you are not of age and cannot use magic outside of Hogwarts." James spoke sternly, as the three of them walked to the sitting room and sat in front of the fire.

"I know." May grumbled as she sat on the sofa with Sirius. "I suppose that decorating your flat will have to wait until another time." She looked at Sirius.

"Not really. Dumbledore said that you should not be alone. He didn't say you had to stay here. If you stay at mine, you won't be alone. I will be there and James too." Sirius smiled a little and ran a hand through his hair as he leant back against the sofa.

"I don't see why not." James said whilst nodding his head. "Gives us something to do and we can get our school supplies at the same time." He smiled as he relaxed in his chair. "But we would have to come back here." He gave a sad smile as he looked around the room. "What do you think we should do? With the house, I mean."

May looked around the room. "Why don't we stay here until I have finished school and then close it up? I'm moving in with Sirius once I've finished school, so you could stay here or move somewhere smaller." Trying to smile confidently, but it was impossible. She was still in pain from her mother's death but the pain was becoming smaller and smaller inside her. "It's up to you."

"I'll wait and see." James spoke softly. "I'll wait until you have finished school and then we'll discuss it as a family." He stood up. "Goodnight you two." He walked over to May and kissed her on the top of her head. He looked over at Sirius, who was pouting towards him. "You can get lost if you think I'm giving you a kiss. I hate to say it but that job is for my baby sister."

"James." May glared at him. "You are a git." Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear and stood up. "I'm going to bed also." She smacked James' arm, who playfully and jokingly winced. May ignored her brother and bent down to kiss Sirius. "There's your kiss." She smiled a little. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight beautiful." He smiled at her, watching her as she walked out of the room. "Before you ask. She wanted to be alone tonight. She didn't want me hogging the bed covers any more."

James laughed with him. "Fair enough." The pair of them left the room. James waved his wand and extinguished the lights in the room. It was going to be a long summer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - – -

**A/N: I'm currently thinking about re-writing chapters one and two but not at the moment. Also looking for a beta in grammar. Any offers?**

**Responses from chapter 26:**

**javalon14:** Joshua is slightly like Draco in the fact that he doesn't want to do the mission set out for him. I don't really like writing sex scenes as I find it difficult to put into words. There won't be very many from now on but there will be some. :D

**Olivia:** Thank you. :D


	28. Chapter 28: Growing Up Is Vital

**Chapter 28: Growing Up Is Vital**

When May went to bed that night, she curled into a ball and sobbed her heart out. Everything was going wrong to herself and to those around her. This was a time that she needed her mother. She needed a female to speak to. She loved James and she loved Sirius but she needed someone, who would actually listen. "Hannah." She sighed heavily and sat up. Glancing up at her clock, it was 1 in the morning. Hannah wouldn't mind. She was probably awake and writing to Remus. May wiped her eyes and approached her desk.

The moon shone through her window as she sat down. She pulled out a piece of parchment from the desk drawer. Last time she saw Hannah was in school. Hannah was away in America when May's mother died and could not come back for the funeral. Lily had come to the funeral but she had left immediately afterwards due to a holiday, which she could not get out of. May gave a heavy sigh and leaned back against her chair, twirling her quill between her fingers. Finally she began to write:

_Hey Hannah. I needed to write to you. I just needed to tell somebody everything. I can't James and I can't talk to Sirius. I only have you and Lily. To tell you the truth, I'm scared. I have never felt so alone in my life. With mum now gone, I don't know what to do. James and I are going to Sirius' flat soon to help him decorate but there is something I need to tell him. Lily knows. I had a pregnancy scare a few months after dad died. I haven't had the courage to tell him. Should I tell him? We've got a good thing going and I don't want to ruin it by telling him this secret._

May stopped writing and sighed heavily. For months she had thought about telling Sirius about the pregnancy scare. Over and over in her mind, she played out situations to what could happen if she told Sirius. They mainly ended with Sirius breaking up with her or she breaking up with Sirius. It was going to be a bad idea but she needed to tell him. She continued writing.

_I will have to tell him but I need your help. What shall I say to him? I think I will just blurt it out. I hope to see you over the summer. Let me know when you are in Diagon Alley. James said you are welcome to come and stay with us during the last week of the summer. Write back soon. I just need a friend right now. All my love, May. Xxx_

She folded the letter and sealed it, quickly writing Hannah's name and address on the front. Her attention turned to her owl, who was asleep with her head in her wing. May chuckled and shook her head. The delivery of her letter would have to wait until morning. Now she was really wide awake. The whole house was asleep except for her. She gave a frustrated sigh as she stood up and walked to her bedroom window. The grounds were dark and she could see the trees which lined the walkway to the gates. The grounds looked eerie at night.

A thought came to her. She put on a pair of warm trousers and a large jumper, along with her quidditch boots. Quietly, she left her room and walked through the house, down the stairs and made her way outside and into the grounds. It was cold but not freezing. She had her hair tied in a long ponytail and it fell down her back. She reached the large lake, which was situated at the western part of the grounds. She gave a soft sigh and sat a few feet from the edge of the lake. Now she could think. Being inside suffocated her thoughts, outside they were free.

* * *

"Sirius, could you go and wake up May? Tell her breakfast is ready." James sat at the table as Lookie laid out the large breakfast.

"Sure." Sirius nodded, taking a piece of toast and eating it along the way to May's bedroom. He found her door wide open. "Baby?" Walking in, thinking she was in the bathroom. "May?" Her bathroom door was open and the room empty. "May?" He turned around and left the room, rushing down the stairs. "James!"

"What?" James rushed out of the kitchen, followed by Lookie. "What's wrong?"

"She's not in her room." Sirius spoke in a panic.

"She's got to be here somewhere." James placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "No one can get into the house." He looked down at the family house elf. "Lookie, look everywhere where she could be. Sirius and I will go into the grounds."

"Yes Master James." Lookie bowed and disappeared with a pop.

"How are we going to find her in the grounds? They are rather large." Sirius asked as the two moved out of the main door.

"You go one way and I go the other way." James smirked. "We'll cover more ground. If you find her, take her back to the house and give me a signal." They nodded and ran off in different directions, once they were in grounds they both transformed into the animagi forms.

James was larger and could cover more ground but Sirius had the better sense of smell. He put his nose to the ground and immediately picked up May's scent. She was close by, he could tell. He ran towards the lake, where her scent of lemons and fresh air led to. He could see her, lying on the ground. He transformed back. "Oh Merlin, no." He gasped and ran towards her, lifting her up. "May." Thinking the absolute worse.

She jerked awake and pushed him away. "Bloody hell! Scare me much?" She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Oh Merlin!" Her hand moved to her mouth. "Have I been out here all night?"

"What?" Sirius frowned and they both stood up together. "You've been here all night?"

May gave a yawn. "Yeah. Came out about half 1." Wrapping her arm around his waist as they stood, looking out at the lake. "I must have fallen asleep after a while." Laughing softly. "Have I caused a frenzy?"

"Just a bit." He kissed the side of her head. "Come on." He lead her back around the house and back inside. "Just need to signal James." Going back outside, raising his wand in the air and released green sparks from the tip. "We thought the worst." Speaking as he came back inside and draped his arm over her shoulder, leading her into the kitchen. "Lookie." He called. "We've found Miss Potter."

Lookie appeared in the kitchen with a pop. "Oh thank goodness." She smiled broadly, her ears straightening with joy. "We was worried for Miss Potter." She moved through the kitchen and continued with breakfast.

James rushed in and immediately ran to May, hugging her tightly. "For the love of Merlin! Don't ever do that again. Where the hell were you?"

"I went for a walk last night and fell asleep by the lake. I'm sorry, Jamie. I needed to think last night." May rambled on and James listened carefully. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Still holding her tightly. "Just glad you're ok." Stepping back from her. "Don't do it again." James kissed her cheek and allowed her to get her breakfast. "You know what we're like at the moment with you. We can't afford to lose you. We love you too much."

"Thank you." May smiled coyly as she sat on the breakfast stool. "It won't happen again. If I can't sleep, I'll just go into Sirius' room instead." Smirking as she sipped her hot cup of tea.

"I'd rather you go onto the roof." James grumbled as he sat opposite his sister and Sirius say next to May.

May laughed. "Are Remus and Peter coming over for the summer?"

"Peter yes. He'll be here for the last week but Remus can't because of the full moon on the 28th." James sighed heavily. "Wish we could be there for him." They smiled slightly. "So, Pads, when do you want us to come and destroy your flat?"

Sirius put his hand on May's knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Not yet. Got a few more things to sort out here. Plus I think it will be good for you two to stay here for a bit." He gave them both a smile. "You both need it." Squeezing May's knee again and the three of them continued with their breakfast.

- - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - – - -

The week went by rather quick. The three of them packed up the things in Sirius' room. He had his school trunk, which was going to stay at the manor, but there were 4 boxes filled with clothes, shoes, books and many other things that he wouldn't need for school. He was going to be coming back to the manor before school. "Right." Sirius said as he looked around his old room, which only had furniture in the room. "Wow. Feels strange."

May walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around him from behind. "Same here." She chuckled and kissed his shoulder blade. "Not going to be the same without you down the hall." Sighing heavily. "Doesn't seem right."

"I know." Sirius chuckled, resting his hands on her hands. "Come on." Tapping her hands. "Let's go." May let go to allow Sirius to turn around and wrap his arms around her. "Glad you're coming."

"Me too." She smiled and kissed him gently. "I need this distraction." Pulling away from him. "Come on. We've got to catch the Knight Bus. You have too many things to floo."

"There is something called the shrinking charm." Sirius kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm rather good at charms."

"I've noticed. You charmed me." She giggled.

"Bad joke." James spoke from behind them. "Boxes all shrunk and in May's bag." May rolled her eyes as James handed her bag. She promptly looked in her handbag and there were four small boxes and three small bags. "See. Told you." James smirked as she closed her bag. "Come on. Let's go." Walking away from Sirius' room.

May started to follow but Sirius stayed where he was. "Sirius?" She asked him but he stood still looking into his old room. "You coming?"

"I'll be five minutes." He smiled at her and walked into his room. May left him to go through his memories. Sirius walked into the middle of the room, which was strangely tidy and eerily empty. There were a lot of memories in the house and he didn't want to leave them behind. But moving into his own place was part of growing up. He moved to the window and looked out into the garden, smiling slightly as he remembered the years playing quidditch with James and May every summer. He walked away from the window silently and out of the room but not without looking inside one last time and closing the door. "Ready." He said as he joined James and May by the dining room fireplace.

May smiled softly at him. "Okay." Reaching out to the pot of floo powder to take it off the mantle piece. "We going straight to yours?" She held out the pot to him.

Sirius shook his head. "Nah. Let's go straight to the Leaky Cauldron and have some dinner."

"Okay. You're buying." James joked.

Sirius took a handful of powder. "Diagon Alley!" He shouted and disappeared into the green flames. Soon the three of them were in Diagon Alley, after a small dinner, making their way to Sirius' apartment, which was situated a little away from the shops but it wasn't a far walk from the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius unlocked and opened the door. "Welcome." Walking down the narrow hallway and into the sitting room. "It's not much."

"It's cool." James grinned. "Good to have your own place." He wriggled his eyebrows. "Party."

"Not yet." May spoke sternly. "Need to decorate." She moved towards the sofa. "Possible new furniture." She laughed. "And to unpack." Opening her handbag and taking out the four boxes, putting them on the floor as Sirius and James enlarged them. "Our things can be last." Putting her bag on a chair. "When do you want to start painting?"

"We can go and get the paint tomorrow to start tomorrow." Sirius grinned as he wrapped his arm around May's shoulder. "Leave the unpacking until the decorating is completely done." Kissing the top of May's head. "Right now. I just want to spend the evening with my best friend and my girlfriend."

May chuckled and wrapped her arm behind Sirius' back. "Sounds like a good idea." For the evening the three of them shared a bottle of firewhisky and talked about the boys' upcoming last year at Hogwarts. Something the three of them were dreading but the boys were looking forward to going out into the real world.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - – - - - – -

**A/N: Slowly but surely this story is getting somewhere. Reaching the Marauders' last year at Hogwarts. So I hope you all liked this chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers, alerters and to people who do read this story. A reminder, this story has anonymous reviews allowed. So anybody can review. :D**

**Responses from Chapter 27:**

**javalon14:** I can't say who was in the Leaky Cauldron but it is a little bit obvious. Lol. I know it was mean killing off Mr and Mrs Potter but I wanted James and May to have that sense of responsibility at a young age. I haven't really put an age on their parents but they were quite old. I'm only just now learning to speak French as I'm applying for a job in Disneyland Paris so I wouldn't really be a great help. Lol. My only problem with my chapters is my grammar. I'm all right but when I'm writing, I don't pay attention.

**PrincessK16:** ahhhh! You'll have to wait and see what happens with Joshua. Can't say anything right now but it will happen soon. As for staying with official HP, there will be a sequel to this story which will take place during the Second Wizarding War. It will stay with the story but with May, you'll have to wait and see.

**TWHATT18: **I hope this chapter has done May's mourning justice and how you think it should go. I had May be worse affected with her father's death as she was closer with her father than her mother. Sirius is always worrying about her. Lol. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter.


	29. Chapter 29: I Have Never

**Chapter 29: I Have Never**

**Warning: Suggestive sexual situation and nudity. (Not very detailed) And drinking.**

His first night in his new flat was strange, but he had May and James there. He and May slept in the master bedroom and James slept in the only spare bedroom. Sirius woke with a warm hand on his bare chest and a steady breath. He smiled as he looked down at a sleeping May. They drank quite a bit last night but not enough for a hangover. Slowly, he untangled himself from her arms. He was going to surprise her, and James, with breakfast. "Hey..." A sleepy voice came from behind him. "Where you going?" May slowly sat up.

Sirius sat next to her. "Go back to sleep. I'm going to get us some breakfast." Kissing the side of her head. "Go on. Go back to sleep. I won't be long." Kissing her lips softly. May lay back down and was soon asleep. Sirius kissed her sleeping lips and climbed off the bed and got dressed. He looked back at May, who was fast asleep again. He gave a smile, silently left the bedroom and finally the flat. Since there was no food in his flat, he had to go out and buy some. Only place he could think of was the Leaky Cauldron. Tom was generous and gave him three cooked breakfasts and some cold dinners, that all Sirius had to do was heat up.

The breakfasts were in a box and he carried that under one arm. The dinners were in plastic tubs and in a bag. Once he was back in his flat, only James was awake. "Morning Padfoot. Spoiling me today?"

Sirius laughed and unpacked breakfast. "I always do." Handing James his breakfast. "Silly question coming up; is May awake?"

The pair of them looked at each other and then their watches. "No." They said simultaneously. "Too early."

"No it isn't. I smell food and hopefully, tea." May spoke quietly as she walked in, wearing her pyjamas which consisted on a Gryffindor Quidditch shirt and a pair of Sirius' boxers.

"Do you own your own pyjamas?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I probably do but I haven't seen them in a while." May spoke as she reached for her breakfast and sat down on one of the sofas. She crossed her legs and began eating the cooked breakfast. "You get this from Tom?"

"Of course." Sirius chuckled as he sat next to her and James sat in a nearby chair. The three ate their breakfast in silence. Once over, they began with sorting which furniture Sirius wanted to keep and what he didn't want to keep.

It took them all week to finally finish the entire flat. Once it was painted, cleaned and had all the furniture, the three collapsed in a messy heap on the kitchen floor, which was the last room to be finished. "Thank Merlin!" Sirius sighed heavily. "I don't want to see another paintbrush again. Ever." The three laughed weakly. "I have an idea. I say we should have a party. Low key, obviously. Get Moony over before the Full Moon. Not sure if Wormtail will be able to come but May, you could invite Hannah and Lily."

May smiled slightly. "I like the idea. I'll write to them today. When shall we have it?"

Sirius looked at James for a moment. "Saturday? Saturday seems a good day and gives us enough time to get food and drinks together." Pulling himself up off the floor and stood up straight. "Come on, you two." Holding his hand out to May, which she took, and he pulled her up.

James stood up too. "Do you know what? I'm going to go back to the house until Saturday. I still have a few things to sort out there. Plus you two could do with some time alone."

May frowned and walked up to him, placing her hand on his forehead. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

James laughed and pushed her hand off his forehead. "Ha ha(!). Very funny(!)." He said sarcastically. "Just have some time together. Go for a meal in muggle London or something like that." He pulled May into a one armed hug. "Right. I'll just get my things." Leaving the kitchen to the spare room. He soon returned with his bag of things. "I'm just an owl away." Hugging May, kissing the top of her head and then reached out his hand and Sirius shook his hand. "See you Saturday." He left the flat and left the two of them alone.

* * *

Joshua met up with his contact in his Leaky Cauldron again. "Potter has left the flat with his bag so I am guessing he won't be going back there."

"Of course not." The person smirked as he looked out of the window. "You'll get her. Be patient."

Joshua nodded uncertainly. "Of course. Wouldn't it have been easier to have taken James Potter first? May would do anything for her big brother to be safe."

"That's the thing about that family. They'll do anything for their family but James and Sirius will do anything to keep May safe." The traitor sneered and turned to face Joshua. "Don't fail and don't let them know that I am helping you. Got it?"

Joshua sighed heavily. He had no other choice. "Understand." Nodding slowly and sat on his bed. "It will be done soon."

* * *

Sirius became used to living together in such a small space especially sharing with May. He made the effort to make her feel at home by allowing her to keep some of her things in the flat, until she was going to move in with him permanently. "Hello." He whispered in her ear, as he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, as she did the washing up. "I am going to go out and get a few things for tomorrow's party. Will you be all right?" Leaning his chin on her shoulder.

"I'll be fine." May chuckled, turning her head to face him and kissed him gently. "Go!" She ordered him, throwing soap bubbles at him.

"You will pay for that when I get back." Playfully glaring at her. He reached for his wand. "I won't be long." He kissed her lips sweetly and left the flat.

May returned to her washing up. She giggled to herself when she thought that she felt grown up. Here she was, doing chores like washing up and cooking. Once she had finished washing the dishes, drying them and putting them away, Sirius still hadn't come back from the shops. Of course she worried. She always worried about Sirius. "Where are you?" She spoke to herself and walked to the window, looking down onto the street. She could see a figure standing on the other side of the street but she could tell it wasn't Sirius. She moved away from the window and started lighting the fire.

"May!" He shouted as he rushed inside. May stood up straight from the fire, which she had been lighting. "Are you okay?" Rushing straight over to her.

"Why? What's the matter?" The two met in the middle in a tight hug. She pulled back from him. "Sirius?"

"I saw Joshua outside, he was leaving the building. I thought he got to you." He hugged her again, kissing her everywhere he could reach. "I can never lose you."

May realised the danger and Sirius' reason for worrying. In return, she wrapped her arms tight around him. "You'll never lose me. I can promise you that." Her arms tight around him, her forehead resting on his shoulder. "I promise baby. I promise." Lifting her head up and met his lips with her own. "You will never lose me." She whispered softly, her breath brushing against his lips.

"Good." He whispered, and licked his lips, before pressing his lips against her own. The sense of nearly losing her was being shown in his kiss. He kissed her with full passion and his arms tight around her. He slowly moved her backwards, when the back of her knees hit their sofa, he stopped her from falling. Sirius broke the kiss and pulled her black strap top off her body. He then slowly lowered them both to the sofa. It wasn't long before they were pulling each other's clothes off and laying on the sofa, their naked bodies pressed together.

The two of them lay on the sofa, naked and tangled together. Sirius' fingers gently ran up and down her bare back and her own fingers drew soft circles on his chest. "What happened? After you saw Joshua coming out of the building?"

"You don't want to know." He kissed the top of her head.

"Sirius." May said sternly.

Sirius gave a heavy sigh. "I stunned first and then kicked the shit out of him."

"Sirius!" May exclaimed and sat up, her hands pressing against his chest.

"I thought he got to you!" Sirius wrapped his fingers around her wrists. "I would have killed him, if I came back here to find you gone."

May looked down at him, with a small smile. She lowered back down onto his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't think of it like that." She sighed heavily. "Come on. Let's get dressed and go to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner."

Sirius shook his head and his grin slowly grew. "I'd rather stay right here and like this." The tips of his fingers ran down her back, making her giggle softly. Her warm breath brushing against his chest. "Much more fun as well." May laughed loudly as he held her tightly and sat them up quickly. His fingers continued to run up and down her back. For the rest of the evening, they stayed in the living room, and making love as much as they could. By the time night had drawn in, they were sleeping on the rug in front of the fire with a blanker covering them from the waist down.

* * *

"I told you to wait!" The imposter shouted angrily at Joshua. "I told you to wait until Saturday!"

"I saw Black leave and took it as a good opportunity but I couldn't find the door." Joshua was beginning to panic. He knew the Dark Lord would not be pleased with his efforts and lack of being able to capture the Potter girl. He sat on the edge of his bed in the Leaky Cauldron, his arms wrapped around his chest. "Bloody git! He's broken one of my ribs." He groaned in pain as he lay down.

"Wait until Saturday and you will definitely get to the blood traitors." The person sneered and made his way to the door.

"What will you tell the Dark Lord?" Joshua asked. He knew this person was close to the Dark Lord, due to the fact that the person could get close to the Potters and most of all Dumbledore. "Will you tell him what Black has done because of what I did?"

The person stopped and shook his head. "I will only tell him you have failed after Saturday." Joshua nodded slowly and watched the man leave his room. Now, he was very afraid. It was very dangerous for him to be anywhere near here. He had to go. Run as fast as he can and go into hiding. Knowing his bad luck, he would be caught and be tortured or even killed. He had to chance it. He packed his bags, shrunk them to put them in his pockets and left the key in the room. Silently, he left the room and the pub. Moving into muggle London as quickly as possible.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saturday had arrived and Sirius and May were tidying the flat. James had arrived at lunch with a lot of alcohol. Sirius had told James about the Joshua incident and James reacted the same way as Sirius; with a lot of anger. James finally calmed down and helped May with making the food, while Sirius had gone out to get more alcohol and cigarettes.

"Since when did he start smoking?" May asked James as they made sandwiches together.

"Halfway through last year." James said as he cut a sandwich in half, placing it on a plate. "Did you get your O.W.L. Results?"

May nodded and grinned. She rushed into the sitting room, picking up a letter from a side table and returning to the kitchen. "You ready?" James nodded slightly and grinned. May leant her back against the counter. "Astronomy: Exceeds Expectations. Care of Magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations. Charms: Outstanding. Defence Against the Dark Arts: Outstanding. Divination: Acceptable. Herbology: Outstanding. History of Magic: Outstanding. Potions: Outstanding. And Transfiguration: Outstanding." When she announced her results to her brother, she spoke with pride.

"Oh wow!" James exclaimed, putting the butter knife down and hugging her. "Well done! That is brilliant results. Mum and Dad would be so proud."

May smiled widely. "Thank you." She stepped away from him. "I couldn't believe it when I read them. Especially with Potions. I will have to buy Lily a big present to say 'thank you.' And no. I am not offering you as a present."

"Wasn't going to say that." He grinned and returned to making the last of the sandwiches. "I have a bit of news myself. But you can't tell Sirius nor Remus, and most definitely not Lily."

"Go on." May grinned.

James put his hand into his jeans pockets and pulled something out in his fist. "This." He opened his hand out to May and there lay a badge. "Dumbledore made me Head Boy." He grinned at his sister, who was looking at him in shock. "I have the letter in my bag, if you don't believe me."

May reached out and took the badge from his outstretched hand. She examined it carefully. "Bloody hell! Dumbledore has gone mad!" Looking at the badge in shock. "Well done!" She gave him the badge back and hugged him tightly. "I bet you five Galleons that Lily is Head Girl."

"I'm not betting against it as it is mostly likely true." James laughed as he finished making the last sandwich. They set the food out in the kitchen and brought the alcohol and cups into the sitting room, placing them on the long table by the window. "Don't drink too much tonight."

"Jamie. You are my guardian. You are meant to be saying I shouldn't be drinking at all." She laughed lightly as the pair of them sat on the sofa. "Glad you're letting me."

"Don't want to spoil your fun." James laughed. "I just can't believe that it will be my last year in Hogwarts. Will just feel very strange."

"I know. It will odd not to have you there, when you leave." She chuckled softly and leaned back on the sofa. "All of you. Hannah and I will have to cope on our own." The two laughed when the door opened and soon Sirius, accompanied by Peter came into the room. "Hello, you two." She stood up and helped them with the bags. "You staying tonight, Pete?"

"Yeah I am. Don't think I'd survive apparating home." He grinned as he handed May one of the bags of alcohol. "Got as much as we could."

"Thanks, Pete." She smiled at the youngest Marauder. She placed the bag on the table and turned to face Sirius, who was standing by the door. "Sirius? Can I speak to you in the bedroom?"

James and Peter whooped when Sirius nodded. "Don't do anything."

"We won't." May grinned and thumped James' arm, as she passed him. She and Sirius walked into their bedroom and May closed the door behind her. "Why didn't you tell me that you had started smoking?"

"I don't know. It just happened. You're not mad, are you?" He stood with his hands in his jacket pockets. "Last year was a little stressful because of the amount of work with the N.E.. I will stop if you want me to but it's just helps me."

May bit her lower lip and nodded. "You can keep smoking. I'm not going to force you to do something, you don't want to."

He took off his leather jacket and threw it on the bed. "Good because then I would have started doing it secretly." Laughing lightly as she slowly moved towards him. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Pushing his chest and making him sit on the bed. He looked up at her and she looked down at him. Their eyes locked together as May moved to straddle his lap. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

Sirius laughed softly. "Of course not." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against him. "I wouldn't dare." Leaning forward and kissing the base of her neck. "I love you in these clothes." His fingers caressing her strap top and moving to her cropped jeans. He pressed his lips further up her throat.

"Sirius!" James burst into the room. "May! Get off him!" He rolled his hazel eyes. "Remus and Hannah are here."

May climbed off Sirius' lap. "Brilliant! Female company." Rushing out of the room and the flat was filled with delighted squeals from May and Hannah's reunion.

James and Sirius shook their heads and joined everyone in the sitting room. "Is Lily still coming?"

"Yes." Remus answered. "Going to meet her in half and hour at the Leaky Cauldron." He reached for his cup of hot chocolate and took a sip. With the full moon so close, he would drink or eat chocolate to keep his endorphins up. He was drinking tonight but he was going to be one of the sensible ones and not drink too much.

Half an hour later, they were all there. As soon as Lily entered the flat, she announced proudly and rather excitedly that she was the new Head Girl. She had expected Remus to say he was Head Boy but he didn't say anything. James sat there in silence with a smile and congratulated Lily along with the rest. He wanted her and the others to find out he was Head Boy when they start their journey to Hogswarts.

They began drinking as soon as Lily arrived. There was an assortment of muggle alcohol and wizarding alcohol. Once the alcohol began to flow, the drinking games began. They sat in a U-shape in front of the fire, which was not lit. Hannah taught them "I have never." Which was a game where it always ending up confessing things that you wouldn't normally admit with words. "I'll go first." Hannah spoke confidently, holding her glass of rum and coca cola. "I have never been a prefect. So Lily, Remus and May have to drink a bit of their drink." Each of them took a mouthful of their alcoholic drinks. "You're not allowed to say something you have done. Do you get the idea?" There were choruses of 'yes' and nods. "We'll go around the group." She looked at James evilly. "James?"

"All right." He sat up straight. "I have never had a monthly problem." Everyone laughed, including Remus. May, Lily, Hannah and Remus all took a mouthful of their drinks. "Lily."

"I have never had a detention." Everyone except Lily drank. "Wow! I feel left out." She laughed.

May sat up straight. "I have never gone into Hogsmeade on a non-Hogsmeade day." She grinned as all four of the Marauders drank.

"I have never gotten my Head badge." Sirius grinned at Lily but his grin fell when James drank.

"Surprise." James said feebly. "I was going to tell you on the train but Pads caught me out." He looked down at his drink as he felt slightly embarrassed with everyone just staring at him in shock. "So, I'm Head Boy in September."

Lily chuckled lightly. "Well, I suppose we'll have to get along now." Giving him a small and shy smile. "Forget about that now. Let's get on with tonight." Holding up her drink at Remus.

"Okay. I have never been caught making out with someone in the school grounds." REmus chuckled, as Sirius, May and Lily drank. "I know about the lovebirds but I am not going to ask about Lily." He laughed as she turned bright red.

Peter sat up straight and thought hard. "I have never snogged a Marauder." May, Lily and Hannah drank a bit of their drinks. As they continued going around the group, the 'I have nevers' got dirtier and ruder. "I have never had sex." Peter slurred.

Everyone, accept Peter, Lily and Hannah, drank. Everyone laughed loudly as James playfully glared at Sirius. "My go!" She shouted gleefully, nearly spilling her drink into James' lap. "I have never cheated on my partner." The whole room went silent as Sirius took a shot of firewhisky. "Oh shit! Sorry." Looking over at May, who was smiling broadly and soon began laughing. Everyone joined in.

"Don't worry about it." May slurred, sitting between Sirius' leg and leaning against his chest. "It's over and done with." Looking up at Sirius, who was smiling slightly. "Come on. James is next!"

"Okay. I have never bought my own place." He grinned at Sirius, who playfully glared at him as he took a shot of firewhisky.

Lily was the worst affected and was actually leaning against James' side. "I have never snogged a Gryffindor." Everyone laughed at this statement as Lily drank, as well as Sirius, James, May, Remus and Hannah.

"Lily! You've got to drink again!" The majority of them shouted at her, making her drink another shot of muggle vodka.

"I have never had a threesome." May laughed at the ridiculous situation but nobody drank. "Ah shit!" Drinking a shot since nobody drank.

"I can dream." Sirius sighed. "Oof!" He groaned when May elbowed him in the stomach. "Sorry." Laughing lightly and kissing the top of her head. "I have never fallen off a broom."

James drank while giving Sirius a rude gesture. "Thanks Pads(!)."

"I have never had sex in the shower." Remus slurred slightly.

Both Sirius and May took a drink. "I'm not going to ask and I don't want to know." James announced and closed his eyes. Peter was about to speak but he sprung up and ran to the bathroom. "That's Peter out." They all laughed. "Shall we carry on or stop?"

"I think we should stop." May said with a giggle. The alcohol definitely affecting her. "I'll go check on Peter." Trying to stand up but her legs wouldn't carry her. "I'll just stay here."

"I'll go." Remus laughed and stood up with ease, leaving the room.

Lily was able to stand and was already at the table, pouring herself another drink. Which empty the bottle of vodka, she had been drinking. "How about... Spin the bottle?"

"Hell no! I'm not going to kiss my brother!" May shouted at Lily.

"That can be one of the rules." Lily said as she brought her drink and the empty bottle to the floor.

Remus returned to the room without Peter. "Peter's finished. I've put him in the spare room."

"All right." Sirius nodded. "Up for spin the bottle?"

"Okay." He said uncertainly and sat in his previous position. Spin the bottle was absolutely funnier than playing 'I have never'. When a boy spun the bottle and it landed on another boy, they refused to kiss one another. But when a girl spun the bottle and it landed on a girl, the boys encouraged it. The whole were slowly becoming worse for ware and the alcohol was nearly all gone.

"I think I'm going to go to bed." May announced, trying to stand up but Sirius had to help her up. "And no." She looked down at Sirius. "You're not coming. The girls get the big bed." She grinned widely. "No ideas either."

Lily and Hannah laughed as they, too, stood up. "If you don't want to be hexed into next week, I suggest you stay away from the bedroom." The three of them stumbled out of the living room and into the bedroom. It was a good night for everybody.

- - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: The drinking games are what my University nights are like. :D**

**Responses from chapter 28:**

**TWHATT18: **Glad you loved it. :D

**javalon14: **I love the trio together but you are right, Sirius and May need some time on their own. Hope you like this chapter. :D

**PrincessK16: **I love making Sirius panic about May. Shows his affection and love for her. Thank you. :D


	30. Chapter 30: It's Not My Fault

**Chapter 30: It's Not My Fault**

**Warning: Swearing.**

"Oh for love of Merlin." May groaned when she woke up, slowly sitting up. "I hate alcohol." Holding her head. She looked next to her, where Lily and Hannah were fast asleep. May slowly climbed out of bed, trying not to disturb them. She groaned as she stretched out, groaning quietly as she walked towards the door, moving into the kitchen. In the sitting room, there was only Sirius awake with a cup of coffee between his hands. "Please tell me you have a slight hangover."

"Sorry." He chuckled. "Didn't think you'd be up this early." May sat next to him and Sirius wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into her side. "You are not used to this." Kissing her hair softly. "Do you want some tea?"

"You said the magic words." She groaned and moved away from him, to allow him to stand up. "Alcohol is evil!" Burying her face in her hands and groaned. She collapsed back onto the sofa. "I did need last night."

Sirius laughed as he walked back into the living room with her cup of tea in his hands. "Up you get. I have caffeine."

May sat up straight and took the drink from Sirius. "Thank you." Sirius sat next to her with his own refreshed cup of coffee. When May sipped the drink, she gave a satisfied sigh. "Much better." She held her cup carefully and sat back into Sirius' side. "I am not drinking for a long time."

Sirius laughed softly and sipped his coffee. "I doubt that will happen."

"Why is that?" She spoke quietly and returned to sipping her tea.

"It is my last year and I intend on having a very big celebration at the end of the year." He chuckled and took a bigger gulp of his coffee. "Especially my birthday, Christmas, New Year's, your birthday and end of exams." They both laughed as James walked into the sitting room. "Morning Prongs. There's fresh coffee in the kitchen." James just grunted and walked into the kitchen. "He's worse than you." Sirius whispered in May's ear.

May chuckled and sipped her tea. "I can see that." She then downed the rest of her tea, the heat of the liquid, slightly burning her throat. "Do you think we could go into Diagon Alley today? We can get our supplies before we go back to the house."

"Good idea. We could all go." James said as he came back into the room with a cup of coffee and a piece of toast. "I need to get my things too. I think Moony is meeting his dad." He sat in one of the spare chairs in the room. "We could go into muggle London and have some lunch."

Sirius nodded. "Sounds good to me." He kissed the side of May's head. "Will be nice to get of the Wizarding life for a few hours."

- - - - - - - - - - – - - -

The party of seven people moved into muggle London and Lily took charge in taking them to the best place to eat. "I know the perfect place." She hooked her arm through Hannah's. "It's not too expensive but the food is delicious." They chuckled as Lily and Hannah led the way with Sirius and May walking together behind them, who were closely followed by Peter and James. Remus had already gone home with his dad.

Once they reached the small café, they sat together and began talking about the new school year ahead. "I still can't believe that Dumbledore made you Head Boy, James." May laughed as she sipped on her cup of tea.

"I agree." Sirius joked and kissed the side of May's head, his arm rested on the back of her chair. "It's official. He's gone completely bonkers."

James kicked Sirius under the table. "Shut up!" He smirked. "It was a surprise to me too." He laughed. "We'll have to try and get along now, Ev – Lily."

"I agree. Reluctantly." Lily chuckled and the others laughed. Their food arrived and they continued chatting about the next year. The Marauders and Lily were a little upset that it would be their last year at Hogwarts but they couldn't wait. "I think that we should all make the most of it. With this danger of the war brewing, we should have fun while it lasts."

Everyone looked at Lily in confusion. Hannah spoke up, "Um... Who are you?"

Lily laughed. "I know it is NEWT year but, it is our last year." She smiled and blushed brightly. "I know I will be grumpy and bossy as soon as I begin studying but before that we will all have fun." She raised her glass. "A toast. To all the years to come."

"For all the years to come." Everyone clinked their glasses together and chorused together.

They all ate their dinner with loud chatter. "Be right back." Sirius said, kissing May's cheek and left for the bathroom.

"So?" Hannah pressed May. "What's it like living with him?"

May laughed. "It's all right, actually. This is only temporary. It will only be permanent when I've finished school." She sipped her drink.

James groaned. "Come on Pete. The girls want a girlie chat." The girls laughed as James and Peter stood up and left for the bathroom.

"Now to the real 'so'?" Hannah grinned. "Have you told him?"

May bit her lower lip and shook her head. "No. I'm too scared to." Running her fingers through her hair. "I don't know if I should. Should I?" She looked over her shoulder quickly, just in case Sirius was behind her. She turned back to the girls. "A millions things have been going through my mind. I thought about what I would do if I were pregnant. Like school. Where I would live."

"Did you think of names?" Hannah asked cheerfully.

"Hannah!" Lily scolded her. "So what did you think?"

May laughed and blushed brightly. "Thomas for a boy and Elizabeth for a girl." She laughed.

"You're pregnant?" A surprised voice came from behind her.

May froze for a moment and turned to see the three marauders had come back. "No. I'm not." She stood up. "I thought I was. But that was ages ago."

"What?" He whispered angrily. "Why didn't you tell me? Do you know what, forget it!" He threw a ten pound note on the table and left the café.

"Sirius!" May called after him and ran after him. "Sirius!" She chased after him, as he walked quickly down the street. When she caught up with him, she grabbed his arm. "Stop! Please, listen!"

"Why should I?" He towered over her. "You didn't even bother to tell me that you thought you were pregnant."

"But I wasn't!" She spoke loudly, tears running down her cheeks. "I didn't tell you because I was scared and I knew you would be angry."

"Angry? I'm furious!" He shouted at her. "I thought we were being careful. I thought you were being careful!" May struck him across the cheek. "What was that for?" Cradling his cheek with his hand.

"Don't you dare blame me!" She shouted at him. "How dare you?" She pushed his chest. "It's not just my job to remember everything!" Tears violently fell down her face, her eyes bloodshot from crying. "So, don't put this on me!"

"You didn't tell me! We've always been careful!" He growled in anger at her, ignoring James' hand on his shoulder. Neither of them had noticed that the group had slowly joined them. "You should have told me!"

"Now you can see why I didn't." May spoke softly.

"I never forgot to use the charm!"

"WE did forget!" Her tears were falling faster down her cheeks.

"When?" He shouted at her.

May didn't even flinch as he shouted at her, but she raised her own voice. "The day dad died!" She shouted angrily, her voice breaking. "I'll get my stuff from your flat and I'll be out of your way!" Pushing past him.

"Fine!" He shouted at her, standing still and watching her go.

Hannah and Lily ran after May, while James and Peter stayed with Sirius. They all didn't say anything to the other person. "I can't believe him! I thought he would be at least understanding!" She walked through the Leaky Cauldron and to the wall. She tapped the third brick from the left above the dustbin with her wand, revealing a busy Diagon Alley. "I know it wasn't the way I wanted to tell him but I was going to tell him." She took out her key and unlocked Sirius' main door. "I still can't believe the way he acted." She sobbed and walked up the stairs to Sirius' flat. Her hands shook as she tried to unlock the door.

"Here." Lily took the key off her and tried to unlock the door. "What's wrong?"

"Only I can do it. The key is charmed. Only the owner of the key can unlock the door." She turned the key and unlocked the door, walking inside and straight to the main bedroom. Her knees finally gave way and sat on the edge of the bed. "What do I do? We've never argued like this before."

Hannah and Lily sat either side of her. Hannah held her hand. "I don't know, May. Let's get your things and our things and we can go back to your house." May nodded silently. "Come on." Hannah stood up, walking to the wardrobe and pulled out May's clothes. "Do you want everything?"

May knelt on the floor and pulled out her suitcase from under the bed. "Yes. I'm not coming back here." Putting the suitcase. The three of them packed May's things and fetched their things. "Are we ready?"

The front door opened and all three of them froze. They stood in the bedroom with their things in their hands. Sirius walked into the living room, while James walked into the bedroom. "You need help?"

May's bottom lip trembled as she nodded. "Has he said anything?" she whispered to her brother.

"No. He just stayed silent and smoked a whole packet of cigarettes." James took May's suitcase from her. "Peter's going to stay with him for now and I'll come back here tonight." He looked at Lily and Hannah. "I'm guessing you're coming too."

Hannah and Lily nodded vigorously. "Of course." Lily smiled at James. "I'll write to mum and dad and let them know."

"Me too." Hannah smiled. "Let's go." She put her arm around May's shoulder.

"Wait." May said as they walked out of the bedroom. She took out her keys and took off the two keys. "Here." She said to Sirius, who was sitting on the sofa with another cigarette between her fingers. "Have these." Putting the keys to the flat on the side table. "See you in school." Tears fell silently down her cheeks as she turned and left the flat with James, Hannah and Lily.

* * *

For days, both May and Sirius were depressed. No matter what their friends said, neither of them had the courage to speak to the other. Hannah and Lily had decided to stay with May for the rest of the summer, while James stayed with Sirius, but Peter went home to his parents. When it was the day for them to return to Hogwarts, James came back to the house with Sirius.

"You girls ready?" James shouted up the stairs. Lily came down first. "Where are May and Hannah?"

"Just getting their last bits together. Where's Sirius?" She asked, glancing behind her.

"Outside. Smoking." James sighed heavily. "He's a mess, Lily."

"So is May." Lily sighed heavily as they stood at the bottom of the stairs. "She's barely spoken to me and Hannah."

"Same with Sirius." James sighed and ran his hand through his naturally messy hair. "I can't believe that they weren't careful."

"Me neither. I always thought May would be careful." Lily smiled slightly. "I just hope they get their act together and get back together."

"I agree." He stopped talking when May and Hannah appeared at the top of the stairs, dragging their trunks. "Need help, underage witches?"

May glared at him. "Took your time!" She puffed when she dropped the trunk on the floor and allowing James to levitate her trunk downstairs, while Lily levitated Hannah's. May walked down the stairs but stopped halfway when the front door opened and Sirius walked inside. "Hi." she whispered when their eyes met.

"Hey." He said with no emotion and pulled his gaze away from her own. "Are we going, Prongs? Don't want to be late." He shrunk Hannah's trunk and James shrunk May. The two girls came down the stairs and picked up their trunks, placing them in their pockets.

"Lookie!" James shouted.

The small house elf appeared. "You called, master James?"

"You may go to Hogwarts now." James smiled gently to the small house elf. "I don't want you to be here alone any longer."

"Thank you, Master James." She smiled and bowed. "If you ever need me during school, do not hesitate to shout, sir." Bowing again and disapparating on the spot.

James smiled at May, who was smiling at him. "Dumbledore gave her a job. She's to stay there permanently."

"Oh right." May said with slight disappointment. "At least, she'll be kept busy." Smiling a little. "Let's go." She walked out of the door, not looking at Sirius as she passed them.

They caught the Knight Bus to get to Kings' Cross. The girls sat at the back of the bus and the boys at the front. May could not help but watch the back of Sirius' head. "Stop it, May." Lily hissed at her. "Give it time. The two of you will be together in no time."

May shook her head. "Don't think so."

Hannah sighed heavily. "Don't worry May. You should enjoy the single life." May nodded silently. The bus finally arrived at Kings' Cross and the many students and parents climbed off the bus. They met up with Remus, who was looking very tired from his transformation a few days before. "I told Remus. If that's okay."

May nodded. "He'll find out soon enough. So will the whole school." She smiled slightly. "Come on. Let's just get on the train." The three of them found a compartment to themselves but the Marauders soon joined them which cause a lot of awkward silences. James, Lily, May and Remus had to leave for the prefects' meeting.

Hannah looked at Sirius, studying him for a moment. "You're an ass. Did you know that?"

"What now?" Sirius looked at her, a soft glare in her direction.

"You know what. It wasn't May's fault and now with the way you've been acting with her, it is killing her!" Hannah spoke angrily. "She's barely eaten and barely slept since you two broke up." Sirius stood up and walked to the door. "Run away! That's what you do best!"

Sirius turned around and glared at her. "Why are you all blaming me? It wasn't just my fault that we forgot a charm!"

"She was worried about her dad! She wanted some company and love from the man she loved." Hannah stood up and shouted at him. "She loves you! When we stayed with her, she spoke your name in her sleep!"

Sirius stood there watching her for a moment, before turning around and leaving her alone with Peter. "Interfering bitch." He hissed under his breath and he walked down the train, the opposite direction to the prefect compartment. He felt like the bad guy but he wasn't. It wasn't just his fault. It was May's fault too. He stood by a window, watching the countryside go by.

"Hello Sirius." A small voice from beside him. He turned and grinned slightly to see Aimee from Ravenclaw, in his year. "You have a good summer?"

Sirius shrugged a shoulder. "It was all right." Turning to face her. "How was your summer?"]

"Rather boring." She smirked slightly. "So? You ready for our last year ever in Hogwarts?"

"As I'll ever be." He moved closer to her. "Are you?"

She grinned like a cheshire cat. "Yes. Definitely." Her hand rested on his chest. "I've heard a rumour that you and May have broken up."

"It's true. What's it to you?" His fingers brushed along her cheek.

"Padfoot!" A voice came from behind him before either of them could speak. He saw Remus coming towards him. "What are you doing?" He pulled him away from Aimee. "Hi Aimee." Remus spoke softly and calmly to the Ravenclaw. He dragged Sirius away from her. "You are an idiot!"

"Fuck off!" He pushed Remus away.

"You still love May. The two of you have an argument and break up and you are already onto the next girl." Remus growled at him angrily. "You and May should talk!"

"Like I said, fuck off!" He took a swing at Remus, but the werewolf was able to dodge it in time. "I don't need you or anybody else telling me what to do!" Walking away, back in the direction of Aimee.

"So, you're just going to let her go! Just like that?" Remus shouted to him. People began looking out of their compartments to see what all the noise was about.

"Yes! So it gives you a chance with her. Isn't that what you want?" Sirius strode back up to him and standing directly in front of him. "A chance to get May! Everybody knows that you love her!"

"No I don't!" Remus pushed him away. "You do though or you wouldn't be defending her like you are now!" His own voice rising in volume. "For the love of Merlin, go and talk to her!"

Sirius thought for a moment and looked behind Remus. "No! I'll do as I please!" He turned to talk to Aimee, who was chuckling. "What are you laughing at?"

"Just go and talk to her. Ease your mind." She said, putting her hand on his arm. "Then come and see me." She smiled, turning and walking away.

Sirius watched her leave but his mind was in conflict. He wanted to talk to May but he knew they would end up arguing. Well he would. But he wanted to talk to Aimee. Well not necessarily talk to her. "I don't know." He spoke softly. "Forget it." He turned away from Remus, who was staring at him in shock, and he walked after Aimee.

Remus watched as Sirius disappeared into a compartment. He turned around and walked back to his own compartment, where the others were sitting. When he went inside, he shook his head at May. "I'm sorry. I tried. He's acting strangely." Closing the door behind him and sat next to Hannah, holding her hand immediately. "Give him time." May sighed heavily and looked out of the window, remaining silent.

* * *

**A/N: Now then. How about that twist?**

**Responses from chapter 29:**

**javalon14: **There shall be some lemons, of the graphic type, coming up but not soon. Never Have I Ever is the majority of my University nights. :D I love the game.

**PrincessK16:** I only recommend the game if of legal age and carefully. :D Ha ha ha! It's a good game! :D Thank you.


	31. Chapter 31: Let's Talk, Baby

**Chapter 31: Let's Talk, Baby**

May kept quiet as she walked into the Great Hall with Hannah on one side and Lily on her other side. She could see Sirius sitting on his own in the middle half of the Gryffindor Table. May avoided looking at him as she and the girls sat down, not too far away from him.

"Forget him, May. He doesn't deserve you if he treats you like he is now." Hannah tried to be reassuring but it was obviously not working. May was stubborn as always.

"I'm not hungry." May stood up.

"May! You can't leave!" Lily scolded her and pulled her back down. "Just forget him!"

May's eyes filled with tears. "Lily, I can't. I don't want to be here." She looked up at her brother, who was sitting opposite her and watching her carefully. "Jamie, please." James just shook his head silently. Right now, he absolutely hated Sirius for hurting his sister, but he couldn't give her special treatment. She sat there in silence, wiping away her tears. Hannah tried to comfort her but it did not work. Once the sorting was over and the food appeared, May just sat in silence and ate what she could.

Everyone around her was laughing and joking but she ate in silence and did not take her eyes off her plate. The food disappeared and Dumbledore stood up. "I bring you sad news today. Not something I wish to share on your first day back. I regret to announce that a former student of ours was killed two days ago." Gasps and whispers filled the room. "I regret to announce the sad death of Joshua Latimer. He was killed by Lord Voldemort." Gasps filled the room louder, especially when Dumbledore said his name. May looked up at James, shock written over both their faces. She even dared to look at Sirius, who was also watching her reaction. Many people were crying, especially those from Joshua's own house. "We shall remember him fondly. Now, off to bed. First years follow your prefects."

Lily went into authoritative mode. "First years, follow me." James did the same. The two of them led the first years out of the Great Hall and for the small tour up to the Gryffindor tower.

"Come on, May." Hannah looped her arm in May's. "Let's go to bed. We've got an early start tomorrow." May nodded silently and allowed Hannah to lead her up to the Gryffindor Tower. Hannah was worried about her, especially when they reached their dormitory. May went straight to bed; she changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed without another word. "May..." Hannah sighed and looked at Katie, who just shrugged her shoulders. The other girls just rolled their eyes and went to bed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - -

Sirius dragged himself out of bed the next morning. Ignored by Remus. Peter and Frank gave him joyful greetings. He had to talk to her. But he was still angry with the way she had kept the pregnancy scare a secret. Truth be told, they should have been careful. It was both their fault. To him, it was May's fault, as she was the one who usually remembered. He washed and readied himself for the first day back. As he walked into the Common Room, he saw a wave of long black hair about to leave the portrait hole. He had to talk to her. "May!" He called.

She turned around before turning back to talk to Hannah. Hannah left and May moved back inside. "Hi." She said quietly.

"We do need to talk." He walked over to the sofas. "Come on. Sit down. Please." May nodded silently and walked over to the sofa, which sat in front of the fire, and sat down. "I shouldn't have shouted at you. It was stupid of me." He watched her as he spoke. She looked straight ahead of her, at the ashes in the grate. "It was my fault too. I shouldn't have blamed you. I'm sorry."

May gave a small smile. "I'm sorry too. I should have told you but I didn't know how." Tears filled her eyes. "I knew you'd be angry." She wanted to reach out and hold his hand, her hand twitched as she stopped herself from doing it. "I'm really sorry." She stood up from the sofa and was about to move when Sirius also stood up and held her hand. "Sirius..."

"I miss you." He whispered gently, holding her hand. "Please, baby. Forgive me. I shouldn't have said those things."

May bit her lip. "I'm so sorry." She squeezed his hand gently. "Maybe it was what we needed. To give us a sense of reality of our relationship."

"What do you mean?" He rubbed his hand over the back of her hand.

"We're doing things on an impulse. Which is what made us forget the contraceptive charm." She bit her lower lip nervously. "We should have been careful. What we have done if I really was pregnant?"

"I'd have married you. Straight away." He stepped closer to her, his free hand cupping her cheek. "I love you, May. I should not have been such a stubborn git." May could not help but smile. "Will you have me?"

"Yes..." She said, but when he leaned forward to kiss her, she stopped him by pressing her fingers against his lips. "We have to be extra careful. Also, occasionally we should have some time apart." She pulled her fingers away from his lips.

Sirius nodded slowly. "I agree." Now, he leaned forward and kissed her so softly. When they pulled away, Sirius spoke. "Come on. Let's get breakfast."

She smiled and nodded. "Okay." She allowed him to lead her out of the Common Room and down the main staircases to the Great Hall. They talked as they walked but May was thinking about everything he had said earlier and not so long ago. They had been careless and she silently vowed that, from now on they would have to be very careful. She smiled at him as they walked into the Great Hall.

"Took you bloody long enough!" Hannah said loudly as they sat down together. "Idiots." She mumbled as she returned to her porridge.

"Thanks Han(!)." May said sarcastically, and poured herself a cup of tea. "Yes, we're sorted and we've both apologised. So, there." Poking her tongue out at Hannah. "It was just a misunderstanding." Hannah just rolled her eyes and everyone said nothing about May and Sirius' temporary split. Soon, their timetables for the year were given out. "Great(!)." She grumbled. "Double Potions, first thing. Fun(!)." The others laughed as May grumbled under her breath.

- - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The first few weeks were soon under way and everybody was working and studying hard. When the first Hogsmeade weekend was announced, everyone was excited but also nervous, especially after what had happened at the last weekend in Hogsmeade. The teachers were insisted that the majority of them would go to protect the students. James and Lily were also going but they were going together and alone. May raised an eyebrow when Lily told her this. "Really? Are you two feeling okay? You were arguing last week."

"I don't know." Lily shrugged her shoulders as she sat on May's bed. "We're arguing a lot less than last year." She chuckled as she watched May brushed her long hair. "How are you and Sirius?"

"We're good. We are going to talk properly tonight. Talk about everything." May smiled a little. "These past couple of weeks have been an eye opener for us both. So we need to have the 'What if' conversation." Chuckling nervously. "I'm dreading it. I don't want to think and plan that far ahead." She laughed lightly as she placed her brush back in her trunk and pushed her hair behind her shoulders. "But, we need to do it."

"I'm here if you need someone to talk to afterwards." Lily smiled as she stood up from May's bed. "Come on. Let's go to breakfast." The two girls left the sixth girls dormitory together. Hannah had already left with Katie and the other girls. The two of them walked to the Great Hall, chatting about Lily's visit to Hogsmeade with James on the weekend. "Oh shut up, May."

May laughed loudly as they walked into the Great Hall. "I'm just messing with you." Laughing again. "But take my advice. Behave." She winked at Lily and sat down next to Hannah. She poured herself some tea. "Oh stop worrying Lily. It will be fine." She tapped Lily's hand. "You've got until Saturday." She looked up at the main doors and saw the four Marauders walking in. "Well, here comes James. You could tell him that you've changed your mind." She smirked slightly.

"May!" Lily scolded her. "I haven't changed my mind. I'm just nervous." She chuckled as she took a bite of her toast. James, Remus and Peter sat opposite the girls, while Sirius pushed Hannah slightly and sat next to May.

"Black!" Hannah growled at him. "A simple 'excuse me' will work next time."

"Sorry." He chuckled and winked at her. "It shan't happen again." Sirius grinned widely at her as he wrapped his arm around May's waist. "Morning." Kissing her cheek.

"Morning." She smiled at him, kissing him on the lips. "What have you got first?"

"Potions." He grumbled. "What about you?"

"Charms." May grinned cheekily and kissed him swiftly. "So, if you'll excuse me, I have to get my things and abandon you." She climbed off the bench and bent down and kissed Sirius. "See you at lunch."

Hannah also stood up and began to follow May, but as she passed Sirius, she hit him in the back of the head. "That's for pushing me." She caught up with May and the two of them burst out laughing.

"Never mess with your girl's best friend. You get hurt twice as much if it were your own girlfriend." Remus chuckled.

"Shut up Moony." Sirius laughed. "When are you going to pluck up the courage and ask Hannah out properly?"

James laughed. "Nice one, Pads." He watched Remus, who was fidgeting in his seat. "Come on, Moony. I doubt she'll say 'no'. May says that she thinks Hannah really likes you." Remus kept his eyes on his breakfast, not even moving or saying anything. "Come on, Moony! We all know that you've liked Hannah for a while. I just think you haven't noticed yet."

Remus stood up and mumbled. "See you in potions." He walked away from them without another word.

"Oops." James bit his lower lip. "We shouldn't be so hard on him." He drank the rest of his orange juice in one go. "Come on. Let's go." They all stood up and followed in Remus' footsteps.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - – - - -

There was two hours before curfew and May sat on the stone wall in the paved courtyard. She and Sirius were going to go for a walk through the grounds for their talk. She was still in her uniform with her cloak wrapped around her shoulders. The autumn wind was blowing through the school and it was getting colder. The days were growing shorter and the nights were longer. She leant back against a pillar and looked up at the darkening sky.

"Hello, beautiful." Sirius' voice spoke seductively in her ear. "Aren't you cold?"

"Nope." She looked at him and smiled. She climbed off the stone wall and stood in front of him. "You ready?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah." He draped his arm over her shoulder and she wrapped her own around his back. He led her out into the grounds. "So?"

"So..." She said slowly. "I have no idea where to start." May chuckled. "I will repeat myself and say that I am sorry for not telling you about the scare."

He kissed the side of her head. "It's okay. It was a bit of a shock when I heard you. I was a little annoyed that the girls knew before me."

May chuckled nervously. "Lily was the first person I told. I was under a lot of stress and it was when she was helping me with my potions work. So I told her. She was the one who took me to the Hospital Wing. I had to tell Hannah, she is my best friend. Plus I needed her advice about telling you." Shrugging her shoulder a little. "I'm sorry, love."

Sirius chuckled. "It's all right. Just next time. Which I hope there isn't a next time, but I want you tell me."

"Of course I will. I promise." She leant her head on his shoulder as they continued their walk. "Right, let's talk about the 'what if'." She sighed heavily. "I was thinking if I were pregnant now, I'd probably drop out of school."

"I'd drop out with you."

"What? No! You want to be an auror and I can't let you drop out of school for me." She lifted her head up and stared at him, shaking her head. "No! I love you, Sirius, but I couldn't let you drop out of school. If you carried on with school and your auror training, you'd be able to provide for us better."

"Oh May! You are an angel but I could never do that to you." He kissed the tip of her nose. "How about, if we ever reach that point, we'll decide then? How does that sound?"

May nodded slowly. "Fine. Stubborn git." She teased him.

"I'm stubborn?" He raised his eyebrows at her and grabbed her around her waist, lifting her up. "Very untrue, Miss Potter."

She squealed with laughter as he spun them around. "Sirius!" She laughed loudly. The two of them spent the next hour walking around the grounds and then the next hour, they walked back up to school but were distracted by the other person kissing the other.

– - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Sorry for the really late update. The reason being, I am back in University and it is my 3rd year and it is very hard! So bare with me, I shall update as much as I can. :D So, again I apologise. :)**

**Responses from chapter 30:**

**javalon14:** Sorry for making you cry. :) I loved writing chapter 30! :D Glad you loved it.

**Gretchen:** Well, your spelling SUCKS too! The fact that you've reached this chapter, shows that you understood it perfectly. Learn to spell and read a little slower and you'll probably understand what is going on.

**PrincessK16:** Thank you! I hope the talk in this chapter was what you were looking for.

**Cutedevil: **Sorry for the slow update, been really busy with University work. :D There will be a sequel where May is a part of the canon books but I am sticking to the canon of the books, so Harry will have no idea who she is. It will be explained when I write the sequel. :D

_Anonymous:_ Here's the next chapter. Sorry that it is so late. :)


	32. Chapter 32: First Trip Back To Hogsmeade

**Chapter 32: First Trip Back To Hogsmeade**

It was near the end of October, which meant the first Hogsmeade trip. May stared into space as she listened to Slughorn drone on and on. This wasn't a practical lesson. Hannah was sitting beside her and was doing the same. Neither of them paying any attention to Slughorn's droning voice. A piece of parchment appeared in front of her with Hannah's handwriting. _Are you going to Hogsmeade with Sirius?_ Hannah had written.

May wrote, _Yeah, probably. Why? Are you going with Remus?_ Hannah shook her head. May frowned. _Why?_ Handing her back the piece of parchment.

_He's got detention. So has Sirius. I thought he had told you._ Pushing the paper back to May.

May shook her head. _He didn't tell me._ May sighed heavily and threw her quill down. She picked it up again. _Are you sure? When did they get the detention?_

_Today._

May nodded slightly. _I haven't seen Sirius today, so that's probably why._ She sighed heavily again. The end of the lesson finally arrived and the two walked out together. "I can't believe he has detention this weekend!" She grumbled. "I hope James hasn't either."

"Why?" Hannah asked with a grin.

"Lily is going on her first proper date with him." May chuckled. "So, if he has gotten detention, he has completely blown it with Lily." The two laughed as they walked up the stairs, out of the dingy dungeons. "Ugh! But I cannot believe Sirius and Remus are abandoning us because they are just so idiotic." She shifted her bag further onto her shoulder. "Hold on. What did they do?"

Hannah laughed loudly. "I have no idea. To tell you the truth, I actually don't want to know." Rolling her eyes as they began the next set of stairs which led them towards the Great Hall. "Probably got caught doing something, they shouldn't have been doing." They laughed again as they walked into the Great Hall, which was slowly growing with students, who all wanted their lunch. "There they are!" Pointing to halfway up the Gryffindor table.

Sirius and Remus looked up. "Oh shit. We're in trouble." Sirius bit his lower lip as the two of them walking towards him and Remus, rather quickly. "I knew I should have sent her that note."

May and Hannah stood side by side and right next to a seated Remus and Sirius. "Have you got detention this weekend? On the first Hogsmeade weekend?" May folded her arms across her chest as she spoke.

"May." Sirius spoke softly as he and Remus stood up slowly. "It wasn't our fault. The Slytherins tried to hex us first but McGonagall caught us hexing them back. Thinking it was us starting the fight."

May scoffed. "Fine! Hannah and I will go to Hogsmeade alone and we will not bring you anything." Her arms still tight across her chest. "I cannot believe you've got a detention on a Hogsmeade weekend. I was looking forward to spending time with you." Shaking her head. "I hope McGonagall gives you something really horrible for your detention."

"We're sorry." Remus pleaded with them both, his eyes fixed on Hannah. "We'll make it up to you. We promise." Looking at Sirius, who was nodding in agreement.

May and Hannah looked at each other and Hannah spoke. "We'll see." The two girls walked past their boyfriends and sat away from them. "We're cruel." Hannah chuckled as she helped herself to some cottage pie.

"But they deserve it." May laughed softly as she pushed her hair behind her shoulder; her long black hair falling down her back. "Oh well. At least we get to spend some time together." She nudged Hannah a little. "Are you finding the non-verbal spells hard?"

"A little. You?" Hannah took a bite of her cottage pie.

May nodded. "I'm finding them really hard." Eating her own cottage pie. "We'll get it. It is the only beginning of the school year." Chuckling lightly. "What have we got next?" Eating another piece of her pie.

"Transfiguration. That we can do." Hannah laughed as she pointed her fork in May's direction before returning to her food. They ate in silence for a moment before Hannah spoke again but with a lowered voice. "Oh my God! I forgot to tell you."

"Oooh?" May was fully alert with the prospect of gossip. "Do tell."

"You remember Maggie, right?" Hannah chuckled and May nodded her head silently. "She started going out with Amos Diggory at the end of last year."

"Yes, I remember." She looked up and down the Gryffindor Table. "I wonder where she is." She turned to look at the other tables.

Hannah shook her head. "She's not here. She had to leave school." May's eyes were wide with shock. "She's pregnant. Her father and Amos' parents made them get married."

"No!" May exclaimed. "Oh Merlin's beard!" She laughed and placed her fork on her plate. "That is shocking." Shaking her head. "Are they happy?" The curious dark headed girl asked.

"From what I've heard, Amos is ecstatic but I don't think Maggie is." Hannah explained as she finished her pie. "But that's only rumours. You never know, she could be really happy."

"Could be. I wonder if Lily knows." May said curiously as her brother and Lily walked into the Great Hall and sat with the Marauders. "I'll ask her later." The two finished off their dinner and soon left for Transfiguration. As they passed their boyfriends, they said nothing instead they shook their heads. Only to burst out laughing when they walked out of the hall.

Remus shook his head as he watched them leave. "Those two are teases."

Sirius scoffed. "Really(?)." He said sarcastically. "I have never notice(!)." Laughing as he drank the rest of his drink. "Well, we're in their bad books for a few days." Sighing heavily. "We'll make up for it somehow." He chuckled as he ran his hand through his hair.

* * *

When the Hogsmeade weekend arrived. Everyone was nervous, especially the teachers. Majority of the teachers were walking around Hogsmeade as a form of security. May and Hannah walked to Hogsmeade together, they were both very wary as they passed so many teachers and the occasional auror. "Wow! They must be worried." May spoke quietly as they walked past Professor Flitwick, who held his wand tightly as he watched all the students walking into the village. "Right! Where are we going first?"

"Honeydukes is a definite." Hannah nodded and held up one finger. "Followed by Gladrags. Nearly all my tights have ladders in them."

"You should get the ones that don't ladder. They are a lifesaver." May pulled her coat around her tighter, as a cold breeze blew by them. "I think a trip to the Three Broomsticks is another must. It's getting colder and I could do with a butterbeer." Rubbing her hands together and then putting them in the pockets of her coat. "Plus, we might get a glimpse of James and Lily." The two of them chuckled as they walked into the village and in the direction of Honeydukes.

Once they visited all the shops, that they needed to go to, the two friends started in the direction of the Three Broomsticks. The cold wind seemed to pick up, causing May and Hannah to walk a little faster. When they got inside, the whole place was full of students. "You find a table. I'll get the drinks." Hannah said as she made her way to the bar.

May pushed through the mass of bodies and found a table. She pulled off her coat and sat down on the wooden stool. She was waiting for at least 10 minutes before Hannah arrived. "Lovely." She beamed as Hannah put her drink in front of her. "Have you seen Jamie and Lily?"

"Yeah. They're on the other side. Looking pretty cosy." Hannah grinned widely, as she took off her own coat. "They seem oblivious to everyone around them." Sipping her warm butterbeer. "Ahhh! That tastes good."

"I agree." May smiled as she sipped her drink too. "I hope James doesn't mess up with Lily. They're good for each other." Taking another sip from her drink. "She calms him down and he brings her out of her shell." Laughing softly and wiping away her foam moustache.

Hannah smiled at her best friend. "Are you and Sirius all right now?"

May nodded slowly. "Yeah. I think we are." Running her finger around the rim of her mug. "He is making up for our argument." She smiled a little, her eyes focusing on the foam of her drink. "What about you and Remus? Are you two going any further?"

"May!" Hannah exclaimed and blushed brightly. "We've talked about it." Blushing brighter. "I'm really nervous but I want it to happen."

"Right." May watched her friend for a moment. "Are you sure? I mean really sure."

She sighed for a minute and cast her gaze down at her drink. "I am sure. I'm nearly 17, May. I can make my own decisions." Looking up at the dark haired girl. "Plus, Remus and I have talked about it." Smiling a little, lifting her mug and taking a sip. "We're going to wait until Christmas and see if we're ready. He's already told me that he has had sex but only once." She kept her voice down, to save herself the embarrassment of talking about sex in public. She laughed again. "Can we talk about this when we get back to school and in the safety of our dormitories?"

May nodded. "I agree. Also James is in the same building. His ears will be burning. He will know I am talking about sex." Hannah and May laughed as they drank the rest of their drinks, ordering another round and they soon left the inn, returning to school. Once inside the safety of their dormitory, May turned to her best friend. "Right, let's get the rest of the gossip."

Hannah sat on May's bed and May sat next to her. "We only talked about it last week. Today we were going to talk about it more." Shrugging her shoulder and playing with the edge of May's blanket. "He was great when I said about where we were going with our relationship. We were both so nervous."

"I can tell. You are twisting your hands in your lap." May chuckled and nodded to Hannah's hands, which were definitely twisting in her lap. "What's the matter?"

She chuckled softly. "I am nervous. Not talking about it but what will happen."

May smiled. "Right." she waited for Hannah to carry on.

"I mean, will it hurt a lot?" Hannah blushed as she asked the question. "Did it hurt really bad for you?"

"Not really bad. Just felt like a really hard pinch." May was now blushing. "It gets better." She burst out laughing. "Just be careful. Don't forget the charm." Now the two of them were laughing loudly, they continue for the rest of the day, talking about their boyfriends and the subject of sex.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - –

The Marauders, except Peter, who was having extra tutoring with Professor Sprout, and their girlfriends were relaxing in the Common room. They occupied the sofas in front of the roaring fire. "I can't believe it is nearly Christmas." Lily spoke softly. She sat on the sofa with James, leaning her back against his chest with his arm around her. "What is everyone doing for Christmas?"

James and May glanced at each other. This was the first Christmas without their parents. "We're staying here." James said. "Would be stupid to go back to a big empty house for just the two of us." Giving a small smirk.

"I'm staying." Sirius said, rubbing May's back as he spoke. The two of them were sitting on one of the comfortable chairs; Sirius was sitting on the chair and May sat on his lap.

"I'm going home." Remus spoke quietly. "Mum's really ill." They all nodded quietly. For once, this wasn't about Remus' transformations. His Mum was ill and they were worried about her. He sat on the floor and Hannah sat in the other chair, while Remus leant against her legs.

"I'm staying." Hannah smiled. "So you won't be stuck with the boys."

"You'll have me too." Lily grinned. "Don't really want to spend a Christmas with Petunia and her new boyfriend." Rolling her eyes. "He is disgusting. He's like a pig." They all laughed. "Seriously! He has about 4 chins and he's not even 25 yet!" They still laughed as Lily continued her rant about her sister's boyfriend for at least another half an hour.

"I'm tired." May whispered in Sirius' ear. "But not too tired." She chuckled softly and kissed his neck, just below his ear.

"Don't you dare." Sirius whispered back, rubbing her back gently. "Tease me later." He kissed her softly.

"Hey! Hey!" James called to them. "No loving when I'm in the room."

"You and Lily get all loved up." May narrowed her eyes at him.

"That's different. You're my little sister." James smirked. "Plus, I still find it weird." His fingers running down Lily's arm.

His sister scoffed. "I find it weird when you kiss my best friend in front of me." May playfully glared at him. "I'm going to bed." She climbed off Sirius' lap.

"Don't go May. We'll go." Lily smiled and nudged James, giving him a soft glare. "Stop bullying your sister." She sat up and stood up. "Come on James."

James stood up. "My Queen commands and I obey." He grinned at Lily. Everyone saw the glee and joy in his eyes as he looked at her. The look was of a man, who got the girl he dreamed of and was intending on not letting her go. "Goodnight everyone." The Head Boy and Head Girl left the Common Room with their arm around the other person.

May quickly moved and lay across the sofa. "Ahhh! All for me." She giggled.

"Not for long." Sirius laughed as he stood up, lifted her legs up and sat down, placing her legs on his knees. "There." He tapped her legs. "Comfortable?"

"Meh!" May chuckled. "It was a lot more comfortable when you weren't sitting there."

Sirius chuckled deeply and ran his hand up her leg, resting on her thigh. "How about now?"

She raised her eyebrow and shrugged her right shoulder. "We'll see." Giving him a sly wink.

"Oh get a room!" Hannah shouted at them. "Some of us don't flirt as open as you two do." She smirked at the pair of them.

Sirius kept his hand on May's thigh. "We could obey her and get a room. The only room free is the our dormitory." He grinned at his girlfriend mischievously.

But Remus was quick. He stood up and ran towards the stairs. "It won't be now!" He called behind him as he ran up the stairs.

May lifted her legs up.

Sirius grumbled and chased after Remus. "Get back here, Moony!" Running up the stairs after Remus.

May laughed as Hannah stood up. "Ahh! You going after them?"

Hannah shook her head. "Nope. I'm going to bed."

Her dark haired friend smiled at her. "All right. See you in the morning. I'm going to stay down here a little longer."

"Do you want me to stay?" Noticing May's sombre face. "I don't mind staying here."

"Nah. You go to bed. I'll be fine. Sirius will be back down in a bit." May smiled up at her. "I just need some time with my thoughts." She smiled still. "Go. Go to bed. I'll tell Remus where you've gone."

"Thanks." Hannah smiled and bent down, hugging May. "See you later." Leaving May on the sofa. There was only a few people left in the Common Room, mainly older students.

Sirius returned without Remus. "Oh well. Looks like Remus has commandeered the dormitory."

May sat up chuckling. "That's fine. Peter will be back soon."

Sirius sat behind her, allowing her to lean back against his chest. His arms wrapped around her warmly. "Are you okay?"

"Hmmm... I think so." She sighed softly, her hands resting under his own hands. "It's going to get harder every year, isn't it? With Mum and Dad gone. This dangerous war approaching." She sighed heavily this time, her head leaning against Sirius' shoulder.

In a protective manner, Sirius held her tighter in his arms. "It will be fine. We'll get through this together." Kissing the side of her head. "I promise."

May smiled softly as she stared into the fire. "I'm glad you think so."

"Why?" He asked.

"I just have the feeling something is going to go wrong again. I've lost Mum and Dad. I can't lose anyone else." She continued to stare into the fire, which was slowly dying in the grate. "Not again."

Sirius held her in his arms and brushed his lips against her hair. "You won't. Everything will be all right. I promise." The pair of them were so wrapped up in each other's comfort that they didn't even notice Peter come in. "We should go to bed." Sirius whispered in her ear as the time moved closer to midnight.

"Hmmmm... Yes. But it is so comfortable here." Her fingers gently ran over his arm. "But the fire is dying."

"My bed or yours?" He whispered in her ear.

May laughed softly. "I'm going to my bed. You're going to your bed." Tapping his hand gently.

"Spoil sport." He kissed her cheek. "Fine. I will agree to it just this once." He loosened his arms around her. "Come on then."

She climbed off the sofa. "At least it's Sunday tomorrow." When Sirius stood up, the two of them wrapped their arms around the other. May stood on her toes and kissed his lips softly. "Night."

He kissed her again but much longer than she had kissed him. "Good night." They kissed again and when they pulled away, he pressed his forehead against her own head gently. "Come upstairs."

May gave a long sigh. "The boys will be awake." Speaking softly, her breath brushing against his lips.

"You're just too resistible to let go." He ran his left hand up her right arm until he reached her cheek, cupping her cheek softly.

May licked her lips. "Really?" Smirking a little.

Sirius could not resist temptation any longer and kissed her with all his passion. Her arms wrapped around his neck with her fingers tangling in his hair. "Please?"

"You better make it worth it." She bit her lower lip teasingly and slowly released his hair from between her fingers, holding his hand.

"Oh I will!" He held her hand and pulled her up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

– – - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - –

**A/N: Question: do you want smut from other couples, like Remus and Hannah; and James and Lily? Or do you just want Sirius and May? Sorry for the slow replies, busy with Uni. :(**

**Responses from chapter 31:**

**Porshaa:** Awwww. Sorry but she won't be pregnant just yet. Hee hee! :D It would have been interesting if she was pregnant and how they coped with the baby at a young age.

**PrincessK16: **I had to get them to make up! :D I hate when I temporarily break them up. Sorry if the updates are slightly late. :)

**javalon14: **Yep! I am writing a sequel. I've put a few drabbles on my Tumblr. :P The working title is "When Grey met Hazel." A bit rubbish but I have a reason behind it. :D I was mean killing off Joshua but it was always planned, ever since I first wrote about him. I didn't like the last chapter either. I've been so distracted lately that I've had no idea what to write and the plot seems to be all over the place. Lol.


	33. Chapter 33: Can You Blame Me?

**Chapter 33: Can You Blame Me?**

**Warning: Lemon**

May woke up to the feeling of soft fingers caressing her back. She smiled gently as she slowly raised her head. She expected to find her boyfriend awake but he was fast asleep. She smiled as he continued to run his fingers up and down her bare back in his sleep. When they went to bed last night, they lay on his bed talking quietly but the talking did not last long. Sirius touched in ways she thought she would never experience. They even had to use the silencing charm on the bed to stop them from disturbing Remus, Peter and Frank. She bit her lower lip as she slowly and carefully untangled herself from his arms. He didn't even wake as she pulled on his abandoned boxers, as she couldn't find her own trousers, and her own t-shirt. She glanced down at Sirius, smiling a little before climbing out of the bed.

She sneaked out of the boys' dormitory and quickly rushed to her own before she was caught. It was still quite early and the girls were all asleep. She quietly climbed into her own bed, pulling the curtains around her. She didn't go to sleep, she was wide awake now. She stared up at the canopy of the bed, thinking. This was her first Christmas without her parents and it scared her. Yes, she had James and Sirius but it wouldn't feel right without her mother in the kitchen cooking Christmas dinner and her father challenging her to a game of muggle chess.

"May?" Hannah whispered and opened her curtains, climbing onto May's bed. "I thought it was you. Stayed with Sirius again?" Eyeing up Sirius' boxers, which May was wearing.

"Yeah." She chuckled. "Wanted to leave before any of the others saw me." She chuckled nervously. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I'm a light sleeper and I heard you come in." She smiled as May sat up and crossed her legs. "So?"

"No!" May chuckled. "You are not having the details." She chuckled again. "You are so nosy." She laughed still.

"Come on!" Hannah quietly laughed. "You never talk about it!" Laughing still as May's cheeks turned a slight pink. "Come on! You know I won't tell."

"I know you won't tell!" May whispered softly. "But, mine and Sirius' sex life is our private business."

Hannah chuckled. "Come on. Please."

"No." May laughed again. Hannah just stared at her and smirking. "Please Hannah! I won't tell you!" She ran her hand through her hair.

"Oh come on! How long?"

"Hannah!" May said a little too loudly. She bit her lip as they sat silently, hoping they hadn't woken up the other girls. "I'm not telling you." She blushed brighter than ever.

"Come on!" Hannah pleaded with her.

May laughed still. "No way!" she swung her legs over the bed. "I'm going to shower and get away from your insane questions." Climbing off the bed and making her way to the bathroom.

* * *

Christmas came and went. James and May seemed to cope with not spending a Christmas without their parents. "Thank you for my presents James." May smiled as the siblings sat in the common room alone. "It's been a good Christmas." She smiled and crossed her legs on the sofa.

"Yes it has and you're welcome." He smiled at his sister. "Thank you as well." He grinned at her and ruffled his hair.

"Stop with the hair!" May scolded him. "Lily isn't around." She smirked. "Where is your beloved Lily?"

"She's on duty today." He smiled. "Where's your other half?"

She frowned for a moment. "I don't know. Probably annoying someone. Probably Snape." Laughing quietly. "It is New Years Eve tomorrow and my birthday in two days, so you never know." She shrugged her shoulder. "He could be planning a surprise for me." She grinned cheekily. "I hope you got me a good present."

"Oh I have." James chuckled and stood up, stretching. "You won't get it until your birthday. Plus I've hidden it where you will never find it."

May rolled her eyes. "Fine. Where are you going anyway? Not going to keep your baby sister company?"

"Nah. You're boring." He laughed loudly. "I've got a meeting with Dumbledore." Rolling his eyes.

"Fine." She grumbled. "I'll stay here alone." Chuckling softly as she looked at her brother and relaxed into the comfort of the large sofa. "I might go and have a nap."

"Hopefully in your own bed. I've heard that you have not been sleeping in your bed much." He was now being stern with her and not in a joking sort of way. "Stay out of his bed. I don't want your last scare to be real."

May smiled a little. "I won't Jamie. I promise." She smiled slightly at him and turned to look into the fire. "Go to Dumbledore." She chuckled.

"Fine. Bossy. See you tomorrow." He grinned and moved toward the portrait hole. "Oh hello, Padfoot. She's by the fire." Walking past his best friend. The two of them nodded to each other. The nod was a knowing nod. Something May noticed but said nothing. It was probably some boy thing or best friend thing.

"Hello beautiful." Sirius sat down beside her.

She automatically moved into his side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Hi. Where have you been?"

Sirius pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed below her ear. "It's a secret." He whispered hotly in her ear. "I would tell you but then," He paused to pull her against him more. "It wouldn't be a secret." His hand running down her side.

She turned her body slightly, in order to be flush against him. "That's not fair." She grumbled. "What can I do to make you change your mind?" Her hand running down his chest, coming to a rest at his belt. Her lips pressed against his neck.

"Maybe but it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." His hand moved under her shirt, caressing the skin of her back. "So, no matter what you try, I will not give in." May looked down at him for a moment and then looked around the Common Room, there were quite a few other students. "Behave." He warned her with a smirk.

"Fine then. Your dormitory." She climbed off him and off the sofa. She walked away from him. "If you don't follow me, I'll be sleeping in your bed." She paused, looking over her shoulder. "Naked." Smirking as she pushed a strand of her long hair behind her ear and walked up the stairs, making her way to the boys' dormitory.

Sirius smirked as he watched her leave. He slowly sat up, ran his hand through his hair and stood up. His feet began to move and he walked towards the stairs, following in the footsteps of his girlfriend. As he walked up the steps, he was met by Frank on the way down. He burst out laughing. "She kick you out?"

"Yeah." Frank rolled his eyes. "She can be very persuasive when she wants to be."

"She threaten to hex you?" Chuckling as he moved further up the staircase.

"Yep." Frank laughed and walked down the stairs.

Sirius shook his head and opened the boys' dormitory door. "May?" Not seeing her as he walked further in, closing the door behind him and locking it. "May?" Moving slowly to his bed, which had the curtains drawn. He slowly pushed off his jacket, shrugging it off his body and letting it fall to the floor. His smile growing as he looked into the gap of his curtains. "Ok. I am reconsidering actually telling you my secret." Kicking off his shoes and climbing onto the bed, where a very naked May lay. His eyes took in every detail of her body. "Beautiful."

May blushed brightly. "Stop it." Laughing nervously as he lay next to her. "Come on. Tell me what you've been so secretive about."

He raised his eyebrow. "May, I have a very naked girlfriend lying on my bed. Do you think my mind is on anything else?"

She laughed loudly. "Fine." She continued to giggle and pulled him down on top of her. He chuckled as he held himself off her. They stared at each other for a moment before Sirius slowly dipped his head and kissed her lips softly. Her hands ghosted up his arms and tangled her fingers in his hair.

There was something erotic about his clothed body pressed against her naked one. He pressed his hips against hers, pressing his erection against her. She emitted a moan into their kiss. She let out another moan when he pressed against her once again, beginning a small rhythm. He gave another chuckled as her grip on his hair tightened. "Not so hard, baby. I like my hair."

May giggled and kissed him softly, slowly untangling her fingers from his hair. "Sorry baby." Kissing him again, lingering the kiss to allow him to deepen it. He did. He pressed his tongue against her lips, caressing her lower lip until she opened her mouth slightly. Their kiss grew. May wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down on top of her. She was now able to hook her leg over his hip. Again, he pressed against her. She let out another moan as her hands moved under his shirt. "Off." She whispered hotly, pulling his shirt upwards.

Sirius sat up and pulled his shirt over his head and throwing it in an unknown direction. "Yes, my lady." He grinned as he lay back over her, kissing her as soon as he could. His erection was pressing painfully against his jeans. He was about to undo them himself when he felt her smaller hands undo the button and zip of his jeans. He let out a sigh when she pushed his jeans over his hips.

May gigged softly. "Turn over. Lie on the bed."

He chuckled. "Yes princess." He moved off her and lay on his back, next to her.

She then turned and lay on top of him, kissing him hotly. "Thank you." She chuckled against his lips. Slowly, she moved down his body, her hands gripping the waistband of his jeans and she teasingly pulled his jeans down his legs. May threw them out of the curtains and crawled up his body, until she was laying flat on top of him. He raised his hands but she grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed. "Not done yet." She whispered, her lips an inch away from his own.

"Tease." He whispered close to her lips.

"I know." She grinned and let go of his wrists. Sirius watched her as she moved down his body, kissing his chest. His breath caught in his throat as her hand moved into his boxers. She still kissed his chest, biting him gently. Her hand gently wrapped around his hardened member and slowly began to stroke him. She giggled when he moaned at her touches. Her hand rubbed his erection as she moved back up his body, kissing his chest as she went.

"May..." He groaned. His eyes tight shut as the pleasure ran through his blood.

She withdrew her hand from his boxers but continued caressing his chest with open mouthed kisses. "Yes, love?" She spoke gently as she crawled up his body, her hair brushing against his pale skin.

He pushed her hair back when she came face-to-face with him. "My turn." He held her close and then flipped them both over. They grinned at each other as he held her down. "Now my turn to make you moan with pleasure." His fingers gently ran down her body, giving her immediate goosebumps. He copied her previous moves; moving down her body and kissing her chest and stomach. "Open your legs." He whispered. May looked down at him in shock. "It's fine. I will stop if you want." May silently bit her lower lip and nervously parted her legs. "It's all right." His hot breath brushing against her hip. "Relax." He whispered, and he softly pressed his lips against her wet slit.

"Sirius..." She gasped as his lips and tongue pleasured her. Every time his lips or tongue pleasured her in a way she could not imagine, her body felt like it was going to explode. When he added his fingers to the pleasuring, her mind melted.

Sirius chuckled quietly as he withdrew his fingers and moved back up her body. "How was that?"

May said nothing, all she did was pull him into a searing kiss. Once their lips parted she gave a small laugh. "There are no words."

He laughed too, kissing her again. Her hands ran down his back and to the waistband of his boxers. She slowly pushed them off him, as much as she could and he then took them off the rest of the way. "Ready?" He asked. She nodded silently. But the silence was pierced by her small cry of pleasure as he pushed himself into her. Both gave a low moan as Sirius began to move on top of her; thrusting his hips forward.

She wrapped her legs tight around him, allowing him to go deeper. "Oh Merlin!" She cried out as his thrusts became harder. She tangled her fingers in his hair, pulling him down and kissed him forcefully. "Oh fuck!" She cried out again.

Sirius chuckled and kissed her again as his thrusts became faster and harder. "I'm close." He moaned in her ear. Her legs were tighter around his waist. He cried out as he reached his climax, holding himself inside her.

- - - - – - - - - - - - - – - -

The two of them lay on his bed. They were wide awake. Sirius lay on the bed and May lay on his chest. "It will be strange that this time next year, we will not be in the same place." May spoke softly, her fingers gently caressing his arm.

"I don't want to think about it." He kissed the top of her head and his hand rested on her bare back. "You will be unprotected." She looked up at him and frowned. "From all the horny boys." They laughed. "They won't be afraid because you don't have me or James or Remus or Peter to watch out for you."

May laughed again. "You forget, Sirius. I am very capable of looking after myself." Hitting his arm.

"I can feel that." He chuckled, holding her closer. "James and I are planning a big party for New Year's Eve which will lead into a big party for your 17th."

"Sounds good to me." She turned to lie on top of him. She kissed him softly. "Come on. I best go to bed or the girls will think I've gone missing."

"Awwww." Sirius pouted and held her to him. "They have you for most of the year. One more night." He ran his fingers through her long hair. "Please."

She gave a giggle. "How can I resist that face?" Kissing him gently. "But what about Frank? I did kick him out."

Sirius laughed. "I forgot about that. He has probably gone to Alice."

"Probably." She laughed softly. "I don't want you to leave school. Stay an extra year? Just for me."

"I wish I could. But think about it. When you have finished school, we'll be together again." He smiled at her. "You still want to move in with me?"

She grinned widely. "Definitely." They kissed for a moment and returned to talking about their future beyond school, until they fell asleep.

* * *

The New Year's Eve party was fast approaching. The Marauders minus Remus, who was still at home, had sneaked into Hogsmeade to buy alcohol. Sirius apparated into a muggle town to get some muggle alcohol. Since there were a lot of under-age Gryffindors left in Hogwarts, James and Lily offered their Head common room for the party. It was big enough and it was out of the way of the rest of the school.

The girls were in Lily's bedroom and were getting ready for the party. The four girls all decided that they wanted to dress up for the party. They were wearing dresses and heels. "Lily? Can you curl my hair?" Alice said loudly over the music, which blared from the wizarding radio.

"Sure." Lily chuckled and waved her wand over Alice's shoulder length hair, which slowly became soft curls. "How is that?"

Alice looked in the mirror. "Lily, it's brilliant. Thanks." She returned to doing her make up.

"Anyone else want their hair done?" Lily spoke up.

"You can keep your wand away from my hair." May said with a grin as she pulled a brush through her long locks. "My hair is staying the way it is." Chuckling softly as she continued to brush her hair. The girls laughed. It was a known fact that Lily wanted May to cut her long dark hair but May was stubborn and liked her hair long.

In the Head's common room, the four boys were ready and waiting. Each of them had a bottle of muggle beer in the hand. "I hate girls, especially when they take forever to get ready." Sirius grumbled.

"You're just missing May's lips." Frank laughed and ducked quickly when Sirius threw a pillow at him. "I'm just stating the truth." Taking a swig of his drink and sat on one of the two large sofas. "Aren't I right?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and sat next to Frank. "So, that means you're missing Alice." He smirked and nudged Frank.

"Of course." He laughed and took another swig of his drink. "Can you blame me? She's intelligent, beautiful and just amazing." He grinned widely, his eyes flickering towards the Head Girl door.

James chuckled. "I know how you feel." He smiled broadly as he leant against the fireplace. Peter remained silent; he felt left out. He didn't have a girlfriend but his life was too complicated to have one. "You okay there Pete?"

"Yeah." He grinned widely. "Just thinking." Still smiling.

The door slowly opened and the girls filed out. Lily came out first, followed by May, Alice and Hannah. Their New Year's Eve party began.

* * *

**A/N: Rather exciting news. Just received my 100th review! Very excited! I will be writing some James and Lily smut in two chapters time.**

**Responses from Chapter 32:**

**T.T24:** Ahhhh! Peter is still there. :D

**javalon14:** I write when I have five minutes and I usually get quite a lot written in five minutes. :D My stress level goes through the roof every time I have an assignment due in. Thanks. Hope you liked this sexy fluff in this chapter. :D

**PrincessK16:** I will try and update a lot more but University is so much hard work. :( I will be writing a James/Lily based chapter with smut in it. :D I won't fall behind in Uni. Thankfully I'm not yet. :D

**askrachellexx:** I love writing adorable Sirius. :D

**Hellfire Putten Ninja:** Thank you! :D I'm glad you read this. :D I hope you liked this chapter. :D I'll try to update when I can. :D

**.x:** Awww thanks! :D I prefer writing OC stuff as you can write whatever you want. :D There will be James and Lily loving soon. I promise. A BIG THANK YOU to you! You were my 100th review! :D So Thank you!


	34. Chapter 34: Ring Of Fire

**Chapter 34: Ring of Fire**

The men grinned widely as the girls came into the Head common room. "Let the messiness begin." James and Sirius announced loudly. Everyone laughed as everyone reached for their drinks. The drinking was slow at first but as midnight drew closer and closer, they were slowly getting drunker and drunker. The drinking games were getting more and more hilarious. Alice taught them Ring of Fire.

"Right." Alice slurred as she placed a pint glass in the middle of the floor and spread out a deck of muggle cards around the glass. "We go around the circle. One by one and we pick one card. Each of the cards represent a task. They could be for any of us." She giggled for at least 3 minutes. "Right." She pointed to a list on the wall. "There are the rules. Who's ready?" Everyone looked a little weary but the men were very excited. "Great! May, since it is your birthday tomorrow or soon, you can go first."

"Fine." She said nervously as she reached forwards and picked a card, turning it over and looking at it. "5 of diamonds."

Alice looked up at the rules. "Thumb card. Right. You can use this only once but whenever you want. You just put your thumb on the floor and everyone else has to do it too, but you can't tell them. They have to notice. The last person to put their thumb on the floor has to drink two shots." Everyone nodded slowly. This was going to be a long game but possibly well worth it. "Right, let's go around the circle." She looked at May's right. "Peter, you pick the next card."

Peter chose a card, turned it over and looked at it. "Ace."

"Oh! Waterfall!" Alice squealed without looking at the rules. "This one is guaranteed to get you completely wasted!" She laughed. "Right, Pete starts drinking first and then James, followed by myself, Frank, Hannah, Lily, Sirius and finally May. But the catch is that nobody is allowed to stop drinking until the person on your left has stopped, except Pete. He can stop whenever he wants."

"So, if Pete stops drinking, I get to stop drinking?" James asked.

"That's right. And so on and so forth." Alice grinned wildly.

James raised his glass. "You are a little dangerous, Alice. But I like it." He looked at Peter, who was grinning slightly. "Be careful Wormtail. You know what you're like after a few drinks."

"I've learnt my lesson." Peter chuckled. He looked around at the others. "Ready?" Bringing his drink to his lips. "Go." And he began to start drinking as did the rest of the circle. He lasted about 17 seconds of drinking and stopped but James carried on. Soon stopping, as did Alice, Frank and Hannah but Lily kept drinking, watching Sirius and May as she drank. She soon gave up. Sirius and May soon after her. "That was evil." Peter laughed.

"I know." Alice giggled. The game got started, the drinks flowed and the speech became more slurred. "I got a King!" She poured a quarter of her triple vodka and orange juice. "Only one King left. Whoever gets this King, they have to put their drink in and then drink the dirty pint." She was slurring quite a lot.

Frank picked up a card. There was only about 14 cards left. "Four! For the whores!" He burst out laughing as did everyone else. The girls reached forward for their shot glasses and shot them back. The boys laughed at the faces the girls made at the sourness of their drinks.

"What was that?" May coughed and choked after her shot.

"Sambuca!" Sirius laughed and kissed her cheek.

"It tastes all right but it has a bit of a bite the first time." Lily giggled. "Come on Hannah. Your go."

Hannah picked a card. "Six." She looked up at the rules. "Dicks! Drink boys!" Each of the boys took their shots. They all made a face at the taste of the drink. "Ha!" Hannah exclaimed. "Serves you right for laughing at us."

"My go!" Lily chirped up and reached forward, picking up a card. When she turned it over, her smiled dropped. "King." She mumbled. Everybody laughed as she poured some of her drink into the pint glass and then picked up the glass. Her upper lip curled in disgust as she looked into the glass. "Oh Merlin!" She groaned as she brought the glass to her lips and began downing the mixture of firewhisky, vodka and lemonade, beer and lastly vodka and orange juice. Everyone looked at her impressed as she downed her drink without stopping or even gagging. When she finished, she put the glass back in the middle of the floor. "What?" She said with a grin. "Didn't think I could do that?"

James slowly shook his head and grinned. "Nope. But I now see you in a completely new light. Marry me?"

"James!" May threw a pillow at him but giggled when it hit Alice. "Oops! Sorry Al!" Giggling still as she threw it back at her. "Ow!" May complained with a load of giggles.

"Game over!" Alice announced. "What shall we play next?"

Sirius grinned like a cheshire cat. "I think we should either play truth or dare or strip poker. Or both!" He laughed loudly. He quickly glanced up at the clock. "No! Not yet! 10 minutes until the New Year."

"Let's go outside." Frank suggested. "Would be cool to meet the New Year in the snow." James stood up and ran into his room. "Was it something I said?"

James soon returned. "My dear Frank. No it wasn't." He chuckled. In his arms were 4 boxes of fireworks. "Pads, there are more in my room." Sirius unwrapped his arms from around May and stood up, walking into James' room without even stumbling or tripping. He also returned with 4 boxes of fireworks. "Come on, you lot. Let's get outside before it turns 12." The group of friends struggled to get up off the floor and they drunkenly walked out of the Heads' common room and into the cold air of the castle.

It took them a good five minutes to get out into the grounds. The group huddled together to keep them warm from the winter night as James and Sirius quickly set out the fireworks. They returned to the group. "Here we go!" Lily looked at her watch. "10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!"

Sirius and James quickly ignited the fireworks with their wands. Frank and Alice were already sharing their New Year's Kiss. Sirius pulled May into him and kissed her passionately. The other four were watching the fireworks in delight. James wanted to kiss Lily but he didn't want to push his luck with her. They had an argument a few days before, so he didn't want to be an idiot and try and kiss her. Hannah was cheering every explosion in the sky.

Lily slowly stepped beside James. "The fireworks are a good idea." She spoke quietly.

"Thanks Lily. Look, I'm sorry about the other day." He didn't look away from the fireworks, which were flying through the sky in all different colours. "I was being an idiot."

"As usual." She chuckled. "I'm sorry too. We've been getting along much better." She slowly slipped her hand into his. "I want to try and get along better."

James turned away from the fireworks and looked at her. "Me too. Happy New Year, Evans." He smirked a little.

Lily turned to look at him, she was laughing a little. "Happy New Year, Potter." She stood on her toes slightly and kissed him softly. He tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled away. "Don't push your luck Potter."

"Sorry, Evans." He chuckled lightly.

"Hey guys! Now that you two have made up, can we go back inside? I can't feel anything below my knees." Alice complained. Frank already had his arms tight around her to try and keep them both warm. Everyone agreed to go back into the castle and back to more drinking. They found the fire was bigger and the Heads' Common Room was warm and cosy.

"Happy Birthday." Sirius whispered in May's ear as they sat on a sofa together.

"Thank you." She turned to look at him. He gently kissed her but with the amount of alcohol in both their systems, they deepened the kiss.

"Oh bloody hell!" James groaned. "And they're off. Again." He picked up a pillow and threw it at the pair of them, causing them both to break apart. "I'm not going to tell you to get a room because she's my sister." They laughed as Sirius, untangled himself from May and dived at James. The two of them began wrestling in the middle of the Common Room.

"Men!" Lily rolled her eyes and sat next to May. "Happy Birthday." She hugged her friend. "I will give you your present tomorrow."

"Thanks, Lil." May chuckled as she watched her boyfriend and brother fight on the floor. "Oh no! All the alcohol is gone."

"What?" The pair of them stopped and looked up.

"That stopped you from wrestling." May laughed. "Come on! Let's keep drinking!" Reaching for a bottle of muggle beer, pulling the top off and throwing the lid at them.

"Attack!" James cried and jumped on his sister. "Happy Birthday!" He hugged her tightly. "Now." Climbing off May. "Since the alcohol has not gone missing or ran out, let's continue with the partying." Grabbing a bottle of muggle beer and taking a big swig of its contents. The celebrations continued late into the night. Alice was the first to pass out. "She can stay in my bed." James offered gentlemanly. "I will sleep on the sofa."

Nearly every single one of them were dropping. "My bed?" Sirius whispered in May's ear.

"I can't tonight." She chuckled softly and nestled into his arms.

"Oh right." He chuckled softly. "Do you want to go back to the Gryffindor Tower?" May nodded softly. "Come on then." He kissed her cheek softly. The two of them stood up. "Right, we're off."

"Awwww!" James pouted. "Why?"

"It's 3 in the morning James and we're tired." May groaned as she rested her head on Sirius' shoulder.

"Uhhh! You're not going anywhere!" James warned them both. "I know what you're going to be doing."

May burst out laughing. "Bloody hell, James! We're going to have sex! I really want to go to bed to sleep." She sighed heavily. "Good night James." She chuckled and the two of them walked away.

"Night everyone!" Sirius shouted loudly and led a sleepy May out of the Heads' Common Room. "Happy Birthday baby."

"Thank you." She whispered softly. They walked slowly to the seventh floor to the portrait of the Fat Lady, who was fast asleep. "You can wake her up." May was still whispering.

"Fine." He chuckled and kissed the side of her head. "Snowball fights!" Sirius shouted loudly. The portrait didn't even flinch. "Bloody hell." He groaned. "OI!" He shouted again. The portrait flinched awake and glared at the two of them. "Snowball fights!"

"You two shouldn't be out this late." She grumbled and the portrait swung open.

"She's been on the sherry with Violet." Sirius chuckled as he led a very sleepy May inside. "Come on, beautiful." He lifted her into his arms and carried her up to his dormitory. Gently, he lay her on his bed, climbed in next to her and pulled the warm covers over them both. "Happy Birthday, love." Kissing her softly and drifting off to sleep quickly.

* * *

For the next one month and a half, James and Lily were taking their growing relationship slowly. They barely had time to spend alone together. With Valentine's Day approaching, James thought this would be the best time to spend more time with Lily. He had already started organising it. He just needed to ask her. Even though their exams were months away, she was already reading and revising. "Um... Lily? Do you have a minute?" He asked nervously.

Lily put her her quill down and looked up from the table, that was in their common room. "Sure." Giving him a small smile.

"I was wondering if you wanted to spend Valentine's Day with me?" He spoke quietly and nervously.

She gave him a slightly bigger smile. "I'd like that." She kept her gaze on his. "Can I get back to my work now?"

James laughed lightly. "Of course. I will leave you to it." He turned away and moved to the portrait entrance. Before he left, he looked behind her and she was immersed in her work. He gave a soft chuckle and left their common room.

* * *

**A/N: Who's ready for some James/ Lily smut in the next chapter?**

**Responses from chapter 33:**

**javalon14: **You should be doing your homework! :D I'm trying to do 3 portfolios and 4 essays (I think) at the same time as writing, so I know how you feel. :) Thank you too! Hope you like this chapter. :D More drunkenness.

**Hellfire Putten Ninja:** You'll have to see if the others find out or know about Jamily. :D I loved writing that Mau kicked poor Frank out of the dormitory. Didn't think I would write her as that kind of girl but she has a secret dark side when it comes to sex. LOL. :D

**PrincessK16:** Thank you! Less University work now (sort of), well it is due after Christmas. Will be writing more when I can. Hope you enjoy. :D

**Roseweasley85:** Thank you. Hope you liked this chapter too!


	35. Chapter 35: Who Said Romance Was Dead?

**Chapter 35:** **Who Said Romance Was Dead?**

**Warning: Lemon.**

James wanted his and Lily's Valentine's date to be perfect. He and Sirius were helping each other to plan their dates with their partners. James had gotten permission from Dumbledore to take Lily into Hogsmeade for a meal. Sirius couldn't get permission, so he decided to have a picnic in the grounds, if it wasn't raining. He wanted to spoil May, as it would be their last Valentine's Day together.

As for James, he wanted the day to be the best for Lily. They were finally being civil, with the occasional snog. He did not want to ruin it at all. If he made this Valentine's Day perfect and it showed her that he was growing up, then something may come from it. "This is going to go so badly." James sighed heavily as he looked out of the Gryffindor Common Room window. Outside it was pouring with rain. Typical Scottish weather.

Sirius laughed. "You think it is bad for you?" He laughed and quickly glanced at the portrait hole. "I'm planning an outdoor picnic for May."

"Gutted for you." James laughed. "But I do have to walk to Hogsmeade with Lily and I don't want to use the secret passage. She'll get angry." Laughing as he sat back in the chair. "I will have to remember an umbrella if it is raining." He turned to face Remus. "What are you doing for Hannah?"

"We can't do anything. I'm on prefect duty." He sighed heavily. "I'm going to do something on the weekend for her." Smiling a little. "And no. I am not telling you what I have planned."

"You got anything planned Wormtail?" Sirius leaned back against the sofa, looking down at his friend, who was sitting in front of the fire.

"Not really." He shrugged his shoulders.

James chuckled. "You'll find someone again, Wormy." He gave him a smile.

Peter smiled back and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Prongs."

- - - - - - - - – - - - - - -

Valentine's Day had arrived and the whole school was in a romantic frenzy. It was raining. James was still going to take Lily to Hogsmeade but Sirius was having to improvise for him and May. He thought about what to do throughout the day, when he was in his classes. They could still go outside but it was raining and the ground was wet. He was going to have to improvise.

James, however, was worrying about taking Lily into Hogsmeade in the rain. He was meeting her in the entrance hall as she had to do a small errand. He stood in the entrance hall with a umbrella and a red rose in his hands. People kept laughing and giggling when they saw him. James either ignored them or glared at them. He was meeting Lily at half 4. He looked at his watch and saw she was 5 minutes late. He didn't mind. She was busy, so she was allowed to be late.

"Sorry, I'm late." A flustered Lily ran down the stone stairs towards James. "I was having a chat with your sister." Smiling shyly.

"That's never a good sign." James chuckled. He held out the flower. "For you. Happy Valentine's Day."

Lily smiled broadly, took the rose from him and smelt the beautiful scent. "It's beautiful. Thank you. No, you don't have to worry about my conversation with May." Chuckling as she remembered her embarrassing talk with May.

* * *

_Half an hour earlier_

Lily and May were sitting in May's dormitory and on May's bed. "I don't know why I'm asking you this but do you have any contraceptive potion?"

"What? Lily Evans! Did I just hear you right?" She stared at her best friend in shock. "You're asking...?" She couldn't speak any more. She was shocked. "You and James?" She shook her head. "I don't want to know."

The red head blushed brightly. "I know! But all I'm asking for is the contraceptive potion." Laughing nervously. "I just think it will happen tonight."

"Lily!" May groaned and climbed off the bed. "Seriously! I don't want to know!" Walking into the bathroom. "Ah! Problem!" She returned to the bed with only one vial. "I only have one left and I want one for tonight." She bit her lower lip and thought for a moment. "Here." She held it out towards her. "You have it. I will use the charm tonight."

"Are you sure?" Lily raised an eyebrow as she slowly reached for the vial. "I don't want you to feel like you have to give it to me."

May rolled her eyes. "Lily, I think I will sleep better tonight if I knew you and James were not making mini Potter children." She laughed and handed her the vial. "I will be fine." Smiling slightly. "I will just tell Sirius. But I won't tell him what might happen with you and James tonight. He'll tease James for hours."

Lily nodded. "Yes, that's true." She uncorked the vial and downed the contents. "Thanks, May. I just want to be careful." Laughing nervously.

"I cannot believe I am saying this: but are you expecting to have sex tonight?" She sat on the bed, crossing her legs.

"No but I just... I don't know." Lily blushed. Her cheeks nearly the same colour as her hair. "I think that's what James want."

May raised an eyebrow and watched her friend for a minute. "Is it what you want?"

Lily's blush grew bright red. "I do. I love your brother. I think it is time." Blushing brighter again.

"Bloody hell Lily! I don't know which is redder. Your face or your hair." May laughed and looked at her watch. "You best get moving. You're meeting James soon. And I have my own boyfriend to entertain." She wriggled her eyebrows and climbed off her bed. "So, shift!" Escorting her best friend from her dormitory, so she could get ready for her own date with Sirius.

* * *

_Half an hour later_

"So, you ready?" James held out his arm to her. "I thought we could go for a meal in Hogsmeade. Dumbledore has given us permission to go out." Smiling as she took his arm and the two walked out of the school. James put up the umbrella, sheltering them from the rain. They walked quickly into Hogsmeade and James led them to the Three Broomsticks. "Hello Rosmerta."

"Hello James. Lily." Smiling at them both. "Got your booth free." Leading them to the back of the room, where it was quieter. "Drinks?"

"Butterbeer for me." James smiled as he waited for Lily to be seated before he did.

"Same for me." Lily smiled at the older woman, who walked away to the bar. "So, a meal in here? I thought you'd take me to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Room." She chuckled as she took off her scarf, placing it on top of her coat.

James laughed. "I guessed it wouldn't be your kind of thing."

Lily shook her head. "You guessed right. I'm not that girly." She laughed. Rosmerta returned with their drinks. "Thanks Rosmerta." Taking a sip of her drink.

"So, what would you love birds like for your meals?" She took out a small notepad.

"I'll have your famous roast chicken dinner." James grinned at the landlady.

"I'll have the same." Lily smiled and then turned her attention back to James. "So, what else do you have planned?" Biting her lower lip nervously.

"Ah! Now, that is a secret. All of today's plans are a surprise." He smiled at her. "But this meal is the first." He reached forward and held her hand. Lily smiled as they rested their joined hands on the table. "You look beautiful today."

A blush brushed across Lily's cheeks and she smiled timidly. "Thank you." Still smiling timidly. "You scrub up well." She chuckled softly. Her gaze looked down at their joined hands. She smiled as he brushed his thumb over her skin. "I mean it in a good way."

They laughed softly. "What were you talking to May about earlier?"

Lily look up at him and saw the cheeky twinkle in his eyes. "We were talking about her evening with Sirius but she has no idea."

James laughed softly, his thumb still moving over the back of her hand. "He's being his romantic self as usual."

"What has he planned?" She asked curiously.

"Well, if it stops raining in time, he's taking her for a picnic in the grounds. Followed by a boat ride. From there on, I don't want to know." He rolled his eyes.

Lily chuckled. "Neither do I." She bit her lower lip and blushed nervously.

"I hope she doesn't talk to you about her and Sirius." He grumbled.

Lily laughed, noticing James' embarrassed face. "Merlin, no!" She laughed. "I think she talks to Hannah about that area." Blushing again. "Ok! Change of subject. Did you finish the transfiguration essay?"

"Oh Lily! Let's not talk about school." James sighed and then chuckled. Lily also chuckled.

"Two roast dinners." Rosmerta announced as she approached their table, a plate in each hand. James and Lily let go of hands just in time for the landlady to place a plate in front of them. "Anything else?"

"No thank you." James answered and looked over at Lily. "Do you need anything else?"

Lily shook her head. "No, thank you, Rosmerta." The two tucked into their meal.

* * *

In a small part of the castle grounds, a young couple were sheltering under the leaves of the trees on a blanket. Next to them lay an empty basket, which had been filled with two meals and a large bottle of butterbeer. "Happy Valentine's Day, my love." Sirius whispered in May's ear. They were lying on the blanket. He lay with his arm behind his head and she lay on his chest. Her ear pressed against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Happy Valentine's Day." She smiled, turning her head to look up at him. "Thank you. I have had a lovely afternoon."

"It's not over yet." He grinned cheekily at her.

"I hope not." She rolled off his chest and lay on her side, facing him. Resting her head on her hand, her other hand resting on Sirius' stomach. May's smile grew wider. "Though, I do have a problem."

"Uh oh. I don't like the sound of that." He grinned as he pushed a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. "What's wrong?"

"It's not all bad. Well, it could be." She bit her lower lip. "Don't laugh. Lily came to see me before I came to meet you. She wanted a contraceptive potion." She chuckled softly.

"Oh!" Sirius nodded, his eyes widening. "So, James and Lily." His smirk growing as he thought of some many things he could say to tease his best friend with.

"Don't. I promised Lily that I wouldn't say anything." May warned him but she couldn't help smiling. She laughed softly. "I only had one left." She bit her lower lip.

"And being the amazing best friend, that you are, you gave it to Lily." He grinned at her, the back of his fingers brushing down her cheek. "We'll be careful." Running his hand down her arm and pulling her into him. He pushed her onto her back with him laying over her. "Very careful." Pressing his body against her own and bending his head down, kissing her neck. May giggled as he kissed her neck more, moving towards her collarbone.

* * *

James looked out of the pub window and saw that the rain had become heavier. "Ah! We're going to get soaked walking back to school." The couple were now sitting side by side, with James' arm around Lily's shoulder and her hand rested on his knee.

"What time do we have to be back at school?" Lily asked as she shifted her body slightly, in order to be able to lean her head on James' shoulder.

"Flitwick is closing the gate at 9, so we can leave in half an hour." He kissed the top of her head. "Would you like some hot chocolate? Warm us up before we have to leave."

Lily sat up straight and nodded. "Yes please." She watched as James left their table and went to the bar. She smiled as he looked back at her.

He returned with two large cups of hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows on top. "Here you go." Placing it in front of her. "Enjoy." For the last half an hour, they talked about school, their families. They talked about anything that they could think of. The rain had gotten heavier as they left the Three Broomsticks. They gave up with the umbrella and ran up to the school. Once they were in the safety of the school, James pulled her into his arms and pressed his lips against hers. "I love you." He whispered when he pulled away.

Lily blushed brightly. "I love you too." She smiled broadly. But her smile slid away as she saw a figure walking in their direction. "Severus." She whispered.

James turned around and glared at the Slytherin. Doing the noble thing, he stayed silent towards Severus. "Let's go and get warm." Wrapping his arm around Lily's shoulder.

"Sure." Lily nodded and let him lead her up the stairs to their head dormitories. A silent tear fell down her cheek but it was covered up by the raindrops.

"Hey." James spoke softly in her ear as they climbed the flights of stairs. "It's fine."

Lily just shook her head and leaned into his side. It hurt that she and Severus were no longer on talking terms outside of the classroom. "Thank you for today." She spoke softly as they walked into their common room. "I had a really great sime."

"You're welcome." He swiftly kissed her. "Now, go and get dried and changed. Don't want you catching the flu."

She smiled up at him. "Yes, sir." She chuckled softly. Lily didn't move. Her hands rested on his shoulders. She slowly stood on her toes, her lips close to his own. James didn't move. His hazel eyes rested on her, watching as she finally pressed her lips to his. Both of them closed their eyes. James placed his hands on her hips and pulled her close to him. The kiss grew.

James pulled away. "You are beautiful." He pushed a wet strand of her hair behind her ear.

Lily smiled up at him. "Kiss me again." James nodded silently and kissed her. Her hands moved from his shoulders and stopped at his chest. She started to push his coat off his shoulders. She moved her hands back to his chest and began undoing his shirt. Their lips moved in synchronisation. Lily unbuttoned James' shirt with slightly trembling fingers. She pulled away from his lips. Her eyes flickering between his eyes and his lips. The shirt was damp around the collar. Lily's fingers played with the collar. James watched silently as she began to push his shirt off him.

James let her take the lead. He smiled as she let the shirt fall on the floor. Once his shirt was on the floor, she stared up at him. Her green eyes meeting with his hazel ones. "We don't have to." James whispered.

"I want to." Lily blushed softly. She took off her own coat and placed it on a nearby chair.

"Only if you are sure." He cupped her cheek. She nodded slowly and smiled broadly. James pulled her closer to him.

"Your bedroom or mine?" Lily chuckled. James said nothing. He picked Lily up, bridal style. "James!" She squealed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He carried her to his bedroom, kicking the door open with his foot. He chuckled. "Look." He whispered to Lily and nodded towards his four poster bed.

Lily turned and looked at James' bedroom. It was clean and tidy. "Oh." She gasped and looked at the bed. It was covered in red rose petals. "Did you do this?"

James shook his head. "Nope. I actually left the bedroom a slightly untidy." He laughed and gently placed Lily on her feet.

The pair looked at each other and smiled. "May." They said together and chuckled.

"Only she would do this." James chuckled as he stood there, topless and looking at the petal covered bed. "I am going to kill her."

"Me too but afterwards." Lily laughed nervously.

James turned to her. "Come here." Lily turned to face him and stepped closer. "You are beautiful." Cupping her cheek and bending down to kiss her. Lily wrapped her arms around him, pressing herself against him, wanting to be closer. James grinned into their kiss for a slight second as she moaned as he ran his hand down her back and resting it on her ass. He knew that this night was going to end perfectly.

"Do you have a towel?" Lily asked when she pulled away from his lips. "My hair is dripping all over the place."

He chuckled softly. "Sure." He kissed her quickly and moved to his wardrobe, pulling out a clean towel. "Here you go." Handing the towel.

When he walked away from her, Lily could not help but admire his bare back. She bit her lower lip when he walked towards her with a towel. Again, she was admiring his body. Quidditch complimented his body and Lily loved it. "Thanks." She took the towel from him and dabbed her hair to be rid of the excess water. She moved away from him and sat on the edge of the bed. "I cannot believe May has done this." Squeezing her hair dry as she looked behind her at the bed. "And they say romance is dead."

James laughed and sat next to Lily. "Well, May is a romantic. Not sure about Sirius but I know my sister is." They laughed softly.

Lily stopped drying her hair and watched James. Neither of them could take their eyes off each other. She put the towel down on the bed. "Kiss me, James." She spoke softly, twisting her body to face him.

"Yes, miss." He grinned. James leaned closer to her and immediately pressed his lips against her own. He pulled her close to him and slowly they both lay down on the bed. His hand ran down her side, coming to a stop on her hip. The Head Boy didn't rush her. He allowed her to take the lead.

Lily started to shift up the bed, her lips still attached to James'. James followed her lead and moved up the bed with her. His hand returned to rest on her hip. He moaned into their connected lips when she lifted her leg over his hip and pressed their pelvises together. "Sorry." Lily said when she pulled away from his lips. She was about to take her leg off him but he stopped her.

"It's all right. It felt good." He chuckled and gave a small smirk.

Lily bit her lower lip and pulled her leg off his hip to be able to sit up. James kept his eyes on her as she pulled off her blue t-shirt. She chuckled as James' eyes grew wider at the sight of her and her red bra. She lay back down next to him. "It seemed only fair."

James laughed softly and pulled her into a searing kiss. "Very fair." His hand running down her back. He pushed her onto her back and he was laying over her. Their kisses grew and touches were becoming bolder. It wasn't long before James was pulling Lily's jeans off her long legs and she was fumbling to undo his button and zip on his jeans. "Let me." He whispered in her ear and undid his trousers for her and finally pushing them off to throw them in a random direction.

She blushed brightly when she noticed his erection hidden under his grey boxers. She couldn't deny that her own arousal was leaving a damp mark on her red underwear. She parted her legs a little to let James lay between them. "James..." She whispered hotly as he kissed her neck, biting it slightly. They both let out a gasp when James pressed his covered erection against her.

"Lily..." He whispered in her ear. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to have sex with me."

Lily pulled him into a heated kiss. "Does that answer your question?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, you idiot." She kissed him again. Her skin seemed to be on fire, but only where his hands touched her. His right hand ran down her left side and coming to a stop on her hip. He thrust his clothed arousal against her own. Each of them moaned into their kiss. "James..." She gasped when he thrust against her once more.

James stopped any movement and looked down at her. "You are sure?" He asked. He wanted her to be positively sure before they went any further.

"Shut up." She whispered, pushing off his boxers. James let out a small sigh as the restriction of his boxers disappeared. "Is this a 'no'?" She giggled softly.

He looked down at her and smiled. "Ok." He kissed her softly. He sat up, his fingers hooked under her underwear and pulled them down her long legs. James bit his lower lip as he looked down at his very naked girlfriend. He noticed her blush growing as he took in her body. He lay back over her, keeping most of his weight off her.

"James? Have you ever done this before?" She asked nervously, parting her legs slightly. She was still feeling very self-conscious.

"Despite the rumours, I have never had sex before." James brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear, allowing him to cup her cheek afterwards. "I will be gentle as I can." He kissed her softly.

Lily nodded and slowly parted her legs for him. "I'll be okay." She reached down between them, grasped his erection and guided him towards her. Soon, James was pushing into her. Lily bit her lower lip as the pinch of pain grew slightly as he filled her, but it slowly ebbed away. James kept very still to allow them both to get used to the feeling of them being joined. "Move, James." She gasped softly.

"Yes, love." He chuckled, kissing her for a moment and slowly moved his hips. Both their moves were uncertain and slightly clumsy. James gave a low groan when Lily lifted her leg around his waist, causing him to go deeper into her. His moves were becoming quicker. He bent his head down and kissed her shoulder. Lily wrapped her arms around him. She cried out as he pushed his hips forward harder. James couldn't hold back any longer, one last thrust and lost control within her.

"Oh James." She sighed in his ear. They remained like that for a few minutes. "You're heavy." She whispered in his ear. "Not that I'm complaining. I like this." Her hand running down his back.

James smiled against her flushed skin. "Yes, love." Kissing her shoulder once more and rolled away off her body, onto his side. The soft rose petals were spread around them and covered their backs. "Come here." He held an arm out to Lily. "Let's get some sleep." Lily smiled at him and turned to lie against him. They kissed for a short moment until sleep slowly claimed them both.

* * *

**A/N: I have LOVED writing this chapter. I took my time to be able to make it seem perfect. Going to be naughty and ask for 5 reviews to get me to update more and possible encouragement for me to get on with my Uni work. Only 6 months ish until I graduate! WOOOOO!**

**Also, do you want to see May's and Sirius' Valentine's Date? With or without their sex? * wriggles eyebrows cheekily ***

**Responses from Chapter 24:**

**Blitz-gurl-42:** I'm glad you love the story. :D

**Hellfire Putten Ninja:** I hope you like the Jamily smut in this chapter. :D School is evil full stop but we have to go through it. Lol.

**PrincessK16:** Thank you. I hope you liked the James and Lily stuff in this chapter.

**Xo21ful**: Awwww! I'm glad this story has become a favourite of yours. I really hope you enjoy the chapters that are to come. I hope you liked this chapter. :D


	36. Chapter 36: Time For Adventure

**Chapter 36: Time For Adventure**

**A/N: Treating you to another lemon.**

Sirius and May' s Valentine's date was just as romantics as James and Lily's but in a completely different way. They lay on the picnic blanket under the tree for some time. The rain seemed to be slowing down. "Come on." Sirius whispered in May's ear. "Next part of your Valentine's present."

"What? There's more?" She sat up and stood up. "You spoil me, Sirius Black." Smirking at him as he stood up. "Where are we going?"

"To the lake." He grinned and held out his hand to her. "Come on." She took his hand and let him lead her in the direction of the lake. Their picnic things lay abandoned under the tree as they journeyed to the Black Lake.

As they reached the shore, May saw a boat sitting on the edge. "A boat ride?" She laughed softly as he helped her to step into the boat.

"Yep. Hagrid said that I could borrow it today. It's charmed to go around the lake once." He waited for her to sit down and he pushed the boat out into the lake, jumping in quickly. "We have oars just in case we have to get back to shore." He moved to sit next to May. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. "Are you enjoying your day?"

"Yeah, I am." She settled into his arms.

Sirius smiled and kissed the top of her black hair. "Thank you. You have made this day what it is."

She smiled up at him but turned her eye up at the sky, at the black clouds. "We should go back. It's going to rain again." Soon enough, the rain poured down onto them. "Sirius!" She grumbled as he laughed loudly. She soon joined in and was laughing too. The two sat in the boat laughing gleefully as the rain soaked them. "Come on! Let's go back." She laughed.

Sirius took out his wand and tapped the boat, which slowly turned and made its way back to the shore. "Damn rain." He grumbled as he helped May out of the boat and the two ran back to their picnic spot. They sheltered under the tree. "It's not going to stop." He packed their things up. "Come on. We'll run back to the castle." The basket in one hand and held out his other hand. "Ready?"

"No." She giggled before the two of them took off at a run and ran straight back to the castle. Once inside the shelter of the castle. "That was brilliant." She laughed and leant against one of the stone pillars, that stood on the edges of the courtyard.

He grinned widely as he put the picnic things on the ground and ran a hand through his soaking hair. He stared at her for a moment. She was soaked to the skin. Her clothes stuck to her body. Her coat was slightly undone so he could see her white shirt and how see through it had gotten. He stepped forward quickly and pressed his lips against her own. He pressed his body against hers and pressed her against the pillar.

May wrapped her arms around his neck, pressed herself against him. "Sirius..." She managed to gasp when he kissed her neck, biting it gently. Her fingers tangled in his hair, which was a little longer than usual. Something was wrong but right now, May did not have a single thought in her head as his devilish lips were distracting her. No. Now, his hand was distracting her from any thoughts. His right hand had undone her coat's zip and then moved back up to her breast, gently kneading it over her wet shirt. They were lucky no windows looked out onto this courtyard or they would have had a shock.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered in her ear as he moved his hand down her torso, to the top of her trousers. He distracted her thoughts once again by kissing her neck. He did this to run his hand around to her back, pull her into his body. She gasped when he pressed his hips against her, she could feel his arousal pressing against her stomach.

"Sirius..." She moaned. "I need you."

Sirius said nothing. He reached for her hand and pulled her inside the castle. The entrance was empty. He pulled her into one more kiss. Still, he said nothing as he pulled her down the corridor, which led to the Hufflepuff Common Room and the kitchens.

"Where are we going?" She whispered when he stopped walking.

He opened a door, peered inside before pulling her inside. Once inside, he closed the door quickly and quietly. "No one comes in here."

"How do you know?" She asked before pressing her lips against his neck and pushing his coat off his shoulders.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." He muttered as he walked her backwards. His lips aggressively moving over her own. Her back hit the wall, making her gasp. Sirius didn't stop. His hands moved all over her body.

May's hands were frantically trying to push his wet shirt off his body. She moaned as his hands cupped her ass, pulling her into him. She pushed his shirt off his shoulders but went no further as he lifted her up slightly, making her wrap her legs around his waist. "Sirius!" She cried out as he pressed his arousal against her. She moaned again when he repeated rubbed their clothed bodies together. Her fingers clawed at his shoulders as his teeth grazed her neck. "Please..." She begged as she unwrapped her legs from around his waist and he placed her feet on the ground.

"Anything for you." Shrugging his shirt off. He grinned and raised an eyebrow as May reached forward and quickly became undoing his belt on his trousers. He let her undo his trousers and push them to his ankles. He didn't let her go any further; he reached forward and pulled her shirt over her head. "Turn around."

May nodded and slowly turned around. A little unsure what he was going to do. His rough hands ran up her sides and to her bra. He undid it. She let it fall from her body. She was about to turn around but he stopped her by holding onto her hips.

"No." He whispered hotly in her ear as his right hand moved from her hip to the front of her trousers. He quickly undid the button and zip before pushing his hand into her underwear. May gasped as he touched her to intimately. "Shhhh..." He whispered in her ear. "Someone might hear you."

"Sirius..." She moaned as he rubbed her more. She braced herself by placing both hands on the wall in front of her.

Sirius withdrew his hand from her underwear and trousers and spun her around. He gently pushed her against the wall once again. He slowly, and teasingly, pushed her trousers down to her ankles. He closed the gap between them and kissed her softly. No longer rushing.

But it didn't last long. Once May's hands were in his hair, the fire within him burned. The kiss grew. May kicked her shoes off and her trousers, using her feet. Her hands moved from his hair to his boxers. She pushed them off his hips. The two stood naked in front of the other for a moment before Sirius made the first move. He lifted her up once again, carrying her to the teacher's desk.

"Sirius..." She breathed as he lay her down on the wood. He climbed onto the desk and between her legs. "Please." She whispered and reached for his erection, stroking him for a moment.

"May... Don't do that." He moaned and shifted his hips forward. May guided him to her waiting heat. He slid inside her. Both of them moaning at the fulfilment.

May placed her hands on his shoulders and arched her back as he moved within her. "Sirius!" She cried out. She pulled his face to her own and made him kiss her. Despite the cold air of the room, a slight sweat began to form on their bodies. She threw her head back when his hand went between their bodies and he rubbed the small bundle of nerves. Her grip on his shoulders tightened, her nails digging into his skin.

"Oh shit!" He groaned as he moved faster. "I'm close!"

"Pull out." She gasped. Her nails dragging down his back. "Sirius, please." She gasped once more and gave a relieved sigh when he pulled out from her and released onto her stomach. She laughed softly. "Happy Valentine's Day." She smiled up at him, before pulling him down and kissing him hotly.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He replied. "Come on. It's late." He climbed off the table, reaching for his wand and cleaning them both. They dressed in silence but it didn't stop Sirius from kissing her neck occasionally. She giggled as he did. "Come on." He spoke softly, holding his hand out to her.

She took it and he led her out of the corridor and back through the castle to the Gryffindor Castle. Her arm was around his waist and his shoulder was around her shoulders. "Thank you." She spoke softly as they walked towards the portrait of the fat lady.

"You're welcome." He kissed the top of her head. "Cupid's arrows." He said the password. "Bloody hell!" Sirius swore as they entered the Common Room. "Someone has thrown up pink and red in here." He chuckled.

"I know." May laughed as she looked around the Common Room. "Who the hell did this?"

"I don't want to know." He laughed. "You coming upstairs?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded silently and he led her up to the boys' dormitory.

Sirius and May repeated the same actions and fell asleep in each other's arms. In the morning, May was first to wake up. She was laying on Sirius' bare chest. She was so glad that James was not in this dormitory any more. Which meant she did not have to leave the dormitory before everyone else was awake. She looked up at Sirius' sleeping face. She smiled for a moment before turning her head and kissing his bare chest. "Sirius..." She whispered softly and kissing his chest again.

He stirred in his sleep. She moved to lie on top of him, kissing his chest again. "No. I want to stay in bed with my very naked girl."

May laughed and moved up his body and kissed his chest as she went. "I like that idea." She kissed his lips softly. "But we have classes."

"No. Let's hide here." He held her tightly.

"I wish we could." She kissed him. "But your boyfriend will notice if we're both missing."

"Boyfriend?" He frowned. He rolled his eyes and laughed. "You're on about James."

May laughed. "You have another boyfriend?" Raising her eyebrow at him. "Does James know?"

Sirius laughed. "No, he doesn't. Don't tell him or he'll get jealous." Kissing her with all his passion. "Shower?"

"Yes, please. Are you joining me?"

"May. You're a clever girl but that is a really stupid question!" He laughed and kissed her.

* * *

James smiled when he woke up. He looked down at the cause of the weight on his chest. He saw the red mop of hair and realised he had not dreamt the night before. "Lily?" He whispered, kissing the top of her head. "Wake up. We've got class." she didn't stir. "Lil?" He raised a hand and pressed his finger on the tip of her nose. He chuckled when she wriggled her nose. "Lily? It's time to get up."

"No." She moved closer to James. "It's too comfortable."

He laughed and kissed the top of her head again. "We have transfiguration in an hour."

Lily groaned. "I don't want to move."

"Did Lily Evans, head girl, just say she did not want to go to transfiguration?" Looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I didn't say that. I said I didn't want to leave here." Looking up at him and smiling. "Morning."

"Morning." He bent his head down and kissed her. "Come on. McGonagall will have my head if I don't turn up."

"You've never missed a lesson." She sat up, holding the covers to her chest.

"I know but if we both miss this lesson, I'll get the blame for it. If I miss the lesson, she'll kill me." He laughed. "Or turn me into a ferret."

Lily laughed. "She wouldn't do that." She kissed him softly. "I'm going to go and shower. I'll meet you in the Common Room." She climbed off the bed, taking his covers with her. Leaving James naked on the bed. She looked over her shoulder at him and blushed at the sight of his naked body, before turning and leaving James' room. She smiled to herself as she walked to her bedroom and personal bathroom. Yesterday was perfect. She stood under the water and washed away the scent of James. It may sound stupid but she knew that James was the one. Even after so many years of having to cope with him being a git. James Potter was the one.

* * *

**Responses from Chapter 35:**

**PrincessK16:** I hope you liked the small date and the sex. ;) Thanks. I loved writing the Lily/James scene. Definitely going to write some more. I graduate in May ish. Got LOADS of work to do between now and April! :(

**javalon14:** THANK YOU! I'M GLAD YOU LIKED IT!


	37. Chapter 37: Absence Makes The Heart Grow

**Chapter 37: Absence Makes the Heart Grow Fonder**

N.E.W.T's were drawing closer and closer for the seventh year students. As always, Lily was getting stressed and taking it out on those near to her. Everyone knew to stay away from her. Only one person was brave enough and that was Remus because he was exactly the same. Snapping at anyone nearby who disturbed his studying.

James and Sirius were very relaxed with their studies. In fact, they had not even started to study. The Quidditch final was drawing nearer and they were both determined to win the cup in their last year of school. James was stressing on the team to train as much as he could. "Shut up, James!" May shouted at her brother as he gave the team a pep talk before the game. "We know what to do! The Slytherins will be brutal but we can face it!"

"May's right." Archie, a sixth year and chaser, spoke confidently. "We've been training for weeks."

"You've got to be on your guard." James pleaded with them. "We need to be 50 points up before you can catch the snitch." He looked at his sister.

"Bloody hell, James! I know!" May groaned in frustration and stood up, her broom in her hand. "Let's just get this show on the road." Everyone stood up and they began to file out of the changing room.

* * *

May had been right. The Slytherins were brutal from the start. She counted 10 bludgers hit her way within 4 minutes of the game. She changed her position. She flew high above the pitch but it did not stop the Slytherin beaters. She flew close to Sirius. "Do your job! They're killing me! In about 10 minutes, I think they literally will kill me." Turning a sharp right as a bludger flew close to them.

Sirius growled and chased after the bludger. "That's my girlfriend, you bastard!" He aimed the bludger at another Slytherin player.

Gryffindor were in the lead 30 – 10. "Come on guys." May muttered herself as she watched the game but also kept an eye out for the snitch. She knew the Slytherin seeker was tailing her. He was useless. Too lazy to do his job. The Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stands cheered loudly. "40 – 10." She muttered to herself as she circled the pitch. "Come on! Come on!" She continued to mutter to herself as she circled the pitch. She wished she was playing chaser today and not have to worry about the fate of the game being on her shoulders. Cheers erupted in the stadium. 50 – 10. Now she could start a proper search.

She flew high above the stadium. The Slytherin seeker not too far behind. "Where are you?" She spoke to herself. As she searched desperately for the snitch. Cheers again. 60 – 10 now. She could see it. It flew just above the Slytherin middle post. She flattened herself onto her broom and sped towards the other end of the pitch. Her opponent was close behind her. It was going to be dangerous. The keeper was getting ready for her. The snitch was still in one place. Her arm out in front of her, she got closer and closer. The wind rushing past her ears. She quickly dove when a bludger came zooming towards her. Her eyes remained fixed on the snitch. "Yes." She groaned as she wrapped her hands around it. She tightened her grip around it just in time as two bodies collided with her.

Screams filled the stadium as May was unseated from her broom and fell fast to the ground. She clawed at the air with one hand as if it would save her from falling. It didn't and no one reached her in time as she hit the sand hard. The whole stadium was silent apart from James and Sirius screaming May's name as they reached the ground and jumped off their brooms. "MAY!" Kneeling next to her, once they were at her side.

"Don't touch her!" Madam Hooch shouted at them as she dismounted her broom and knelt next to May. "Miss Potter? Miss Potter?" She took out her wand and waved it over May, who woke up quickly. "Stay still." The Quidditch teacher insisted.

May took quick breaths as she looked around her, trying to take in her surroundings. "James?"

"I'm here." He smiled down at her. "Hey! You did it! We won!"

She looked down at her right hand and the snitch was still there struggling in her grasp. "I did." She laughed nervously. "Who is sitting on my legs?" Asking as she tried to lift her head but was too weak to raise her head.

Madam Hooch looked down at May's legs. "No one is."

"They feel heavy." She frowned. "No... No... No! I can't move them! Not again! Please! No!"

"Calm down!" Sirius tried to reassure her. "Let's get you to the hospital wing." Looking up at Madam Hooch, who waved her wand and May rose slow above the ground. James, Sirius and Madam Hooch walked beside her.

- - - - – - - - – -

James and Sirius were not allowed into the Hospital Wing as Madam Pomfrey wanted to examine May's injuries to the full extent. The two of them were pacing outside the door. All they wanted to do was go and find the Slytherin keeper and seeker and kill them for purposely crashing into May. "It's my entire fault. I should have played seeker." James shook his head as he blamed himself.

"James! How many times did you get hit by another player?" Sirius lent against the wall when he stopped pacing.

"Too many times." Rubbing the back of his head where the Slytherin beater hit him.

"Would you be blaming yourself if May was hit that many times, if she played chaser instead of seeker?"

"Yes." He sighed, knowing where Sirius was going with his speech.

"Either way, she would have been hurt. She will be fine." Sirius put his hands on James' shoulder. "Just relax."

"You relax!" James spat back at him. Sirius raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "Sorry. On edge."

"Hey! Just think. When May is recovered, a big party is on the horizon! We won, Prongs! May won it for us!"

James laughed and nodded. "That she did." Looking towards the door. "I just hope she will be all right."

"Me too." Sirius sighed heavily as he leant against the wall, watching the door. Five minutes later, the door opened and Professor McGonagall came out. "How is she?" Sirius immediately asked.

"She's fine. No permanent damage." She gave them a small smile.

"But what about her legs? She said she couldn't feel them." James asked in worry.

"It was just a shock to her back. It will be fine. She can feel and move her legs again but Madam Pomfrey is keeping her in for a few days. Just to be on the safe side." McGonagall gave them a rare smile. "Good game though. Despite the ending."

"Can we see her?" James asked impatiently.

"Yes." She nodded and stepped aside to let the two young men go into the hospital wing.

Both of them rushed to May's side. "Are you okay?" They asked at the same time.

"I'm fine. Aching though." She smiled at them both. She was still in her Quidditch robes, lying on her back on the bed. "We won though." Smiling broadly as she let go of the snitch.

Sirius sat on the edge of the bed and leaned down and kissed her firmly on the lips. "Hi."

"Hi." She smiled widely at him. "Were you worried?"

"Nah." He shook his head and sat up straight, holding her hand between his own. "Not worried at all." Lifting her hand and kissing the back of it. "Terrified though." His grey eyes staring into her hazel ones.

May raised her hand and cupped his cheek. "I was too."

"Excuse me? I'm still here!" James rolled his eyes and sat on the other side of May. "All right, baby sister?"

"Yes." May smiled as she dropped her hand from Sirius' cheek. "You two go. Go and party hard for me!" She laughed. "We'll have another one when I'm out of this bed."

They both sighed and shook their heads. "Nope." Sirius spoke first. "I'm bloody staying." Kissing her hand again.

"No! Go!" She laughed. "I'll have a mini party here with Madam Pomfrey." She rolled her eyes. "Just go! I'll be fine. Party hard for me."

"Yes!" Madam Pomfrey bustled over to them with pyjamas for May. "She needs to rest and most certainly cannot do that with you two here. She needs to change."

"I can help with that." Sirius grinned widely. "Ow!" He grumbled when May hit him on the arm. "Sorry." He leaned down and kissed her again. "I'll come and see you tomorrow morning." Kissing her again before standing up.

"I'll be here tomorrow as well." James smiled. "Take care baby sister." He stood up and left with Sirius.

- - - - - - - - – – - - -

The Gryffindor party was in full swing when James and Sirius entered the Common Room. They were greeted with cheers and questions about May. James stood on a table and the room quietened. "My sister is all right. She'll be out of hospital in a few days but she does have one request." Everyone stared at him with large grins. "She insists we party hard tonight." The room filled with loud cheers. James climbed off the table. "I'll be back now. Just going to get changed."

"Sure." Sirius grinned. "Don't be too long or I will drink your entire alcohol intake."

"You wouldn't dare." James laughed as he left the Common Room. When he gave the password to his own common room, he was greeted by a red headed body. "Hello to you too." Lily's arms were tight around him and he held her close to him too. "What's this for?"

"Well done!" She laughed softly in his ear.

"You came to the game?" He laughed and spun her around. He placed her on her feet and stepped back. "You actually wanted to go to the game?"

"I did." She laughed and kissed him hard on the mouth. "Well done!" She smiled but the smile fell. "Oh no! I forgot to ask, how is May?"

"She's fine. She'll be in the hospital wing for a few days but she's fine." James chuckled. "Now, I need to change and we've got a party to go to." Kissing her forehead before going into his bedroom to wash and change.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - –

When James and Lily arrived at the party, it was in full swing. The older students were drinking alcohol but everyone was dancing to the wizarding radio. The only one who didn't seem to be enjoying the party was Sirius. He had changed into a black shirt and jeans but he was sitting by the fire with a cup of firewhisky in his hand.

"Oi Padfoot! Cheer up!" James sat next to him and Lily sat on his lap.

"Doesn't feel right. I should be getting very drunk right now with another person." He downed the rest of his drink and reached for the bottle in front of him. Instead of pouring it into the cup, he drank it over the bottle.

"Bloody hell Padfoot. She's only in the Hospital Wing. She needs bed rest." James rolled his eyes and sipped his drink. "Right, go to our Common Room and into my bedroom. In my trunk is something that will help you to get into the Hospital Wing. Well two things." He raised an eyebrow towards him.

Sirius stared at James in confusion and his eyes grew wide in realisation. "You're a pal!" Handing Lily the bottle of firewhisky. "Enjoy that, Evans." Standing up and smiling down at them both. "See you tomorrow. Behave." He smirked before leaving the two of them alone.

He had the Marauder's Map in one hand and was holding the Invisibility Cloak over his head with the other one. He checked the map as he walked the dark corridors towards the Hospital Wing. Filch was patrolling on the third floor. Many of the teachers were in bed but the ones patrolling were, thankfully, nowhere near Sirius. He checked the map and May was the only one in the Hospital Wing. Quietly, he approached the door and opened it.

"Who's there?" A small voice whispered in the dim light.

"Me." Sirius spoke softly as he walked into the Hospital Wing, taking off the Invisibility Cloak.

"What are you doing here?" She smiled broadly and sat up on her bed.

"Party wasn't right. You weren't there." He approached the bed slowly. "So, I thought I'd come and spend the evening with you. With a little persuasion from your brother." Holding up her father's Invisibility Cloak.

"Good for him. Now, shoes off and get in here." She whispered as she moved onto her side and pulling her covers back.

Sirius smirked as he kicked off his trainers and climbed into bed next to her but he saw her wince. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Ribs are a little tender still." She smiled as he pulled the covers over them both. She moved closer to him. "I'm fine." She laughed when he was reluctant to hold her. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her waist. "Just hold me."

He chuckled as he pulled her closer to him. "Just let me know if I am hurting you." Kissing the top of her head.

"You're not." She whispered, holding herself close to him. "Thank you for coming. Just wish I was at the party. Getting completely drunk until we can stand no more."

"By the end of the night you would have been lying down." He chuckled. "You most certainly would not have been asleep." Kissing the top of her head.

May laughed softly. "Can't complain about that." Yawning softly. "But right now, I do want to sleep." Turning her head up to look at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her softly. "Good night. I'll see you when you wake up." He gently stroked her back as she fell asleep in his arms. He didn't fall asleep. His thoughts turned to when he would leave Hogwarts. He had applied for Auror training but was still waiting to hear back from them. The hardest thing was leaving May alone in school. Who would stop the pervert boys from hitting on her? He chuckled to himself. He knew that she would be able to protect herself. The sounds of her soft breathing lulled him into sleep. When May had to return to Hogwarts alone, they would come to that crossroads.

* * *

The Newts came to an end and every 7th year student relaxed. Every student except Lily. She was now nervous about the results. "For the love of Merlin, Lily! Shut up and relax!" May shouted at her the morning before they were to catch the train to London. They were all sitting under the large tree by the lake. "It's the summer holidays tomorrow!"

"I know!" She sighed and sat next to James, who wrapped his arms around her. "I just want to know how I did."

Every single person rolled their eyes. "Evans, we all know that you have done the best in the year!" Sirius said from his spot, which was lying down with his head in May's lap.

"Stop calling her Evans!" May tapped his forehead. "Like I told James, she does have a name." Shaking her head as she leant her back against the tree. She looked over at Lily. "What is your name?"

"I don't know. I thought it was Evans too." Lily laughed softly. Smiling widely when James' lips brushed against her red hair. "So what is my name?"

"Rose? Tulip?" Hannah asked. Taking herself away from Remus' arms. The two of them had broken up a few weeks ago again but a few days ago they were back together and could not keep their hands off each other.

"Yeah. It was a flowery name." Lily laughed loudly. "I'll stick to Evans for now. It will come back to me."

"Hey." James whispered in her ear. "Come for a walk." Lily nodded silently and the pair of them stood up. "We'll be back in a minute."

"Not in public!" Sirius shouted at them as they walked away. "OW! What was that for?" Sirius rubbed his forehead, where May had hit him.

"Leave them alone." She scolded him, looking down at him with a raised eyebrow.

James and Lily walked along the edge of the lake, hand-in-hand. "I can't believe school is over." James chuckled nervously, running his free hand through his unruly locks. Lily noticed that he was nervous but said nothing. "We have to grow up."

She laughed. "That we do. James? Have you been invited to go and see Dumbledore tonight before the farewell feast?"

"Yes I have. So have Sirius, Remus, Peter and Frank. Do you have any idea what it is about?" He asked curiously.

"No idea at all. May and Hannah haven't been asked." Lily shrugged her shoulders a little. "Oh well."

James laughed softly as he stopped walking. "I love you, Lily." Turning to face her.

Lily also turned to face him. "I love you too, James." Smiling widely but the smile fell and her eyes grew wide when he knelt on one knee in front of her. "What? James..."

He held her left hand in both of his own. "I really love you Lily. I know we've only been together for a year. Well, nearly a year but I always knew that you were the one I would be with for the rest of my life." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box. "I haven't told anyone that I'm doing this. Not Sirius. Not my sister. Nobody." He smiled nervously as he let go of her hand and opened the box.

Lily gasped at the ring. "Oh James!" Staring at the ring, which was a Welsh gold band with an emerald gemstone surrounded by small diamonds.

"Lily Evans, will you marry me?" He asked nervously, holding the ring in front of him.

Tears ran down Lily's cheeks and nodded slowly. "Yes." Nodding quicker. "Yes, I will." She laughed and wiped away her tears away but she couldn't stop crying. "Yes!"

James smiled widely and took the ring out of the box. He slipped it onto her ring finger. He stood up and kissed her. He lifted her up and spun her around, their lips still together. Lily wrapped around arms around his neck as he continued to spin them around. He slowly placed her back to the floor. "I love you, Miss Evans."

"I love you too, Mr Potter." She smiled widely and kissed him. "Shall we break the news to the others?"

"Not yet. Let's enjoy this for now." Pulling her against him and possessively kissing her. "I love you." He whispered. "My fiancé."

She laughed. "We haven't even left school yet and we're engaged." She smiled broadly as they walked along the edge of the lake.

"I was going to do it on the train but I thought this place would be better." He smiled as they walked hand-in-hand. "Much more beautiful."

"I agree." She smiled widely. "So, what shall we do? I mean, shall we at least try living together before we get married?"

"That would be a good idea. That is what I was going to ask May about." He smiled a little. "I was thinking about closing the manor when she goes back to Hogwarts for her seventh year." He bit his lower lip nervously. "She's moving in with Sirius once she has finished school and I don't want to be in that big house on my own."

"So, what are you thinking?" Giving his hand a small squeeze.

"Buy a flat or a house and maybe have you live with me?" Looking down at her with a small smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Lily smiled. "I'd like that. That could be our first task. Find our first place." Her smile grew as they continued to walk together. The two of them returned to the tree, where Sirius and Peter were having a friendly duel. "Boys." She rolled her eyes and the two of them sat on the grass, under the shade. "Will you two stop fighting for a moment?"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Hannah shouted at the top of her voice, untangling herself from Remus' arms and rushed over to Lily. Seizing the red head's left hand. "Bloody hell!" Looking down at Lily's engagement ring.

May was at Hannah's side and gawking at the ring. She looked at her brother. "You kept that quiet!" Giving him a playful glare and turning to her own boyfriend. "Did he tell you?"

"First I've heard of it." He laughed and hugged James. "Congratulations mate." Everyone proceeded to congratulated the couple.

* * *

The Marauders, Lily and Frank all walked to Dumbledore's office together with a few other 7th year students. None of them knew what was going on. Though James did notice that none of the students were Slytherins. He didn't mention it to the others as they walked into Dumbledore's office. Inside were Dumbledore and McGonagall. James fought the urge to say, out loud, 'I didn't do it this time.' He looked to Sirius and he could see that Sirius was also struggling not to say it. They both gave each other a smirk before turning to look at their headmaster, who was sitting at his desk and surveying the youngsters.

"From your expressions, I can tell that none of you know why you are here." He began slowly.

"I didn't do it." The urge was too much for Sirius. Everyone laughed except McGonagall, who kept her severe expression and composure.

Dumbledore was chuckling. "No, Mr Black. You did not do it." He smiled for a moment before the smile disappeared. "I have asked you here to talk about the matter of Voldemort." They all flinched at the name. "He is rising and fast. He has his own growing number of followers." Everyone nodded silently, watching their Headmaster. "Which is why I have asked you here?" They stood in silent and in anticipation. "I have begun an organisation. The Order of the Phoenix. It is an organisation to fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

"So, you are asking us to join?" A Hufflepuff called Harley Hudson asked.

"Yes, I am." Dumbledore nodded and smiled slightly. "Though I ask you not to speak of this for the moment. I will contact you during the summer about your decisions. Now, go. Enjoy your last night in Hogwarts." He smiled and the small group quietly left the office and made their way to the Great Hall.

"Do you think they're ready, Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked when the door closed and the two of them were alone.

"They are very much ready. More ready than we'll ever be." Standing up. "Come. We best go to the feast." The two slowly left the Headmaster's office. "Were my eyes deceiving me or did I see an engagement ring on Lily Evan's finger?"

"I thought I saw it too." She laughed softly. "It seems Miss Evans has tamed Mr Potter."

* * *

At the end of year feast, the Gryffindor table was the loudest. The Marauders were the source of the loudness. They were celebrating James and Lily's engagement and they were also celebrating the end of their school career. James, Lily, Sirius and Frank had been accepted onto the Auror program. Peter had an internship with the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. "I can't believe that we won't be back here in September." Lily sighed heavily as she leant into James' side.

"Hey! I'm still here!" May laughed as she drained the last of her pumpkin juice.

"We'll be all alone." Hannah pouted in May's direction. "We will have to get new boyfriends to keep us company on the cold nights." She turned to face Remus, who had a smile playing on his lips. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not." He smiled. "You do realise I will be here every Hogsmeade weekend to keep you warm, so your other boyfriend will have to have a night off." Kissing her softly and for a brief moment.

Sirius was playfully glaring at his girlfriend. "I don't like the sound of their plan." Raising an eyebrow at May, who was smirking to herself. "I know my girlfriend and she probably will do that."

May laughed softly before turning to look up at him. "Well, my love, you do have me for the entire summer. At the flat." Wriggling her eyebrows.

"Too much information!" James shook his head, removing his arm from around Lily to cover his ears with both his hands.

"6 weeks?" Sirius asked.

May nodded silently with a wide grin.

"Sounds good to me." He laughed loudly and pulled her into his side.

For the entire train journey, Sirius and May argued about what they were going to do that summer. "I want to go home with James for a week or two."

"What about coming back to the flat and spending the summer with me?" He groaned, still trying to plead his case to make her stay with him the entire summer.

"Sirius!" She growled at him and stormed out of the carriage compartment.

"Leave her." Lily spoke softly. "I'll go." She gave James a knowing look, who nodded. She left the compartment alone. She smiled when she saw that May hadn't gone far. She was standing in the hallway, looking out of the window. "You ok?"

"Yeah." She chuckled softly, not looking towards her best friend as she approached. "I just wish he would let me talk."

"What do you want to say to him?" Lily asked curiously.

"I just want to spend a little time with James before school." She sighed heavily and twirled a strand of her hair around her finger. "I won't see him as often as I will like to." Sighing once again. "You and him are getting married, I'm moving in with Sirius." Another sigh fell from her lips as she slid to the floor, crossing her legs to allow a first year to pass them. "I just want to spend some time with James before we have to grow up properly." Laughing softly as Lily joined her on the floor. "Is that being selfish?"

"No." Lily shook her head. "I can understand how you feel. I would like to spend time with my family before I marry your brother. I'm going to." She smiled at May. "I'm going to my parents for two weeks and then James is coming over and we're going to break the news to them."

May chuckled. "You nervous?"

"Very." Lily laughed and leant back against the wall. "They will probably tell me to wait." Laughing softly again. "But I think they will be supportive."

May smiled towards her best friend. "Well, you have my support. And sympathy." She chuckled.

"I hope so. I want you to be my maid of honour."

"What?" She shouted in shock. "Seriously?"

"Yes." Lily smiled broadly. "Who else would I ask? My sister?" She scoffed. "You're a sister to me, May. When James and I marry, you will be. Of course, I will ask you."

May smiled widely and attacked Lily with a bone crushing hug. "Yes! Yes I will!"

"Glad you said yes."

"Um... Lily." A voice came from behind them. They turned to see Sirius standing over them. "Can I talk to May, please?"

The two girls parted and May nodded to Lily, who stood up and returned to the compartment. "What?" May said, raising an eyebrow as he moved towards her and sat next to her, stretching his legs out. "You said you wanted to talk? So talk. You're good at that."

"Oh bloody hell, May!" He grumbled and shook his head. "Will you just bloody listen?"

May stood up. "Not if you are going to swear at me!" Beginning to walk away from him.

"Fuck's sake." He muttered to himself and stood up, following her. "Please! Prongs and I talked." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to turn and face him. "Please, listen for a minute and then you talk as much as you want. But by the look of your face, you can shout at me as much as you want."

She pulled her arm out of his and folded her arms across her chest. "Fine." Raising an eyebrow as she waited for him to talk.

"I wanted us to spend so much time together this summer." Reaching out to hold her hand but she pulled away. "You're going to be in school all next year and I'm going to be in Auror training all the time. We'll barely see each other."

"You think I haven't thought about that?" May glared at him. "Why do you think I want to be at the manor this summer? Or some of the summer?" Sirius remained silent. "I want to be with James! He's getting married, Sirius. After school, I'm with you. I won't get to be his sister as often as I'm used to. I mean, I won't get to spend time with him as much as I want to."

Sirius nodded slowly and turned to look out of the window. "Oh right."

May put her hand on his shoulder. "That's why you should let me talk once in a while."

He turned to face her. "I'm sorry, baby." Pulling her against his chest. "I will let you talk. Once in a while." They chuckled softly. "I'm going to miss you."

"You're going to miss me?" She scoffed. "You don't realise how much I'm going to miss you." Kissing him softly and wrapping her arms around him tightly.

* * *

**A/N: Slowly and surely this story is nearing the end. May's last year will be covered briefly in the next chapter, not going to go into massive details.**


	38. Chapter 38: Moving On

**Chapter 38: Moving On**

Sirius and May decided to stay in the Potter manor for the first two weeks of the summer, spend 3 weeks at Sirius' flat and then the last week of the summer holidays back at the Potter manor. May was to pack her room and move her things into Sirius' flat, which would be become their own when she finished school.

"Wake up." Sirius brushed his lips against her cheek. "Baby..." Moving his lips to the back of her neck and down her bare back. "May..." He whispered softly. "Wake up..." His lips trailing along her spine.

"Hmmm..." She slowly woke up as he moved his lips up her spine and back to her neck. "I'm awake." She mumbled. "It's too early."

Sirius laughed as his fingers trailed down her back. "It is 9 o'clock."

"Too early." She groaned and buried her face in her pillow. "Still too early."

He laughed and climbed out of bed, quickly pulling on his boxers. "Come on. We can go and annoy James about him meeting Lily and her parents today." He smiled when May sat up quickly. "I knew you would get out of bed for that." Standing up and moving into her bathroom.

May reached for her pyjamas and pulled them on. She too moved towards her bathroom. "What are you doing in there?" She waited outside the room. She was greeted with him mumbling. "Good. I did not really want to walk in on you on the toilet." Walking into her bathroom. "Again." She laughed as she reached for her toothbrush. "What are we doing today?"

"Whatever you want to." Finishing brushing his teeth and allowing May to stand in front of the mirror. He stood behind her and kissed her neck. "A day in bed? But most certainly not asleep."

May spat out the foam and rinsed her mouth. "Don't tempt me." She laughed and wiped her mouth. "We can annoy James first and then go back to bed." Wrapping her arms around him and pressing her body into his. "That I can promise." Pulling away from him and walking out of the bathroom.

"Tease!" Sirius shouted to her before walking out of the bathroom and smiled when he saw her getting dressed into a yellow summer dress. "You look gorgeous." He smiled as he dressed into khaki shorts and a black wife beater.

"I hate you." Looking at his appearance. "I need to get away from you before I do something that will make us late for making fun of James."

Sirius laughed and led her out of the bedroom. "That can wait. Annoying James rarely happens." Kissing the side of her head as the two of them made their way to the kitchen.

- - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - -

"After 6 years of annoying Lily and a year of being with her, you are finally meeting the parents. It's official." Sirius grinned as he held his cup of coffee between his hands. "You are an adult."

May laughed loudly as she buttered her toast. "Oh dear! James is all grown up!"

"Shut up you two." He laughed softly. "You two are more grown up than me. You both are moving in together."

"We've lived together for a few years now. You and Lily are engaged and are not even living together." May laughed still as she walked to the breakfast table with her plate in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. She sat down, placing the cup and plate in front of her. "Sirius and I are going in the right order."

"What?" Sirius looked at her in shock.

"Shut up. You know what I mean." She rolled her eyes and sipped her tea.

"So what are you two doing today?" James raised an eyebrow. "Actually don't answer that!" Standing up and taking his plate to the sink. "I'm going to go and get ready." Pushing his glasses onto his nose, when they began slipping. "Don't you dare do anything that involves lack of clothing." Walking out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"He's nervous." May giggled as she finished her toast. "What?" She raised an eyebrow as she realised Sirius was staring at her.

"What did you mean that we were doing it in the right order?"

"Sirius." May sighed. "All I meant was that, we've been together for a long time and now we're moving in together." Rolling her eyes as she sipped her tea. "James is going in an odd order. Girlfriend, engagement, meeting the parents and then moving in together." She laughed. "I don't expect you to propose!" She laughed still. "Oh Merlin, no! I'm only 17!" She ate the rest of her toast and stood up. "I'm going to shower. You're not allowed to join me." She walked behind him and kissed the top of his head. Carrying her tea out of the kitchen and returning to her bedroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - -

James ran his fingers through his hair trying to tame the messiness of it. He had apparated to the edge of Lily's street in a nearby alley. "Here we go." He muttered to himself as he walked out of the alleyway and in the direction of Lily's house. He had ignored his sister and best friend as they teased him. He would be the same with May, if she had to meet Sirius' family, which would be unlikely. He looked at the numbers on the doors until he reached Lily's, knocking on the door confidently. He waited a few moments and an older gentleman opened the door. "Hello Mr Evans. I'm James Potter." Holding his hand out to Mr Evans.

"Ah! Mr Potter." He took James' hand and the pair shook hands. "Lily told us you were coming. Come in." Letting go of James' hand and stepping aside to let him inside. "We're glad you could come. Lily has not stopped talking about you."

"All bad probably." James chuckled as he was shown into a sitting room.

"Only for the first six years." He chuckled. "This is my wife." He introduced Lily's mother, who was the spitting image of Lily, to James.

"Nice to meet you." James shook the older woman's hand. "You have a wonderful home."

"Thank you." She smiled and stood next to her husband.

"She made me give it a clean with magic." Lily spoke from behind James.

James turned and smiled at her. He quickly glanced at her hand and noticed she wasn't wearing her engagement ring but when she brought her hand to her collarbone and he noticed a necklace. She was wearing it but not on her finger. "Hello." He smiled brightly when she walked to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hello." She smiled and held his hand. "Mum, Dad. James and I have something to tell you. Well, a few things." She gave James' hand a small squeeze. "James and I have been accepted to the Auror training programme."

"Oh well done!" Her mother smiled broadly and went to hug Lily but her husband stopped her.

"They have other announcements." He chuckled.

James gave Lily another squeeze, giving her some confidence but she seemed lost for words. "Before we caught the train to London, I proposed to Lily and she said yes."

Her parents stared at them, shocked. "Wow."

"We're not rushing into it." Lily spoke quickly, letting go of James' hand and stepping towards her parents. "I love James. With all my heart. James and I are going to buy a flat in London, so we can be close to work and we can get used to being together constantly." She chuckled softly.

"Mr Evans. Mrs Evans. I have loved Lily for a long time and not that she has agreed to be with me forever as my wife, I cannot let her go." He stepped next to her and held her hand. "I am here to introduce myself and to ask for your permission." Letting go of Lily's hand and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

The parents smile at each other. Mr Evans spoke, "We give our permission."

"Thank you Daddy." Lily smiled, moved from James' embrace and hugged her father.

"Let's sit down and discuss all this." Lily's mother said as she hugged Lily.

"One minute." Lily grinned as she took off her necklace, sliding the ring off and handing it to James. "Help me." She smiled and bit her lower lip as James knelt on one knee and slid the engagement ring on her finger. "Better."

"That is a beautiful ring. Where did you get it?" Lily's mother asked as the four of them sat down on the two sofas. Lily and James sat on one and Mr and Mrs Evans sat together on the other.

"It was my mother's and before that it was my father's mother's ring." James smiled as he held Lily's hand.

"So, when do you want to get married?"

Luckily, James and Lily had been writing to each other and had decided on a summer wedding. "In the Summer." Lily smiled softly. "It gives us near enough a year to plan the wedding."

"We haven't decided where to have the wedding yet but next week, we would like to go flat hunting in London. Also, if it is all right with you, if Lily could come and stay with my sister and I for a few weeks." James asked nervously.

"I don't see the problem." Lily's mother smiled. "Do you, Harold?"

"Will your parents be there?"

"Dad!" Lily hissed at him.

"My parents died last year, sir." James smiled a little. "It's all right, Lily. They weren't to know." Giving his fiancé a small smile and a small nod.

"I'm sorry, James." Mrs Evans gave him an apologetic smile.

"It's all right." He smiled a little.

"So, you and your sister live alone?" Mrs Evans asked curiously.

"We do but for the past year, we have mainly lived in Hogwarts. But we live alone in the summer." He smiled slightly.

"I see." Mr Evans seemed a little unsure. "Right, Lily can come and stay with you for two weeks, for you both to find your own place to live. Then you both come back here to sort Lily's things out and start planning your wedding."

"Thank you daddy." Lily smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - -

"Oh Lily!" May smiled when the red head walked through the front door and May attacked her with a tight hug. "I need female company!" Chuckling as Lily hugged her tightly as well.

"But you're abandoning me next week!" Lily pouted when the two stopped hugging and walked into the large sitting room.

"No, I'm not." May grinned. "Jamie?"

"Do you want to come and stay in London while we look for our own place? To stay at Sirius'?" James wrapped his arm around Lily. "We don't have to if you don't want to."

"It will be nice for us all." May smiled as she sat on Sirius' lap, who had sat down in the large chair by the fire.

"I can annoy James twice as much and you and May can be all girly." Sirius laughed. "Ow!" He grumbled when May nudged his stomach with her elbow. "What was that for? You actually asked me to paint your toenails."

"So?" May raised an eyebrow and went to climb off him but he held her in place. "I offered to paint yours."

He scoffed and kissed her neck. "As much as I like your toes painted, I don't want mine painted."

Lily laughed and sat on the sofa with James. "I think it will be a good idea. As I would like May to be my bridesmaid." Smiling broadly.

"Really?" May looked at her friend in shock.

"Really."

"Yes!" May sprang from Sirius' lap and dove onto Lily. "Thank you!" The two young women hugged.

"When we go to London, we can go to muggle London to shop for dresses." Lily smiled when May let go of her and returned to her seat on Sirius' lap. "My Mum said she can meet us in London to help us."

"The magic word: shopping." May grinned wildly. "Every girl's best friend."

- - - - - - - - - – – - - - - - - - - – -

The four of them went to Sirius and May's flat that afternoon. They ordered food from the Leak Cauldron and ate the meal together. "So, when are you setting a date?"

Lily and James looked at each other. They were sitting on one of the sofas together. Lily was comfortable in James' arms with her feet tucked onto the sofa. "Not yet. We're thinking about having the wedding in the summer." James smiled slightly. "Gives us time to plan the wedding."

"And I've finished school." May grinned. She and Sirius were sitting differently. They were sitting opposite ends of the sofa but May had her feet on Sirius' lap and he was gently rubbing them.

"May, we've got a meeting tomorrow evening about our jobs." James spoke softly. "Will you be all right on your own?"

"Hmmm..." May sighed. "I think I'll survive. I'll cook us a meal."

"Sounds good to me. We can get the stuff in Muggle London tomorrow." Lily smiled a little and then yawned. "Right, I'm going to bed." She pulled away from James. "Early start tomorrow."

May grumbled. "How early?"

"10 o'clock?" Lily smirked. "I might be evil and make you get up at 9!" She grinned at her best friend.

"Don't you dare, Evans." Sirius glared at her playfully. "I don't want a grumpy girlfriend in the morning." His hand running up May's shin.

"Because if I'm grumpy and then Sirius gets the brunt end of my moodiness." She sighed heavily and then grinned evilly. "Ok! I'll get up early. Any chance to pick on Sirius."

"Cruel." He grinned and pushed her feet off his lap. This allowed him to crawl up to her. "Very cruel." He kissed her possessively.

"Right, this means bed for me." James stood up quickly. "Don't really want to see this." He held Lily's hand. "See you in the morning. Silencing charm please."

"We'll try." Sirius grinned as he and May lay on the sofa.

"Night James." May laughed when he rushed out of the room. "You are evil." She kissed Sirius hotly. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

"I like it here." He chuckled softly and kissed her again.

"No. I don't want to scare off Lily. Girl wants to go shopping." She tries pushing him off her.

"No." He kisses her neck. "Nope. We're staying here." Running his hand down her side.

"Let's continue this in bed." She whispered in his ear. "You can choose the position."

Sirius raised his head and looked down at her. "Really?" May nodded silently and Sirius sprang up, pulling her with him. "Come on." Pulling her out of their sitting room and into their bedroom. Quickly putting up the silencing charms before continuing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N: Sorry for the long update. Took forever to write this. To let you know, if this story gets taken down because of being strict about smut, I have moved this story to . It is under the same name. So, hopefully this story does not get deleted.**

**Responses from chapter 37:**

**PrincessK16:** Sorry for the late update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Javalon14:** May's 7th year chapter will be brief and we'll get straight into what happens after school. This story is slowly coming to an end BUT there is going to be a sequel.

**BeliveInNargles:** awwww! I'm glad you connected with May. :) I try to make her a normal character as possible.

**Wolnim:** Thank you! Sorry for the slow updates. :D

**kerreb7:** WOW! You are a quick reader! Uni is over but I do have a job and that takes up most of my time. But I promise to update a lot more often! Hopefully this won't get taken down. But I will be putting a link on my profile to this story if it gets taken down. :)


	39. Chapter 39: Heartbreak

**Chapter 39: Heartbreak**

The next morning there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." May said, standing up from the table. The four of them had been having a large cooked breakfast, courtesy of James and Sirius. "Hello Peter." May smiled and allowed him into the flat. "Do you want some breakfast? James and Sirius made enough to feed a Quidditch team."

He laughed. "Sure."

The two of them walked into the flat. "Look who I found." May announced as she went into the kitchen.

"All right Pete?" James asked. "When do you start work?"

"Monday. Last day of freedom tomorrow." He laughed softly as he sat next to Lily. "Thanks May." He smiled at her when she placed the plate of food in front of him.

"We're off into Diagon Alley to find dress robes for the wedding and then taking Pete into the Leaky Cauldron to get him steaming." James grinned widely.

"Well, you're looking after him when he can't stand up any longer." May raised an eyebrow when she sat down with a fresh cup of tea. "Is Remus joining you?"

"I don't know." Sirius shrugged his shoulders and looked at James, who mirrored him. "Haven't spoken to him since the end of school."

"Right." Lily stood up, having finished her food. "I'm going to get ready." Taking her empty plate to the kitchen sink. She waved her wand and it automatically began cleaning itself. "We can go when you're finished May."

"Ok." May smiled at her friend, who left the room and went into her and James' temporary bedroom.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - – - -

The two girls left the Wizarding World and ventured into the muggle world to go shopping for Lily's wedding dress. They were meant to be meeting Lily's mother in Paddington Station. They waited for over an hour, even after her mother's train was meant to arrive. "I don't like this." Lily said nervously as she constantly looked out of the window. "My mother is never late."

"Shall we go to her platform and see if she is there? She might have forgotten to meet us here." May suggested, paying for their teas.

"Yes. Probably." Lily laughed nervously as the two girls left the café and made their way towards the train platforms. "I don't like this, May. Something is wrong."

May lowered her voice. "Why don't you try and contact them first? If not, we'll apparate over there."

"Ok." Lily nodded slowly. They made their way to the payphone. Lily immediately put in the money and dialled her parents' home number. She waited for a while and nothing. "No answer. I'm really worried now, May. Something has happened." Placing the phone receiver back and moving away. "We need to go there." She grabbed May's hand and the two rushed out of the station, in search of an apparation point. The two apparated to Lily's home town in an alleyway, not too far away from her street. They walked onto her street and Lily gave a cry. "No!"

"Oh Merlin!" May gasped. The Dark Mark swirled over Lily's house. It was destroyed but police were walking in and walking back out with confused looks on their face. They stared at the sky and looked up at the strange smoke in the sky. "Lily, we have to go." She pulled on her friend's arm. "Let's go and get James. We need to let Dumbledore sort this."

"Dumbledore? These are my parents, May!" Lily said angrily and sped towards the house. "No!" She fell to her knees when they pulled out to body bags. May was at her side quickly.

"Miss? Miss?" A policeman came to her side. "Are you all right?"

"That's... That's my house." Lily whispered. "My parents..." She gasped.

"Are you Petunia?" The policeman asked as he knelt in front of the two girls. Lily cannot speak. She only shakes her head.

"She's Lily. So, her sister wasn't in the house?" May asked as she held onto her sobbing friend.

"No. Just the parents." The man spoke softly. "I'm very sorry for your loss, Miss Evans." Lily sobbed heavily against May. "Is there anywhere she can stay?"

"At mine." May spoke softly. "She can stay at mine." She hugged Lily tightly.

"We need you to come to the police station. To answer a few questions." He spoke softly.

"It's all right." May reassured Lily. "I'll be with you." The two girls went with the policeman.

* * *

Lily had been questioned for over an hour. By the time she was out, all of the Marauders were there to comfort them. James immediately wrapped his arms around his fiancée, kissing her face repeatedly. "Come on. Let's go back to Sirius'." Lily nodded silently and the small group left the area, disapparating to Diagon Alley. James led Lily into the flat and led her into their bedroom. The other four moved into the sitting room and sat in silence for a moment.

"I can't believe it." May said as she settled into Sirius' arms, when they sat on the sofa. "Why Lily's parents?"

"They probably thought she was there." Sirius spoke softly as he held her tightly. "She'll be heartbroken for some time."

"I know." She whispered.

Remus walked into the sitting room with 6 empty cups and a teapot of tea. "Here, something warm." Pouring them all tea and making it as they liked it. Sirius liked it with a small bit of milk, Peter had traditional: milk and two sugars, May had just two sugars and no milk. "I'll take them tea." He said as he made tea for Lily and James, taking the cups into the bedroom and returning. "They're all right. Lily's asleep."

"What do we do?" May asked, holding her cup between her hands. "I don't to say to her. We lost Mum and Dad separately and not at the hands of an evil man."

"Just be there for her." Remus spoke softly. "Let her talk first. It's how we were with you and James."

May gave him a small smile and had a small sip of her tea. "Oh right. It's different for me. It's someone I know. Not me, who is suffering the loss of loved ones."

They sat there for a little while until Peter stood up. "I should go. I'll come back tomorrow." He smiled as he pulled on his coat. "They need their space." He nodded and left the flat.

"I'll go too." Remus stood up.

"No." May shook her head. "Peter's staying in the Leaky Cauldron and you're going home. Stay here. Saves you a trip."

Sirius nodded. "Yes, Moony. Stay the night. Lily would prefer to see you in the morning than to see me."

Remus chuckled and nodded. "Thank you." He took the empty tea things into the kitchen and started washing them by hand.

"I'll get him some bed things." May spoke softly to her boyfriend and stood up. She left the sitting room and stopped outside the spare bedroom, where Lily was mourning inside. She gently knocked on the door. "Lily? James? Do you need anything? I'll cook food if you want me to."

The door opened and James' face appeared. "She's asleep. I'll cook later when she wakes up. You go to bed." He kissed her cheek.

"Remus is staying tonight." She spoke softly.

"Ok. See you in the morning." He smiled once more at his sister before disappearing into the bedroom.

* * *

Lily moved in with James at the manor. She and James had found a small flat in the middle of muggle London and they were moving there after the funeral of Lily's parents. Today was the funeral. She stood in front of a floor length mirror putting her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head. She wore a knee length black dress with long sleeves. She barely spoke to anyone, just James.

"Are you ready?" He asked softly as he walked into the bedroom. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"No." She rested her hands on top of his and leant back into his safe arms. "I'm scared James." The tears began again. She turned around and cried into his chest.

"Come on. It's time." He kissed the top of her head. She nods and the two part, leaving the room and house in silence and hand-in-hand. He was her pillar. She held his hand the entire time through the funeral. Her sister and her sister's overweight husband were there but they did not say a word to them. Her parents' friends were there and they were sympathetic but Lily could barely say a word to them. It was still too hard.

"Petunia." Lily tapped her sister's shoulder before her elder sister left the churchyard.

"What?" She hissed at her sister. "You had the guts to bring him?" Glaring at James.

"I'm marrying him, Tuney." Lily spoke softly. "I want you to be there."

"No!" Petunia hissed at Lily. "I don't want to be anywhere near the freaks like you." She spun around and linked her arm into Vernon's, who led her away. Leaving Lily and James at the entrance to the graveyard.

"Don't worry, Lily." James held her hand tightly, sweeping his thumb over her skin. "Let's go." He led her away from the empty graveyard.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - -

May had received her last letter from Hogwarts. "I'm Head Girl." She announced over breakfast to Sirius and Remus. She smiled as she held up the badge to them. Sirius and May had offered to Remus to move in with them. He objected due to the fact he still didn't have a job but the two argued with him until he agreed.

"Well done." Remus took the letter from her and quickly read. "James will be proud. Following in his footsteps."

May laughed as she finished eating her breakfast. "He and Lily are meeting us outside Gringotts at 11." She waved her wand and sent it to the sink. "I'm going to have a shower." She kissed Sirius on the lips and kissed the top of Remus' head. "I won't be long." She walked out of the room and into her and Sirius' bedroom, where their en-suite bathroom was.

"It's going to be weird." Sirius laughed as he sipped his coffee. "Her going to school and we're not." He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He exhaled a puff of smoke.

"Well, you're starting your Auror programme next week. Plus, we have things to do with the Order."

"Shhh. She doesn't know." Sirius shook his head as he stood up, taking his empty dish and cup to the sink with his cigarette still between his lips.

"Are you going to tell her?" Remus asked as he joined him in the kitchen.

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders as he washed the dishes and cups by hand. "I'll talk to Dumbledore and see what he says." Placing a clean plate on the drying, where Remus dried it. "We're babysitting my cousin tonight. Andromeda and Ted want some time to themselves. So, May being May offered for us three to look after Dora."

"How old is she now?"

"4 or 5. I think." Sirius laughed. "I think we were 13 when she was born."

"Ah yes. I remember the drama with your cousins." Remus chuckled as he put away the clean and dry plates. "You haven't heard from Pete, have you?"

"Not for a while." Sirius shrugged a shoulder as he moved back into the sitting room. He was still smoking his cigarette, tapping the ash into the ash tray.

May returned dressed in a pair of jeans and black strap top, her wet hair was piled on top of her head. "I'm going to go into Diagon Alley, before Dora comes, to get my books."

"I'll come with you." Her boyfriend stood up, stubbing out his finished cigarette.

She chuckled and kissed him. "I won't be long. Only going to Flourish and Botts. Don't need anything else. I've got enough potions things." She took her hair out of its tie and waved her wand over it, drying and straightening it instantly. "Do you need anything?" Looking between the two of them.

"I don't want you going on your own." Sirius sighed heavily, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Shut. Up." She rolled her eyes and kissed him. "I'm going down stairs and straight into Diagon Alley. We live on that street." Kissing him again before picking up her handbag, stowing her wand inside it. "Is there anything you need?"

He laughed loudly. Her favourite sound in the world. His barked laughter. "Just parchment and ink." Kissing her hard on the lips.

"Fine." She laughed. "Remus? Need chocolate at all?"

"Yes please. I'll pay you back."

"Oh shut up." May rolled her eyes at one of her best friends and left the two of them alone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - –

When 5 o'clock arrived, there was a knock on their flat door. Sirius opened in and was greeted by a small weight wrapping their arms around his legs. "Hello to you too."

"Hi Sirius." His cousin kissed his cheek when she swept past him into the flat. "She has not stopped talking about staying here tonight." Andromeda laughed. "Now, where is this girlfriend of yours? I haven't met her yet."

May nervously stepped into the hall to meet them. "Hello." She smiled nervously and held her hand out to Andromeda as Sirius greeted Ted and closed the door. "Nice to meet you."

"You look exactly like your mum." Andromeda smiled and hugged May. This shocked the 17year old as this older woman was the spitting image of her sister, Bellatrix.

"You knew my Mum?"

"Yes. She was in the same year as my Mum in school." Andromeda smiled as the two women moved into the sitting room, where Remus was waiting. "Hello Remus." The two greeted each other while May was introduced to Ted and Nymphadora. The couple stayed for an hour, just talking and getting to know Sirius' friends more.

"We best get going." Ted said when it was close to half past 6. "Behave Dora." He smiled at his daughter who was sitting on Sirius' lap.

"Yes Dad." She laughed and jumped off Sirius' lap to give them a hug and a kiss.

"I'll walk you out." Remus smiled at them and led Andromeda and Ted out of the flat. Returning 5 minutes later to Sirius reading to Nymphadora and May cooking in the kitchen. "They've gone." He smiled as he sat in one of the comfy chairs next to the fire. The layout of Sirius' flat reminded him of the Gryffindor Common Room with the sofa and chairs facing the fire. The fire wasn't lit as it was summer and it was a warm evening. "What are you reading?"

"Tales of Beedle the Bard." Nymphadora smiled broadly.

"We're reading The Wizard and the Hopping Pot." Sirius smiled at Remus.

"Who is enjoying it more?" May called from the kitchen.

Remus chuckled and called back, "Sirius, I think." Watching as Sirius quietly read the book to his cousin. He stood up and joined May in the kitchen. "What's for dinner then?"

"Sausages and chips." She grinned. "It's all I can be bothered to make." Laughing as she dished out the cooked food onto four plates. "Dora, go and wash your hands. You too Sirius."

"Can I do anything?" Remus asked, watching her every movement. She was only 17 years old and she seemed to be like a housewife already.

"Put the cutlery out on the table and drinks too." She smiled as she placed the chips on the plates.

"All done!" Nymphadora called as she returned, showing her hands to May.

"Brilliant. Go and choose a seat." May grinned as she picked up two plates. Placing the first one in front of Nymphadora, when she was seated. "Eat up." Placing the next one in front of Sirius. Remus had already placed the knives and forks on the table as well as the drinks and was now bringing out the last dinner plates. "Thank you Remus." She sat down next to Nymphadoa, who was tucking into her dinner.

- - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - – -

All evening they played games with the young girl, who had too much energy for the three adults. The original idea was that Nymphadora was to sleep in the spare room and Remus was going to sleep on the sofa. But Sirius had a better idea. "Why don't we make a tent in the sitting room and we all sleep in there."

"Oh yes please!" She laughed, making her hair change from pink to blue and then back to pink.

"I'll get some sheets. Sirius, you look for some string. We'll do this the muggle way." May grinned as she went to the bedrooms, grabbing all the sheets and duvet covers. "Let's do this." She smiled as she threw the sheets at Sirius. The four of them made the tent, tying the sheets to the tables, chairs, wall and anything they could. The entire room became a large tent. The cushions from the sofas and from the beds were placed on the floor to make a large bed.

"Wow! This is so cool." Nymphadora grinned as she dove into the tent.

May was pulling out some fairy lights and tying them over the sheets. "There. Looks like stars." Sirius and Remus were already inside the makeshift tent. "Boys." She rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen. "Right, who wants hot chocolate before bed?"

"ME!" Shouted Nymphadora. Her hair now bright pink. "Have you got any marshmallows?" She asked as she climbed out of the tent and stumbled into the kitchen.

May lifted her up and sat her on the counter. "Now, what kind of hot chocolate would it be without marshmallows?"

"A boring one." She responded.

May laughed, glancing over her shoulder at the men standing in the archway. "Too right." Pouring four mugs of hot chocolate, sprinkling small marshmallows on top as well as some cream. "Done. Right. Let's go and sit at the table. If you're anything like Sirius, you'll probably make a mess."

"I do not!" Sirius grumbled as he drank his drink leaving him with a cream moustache.

"Yes you do!" His young cousin pointed at his upper lip. She did the same.

"So do you!" He pointed at her. The four drank their drinks and the youngest of them all was starting to fall asleep. "Come on you." Sirius tapped her elbow.

"Come on Dora. Let's get your pyjamas on." May picked her up and carried her into hers and Sirius' bedroom, where she helped the sleepy girl to get dressed. Nymphadora had fallen asleep on the large bed, while May quickly dressed. "Miss Tonks, you need to brush your teeth." Tapping the girl's leg to wake her up. "Come on." Pulling her up and leading her into the bathroom.

Once that was done, May carried her back into the sitting room where Sirius and Remus were dressed for bed. "She's worn out." Sirius chuckled as May climbed into the tent with Nymphadora still in her arms. Sirius and Remus followed them inside. "I'll get the blankets." Sirius climbed back out and went to get loads of blankets for the four of them.

"I cannot believe how one child can be such hard work." May chuckled as she ran her fingers through the bright pink hair. "I'm exhausted." She lay next to the young girl. May felt herself slowly fall asleep. She didn't even feel Sirius place a blanket over her and Nymphadora. Remus and Sirius joined soon after. How could one child have so much energy?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking such a long time updating. Been busy. So here it is...**

**Responses from Chapter 38:**

**PrincessK16:** That part just came to me. I wanted to have Sirius panic about the future.

**Kerreb7:** Uh oh! Tut tut! Reading drunk is bad for you! ;)

**javalon14:** I haven't had anything deleted for the smut... yet. Fingers crossed! :D The sequel will be posted when this story is completed.

**Wolnim:** Ahhh! The sequel is a secret. Don't want to give too much away.

**JennLD: **Thank you. :) Don't worry, the situation with Aimee will resurface. I cannot say what happens in the sequel but it will be a shock.


	40. Chapter 40: Come What May

**Chapter 40: Come What May**

Her alarm clock went off and she groaned as she switched it off. 8am. "Ugh!" She groaned as she went to sit up.

"Where do you think you are going?" A strong arm pulled her back down.

May laughed as Sirius pulled her back into his arms. "I have to catch the train." She giggled as he kissed her neck and his hand ran up her naked body. Last night, the two of them went for a meal and a few drinks. The few drinks turned into a lot of drinks, which caused them to nearly give Remus a heart attack, as they decided they couldn't wait to get to the bedroom and started having sex in the hallway. "Sirius!" She whined and tried to pull away from him, but his lips caressed her neck and shoulder, so she didn't want to let go. He was too tempting. "I have to get ready." She managed to pull away from him, and jumped out of bed. "Ha!" She exclaimed, dressing into his boxers and one of her own shirts.

He stayed in bed as he watched her pack the last of her things into her trunk. "Come on. Five more minutes." He grinned at her.

She laughed loudly. "You can get lost. I'm going to shower. Without you. Then I'm going to get dressed, have breakfast and then go to Kings' Cross."

"Oh." He pouted. "But your very gorgeous boyfriend wants his exceedingly sexy girlfriend to come back to bed."

"Pfft!" She scoffed and walked into the bathroom, leaving him alone in bed. "My very gorgeous boyfriend will have to wait a lot longer for his exceedingly sex girlfriend to come back to bed."

* * *

Sirius was finally persuaded to leave the bed and to dress. He was going to take May to the station and see her off. They had arrived at Platform 9 and ¾ at half past 10. The platform was bustling with parents and students. Standing at the end of the platform was this couple, desperate not to let the other person go. "As soon as you find out, you let me know when the first Hogsmeade Weekend is, and I will be there." He kissed her hotly.

"I will. I will send you all of the dates." She had her arms wrapped around his neck. "Ugh! I don't want to go." She sighed heavily and kissed his chin. She moved her lips to his cheek and then to his lips. "I'll be back for Christmas. Lily wants to go dress shopping."

He smiled down at her. "Well, that will keep you busy." He laughed softly and kissed her again.

"I'm Head Girl, Sirius." She grumbled. "It's going to be so much hard work!" She pouted up at him.

Sirius laughed and kissed her pouting lips. "Stop grumbling. You will be amazing." He kissed her hard on the lips. "I love you." He mumbled against her lips.

May laughed and pulled away from his lips. "What the hell was that? I did not understand you."

"I said, I love you." He smiled and held her close, his hands in the small of her back.

She smiled widely. "I love you too. Now, you and James are to behave while you're training. I have Lily keeping an eye on you both."

"I know." He smiled, tugging a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I'll try and behave but I can't say the same for Prongs."

May smiled and then kissed him gently on the lips. "I have to go." She tried to pull away but he held on tight to her. "Sirius, please." She laughed and tried to pull back. "I have to get on the train. Find the Head Boy. Find Hannah."

Sirius laughed and nodded. "Fine." He kissed her again and let go of her. "Owl me as soon as you get into your room."

"Yes, sir." She giggled. "You best go. Don't want to keep Mad-Eye waiting." She quickly kissed him again. "Bye." Her hand on the back of his head, her fingers tangled in his hair. "Ugh!" she groaned and kissed him hard again, which he greeted enthusiastically. His arms tight around her. When they parted, she pulled far away from him. The two stood a few feet apart. "I've got to go." She bit her lower lip nervously. "If I kiss you again, I won't go."

He laughed. "But what if I kissed you?" He stepped towards her.

The two of them ignored any passer-bys, who called to them. "I would stay with you." She laughed. "Sirius, please." She laughed and started moving towards the train. "I'll write to you soon. I promise." She smiled widely, then turned on her heel and disappeared into the steam. Sirius fought the urge to run after her but he beat the urge. He disapparated with a pop.

* * *

May enlarged her trunk on the platform and placed it into the luggage carriage. "MAY!" A shout came from behind her.

She spun around to see her best friend rushing towards her. "Hannah!" She met Hannah in a hug. "You've cut your hair!" Admiring her best friend's short bob. "I love it."

"Thanks." Hannah grinned. "You haven't." The two smiled and hugged again. "Come on. Let's go and get a seat."

"Um..." May bit her lip as the two climbed onto the train. "I have to go straight to the prefect department."

"Why?" Hannah raised an eyebrow. The two of them stood in the corridor as students rushed by them, calling to their friends, and searching for an empty compartment.

She laughed nervously. "I'm Head Girl." She laughed again as Hannah just stared at her. "Oh! Close you mouth! You're catching flies." Shaking her head and moving up the carriages. "I'll see you at the feast. I have to go and see who the Head Boy is."

"Fine." Hannah laughed and the two hugged. "See you later."

May turned and made her way through the many students. She shifted her backpack further onto her back as she opened the prefect carriage door. "Regulus?" Shocked at the sight of her boyfriend's brother standing in the middle of the carriage. "You're Head Boy?"

"Oh Merlin! Dumbledore made you Head Girl? The man is going mad." He scoffed and sat in a large chair.

"He must be, if he made you Head Boy." She put her bag down and sat in the opposite chair. "Well, it seems we have to work together. So, we best get along." She pulled out a notebook, quill and ink.

* * *

It felt strange for May as she sat in the Great Hall. It was too quiet. Without the Marauders there, the school seemed empty. She could tell Hannah was feeling the same thing. Her and Remus were still in a steady relationship. She had to go away for the whole summer to America, May never got to see her best friend at all. Which was the same dilemma for Remus. The feast ended and she led a group of new Gryffindor students. "Keep up everyone." She called behind her as she led them up the many staircases. "Be careful of these stairs. They like to change." She led them up to the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Quid aqis? Quid aqis is the password to enter the Gryffindor Tower. If it is changed, I will be told first and then I will tell the prefects, who, in turn, will tell you." May spoke the password and the portrait swung open. She led them into the warm common room. "Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room." She smiled at the students, who were staring around in utter shock and awe. "The girls' dormitories are on the left and the boys' on the right. You will find plaques on the door to your dormitories. I should warn you that boys are not permitted to enter the girls' dormitories. If you try, you will get a shock."

One boy raised his hand. "Can I try it?"

May laughed and stood in front of the door, that led to the girls' dormitories. "Be my guest." Opening the door. The boy nervously stepped forward and then began to walk up the steps but the stairs disappeared and became a slid. "See." The first years laughed as the boy stood up and gave a deep bow. "Now, go to bed. See you all at breakfast in the Great Hall." She walked away, leaving them alone, and left the Tower.

"You took your time." A male voice spoke to the left of the portrait hole.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I like to make sure the first years' are comfortable." She walked down the stairs, away from Regulus. "What do you want anyway?"

"Dumbledore has to see us before we go to bed." He followed her, walking alongside her.

May sighed heavily. Writing to Sirius would have to wait. "Fine." The two of them walked in silence towards Dumbledore's office.

"Why are you so quiet? You are usually really talkative." He spoke softly.

She didn't look at him. She couldn't. She had realised during the train journey at how much he looked like his older brother, which made May miss Sirius more. "I'm just tired." She stopped walking. "I don't care if you are a Slytherin and I am a Gryffindor. But if we are going to work together, we're going to have to get along."

"Fine." He glared at her. "Just don't expect me to like you."

"Likewise." She glared back at him. Their meeting with Dumbledore did not last long. He only gave them instructions for the term and the password for their private common room. "Goodnight." May muttered to Regulus and went into her own bedroom.

"Goodnight." He spoke quietly as he watched her close the door.

* * *

The first Hogsmeade trip soon arrived and Sirius had agreed to meet May. She wore skinny jeans, a pair of black knee length boots, a t-shirt, woollen jumper and a coat. Winter was definitely drawing nearer. She followed a group of chattering third year girls, who were on their first trip to Hogsmeade. Their giggles grew louder as they reached the edge of Hogsmeade. "It's Sirius Black." They whispered and giggled. "May Potter is so lucky!"

May smiled to herself as she walked closer to the village. She looked ahead and there he was. Sirius Black. It had been a whole two months since she had seen him and there he stood. She couldn't wait any longer. She picked up her walking pace and ran past the third years, straight into Sirius' arms. Their lips crashed together and he lifted her up, making May wrap her legs around him. "Hi." She said, looking down at him. Her long hair hiding them from the view of the giggling third year girls.

"Hi." He grinned, especially when she kissed him again. He put her on the ground. "Hi." He cupped her cheek and kissed her once again.

"Hi." She smiled widely. "I've missed you."

He ran his fingers through her long hair. "Me too. Come on. Let's get some food. I'm starving." He kissed her once more, before the two of them walked to the Three Broomsticks hand-in-hand. "So," They sat in a private booth with a roast lunch and a mug of butterbeer each. "How is working with my brother?"

"It's all right." She shrugged a shoulder. "He can be an ass but he seems to like what he is doing. He disappears a lot."

"I guessed as much. Please be careful, baby. I don't want you getting hurt." He smiled a little. They finished their lunch and ordered another round of drinks. "So, how are you enjoying your power?"

May laughed as she moved around to sit next to him. "Behave." She laughed. "I like it. It gives me something to do when I'm not doing my school work. Quidditch starts soon, so I will do that too."

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into his side. "Don't do too much."

"I won't. Well, I spoke to Regulus this morning. He has agreed to stay in Hogwarts and I will come home for Christmas." She smiled, looking up at him. He kissed the tip of her nose, causing her to wrinkle it. "You know I hate that."

"I know. But I love it." He kissed her hotly.

* * *

She was exhausted. Her Head duties on top of Quidditch training, and school work were exhausting her. She lay down on the sofa in the Head common room. A constant tapping on the window brought her out of her relaxation. She looked up to see an owl tapping the window furiously. "I'm coming. For the love of Merlin." She grumbled as she heaved herself off the sofa and went to the window, opening. "Who's it for?" She asked the bird, giving him a treat as she took off the letter. She smiled when she recognised the writing. "Sirius." She shook her head and opened the letter.

_The Three Broomsticks. Tomorrow night. 8pm. S. x_

She smiled as she read the brief note. "Great(!). My third month as Head Girl and he already wants me to sneak out." She scoffed as she moved to her bedroom. It had been a long day and now all she wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

"You're sneaking out to meet Sirius?" Hannah asked her the next morning. "You devil." Smirking slightly as she stirred her tea. "Staying out all night?"

"I hope not. I have potions first thing." May laughed as she spread butter onto her toast. She took a large bite of her toast. She swallowed. "What?" She playfully glared at her friend, who was staring at her.

"I want the gossip tomorrow in potions." Hannah grinned as she downed her tea. "I've got to get my bag. I'll see you in the library."

May laughed as Hannah happily left the Great Hall. Neither of them had any lessons until after lunch, so they had decided to catch up on work in the library. A male person sat down opposite her. "Oh, for goodness' sake. What do you want Reg?"

"I hear you're going to meet Sirius tonight." He stared at her. He had a steaming cup of coffee in his hands. "He'll hurt you. He always does."

"I hear you're going to meet your friends tonight." She emphasised the word 'friends'. "I know what you are." She stood up, leaving her breakfast abandoned. Ever since they began Head Boy and Girl, they had spent a lot more time together than the previous 6 years. She found he was a lot like Sirius, especially when he laughed. They had the same laugh. Some days, she found herself watching him study and he was the same as Sirius. He was relaxed when he knew something but when he found something difficult, he would suck the end of the feather of his quill.

* * *

Later that night, May dressed into a warm outfit; skinny jeans, black boots, a woollen jumper and a coat. James had given her the invisibility cloak for the year. She draped it around her and made her way to the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor, which hid the one-eyed witch passageway. She kept the cloak wrapped around her as she made her way down the tunnel, her wand ahead of her and alight. She was soon at Honeyduke's, and sneaking out of the sweet shop into the cold night air. When in an alleyway, she pulled off the cloak and stuffed it into her bag. She knew Sirius would already be at the Three Broomsticks. She made her way there. She smiled at the thought of his company and a warm drink.

But she did not expect to see Marlene McKinnon with her arm draped over Sirius' shoulder and kissing his cheek, just as May walked into the pub. Sirius laughed and made no attempt to push away the blonde woman. In the pub, May could see her own brother, best friend and their friends all laughing and joking. She didn't care for them. Her heart broke at the sight of this woman flaunting herself to Sirius.

Sirius laughed again and looked towards the door. He and May looked at each other. He was happy to see her but she was glaring at him. She spun on her heel, her hair flicking out as she turned. Sirius realised that Marlene's arm was around his shoulder. "Shit!" He pushed her off and rushed through the crowds of people and out of the door. He saw the dark figure running up the street. "May!" He shouted and ran after her. "May!" She was gone.

May had put the cloak on as soon as she was outside Honeyduke's. She had heard him shouting but she didn't want to hear it. Why was she so naïve? First Katie, then a brief dalliance with Aimee, and now Marlene bloody McKinnon. Merlin! She was so stupid. She ran the entire way back to the castle and the Head common room. She pulled off the cloak and fell onto her bed in a flood of tears.

"I told you so." Regulus spoke from the doorway. She had not seen him sitting in front of the fire in the common room.

"Go away." She sobbed into her pillow. She heard him walk into her room. "Please, just go away."

He sat next to her and stroked her back. "It's fine."

She turned onto her side and glared at him. "How can it be fine? Every moment I think Sirius and I will be happy, he does something to hurt me."

"I... I don't know how to answer that." He spoke softly. He tried to give her a comforting smile but he couldn't. He leant down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Go to sleep. Forget about him tonight." He stood up and left the room. May watched him as he left, closing the door as he went. She was shocked. He had never shown any affection to anybody. Now, he had tried to comfort her and kissed her on her forehead. What was he doing?

* * *

"Have you begun, Black?" The haunting voice spoke at the meeting two days after Regulus tried to comfort May. "Seducing the Potter girl?"

"Yes, my Lord." Regulus nodded from his position. "It should not take long. My traitor of a brother has hurt her. A broken heart can be easily mended with a few charming words."

"Good." Voldemort nodded and smirked. "She would make you a pretty wife. Or even you Severus." He turned to the young man on Regulus' right hand side. "Well, keep up the good work Regulus. She will be one of us before the school year is out."

* * *

Sirius tried to write to May but his letters were returned unopened. It was a week before she was meant to return home for Christmas, and he received a note from her.

_Sirius. I am not coming home for Christmas. Leave me alone. May_

He growled in frustration and went straight to the liquor cupboard. He pulled out a bottle of firewhisky and began drinking it out of the bottle. "Bloody hell, Sirius!" Remus had just walked in and pulled the bottle out of his best friend's hand. "It's your own fault!"

"How is my fault?" He growled at Remus, trying to take the bottle back.

Remus scoffed and put the bottle away. "Marlene was practically throwing herself at you and you did not push her away. You knew May would be there. You bloody invited her!"

"Fuck off! You always stick your nose in!" He pushed past Remus. "I'm going out. Don't ask where am I going because I won't tell you."

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you think? I've recently become a Sirius/ Marlene shipper and thought I'd put a little snippet in there. But what about the Regulus/ May scenario? A yay or a nay?**

**Responses from chapter 39:**

**CharlotteBlackwood:** I don't have any really racy stories. There are some stories with BDSM and they are still up. So, if they are safe, then so am I. LOL. I wasn't sure whether or not to kill of Lily's parents. Originally they were going to die when Harry was a newborn. But my muse was mean and killed them off sooner. I wanted the sense of danger to hit close to home. Sequel will definitely be happening. I've started writing it and it will be posted when this story is finished. :D Enjoy!


	41. Chapter 41: Second Thoughts

**Chapter 41: Second Thoughts**

Christmas arrived and May still had not reconciled with Sirius. Even after many letters from her brother, from Lily, from Remus and from Peter, she did not want to. She was quite content staying in Hogwarts. She and Regulus were in charge of arranging the decorating of the school. The two of them were in the staircase tower, wrapping ivy and tinsel around the banisters. She smiled at his concentration and laughed when Peeves decided to throw snowballs at them both. "This way." She laughed, leading him behind a tapestry. "Shhh." She placed two fingers on his lips. Their hiding place was quite cramped and there was very little space in this little alcove. So, they were standing close together.

Peeves had flown passed, cackling as he went. "Come on, little school kids." He was obviously chasing other students.

"He's gone." Regulus laughed when she took her fingers away from his lips. "You've cheered up."

She shrugged a shoulder and leant against the wall. "I need this break. Plus, you make me laugh. Even if you are a Slytherin." Smiling still as she tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear. "Come on. We've only got four more staircases to decorate." She peaked out from behind the tapestry but quickly hid again. "He's comi..." She was cut off by Regulus pressing his lips against her own. She responded quickly; by kissing him back and wrapping her arms around him. "No." She whispered when she finally had the strength to pull away. "This is wrong." She removed herself from him and rushed out of their hiding place.

He followed quickly. "May!" He grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Please. Stop and think."

"I am." She whispered, pulling her arm free. "I can't..." She spun around and ran away from him. She left him standing there, just watching after her. He gave a little smirk. He nearly had her. He didn't want to hurt her but this mission was a distraction from what he was really doing. He turned around and return to the staircases, finishing the decorating.

* * *

Hannah and May sat on May's bed and May retold the events that had taken place that morning. "He kissed you?"

"I kissed him back." She bit her lower lip.

"You're joking?" Hannah stared at her best friend, who lay back and covered her face with both of her hands. "Bloody hell, May!"

May removed her hands from her face and sat up. "I know. It's stupid. It's the most stupid thing I have ever done." She looked to her friend for advice but all she was greeted with, was Hannah just staring at her in shock. "Say something. I'm losing you tomorrow and I don't know what to do."

"I don't know what to say. Both Black brothers? My my. You're busy." She laughed and lay back on May's large, comfortable bed. May lay back next to her. "Have you spoken to Sirius?"

"No." She shook her head. "I only wrote him a note to tell him that I was staying here for Christmas and that he was to leave me alone."

"Has he?"

"Yes."

"Oh May. I don't want to leave you. I'll owl my mother and tell her that I want to stay here for Christmas." She turned on her side, resting her head on her arm.

May shook her head. "No. You go home. You'll get grumpy because you're not with your family."

Hannah scoffed and lay on her back. "True. Why don't you go home to James?"

"Sirius will just turn up there. Plus this is James and Lily's first Christmas alone. I don't want to trespass on that." She sighed heavily and then groaned in annoyance and frustration. "What do I do?"

"Talk to them. You need to know Sirius' story about that night. With Regulus, you need to let him know that you don't have feelings for him." Her eyes grew wide when May bit her lip. "Oh my god! You do have feelings for him."

"NO!" May shouted at her and jumped off the bed. "I don't... I think." She paced the floor. "It's just, we've been working together and getting along really well."

"Oh bloody hell, May! You have some serious drama issues." Hannah scoffed as she sat up, watching May, who was still pacing. "Right, who do you prefer? Sirius or Regulus?"

"Sirius. When he's not being a prat." She stopped pacing for a moment and then walked across the room to her window. "I do love him but I feel like he will always hurt me or disappoint me."

Hannah stood up and walked over to her friend. "Well, you do what you think is right." Hugging May. "I have to go. I haven't finished packing. Do you want to hel..."

"No!" May shook her head and laughed. "Do it yourself, you lazy cow!" The two laughed as they hugged. "I'm going to have a long, hot, bubble bath before the feast tonight. I'll meet you there."

"Sure." Hannah smiled, picking up her bag, and leaving the room.

* * *

May gathered her bath things and made her way to the prefects' bathroom. She did have her own bathroom but it wasn't as magnificent as the large bathroom on the fifth floor. She liked the large bath in there. She whispered the password, "pinefresh." She pushed the door open and went inside. She was glad to find it empty. She switched on all the taps and choose the bubbles that would never disappear. She stripped her clothes, piled her hair to the top of her head and tied it there, and sank into the hot water. She sighed as she let the water caressed her cold skin.

"Now, that is a beautiful sight." Regulus' voice spoke from behind her.

"Reg!" She gasped, turning her back to him. "Please tell me that you haven't been there all this time."

"No." He scoffed. "Only just got here. Seems we had the same idea."

She looked over her shoulder to see him undressing. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" She looked away from him as he got completely undressed.

He scoffed again. "What does it look like?" She heard him slide into the bath. "I'm having a bath."

"Regulus!" She growled angrily. "I was here first. If we get caught, you will do the explaining." Keeping her chest pressed against the side of the large bath, keeping only her back exposed to him.

He grinned widely as he swam across to her side. "Come on. We're friends." His hand brushed against her bare back.

"Don't." She whispered. "Please stop it." She quickly moved away from him. "I came here to think. To try and think of a way to tell you that I don't like you like that. I only see you as a friend."

"You kissed me back." He grinned as he watched her climb out of the bath. He admired her bare body for the moment until she covered herself. "That shows that you don't think of me as just a friend."

"I know." She whispered. "I shouldn't have. I'm in love with your brother." She hid from his view and dressed back into her school uniform. "So please, don't push it." She gathered her things and left the bathroom. It was going to be a long Christmas break.

* * *

It was Christmas day and May felt very lonely. She always spent it with James. This was their first Christmas apart. She woke up quite early, wrapped her dressing gown around her and ventured into the common room. "Merry Christmas." Regulus spoke from the floor in front of the fire.

"Merry Christmas." She gave him a small smile and sat opposite him. He had sorted out the piles of presents. "How long have you been awake?"

"An hour now." He smiled as he reached for his first present.

May laughed softly. "Just like your brother. Awake at first light."

Regulus chuckled softly as he opened his presents. "Listen, I'm sorry about the other night. I shouldn't have done that." He watched her as she opened a present, which contained a new diary. "I do like you. It's just I've been reluctant to do anything about it for so many reasons." He shifted closer. "My brother being the biggest reason. Our houses. Our warring families."

May chuckled. "I understand." She smiled slightly. "With everything that is going on in the world, I don't seem to have the time to do anything, let alone have a boyfriend." She smiled as she opened her last present; a new quill and ink set from James.

"I'm going to go and shower." He smiled as he stood up. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." She smiled slightly at him. Watching him as he walked into his room. "Oh Merlin!" She groaned as she gathered her presents, one of them unopened. She was being stubborn and not opening the present, which was from Sirius. She placed her presents on the bed and changed to go down to the Gryffindor Common Room. There were two first years who were staying for Christmas and they were a little nervous. She dressed in jeans, t-shirt and a large woollen cardigan. She slipped into her slippers and left her room. Just as she was leaving, Regulus was leaving his room. "I'm going to the Gryffindor Common Room."

"Ok. I'm going down to the Great Hall." He smiled slightly. "Slughorn wants me to do something for him." Rolling his eyes.

"Well, you could come with me." She spoke quietly. "You maybe a Slytherin but you are Head Boy. You're allowed in all the Common Rooms."

He chuckled. "Oh yeah. Sure. I'd like that."

"Just as long as you don't try and kiss me again." She smirked a little bit as she walked towards the door. "Or try to see me naked again."

"I'll try." He gave her a cheeky wink, which immediately reminded May of Sirius. She missed him a lot but she still didn't understand why he acted like he had. The two of them visited each of the Common Rooms. She protected him in the Gryffindor Common Room, when two of the 7th year boys got all big headed. He did the same when they went to the Slytherin Common Room, where they called her names.

- - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - – - - - - -

At Christmas dinner, the two of them sat together. Neither of them noticed that their headmaster was watching them. "That's not fair! You cheated in that game!" May laughed as she finished her Christmas dinner. The two of them were wearing Christmas hats as they ate together. All the tables were mixed up, except for the Slytherin table.

"I did not!" Regulus laughed.

May laughed too. "You did! You pulled on my broom!" Taking a swig of her drink. Her gaze flickered over to the Slytherin table. "You're not very popular, sitting with me."

He looked over his shoulder. "Ahh!" He turned back to her, shrugging his shoulder. "Leave them to it."

She smiled. "I have a bottle of elf-made wine in my room. Do you want to join me in a drink? No funny business. Just friends having drinks."

He nodded. "I'd like that." They both stood up and left the Great Hall together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - -

They were halfway through the bottle of elf-made wine and they were laughing loudly together. "I swear to Merlin that you did cheat in that game." May laughed as she leant against the sofa. The two of them were sitting on the floor in front of the fire.

"But Madam Hooch didn't seem to think so." Pouring them both another glass of wine. "This is good wine. Where did you get it?"

"Stole it from Sirius' cupboard." She laughed as she took a sip. "Sorry. I need to stop talking about him."

"It's all right. You're missing him." He smiled a little. "Have you heard from him?"

She nodded. "Yes. He sent me a present. But I haven't opened it."

"Why not?"

"It's a begging present. He's trying to get back into my good books."

He shifted next to her. "Am I in your good books?"

"Halfway there." She faced him. "The bathroom incident threw you out of it. But today has slowly brought you back into my good books."

He laughed. "Good. What will make me completely in your good books?"

"This." She kissed him.

Regulus pulled away. "Really?" He moved closer, trying to kiss her again.

"Oh Merlin! I can't. I shouldn't have done that." She stood up and rushed into her bedroom.

* * *

Regulus was beginning to feel guilty. He was trying his best to seduce May and to find a way out of Voldemort's inner circle. He poured over the books. He needed to find a way out. He didn't want to hurt May. He really did like her. She was too nice to have such a dark side. She would never join Voldemort. He had not seen much of May since she had kissed him. She was purposely avoiding him when they were in their rooms. But she had to cope with him when they had meetings with Dumbledore and the prefects. He jotted down some notes and closed the book. He quickly put it away and left the library.

His heart fell when he reached the entrance hall. Sirius and May talking. She was smiling. They were holding hands. "You came all this way to apologise? It's taken you forever."

Sirius laughed lightly. "You wouldn't answer my letters." He raised a hand and cupped her cheek. "Come home for your birthday."

"No." She smiled. "I want to stay here. There's no point coming back for a few days."

"Let me stay." He smirked.

She sighed softly. He looked like Regulus when he did that. "No. You'll get me into trouble." She pulled away from him. "I have to go. We're having a small party for New Year's. Reg and I are organising it."

"Reg?" He scoffed and pulled his hands away. "You two seem comfortable."

"We have to be! He's the Head Boy!" She spun around and walked away from him. "Just because you've cut away from your family. It doesn't mean I have to cut him out. I have to see him every day."

Sirius followed her, catching up with her, and standing in front of her. "I'm sorry." He held her hand. "I'll let you go." He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. "I'll write to you later." Walking around her and stopping at the sight of his younger brother at the bottom of the stairs. "Hi."

"Hello Sirius." He nodded and walking past his brother, to walk alongside May. "Shall we get going?"

"Yes." She gave him a small smile and the two walked away from Sirius.

Once out of range, Regulus started talking. "Why was he here?"

"To see me apparently."

"You don't believe him?"

"No." She shook her head. "If he was coming to see me, I would not have seen him as he was leaving the castle." She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well. How's your work coming along?"

"What work?"

She raised an eyebrow. "School work. What other work could you possibly be doing?"

"I thought you were on about the New Year's party." He laughed as they walked to their personal rooms. She laughed with him. "May, we need to talk about Christmas Day."

"I know. I'm trying to avoid it." She smiled a little. "Red snakes." She spoke their password and walked into the warm common room. "I was drunk. I shouldn't have done it. I shouldn't have led you on." She put her bag down and sat on the sofa. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right." He smiled, sitting next to her. "I'm sorry for pushing myself on you. Friends?"

"Friends." She nodded and kicked off her shoes. "Right, let's get on with this party." Opening her party planner book.

* * *

The New Year had come and gone. Another meeting had been called. Regulus sat in his rightful place. He kept his thoughts hidden. He was a good legimens. The only thoughts he showed were the ones of May kissing him. "I can see your mission is coming along well." Voldemort chuckled.

"Yes, my Lord. My traitor of a brother turned up at the school and they were reconciled. But she wasn't happy about it." Regulus explained.

"Good." His leader nodded and smiled. "Keep going. If that boy keeps breaking her heart, you can be there to pick up the pieces."

"Yes, my Lord." Regulus smirked. "May I leave, my Lord? I need to get back before I am missed."

"Of course, Regulus." He nodded, watching his youngest member leaving the room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - -

Regulus had sneaked back into the school but he could not sneak back into his room. "Where have you been?" May spoke from the sofa. The fire was burning brightly as she sat with her arms folded and staring at the flames.

"The Slytherin Common Room."

"You liar." She stood up and faced him. "I saw you getting into the one-eyed witch passageway."

"May, please. You won't understand." He spoke softly. She had caught him out and now he had to try and lie his way out of it.

"Try me. I know what you are." She strode up to him and tried to grab his arm, but he pulled away from her.

He scoffed and walked towards his door. "Like you care! You're a proud Gryffindor!"

"That has nothing to do with your decisions!" She followed him. "I'm worried for you!"

"No, you're not!" He tried to push past her but she stood her ground. "You don't care what I am doing! It's my right!"

"You're just a kid!" She stood in front of him, stopping him from hiding in his room.

"I know!" He shouted at her. Tears filled up in his eyes. "And I am so scared!"

May stared at him in shock. "Oh Reg!" She wrapped her arms around him. "Leave."

He shook his head and pushed her away. She opened his bedroom door and the two of them went into his room. He sat on the edge of his large bed and she sat next to him. "It's not that simple, May. I want to leave so badly."

"Why can't you?"

He pulled his left sleeve up, revealing his dark mark to her. She gasped. "Now, I've told you the truth. Showed you the truth."

"Oh Reg." She wrapped her arms around him. He cried in her arms. He was scared and she was giving him the comfort he needed.

"Stay tonight." He whispered softly.

She bit her lower lip. She and Sirius had just made up and now this. "I'll stay tonight." He looked up at her and gave her a smile. She moved closer to him, kissing him. He pulled her closer, coaxing her to lie down on the bed. The kiss grew.

* * *

**A/N: Wow! I seem to be churning these chapters out. The Reg/May/Sirius triangle will come to an end soon. Sirius WILL find out.**

**Responses from chapter 40:**

**Scarlett Angelica Potter:** I'm writing more and more chapters every day. Sirius is a jerk but a loving one. :D The thing with Regulus will end in the next chapter or the one after.

**CharlotteBlackwood:** How is this for more? Very soon after the last chapter. What couple doesn't have an argument? May and Sirius need to argue from time-to-time. Just to show that they are human. I stole your idea that May is the reason that Regulus is starting to twice about his actions with Voldemort.


	42. Chapter 42: Much Becomes Nothing

**Chapter 42: Much Becomes Nothing**

He couldn't believe it. She was here with him. They only kissed but as the night got later, they lay in bed, talking. She fell asleep first. She fell asleep in his arms. He pulled the covers over them both. She slept on peacefully but he was too scared to fall asleep. He was scared that this was really a dream. He was scared that if he woke up, she would be gone. He was scared that he would be taken from his bed by the one man, he was trying to escape from. He eventually fell asleep.

Upon waking, he found her still in his arms but very much awake. "Good morning." She smiled up at him.

"Good morning." He leaned down and kissed her. She responded with the same enthusiasm. He was still in his school uniform and she was in her pyjamas. "We best get ready for classes." He kissed her forehead before they both sat up and climbed off the bed.

"I'll meet you in the common room." She smiled at him as she left his bedroom. She thought about what she was doing. She was cheating on Sirius. With his own brother! Regulus seemed a little more reliable than Sirius. Well, except for the being a Death Eater part. She quickly showered, dressed, grabbed her bag and went into the common room. "Hi." She smiled, when she saw him standing there. "I have one thing to ask."

"You want to keep us a secret." He nodded. "It's fine. I thought you would."

She could see he was a little hurt. "It's just until I can get my head around what to do about Sirius."

"Kill him?" Regulus asked with a sly grin.

May laughed. "Don't give me ideas." She smiled at him and made her way to the door. "Breakfast?" He nodded and followed her out. The two talked about each other all the way down to breakfast and at the breakfast table. They liked getting to know each other. They found they had a lot in common. They liked the same muggle books, even though his parents did not know that he was reading them. People watched them suspiciously, especially the Slytherins. It was normal to see the Head Boy and the Head Girl to be talking but not getting along so well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As they approached Easter, May noticed that Regulus was behaving very oddly. He would disappear into the Restricted Section of the library and in the evenings, he would be in his room. He barely ate, he barely slept and he barely spoke to her. She knew it had to be something to do with Voldemort. He would come back from meetings and he would be shaken with fear. She would hold him in her arms as he cried himself to sleep. It frightened her to see him like this.

"Reg?" She spoke one morning, a week before the Easter holidays. "I'm going home for Easter."

They had been staying in his room a lot lately. They hadn't done anything except kiss. She made sure of that. He held her close this morning as he stared up at the ceiling. "Why are you going home?"

"Lily needs me to go dress shopping with her." She smiled a little as her fingers ran down his bare chest. "I'll be back 3 days before term begins again."

"You better." He chuckled. "Will you be seeing him?"

"Sirius? Yes." She sighed heavily. "I'm going to talk to him."

"Are you going to finish with him?" He asked tensely. His hands ran down her back, caressing her hair.

May bit her lower lip. "I don't know." She pulled away from him and sat up.

Regulus sat up and moved behind her. "What do you mean you don't know?" He turned her head to face him. "May. Please choose me. I need you."

She laughed softly. "I know. But it's hard to choose when I love you both so much."

"You love me?" He whispered in shock.

May nodded slowly. "Yes. Don't make me choose just yet." She lifted her hand and caressed his cheek. "Not yet." She bit her lower lip again as her eyes flickered between looking at his eyes to his lips. "Okay?"

"Okay." He smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips against her own.

She smiled into the kiss. She chuckled as he pulled her down onto the bed. She shook all feelings of Sirius out of her mind as this man kissed her. He moved his lips to her neck, showering her skin with small kisses. His hand moved under her pyjama top, gently caressing her stomach. "Reg... We've got potions."

"Not for another hour." He spoke against his skin as he pushed his hand further up her shirt.

"No." She pulled his hand out from under her shirt. "Not yet." She smiled at him, when he raised his head to look down at her. She tucked a strand of his hair behind her ear. "Please."

He chuckled and nodded. "Okay."

May giggled when he started kissing her neck again. "Oi. Get off." She pushed him off but he lay on his back and pulled her on top of him. "I need to go and get dressed." She bent down and kissed him. It took them both a while before they could separate and get ready for their lessons.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The train journey home was long and boring. She was the only one in the prefect compartment, which was nice as she could get to think in peace. But there were a few students going home for two weeks. She was nervous to leave Regulus behind. He seemed too vulnerable. He told her that he had a few meetings during the holidays but never told her what they would be about. She shifted her backpack onto her shoulder as the train pulled into Kings' Cross. She climbed off the train, expecting Sirius to be there to greet her. But it was someone she really needed to see. "Jamie." She smiled and ran up to him, weaving in and out of the parents and students. She wrapped her arms around him and held onto him tightly.

"Hello to you too." He chuckled as he held her tightly. "Come on. You're staying with Lily and I. You can see our new place."

"I'd love to." She smiled and he led her out of the platform and station. Once back at James and Lily's new home, she and Lily hugged for a long time. "Oh I am so sorry! I shouldn't have been a bitch and not write like I should have."

"It's all right. You've got a lot on your plate. How is everything?" Lily pulled away and the two sat on the sofa as James moved into the kitchen, making three cups of tea. "Your revision?"

"Quidditch?" James called from the kitchen.

May laughed. "We're winning." She shouted back to him before turning her attention to Lily. "I need to talk to you." She spoke in a quiet voice. "Revision is going great." She spoke a little louder. "I love being Head Girl. It's great fun." She smiled as she tucked a strand of her long hair behind her ear.

"James?" Lily called to her fiancé.

"Yes?" He returned to the room with a tray of three cups of tea. "Black and two sugars for my strange sister. Milky with 2 sugars for my very sweet wife-to-be." Handing them their drinks.

"Why don't you run out and get us some food from the Leaky Cauldron?" Lily suggested. She could see that her future sister-in-law was in need a girl talk.

"Sure." James smiled and nodded. He kissed Lily and then kissed May's cheek. "I'll be about half an hour." He picked up his coat and left the large flat.

"Right, talk." Lily turned to May. "What's happened?"

May took a few deep breaths, bit her lip half a dozen times before she actually spoke. "I'm stuck." She sighed heavily before continuing. "I think I may like someone else." Her teeth grazed her lower lip nervously. "Before Christmas, I kissed someone. Someone who wasn't Sirius."

"What?" Lily looked at her in shock. "Who?"

"Regulus." She whispered, staring at her hands, which twisted nervously in her lap.

Her friend continued to stare at May. No words would leave her lips. She always thought May to be the one to never cheat. Here she was, telling Lily that she had kissed Regulus Black. "Regulus?"

May nodded and looked up at Lily. There were tears in her eyes. "I don't know what to do. Help me, Lily. I love Sirius but I find myself really liking Regulus." The tears fell down her cheeks. "Please, don't judge me, Lily. We've done nothing. We've only kissed."

"I don't believe you! How could you?"

"Please Lily! I need you as a friend. I like him a lot but I have to let him go." Her tears were falling thick and fast. "I love Sirius with all my heart but he is a right ass."

Lily listened to her friend and then placed a hand over May's twisting hands. "Finish with Regulus. He will meet someone else and forget all about you. As for Sirius, he sported a black eye for a few days after the Marlene incident. Not your brother. Me." Lily chuckled. "He works with Marlene on the Auror program."

"But it's no excuse. He didn't push her off at all. I saw him, Lily." May spoke angrily. "What annoyed me the most was that none of you told her or him."

"I didn't think anything of it. She's always friendly. She's like that with everyone."

"But with Sirius most?"

"Yes." Lily nodded slowly. "I'm sorry, May."

May shrugged a shoulder and pulled her hands out of Lily's. "Don't apologise." She reached for her tea, which James had place on the small table next to her. "It's not your fault." May sighed heavily. "For all the things he has done, I feel like I need to be with someone else."

"Why do you like Regulus?" Lily asked as she sipped her own tea.

She shrugged her shoulder again. "I don't know. He makes me laugh. He's sweet and kind. We get on so well." She sipped her tea once more before carrying on. "I don't know. He's just... Reg." She laughed nervously.

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Lily Evans!" May laughed as she drank the rest of her tea. She blushed a little. "He is. Don't make me compare!"

"I wasn't going to." Lily smirked and sipped her tea. "So?"

"No!" May laughed again and sat back comfortably. "I'm telling!"

"So, you have decided who kisses better!" She laughed and placed her teacup on the table.

May blushed brightly. "Yes." She grumbled.

"Who?" Lily asked excitedly. She knew she shouldn't be encouraging it but she loved a bit of gossip.

"Yes, May. Who kisses better? Me or my brother?" The two women turned to see Sirius and James standing in the doorway.

Both Lily and May stood up. "Sirius." May whispered. "Please..."

"Fuck you!" He glared at her. "I did everything to make up my mistakes and here you are. Paying me back by sleeping with my brother!"

"I'm not sleeping with him!" She strode over to him and stood directly in front of him, glaring at him. "He wants to have sex with me but I've told him no. Because I love you!"

"Well it didn't stop you from kissing him!" He glared at her.

She slapped him hard across the cheek. "How dare you! How fucking dare you! I wasn't the one, who invited their partner to sneak out of school and have their heart broken because their boyfriend was being pursued by a slut!"

"Marlene's not a slut!" He shouted at her.

"Well, she couldn't keep her hands off you! I didn't see you complaining!" May glared at him. "At least your brother knows how to treat a woman!"

Sirius grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "He's a Death Eater!"

"I know! He told me!" She pushed his hands off her. "He is terrified! He wants to get away! I'm trying to help him!" She hit his chest with her fists. "He needs help!"

"No, he doesn't! He chose that path! Let him take it alone! Don't let him drag you down it!"

May hit him one last time. "No! I will help him! We're over, Sirius! I never want to see you again!" She turned her back on him. "I choose your brother!"

"Fine!" He shouted at her. "Don't come running to me when it all goes wrong!" He left the flat, slamming the door in his temper.

"What the hell, May?!" He brother stared at her in shock. "I brought him here to help you two sort everything out. We find you here talking about his brother and you?" He stormed into the kitchen, dumping the food on the counter. "Who the hell are you?"

"Jamie, please!" May begged him, following him. "Where are you going?"

"To see if my best friend doesn't drank himself to death!" He didn't even look at her as he stormed out of the flat.

"No..." May sobbed. How could she be so stupid? "Oh Merlin!" She sobbed as she leant against the passageway wall, then sliding to the floor.

"Oh May!" Lily rushed to her side and sat next to her, holding the young woman in comfort. "It will be all right." She held May tightly as she cried helplessly. May had just lost the man she loved and now her brother would not look at her.

"Why me? I did nothing!" She sobbed. "When Sirius slept with Katie, I forgave him. Why can't he do that for me? I have never had sex with another person. I have only ever been with Sirius!" May sobbed hard into Lily's arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

During the Easter holidays, James finally spoke to his sister. He understood her problems but he wished she had spoken to him first. Not letting him find out through eavesdropping. Lily and May found the perfect wedding dress for Lily and a blue bridesmaid dress for May. The two women sat in a café in muggle London. They were trying to figure what May could do. "I'll just forget about it. I won't go any further with Reg. I won't bother with Sirius again."

"Why? You love Sirius. You said so yourself." Lily stirred her hot chocolate as she listened to May.

"I do. But he can't forgive me. Why should I bother?" She shrugged her shoulders, taking a nibble of her sandwich. "I bet he has been sleeping around ever since he found out about me and Reg."

"I don't know. James won't say anything."

"Oh well." May sighed heavily. She took in her surroundings. Her eyes settled on two burly men in the corner of the café. "Lily..." she said slowly.

"I know. I've spotted them." She nodded slowly. "You have it nearby."

"Up my sleeve." May spoke quietly. "Let's go. Best get out of a public place." She stood up, as did Lily. The two women thanked the waitress and left the café. "Who are they?" She whispered to Lily, as they walked through the busy streets of London.

Lily looked over her shoulder. The two men were following them. "Crabbe and Goyle. Disguised quite well."

"But that means. Malfoy is here somewhere. They never leave his side." May said in fear. "We need to find somewhere to apparate to your place. Fast."

"I agree." The two walked quickly, weaving in and out of the many people there. "This way." Lily grabbed May's wrist and pulled her down an alleyway. "Duck!" She pushed May behind a bin and she hid too as a curse flew their way. Both women pulled out their wands and started throwing curses back at Crabbe and Goyle. "Go! May, go!"

"You too!" She shouted at Lily. "Stupefy!" She shouted, aiming towards Goyle, but missed.

Lily nodded and the two quickly disapparated back to the flat. "May?"

James was on his feet when Lily apparated into the room, as was Sirius, Remus and Peter. "What happened?"

"ARGH!" A scream came from the hallway. All five of them rushed out into the hallway to see May on the floor. Her right leg was covered in blood. "ARGH!" She screamed again.

Lily rushed forward. "Accio essence of dittany." The small vial flew into her hand. She pushed up May's trouser leg, uncorked the vial and carefully healed May's splinching.

"Sirius..." May groaned in pain as Lily continued putting drops on May's injured leg.

Sirius was immediately at May's side. "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

"Reg..." She moaned in her unconscious state.

Sirius moved away. Why him? Why his brother? Why his girlfriend? "I can't be here." He muttered as James lifted May up and carried her to the spare room.

"Sirius, stay." Lily spoke softly. "She feels really guilty for what she has done." She placed her hand on Sirius' arm. "She's scared." She walked away from Sirius, leaving him with Remus and Peter. Sirius was started to feel really guilty. He was being harsh with May but for good reason. But then he was being really hypocritical. He didn't want to admit that.

- - - - – - - – – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

May returned to school a week later. From the time she was injured to the time she left, she never spoke to Sirius. He never came to the flat. She even sought out his face when she boarded the Hogwarts Express. But he wasn't there. She wanted him to be there. She needed him to be there. The journey back to school was awful. She just wanted to make up with Sirius but she was stubborn as they come.

"May!" Hannah greeted her at Hogsmeade Station. The two best friends met in a tight hug. "Are you ok? You able to walk?"

"I'm fine, Hannah. I'm perfectly able to walk." She smiled as the two girls walked back to school, arm-in-arm.

"So, come on. Tell me. What happened?"

May sighed softly and slowed their pace, to allow students to go ahead of them. "Well, Lily and I were dress shopping and we went to lunch in a café. We noticed two men watching us. Crabbe and Goyle. We got out of the public but they started attacking us. We apparated back to Lily and James'. I got splinched." She chuckled nervously as they got closer to the gates, where Professor Flitwick was checking everybody in.

"And what about Sirius?"

"Well, that's still in the air. We had a massive argument the day I got to James and Lily's place. Not really spoken to him since. He found out about me and Reg." She bit her lip nervously. "I don't know what to do, Hannah."

Hannah gave her arm a comforting squeeze. "You'll think of something." She smiled as they walked into the school grounds.

- - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - – - - - - – -

May left Hannah to take her things to her Common Room. "Reg?" She called out as she walked in. The entire place was littered with books and papers. She couldn't read many of them as they were written in runes. "Reg?" She knocked on his bedroom door. "I'm back."

He opened the door and smiled slightly. She could tell something was wrong. "I'm stuck. I can't get out."

She forgot all about telling him that they had to stop. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. "It's okay. We'll figure something out." She held him tightly. She led him into his bedroom and the two of them lay on the bed. He cried and she held him. It was going to be hard to let him go. She didn't want to hurt him twice as much as he was right this moment.

* * *

**A/N: I know some of you don't like Reg/May but it is for good reason. :D**

**Responses from chapter 41:**

**CharlotteBlackwood:** Great minds think alike. :) I wanted that scene to be showing that Regulus was trying his best to seduce May. :D Hope Sirius reacted like the way you wanted him to.

**Lizaluvsdoggies:** *Hands a paper bag * Yes, Reg will die soon... Unfortunately. :( Thank you for loving my story. I love getting reviews from new people! :D


	43. Chapter 43: Life Goes On

**Chapter 43: Life Goes On**

May held onto Regulus as he cried. Her arms wrapped tight around him. "Tell me. What's wrong?"

"I can't do it... I just can't." He sobbed hard. "I can get out but I'd probably die trying."

"No." She moved to lie on top of him. She kissed him hard on the mouth. "No. I won't let you do it. Please just run away." She rolled off him. Both of them lying on their sides, looking at the other. She reached up and wiped away his tears. "I'll run away with you. I'll come with you. Us two against the world."

Regulus laughed and nodded. "Would you?"

"In a heartbeat." She smiled, pushing his hair away from his face. "Let's get through our NEWT's and then we'll run away. In Hogwarts, we are safe."

He nodded and shifted closer to her. "Yes. I like that idea." He kissed her hard, running his fingers through her hair. His worries disappeared when this woman kissed him. It was going to hurt them both when he left. He had to go soon. For him and mostly for her. He wanted to keep her safe. He kissed her with all his passion. Pouring his love for her into this one kiss. It wasn't before long and they were making love. He cried. She cried. Secretly she knew why he was being like this, but she said nothing. They held onto each other as they lay on his bed. "We best go to dinner."

"No." She chuckled softly. "Let's stay here." She lay her leg over his. "It's very comfortable here."

"It is." He spoke softly as his hand ran down her back. "I never want to let you go. You have made my life whole." He kissed the top of her black hair.

- - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Despite being happy with Regulus, May began to feel sad. He wasn't paying much attention. He was constantly in the library. He would go out some evenings to the meetings and return tired and scared. The only time they were together was at night. This is where she would hold him and comfort him, but she knew his mind was elsewhere. "Don't go." She whispered to him as he slept. All this trouble with Voldemort was disturbing his studies. He was stressed and he wouldn't talk about it with May. Next week was the start of their exams and she knew he wasn't ready. She moved closer to him and fell into her own sleep.

_In her dreams she was running. Running from a shadow. The shadow was just smoke to being with but it soon began taking form. At first it was just a black figure with no distinctive features. She was screaming but no sound came. She looked back and saw that the person was beginning to take shape. It was Regulus. He was covered in blood and shouting at her. "I'll get you, bitch!"_

_She kept running until she fell. She fell at a person's feet. She looked up but did not get to see the person as green light hit her._

"Oh!" She sat up quickly when she awoke. She looked to her right to find Regulus not in bed. "Reg?" She called out of the room. The door was wide open. She climbed out of bed, leaving the room. "Reg?" She spoke softly. Her eyes looked to the window. It was still dark. Their common room was tidy, none of his papers were there. She went into her own bedroom and found it empty. Her fire was burning brightly. This meant someone had been in her room recently. She walked further into her room and spotted a letter on her pillow. She sat in the middle of her bed with the letter in her hands. It was from Regulus. She quickly opened it and read it.

_My dear May, I'm sorry. We were going to take the world. But I have found a way out. I cannot say what it is but it will involve my death. I am sorry. I love you with my heart. You gave me a reason to live. Now, do one thing for me: Live! Live like everyday is your last. Go to my brother and tell him that you love him. I know you do. You whispered his name in your sleep. I'm jealous. I wish it were my name. I want you to live a long and happy life with him. I know he will make you happy. I love you, my darling. I shall see you in many years time. I love you. All my love, Reg. X x x_

May sat on her bed with tears streaming down her cheeks. She didn't bother to wipe them away. He was gone. He didn't even say goodbye properly. Just a stupid letter. She held the letter tight in her hand and sobbed.

* * *

Her last year seemed to be over too soon. Everyone had noticed that Regulus was missing but they said nothing about it. She never told anyone about his letter. Not even Hannah. The two best friends sat together and tried to make plans for the summer before they started their training or jobs. Hannah was going to work in Florish and Blott's for the summer before starting an apprenticeship with Ollivander. But the two girls were shocked when Dumbledore summoned them to his office before the end of year feast. It was them, two girls from Hufflepuff and three boys from Ravenclaw. He explained to them about a secret resistance against Voldemort: The Order of the Phoenix. He invited them to join it. They all accepted.

Neither of them mentioned it on the train as it was too risky. Their first meeting was in a week's time. They would find out the time and place on the day. "You'll write?" Hannah asked as they got ready to leave the train, which was arriving in London.

"You know I will." May laughed as she hugged her best friend and then shifted her back onto her shoulder. "We've got James and Lily's wedding to look forward to." The train came to a stop.

"Oh Merlin, yes!" She laughed as the two of them climbed out of the train. "Please tell me about your dress."

May laughed again. "No! You will have to wait and see." She looked around the platform and saw him standing there. "I've got to go." She spoke quickly to Hannah before running straight to Sirius. She ran straight into his arms. "He's gone." She sobbed against his shoulder. "I'm sorry. He's dead."

Sirius held her tightly and kissed her cheek. "It's okay." He whispered softly. "Come on. Let's go home." He took out his wand and shrunk her trunk, picking it up and putting it in his pocket. He wrapped his arm around her and led her out of the station.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once they were back at the flat, May and Sirius sat on the sofa and talked. Something they hadn't properly done since last summer. "Tell me what happened." He spoke quietly, holding her hand. His other hand rested on top of her hand, stroking it gently.

"He started acting stranger than usual when I went back to school after Easter." She shifted so her feet were on the sofa. "One night, I found him missing. I found a letter on my pillow." She pulled the letter from her pocket and handed it to Sirius.

He let go of her hands and read the letter. "Oh Regulus." He sighed and pulled May into his side. She cried. He cried. "I will be with you. Not entirely for him but for us. I love you, May. I'm never letting you go." He tucked a finger under her chin and raised her head to face him. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled slightly and let him kiss her. She missed this. But her heart was aching for Regulus. Probably dead and no one knew where he was.

* * *

It took May and Sirius quite some time to get used to being a couple again. But their arguments began again when she told him that she knew about the Order of the Phoenix and that Dumbledore had invited her to join. "No way! Hell no!" He protested.

"No! Not in a million years." James joined in on the protest. He looked to Lily for support but she was staring at him with a raised eyebrow and folded arms. "Oh come on!"

"She's of age. She knows how to protect herself. It's her decision." Lily moved and stood next to May. Both women were adamant and the men knew they were fighting a losing battle.

May looked at Sirius. "Please. I want to do some good. I want to help win this war. I know I may be a girl and younger than you but it doesn't mean I can't fight."

James sighed heavily. "I had this same argument with Lily. I don't want to see you getting hurt. Both physically and emotionally."

She sighed heavily. "It's too late for that, James." She sat down on her brother's sofa. The four of them had come together to discuss May joining the Order and also the wedding, which was two weeks away. "Right, let's forget about that for a moment. Let's talk about this wedding. Everything is organised, except the hen party and stag party. We need to make sure that neither of them clash and they are not the night before the wedding."

James scoffed. "I'm leaving Sirius in charge. So help me?" He laughed and sat next to Lily, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to his side.

Lily laughed. "Good luck." She turned to May. "I think we should have mine next week."

"I hope so." May grinned. "I've already booked the place where your hen party is taking place." She grinned wickedly. "No, I'm not telling you at all. The only people who know are the people who have been invited." She laughed at the sight of Lily's face, she was terrified at what May had planned.

- - - - - - - - - – - - - - - – – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - -

**A/N: Nice and short chapter. Next chapter will be the hen and stag dos. Or bachelor and bachelorette parties. Whatever you want to call them. :D**

**Responses from Chapter 42:**

**Lizaluvsdoggies:** She is a very silly girl. I needed her to "cheat" on Sirius for character building. There will be a big argument between Sirius and May about her brief cheating.

**Lucy:** I loved writing Regulus and May scenes. Might do a little side story about the two of them. Not too sure yet. :D

**CharlotteBlackwood:** You've got to have a bit of chaos in a story. So my chaos (which isn't the war) was a love triangle. :D Story is coming to the end soon. In about 10 – 15 chapters ish! :D Enjoy!


	44. Chapter 44: Party and Party

**Chapter 44: Party and Party**

**Warning: There be a lemon in here!**

Lily's hen party was first. She and James were getting married in 3 weeks time, so it was time for the parties. May turned up at Lily and James' place with two large bags. "Right, once my brother leaves," She glared at her brother, who shook his head and continued reading the Daily Prophet. "We can get ready for your party." She stood in front of James and just playfully glared at him.

"Fine!" He folded the paper. "Your boyfriend and I are having a guy's night with Remus and Peter." He stood up and kissed May's cheek. "Do not corrupt my wife-to-be."

"Too late. I corrupted her ages ago." May laughed as she picked her bag up and carried it into James and Lily's spare bedroom. When she returned, James had already left. "Right, Miss Evans. Time for me to corrupt you even more." She laughed. "Right, just get ready for a night out. A dress, hair done, make-up done and everything."

"Fine. I'm going to regret this but fine." She stood up and moved out of the sitting room. "I'm going to shower first."

"I'll get the wine! Muggle wine!" She called after Lily as she went back into the spare bedroom, fetching two bottles of white wine. She poured two glasses and put the bottles in the fridge. She was still fascinated by the muggle device. Growing up, her parents and Lookie used spells to keep their food cool or frozen. Lily preferred using the refrigerator, as it reminded her of her muggle home. May walked into Lily and James' bedroom and waited for Lily to get out of the shower. "Come on, Evans! Or I will drink your wine!"

"I'm coming!" She laughed as she came out of the en-suite bathroom wearing her pyjamas. "How long do I have to get ready?"

"3 hours." She sipped her wine and pulled out her dress for the evening; a dark green strapless dress, which came above her knee.

Lily laughed and sat on the bed, taking the glass of wine from May. "3 hours?"

"You'd be surprised." May laughed as she sipped her wine. "So, you excited for the wedding?"

"Very much." She smiled but the smile fell. "I just wish my Mum and Dad could see me get married. They love James. They only met him once but they did love him." She smiled again.

May gave her a small smile. "I bet he jinxed them or something." She laughed softly. "Come on. Let's get ready." The two girls started getting ready for Lily's hen party.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - -

May had booked a party room at the Leaky Cauldron. She had invited a few of Lily's friends. "It's just a sophisticated party." May reassured Lily as they gave her a plastic tiara, a sash saying bride-to-be, and a pretend veil, which had condoms attached to it.

"Really?" Lily laughed as she was handed another glass of wine.

"I'll be back." May stood up on unsteady feet and left the room. All the women sat and waited for May to return. She soon returned. "Right." She poked her head around the door. "Lily, here is your present from me." She came into the room, waved her wand at a music player. "In you come." She called as the upbeat music started.

"Oh my God!" Lily exclaimed when a muscled stripper entered the room. He wore a muggle policeman outfit. "You didn't?!" She gasped when May sat next to her. May just laughed as the stripper started dancing in front of Lily.

"Don't worry, he's a wizard." May laughed as she gave Lily another glass of firewhisky. "Just enjoy. James will never know." She sipped her own drink as the man continued stripping in front of Lily, who was bright red with embarrassment.

- – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - -

It did not take Lily long to enjoy the stripper. She was soon laughing and enjoying the fact there was a half naked man dancing for her. Both Lily and May were a bit worse for wear. Luckily, May had booked a room for her and Lily, to save the risk of splinching. They woke up the next morning with a rather bad hangover. "Right, next part. Is breakfast in London." May chuckled. "I've booked a table." She pulled Lily out of bed, before going to the bathroom for a shower.

The two met up with the rest of the hen party, who were all very hungover, and they went to a muggle restaurant for breakfast. "So," Lily started. "How are you and Sirius now?" She asked May quietly.

May chuckled. "We're good. Nothing big. But, we're back together."

"Soooo, no engagement?"

"No." She laughed and sipped her orange juice. "Probably not for a while. We have to get used to living together again. Especially when I start my healer training again." She put her glass down. "We'll barely see each other. Especially with everything." Not many of their friends at the table were on the Order, so secrecy was important.

"Fair enough." Lily smiled. "I'm sure you two will have time to yourselves."

"I hope so." She laughed softly. "It's been a while." She laughed nervously.

Lily laughed as well. "Oh God, May!" Rolling her eyes as she continued to eat her breakfast, which seemed to be helping everybody's hangovers.

* * *

It was two weeks before the wedding. It was James' stag party. May did not even ask Sirius what would be happen at the party. But the two of them had not even spoken about their relationship at all. They did not have any time. May had been asked to start her training earlier than expected. It was two nights before she had to start her training and Sirius was out for James' stag party. She loved having the flat to herself. She took a long hot bath and read her text books. She wanted to be prepared for her first day of training.

She had been sitting in the sitting room when she heard a key scrapping against the door. It was Sirius, and probably very drunk. She held onto her wand tightly, just in case. But only she and Sirius could get into their home. She chuckled to herself as he finally unlocked the door and fell into the flat. "Hi." She said with a large grin. "Guessing you had a good time?"

"Amazing time!" He pulled himself up and closed the door, but soon stumbled back to the floor.

She laughed again. "I'll be back in a minute." She disappeared to their bedroom, into their bathroom, and retrieved a sobering up potion. "Here you go." She handed it to Sirius, who was still sitting on the floor in the hallway. She sat next to him as he downed the contents of the vial. "Better?"

He chuckled. "Much." He lifted his arm, and wrapped it around her shoulder. "Our best friends are growing up."

"About growing up." She shrugged his arm off her shoulder, then shifted to straddle his lap. "I made a promise that we would christen the flat properly once I was finished at Hogwarts."

Sirius grinned and pulled her closer. "Oh yes." He pulled her against his growing erection. "I remember perfectly." He pulled her head down and kissed her hard. She was the one who made him forget his own name, just by looking at her. But when she was touching him, everything did not matter. He groaned again when she ground herself into him. His fingers were tangled in her long hair as he held her to his lips.

"Sirius." She sighed when he moved his lips from her own, to her neck. His hands pushed under her pyjama shirt, pushing it up her body. He pulled away her neck and pulled off her shirt. Once she was topless, she climbed off his lap. "Where first?" She spoke in pants, leaning against the wall.

Sirius got to his feet and stood very close in front of her. "Here." He whispered hotly, and quickly pushing her pyjama bottoms down, so she was completely naked.

Her hands began to frantically pull his shirt over his head, and then undid his trousers as quickly as she could. He pushed her hands away and undid his trousers himself. She kissed his chest and neck as he pushed his trousers and boxers down. He wasted no time, lifted her up, and brought her down to his aching erection. "Oh yes!" She moaned, her legs tight around his waist.

He used the wall to support her and his thrusts. "Oh May!" He moaned as she urged him on, by digging her heels into his behind. "Oh fuck!" She pulled his head to him, leaning down and kissing him hard. He stepped out of his trousers and boxers, and carried May into the sitting room.

She laughed when he threw her onto their sofa. "Get back here."

Sirius quickly lay on top of her. Soon back inside her. He pulled her legs around him and was soon thrusting hard into her. "Oh fuck!" He moaned, and then kissed her hard.

Her fingers were threaded tightly in his hair, holding him against her lips. "Sirius!" She cried out, as the familiar and amazing feeling of her orgasm build up, and explode inside her. It brought him to his own orgasm, releasing into her. The two of them lay there together, breathing heavily. "Oh Merlin! I've missed this." Her hands ran down his back, her legs still tight around him.

"Me too." He kissed her lazily. "Bed?" She nodded slowly and the two moved to their bedroom, leaving their clothes on the floor in the hallway.

* * *

It was the day before the wedding. Sirius and May were lying in bed together. The previous night was their last night together until after the wedding. May was going to stay at James and Lily's flat, and James was coming to stay with Sirius. "Hmmm..." Sirius sighed as he showered her neck and shoulder with kisses. They lay with May's back against his chest. "One night without you is going to be hard."

"Awww. You'll have James." She laughed softly, stroking his hand, which was resting on her hip. "So, slutty wedding sex?"

Sirius laughed. "Of course!" He kissed her neck again. The two were soon having sex, and then getting ready for their time away. May started packing a small bag, while Sirius tidied the flat. Remus hadn't been staying with them lately as it was a full moon the night before, and he always stayed away when it was near to his transformation. Plus he was looking for his own place, as he felt like he was trespassing on May and Sirius' hospitality, even though they did not mind he was living with them. They wanted him with them. They knew he was safe and well with them.

"Sirius?" She asked as she opened a drawer. She pulled out a small box. "What's this?"

"Shit." He swore under his breath. "I was going to do it tomorrow night, after the wedding." He knelt on one knee. "May Potter, you are my best friend, soul mate, and sexy girlfriend. I love you with all my heart. We've had our ups and downs but right now, I want to have our ups forever." He took the box from her, and opened it. "May Potter, will you marry me?"

Tears ran down her cheeks, and she was nodded vigorously. "Yes. Yes, I'll marry you." She laughed nervously.

He took the ring from the box, placing the box on the floor. "Let me put the ring on." She laughed and held her hand out and he slid the platinum third carat diamond ring onto her ring finger. "It fits perfectly." He grinned as he stood up.

"It's beautiful." She grinned and kissed him hard. Life was perfect. He was right. They had their ups and downs but they always came out on top.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – -

**A/N: Wedding is the next chapter, well James and Lily's. Review?**

**Responses from chapter 43:**

**Lizaluvsdoggies: **She was always going to go back to Sirius. Reg was just a rebound.

**CharlotteBlackwood:** Can't beat a love triangle. No more love triangles, I promise. Hope the engagement made up for killing of Reg. :D


	45. Chapter 45: Mr and Mrs Potter

**Chapter 45: Mr And Mrs Potter**

May kissed Sirius before she left. She was in an amazing mood. She was extremely happy. As she walked out of Diagon Alley, she could not stop looking at her engagement ring. She had to travel by the underground to get to James and Lily's. They lived in muggle London and she didn't want to apparate straight outside their door, just in case one of their neighbours saw her. She usually apparated into the flat, but last time she did that, she caught them in a compromising position in the sitting room. From then, she vowed to get to their place the muggle way.

She shifted her bag further on her shoulder as she walked out of the underground station, and made her way towards James and Lily's flat. She couldn't wait to tell her brother and best friend about what had just happened to her and Sirius. May could not stop smiling as she opened the door to the building, walking inside. She lifted her left hand to knock on the front door of the flat. She looked at her ring for a moment before she knocked on the door.

"Hello!" Lily answered cheerfully. "You've just missed James. He's just apparated to your place." She moved aside to let May in. "I'm so nervous."

May laughed as she dropped her bag on the floor. "I cannot wait!" She laughed as the two went into the sitting room. "I have something to tell you." She said as the two sat on the sofa.

"You're pregnant!" Lily gasped and looked down at May's stomach.

"No!" She laughed and shook her head. She held up her left hand. Showing off her engagement ring.

"No way!" She grabbed May's hand and pulled it towards her. "Bloody hell! Sirius has gone all out. It's huge!"

May laughed. "I know. But he wasn't going to propose today. He was going to propose tomorrow. But I found the ring, and he proposed today." She laughed as Lily let go of her hand. "I just can't stop smiling or looking at it." She looked down at the ring. "Right! Forget about me. It's your night." The two of them spent the night talking and sharing a bottle of wine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – -

Meanwhile, James had arrived at Sirius' flat. "All right, Prongs?" Sirius greeted his best friend, when James had knocked on the door. "You've just missed May."

"Oh right." James chuckled as he went into the spare room, and hung up his dress robes, which were in the bag. "Merlin, I am nervous!" He groaned when he moved into the sitting room, sitting on the large chair. "Thanks." He smiled as Sirius handed him a beer.

Sirius sat down. "I have some news." He sipped his beer. "May and I are engaged."

"What?" James smiled broadly. "Congratulations!" He put his bottle of beer down and shook his hand.

"Thanks." He grinned widely. "I wasn't meant to propose today. She found the ring. I was going to do it properly. Ask your permission today. Propose tomorrow at the reception. Before we got drunk." He laughed and picked up his bottle. "So, do I have your permission?"

"100%!" James grinned widely. "Brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!" He grinned. The two spent the rest of the evening reminiscing about the past and what the future would hold for them.

* * *

"I'm getting married!" Lily announced very early the next morning as she burst into the spare room, where May was sleeping. "May! Get up!" She jumped on her bed.

"UGH!" May groaned. "Lily! Stop it!"

"When are we going to the house?" She sat down next to May. They were going to apparate to the old Potter manor, where May and Lily were going to dress for the wedding. Lily wanted to spend her last night as an unmarried woman in her own home, not someone else's home. The wedding was taking place in Godric's Hollow church.

"Let me eat first." May grumbled as she climbed out of bed. "You better have a good breakfast. I'm starving."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - -

She and Lily had breakfast before apparating to the edge of Godric's Hollow and walked to the Potter Manor. "I'm so nervous, May." She bit her lower lip as May curled her hair with her wand. She had a spell which could curl a lock of hair. She was doing this to Lily right now.

"Oh shut up. You'll be fine." May chuckled as she placed her wand down, which cooled down when she blew cool breath at it. She began pinning some of Lily's red hair up. "Where is your veil being pinned?"

"The back of my head." She reached behind her and pointed to where May was pinning up her hair.

"Brilliant." She smiled at her friend in the mirror. "We'll do that after you've got your dress on." She finished putting the rest of Lily's hair up.

"Wow! That is amazing. Thank you." She smiled broadly as May held up a hand mirror behind Lily. "Your turn."

"I'll do my own hair. I know what you want me to do." She rolled her eyes when she picked up her wand. "All up?"

"Yes please." Lily laughed as she moved into May's bathroom. The two of them were getting ready in May's old bedroom. May sat at her dressing table and began straightening her hair with her wand. "May?" Lily spoke softly as she walked out of the bathroom holding something in her hand; a muggle pregnancy test. "Are you pregnant?"

She bit her lower lip and turned on the stool to face Lily. "Yes, I am. Three weeks pregnant."

Lily smiled broadly as she rushed to May, and knelt in front of her. "Oh May! Congratulations." She grinned widely. "Is that why you were so grumpy this morning?" Giving May the test.

May laughed as she looked down at the positive test before putting it onto the dressing table. "That's normal with me." She bit her lower lip again. "It's actually why I was in the shower for ages earlier. Bloody morning sickness already. I've only ever been late once and when I was late last week, I knew. I just knew."

"Does Sirius know?"

"No. I'm going to tell him tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" Lily asked as she moved to sit next to May.

"I want slutty wedding sex." She laughed loudly. "If I tell him I'm pregnant, I won't get it."

"May!" She scolded her friend and nudged her arm gently. "When did you realise for certain?"

"Yesterday. I got a test on the way to your place and took it last night. I brought it here, just so I could show Sirius." She laughed and blushed. "I think I got pregnant just before your Hen Party. It was a one night that we were so drunk we didn't think about any protection. Too many bottles of muggle wine. Then there was the night of James' stag party. I'm not surprised I'm pregnant. Sirius and I are rubbish at remembering about protection." She laughed again. "It's very early days. Can you not tell anyone? Not even James?"

"I won't tell him or anybody." She hugged May tightly. "I get to be Godmother. No arguments!"

May laughed. "That is a stupid sentence. Of course you are!" The two women laughed and hugged each other for a moment. "Come on. Let's get ready." She hugged Lily again. "Come on, soon-to-be my sister-in-law. Go and do your make-up. I've got to do my hair." Pushing Lily away.

The bride laughed and left her alone. "Fine, pregnant woman. Keep your hormones intact."

"Shut up." She laughed as she turned on her seat and began putting her hair up. She put it up in a sleek bun at the back of her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - -

"You all right, mate?" Sirius asked James as they waited in the church. They had to wear muggle suits because some of Lily's muggle relatives were attending the ceremony. There was going to be a private Wizarding ceremony at the reception.

James wasn't listening. He was constantly looking back at the open doors. "Sorry, what?"

Sirius laughed quietly. "Are you all right?"

"Nervous. Very nervous." James chuckled nervously. "How long now?"

"Any minute now." Sirius grinned. "Remus has just gone to the house to fetch the girls."

The nervous groom nodded. "Good." He ran his hand through his hair, which was tidy at first, and now its usual mess.

"James!" Alice scolded him from the third pew. "I can't believe you messed your hair again!" She hissed at him from her seat. "I give up!" She grumbled when he ran his hand through his hair again.

"He's nervous, Alice." Frank chuckled. "Leave him alone." Tapping his wife's hand.

"It's time." Sirius whispered in his ear. "She's here."

James stood in front of the minister, with his back facing the aisle. He was not going to look. Well, he was going to try and not to look. Music began to play, which was the signal for May's arrival. He had to look. He grinned at the sight of his sister walking down the aisle in a floor length strapless blue gown with a small bouquet of red roses. He gave her a wink when she stood to the side. He turned and looked at his best man, who was winking at her too. "Pack it in." He whispered to him. "The bridesmaid is my sister."

"My fiancé." Sirius smirked as he winked at May again, who just rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." James chuckled and looked up at the minister, just as the bridal march began. His heart leapt in his chest. It was time. He was finally going to marry the woman of his dreams. He couldn't resist it. He looked. "Oh wow!" He gasped at the sight of her. Lily was magnificent. She wore a long white muggle wedding gown. It was strapless and had a long train with a long veil. She looked stunning as Remus led her up the aisle. Sirius had to nudge him in the side as James had seemed to have stopped breathing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - -

They were married. Neither of them could believe it. There was a large wedding reception at the Potter manor. As some of the guests enjoyed some free drinks, the magical members of the party went into the library, where James and Lily were bound together. Many pictures were taken in the grounds of the newly wed couple. Allowing the others to return to the reception. May struggled not to drink the wine. She knew she shouldn't but it was hard to pretend around Sirius.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The head waiter announced to them. "Please be upstanding for your bride and groom. Mr and Mrs Potter." Everyone stood up and applauded James and Lily walked into the dining hall, with large smiles. The two of them sat between Sirius and May. "Dinner is served." The head waiter announced and the waiters brought the food out, beginning with the head table.

"Are you all right, May?" James asked her. "You look a bit green."

May laughed nervously. "I haven't eaten since this morning. Of course, I'm green. I'm starving." Digging into her dinner hungrily. "Have you done your speech?"

"Have you?" He chimed back cheekily.

She rolled her eyes and sipped her water. "I have." She smiled broadly. "The speeches are right after desert."

"Are you all right?" Lily whispered to her when James turned to talk to Sirius.

May smiled. "I'm fine. Sirius is noticing that I'm not drinking." Sipping her water.

"He'll forget it soon." She smiled softly and sipped her own water. "Thank you for today. You've helped me so much."

"Save it for the speeches." May laughed as their plates were taken away, and they were served desert. "Who chose the food?"

"James did. Your brother is quite the cook." Lily smiled. "He knew what would be good for everybody." The desert was soon finished and Sirius stood up. "Oh Merlin help me." Lily groaned when he gave Lily a cheeky grin.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. Welcome." He smiled as he took out a small piece of paper. "It took me about two weeks to write this speech." He chuckled. "But it took James a lot longer to get Lily to say yes. From our first year in school, he grew attached to her, despite her hating him." People laughed. "But finally she started warming to her. Which was better for his friends than for him. We didn't have to hear him complaining about how she turned him down again." He tapped James' shoulder as he spoke. "But from the day she said yes, we all saw an amazing change in James. Lily is the best thing for him. So, I am glad to be standing here on your wedding day as your best man." He raised his glass. "To James and Lily."

"To James and Lily." Everyone chorused, holding up their drinks.

May took a deep breath and stood up. "Hello." She smiled broadly. "I've known Lily for nearly 8 years. Unfortunately, I've known James since the day I was born. Believe me, I've tried to get rid of him. If I was told to get rid of him was get him to marry, I would have persuaded Lily a long time again." Everyone laughed. "James has always been my best friend, but Lily is another of my best friends. I cannot ask for a better friend." Looking down at Lily. "As for brothers, any body want to trade?" She laughed with everyone. "On serious note, I am very happy for you two. I hope you have the full life that you dream about. Mr and Mrs Potter." Raising her glass of champagne.

"Mr and Mrs Potter." Everyone chorused as May sat down.

* * *

**A/N: Soooooooo? A lot of revelations there. ;)**

**Responses from chapter 44:**

**Lizaluvsdoggies: **I knew you would like that. :D I hope this chapter makes it even better. ;)

**CharlotteBlackwood:** An engagement makes up for everything. ;) I hope you like this chapter. Another lemon in the next chapter. ;)


	46. Chapter 46: Slutty Wedding Sex

**Chapter 46: Slutty Wedding Sex**

**Warning: Slutty wedding sex**

James stood up and smiled nervously to all in the room. It was filled with a few members of his family, Lily's family, and many of their friends. "I haven't written a speech. I couldn't." He chuckled nervously. "Lily," he held out his hand to her, which she put her hand in his. "I've been in love with you for a very long time. When you said that you would marry me, you made me the happiest man alive. Today, I am living on cloud nine because I can finally say I love you Mrs Potter. So, I can stop calling you Evans now." She laughed softly, tears slowly fell down her cheeks. "So, ladies and gentlemen. I'm going to keep this short and sweet. Please raise you glass to my wife, Lily Potter."

"Lily Potter." Everyone chorused back to him as Lily stood up and kissed him.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too, Evans." He winked at her before kissing her again. "Mrs Potter."

- - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - -

Once the meal was finished, the drinks were handed out and people mingled. They were busy congratulating the happy couple. May spoke with friends but Sirius watched her from a distance. She was still drinking water. Something was wrong. She was usually the one who was drinking, especially if it came to celebrating. He walked over to her. "Hi." He whispered in her ear, when he stood behind her. "Can I talk to you?"

"Can it wait until afterwards?" She whispered back. "They're going to cut the cake in a minute."

"Sure." He held her closely, kissing below her ear. "You look beautiful today."

"Thank you." She smiled. "Come on. It's our job to make sure Lily and James are all right."

He held her closely still when she tried to pull away. "Slutty wedding sex?"

May laughed. "You know it." She turned her head and kissed him. "I'll come and find you." Pulling away from him and moving towards Lily and James, who were getting ready to cut the cake. She winked at Sirius as James and Lily cut the cake. She made sure she had a glass of champagne, pretending to sip it occasionally.

* * *

The reception was soon under full swing when James and Lily had their first dance together. The evening drew on and many of the guests began to leave. The dancing got more and more lively. May let out a loud laugh when Hannah twirled her. "You'll make me dizzy, Hannah."

She laughed as the two girls danced to the lively tune, which ended and a slow song began. "Miss Potter, would you like this dance?" She asked.

"I thought you would never asked Miss Griffiths." May took Hannah's hand and the two slow danced together.

"May we cut in?" Sirius walked up to them with Remus.

The two women looked at each other and shook their heads. "Nah. We prefer each other." May grinned cheekily.

Sirius pulled May away suddenly. "Sorry, Griffiths. She's mine." Pulling May into a slow dance and moved away from Hannah and Remus. "Hi." He grinned and kissed her.

"Hi." She smiled. "I like that greeting." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Have you had a good day?" Her fingers playing with the tips of his hairs.

"I have." He smiled. "Have you, my beautiful fiancé?"

She smiled back. "I have." She kissed him softly. "Well, I think Hannah and Remus are disappearing for slutty wedding sex." She giggled when the two of them rushed out of the dining hall. "Well, I hope they stay out of my room."

"Why is that?" He whispered hotly in her ear.

"You're meeting me there in 10 minutes." She kissed him hotly and left him in the middle of the dance floor. She smirked over her shoulder at him just before she left the dining hall.

"Damn tease." He grinned to himself and went to get himself another drink. He drank it quickly and then slowly made his way to May's old bedroom. It felt strange walking through the house, walking up the stairs. He had not been here for a while. Staying here tonight would be very strange. Why had she asked him to wait 10 minutes? Strange woman. He knocked on her bedroom door. "May?"

"Come in." She called to him from inside.

He opened the door and walked in. "Oh wow!" He gasped at the sight of her. He quickly closed the door and took in her beautiful image. She had taken her hair down and was lying on the bed wearing a dark blue bra, matching underwear and thigh length stockings. "Ok." He grinned as he undressed, hanging his clothes over a chair until he was only in his boxers. "James will kill me if I crease my suit."

"Why do you think I'm not wearing my dress? Lily will murder me." She grinned and climbed off the bed. "Now, Mr Black." She pulled his boxers off. "Slutty wedding sex?" Her hand gripping his harden erection, rubbing him hard.

He pulled her hand away and lifted her up, carrying her towards her wardrobe. Pushing her up against the wooden door of the wardrobe, making her gasp. He pulled her underwear to the side and thrust hard into her. "Oh May!" He groaned against her shoulder as he thrust hard into her.

"Sirius..." She moaned in his ear as her hands gripped his hair tightly. Her cries filled the room as he carried her to her bed. "We have to hurry. James and..." She gasped when he flopped them both onto the bed. She wrapped her legs high around his body. "James and Lily will be leaving for their honeymoon."

"Not long now." He laughed against her neck. "Depends on you." He reached between them and rubbed the bundle of nerves, which always brought her to her high.

"Sirius!" She gave a sudden cry as she reached that high and brought Sirius with her. He collapsed on top of her and the two of them lay there gasping for breath. "Come on. We have to get dressed." She ran her hand up and down his back. "Please..." She whispered in his ear. "Baby, you're squashing me."

"Sorry." He chuckled and climbed off her. The two dressed in silence. "Here." He was half dressed when he noticed May struggling with her zip. "Let me." He zipped up the dress and kissed her on her bare shoulder, before moving away and finished dressing. "May, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She smiled as she sat at her dressing table and put her hair back up again.

He put his tie back on. "Why haven't you been drinking today? I watched you. You have only been taking small sips of wine or champagne and drinking water mostly."

She finished putting up her hair and stood up. "I was going to tell you tomorrow."

"Are you all right?" He stopped putting on his shoes. "Are you sick?"

"Sort of." She left her wedding shoes off and slipped into her slippers. "Well, I'm pregnant."

"What?" He stared at her in shock.

May chuckled and picked up the pregnancy test, which was still on the dressing table from earlier that morning. "Here. I'm pregnant." She held out the test to him. "I've made a guess of 3 weeks. I'm 3 weeks pregnant."

Sirius gave a small smile and looked at the test in shock. "Oh Merlin!" He laughed, taking it from her and sitting on the edge of the bed, just looking down at it. "Are you happy about it?"

She moved and sat next to him. "I am." She watched him, as he stared down at the test. "Sirius?"

"I can't believe it." He chuckled softly. "I'm going to be a dad?" He looked up at her.

May nodded and chuckled. "Yes. We're going to be parents."

Sirius moved and knelt in front of her, placing his hand on her stomach. "I cannot believe it!" He leaned forward, moved his hand away and kissed her stomach. "I'm going to be a dad."

* * *

James and Lily were ready to leave. They were going to drive to London and begin their honeymoon there, before going to Australia for two weeks. Lily and May were in May's bedroom, where May was helping her out of her wedding dress and into a travel dress. "Have you told him?" Lily asked her as May took her hair down.

"Yes." She smiled. "He's really excited. He will be a brilliant father." She began pulling a brush through her hair. "There we go. You look beautiful." She smiled at her new sister-in-law. "Right, come on. Jamie will be waiting."

Lily smiled widely and stood up. "I'm ready." She smiled and hugged May. "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome. Now go! Enjoy your time away." The two walked out of the bedroom, where they were met by James and Sirius. "We'll go ahead and announce you." May smiled as she held Sirius' hand and the two walked to the staircase and walked down to the bottom, where people were waiting to bid farewell. "Ladies and gentlemen. May I present Mr and Mrs Potter?" They all applauded as James and Lily appeared at the top and walked down together. "Have fun." May hugged them both and allowed them to move along and leave.

"Bye!" Everyone shouted to them as the married couple climbed into the car, waving to everyone as they drove away. The party continued but people dwindled away and began to return home. May, Sirius, Remus, Hannah, Peter, Frank and Alice were staying at the manor that night. Soon, it was just the seven of them left. They all sat in the warm library, some relaxed and others were slightly drunk.

Alice nudged Frank's side. "Come on you. Bed!" She nudged her drunken husband. "Frank!"

"Wha?" He jerked awake, as he had been falling asleep.

"I'll help you." Peter stood up and helped Alice lift Frank to his feet. "I'm going to bed too."

"Do you guys know where you are sleeping?" May asked from the sofa. She and Sirius were sitting together, still in their wedding clothes, but she had her slippers on instead of her wedding shoes.

"Yes. Thanks for letting us stay." Alice smiled.

"Yeah. Thanks May." Peter smiled a little as he and Alice began to lead Frank out of the room. "Night everyone."

"Night guys."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - – -

"Morning." Sirius whispered in her ear the next morning.

She sighed softly and stretched. "Good morning." She leaned back into his embrace. "How's your head this morning?"

"Throbbing but not bad." He kissed her cheek. "How are you feeling this morning?" His hand rested on her stomach.

"I'm good. We're good." She rested her hand over his. "Right," She tapped his hand. "I'm going to go and make everyone breakfast."

He held her closer. "Not yet." He twisted to lie on top of her.

"Sirius!" She squealed in delight as he kissed her hard and held her hands above her head. "No..." She laughed loudly as he lay between her legs.

- - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You two really need to learn the silencing charm." Remus spoke as the two of them walked into the kitchen, where Remus was cooking breakfast for everyone. He was cooking eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns.

"So do you." Sirius smirked cheekily. "You do realise you were staying next to James' old room and that's not too far away from May's." He sat down and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Coffee, baby?"

"No, thanks." May smiled. "I'll get some orange juice." She moved to the fridge, took out a jug of orange juice and placed it on the breakfast table. "Let me help you, Remus. You're the guest."

"No. It's all right. I like keeping busy." He smiled at her. "You sit down and eat."

"Where's Hannah?" She asked as she sat down next to Sirius, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

He smiled as he gave her a plateful of food. "She's having a shower. Peter is still sleeping. Alice and Frank know how to use a silencing charm."

May laughed. "I don't want to know." She sipped her drink before she began eating. She looked at Sirius and nodded to him. "Remus, we have something to tell you." He turned to face them and listened. "Sirius and I are engaged."

"Really? Oh! Congratulations!" He smiled broadly as he placed food on the table. "When did this happen?" He sat down opposite them.

"Day before the wedding." She smiled at Sirius, who gave her a small wink.

"Congratulations you guys. We all saw it coming." He chuckled and returned to his cooking. He was genuinely happy for them both but deep down there was a a tinge of jealously.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – – - - - - - -

**A/N: Short chapter but you all secretly wanted a slutty wedding sex chapter.**

**Responses from chapter 45:**

**CharlotteBlackwood:** You like the lemon? ;) I know you did. Hee hee! The pregnancy idea was a last minute thing.

**Lizaluvsdoggies:** I was going to write an embarrassing speech but I thought Sirius would actually be a bit modest. What makes you think she's having a girl? And no to Isabelle. :P


	47. Chapter 47: The Making of Men

**Chapter 47: The Making Of Men**

He watched her as she slept. It had been two weeks since she had told him that she was pregnant and he could not believe it. His hand rested on her stomach. There were no signs of her pregnancy, except for her morning sickness, which had begun 3 days ago. Only they knew and Lily knew about their pregnancy. They were going to tell James when the couple returned from their honeymoon. They were also going to tell James that they would be getting married in a month's time. She stirred in her sleep as Sirius stroked her stomach gently. "Good morning." He whispered and kissed her lips.

"Hmmmmm." She sighed and stretched. "Good morning." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him softly.

"How are you?" He caressed her face gently with the tips of his fingers.

"I'm good." She smiled but the smile soon disappeared. "Not any more." She pushed him away and climbed out of bed, rushing to their bathroom.

Sirius climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom, listening to her throwing up. He knelt next to her as she lay crouched over the toilet and he rubbed her back. "Nearly over." He stood up and ran cold water over a cloth. "Here." He knelt next to her again and held out the cloth to her.

"Thanks." She grumbled as she took the cloth from him, wiping her mouth clean. "Ugh. This is awful. Why couldn't I have the pregnancy where I had morning sickness for a few weeks and that is it?"

He chuckled and sat next to her as she wiped her mouth. "Are we still meeting Prongs and Lily later?"

"Yes." May smiled and stood up. She began brushing her teeth, desperate to rid the foul taste in her mouth. She spat into the sink. "Their portkey was at 8am. So they should be back now." She wiped her mouth and switched on the shower, letting it run until it was hot. "We can tell Jamie today."

"What about the others?"

She shook her head as she pulled out a large, fluffy towel out of a cupboard. "Not yet. Just James and Lily at the moment. Until I've had my first check up."

"Which is when?" He asked as he put shaving cream on his chin.

"A week tomorrow." She started undressing and climbed into the shower. "If everything is at it should be, we can tell Remus, Peter and Hannah then."

He had started shaving, looking into the mirror, to make sure he got his beard and moustache were tidy. "Have you told work?"

May had recently qualified as a nurse at St Mungos. Her qualification had been rushed through due to the amount of casualties were coming in from the attacks by Death Eaters. "Yes. They know. They're really helpful actually. They want me working until I'm 7 months pregnant. I can start my healer training after I've had the baby."

"That's good of them." He washed his razor and then washed his face. He grinned cheekily as he listened to her wash. He started undressing and quietly climbed into the shower with her.

"Sirius!" She squealed when she felt him stand behind her.

* * *

James and Lily had gone to the south of France for their honeymoon, where the Potter family owned a holiday house there. So, the two of them had gained a tan from their hot holiday. The two of them had returned earlier that morning and now they were waiting at the Leaky Cauldron for Sirius and May, who were meeting them for lunch. "When do you start training?" Lily asked James. Both of them were training to be Aurors but they were on different training teams.

"Wednesday." He smiled as he sipped his coffee. "You?"

"Next week." She smiled slightly. "We're not going to see much of each other, are we?"

James shook his head. "We're going to be so busy. I'll be surprised if we see each other much." He reached forward and held her hand. "We'll try." He gave her a grin. "They're here." He stood up as May and Sirius walked into the dark pub. Lily stood up too and the couples greeted each other as if they had not seen each other for years.

"So, how was the holiday?" Sirius winked at James as they sat down. "Oof!" He groaned when May elbowed him in the stomach. "What?"

"Behave." She scolded him and she shook her head and laughed with Lily. "So, did you have a lovely time?"

"Yes, thank you." Lily smiled. "We did." She smiled broadly. "How have you two been?"

May looked at Sirius, who was taking a sip of his butterbeer. "We're good. We're very good." He gave her a small nod. "We have two announcements to make. We want to tell you first because you're family and our closest friends."

"Should I be worried?" James asked, raising an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you have no money already?"

"Merlin, no!" May laughed loudly and reached for her water. She took a nervous sip of her water before she began talking again. "Sirius and I have decided that we want to get married next month."

"Oh brilliant." Lily smiled broadly. "Well, you have a lot of planning to do."

She laughed softly. "Which is why you'll be helping me as my matron of honour."

"Oh May! Yes, I'd love to!" The two hugged tightly.

"But why so soon?" James asked. "I thought you wanted to wait a year."

The couple looked at each other and grinned widely. "James. I'm pregnant. Which is why want to get married next month." May smiled as she held Sirius' hand. "We're having a baby."

"Really?" James grinned widely. "Congratulations!" He shook Sirius' hand. "You'll be amazing parents."

"Thank you." She grinned at her brother. "But, it's still early days at the moment. So, keep it to yourselves."

"When are you due?" Lily asked curiously.

"I'm not entirely sure. I think I'm 5 or 6 weeks pregnant." She smiled as she sipped her water, which Tom had brought to the table. "I find out a week tomorrow. I've got my first check up."

* * *

Sirius and May waited in the waiting area of St Mungo's maternity clinic. There were other couples there, some women were heavily pregnant, others were like May and were not even showing. "Are you okay?" Sirius asked her, holding her hand tightly.

"Yeah." She smiled nervously. "I'm just feeling really nervous." She gave his hand a squeeze, which he returned.

"It will be fine." He smiled at her and kissed her softly.

"May Potter?" A woman spoke.

May and Sirius stood up and followed the nurse. "Oh Merlin, I'm nervous." May whispered as the couple followed the nurse.

"Hello Miss Potter. My name is Healer Mary Norton." A female healer spoke as they entered an examination room. Sirius closed the door as May shook the older woman's hand. "You look exactly like your mother and father mixed together."

"You knew my parents?" May asked curiously as she sat down on one of the chairs.

"I knew your mother. She trained me when I started at the hospital." She smiled as she picked up a clean piece of parchment and a quill. "Right, let's get down to business. Just a few questions and then we can determine how many weeks you are." She sucked the end of the quill and rested it on the parchment. "Just ignore the quill. It will just take notes of what we're all saying." That was the truth, it had written what she had just said. "Could you just state your full name?"

"May Elizabeth Potter."

"And your date of birth?" The healer was watching the quill as it quickly wrote the notes.

"1st January 1961."

"Marital status?"

"Engaged." May smiled as she held Sirius' hand.

"When was the last day of your menstrual cycle?"

"Ummm..." May said as she thought for a moment. "8 weeks ago tomorrow."

"Right, any family history of pregnancy problems?"

"My mother had trouble conceiving and suffered one miscarriage. Any other problems, I don't know about." She smiled at the woman.

"That's good." The woman smiled. "Any information is helpful." She smiled still as she looked at the parchment. "This may seem personal and seem a little rude. How long have you been sexually active?"

"2 years." May smiled nervously and blushed a little, avoiding looking at either person in the room.

"When did you stop using contraceptives? Both wizarding and muggle." She asked.

May blushed a bit more red. "Not long ago. Can't really say a date. We just stopped." She shrugged her shoulder. "I'd say, around the time I left Hogwarts." The questions continued about their personal life, their lifestyle, and living arrangements.

"Now, that's the questions done with." She smiled, taking the quill and reading the parchment quickly. "Time for the examination. Could you lie down on the bed?"

May stood up and walked to the bed, laying down on it. "So, what's happening now?"

Mary smiled and took out her wand. "I'm just going to check your vitals. Your blood pressure, to see how far along you exactly are, and to see if we can hear your baby's heartbeat. Just lift up your shirt above your stomach." May lifted her shirt and relaxed as Mary waved her wand over May's body. "Blood pressure is normal. You are exactly 8 weeks pregnant. Heartbeat normal." She smiled at the young woman and Sirius, who were grinning like idiots. "Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes please." May grinned widely. She and Sirius were holding hands tightly as Mary waved her wand once more over May's stomach. The room was filled with a faint sound of a quick, small heartbeat. "Oh Merlin." May smiled broadly, a tear trailed down her cheek. "That's our baby." She looked up at Sirius, who was grinning wider and wider with every sound.

"Well, everything seems to be going well. I'd say you are due around the middle of May. You need to take care. Eat well and don't tire yourself."

"Yes." May nodded as she pushed her shirt down and sat up.

Mary smiled and handed her a small piece of parchment. "This is the date of your next check up with me. I will find out your actual due date then."

* * *

Sirius and May were thrust into wedding planning. They realised that one month was not enough time to organise a large wedding. They decided on a small wedding with a few friends. James was going to be best man, Lily and Hannah were going to be bridesmaids. It was only still James and Lily who knew about May and Sirius' news.

It was a few days before the wedding, when they received the news of the death of Sirius' father. "Do you want to go to the funeral?" May asked as she sat on their bed with papers spread around her.

"No." He shook his head as he stood in the doorway. "But I feel like I need to." He gave a heavy sigh as he watched her write some notes on a piece of parchment. "If I go, will you come with me?"

"I will." She nodded and took off her glasses. She had recently become slightly short-sighted and had to have glasses for reading. Unlike James, she didn't have to wear them all the time.

Sirius gave her a smile. "Thank you. It's tomorrow. That ok?"

She nodded and slid her glasses back on. "That's fine." She returned to reading her notes.

"What's all this for?" He moved and sat in the only space on the bed.

She chuckled. "I have an exam next month. I want to be prepared." She smiled as she dipped her quill in the ink pot. "I'll be finished in 5 minutes and we can have dinner."

"Already cooking it." Sirius grinned.

May raised an eyebrow. "I don't deserve you." She leant forward and kissed him softly. "What is it? Or will I be surprised?"

"It's a surprise." He kissed her again and stood up. "You take your time. I'll give you a shout when it is ready." He left the room and left her to her studying. He loved her in her glasses, he thought they looked made her look even more sexy.

* * *

The day of Sirius' father's funeral had arrived. Sirius and May were dressed in their best black dress robes. The funeral was taking place in the Peak District. The majority of the Black family had been buried there. Sirius and May arrived hand-in-hand and were greeted, coldly, by Sirius' mother. "What are you doing here?" She glared at Sirius, completely ignoring May. "You are not welcome here."

"I'm here to pay my respects. You and father may have not loved me like you should have. But he was my father. I have every right to be here." Sirius stood tall as he spoke. He was a man now. No longer a boy who mocked his mother. He was acting like an adult.

"I'm sorry for your loss," May spoke gently to the older woman.

Mrs Black scoffed. "You still with this blood traitor?" She sneered as she looked between Sirius and May. She caught sight of May's engagement. "Even worse, you're marrying her?"

"I am. On Saturday." He gripped May's hand a little tighter. "Come on. I don't want be here any more." The two of them turned and found themselves face-to-face with Lucius Malfoy. "Bloody hell."

"Black." He scoffed. "Potter." He looked May up and down and smirked. "Damn." He smirked still as he pushed past them both and greeted Mrs Black.

"Ugh." May shivered. "He still gives me the creeps." She held his hand tightly. "Let's just go home."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've got a new job and I'm really busy with it. So, here's a chapter. A wedding in the next chapter. ;)**

**Responses from chapter 46:**

**Forever Siriusly Sirius:** Name has not been chosen... yet! I think Sirius is secretly screaming inside when she told him. LOL

**CharlotteBlackwood:** Not picking baby names... yet! I will get more lemons soon! In chapter 49!


	48. Chapter 48: Mr and Mrs Black

**Chapter 48: Mr and Mrs Black**

It was the day before their wedding, Sirius and May were just spending time together before a night apart. The couple and all their friends were having a meal that night at a muggle restaurant before splitting. The girls were going to be staying at the Potter manor, where the wedding was taking place. The boys were staying at Sirius' flat. "Are you all right?" Sirius asked as he watched May put make up on.

"I don't know. I just thinking about the future and it seems grey to me." She sighed heavily, putting down a make up brush. "Will our baby be safe? That's all I'm thinking about. Our future as a family."

Sirius sighed heavily and stood behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders. "I know. But the more we fight, the better our future will be." He bent down and kissed her cheek. "I know you feel unsafe. But I will always protect you and our baby. You come first. Always." Kissing her cheek again. "Come on. We have to meet the others soon." He stood up straight and caressed her hair for a minute before returning to get ready for the meal.

- - - - - - – - –

There was no proper hen party or stag party for the couple. They both wanted to have one last meal with their friends. The wedding was last minute, so there was no time to plan parties for them. It was Lily who suggested a large meal for their friends. They had booked a table for 7 at a small Italian restaurant.

"To Sirius and May." The party raised their glasses to the couple. The meal didn't last long as they wanted to go home and get ready for the wedding.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sirius whispered to May as they said their goodbyes outside the restaurant.

"I'll be the one in the white dress." She cupped his cheek and kissed him hotly.

"Damn! That's what I was going to wear." He grinned cheekily. "I'll have to look for something else to wear." He held her tightly. "I can't wait for tomorrow. I get call you my wife."

May smiled up at him. "I cannot wait to call you my husband." She pushed her fingers through his hair. "We have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, my love." She kissed him hard.

"Come on. In 24 hours, we will be having a lot of fun." He winked at her before giving her the most passionate kiss he could muster.

- - - - – - - - - -

May awoke the next morning with the feeling of excitement and nervousness but both were long forgotten when she was greeted by her morning sickness. She rushed to her bathroom and threw up in the toilet. This was not the best morning for her wedding. She stripped down and went to shower. She was definitely awake before Hannah and Lily, as they would have woken her up by now. She rubbed her stomach slowly as the nausea rose up in her again. Today was going to be hard.

"May?" A knock came on the door. It was Lily. "May?"

"I'm just showering." She called to her. "Please tell me you have tea."

"I have tea." Lily called through the door. "Hurry up or it will go cold."

May laughed. "I won't be long." She continued washing her hair before rinsing it and then climbing it out. She was about to wrap her towel around her, when she caught sight of her naked body in the mirror. She had put on a little weight; her breasts were slightly larger and her stomach was a little bigger but not the sign of a pregnancy. She smiled slightly as she rested her hands on top of her stomach. She could not wait to experience the pregnancy. A smile was spread across her face as she wrapped the towel around her.

"Come on you!" Hannah was banging on the door this time. "You've got 2 hours until you have to be at your own wedding."

"I'm coming." She laughed as she dried herself, slipped into her wedding underwear and wrapped her large fluffy dressing gown around her before she went out into her bedroom. "I'm here." She announced to her two best friends, who were dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. "I'm not here." May gagged and spun around, rushing back to the bathroom.

"May!" The two women chased after May, who was kneeling on the floor and throwing up in the toilet. Lily knelt beside her and rubbed May's back. Hannah was soaking a cloth under the cold water. "Here." She handed it to May. "Are you all right?" She asked as May wiped her face. "We can cancel the wedding if you are ill."

May chuckled as she stood up and began brushing her teeth. "I'm not ill." She smiled at Hannah through the mirror. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Hannah gasped, her eyes wide in shock. "Seriously?"

"Yes." She wiped her mouth, after she had finished brushing her teeth. "I'm due around the middle of May." She smiled widely and turned to face her best friend, who was still staring at her in shock. "Say something."

Hannah just squealed in delight and hugged May tightly. "Oh May! Congratulations!" She stepped back for a moment and hugged her again. "Oh! It's brilliant news!"

"Thank you." May hugged her back and laughed. "Come on. Let's get ready. We don't have a lot of time." The three left the bathroom and they got themselves ready for the wedding.

* * *

Sirius and James had arrived at the manor, but did not go inside. Sirius was banned from entering the manor until the wedding reception. Remus and Peter were inside making sure the large dining room was ready for the wedding meal. Sirius and James walked around the house to the large garden. Sirius and May were marrying in the grounds, next to the pond. Thankfully it was a very nice, warm day. "Are you ready, mate?"

"No." Sirius chuckled nervously as he ran his hand through his hair. In 10 minutes, May would be walking up the aisle and they would be man and wife. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes." James nodded. "Don't you worry."

Sirius let out a long breath and nodded. "Oh Merlin! I know how you felt now."

James laughed loudly. "You'll be fine. She's not going to do a runner."

"I hope not." He smirked a little.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Hannah asked May as she handed May her bouquet of flowers.

"No." May laughed as she held the bouquet. She ran her hand down her front, smoothing the imaginary wrinkles away. "Let's go." She smiled nervously and she, Lily and Hannah left the bedroom. May had chosen a traditional white, muggle wedding dress, after she had seen Lily's wedding dress. Her dress was plain white, full length and strapless, which she wore a lace veil with circle of flowers on top of the veil. Lily and Hannah were wearing lilac strapless bridesmaids' dresses.

The three women walked towards the stairs and May gasped at the sight before her. There were rose petals all the way down the stairs, which led out of the door. "Oh Merlin! Who did this?"

"Sirius thought of it." Lily smiled at her friend as they walked down the stairs. "Remus and Peter decorated the stairs, earlier. Which is why you have not been allowed to leave your room."

She laughed and bit her lower lip, to stop herself from crying. "Oh Merlin!" She laughed again as they moved out of the manor, where the pathway was covered in rose petals, leading around the back of the house. May was already crying. Everything was perfect.

* * *

"She's here." Remus spoke to Sirius when he walked up to the groom. James had gone to lead May up the aisle. Music filled the air, announcing May's arrival. Everyone stood up. There were only 20 guests, not including the wedding party.

Sirius stared straight ahead at the minister, who was smiling at the people walking up the aisle. "Oh Merlin." He mumbled when he caught sight of Lily and Hannah standing on the other side. They looked really beautiful. Merlin knows what May looked like. He had to turn. He could hear her walking towards him. He turned around. It was a good idea. It was a prefect sight. His eyes were only for her. Everyone seemed to disappear. To him, there was no one else in the room, just her. She was beautiful. "Hello." He whispered when she stood at his side.

James kissed May's cheek and moved to stand next to the groom. James could not stop smiling as Sirius gripped May's hand and they did not look away from each other as they were married. The guests clapped and cheered when May and Sirius were married and kissed. They were Mr and Mrs Black.

* * *

Sirius smiled broadly as he led May and the rest of the wedding guests into the manor. "You look beautiful." He whispered in his wife's ear. Wife. She was his wife.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him as she held his hand tightly. They followed the trail of petals into the large dining room, where there were 6 tables; five circular ones and one long table. Each table had flowers and also floating candles above them. "Oh, it's beautiful." She smiled broadly at him. "We did good."

He bent down and kissed her lips softly. "We did very good." He led her to the long table, which was for the wedding party. "Mrs Black." He grinned as he held a chair out for her.

"Mr Black." She smiled and sat down. Every person took their seat and the meal began. Laughter filled the air as everyone ate and drank. "It's the most perfect day ever." She kissed Sirius. "Thank you."

It was time for the speeches. Sirius went first, "May, thank you for saying yes. Thank you for not running away all those times I was an ass." People laughed. "You were my best friend. I learnt so much about you. Gained a crush on you. Fell in love with you. How could I not marry you? You're my soul mate." He reached down and held her hand. "I cannot wait to start this new chapter of our lives." He bent down and kissed her knuckles. "I love you." He turned to their guests and raised his glass. "To May."

"To May." Everyone raised their glass to May, who smiled and blushed as she raised her glass back to them.

Sirius sat down and James stood up. "Hello everyone." He grinned at them as he held a piece of paper. "I wrote this speech a million times over the last month. I only finished it during Sirius' speech. So here it goes." He chuckled as he looked down at the paper and began to read, "Today I stand here as a brother, father and best friend. For 19 years, I have been a brother to May. Loving, overprotective, exceedingly handsome, and just amazing." People laughed at this.

May just rolled her eyes. "Shut up James." She laughed softly as she leaned against Sirius' shoulder, his arm around her shoulders.

"Fine." He winked at her and smiled. "I'll always be your brother. Today I was a father too. We lost our father many years ago, and to walk you down the aisle today, I felt how dad would have felt. Incredibly proud." He smiled down at her, his speech forgotten. "I know he is proud. You have grown into wonderful young woman. Mum and Dad would be extremely happy to call Sirius their son." James smiled at Sirius. "Now, I stand here as a best friend. Sirius, you have been my friend since the first day on the Hogwarts Express, and I cannot get ready of you. As much as I try to." He grinned when people chuckled. "But I'm glad you have married my sister. You can control her but she knows how to control you better. I love you both. To Sirius and May."

"To Sirius and May." The room chorused.

* * *

"We attack tomorrow." Voldemort announced to the room. "The spy tells me that the few of them are meeting on the outskirts of Alderford. They are meeting at 5pm. What for, I do not know. We attack and bring in as many of them as we can."

"Yes, my lord." They all nodded. Their numbers were growing. The Order's numbers were declining rapidly. Which was good for them but their leader wanted more recruits. He wanted people from powerful families; like the Potter family. There were only two of them left and he was determined to have them.

"Be ready tomorrow." He spoke as he stood up and left.

* * *

Sirius and May stood in the middle of the dance floor, dancing slowly. "You've made me the happiest man in the world today." Sirius smiled as he held her close to him. "Especially since you look exceptionally beautiful."

She blushed and smiled. "Thank you. You look so handsome." Her hand stroked the back of his neck as they swayed on the spot. The party had been going on for nearly two hours. Some people had already left but there were quite a few still behind. They were the ones who liked to dance and drink. "I've had such a lovely day." She smiled up at him. "In one week's time, we can start our lives properly."

"I cannot wait." He kissed her softly. "You, me, and our baby. Our little trio." He looked down at her stomach and then winked at her. "The three musketeers."

"Have you been reading my books again?" She laughed softly. She laughed louder when he spun her away from him and back into his arms.

* * *

**A/N: Well we had a Mr and Mrs Potter and now Mr and Mrs Black. The next chapter won't be all happy happy, lovey dovey.**

**Responses from chapter 47:**

**Forever Siriusly Sirius: **I'm glad you liked the heartbeat scene. Got the inspiration from two of my friends, who are both pregnant and recently had their scans. :) I knew it was you. Hee hee!

**CharlotteBlackwood: **Lemons are going to be less and less now because I want the story to progress.

**Amber:** I am really sorry you feel that way. I try to make the lemons far apart. There will be very few of them now as the story is nearing its end and you will see more of the important stuff.

**Roseweasley85: **You're welcome. :) Enjoy this update.


	49. Chapter 49: Happiness Must End

**Chapter 49: Happiness Must End**

Sirius woke up first. He and May had stayed at the Potter Manor for their wedding night. He smiled at her. Watching her as she slept. In the evening, they were leaving for their honeymoon in France. There was an Order meeting at 5. They were attending that and then they were leaving. She lay on her back, her head turned away from him. He lay closer to her, his hand resting on her stomach, and he kissed her shoulder. "Wakey wakey." He continued to kiss her skin and rubbing her stomach.

She stirred and groaned. She hated early mornings. "Evil husband."

"Hello beautiful wife." He kissed her softly, still rubbing her stomach. "Hello baby."

May chuckled as she stretched more. "Come on. We have to get up." She pushed his hand off her stomach. "Plus, I will have morning sickness very soon." She sat up and climbed out of bed, dressing into her his boxers and a t-shirt.

"Hey! They're my boxers!" He sat up and watched her as she tied her long hair into a bun on the top of her head.

She laughed loudly as she walked into the bathroom. "An they are very comfortable too." Sirius laughed as he lay in bed, his finger rubbing his wedding ring. It was official. He had completely grown up. A married man, and in 6 months, he would become a dad. He could not wait.

* * *

"Good morning, Mr and Mrs Black." James grinned as he made breakfast, when May and Sirius walked into the kitchen. "Breakfast?"

"Yes please." Sirius grinned, looking at the food James was cooking.

"No." May whined, and ran out of the kitchen to the nearest bathroom on the ground floor.

"Ok. So a fry up is out of the question during this pregnancy." Sirius grumbled. "We better eat it quick before she comes back." He took the plate of food from James. "Where's your lovely wife?"

"Showering." James smiled as the two of them sat at the breakfast table and had their breakfast. "You know, you don't have to come to the meeting later. You two should just go on your honeymoon. We'll fill you in on the details when you come back."

"You sure?" Sirius asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "I don't want to start our honeymoon with bad news."

"Why do you assume it will be bad news?"

Sirius just raised an eyebrow. "You know it will be bad news. There is always bad news. Every time we have a meeting, we only ever have bad news."

"Fair enough." James shrugged a shoulder. "Just go. The pair of you deserve time away from all this madness." He smiled as his own wife walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." She kissed James' cheek. "What are you two talking about?"

"How Pads and May should miss the meeting and go on their honeymoon without bad news on their shoulders." James spoke as he buttered his toast.

Lily sat next to him with a cup of tea in her hand. "I think that is a great idea." She reached for toast and buttered it. "Where is May?"

"She does not seem to be fond of fried food." Sirius chuckled and he finished his breakfast. "I'll make her some porridge." He stood up, waved his wand and the dirty plates, pans and knives and forks went to the sink and began washing themselves. He began making May some porridge, hoping it would settle her stomach. James and Lily spoke quietly from the table. He did not care what they were talking about. He brought May's warm porridge to the table. "I'm going to see if she's all right." He left the kitchen and went to the nearest ground floor bathroom. "May?" He knocked on it and opened it.

"Go away." She groaned. She was leaning over the toilet.

He chuckled softly and knelt beside her, rubbing her back. "I will never go away." He stood up and ran warm water over a cloth. "Here." He knelt next to her and handed her the cloth. "Do you need anything else?"

"Toothbrush with toothpaste." She mumbled as she wiped her mouth.

"Sure." He stood up and picked up a toothbrush, which was her spare one. "Here." He sat next to her, putting toothpaste onto the toothbrush and holding it out to her. She took it from him and sat up straight. "Are you okay?" He asked as she brushed her teeth, leaning against the bathtub. She nodded silently. "James and I have been talking."

"Hmm?" She asked as she continued brushing her teeth.

"He thinks we should miss the meeting later and just go on our honeymoon." He smiled a little. "I think it's a good idea. Just a week away from everything. No war. No bad news. Just the three of us." He reached forward and stroked her stomach.

She stood up and spat into the sink, quickly rinsing her mouth out. "Can we? I don't want to start our married life thinking about what mission everyone has to go on." She sat back down in front of him. "When shall we leave?"

"After lunch?" He smiled at her, his foot stroking her leg absent-mindedly.

She nodded and smiled at him. "Now, let's see what I can or cannot eat."

* * *

"Is the meeting still going ahead?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes my lord." The man nodded. "5pm. Same place. Everyone will be there."

"Good." He nodded. "Take prisoners only. Kill, if necessary." The Death Eaters nodded and agreed.

* * *

May and Sirius had left for France just after lunch and the Order were now arriving for their 5 o'clock meeting at Hannah's small cottage on the outskirts of Alderford. Each member of the Order hosted a meeting. They never had a meeting in the same place too often. It was for safety reasons. Everyone had arrived and they were waiting for Dumbledore to start the meeting. He stood up from his seat and everyone went quiet. "Their numbers are growing. I have discovered 16 of the Slytherins, who have left Hogwarts recently, are now Death Eaters." People hissed at the news.

"Our numbers are falling, Albus." James spoke softly. "We can't cope much longer."

"I know, James. We will win this." Dumbledore nodded. Screams were being heard outside. "What is that?"

Every person in that meeting had their wands in their hands within minutes. Remus moved to the window, pushed the curtain back slightly. "Death Eaters. Voldemort too!" At these words, everyone rushed out of the house, attacking the Death Eaters, protecting muggles.

* * *

"Paris?" May smiled broadly as she and Sirius reached their destination. "Oh Sirius." She kissed him hard on the lips as they entered their 4 star hotel. "You spoil me."

He kissed her softly and led her to the checking in desk. "Bonjour." He said in broken French, not getting the accent perfect.

"It is all right, Monsieur. We all speak English." The woman behind the checking in desk smiled. "What is your name?"

"Black. Sirius Black." He smiled and handed her his muggle debit card.

"Thank you." She smiled and took it from him. She checked all his details and handed him the key. "You are in the honeymoon suite. Congratulations to you both. I hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." He smiled as he took the key from her. The married couple were led to the lift, where they were led to the honeymoon suite. Before they went into the suite, Sirius lifted her into his arms. "Well, Mrs Black. Here we are." He carried her into the large room, which had a large four-poster bed. There was a door, which led to their large bathroom. By the window was a small table with two chairs. On the table stood a silver bucket, filled with ice and a bottle of champagne.

"Oh Sirius." She smiled broadly as he placed her on her feet. "This is wonderful." She smiled at him as he tipped the bellboy. Once the bellboy was gone, she rushed to Sirius and kissed him hard on the lips. "This is amazing. I can't believe it!" She giggled as he lifted her up into his arms and carried her towards the table.

"Have you seen the view?" He put her back on her feet and turned her to face the window.

She gasped as she could see a lot of Paris. "Oh Sirius! This is perfect." She sat at the table and took in as much detail of the city as Sirius opened the double windows. He opened the champagne and poured two glasses. "Sirius, you know I can't drink."

"You can have one small glass. Then that is your lot." He smiled at her as he handed her the glass. "To the future."

"The future." She raised her glass and tapped the glasses together.

* * *

"_Expelliarmus!_" Someone screamed the spell as the fight grew on. Spells flew everywhere.

"Join me!" Voldemort shouted at the Order. "Join your Pureblood brothers and sisters!"

"Never!" James screamed as he threw a curse at the man, who deflected it easily. "We will never join you!"

Voldemort seemed to growl and raised his wand quickly. "_Avada Kedavra_!" He screamed.

James only just managed duck away in time. He heard a gut wrenching scream behind him, followed by Voldemort's cold loud laugh. "NO!" He heard Remus scream.

James quickly stood up to see Voldemort disappear quickly. James quickly turned around and saw Remus cradling a body in his arms. It was Hannah. "No... No..." He gasped. Him ducking from the curse had hit Hannah. "Remus! Take her to our place! Now!" Remus disapparated with a pop. James turned back to the fighting.

* * *

It was late evening and Sirius and May were on the third day of their honeymoon. They walked down a street; Sirius had his arm around her shoulder and her arm was around his waist. She wore a pale blue summer dress with a white shawl around her shoulders. Sirius wore black jeans and a white button down shirt. "How are you feeling, Mrs Black?"

"I feel amazing." She smiled up at him. They had spent the day exploring Paris and now they were making their way back to their hotel for dinner and then they were going out again to the opera. "I'm having the best time of my life. I can't believe we're going back in two days." She leaned into his side as they turned onto the street, where their hotel was.

"I can't believe it either. Back to reality on Monday." He kissed the top of her head. As they approached the hotel, they saw James waiting outside. "What's he doing here?"

"Jamie? What's wrong?" May asked as they met them.

James looked very solemn as he stood before them. "We need to talk somewhere private."

Sirius nodded and led him inside. The three of them went straight to the honeymoon suite. Sirius locked the door, and placed a silencing spell on the room, so no one outside the door could hear them. "What's wrong, Prongs?"

He looked between them both. "This is hard to say." his gaze settled on May for a moment before he continued talking. "The day you left, our meeting was attacked. By You-Know-Who himself." He watched May for a minute. "There were a lot of people hurt."

"What? Is it Lily?" May asked quickly, thinking the worst for her brother's wife.

"No. She's fine." He stepped closer to his sister. "I'm sorry, May. Hannah was killed."

His sister just stared at him in silence. No reaction. She was just shocked. Her lower lip trembled and she fell to her knees, letting out a loud scream. "NO!"

Sirius was at her side and wrapping his arms around her. She pushed him away and sobbed on the floor. "Baby, please." He tried again.

She pushed him away again and screamed at him, "NO! GO AWAY!" She buried her face in her arms, leaning against her knees, which were tucked to her chest.

He would not go away. Sirius wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Don't fight me." He whispered in her ear as she tried to push away from her. After five minutes of trying to get him away from her, she resisted and cried in his comforting arms. Her best friend was gone. Her oldest friend was dead. James stood silently as he watched the married couple. Sirius was crying quietly as May sobbed hard.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo a bit of tragedy for you all. What do you think?**

**Responses from chapter 48:**

**CharlotteBlackwood: **Here's more. :P I may write some one shots of lemony zest at some point.

**Forever Siriusly Sirius: **I'm glad you liked it. :P But I think your grin has gone from reading this chapter, I apologise. ***Evil laugh here*** I was going to give May traditional wedding robes for her wedding outfit but I thought she would look better in a muggle dress.

**Amber:** You're very welcome. :) I always respond to all the reviews I receive. :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	50. Chapter 50: Goodbye Hannah

**Chapter 50: Goodbye Hannah**

Sirius and May returned from their honeymoon on the day James brought them the news of Hannah's death. On the whole journey, May did not say a word. She was in shock. Sirius did his best to comfort her but she just pushed him away. "I need to see Remus." She mumbled when they entered their flat.

"I asked James. He said Remus won't see anyone." Sirius explained to her. "I know you want to see him but he won't see anyone."

"I'm going to see him." She growled angrily at her husband and tried to push past him and leave the flat again. "He needs someone with him."

Sirius sighed heavily as he placed their suitcases on the floor, stopping her from leaving. "May, give him time. He needs time to grieve."

"He needs time? I need time!" She shouted at him. "She was my best friend!" She broke down again, tears streaming down her cheeks. "She was my best friend." Her voice trailing off. "My best friend." She sobbed hard and pushed him away as he tried to hold her. "Stop it! Leave me alone!" She stormed away from him and into their bedroom, disappearing quickly into the bathroom and locking the door.

Sirius was close behind her but could not get into the bathroom after her. "May! Open the door!" He knocked on it hard. "You don't have to cope with this on your own. We're all hurting, May. She was my friend too." He leaned against the door frame and slid to the floor. "Please, May. Please open up." He knocked once more. "Please, baby." There was silence.

* * *

She didn't come out for two hours. Sirius had stayed in the same place, just waiting for her to come out. She opened the door and sat opposite him. "Please, let me try and see him."

"Tomorrow." He nodded. "Right now, you need to rest." He sat up straight and reached his hand forward, holding her hand.

She turned her hand and held his hand tightly. "She was my best friend, Sirius."

"I know." He rubbed the back of her hand. "I know." He urged her to come to him. She moved and sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and she leant her head against his shoulder. "We'll go and see Remus tomorrow. You need to sleep." He stroked her back. He could feel tears on his shoulder. She was crying. "Come on. Bed."

She nodded and stood up. "I'm tired." She moved towards the bed and kick off her shoes and just climbed into the bed, fully dressed. "I'm so tired." A few minutes after she pulled the covers over her, she was asleep. Sirius smiled sadly as he kicked off his shoes and joined her. Both were fully clothed. He rested his arm over her side, wanting to give her a little comfort as she slept.

* * *

"Remus!" Sirius thumped the door to Remus' flat. He and May arrived just before lunch. All morning, May said nothing. She was grieving for her best friend still. "Open the door, mate." There was just silence.

"Let me." She croaked quietly. She stepped forward and gently knocked on the door. "Remus. It's me. Please. Let me in. Sirius will wait out here." She nodded at Sirius, who nodded back. "Please. I need to talk to you. I know you want to talk." She knocked again. "Remus Lupin! I know you are in there. Let me..." She was cut off when the door opened slightly. "I'll see you in a minute." She said to Sirius before she opened the door wider and went inside, closing the door behind her. "Remus?" She walked further into the small flat. It was dark.

"Sitting room." He mumbled in the darkness.

She walked into the sitting room, which was a little brighter than the hallway and saw Remus moving to sit on the couch. He had not shaved. He looked untidy and tired. "Remus." She sighed heavily and went straight to the couch, sitting next to him. "I'm here."

"She's gone. She's gone." He wept, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close. "I've lost her! She's gone!"

May found herself crying with him. "I know. I miss her too. I want her back so much. I don't know what to do."

Remus was sobbing in her arms. "I need her!"

"I know." She whispered. "I know. I know." They stayed like that for an hour. They sat there in silence. The only sounds were their soft weeping. She tried to comfort him but her own grief took over her comforting thoughts.

* * *

James had arrived at Remus' flat an hour after Sirius and May had arrived. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of his brother-in-law sitting on the floor opposite Remus' front door. "What in the world?"

"He would only let May in there." He sighed heavily. "They've been in there for an hour." He noticed that James was carrying a glass dish, which had some food in it and covered with tin foil. "What you got there?"

"Lily has made him a lasagne." He carefully sat down next to Sirius, placing the glass dish on his lap. "How's May?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not good. She barely slept last night. She didn't have breakfast this morning. I hope she gets through this. For the baby and herself more than anything."

James sighed heavily. "I hope she does. I don't want the same thing to happen to her when Dad died."

"She won't. I'll make sure this time." Sirius nodded and sighed heavily. "I can't believe Hannah is gone." He shook his head and sighed again. "She was always there but we never really noticed. She was the one who made Remus come out of his shell."

He chuckled. "Oh yes. They were made for each other."

The two of them agreed. "True. It's such a shame that this happened. This stupid war." He grumbled and leaned his head against the wall. "Do I get any of that lasagne?"

"No." James laughed. "It's for Remus. Not you." He fell silent when the door opened. Both Sirius and James got to their feet when May stood in the doorway. "Hello, little sister."

"Hi James." She smiled a little. "I'm going to stay here tonight. I don't want him to be alone." She looked at Sirius as she spoke. "Could you run home and get me a few things?"

"Do you want me to stay as well?" Sirius asked.

She shook her head. "No. He doesn't want to see or James."

"Okay." Sirius stepped forward and kissed her softly. "What do you need?"

"Toothbrush, pyjamas and underwear." She gave him a little smile. She turned to James and took the dish from him. "Tell Lily thanks and I'll come and see her tomorrow."

Her brother nodded and smiled. "Okay. Tell Remus, we're thinking about him."

"I will." She smiled and went back into Remus' flat, closing the door behind her. "Lily has made a lasagne for you. I'll heat it up and we can have it for dinner later."

"Yeah." He muttered from his seat. "Where's Sirius?"

"He's gone to get me things for tonight." She placed the lasagne in the oven, which was not on. "Right, you need to go and shower, shave and get dressed. You need to start getting on with your life. Tomorrow, we're going to go and see Hannah's parents. We can talk about the funeral. I think they want a muggle funeral."

"Yeah." He nodded and stood up. "I'll go and shower. Make yourself at home." He nodded solemnly and left the room.

May sighed heavily and opened the curtains widely. She turned to see that his flat was a right mess. It had only been a few days since Hannah's death but his flat looked like he had been hiding there for days. She sighed heavily and started tidying up. He was eating but it didn't seem to be enough. There were plates of food but only half the food seemed have been eaten. She grabbed a black bin bag and started putting all the rubbish in the bin. She waved her wand and sent the plates, mugs and dishes to the sink, where they started washing themselves. "Oh Hannah." She found a framed picture of Remus and Hannah one new year's eve. "I miss you." She whispered as she placed the picture in the middle of the coffee table. She cleaned the entire sitting room and his bedroom; changing his bedding and opening all the windows.

Remus emerged from the bathroom to see her cleaning the kitchen. He was dressed in clean jeans and a black t-shirt. "You don't need to do that."

"I want to. It's keeping my mind busy." She wiped the surfaces clean. "You all done?"

"Yeah." He nodded and watched her as she continued cleaning. "Come here." He held his arms open. She needed him.

She turned to face him, tears were running down her cheeks. She went straight to his arms and sobbed against his shoulder. "Why her? She had so much ahead of her."

"I know." He sobbed also. The pain was too much. His heart was breaking. He lifted her head up and smiled down at her. "What about that... lasagne?" He kissed her lips softly.

"No." She whispered. "Don't. You're trying to cope with Hannah's loss." She stepped back from him but he stepped back to her, trying to kiss her again. "Stop it."

"Please, May. I love you. I need you." He cradled her face in his and tried to kiss her again.

"Stop it!" She shouted at him. "I'm pregnant!" She pushed him away. "I'm pregnant. I'm having Sirius' baby."

Remus gasped in shock at the news. "Did... when... Did Hannah know?"

"Yes." She nodded. "I told her last week. At the wedding." She smiled a little. "Don't worry. She knew."

"I'm sorry." Remus sobbed as he slid to the floor. "I don't know what came over me. I miss her so much."

May was about to move forward when there was a knock on the front door. "I'll get it. It's Sirius." She stepped around Remus, rubbed the tears away and went to open the front door. As she opened the door, she had her wand ready. She wanted to be ready, just in case it wasn't Sirius. "Hi baby." She smiled when she saw him.

"Everything all right?" He handed her a small bag.

"Yeah." She smiled a little. "He's getting there. We're going to see Hannah's parents tomorrow."

"Okay." He nodded slowly and leant forward, kissing her softly. "Will you be home tomorrow?"

"Probably." She nodded. "I'll let you know if I'm not." She reached up and caressed his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed her again. "I'll see you tomorrow." May disappeared into Remus' flat, returning to her grieving friend.

* * *

There were over 100 people standing around the open grave as Hannah's coffin was lowered into the ground. All her school friends stood behind Hannah's family; her mum, dad, Sarah, and Sarah's husband. May's attention was always turned to Hannah's sister, Sarah. Sarah had gotten married two months ago. Shotgun wedding, Hannah had called it. Sarah was pregnant. Her parents and her husband's parents had made them get married. They didn't care. They were happy. She was heavily pregnant now. You could tell she was in agony from the pain of losing her little sister.

The ceremony was beautiful and the weather was beautiful too. The perfect day to say goodbye to Hannah. Remus was in pieces. He had come to terms with her death the day before. But today, he was lost again. He had not said a word to anyone, not even Hannah's family. He stood next to James and May and stared into thin air.

"Come on." May whispered and tugged on Remus' hand. "Hannah's parents want us to go back to their house for the wake." He just nodded silently and let May and James lead him out of the graveyard. For the rest of the day, he did not say a word. It was too much for him.

* * *

**A/N: So? Did you think Remus' reaction was right? Yay or nay for this chapter? 6 reviews for the last chapter? Seriously? THANK YOU GUYS!**

**Responses from chapter 49:**

**Shailo Leto Lupin:** I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Forever Siriusly Sirius:** I got the idea from the hatred of fry up during pregnancy from my friend. She hated fry-ups during her first pregnancy. Sorry for killing off Hannah. I had planned to kill her off for a while now. Sorry again.

**CharlotteBlackwood:** Sorry? Seriously, sorry. I have wanted to kill off Hannah for a while now. Just trying to find out the right time. I didn't want to cut off Sirius and May's honeymoon so soon but James would have been the person who insisted on telling them about Hannah's death.

**Warewolf-princess558750:** Thank you. I can't tell you if Sirius goes to jail or not. ;P Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**HP. mandy. X:** This story is going to be canon and will follow JK's stories. I think Sirius would have made a fantastic father if JK had given him a son or daughter.

**Roseweasley85: **Thank you. Hope you liked this chapter. :)


	51. Chapter 51: Four Months Passed

**Chapter 51: Four Months Passed**

Four months had passed since Hannah's death. Everyone was returning to their normal lives. The Order's numbers were falling rapidly. But they were slowly building too. Sirius had passed his Auror training and was going out on missions nearly every day. He would come home exhausted. It was the same with May. She was six months pregnant and working full time. She enjoyed her job in St Mungo's but she did not like the amount of causalities that came in every day. When she reached six months pregnant, she was moved to the children's ward, so she wasn't working too hard. But it did not last long. There seemed to be just as many children causalities as there were adult causalities.

"How are you this morning, Jenny?" She smiled and sat with her young patient.

Jenny's family were attacked by Death Eaters. Her father would not join them. "I feel better, May. My leg hurts but I feel good." She smiled at the woman. "Can you read me the story again?" Holding out the book; Alice in Wonderland.

May had brought the children's book into the hospital. She brought a lot of her old children's books into the hospital, donating them. She would read each child a book that they wanted to hear. To her, she was reading to the sick or injured child but she was also reading to her unborn baby. Her baby's favourite book had to be Alice in Wonderland. He or she would kick every time she started reading her favourite children's book. "Now, where were we?"

"Chapter Seven!" Jenny shouted with glee. "A Mad Tea-Party."

"A Mad Tea-Party." May grinned as she opened the book at the right place. "_There was a table set out under a tree in front of the house, and the March Hare and the Hatter were having tea at it: a Dormouse was sitting between them, fast asleep, and the other two were using it as a cushion, resting their elbows on it, and talking over its head. 'Very uncomfortable for the Dormouse,' thought Alice, 'only, as it's asleep, I suppose it doesn't mind.'_" May continued reading the story. She smiled when she felt her baby kick.

* * *

Sirius had arrived at Remus' flat. He had not seen his friend for some time. Work and May had kept him from being with Remus. "Moony?" He knocked on the door repeatedly until Remus opened the door. "Your flat got bigger or something?" He joked. "Took your time answering the door."

"Oh. I've been sleeping. Been working nights." He let Sirius into the flat.

"You got a job?"

"Yeah. Just three times a week." He smiled. "Tea? Coffee?" He rubbed his eyes as he moved to the kitchen.

"Coffee please." Sirius smiled as he stood in the doorway as he watched Remus make them coffee. "So, where's this job?"

"Warehouse work. Just heavy lifting and stuff." He smiled as he added sugar to Sirius' mug. He stirred the contents and then handed Sirius his drink. "Here." He smiled.

"So, you can work around a full moon?"

The two of them moved into the sitting room. "Yeah. I just make sure I'm not working the day after a full moon."

"Good plan." Sirius nodded. "Are you coming to the meeting tomorrow night?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Not working tomorrow." He smiled a little as he sipped his coffee.

Sirius had not seen his friend smile properly for a long time. He could tell Remus was still hurting over the loss of Hannah. "James and I were thinking of a night out soon. The four of us."

"What about May? She's six months pregnant. Don't want to annoy her, do you?"

Sirius laughed loudly. "Everything I do annoys her. It's her bloody hormones! One minute she is happy and laughing, the next she is crying and screaming at me, and the next she is happy and laughing again." He leaned back on the sofa and sipped his coffee. "I love her but I cannot wait for the baby to arrive, so I don't have to worry about upsetting May."

Remus chuckled softly. "How long has she got left?"

"13 weeks I think." He grinned widely. "Not long now. I'm going to be a Dad. Me? A Dad? I never imagined it."

"Me neither." Remus said sadly as he drank the rest of his coffee.

The two men chuckled softly. Sirius drained his cup and stood up. "I best go. May's finishing work early today. Just came to see if you were all right."

"Thanks mate." He smiled a little, as he took the cup from his friend. "You're welcome at any time. Especially when May is being hormonal May."

"Thanks." Sirius laughed. "See you later, Moony." Leaving the flat.

* * *

May had finished reading Jenny the chapter and the young girl had fallen asleep. The ward was silent. Most of the children were asleep. They had been told to sleep often to regain their strength. May closed the book and left it on the bedside table. She stood up, made sure the young girl was comfortable and left the room. She rubbed her back, which was aching, as she walked. She sat at the nurse's station with Monica, who was her superior. "Jenny is asleep." May sighed softly as she rubbed her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Monica asked her. "You look exhausted."

"I am." May chuckled. "My back is killing me." She sighed heavily. "Just month to go and maternity leave starts."

Her supervisor chuckled. "Have you got everything sorted?"

"Ummm..." May nodded slowly. "I... um... I think so."

"What's wrong?" Monica was soon at her side. "Bloody hell May! You're burning up." Pressing her hand against May's forehead. She picked up her wand and waved it over May. "Your blood pressure is too high. Sandy!" She called to the other nurse in the ward. May had gone white in a matter of minutes. The other nurse came rushing to the station. "We need a maternity healer here quick! May's blood pressure has shot through the roof and her sugar levels are low." Sandy ran off and out of the ward. "May? May! Speak to me!"

"What?" She spoke softly. Her head was lolling about. Monica had to hold her head up. "What... Siri... Sirius..." She mumbled.

"May! Your blood pressure has dropped and your sugar levels are very low. Have you eaten today?"

"Yes..." She mumbled. "Sandwich..."

Four healers and a bed burst into the ward. May was lifted up and placed on the bed and was wheeled out. "Someone contact her husband." They shouted as they rushed her out.

* * *

"Something's wrong with May!" Sirius apparated straight into James and Lily's flat. "She's in hospital."

"Why? What's wrong?" Lily was on her feet fast and grabbing her cloak.

"I don't know. I just had a message when I arrived home. I want you guys to come with me." Sirius spoke fast and quickly disapparated from the flat.

Lily and James soon followed their friend. Both were worried for May.

* * *

The healers examined May. Brought her blood pressure down and brought her blood sugars back up. The young woman lay on the hospital bed asleep. There were spells placed on her to track her progress and the baby's progress. There was a lot of commotion outside her room and Sirius soon burst into the room. He gasped in relief and also shock at the sight of her. He slowly stepped towards her and sank into the chair next to her bed. Cautiously, he reached out and wrapped his hand around her own. "Baby? I'm here." He bent down and kissed her hand. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Sirius?" Lily spoke softly as she and James entered the room. "Do you want us to stay?"

"No. You go home. I'll send you news." He did not look away from May. "May?" He gasped when he felt a slight squeeze of his hand from her. Both James and Lily froze in place. "Hi." He smiled when she opened her eyes and focused her gaze upon him.

"Hi." She smiled a little. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." He chuckled, even though there were tears falling down his face. "I spoke to the healer and they said it is quite common in expectant mothers." He lifted her hand and kissed it softly.

"Hi guys." May smiled as she spotted her brother and sister-in-law in the doorway. She turned her attention back to Sirius, who was stroking her cheek. "When can I go home?"

Lily smiled. "I'll go and find out." She and James left the couple alone.

Sirius smiled at her and stood up, kissing her on the lips softly. "How's the baby?" Moving his hand from her cheek to her stomach.

"Kicking." May chuckled. She rested her own hand on top of Sirius'. "Feel that?"

He chuckled. He loved it when he felt the baby kick. He or she usually kicked in the night. "Yeah. I love it when it kicks." He kissed her again just as Lily and James walked into the room with a healer. "Can she come home?" He asked immediately.

"Yes. But," the healer stopped and stood at the foot of the bed. "May, you need to be on bed rest until your baby is born. Your healer will visit your home every week to see if you are well."

"Um..." Sirius looked at May. "We have sort of an unplottable place. I can meet the healer before hand and bring them."

"Good." The healer nodded. "We have a few patients like that. Can't blame you. Especially in these times. Just leave us your address and we will owl you dates." He nodded as he waved his wand, where a piece of parchment and a quill appeared. "Here we are. Just read this and sign. Then you can go home."

May took the parchment, read it quickly and signed on the bottom line. "Right, I'm ready." Handing the parchment back and climbed out of bed with the help of Sirius. He helped her put her coat on and then wrapped his arm around her. "Can I apparate?"

"I would not advise it. Nor would I advise the Floo network. How are you with muggle transport?" He asked curiously.

She nodded slowly. "I think I'll be okay with it." May nodded still as she wrapped her arm around Sirius' body. "Can I go now? I just want to go to bed." She sighed heavily. The healer chuckled and nodded, allowing the patient to leave.

* * *

"Right, Mrs Black." Sirius spoke as he led May into their home. James and Lily had gone home and would visit in the morning. "You need to go to bed. No arguments."

"Yes sir." She chuckled as she walked into the bedroom, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Sirius automatically knelt before her and pulled off her shoes. "Come on. Let's get you into your pyjamas and you need to sleep." She laughed softly and she undressed and dressed with her husband's help. He was thanked with a kiss from her and a kick from their child. "You're welcome." He smiled as he helped her into bed. "I'll make us some dinner. You sleep." He kissed her forehead.

May moved under the covers, pulling them up to her chin and promptly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: This story seems to be going really fast. I like it! Hahahaha! Well, here is chapter 51. I do not know how many chapters it is until the end but it is not too far away. BUT remember! There will be a sequel!**

**Responses from chapter 50:**

**CharlotteBlackwood:** Thank you for forgiving me. :) I added the Remus kiss because Remus had a crush on May in school and he wanted to feel that love again with someone, just because he had lost Hannah. I imagine if she had not pushed him away, she would have started an affair with him, and it would have gone all wrong.

**Forever Siriusly Sirius: **I had planned on killing Hannah off since the beginning. (Don't worry about May. She will live!). Truth be told, Remus had been in love with May before Sirius but did not act on it because of his 'condition'!. Remus kissed her because he wanted to feel that physical contact from someone he loved. The kiss seemed like the right reaction. May was helping him and trying to make him feel better, the kiss was the right response for him. Sirius will be a great father, as I showed in this chapter. How he acted towards his unborn baby.

**Shailo Leto Lupin: **Thank you. :) I'm glad you liked it. :) Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	52. Chapter 52: It's Not Fair

**Chapter 52: It's Not Fair**

"So, how is everything?" Lily asked May as the two women sat on the double bed and Lily painted May's fingernails.

"Good. Good now. I'm eating properly. Resting." She smiled as she watched Lily paint her nails. "How are you?"

Lily sighed softly and smiled. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" May gasped. "Really?" Her smile widening. "Oh! Congratulations!" She smiled broadly. "I would hug you but there are two things in the way: my nails and stomach!" She grinned widely. "Oh Lily! That is brilliant news! When are you due?"

"End of July." She smiles broadly.

May giggled. "Oh my gosh! Our children will be in school together!" She lifted her free left hand and blew on her nails to dry her nail varnish quicker.

"Oh yes! Please don't be boys!" Lily laughed as she closed the nail varnish bottle, placing it on the bedside table. "I don't think we could cope with another two Marauders."

The two of them laughed. "So, four months pregnant? Did you just find out or waited until it was safe?"

"A bit of both. We found out 6 weeks ago. We just wanted to make sure that the baby was healthy and I was at a safe point." She could not stop smiling. "I'm getting a little bump now." She lifted her shirt, and there was a small bump there, not obvious but it was there.

"Wait until you get to my size. Then you won't be smiling as often." May chuckled and leaned back against her many pillows. "I'm fat and fed up. You'll love this part(!)." She said sarcastically. The two women laughed and they continued talking about what the future holds for them both.

* * *

May had 6 weeks until her due date. She was getting fed up with staying in bed. She watched Sirius get ready for work, then he would bring her breakfast and kiss her. It frustrated her to the end. Sirius tried to reassure her that it would not be long until the birth of their baby. It did cheer her up but when he left her alone, she became very annoyed with him. She always did. It was a daily routine. He would make them breakfast, get ready for work and left. He would return home to a very grumpy wife.

"Why can't I come?" May whined as Sirius got ready for the latest Order meeting.

"You heard your healer yesterday. You have to stay in bed. Except for the toilet." He chuckled softly and sat on the bed next to her. "Not long now, baby." He rested his hand over her stomach. "They've been quiet today."

"I've noticed. Probably getting ready for the birth. Lazy baby. Just like their daddy." She smiled a little and rested her hand over Sirius'. "Bugger off to the meeting. The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back."

"Hmmmm..." He hummed to himself softly and stroked her stomach. "Fine. Anything for you." He grinned at her. "I love you."

"I love you too." She kissed him softly. "Am I allowed in the kitchen? If I get hungry." She smirked slightly.

"Fine!" He laughed his loud laugh. "'But please rest." He urged her, kissing her once more and stood up. "I love you."

"I love you, you idiot. Now, get lost." She rolled her eyes and he winked at her as he left the room and then the flat. She smiled to herself as she relaxed in bed and promptly fell asleep. She was tired. She could not wait to have her baby in her arms. She dreamt of a beautiful baby with grey eyes and unruly black hair.

* * *

"How's May?" Peter asked Sirius as they waited for the meeting to start.

He scoffed softly. "She's good but driving me mad." He sipped his coffee. The meeting was taking place in the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade. "6 weeks to go. That's all I can think about." He chuckled again. "How's work going?"

"Oh, it's good. But not what I expected. Long hours, small pay and I feel like I'm going nowhere." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll keep going. You never know, a promotion around the corner?" He laughed nervously. He looked around the room quickly. "Where's Remus? I thought he was coming."

Sirius looked around the room and frowned. "Oh yes. I thought he was coming too." He frowned as he looked around the room, as if he had missed Remus. "Prongs! Where's Moony?"

James looked around too. "Oh. He must be late." He shrugged his shoulders. "How's my sister? Is she still torturing you?"

"Of course." He chuckled and drained the last of his drink. "It's her job as my wife." The two of them laughed as Lily joined them and they listened to Dumbledore as he started the meeting.

* * *

May awoke an hour after she had fallen asleep. She was hungry. Again. She always seemed to be hungry. She chuckled to herself as she climbed out of bed and waddled to the kitchen. She rubbed her stomach as she made mushrooms on toast. "Hmmmm..." She moaned as she felt the baby kick erratically. "What's wrong with you?" She laughed as she buttered her toast and put the mushrooms on top. She put the hot pan in the sink but she gripped the side as she felt a massive pain in her side. "Owwwww!" She moaned. "No. Too soon." She moaned loudly. The pain was too much, she fell to her knees. "NO!" She screamed in pain.

She pulled herself to her feet. Onto rather unsteady feet. Under her nightgown, she felt a stickiness between her legs. She slowly reached under, touched the sticky stuff and pulled her her out from under her nightgown. It was blood. "No..." She whispered and fell to her knees again. "Sirius!" She gasped in shock before collapsing against the cupboards.

* * *

"Pub?" James asked Sirius. "Lily is letting me out for the night." He chuckled and winked at his wife, who was speaking to Remus.

Sirius thought for a moment and shook his head. "Better not. Best go to May. She'll kill me if I come back smelling of alcohol." He hugged James. "I'll see you in work tomorrow."Waving to Lily, Remus, and Peter before disapparating away, straight into the flat. He walked into the bedroom quietly, to see if May was asleep. "May?" He called and knocked on the bathroom door. When he had no answer, he pulled his wand out and opened the door. "May?" He called when he found it empty. He walked away and into the sitting room. "May!" He turned into the kitchen and let out a cry of despair. "No!" He rushed forward and pulled her into his arms. He could smell blood. "Baby?!" He tried to shake her awake before disapparating away to St Mungos.

* * *

James and Lily had only been home ten minutes when they received an owl. "Oh! It's from Sirius. I can barely read it." James said as he took the letter from the owl. He opened the letter as Lily filled the kettle with water. "Shit!" He swore. "May's in hospital. Sirius found her unconscious and bleeding."

Lily gasped in fright. "Oh god! Let's go." Abandoning the kettle on the worktop. The two of them disapparated out of their home.

* * *

Sirius had taken his wife straight to the hospital and then sent the note to James and Lily. She was taken from his arms and he had not heard any news about her since. He scribbled a note to James. He needed someone there with him. He sat in the waiting area, with his head in his hands. "Please. Please, let her live." Was he praying the to muggle god? He didn't know. He was just hoping for a miracle. From the amount of blood that she had lost, it was obvious that she had lost the baby. But it really hoped that would not be the news. "Pads!" James' panicked voice came into his consciousness.

"James!" Sirius stood up and the brothers-in-laws hugged each other. "She was bleeding. I think it's the baby." He sobbed in James' arms as Lily rubbed his back comfortingly. "Our baby! We were looking forward to being parents." He stood up straight and the two of them guided the broken man to a nearby chair. "Since she has been in bed, she's been knitting. Making baby clothes."

"I know." Lily spoke softly. "How long has she been with the healers?"

"A half an hour now." Sirius sighed heavily, leaning back against the chair, resting his head against the wall. "I can't lose them." A healer walked towards them and Sirius was immediately on his feet. "How is she? How is the baby?"

"Your wife is recovering. She suffered a ruptured appendix." He spoke gently. "Unfortunately, it caused premature labour. We performed a Caesarean section, which is where we cut the baby from your wife's womb. It was stillborn. I'm very sorry."

Sirius stared at the man before letting out a choking sob before he moved and sat back down. "No! No!" He sobbed into his hands as James and Lily tried to comfort him. Sirius raised his head. "Does May know?"

"No. She hasn't woken since you brought her in. Do you wish to tell her?"

Sirius nodded sadly. "Yes. She'll want to hear it from me." He stood up and took a deep breath. "Can I see her? I want to be there when she wakes." He quickly wiped away his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. "I'll be back." He nodded to James and Lily, who nodded silently. Sirius followed the healer into a private room, where May lay on the bed unconscious and thinner than usual. "Thank you." He whispered to the healer as he approached his wife, sitting on the bed next to her. "Hi baby. I'm here." He spoke softly, too nervous to reach out a touch her hand. His eyes kept looking at her stomach. Empty, and flat. Real evidence that their baby was no longer growing inside her. How was he going to tell her? He bent over and rested his arms and head on the bed. "Wake up, May. Please." He pleaded with her.

* * *

James and Lily sat outside the room. Lily quietly cried against James' shoulder. "Poor May. Poor Sirius." She spoke softly.

James had his arm wrapped around her. He, too, was crying. This was his little sister. He did not want her to be in any pain. He was very protective of her. It was in his job description as big brother. "They'll get through this. You know they will."

"James, they've lost a baby. No one should ever have that happen to them. She had 6 weeks to go." Lily cried quietly. This was hard for her. She was pregnant. She and May were looking forward to being mothers together. Now, that would never happen. "It will take them years before they are over it."

"I know." James subconsciously rested his hand on her stomach, which had a small bump hidden under her jumper. "But, we'll be there for them from the beginning."

She nodded. "Yes we will." She rested her hand over his own.

* * *

Sirius sat watching May, just waiting for her to wake up. "You didn't miss much in the meeting tonight. Remus was late though. He has never been late. Ever. Why is that?" He asked her. "Wormtail asked after you. I told him you and your hormones were driving me up the wall. Come on, May. I need you to wake up. Please." He rested his forehead against her hand. "Please."

"Sirius?" She whispered softly, her hand gripping his. "Blood!" She started to panic. "The baby!" Her hand and gaze flew to her stomach. It was soft, flat. "The baby?" She looked to Sirius. "What is it? Where is it?"

He shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry." Tears fell down his cheeks fast.

"No!" She cut him off, staring at him in disbelief. "No! No!"

"You had a ruptured appendix. If I only had gotten home on time, you both would have been okay. I'm sorry." He sobbed against her hand. "I should have come home sooner."

"No!" She sobbed louder. "Our baby. My baby. What was it?"

"They didn't tell me." He lifted his head and gave her hand a slight squeeze. "I'll go and get the healer. He needs to see you and make sure you fine." He stood up and kissed her softly. She nodded a little, tears falling down her cheeks constantly. "I love you." He smiled as he stood in the doorway.

"I love you too." She tried to smile but she failed. When Sirius left the room and the door was closed, she let out a loud sob and cried there. Her baby was dead. What was she going to do now?

Sirius returned a few minutes later and rushed to her side when he saw her crying. "I'm here, love." He sat on the edge of his chair and held her hand tightly.

"Hello, Mrs Black. I'm just here to check you over." He spoke gently. Silently, he waved her wand over her. "You're fine. All your vitals are good. I do need you to stay in hospital for two more nights, just to make sure you are well."

"Please. Our baby. What was... What... What was it?" She tried to speak. Her sobs nearly stopped her from speaking.

"A girl." He nodded sadly.

"Can... Can we see her?" May asked, tears filled her eyes. "Please. I want to say goodbye."

Her healer nodded. "I'll have a nurse bring her." He moved towards the door and stopped. "I'm really sorry for your loss. We tried to save her but it was too late."

She nodded slowly. "Thank you." He gave them a smile and left the room. Leaving the two of them alone. "A girl? A girl?" She sobbed and squeezed his hand, wanting to get rid of the pain. "We were having a girl." She stared at Sirius, her lower lip trembling. "I can't..."

"I know. Me too." He lifted her hand and kissed her palm. The door opened and a nurse walked in with the small body of their baby, wrapped in many blankets. "Oh Merlin." He muttered as the nurse moved next to May and carefully handed her the baby.

"I'll just be outside." She spoke gently and left them alone.

May was basically hyperventilating. "Oh Merlin!" She sobbed and looked down at the bundle in her arms. "Oh my baby! I am so sorry." She pushed the blanket back to see the small face. "She's so beautiful." She bent her head down and placed a feather light kiss on her daughter's forehead. "I'm so sorry." She whispered against her baby's soft, cold skin. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry! I really am! I have had this planned for a long time. ****Sorry! Don't hate me! * Hides in a corner ***

**Responses from chapter 51:**

**Shailo Leto Lupin: **I think he will make a fantastic father. :)

**Forever Siriusly Sirius: **I added Alice in Wonderland as it is my favourite book and when I have children, I will read them that story a lot! For Remus, it was only a brief love. He knew it would never happen. :)


	53. Chapter 53: Elizabeth Hannah Black

**Chapter 53: Elizabeth Hannah Black**

It had been five weeks since their baby died, 4 weeks since they had buried her in the graveyard at the church in Godric's Hollow. Her headstone only had the information of her birth and death. They did not name her. They were too distraught to name her. Sirius had returned to work just a day before but May would not. She would not move from their bed. She only moved to go to the bathroom. She never left the bedroom. "Come on, May. You've got to move. It's making you ill."

"Go away." She mumbled. Her back faced him. May was curled up under the bed covers. She no longer cried. She had no energy to cry. Not any more. "Just go to work."

Sirius sighed heavily. "Please, May. I feel like I'm losing you." He sat on the edge of the bed, wanting to reach out a touch her. But he knew she would flinch away from him. She did it every time he tried to hold her in bed, just trying to give her some comfort. She rejected his comfort every time. "Please May."

"Just go away!" She growled at him, not turning to face him at all. "Just go to work!"

He sighed heavily again and stood up. "I love you. Please, you need to get out of bed. It will make you ill. I know you can't stop thinking about our daughter's death. I can't. But you can't let it run your life. You need to stop this!" She ignored him and just lay there very still. "I'm not arguing with you any more!" He stormed out of the flat. He knew she was hurting but she did not have to hide her feelings from him. He needed her to talk. Keeping her emotions inside her would make her ill. He stormed into work in a very bad mood. "Get out of the way!" He growled at an intern.

"Bloody Pads!" James grabbed his friend and stopped him from going any further. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ask your fucking sister!" He shrugged James' hand off his arm in his temper, controlling his anger by not hitting James.

James grabbed Sirius and dragged him into an empty conference room. "Calm down!" He shouted at his friend. "What's happened?"

Sirius picked up a chair and threw it across the room. It crashed into the wall. "Nothing! That's just it! Absolutely nothing!" He shouted angrily. These rages were a part of his Black heritage. As much as he didn't want to admit it. He did have that trait. "She does nothing! She lies in bed and nothing! She won't even talk to me! I'm trying my best to help her!" He picked up another chair and through it at the wall.

James did not even flinch. He stood very still and watched his friend upturn the nearest table. "Sirius." He said calmly. "Listen. Go home. Go and talk to May. You're hurting just as much as she is. If you start talking, she'll start talking."

Sirius leant back against the wall. "I don't know what to say." He slid to the floor and wrapped his arms around his knees. "It was our baby!" He sobbed. His emotions were coming out now.

"Go home!" James pulled Sirius to his feet. "You tell her how you feel. She needs to hear it. It will help her. Just try it. You need to talk about it just as much as she does."

He nodded slowly and wiped his tears away with his robes. "Thanks mate. I'm going to take the rest of the week off. I need to be with May more than anything."

"You do." James nodded and placed his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Go home! I'll sort it with Mad-Eye." Sirius nodded and waited for James to let go of his shoulder and he disapparated home. "Mad-Eye is going to kill him. Lily's going to kill me." He muttered to himself as he left the room. He would have to do Sirius' hours and Lily was going to kill him.

* * *

Sirius apparated home. "May!" He called out and went straight to the bedroom, finding her still in bed. "Please. We need to talk." He kicked off his shoes and robes, and climbed into bed with her. "May, I know you are hurting so much. I am too. If I had come home sooner, our baby would be safe and alive right now." Tears fell down his cheeks. Unknown to him, tears fell down her cheeks. She was listening carefully. "I blame myself. I should not have gone to that meeting. You'd be safe now. You would not be hurting right now. We would have our baby girl here right now." He started sobbing. It was really hard for him to say this, but it had to be said. "Merlin! I miss her so much! I wanted us to be parents so much."

May moved. She turned to face him. "I know." She sobbed and moved closer to him. "I miss her so much. We didn't even name her. I didn't want to. I do now." She sobbed hard as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. "I want to give our baby a name."

"We will." He whispered gently, tears still running down his cheeks as he cradled her in his arms.

"It wasn't your fault." She muttered as her fingers gently rubbed his chest. "It was my fault. I got out of bed. Me being out of bed killed our baby." She sniffed as she tried not to cry, it was useless. She was soon sobbing against his chest. "It was my fault! It was my job to look after my body, which meant looking after our baby. I didn't do it! I didn't take care of myself properly."

"You did! May, you had a ruptured appendix. It wasn't your fault. I should have been home to help you." He kissed the top of her head, giving her the comfort she had rejected for the last five weeks. "Right, from now on, we're going to be there for each other. Don't hide from me. I get so worried about you." He gently stroked her back.

"I'm sorry. I was too scared to open up to you." She moved away from him slightly, to be able to look up at him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He pulled her close and gently kissed her lips softly. "Now, go shower, get dressed and we're going out for lunch." He pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Ok." She smiled a little and kissed his lips softly. "But, what should we call our little girl? I want her to have a name. We should have given her a name straight away."

Sirius nodded slowly. "What name did you have in mind?" Rubbing her arm gently.

She smiled a little. "Elizabeth. After my mother." She smiled a little wider. "And then Hannah for her middle name. I was going to ask you that before Hannah died."

"Elizabeth Hannah Black." He smiled a little. "I love it." He kissed her again. "Now, go and get ready. We need to get back into a routine."

* * *

They did. The two of them returned to a routine. They visited their daughter's grave and magically engraved her name onto it. It was their closure. May returned to work in the children's ward in St Mungo's. She began her training to be a Healer and was thoroughly enjoying it, despite all the hard work. The only thing she did not like about her job, was seeing the children hurt. One boy, Adam, nearly lost his arm when Death Eaters attacked his home. It broke May's heart when she had to tell him that his mother had died and his father was missing.

She sat at the desk and read over her notes for her exams. 12 weeks. It had been 12 weeks since she had lost her daughter. The grief and pain was still there, but it did not hurt as much as it used to. She sat back in her chair and thought about what her and Sirius would be like right now, if their baby girl had lived. It would be a whole lot better. They had spoken a few nights ago about having another baby. They both agreed to wait at least a year. They wanted to be sure that they were not having another baby to replace the one they had lost. Plus, they wanted the war to be over before they had a baby in the unstable world.

"May?" A small voice came from the room behind her. This room was reserved for severely ill or injured. Adam was still recovering from his attack. "Can you read me a story? I can't sleep."

She smiled to herself as she put down her quill and stood up. "Of course." She picked up the book, she was reading to him; Peter Pan. "Right." She smiled at him and began to read to him.

* * *

Everyday after work, May would apparate straight to the edge of Godric's Hollow. She walked the short walk to the church, turning into the graveyard. In her hand, she carried a single yellow rose. She and Sirius had painted the spare bedroom yellow. They wanted it yellow for the nursery. She smiled to herself as she looked down at the rose. She remembered Sirius arguing that boys do not like yellow. But she liked the colour.

She walked further into the graveyard and to the oak tree, which stood on the edge of the area. Underneath stood a small headstone. She knelt in front of the small grave. "Hello darling." She placed the rose in the vase, that stood at the bottom of the headstone. "Had a busy day today. A few more children hurt. Some of them had lost their mum or dad." She spoke softly. This was what she did to help her with the grief. Talking. Be it, talking to Sirius or her daughter's gravestone. She talked. "Your Aunt Lily is having a baby soon. Secretly, I'm jealous. But I am completely and utterly happy for her and Jamie. I just wish I had you there too. You would have grown up with your cousin from the moment you were born. You would have gone to Hogwarts together. Hopefully been in the same house together. Probably Gryffindor." She chuckled to herself. "I best go. Daddy is cooking me dinner. He loves you so much. Our way to get used to the fact that you are gone, is to talk about you. It's working. I love you my darling. I hope Granny and Grandpa are spoiling you in the afterlife. Goodbye my love. I will see you tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter but a vital one. Name of the next one is called: Harry James Potter! So that's a hint to what happens in the next chapter. :D Also: 6 reviews for the last chapter and I love you all! Update on this story's statistics: 77 hits for the last chapter, 61 571 hits for the entire story, 107 Favourite stories and 106 update alerts! Guys! I love you!**

**Warewolf-princess558750: **Sorry I made you cry. :( The next chapter will cheer you up!

**Forever Siriusly Sirius: **Eep! Sorry! I have had it planned for a long time! :( * Hides in the corner*

**Blackpetunia9444: **I will say this now. I am not killing off May in this story nor in the sequel. I promise you that!

**CharlotteBlackwood:** I am so sorry! :( I had Lily's news revealed before the tragedy happened as I know Lily would feel guilty that she was pregnant and May had just lost her own baby.

**Scarlett Angelica Potter: **Sorry!

**KadyEverhart:** Awww! I'm glad you felt a connection with May. I hope you and your baby were all right in the end. :) Hope you liked this chapter.


	54. Chapter 54: Harry James Potter

**Chapter 54: Harry James Potter**

Sirius and May were soon smiling once again. It was a relief for all their friends to see them like this again. May started coming to the Order meetings but she did not want to go to any of the missions. She heard Marlene McKinnion call her spineless and a coward. May gave her a broken nose by punching the woman. "Say it again." May sneered at her. "I dare you." She glared at the woman. This was during a meeting. Sirius was holding May back, stopping her from hitting Marlene again. James was restraining Marlene. "Go on! I bloody dare you!" She hissed at the woman. Marlene shrugged away from James and stormed out of the meeting.

"There was no need for that." Fabian Prewett said to her. It was known that he had a soft spot for Marlene but did nothing about it.

"Well, when someone calls you a coward, you tell me if there was any need for what I just did." May pulled her arms away from Sirius. "I'm going home." She turned and kissed Sirius' cheek. "I'll see you at home." She walked out of the meeting and disapparated home. She was not a coward. She was not spineless. She was the person who would only fight when she needed to. She lost her best friend during this war. She wasn't going to lose another person. She worked as many hours as she could in the hospital as she thought that's where her fight should be. Bloody Marlene McKinnion. Always being the person, who thought she was right all the time.

* * *

An emergency Order meeting had been called to the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade in the middle of the May. Lily was due in two months and was very uncomfortable. Despite losing her own baby, May had become very supportive with Lily and her pregnancy. But secretly, she was jealous. She wished her own baby was here. She would be three months old, if she had survived. Everyone sat in silence as they waited for Dumbledore to start speaking.

May sat with Sirius, who had his arm protectively around her. The two of them watched Dumbledore as he stood up and addressed the Order. "Again, I bring you here with grave news." The silence was heavy in the room. No one made a noise. "I bring news of a prophecy. A prophecy which will bring down Voldemort's downfall." He pulled out a piece of parchment. "I have it here." He opened up the parchment and began reading it. "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." No one spoke. James had his arm tight around Lily's shoulders. Frank was holding Alice's hand tightly. They knew what it meant. Their children had the chance of being the person to defeat Voldemort.

"Professor?" James spoke. His voice croaking as he spoke. "Does it mean our child or Alice and Frank's?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. It could be either child." He looked between the two couples. "Voldemort knows. Someone heard the prophecy and he was informed of it."

"Do we know what he could do?" Frank asked. "I am not risking Alice and my child's life."

"I'm not asking you to." Dumbledore shook his head. "Let's just wait and see what happens. The prophecy states it is a boy. Voldemort will most likely wait until your children are born. He may not believe it but we have to be aware of what could happen."

Everyone else was silent as Dumbledore focused his attention on the two couples, who were very terrified of the fact that their child would defeat the most evil wizard in history. "It won't happen yet. We will be on our guard for now. See what Voldemort does first and then we will act." He started to walk towards the door. "Go home. All of you. You all need to rest." He left the house and the entire room erupted into chatter. Each and everyone of them were talking about the latest news.

"Can we go home?" Lily asked James. Tears ran down her cheeks. She was terrified.

James nodded silently and helped her to stand up. "Come on, love." He and Lily walked past May and Sirius. "We're going home." They nodded to them. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Sirius nodded. "See you tomorrow, mate."

* * *

May and Sirius lay in bed together. It was the only day off they had together. Most of the time they spent it in bed. No sex, just lying in bed together. His arms wrapped around her as she lay with her back against his chest. "Sirius?"

"Hmmm?"

"What if this war goes wrong for us? What do you think we should do?"

He sighed heavily and held her tighter. "I don't know. I'm terrified that something will go wrong. That I will lose you."

May turned in his arms and kissed him hard. "You will not lose me. That I can promise you." She kissed him again. "I am not going anywhere." She smiled a little.

Sirius smiled back. "It's nice to see you smile again."

"I smile." She chuckled a little.

"Not a lot. I've missed your smile." He reached up and pushed a strand of her hair away and tucked it behind her ear.

May chuckled. He was right. Ever since they lost their baby, she had no reason to smile. She tried but it was so hard for her to forget that there should be another person with them right now. A small, beautiful little girl should be sleeping in a cot at the end of their bed. But there was no cot and no baby. "I try to smile. It's getting harder."

He kissed her softly. "I know. Just think, this time next year, we might be trying for a baby. A cousin for James and Lily's baby to grow up with. A friend for Frank and Alice's baby. When our next baby is old enough, we'll tell them about their older sister, who is in Heaven with her grandparents. We will explain why, so they will always remember her."

She laughed softly and relaxed in his arms. "I like that. That sounds so perfect." She kissed him softly. "Come on. Let's dress and go food shopping. We're running low on bread." He nodded and kissed her again before they both climbed out of bed.

* * *

The end of July arrived. Lily and Alice were still heavily pregnant. Both were extremely uncomfortable. May had moved in with Lily to help her with things around their flat as James was forced to work more hours. "Stupid bloody war," Lily grumbled.

She and May were sitting on James and Lily's bed, eating sandwiches. (One of Lily's cravings were cheese and tomato sandwiches.). "I know. Sirius is working so much. I barely see him any more." She sighed heavily and leaned back on the many pillows. "This has been my first day off in four weeks." She sighed heavily once again and looked at her sister-in-law, who was rubbing her stomach. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head but smiled. "I think it's time." She took a deep breath and laughed nervously.

"Oh right." May smiled and climbed off the bed. "Right, where are your things?"

"By the front door." Lily took a slow breath as May helped her to sit on the edge of the bed. "I side-along apparate with you. The healer said I could do that."

"Okay." May spoke softly and helped Lily to her feet. "I'll owl James when we get to the hospital." The two of them slowly walked to the front door, but stopped when Lily had a small contraction. "Breathe. Breathe." May spoke slowly, encouraging her. She bent down and picked up Lily's hospital bag. "Ready?"

"No," she shook her head and laughed, "I doubt it. Let's just go." She gripped May's hand tightly and May disapparated them both away.

* * *

"Where the hell is he?!" Lily groaned and gripped May's hand as a contraction rippled through her womb. "I'm going to kill him."

May chuckled as she held Lily's hand tightly. "I sent the owl. He'll be here soon." She let go of Lily's hand and stood up. "I'll be back in a minute." She was just about to turn and leave, when the door flew open.

"Lily!"

"James." Lily smiled and sighed in relief. He was at her side and holding her hand. "I thought you wouldn't come."

James laughed and kissed her softly. "Silly thing to think." He smiled at her. "You'll never guess what. Alice is in labour too."

"Oh." Lily nodded. James knew what she was thinking. Both she and Alice could be the one to give birth to the boy, who would defeat Voldemort. "Is she all right?"

"I think so. Frank left early this morning and we haven't heard from him since." James smiled and sat in May's chair.

"I'll go and find some news." May smiled a little. "Is Sirius here?"

"Sorry, baby sister. He wasn't allowed to leave work." Her older brother gave her a smile but turned his attention back to Lily, who was groaning in pain. "It's okay," he reassured her. Neither of them noticed May quietly leave the room.

* * *

Three hours later, May returned to bring James and Lily the news that Alice had given birth to a boy. "They have called him Neville. He looks like Frank." May laughed softly. It was the late evening of the 30th of July, and there was no sign of Lily and James' baby. May sat on Lily's other side and held her hand. James had to go and get himself some coffee before he could fall asleep. "How do you feel?" She asked her sister-in-law.

"Fed up," she growled. "This baby is being awkward. I wish he or she would just hurry up!"

May laughed again and just rolled her eyes. "I think it will be tomorrow and you will have your baby in your arms."

"I bloody hope so," she swore and groaned again. "This bloody hurts."

May bit back the tears. She wished she could have been in the pain that Lily was in. Just to be able to feel contractions would have been nice. "It will be all right." Reassuring her best friend as Lily went through the pain. "Deep breaths." She held her friend's hand, but Lily was gripping her hand very tightly. "Ow. Lily, grip less please."

Lily laughed softly, "Sorry." She let go of May's hand. "Have you seen Alice's baby?"

She nodded. "Yes. He looks like Frank."

"His ears?"

May laughed. "Yep. His ears are there."

"You girls miss me?" James grinned as he walked back into the room.

His sister scoffed. "No. Is my husband here yet?"

"No. Peter is though."

"Any sign of Remus?" Lily asked as she shifted on the bed, rubbing her side.

James shook his head. "No idea. Probably doing something for Dumbledore." He shrugged a shoulder and sat down in his previous seat.

"I'll go and owl him." May stood up. "If not, I'm going to go and see if he is home. And then I'll go home, I'm quite tired." She gave them a small smile. "I hope to come back later to a niece or nephew." She hugged Lily carefully, and kissed James on the cheek. "See you guys later."

"See you later." They smiled at her as she left the room. Once the door closed, Lily turned to James. "It's really killing her. Seeing me like this," she spoke softly and sighed heavily. "Her heart will always be broken. I don't want to see her so sad."

"Me neither. She'll be fine. She'll never forget her baby." James smiled, but his smile fell as Lily groaned and gripped his hand tightly. "Slow breaths."

* * *

May returned to her and Sirius' small flat. She kicked off her shoes and slipped into bed. She had been to Remus' place and he was not there. This worried her. It was a full moon 3 nights ago, he would normally be recovering at home. But he wasn't there. She just sighed and slowly fell asleep. It felt like she had not been asleep very long when she felt someone shake her awake. "Hey. Hey beautiful," Sirius whispered in her ear.

She slowly woke up, to see him looking down at her. "Hello. What time is it?"

"2 in the morning."

May smiled and sat up, greeting him with a kiss. "You've just finished work?"

"I've just come from the hospital. You're an auntie to a rather handsome nephew." He grinned widely.

"A boy? They had a boy?" She grinned widely and hugged him tightly. "That's wonderful news."

"Are you okay?" He asked as he rubbed her back gently. She was crying. He could feel her tears falling onto his shirt. "Baby?"

"No," she whispered softly. "I feel so empty." Her sentence coming out in sobs. "I can't do this. Our baby. Our baby should be here too." Her hands gripped the back of his shirt tightly, not wanting to let go of him.

His large hands rubbed her back in comfort. "I know. I miss her so much." His own tears fell down his cheeks. "Right now, her cousin has been born. When he is older, we'll tell him all about her. How he would have grown up with her and been best friends with her." He felt his wife nod against him. "Now, let's go to sleep. We'll get up early and you can meet your nephew."

She moved away from him and laughed, "our nephew." Laughing still when he smiled widely. "Come on. Come to bed." She lay back down and held her arms open to him.

He willingly went to her arms and held her tightly. "This time next year, we'll be starting our own family or even have one on the way."

She smiled, "not yet. One day at time, first." She kissed him and they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sirius and May arrived at the hospital early, both eager to see their newborn nephew. Sirius could tell his wife was very nervous and was probably jealous. Not a mean and vicious jealously. Just the jealously of someone having something that she should have too, but she was happy for Lily. She was extremely happy. "Come on." He tugged at her hand and led her into the maternity ward.

She was excited. Her brother and her best friend had just become parents. She wanted to see if Lily was all right and she was dying to meet her nephew for the first time. "I am," she laughed.

They both walked into Lily's private hospital room. "Hello." Lily grinned from the bed. In her arms slept a small baby. "Come and meet Harry." James sat next to her, with his arm around her shoulder.

The young couple moved further into the room. May sat in the chair next to Lily and smiled at her sleeping nephew. "Congratulations, guys."

"Thank you." Lily spoke softly, not wanting to disturb her baby. "Are you okay?" She asked curiously, hoping her sister-in-law was all right mentally being so close to a baby. Lily did not want May to be upset. Of course, May had lost a baby, but here May had a nephew to dote upon. Lily thought May would be exactly like that. May was.

"For Merlin's sake, let me hold my nephew!" May grinned widely and held her arms out, standing up.

Lily willingly handed her son to May. "Harry, meet your auntie May."

"Hello Harry." May smiled down at her nephew, slowly rocking him. "Oh Merlin! You've got your father's hair." The room laughed loudly, making baby Harry stir in May's arms. "Sorry boy, but you do." She chuckled and bent down and kissed his forehead. "Welcome to the world."

* * *

**A/N: ****Hey guys, this story is slowly coming to its conclusion. ****BUT there WILL be a sequel, which will be set during the Harry Potter books.**

**Responses from chapter 53:**

**Forever Siriusly Sirius: **The baby's name was originally going to be named Elizabeth May. Keeping in with the tradition of naming the baby's middle name after the baby's mother. The closure is there but the emotions are not. :)

Thanks. :) I love the amount of love I get for this story.

**Warewolf-princess558750:** Thank you. :)

**HP. mandy. X:** Awww thank you. :) Writing Sirius' reaction was the hardest thing to write. I didn't know how to originally write it, but it slowly came to me.

**Charlotte:** Uh oh! Sorry! :( Hope you were all right for your class. :)


	55. Chapter 55: So Secretive

**Chapter 55: So Secretive**

It soon became obvious that Voldemort had made Harry his primary target. He had tried to kill them as they left the hospital. There was a lot of discussion about what to do to keep Harry safe. "We hide." Lily spoke softly in a private meeting with just them and Dumbledore. The three of them were in James and Lily's sitting room. Lily and Dumbledore sat on the armchairs.

James was standing with Harry in his arms. "I'm not hiding." He rocked Harry gently. "I'm fighting."

"Fine." Lily nodded. "I'm taking Harry and we're hiding. Without you."

"Lily..." he started but she cut him off.

"No. I'm thinking about Harry, not your ego." She stood up and took Harry from him. "I want you with us. I'm thinking about our son's life. Voldemort is threatening to kill him. To kill our son."

James stood still. "We'll hide." Nodding slowly and folding his arms. "What do we do?" He asked his former headmaster.

* * *

After a long day at work, all May wanted to do was eat and have a bath. It was her day off tomorrow and she going to spend it working for the Order. Walking into her's and Sirius' flat, she was greeted with the wonderful smell of food cooking. "Mmmmm, something smells good." She hung her coat up and threw her bag on the floor.

"Roast dinner for us both." He carried two plates of food into the sitting room, placing them on the dinner table. "A bottle of white wine." He opened the bottle and poured them a glass of wine each. "How was work?" He asked as they sat down and began eating.

"Tiring." She sighed as she reached for the glass of wine, taking a sip. "We're getting more and more casualties everyday. It is rather heartbreaking. Two children died today." She sighed heavily again and began eating. "Have you heard from Jamie?"

He shook his head. "No. But Dumbledore has called a meeting tomorrow. He said if you're working, don't worry about it. It's not very important."

"Okay. I have a late shift tomorrow. So I will give it a miss." She sighed as she ate her food. "This is good." She smiled and continued eating.

"Thanks. I thought you deserved a cooked meal. Especially with all the hours you are working." He reached over and held her hand. "I put new flowers on Lizzy's grave today." Removing his hand from her own, returning to eating his dinner.

"I saw them. They were beautiful." She smiled softly. "I know it's only been a few months since we lost her. I think we should turn the nursery back into a spare bedroom."

He listened to her. "Why now?"

She sighed heavily, placing her knife and fork on her dinner plate. "I think we're ready to let go of that part of our life." She wiped her mouth with the napkin. "We can put the cot in the manor or give it to James and Lily."

"They already have one. Helped James put one together the week before Harry was born." He smiled and finished his dinner. "Right, I've got to pop out to see Peter. He's been having a hard time since his dad died."

"Oh ok. Do you want me to come?" She asked curiously as she waved her wand, sending their empty plates to the sink.

He shook his head. "He asked me to come. No one else."

"Oh." She nodded and stood up. "I'm having a coffee. Do you want one?"

"Yes, please, love." He opened a packet of cigarettes, putting one in his mouth and lighting it. It was only recently did she allow him to smoke inside. He stood up and opened a window. "I hope this all blows over," he muttered to himself, staring out of the window.

"What's that?"

He sighed heavily and turned to face her. "I went to see Remus again today. He was very aloof. He barely said anything."

"So?" She brought out two mugs of coffee. "Remus has always been quiet."

Sirius shook his head. "This is different. Ever since we left school and joined the Order, he has been acting strange. I think he is on the other side."

"What?!" She shouted at him, putting the coffees down. "He would never!" She glared at him. "Why the hell would you think that? He's your best friend!" She scoffed and shook her head. "Why?"

"We never see him! He's so secretive!" He took a drag of his cigarette, blowing out smoke before he continued talking. "He has never acted like this before. Well, except before we didn't know what he was. After that he was fine. Ever since we've left school, I've barely seen him. I don't trust him any more, May."

She laughed and shook her head. "I don't believe you! You're an absolute git!"

"I'm the git?!" He stubbed out his cigarette and walked up to her slowly. "Remus has been the git! When was the last time you saw him properly?"

May thought for a moment. The last time she spoke to him properly was her wedding day. "Stop it! Stop trying to make me think that he is untrustworthy. He's our best friend!" She stood her ground and shouted at him.

He was now raising his voice. "He is meant to be! But a best friend is meant to be there for you! For us all! Where was he when we lost Lizzy?!"

She slapped him hard. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare use our daughter in this argument!" She slapped him again. "I can't believe you!" She stormed out of the room.

"May!" He growled and followed her. She was putting her coat on and grabbing her keys. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you." She opened the door and left in a temper, slamming the door hard.

* * *

When May returned home, she put blankets in the sitting room and left a note for Sirius, telling him to sleep in there from now on. He knew their marriage was on the rocks but not this bad. He sat in the kitchen on the counter with a cigarette between his fingers. May was in bed as she had an early shift the next morning. Sirius had been sleeping on the sofa for a week. She still had not forgiven him for what he had said about Remus. He stubbed out the last of his cigarette and jumped off the counter. "I'm going to see James!" He shouted to May, who said nothing. She must be fast asleep. He sighed heavily as he pulled on his leather jacket. He needed the air more than anything. His own wife had not spoken to him for days and it annoyed him. He went outside to his motorbike, which he had bought a few months ago.

He rode to James and Lily's flat, which was an hour away from his and May's place. He arrived. He looked up at the building and saw James and Lily's sitting room light still on. He sighed heavily. Did he really want to go up to his best friend, who also happened to be his brother-in-law, and admit that his marriage was failing and that he did not trust Remus? Sirius climbed off the motorcycle and gave another sigh. Right, he was not going to say that he and May were having trouble with everything.

He walked into the building and went to their door. He gently knocked on the door. He was just about to turn around and go when the door opened. "Hey Pads." James smiled at the sight of his best friend at his door. "Come in. We're busy but it would be nice to have some company."

"Thanks mate." He smiled and walked into the flat. He thought he walked into a warehouse. There were boxes everywhere. "What are you doing?"

Lily came out of the bedroom with Harry in her arms. "Oh Hey Sirius. May not with you?"

"Nah. She's sleeping. She's working early tomorrow." He smiled and took Harry from Lily. "Hello there my nephew and godson." Settling the four month old baby in his arms. "Getting more and more handsome every day."

"So, what are you doing here?" James asked him as they walked into the sitting room.

Sirius sat down with Harry and sighed. "I just need to talk to you." He sighed again. "It's about Remus. I don't trust him."

"What?!" James shouted at him, causing Harry to cry. "Damn it." He took Harry from Sirius and rocked him slowly to calm him down. "Why would you think that?" He and Lily sat on the other sofa.

Sirius sighed heavily and ran his hand through his hair. "I just have a feeling. We never see him and he's very secretive too. I think he is with the Death Eaters. Just think about it. He's a werewolf and Voldemort is recruiting the werewolves."

"Don't be daft." James scoffed. "Remus would never go along with the Death Eaters." Rocking Harry, who had drifted off to sleep.

Lily shook her head. "Have you told May this?"

He nodded. "I'm sleeping on the sofa." He sat back on the sofa. "She's annoyed with me for believing it."

"I am too. I trust all of you." James handed Harry to Lily and stood up, moving to sit next to his friend. "Please don't doubt anybody."

Sirius nodded slowly. "All right." Still nodding and looking around the room. "What are you doing with all these boxes?"

James sighed heavily and looked over at his wife, who nodded. "We're going into hiding. Just until Voldemort is destroyed. We don't want Harry to grow up in fear." He smiled a little at Lily. "So, we were going to ask you to come over tomorrow. But we'll ask you now."

"What?" He looked between the two of them.

"We're going into hiding and we want you to be our secret keeper." Lily explained as she lifted her son onto his shoulder. "You and May are the only people we know that are good enough for this. But James will not let May be put in that kind of danger."

Sirius stood up and started pacing in front of them. "No. You were right to choose me. But I'm too obvious. They would immediately come after me." He shook his head and ran his hand through his hair. He thought for a moment. "Peter! No one will suspect him." He stopped pacing and sat next to Lily. "We could be under the pretence that I am your secret keeper but Peter will be the true secret keeper."

James smiled a little. "I like that idea. We'll keep it to ourselves."

"And from May." Sirius added. "The less she knows, the safer she is."

"Good idea." James nodded. "Right, we'll do it tomorrow. We'll tell Dumbledore that we have decided to choose you and we can tell Peter the truth and begin the spell." The three of them agreed and began planning where the young family would hide.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter but obviously necessary. :) Enjoy.**

**Responses from chapter 54:**

**warewolf-princess558750:** You'll have to wait and see what happens. :)

**Forever Siriusly Sirius:** Thank you very much. I wrote May's reaction so many times and each one of them were different. So I hope the reaction was real enough and believable.

**Guest:** Well... With all stories, the hero must receive some pain. My hero, or heroine, felt pain through the loss of a child. If you be patient and actually wait for the story to end and you will find the ending either satisfying or pointless. Don't count your chickens before they are hatched. So, wait and see, you find you prefer the ending more than the story now.

**Charlotte Blackwood:** Thank you. :) Hope you enjoyed this story. :)


	56. Chapter 56: Working Late

**Chapter 56: Working Late**

May sat on her sofa and continuously looked up at the clock on the wall. It was nearly midnight and Sirius was still not home. This was the fifth night in a row. It wasn't work. He was just staying out late. She looked down at her wedding ring and doubt crept into her mind. Was it the right thing that she married Sirius so soon out of Hogwarts? Right now, she was thinking yes. He barely spent time with her. They had talked about trying to have a baby again. It had been a while since they lost Lizzy. May had finally come to terms with losing her baby. She knew it was time to try again.

The door opened quietly and closed quietly. He was trying to sneak in again. This really annoyed her. It was as if he was hiding something. "Why are you so late?" She asked when he walked into the living room. He was shocked to see her awake. "Sirius?" She stood up and folded her arms.

He gave a heavy sigh. "I've been working late, May." He sat on a chair and pulled his boots off. "You know that. I thought you had an early shift tomorrow?"

"I do." She said in annoyance. "I was staying up late because my husband was out late again!" She moved towards him. "Sirius, are you having an affair?"

"What?" His anger building up in him. "How could you think that? I love you too much to even think about cheating on you." He stood up and walked towards her. "May, I have been working late. Not by choice and," he paused and held her hand, pulling her to their sofa, and sat down, "not for the aurors."

"With who?" She asked, pulling her hand away.

He held her hand again. "With James and Lily." He held her hand tighter. "They're going into hiding. I'm going to be their secret keeper." Sirius gave her a small smile especially when she squeezed his hand back. "They're going into hiding soon. I was going to tell you after they were safe."

She laughed softly and sat back. "I can't believe you." Laughing still as she gave his hand one more squeeze. "Come to bed." She stood up, still holding his hand.

Sirius stood up and let go of her hand. "I like that plan." He lifted her up, making his wife laugh loudly and wrap her arms around him. He carried her into their bedroom and rekindled their marriage.

* * *

Sirius and May's marriage was back on tracks. They argued but over stupid things like Sirius forgetting to buy milk or May leaving her textbooks all over the dining table at dinner time. The day for James, Lily and Harry to go into hiding had come around. May agreed not to be there. But not after many arguments with Sirius. Also with James. She finally agreed to stay at home as Sirius went to James and Lily's to perform the spell.

She was terrified that something would happen to her brother and his family. She was terrified something bad would happen to Sirius. Once Voldemort discovered that James and Lily were in hiding, he would know that Sirius was the secret keeper. He would do anything he could to make Sirius tell him the truth. That may include using her.

May shivered at the thought of being tortured. She sat on her sofa with her legs crossed and a textbook on her lap. She was studying for her next level of healer exam. But the textbook was abandoned and had not been read for at least ten minutes. She was obviously worried about her husband and her family. Her fingers tapped on the open book as she stared at the clock on the wall. It was ten o'clock. He was going to be late but she still worried.

The front door unlocked and opened and shut.

She threw the textbook on the floor and sprang to her feet. She ran to the front door and hugged Sirius tightly. "Merlin, I was so scared. Scared that you had been hurt."

He chuckled softly. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs tight around him. Neither of them wanted to let go of the other. "I'm home now. Everyone is fine." He held her tightly. "You can see them soon." He carried her back into the sitting room.

She removed her legs from around him and he placed her on her feet. "Good. Is everyone all right?"

"Yeah." He nodded and cupped her cheek. He bent down and captured her lips with his.

May sighed as soon as his lips were on hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck and pressed herself against him. "Sirius, stop distracting me. I have exams to study for."

"You need a break." He teased her by kissing her neck softly. "Well, a break from studying and taking a break in our bedroom." She laughed as he lifted her up and proceeded to carry her into their bedroom.

* * *

"My lord. They have made me their secret keeper." The traitor spoke at the meeting. "At the right time, I will tell you where they are."

"Good." He nodded. "Let them believe they are safe and I will strike." He stood up and looked down at his followers. "Go. You all know what to do."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely short chapter but the next chapter is a slight time jump chapter. :)**

**Responses from chapter 55:**

**CharlotteBlackwood:** Well, poor Sirius. Always in trouble. :)

**silverdragon2010:** :) to you too!


	57. Chapter 57: Just Being Normal

**Chapter 57: Just Being Normal**

Sirius and May were back in the routine of their marriage. Work, food, sex and sleep. Then repeat. Usually with the occasional Order meeting in between. Much to May's annoyance, Sirius was still staying out late and coming home late. She never argued with him. She just thought he was doing things for the Order. But May felt like he was lying to her. Again.

Their life moved on. It was soon Harry's first birthday but neither Sirius nor May could make it. It broke their hearts to not be with nephew on his first birthday. They bought him his first broomstick. Much to Lily's dismay and to James' delight. May and Sirius visited two weeks after Harry's birthday. They rarely visited and it was a delight to be with them.

Sirius and May had been at James and Lily's for a few hours and showed no signs of leaving. The two males were entertaining the one year old Harry by using magic and encouraging him to ride his toy broomstick around the house. The sister-in-laws were in the kitchen catching up. Both had a cup of coffee in their hands and were sitting opposite each other. "It's great to see you, May." Lily smiled at her sister-in-law.

"You too. I've been so busy, I swear I don't even sleep." She chuckled as she sipped her coffee. "How's being in captivity? Sorry, in hiding." Her smile grew a little as Lily laughed. "Must be frustrating."

"Not for me. I'm happy that we're all safe." The red-head smiled broadly. "Harry is none the wiser. But James is getting frustrated with the fact that he is still stuck here and not doing anything." Shrugging a shoulder and placing her coffee cup on the table. "He knows it is for a good reason."

May gave her a small smile. "You'll be free soon. I hope you are. It's getting boring not being able to talk to you everyday."

They laughed together before Lily started talking again. "How are you and Sirius now?"

"Hmmmm..." She sighed, "we're okay. More than okay. We're better than before." A blush crept onto her cheeks.

"What?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "I bet you two are having very loud sex and the neighbours have complained a lot."

May laughed loudly and shook her head. "Half of that is right." She snorted a laugh and rolled her eyes at the sight of Lily blushing. "We're trying for another baby."

"Oh May! That is wonderful news!" She reached over and held May's hand.

"We both decided it is time and we really want to be parents." May grinned widely and squeezed Lily's hand. "Sirius will be a great father."

"You will be an amazing mother. I watch you with Harry and I can see you being a great mother one day."

May smiled and blushed as she sat back on her chair. "Well, I think it maybe soon." She laughed softly. "I skipped my last period. I'm not counting on it but I hope so."

"Oh May!" Lily smiled broadly. "Well, if you are. Congratulations." Smiling broadly still. "I'll keep it quiet." She chuckled and sipped her coffee. "How's the outside world?"

"Getting frustrated?" May scoffed and drank the rest of her coffee. "I would be."

The red-headed woman laughed. "I am. I hate not knowing what is happening past these walls. I have James and Harry to worry about but I worry about you and all of our friends. I don't want to have the message that you or Padfoot or Moony have been hurt. Or killed."

"Don't say that." Shaking her head and then sighing heavily. "I feel the same." Running her fingers through her hair nervously. "I don't know what I would do if I lost anybody else." Her memory shifted to her lost daughter. Losing her daughter was not associated with the war but it still hurt to think about what may have been. Every day in work, she met children who had lost their parents or one of their parents. She knew how they felt. "I just live for now and not think about the future. I just see nothing."

"What about trying for a baby? Don't you see that?"

She shook her head and stopped a tear from running down her cheek by wiping it away with her hand. "No. We've been trying for four months and nothing. I just want something to look forward to. Both of us don't seem to have time for each other any more. He's out all the time and working constantly."

Lily stood up and moved around the table. Kneeling down and hugging May. "Hey. You know what it is like. This war is making people work harder. Sirius is an auror. He is probably working extremely hard trying to stop people getting hurt." She moved away from May and looked at her best friend. "May, stop worrying about everyone else and think about yourself and Sirius. You are trying for a family. You don't need this stress."

May gave a laugh and wiped away her tears. "I can't help it. I think of you here and I wish it was different. I wish we were not apart all the time. Talking to you makes me less stressed." The two women laughed as May wiped away the last of her tears. "Let's go and rescue Harry from our husbands."

"You are right." Lily laughed as they stood up and moved into the sitting room, where the two men were laughing as Harry flew around the room on his toy broomstick. "Harry James Potter! Are you being naughty?" The small boy stopped flying and shook his head. Lily reached down and lifted him up. "Of course not. Definitely not the son of marauder." She said sarcastically as she handed Harry to May.

"Oh definitely not." May laughed and kissed Harry's chubby cheek, making the boy giggle. "Right, auntie May and uncle Sirius have to go home."

Sirius gave her a small smile and moved to her side. He ran his hand through Harry's unruly hair. "Sorry kiddo. But we will be back soon."

"Yes." She grinned widely and kissed her nephew on the cheek again before handing him back to Lily. "We'll come back soon." She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. It was going to be hard as she knew that they would not see them a lot. She gave her brother a hug and then Lily a hug. "See you soon."

They all said their goodbyes. Making promises to meet again soon. Unknown to them all, that was the last time they were ever together.

* * *

Sirius smiled as he watched her cook them a roast dinner. He sat by the window in their sitting room and smoked another cigarette. His fifth since the day began. This war was taking its toll on him. He was barely sleeping and constantly working. He now had two days off and in those two days he was going to spend it with his wife. She made sure she had time off at the same time as Sirius. This was the end of their first day off. They had spent the day in Oxford Street, just being muggles. They shopped, had lunch and just spent the day being free. Free from war. Free from loss. They were just being normal. Of course, they had their wands on them but they did not need to use them.

"Sirius, get the white wine out of the fridge." She spoke softly as she dished out their dinner.

"Sure." He took one last drag of his cigarette and stubbed it out. He stood up and moved into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out the chilled bottle of wine. "Dinner smells gorgeous." He stood behind her and kissed her neck. "You look gorgeous." Her long hair was pulled up into a bun on the top of her head. "As always." Kissing her exposed neck again.

"Thank you." She chuckled as she poured gravy on their dinners.

Sirius poured two equal glasses of wine and put them on the dinner table. He sat down as May brought their dinners out. "What shall we do tomorrow?"

"Hmmmm..." May sighed as she thought and sitting opposite him. "Can we stay in? I feel like a lazy day tomorrow. Especially after a long day like today."

"Okay." He nodded. "Does that include no clothes?" He smirked and laughed when she laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

**A/N: Nearing the end of this story. ARGH! I know! BUT there is a sequel. Hee hee!**

**Responses from chapter 56:**

**CharlotteBlackwood: **I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope you enjoyed this one. :)

**Rebecca: **Awwww I hope you are better from your surgery. :) Thank you so much.

**ac1212: **Wow! I'm glad you took your time to read the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The squeal will be soon. :)


	58. Chapter 58: Halloween 1981

**Chapter 58: Halloween 1981**

She gave a heavy sigh as she walked into the flat she shared with Sirius. Once again, he was not there. Working late again. She thought she was late. It was 10pm and she was only just walking through the door. Their marriage was on the rocks again. They were arguing everyday. Despite the fact that they were trying for a baby and they had something to look forward to. But that was not happening. The arguments were causing them to drift apart.

May was excited to be coming home today. As she had great news for Sirius. But when she found the flat empty, her spirits were dampened. She cooked herself some dinner and sat in front of the fire to eat it. It was fast approaching half past 10. Sirius was definitely going to be late. She gave up and went to bed. She had spent the day with her young patients. They celebrated Halloween. She painted faces and gave them all a mini feast. She told them mild horror stories. Nothing too scary. Once they were all asleep, she was able to end her shift.

It felt like she had only been asleep for minutes, when she was pulled out of her sleep by the sound of someone pounding on her door. She grabbed her wand, forgot about her appearance and rushed to the door. "Who is it?" She shouted at the door, holding her wand out in front of her.

"It's me, Remus. Remus John Lupin. I have a furry problem once a month. Your brother... I am also called Moony."

May reached forward and opened the door, her wand still tight in her hand. "Oh Merlin! You scared me!" Sighing heavily and opening the door wider, letting him inside the flat. "Come in." She closed the door and locked it once Remus was inside. "Where's the fire? It's two in the morning."

He stared at her before he found his voice. This was going to be hard. "May," he took a deep breath. "It's James." Tears built up in his eyes and they fell down his cheeks. "They're gone."

"What?" She gasped and leant against the wall to stop herself from falling to the ground.

"James and Lily. They're dead."

* * *

It was over for him. No one would believe him. Unless. Unless he brought Peter to Dumbledore. It was the only way. He drove to Hogsmeade and stared at the ruins of his best friend's home. He was too scared to go inside. He was too scared to bring the bodies of his family outside. A loud cry brought him to his senses. "Harry. Oh Harry!" He swung his leg over the bike and was about to rush inside when the large form of Hagrid came out with a small bundle in his arms. "Hagrid! What you doing here?"

"Merlin, Sirius! Yer white as a ghost!" Hagrid stepped out of the garden and into the street.

"I'm fine." He was afraid right now. "Give Harry to me, Hagrid. I'm his godfather. May and I will look after him." Sirius reached his arms out towards the baby, who was fast asleep.

"No. I got me orders from Dumbledore. He's ter go ter Lily's sister."

"No!" Sirius protested. "He has to come with me. I'm his godfather."

Hagrid shook his head and stepped back. "I got me orders from Dumbledore. He has ter go ter Lily's sister." He stepped forward and gently put his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "I'm sorry fer your loss. Send my love ter May."

"Thank you." Sirius nodded. His heart filled with ache. He was never going to see May ever again. He knew that he was equally as guilty as Voldemort for James and Lily's murders. "Take my bike. It's magically reinforced. I don't need it any more." He looked up at the ruined cottage. "Take care of him."

"I will." Hagrid nodded as he placed Harry in a sling before swinging his leg over the bike and kicking it into life.

Sirius watched as Hagrid took off on his bike. His life was over. Not unless. "Peter." He sneered the coward's name.

* * *

Remus had to restrain May and stop her from leaving. He held her tightly as she sobbed in his arms. She was heart broken and she was betrayed. James and Lily were gone and Harry had been sent to Lily's sister. "May, you need to get dressed. Dumbledore wants you to go to Hogwarts. The ministry need to speak to you."

"No! My brother and best friend have just been killed. I don't want to speak to anybody!" She tried to push him away but he held onto her tightly.

"You have to! You know why!" He was getting angry because she would not listen to him. "May!" He pushed her away form him, holding onto her shoulders. "Sirius betrayed them. You're his wife. They are going to be suspicious of you. You are a suspect now."

"No!" She pulled away from him and stood up. They had been sitting on her sofa as it was the closest seat for them to sit on. "I don't want to! I want to get Harry! He should be with me!"

Remus sprang to his feet and rushed over to her, grabbing her shoulders, holding her still. "Listen to me! Come to Hogwarts. Listen to Dumbledore and then you can try and get Harry back." He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "One step at a time."

May nodded. But the emotions were too much. "How... Why? Why would he do it? Why didn't I suspect anything?"

"I don't know." He rubbed her back softly. "Come on. Get dressed. You'll be safe at Hogwarts." He let go of her and allowed her to get up, watching her leave the room. He noticed her shoulders slumped as she walked away. This was a massive blow in her heart. Not just James and Lily's deaths, but Sirius' betrayal. That was the biggest blow. She put all her trust in that one man and he had now broken that trust.

* * *

Sirius sprinted after the coward. Not caring that he was in the middle of a muggle street. "Come back, you coward!" He shot a stunning spell towards the running man. "Pettigrew! Face me like a man!"

"How could you, Sirius?!" He finally stopped and turned to face the angry man. "James and Lily! Your best friends!"

"You liar!" He growled at the man. "You did it!" Throwing another curse towards the cowering man.

"You killed them!" Peter continued to shout. They were gaining quite a lot of attention from surrounding muggles.

Sirius was about to send another curse when Peter raised his wand and the area seemed to explode. Sirius stared in horror at the sight of 13 dead muggles. "Peter!" He screamed when he saw the pile of clothing. "You rat!" He shouted and rushed to the clothes, to find nothing. Except a finger. "Coward!" He screamed to the air. Sirens filled the air from muggle emergency services. Soon wizarding authorities appeared. "Coward!" Sirius was still screaming. "I'll kill him!" He started laughing when the aurors restrained him. "The clever little rat!" He laughed as they dragged him away. Away from the terrible massacre.

* * *

May and Remus had been at Hogwarts for an hour when they heard the news about Sirius. "What..." She gasped. Shock stopped her from speaking. She could not speak.

"May?" Minerva spoke softly and stepped forward. "She's going to faint!" Seeing the signs.

Remus rushed to her side and caught her just in time. "This is too much." He spoke softly and carried her to the sofa, which stood under the window in Dumbledore's office. "She didn't do anything." He explained to the aurors, who were standing and watching them all sternly. "She's innocent in all this."

"We have to interrogate her." The man sneered at Remus, who was kneeling next to May, stroking her hair. "She is a suspect. She is married to a murderer and traitor."

Remus was soon on his feet and stormed over to the man. "She may have married a murderer, but her brother has just been killed. Have some compassion!" He glared at the man. "You can wait a moment. She's mourning."

The man grit his teeth and stepped away from him. "Fine. She has half an hour to get her story straight." He stepped away from Remus. "So do you."

The man glared at him. "Fine," said Remus and moved away, back to May. He waited for the man to leave. "May." He gently tapped her hand. "Wake up."

"Leave her for a minute." Dumbledore spoke gently. "She needs to rest." He put his hand on his shoulder. "You need to rest."

Remus stood up, tears were running down his cheeks. "They're gone. Everyone's gone."

The two professors watched Remus as he walked to the other window, staring out of it. "Remus," Minerva stepped forward and stood next to him, "did you suspect Sirius? In any way?"

"No. Not at all." He ran his hand over her stubble. "May has said that he had been working late a lot. Now I think of it, that doesn't sound like him normally. He must have been working for Voldemort."

"I think he was." May spoke softly and sat up. "He was always late. Especially in the last month. That's when the attacks had gotten worse." Another set of tears began to fall. "He tried... He tried to say that he didn't trust you. We barely saw you."

"I'm sorry." He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "I've been working for Dumbledore. I've been away a lot. I'm so sorry." He kissed the side of her head. "Right, the aurors want to speak to you. They said they need to interrogate you."

"What?" She gasped and pushed him away. "I don't want to speak to anyone!" She stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going home."

"You're not, Mrs Black. We need to talk to you about your husband." An auror was standing in her way. It was one that she did not know. They hadn't even sent Mad-Eye. Probably because he was friends with May's father and he was Sirius' mentor. "Now, sit down please."

May glared at the man. She eventually moved back to the sofa and sat next to Remus. "Fine. Ask away."

"Were you helping your husband?"

She scoffed and laughed. "Merlin, no! I had no idea. He was staying out late. I just thought..." She stopped for a moment and wiped her eyes, she was finding it too hard to speak. "I thought he was having an affair. I wish he was now." She sobbed against Remus' shoulder.

"Where were you last night?" The man spoke with no emotion. He did not care for the wife of a murderer.

"I finished work at 9. I didn't walk through my front door until 10. I have to get to and from work the muggle way; on the tube. I had dinner, waiting up for Sirius and went to bed. I woke up early this morning to Remus banging on my front door. We came here as soon as we could."

"Where were you, Mr Lupin?"

"I was at home. I had an owl from Professor Dumbledore and went straight to May." Remus explained as he tried to sooth May, who was crying against his shoulder. "Are you done yet? I want to get May home."

"We need to search her home." The auror explained, not even asking May.

"No!" May shook her head. "I'm not going back there. No one is going in there." She looked up at him angrily. "I'm going to stay at Remus'."

Remus answered by kissing her on the top of her head. "You stay as long as you want to." He turned and looked up at the auror. "Are we done here?" The auror nodded and watched Remus stand up with May. "Come on. Let's go." He wrapped his arm around her and led her out of the office.

* * *

**A/N: Nearly there. Two more chapters and an epilogue. Then... sequel!**

**Responses from chapter 57:**

**SilverDreams24005: **Thank you. Sorry I've taken a while getting this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Warewolf-princess558750:** Thank you. Sequel will not be too far away.

**CharlotteBlackwood:** Thank you. I love your work. Stole a few ideas ;) Changed it around a little bit. But I did. ;)


	59. Chapter 59: Shock to the System

**Chapter 59: Shock to the System**

The fifth of November arrived. James and Lily's funeral arrived. Remus was afraid for May's health. She barely ate and she barely slept. She was still living with him. She had not returned to her flat, nor had she been to James and Lily's cottage. She did not even go back to work. "Are you ready?" He asked her. He was dressed in a black, yet shabby, suit.

"Yeah." She croaked, evidence that she had barely spoken for five days. She was dressed in a knee length black dress with lace sleeves. "Let's go." She stood up from the bed and slipped into her heels. She caught her appearance in the mirror. She looked awful; bags under her eyes, and she looked very thin. "I can't do it." She whispered. "I can't go."

"May." Remus stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here. I am never leaving you."

"You promise?" She asked, a single tear ran down her cheek as she stared at her reflection.

"I promise." He whispered softly and hugged her tightly "Come on." He pulled away and reached for her hand. She turned and took his hand, letting him lead her out of the bedroom and the flat.

* * *

May did not let go of Remus' hand at all. They stood at the grave, watching her brother and his wife being lowered into the ground. "Ashes to ashes... Dust to dust..." She barely heard the man speak. Tears were constantly falling down her cheek. Her hand was gripping Remus' tightly. She did not want to let go. He didn't want to let go. This was a comfort for them both. Holding his hand was stopping her from falling to her knees.

"Do you want to stay?" Remus asked her.

She looked up. Everyone was gone. She was the only one left with Remus. "I just want to say goodbye. On my own." James and Lily were buried. The graves had been filled in.

He nodded and gave her hand a slight squeeze before letting go. "I'll be by the gates."

She nodded silently and waiting for him to be far away from her. "Oh Jamie." She sighed heavily. "Come back. Come back." She sobbed. "I'm so scared, Jamie. I need you. I need you both. They've taken Harry from me. I'm not allowed to have. Apparently it would be best for him to go to Lily's sister. She came today. On her own." She took a deep breath and carried on. She didn't even wipe away her tears. "What do I do? Please Jamie. Tell me what to do." She ran a shaky hand through her hair. "I'm... I'm scared, James. Lily, please. Come back."

An arm wrapped around her shoulder and she went willingly to Remus' arms. "Come on. We need to go home. You need to rest." He kissed the side of her head. May let him lead her away from the graves. It was hurting him to pull her away but she could not stand there all day. He knew that she would.

* * *

She was back in work two weeks after her brother's funeral and trying to get back into a routine but it was hard. People whispered behind her back. They were all different remarks. Some pitying her. Some calling her names because of who her husband is. She just wished that she could divorce Sirius. Like muggles could do with their marriages. A wizarding marriage was for life. She was stuck with her bloody wedding ring until the day one of them died.

May couldn't take it any more. She had written her notice and handed it to her boss. He didn't even protest. He was one of the gossips who thought she had helped Sirius. "I won't be in tomorrow. Never again." She spoke sternly to him and placing her name badge on the desk. The man did not even say a word as May left his office. She gave a sigh of relief as she left the hospital. That was one thing less she had to worry about. She had packed her things in her flat and took them to Remus' flat. She had become a permanent resident in his flat. He didn't mind. She liked it but she was getting fed up with him sleeping on the sofa. "Remus. I'm back."

"What are you doing home this early?" He asked as he came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea in his hand.

"I quit. I quit my job." She laughed but it was a nervous laugh. She had not laughed for a long time. It had been two weeks since James and Lily were killed. Of course she was not smiling or laughing. She had just lost her brother and her best friend. Her own husband had betrayed them all. It would be a surprise if she ever smiled again. "I couldn't be there any longer."

Remus laughed softly. "What made you do it?"

She sat down on the shabby sofa and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I was getting fed up with the gossips about me. I need to get away. I can't stay here any more." The tears began again. "I want to leave. I need to leave."

He sat next to her and placed his hand over her own. "Do you want me to come?"

She nodded slowly and looked up at him with watery eyes. "Merlin, yes. I need someone. More than anything."

"Why?" He asked in confusion.

She gave another shrug. "I just don't want to be alone." She moved to lean against his side with her feet up on the sofa.

He wrapped both his arms around her and held her tight. "You will never be alone. You'll always have me." Kissing the side of her head. "I've made you a promise. I am not going to leave you." He held her tightly as she cried again.

* * *

After careful planning, May and Remus had decided to go travelling. Remus insisted on paying for himself but May fought with him and won. She wanted to pay for him. The plan of action was to close up the Potter manor, make sure everything was tidy and then leave. They were going to be travelling the muggle way. First to France, then Germany, followed by Italy. They were going to do the whole of Europe before moving onto the East.

She stood in the middle of her old room, looking around. It was covered in white sheets, like all of the furniture in the manor. Remus was checking the ground floor of the house. They split the jobs. He was checking there was no food left in the kitchen. She was making sure all the sheets were on the furniture. She left her room with a heavy heart. She had so many good memories in this house. In her room. Everywhere on this property.

She had checked James' room first. Not wanting to spend too long in there. Her heart was broken. She had lost her best friend. James was her best friend. Always had been. It hurt her to be without him. She had to move on. But she didn't want to move on. Her last stop was her parent's room. She slowly opened the door and stepped inside. The room had become a bit of a storage room. One thing stood out. A cot. In the middle of the room. "Oh Jamie." She sighed heavily. Lily had told her that James was going to give her the cot for when she was having Lizzy. She rested her hand on the wood and gently rocked it. It was her cot and James' cot when they were born. A floorboard creaked behind her. "Remus." She gasped at the sight of him when she spun around.

"Are you all right?" He asked softly, leaning on the door frame.

"Yeah." She nodded, turning back and looking at the cot. "Just thinking."

"May, what's wrong?" He stepped into the room and stood opposite her.

Tears were running down her cheeks. "Remus, I'm scared. I'm scared that I can't do this."

"Do what?" He asked, walking around the cot and standing next to her.

She remained silent for a moment, tears still falling down her cheeks. She looked up at him and stared at him for a moment. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Nearly over. :( But remember, there is a sequel!**

**Responses from chapter 58:**

**warewold-princess558750: **Well you were right. The problem will be solved in the next chapter. :)


	60. Chapter 60: A Fresh Start

**Chapter 60: A Fresh Start**

_She remained silent for a moment, tears still falling down her cheeks. She looked up at him and stared at him for a moment. "I'm pregnant."_

"What?" He frowned as he tried to process what she had just said to him.

May let out a frightened sob and repeated the sentence. "I'm pregnant." She wiped away her tears. "I don't know what to do. Help me, Remus."

He couldn't speak for a few seconds. He was finding it hard to actually believe what she had just said. "What?"

"Don't make me say it again." She walked away from him and stood by the window. "I've known for a while."

"Is it his?" He couldn't even say his name any more. Neither of them said his name. He was always referred to as 'him'.

"Yes." She nodded. "He doesn't know. He will never know." She spun around to face him. "I don't know what to do, Remus. I want this baby. But then, I don't want it because of who the father is." She let out a sob, unable to hold it in.

He rushed over to her and hugged her tightly. "Shhhhh!" He tried to sooth her by rubbing her back. "I'm here for you. Whatever you decide."

She cried against his chest, her tears dropping onto his shirt. "I want to keep it." She mumbled against his shirt.

Remus brushed his lips against her hair. "Okay. I'm here for you. I make another promise. I will not leave you. I will help you every step of the way."

"Thank you." She murmured against him. "Let's go back to your place to talk."

"Okay." He kissed the top of her head. "Is everything all right up here?"

"Yeah." She pulled away from him and walked to the cot, running her hand over the smooth wood. "Just need to cover this." She moved her hand away and raised her wand, summoning a white sheet and covering the last piece of furniture. "Ready now." The two of them left and returned to Remus' flat.

* * *

They were ready to leave when Remus asked her an important question. They had been sitting down to a roast dinner. They were leaving in the morning. "May?"

"Yeah?" She looked up at him. She looked a lot better. She had no bags under her eyes and she was eating more.

"I have an idea. You can say no but listen first." He wiped his mouth before he carried on talking. "I will be the father. Of your baby." He finished quickly. "I know I'm not biologically but I can be there for you both. I don't want children because of who I am. I don't want them to have that burden."

May gave him a little smile. "Really? I don't mind being a single mother." Trying to smile again but it was still hard to smile.

"I know. But I think this would be great for you. You would lose the prejudice of being married to..." He stopped himself from saying the name. "Your baby would have a father rather than an uncle."

She chuckled softly. "Okay. Yes. Okay." She laughed softly. "I'd like that." She reached over and held his hand. "Thank you." She gave him a genuine large smile. Her first smile in a long time. "Right, that's that sorted. I cannot wait to go away. And yes, I'm still paying." She laughed when he grumble under his breath. "You can complain all you want."

"Fine." He stood up, picking up their empty plates, and carrying them into the kitchen, magically washing them before moving into the sitting room. The two of them sat on the sofa together. They had become very comfortable living together.

"I've paid your landlord for the year so you have this place when you come back."

"Bloody hell, May. Stop spending money on me."

She scoffs. "I'm not. It's for us both. So, I'm spending half my money on you." She relaxed against his side. "I just want you to be comfortable."

"I'm very comfortable." He kissed the top of her head.

"Me too." She lifted her head and looked up at him. She gave him a small smile before shifting closer and pressing her lips against his. His hand moved up her arm and cupped her cheek. She moved closer until she was sitting on his lap, facing him. The kiss grew. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her closer. "Remus," she breathed as he moved his lips from her mouth to her neck. "Stop." She pushed him away and climbed off his lap quickly. "I feel sick." She ran out of the room and to the small bathroom.

Remus gave a heavy sigh and stood up. "Are you all right?" He asked as he walked into the bathroom, to find her on her knees, crouching over the toilet.

"Yeah." She sighed as she sat up straight and stood up. She washed her face and brushed her teeth before she spoke again. She spat out into the sink once she was finished brushing her teeth. "Part of the package." She chuckled softy and sat on the edge of the bath, drying her mouth. "I shouldn't have kissed you. I just needed that intimacy again."

He sat next to her and reached over, holding her hand. "Tell you the truth, I wanted that to happen."

She held his hand lightly. "What?"

"Oh come on, May. Everyone knew that I liked you. I've always liked you." His thumb stroking the palm of her hand. "I never did anything because of James and because of... Him."

May gave him a smile. "I never knew. Hannah said that you liked me. But I never believed her." She looked down at their joined hands. His hand felt warm and comforting. It felt right. Remus always had that way about him. Just his presence made you feel safe. "Did you love Hannah?"

"Yes. But before her, there was you." He lifted her hand and kissed it softly. "Can I kiss you again?"

"No." She shook her head. "I need to wash my face." She laughed softly and resting her head on his shoulder. "I cannot wait to leave tomorrow."

"Are you sure you want to travel? We can stay until you have the baby and when the baby is old enough to travel." Resting his cheek on her head.

She gave a heavy sigh, "no. I need to go. I'll have the baby abroad. I want too leave this country and never look back."

He turned his head and kissed the top of her head. "Okay. What time is our ferry?"

"3 o'clock." She pulled herself away from him and moved to the sink.

Remus watched her as she washed her face. "Have you got everything packed?"

"Yeah. Have you?" She dried her face and turned to face him, leaning against the edge of the sink.

"Yeah." He stood up and stood in front of her, his hands on her hips. "Come on. You need an early night."

She gave him a small smile. "And you need to sleep in the bed. I swear your neck to crooked from sleeping on that bloody sofa. Come and sleep in with me. Stop being a gentleman."

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "Yes, ma'am." Smiling down at her. He finally got the girl. The girl he always dreamed of.

* * *

They had booked a place on a coach, which would go on the ferry from Dover to Calais. They had no idea what to do when they got there. May and Remus stood on deck and looked out at sea. They were watching the White Cliffs of Dover disappear. He stood behind her with his arms around her, his hands on her stomach. She didn't have a bump but her stomach was a little harder. They had not told anybody that they were leaving. They just left. Leaving their lives behind them.

"Where do you want to go?" May asked him, her hands resting over his.

He chuckled in her ear. "I've always wanted to go to Egypt. I've read the muggle things about it and they are so fascinating. Same with the wizarding side to Egypt."

"Egypt first, then." She laughed and leaned back in his embrace. The further away she was from England, the safer she felt. A fresh start was what she needed.

* * *

**A/N: Epilogue next and then I will put an announcement about the sequel, probably with a sneak peak. :D**

**Responses from chapter 59:**

**warewolf-princess558750: *** Joins in the happy dance* :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Lalina92:** I know. I'm mean to her.

**CharlotteBlackwood:** Not long until the end now. This is the last chapter. Only have the epilogue left. :) I thought I had reviewed your stories. Oops! * Hides in a corner *.


	61. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"Push May!" Remus urged her as he gripped her hand. "You're nearly there." He placed a cool cloth on her forehead as she brought her chin to her chest and pushed with all her might. She had made it to 40 weeks of her pregnancy. He knew this meant so much to her. The two of them had travelled mos of Europe and Egypt until May was six months pregnant. They, then, moved into her family's holiday home in the south of France. Now, she was giving birth in the French wizarding hospital.

"UGH!" She groaned. "I can't!" She stopped pushing and took deep breaths. She was so frustrated and so tired. She could not wait to meet her baby but it was so hard. "I can't do this. It hurts!"

He chuckled and kissed her hand. "I know. Your baby is nearly here."

"Argh!" She gave another cry as she pushed on a contraction and was soon followed by a loud sigh of relief. Her baby was born. She gave a laugh when the room was filled with the sound of her newborn baby crying. She looked up at Remus with the biggest grin on her face. That sound was the biggest relief for her. "You're a daddy."

"You're a mum." He kissed her softly on the lips. When they pulled away, a nurse was holding the crying baby.

"You have a daughter." The nurse smiled at her and placed the crying child on May's chest. "Congratulations." She stepped back as she helped the healer and midwife with the afterbirth.

Remus was crying quietly as he looked down at the baby, who had stopped crying. "She's beautiful."

"She is." May smiled down at the baby. "She's beautiful."

"Congratulations, May. You did it." Remus kissed her on her cheek.

* * *

Their life was perfect. They were now permanently living in the Potter holiday home. No one knew where they were. They loved it like that. May sat on the balcony in a rocking chair, breastfeeding her daughter. She had decided on a name. Cecilia Lily Potter-Lupin. Her little girl was not going to have her biological father's name. She did not deserve to have that burden of having a murderer for a father. Her house was close to the sea and if she sat on the front balcony, she could see the sea and smell the salty water. She loved it. This was her favourite place in the world. Even more so with her baby.

"May?" Remus' voice called from inside.

"On the balcony." She called back as she stroked her daughter's cheek as she suckled on her breast.

He walked out and kissed her cheek. "Just got another note from Dumbledore. He wants to speak to us."

She gave a heavy sigh and rubbed Cecilia's back. "No. He's constantly refusing me to have Harry. I don't want him anywhere near us. I will fight to get Harry back."

Remus sat next to her and looked out at the sea. "I know. You'll get him back. No matter what Dumbledore says. You deserve to have Harry."

"Thank you." She smiled as she lifted Cecilia onto her shoulder, rubbing her back gently. "I'm fed up. Harry is meant to be with me. James and Lily named me his godmother." She handed her daughter to Remus and covered up her breast. She watched Remus wind her on his shoulder. He was great with her. She was so happy to write his name on the birth certificate. He would be a great father.

* * *

For 12 years May, Remus and Cecilia lived peacefully. May and Remus' relationship only lasted two years. He broke it off. He knew that she didn't completely love him. They continuously fought to gain custody of Harry but when he went to Hogwarts, May gave up. She knew he would be safe in school. Her life went from good to great. A year after Cecilia was born, she was offered a job in the French Wizarding hospital as Head of the children's ward and she accepted it.

On Cecilia's tenth birthday, the young girl asked May who her real father was. May sat her down and told her the whole truth. Cecilia took the news well and even said that Remus would always be her daddy. This made May smile. Remus went travelling on his own when Cecilia was five and the girl missed him dreadfully. But he came back after a year away as he missed them both too much.

"I got a job!" He announced when May came home. He was spending the summer with them as he had moved back to London the year before.

"What?" May laughed and hugged him tightly. "Well done. Where?"

He pulled away and grinned. "You are looking at the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Oh Remus! That is brilliant news! And Dumbledore is going to help you with your furry problem?" She kicked off her shoes and moved into the kitchen.

"He's brilliant. He's going to get someone to cover my classes when I'm recovering." He grinned as he leant against the breakfast bar, which stood in the middle of the large kitchen.

"I'm so happy for you, Moony." She smiled and handed him a class of cold lemonade. "Congratulations. We can go out for dinner tonight. Where's Cecilia?"

"Mum?" She walked into the kitchen, holding a copy of the Evening Prophet. "What's this?" She handed the copy to her mother.

May gasped when she read the headline. "No!" She took slow breaths, but kept her self calm as she sat on the high stool. "He's out." Handing the newspaper to Remus.

"Mum? Is that my real dad?" She sat next to her mother and held her hand.

"Yes. Yes, darling. But he will never come here." She wrapped an arm around her daughter and kissed her dark hair. "Don't you worry." She gave Remus a little smile, who nodded slowly. Cecilia knew that Remus was not her father because of her appearance. May had long, straight black hair and hazel eyes. Where Cecilia had long curly hair with grey eyes. She knew that she was not Remus' true daughter. Even after she found out, she still called him dad or daddy. Since she was born in France, she was enrolled into Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. May preferred this as she did not want people finding out that she was Sirius' daughter and also to be in the same place as Harry. The poor boy thought he only had his mother's side of the family left. She didn't want Harry to find out that he had more family. Family, he could have lived with instead of Petunia.

"Thanks, Mum." She smiled a little. "So, I hear we're going out for dinner because of Dad's new job."

May chuckled. "Yep. You're paying." She gave Remus a wink.

"No way!" The twelve year old complained.

"Go and tidy your room, then." Remus raised an eyebrow at her. She scoffed and left the kitchen. Remus waited for his daughter to have left the room. "She's getting more and more like you everyday." They chuckled softly before Remus spoke again. His eyes focused on May, who was visibly afraid. "He won't come here. He doesn't know about Cecilia."

"I want it to stay that way." She nodded slowly. "You have an important joob to do in September. You are to keep an eye on Harry. Sirius might go after him."

"I know." Remus nodded and reached over and held her hand. "I'll keep an eye on him." Giving her hand a small squeeze. "I'll check on mini you." He let go of her hand and left the kitchen. May watched him leave. She never thought she would ever have to hear Sirius' name or read his name ever again. And now he had escaped from Azkaban, which was virtually impossible. She was terrified that he would come looking for her. Terrified that he would find out he had a child. She did not want her daughter to be afraid of her shadow because her father is a dangerous man. She felt safe in France but she hoped that he would not try and find her.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Responses from chapter 60:**

**Lalina92: **I will be posting the prologue in the next chapter. There will be a sort of time jump but it carries on from this epilogue.

**Warewolf-princess558750: **Awwww thank you. Unfortunately he did not have the girl for long. :( I thought he deserved a little happiness with May. :)

**CharlotteBlackwood:** The sequel is coming soon. Nearly finished the prologue. Of course there was going to be a baby. May needed some happiness. I thought I had reviewed Two Can Play This Game. :/ But I'm slowly getting through your stories and I will review them. Promise!


	62. Sequel, Prologue

**When Hazel Met Grey**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the unfamiliar characters like May.**

**Rating: M (For swearing and lemons)**

**Summary: It had been 14 years since she laid eyes on her husband. Now they were in the same room, avoiding each other. Until she dared to look up. Her hazel eyes were met by his grey eyes.**

**A/N: SEQUEL! Set 14 years after the death of James and Lily. So begins just before the Order of the Phoenix.**

**Prologue**

"No, Remus! I'm not coming back." She was being stubborn but for all the right reasons.

Remus groaned as he followed her through the house. "May! He didn't do it. Peter set him up. Peter was the real secret keeper."

May scoffed as she placed clean clothes in Cecilia's bedroom. "No, he wasn't. Sirius was. He told me."

He groaned in frustration again. "No! He wasn't! He lied to you to keep you safe."

She pushed past him. "I'm not going back. I'm not uprooting my life and Cecilia's life just because you say he is innocent."

"Fuck's sake, May!" He was getting more and more annoyed with her. "Listen to me." He grabbed her arms and forced her to stay still. "He did not betray James and Lily. Peter is alive. I saw him. Please believe me."

"Get out!" She shrugged his grip off. "I don't want to hear this any more!" She pushed past him and walked down the stairs. She stopped halfway down the stairs. "You better not have told him about Cecilia. I'll never speak to you again if you have."

"May! I have not said anything to him. He's hiding at my place for the moment. He's moving to another secret house soon." Remus walked down the stairs, passing her. "You need to come back. Dumbledore is restoring the Order of the Phoenix. He wants you back."

She laughed and followed him, walking into the kitchen. "I'm not coming back. I am never going back to that country. I know me and my daughter are safe here."

"May. You've heard the rumours. He is back. Not Sirius. You-Know-Who." He stood in the kitchen doorway. May stopped and turned to face him. "Come home, please. You can come back when Cee finishes school for Christmas and the summer."

She smiled when he said 'Cee'. It was his pet name for Cecilia. Only he was allowed to call her that. "Fine." She picked up the kettle and filled it with water. "I'll come back next week. I need to speak to my boss in work first." Placing the kettle back in its place, letting it boil. "Where do you want me to meet you?"

"Diagon Alley? At the Leaky Cauldron?" Putting coffee into one cup and a tea bag into the other cup.

"Sounds good to me." She smiled as she added the sugar and milk into the cups. "Where are you staying?" Hoping she could stay with him.

"Ummmm..." He stirred his coffee. "I'm going to be staying with Sirius. He'll probably let you come and stay too."

She scoffed and threw her tea bag in the bin. "Fuck no."

"Mum!" Cecilia had just come into the kitchen with her washing. "You tell me off for swearing."

May laughed. "It's because you got the bad habit off me."

She laughed as she threw her washing in the washing room. "Hi Dad." She kissed Remus' cheek. "You need a shave."

"I like my stubble." Running his hand over his chin.

"Mum does too." Cecilia grinned at her mother, who just rolled her eyes. "So, we're moving to England?"

May groaned. "You heard?"

She sat next to Remus and reached for an apple, which sat in the fruit bowl. "Yes. You two are not very quiet when it comes to arguing."

Remus laughed. "Your mother. Not me." Sipping his coffee and winking at May.

"You're staying for school." May told her daughter.

"I am not! I hate it there! You and Dad can tutor me. Please Mum. I don't want to be in one country and you in another country." She pleaded with her mother, her hand tight around her uneaten apple. "Please Mum. You're always complaining about your job. Quit your job and we can go back to England."

"You've never been." May laughed and sipped her tea.

Cecilia groaned. "Please Mum. I want to go!"

May bit her lower lip. "Fine." She gave a heavy sigh. "Not yet though. I need to find somewhere for us to live and I will find you a private tutor as well as Remus."

The young girl grinned and kissed Remus on the cheek, rushed around the table and kissed her mother on the cheek. "Thank you, Mum." She kissed May's cheek once more before rushing out of the kitchen, and pounding up the stairs.

"I best get writing to the school." May sighed as she raised her wand and summoned parchment, ink and a quill. "Will you be all right to tutor her for a few years? I may come back here if neither of us can cope in England." She spoke to Remus as she wrote the letter.

"Of course I can." Remus smiled and drank the rest of his coffee. "So, I'll tell Dumbledore that you will be coming back."

She sighed heavily and nodded. "Yes. I will come back. Do not mention Cecilia to him. Not yet."

"Are you going to tell Sirius?" He asked curiously.

"No." She shook her head. "Not unless he asks." She smiled and stood up. "Right, I've got things to do. Can you owl this for me?"

He took the letter and nodded. "Sure."

May walked around to him, bent down and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." He turned his head and looked up at her. She bent down and kissed him gently on the lips. She gave him a small smile before leaving the kitchen.

Remus watched her leave with a small smile on his face. Could they be getting back together? He hoped so. He did love her very much.

* * *

**A/N: There we are guys. The prologue to my sequel. There will be a mini triangle. Not for long though. :)**


	63. Author's Note

**When Hazel Met Grey**

**New story has been posted with a prologue and chapter one. :) It's on my profile. :)**


End file.
